Sidewinder: A Twisted Outsider
by T. Kareon
Summary: In a time where everything that can go wrong, did go wrong. Twisting a once honest and kind child into a abhorrent monster. Harry has only a few goals in mind, goals incomprehensible to humanity. Now, he is an Outsider; a twisted visage to men. (Alternate and Revamped version of Sidewinder. A more darker take.) A Multi-Crossover, Harem, and all those juicy bits in between.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is a new story; a plainly obvious statement on my part.**

 **Before you read the following Chapters, I would like you to read this beginning little thing. To add Context to the Story.**

 **In this Story Harry is not going to be the Good Guy. He's not going to be a Dark Edge Lord, wearing a black trench coat and dye his hair, or something like that. He is not a 'Dark Harry'. Almost every story with the protagonist being Dark, just makes the protagonist Cynical and Edgar the Edgy. That's not Dark, that's being a Teenager.**

 **In the Story, everything that could go wrong, did go wrong in Harry's life. He wasn't chased and beaten almost to death by his family, he wasn't horrifically manipulated by Dumbledore. It was with the Death of one person, a massive schism in his life formed. Spoilers: in Context with the Story, Hermione dies in her first year by the Troll, that's the beginning of Harry's turn. Now if you think about it, why would that matter? In that part of the story, they barely knew one another. But here's the thing, without Hermione, Harry never learns of the Basilisk, and he doesn't have a Time Turner.**

 **In context of the Story, This Harry was molded into a Psychopath. He has Psychopathic Tendencies and Traits. Harry isn't 'Evil' persay, he's just been twisted by the events of his life to see singular life as simple numbers. I don't want to make a mustache twirling villain, but a twisted human who wants to do good...but has a very, very bad way of doing it. I made sure to look up and have Harry's character hold several traits of a Psychopath, He has Gib and Superficial Charm, He has a** **Grandios Sense of Self, Pathological Need for Stimulation, He's Cunning and Manipulative, He has a Regression of Remorse, He's Callouses and has a regression** **of Empathy, and He has Sexual Promiscuity.  
**

 **He was molded into becoming a very twisted person, but he still has a childish goal of wanting to help people. Help them as a whole, without caring of the singular individual.**

 **Anyway, I just wanted to add Context to Harry's Character, because this story kinda twisted. I also find it annoying when people feel the need to point out that 'Why is Harry Different?' 'Harry's an (Insert Character) Clone.' 'I don't like how you've made Harry.' Despite that fact that this is Fan Fiction and the whole point is to change things. If you want to read an accurate story with Harry Potter, read the Books.**

 **This isn't just for this story, but for any story in Fan Fiction, for any Writer. Telling them that a character is Out of Character, when the Author is** _ **intentionally**_ **writing them out of Character…it makes me face palm. This isn't a Rant, its more of a preemptive statement. Just...just keep that in mind, okay?**

 **On with the story.**

The Moonlight in the midnight sky leered down towards the Scotland country side. It's piercing and unyielding light illuminating a vast and imposing castle. The trees surrounding the castle were curved and twisted, showing a mocking imitation of decaying insects and animals. There was silence in the night, not a chirp of a cricket or a loud cry of crows. All creating a foreboding stillness which permitted through the area.

–

Three adults entered a dark and dank bathroom, the faint sound of dripping water being heard, along with the sound of weeping.

Taking a breath and steeling himself was an old man. He had a long white beard and similarly colored hair, wearing half moon-crescent glasses. He wore a long grey robe, and in his hand he wielded an ancient wand. Dumbledore stood at and focused on a sink.

At either of his sides were both Minerva and Snape. With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore forcefully overpowered the charms on the sink, creating a sound of grinding stone. Slowly the sink rose, revealing a dark stairway leading down towards only darkness.

There were no words between the three, as Dumbledore took a lead and entered the decrepit stairway. Following him, were both Snape and Minerva.

As the three entered the secret entrance, a pair of bright blue eyes watching them from the shadows. There was a light, watery chuckle from the shadow, before it vanished.

–

Walking down a long, serpent-like hallway, only dimly illuminated by half-lit wall mounted lanterns, were the three grown wizards.

Dumbledore's eyes scanned around, the cracking of bones on the ground shattering echoing through the chamber.

After minutes of walking through the long and twisting, they began to come across horrid things. The dissected and dismembered corpses of creatures. Cut up corpses of Arcomantula, of Werewolves, Thestrals, Trolls, Merpeople, Ghouls and Imps. What horrified Minerva however were two corpses, one was of one of the most gallant creatures in their world, a Unicorn. And near it, was a Centaur.

They all seemed to be taken apart, studied, gutted and left to rot afterwords. Their Hearts, glands, organs, claws, horns, and everything in between were removed.

All the corpses, the smell they created, the pure wound they created in magic. Dumbledore felt, and absorbed it all, through all of his senses. It was a compound of all that is unclean, uncanny, unwelcome, abnormal, and detestable. It was the ghoulish shade of decay, antiquity, and dissolution. And he doubted he'd ever forget such a sight.

Slowly the trio arrived at the end of the tunnel, only to enter a wide room. The statues of serpents lining the walls of the room, with the statue of Salazar Slytherin on the farthest part of the room. In the center of the room however was what grabbed their attention.

Standing in the center of the room was a young man, with messy inky black hair. His back was towards them, with his body leaning forward over an operating table.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…Haven't your parents taught you, it's rude to sneak up on someone." Came a mocking tone of a young man, as he raised his head and slowly turned around and looked at the three wizards.

Dumbledore almost recoiled at the young man's appearance. The young man had inky black hair and very pale skin, creating a striking contrast. He had dark green eyes, which were slitted like a serpents. He had a smile on his face, revealing fang-like canines. He wore a white dress shit, which was stained in blood and black pants.

"H-Harry..." Dumbledore started in shock.

"H...H...Hel..." Came the forced and painful breaths of the person on the operating table.

Harry stared at the three wizards, before he pulled out a unique silver object from his pocket, before he held it by one end and flipped it around several times, with a blade being shown at one end. Revealing he was holding a butterfly knife.

Before the wizards could react, Harry impaled the person on the table through the eye into his brain. With a sigh, Harry ripped the blade back out of person's eye. The three wizards were completely stunned, hell Snape was frozen too.

"I told Crab, be quiet...or was he Goyle?" Harry asked out loud, as he narrowed his eyes almost shut and a wicked smile stretching across his face. "I always got those two mixed up." He commented lightly.

"H-Harry...I've...I am over a century in age...but I am...seldom at a loss of words..." Dumbledore muttered in horror.

"Really, because of him?" Harry asked incredulously, as he pointed at the corpse behind him. "Then I hate to think how you'll react to Under-brigde, or whatever her name was." He said, waving his hand off to the side. "She was bloody annoying." He admitted.

"Anyway, if you would be so kind. Would you all get out." Harry said, doing a shooing motion towards the stunned adults.

Dumbledore took staggered steps forward towards the young boy. "Tell me, please...why?" He asked. "Why did you kill him, why did you cut up, gut all these creatures? Please tell me?" He almost begged, looking almost broken. As he looked at the boy he watched grow up, now seem like some form of a twisted reminder of Voldemort.

Harry pursed his lips a bit, before he walked around the autopsy table and loomed over the corpse. "I wished to understand, and learn." He admitted uncaringly. "I've watched my parents die. I still hear their screams, their begging...a flash of green. I've watched my first friend, Hermione be crushed by a mountain troll. I've watched my second friend, Ron be eviscerated by a werewolf. I've watched his dear sister, succumb to her soul...vanishing. I've watched my Godfather, a man who only wanted to liberate me from all the was wrong with my life..." He started, as he smiled at Snape for a moment. "...Have his soul devoured by Dementors. Let's not forget the deaths of my friend in the Tournament last year." He added, before he sneered.

"I hated this weakness we all seem to share. I despised it, I despise those who have it!" Harry said with a wicked snarl. "So, I'm shedding my shackles and I gave myself eternal youth. I will live forever. And...I've become unstoppable, no one I care about will suffer the fates my family has gone through." He informed.

"You're...bloody mad." Snape stated.

Harry shrugged. "Sure I am, what's your point?" He responded. "I've had a vision. Through the deaths of all these creatures here, of all the people i've studied and learned from. I have to obtained the truest understanding of everything in the world, and the magic there in." He informed.

The three just looked at him with a plethora of emotions. "The first one to mix blue and yellow called the new color 'green'. I wanted to do something similar to that. If blue was magic, then yellow was the foci, and green was the spell. Just as there is no end to the variety of colors, there were so many thousands...tens of thousands of spells in the world as well. But in order to obtain every possible truth, it would require an eternity. Only one who understands everything after spending such time on this can be fittingly called the Ultimate Being." Harry said with a wide maniacal smile. "I will never get the short end of the stick again, anyone who would even think about challenging me...it would be laughable, it would be a sin." He informed.

"W-what do we do Albus?" Minerva questioned quietly.

Albus stared at Harry, remembering the visage of the baby he held years ago. The small innocent baby. Albus' eyes got a bit misty, as he looked at the young teen who was giving him a wide smile.

"What will you do Albus?" Harry asked, as he turned around and walked towards the mouth of Salazar. "Truth is, I knew you three were coming, a resourceful shadow gave me the heads up." He admitted, as a pair of bright blue eyes illuminated in his shadow. "You gave me enough time going through my maze to set up a little escape route." He admitted, as he hissed loudly towards the statue, causing the mouth of the statue to open up.

Inside the mouth was a swirling vortex of blackness, with a ridge of blue energy at the edge of the vortex. Snape and Minerva brandished their wands and fired off two spells towards the teen, only for them to slam and explode against a transparent shield which enveloped most of the room.

"Albus!" Snape snapped loudly, as the old wizard stared into Harry's eyes.

"...Harry...please..." Dumbledore said sadly.

Harry just smiled at him. "Please don't try and stop me Dumbledore. You who told me, that true power is forged from the desire of our hearts. This is something I must do, you know as well as I. That I am an outsider; a stranger in this century and among those who are still men. To achieve what I want, I need to be far, far away from this close mined civilization. I don't even know where this portal leads, well...there's a first time for everything." He said and then smirked as he closed his eyes and waved his hand. "Bye-bye." He added, before he walked backwards, into the vortex.

–

 _The Aether, The Energy that is created, destroyed and stored in the spaces between spaces. The area, which transcends time and space, reality itself. It's in the places between realities, in-between dimensions. It is the current that flows between the worlds, while also being the wall that separates them._

 _For without this cosmic energy, everything would collide and cataclysmic events would create such an insurmountable disruption of balance. Complete and total annihilation would be the only logical course of action._

 _The Aether however is not a solid substance, it is an energy that flows through and around realities. The Aether is the flowing substance feeding and growing realities, it is the gates protecting realities from destroying one another. It is the key and the protector. The Past, the Present, and the Future, are all one within the Aether._

 _It is an entity like any other, and it is ready to grant those that meet it, expansive understanding and knowledge. The only price is to jump steadfast into the Aether and let it envelope you. Only then can one be granted passage into the inmost of secrets which lies behind all scenes of all reams._

 _It is ready, It has granted insight to twelve creatures, five of which belonged to Earth and three of which that could be considered men, or those vague resembling them._

 _Harry wasn't transported to any time and place, he was transported outside such a location. A location of transcendence and nothingness._

 _It was in such a location he gathered perspective on reality and what he needed to do in order to achieve his Dream. He held_ _Physical Perfection and Spiritual Perfection. He had_ _such spanning_ _power, such a status, to defeat his ultimate enemy. The enemies that remained unseen, until a Harry uncovered a startling secret about the reality he lived in, in each realty. And such information nearly drove him mad...or perhaps, he was mad._

 _He needed to achieve such_ _Perfection, or all his friends, their lives, and they unjustly deaths would be a stain, a burnt memory in his mind. The path ahead, his Ambition. That, however. would be a difficult task. Armed with Abominable and unspeakable Eldritch Magic, Black Arts from his studies of Salazar's tomes, and his creations, what will he do? Will he become the psychopath the world made him into, or will he be a hero? Or perhaps, in his drive for the destruction of his oldest enemies, he'll find something far more meaningful to fight for._

 _What will he do? What will he do?_

 _What will you do, Harry?_

Within a pure black sea of...nothingness, a pair of emerald green eyes opened. "...Survive..." A watery voice answered.

– _ **Remnant, Forever Fall**_ **-**

Miles away from a spanning train track, there were several detached cars of a train, with a single being, a person walking away.

The person was a tall man with red and brown colored hair what was swept back. Obscuring the most of his face, was a white mask which had red-designs imprinted upon it. In his hands he was holding a brandished red chokutō with a black sheath.

Adam walked along a small passage by himself, his head lowered in thought as to what happened hours ago. His partner, the girl he trained and who he assumed cared about him; deserted him. She deserted her cause, his cause.

There was a sound, of air moving and being vacuumed into an area, drawing Adam's attention. He turned and looked into the shadows of the forest and noticed a bluish light, which vanished after a moment.

"What the..." Adam started, as he went to investigate.

He was stopped however, when he heard the sound of a jet engine. Adam quickly turned around and in the air, he saw a VTOL-aircraft hovering in the sky. The Atlesian Gunship lowered a bit, as it's rear opened up and several armored men dropped out, following them was a middle-aged man wearing a more elaborate attire wielding a long sword.

Adam narrowed his eyes at the approaching Atlesian men, but his focus was on the elaborate dressed long-sword wielder. ' _A Huntsman.'_ He thought, as he adjusted his posture, while the VTOL flew off.

"White Fang, do you know who that train belonged to?" The Huntsman questioned.

"A fat conglomerate, who sells dust to those who have mountains of dust already. There are hundreds upon thousands of people, underground and in the dark, who could use those supplies. Because _they_ are the ones actually fighting the Grimm, we are the ones fighting criminals. While you and your kind, accumulate dust, sew it into your clothes, wear it like trophies, while people are dying by the dozens every day who could've used it." Adam spoke, as he leveled his sword at the Huntsman.

"...I know exactly what I did." Adam said in a serious voice.

"Unfortunately, your White Fang's acts of _heroism_ are unappreciated. And the head of the Schnee Family has paid me a pretty penny to take you out." One of the leading members of the strike force informed.

Adam narrowed his eyes behind his mask as he scanned the Huntsman. The Huntsman seemed to pull up a black hood and covered his face, revealing the hood had an iron helm in at front, composed of black iron bars.

"I've heard of you...hmhm...hehe..." Adam chuckled to himself. "...To think they would send a monster, to kill a hero." He commented. "The Mad Hunter." He added.

"The Mad Hunter...I never really liked that name, I'm James. Not that you'd live long enough to remember it." The Mad Hunter admitted, as he grasped the hilt of the long sword with both of his hands and then extended the weapon, causing the small hilt to open into a long metal pole with the sword turning at an angle, forming a War Pick.

The Mad Hunter took a step back, as the Atlesian soldiers brandished automatic rifles and shock batons. "Kill him." He instructed.

Thunderous fire erupted from several Atlesian soldiers, as they unleashed a hail of bullets, which Adam reflexively blocked with his sword. However as agile as he was, he couldn't place his sword in multiple places as once, several small bursts of blood burst from his legs and arms, as metal projectiles tore through his clothing and skin.

As the gun wielders pulled back, the baton wielding soldiers charged forward all at once and attacked. Adam blocked the strike of one baton, which electrified the blade. Only for Adam to grimace in pain, as a baton hit him in the back.

"Rr-agh!" Adam snapped, as he turned and slashed the exposed neck of a soldier, and then pivoted and impaled a man through the chest.

Adam grimaced again, as two shocks ran through his body. He ripped the blade out of the soldier and slashed upwards from the stomach to the shoulder of another soldier. Blood burst from the wounds of both combatants.

The tall White Fang member sheathed his sword, and fired as he spun, releasing the red blade of his sword at high-velocity, decapitating all the men around him. Adam stood with his sword extended to the side, and after a moment, the heads of all the men surrounding him rolled off, before they collapsed with blood pooling from their head-less necks.

The Mad Hunter looked at Adam, before he motioned towards his troops. "Don't just stand there, fire!" He ordered.

The second hail of bullets erupted from their weaponry, only for Adam to vanish in a flicker. One of the gun wielders released a gasp of shock and pain, as a red blade protruded from her back. Adam pulled the soldier close to him, as he used her body as a shield to take the brunt of the bullets.

After a moment, he pulled his blade from the soldier and narrowed his eyes when a red crystal was thrown to the ground. The Mad Hunter had brandished a sleek silver revolver pistol with glowing blue bullets in the chamber, which was leveled right at the ground.

Adam didn't have enough time to react, as the Dust Chunk exploded violently and hurled the Faunus back and slammed him into a tree. Smoke and cinders seared on the ends of his coat and he grunted in pain, as he watched the towering presence of the Mad Hunter loom over him, behind the Huntsman were several armed soldiers.

The Mad Hunter raised his War Pike upwards, over his head and was ready to impale the Faunus through the skull with the pointed blade. Out of the corner of his eyes, Adam noticed something approach from the shadows of the forest.

"Hmhmhm, my oh my. It seems, no matter where I go; conflict always persists." Came a smooth, dark and accented voice. Harry exited the foliage with a blood stained shirt and black pant. His serpent slitted eyes served the situation. "Like a festering cell, growing and expanding, towards it's own annihilation." He added, as he smiled and revealed his pointed canines, and he stuck his tongue out revealing it was a bit longer than a normal tongue and elongated like a serpents.

"Another Faunus..." The Mad Hunter commented. "...Reinforcements." He said with a scowl behind his helm.

"Me?" Harry asked, as he put a hand bashfully to his chest. "I'm but a weary traveler, and I think..." He trailed off, as his eyes landed on Adam. "...I've found my way." He admitted.

"Cute, kill him." The Mad Hunter instructed, causing the gun wielding warriors to level their weapons at Harry and fired.

There was a faint crack and Harry was standing in front of the soldiers and put his hand on the leader's chest. " _ **Kor-Maroth**_ _(Eclipse-Shadow)"_ He spoke, before he vanished again and he appeared behind the armored troopers.

"W-wha..." The Leader spoke, as he looked down at his chest and saw an Eldritch Rune was glowing bright amber on the armor. Before the Rune darkened to a pitch black and shrunk down to the size of a pea.

The Leader froze as an ambient light radiated from around him, or in actual case the only visible light visible around around the leader was a violet-red. There was a great distortion in gravity, as the leader soldier was crushed and torn and condensed into a molecular size. The Micro-Black hole remained floating in the same space, as the surrounding armed soldiers were lifted into the air and drawn into the Black Hole, before they were crushed into nothing.

Harry stared at the Mad Hunter, with the glowing violet-red black hole behind him exploding in a gravitational distortion. "Kill me?" He asked, as he looked at the War Pike wielder.

"I guess I'll have to do things myself." The Mad Hunter commented.

"I guess you do." Harry said with a smile.

"You White Fang members are all the same, obsessed with killing, obsessed with chaos. You are all trapped in Darkness, and it takes a willing combatant to...enlighten you." The Mad Hunter admitted.

Harry just continued to smile. "Darkness?" He asked curiously, as he inclined his head. "When everything that you know and love is taken away from you so harshly. All you can think about is anger, hatred and even revenge. And no one can save you…" He said, causing Adam to raise his head and focus solely on Harry.

The Sorcerer remained staring at the Mad Hunter, causing the man to look unsure and take a step back. "That is Darkness, and I...well, I am it's instrument." He said, as he raised a hand up to his left up and put a finger underneath his eye-lid and pulled a bit of his skin down. His tongue poked out of his mouth and it flickered about like a snake's.

"Enough talk!" The Mad Hunter snapped, as he raised his War Pike up and slammed it down.

Harry quick stepped back, evading the blade from impaling him. The Mad King retracted the long pole of the War Pike and it was replaced with it's Long-Sword form and he turned, lunged to attack the Sorcerer.

Quickly, Harry leaned back, letting the blade pass over his body before he turned and grabbed a hold of the man's wrist. Harry stood at the Mad Hunter's side and drove a fist into the man's chest, while holding him in place. " _ **Fuyu Kou**_ _(Winter's Howl)"_ He spoke, as permafrost formed on his hands.

Ice began to form along The Mad Hunter's arm and the side of his chest. Harry slammed the side of his foot into the back of the Mad Hunter's knee, forcing him to take a kneeling position. The Sorcerer almost without a thought, put his permafrost encased hand to the side of the Mad Hunter's head.

"Argh!" The Mad Hunter screamed in pain, as ice began to form through his helm and against his head.

The Mad Hunter used his free arm to brandish his silver revolver and level it to the side, right at Harry. "Shit!" Harry said loudly, as he released the Huntsman and lunged back and crouched down, as several loud bangs came from the gun.

Harry crouched down, close to the ground on all fours, as his long tongue flickered around. "Hmhmhm..." He chuckled as he retracted his tongue. Reveling in the trill of life-and death situations, loving how he toyed with his prey.

The Mad Hunter focused on Harry, one of his arms, part of his head and part of his chest encased in growing ice. "Control Ice and Create Gravity Spheres...two Semblances." He commented.

Harry arched his back, as he stood back up. "I don't know what a Semblance is, but…I have a _few_ more abilities." He admitted, as he smiled at the man sinisterly.

"I don't care what you can do, a thousand have fallen to my blade, and you are no exception." The Mad Hunter informed.

"Who knows the end? What has risen my sink and what has sunk my rise." Harry responded casually, as the Mad Hunter charged. The ice continued to spread across the Mad Hunter's body, slowing him down immensely.

Harry held his hand out to the side and a bright blue vortex formed in the air in front of his hand. A grey hilt of a sword protruded, before Harry gripped the hilt and pulled a long sword from the vortex. The blade was bright silver with an adornment of grey cloth wrapped around the base of the blade with Eldritch Runes engraved along the spine of the blade.

The Mad Hunter had stopped for a moment, taking note of the addition to Harry. The ice continued to grow along the Mad Hunter, as it fed upon his Aura and the water in the air to continue. With a growl the Mad Hunter charged forward, transforming his long sword into a War Pike and lifted it above his head to slam it down.

Harry had a faint glow of energy form around him, before he vanished at Hyper-speeds and appeared behind the man, with his great sword extending to the side, blood trailing from the tip. The Mad Hunter stood motionless, before his body fell into two, half pieces.

There were two loud, wet-slapping sounds, as the pieces of the Mad Hunter collapsed to the ground. "Hmhm, I guess he couldn't hold himself together." Harry commented, as he placed his Great Sword back into a blue vortex.

"Argh..." Adam sounded, as he pushed himself to his feet and leaned against a tree.

Harry glanced back at looked at masked man. He didn't ask the rhetorical 'are you alright', he just moved towards the man and put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't look so well, you know any medical facilities?" He asked.

Adam grunted, as Harry put his arm over his shoulder to help support the Faunus. "I...have a camp not to far from here." He admitted.

"By yourself?" Harry asked unsure.

Adam shook his head. "No, no...I have people there. But they weren't strong enough for our mission, so I requested they stay...why...did I just say that?" He asked.

"I am preventing you from bleeding out. I'm channeling my magic into your body, inducing the healing process. In a spiritual sense, you don't see me as an enemy, your also not in excruciating pain. I could stop." Harry offered.

"…It's...it's fine. I trust a Faunus." Adam admitted.

"I've heard that term a few times, what's a Faunus?" Harry questioned.

Adam turned and looked at Harry. "It's what you are, it's what I am. We...the Faunus are a race of individuals with additions, with abilities and traits that take on animalistic qualities." He explained.

"Right...excuse my ignorance. I'm new around here." Harry responded. "Those guys, what was their problem?" He asked.

Adam growled and he shook his head. "Stupid humans, they take and take. We've been under their iron thumb since the beginning. While our...enslavement, has ended in the recent centuries; they still mistreat us." He stated. "They keep and horde Dust, a valuable material that we could use to protect ourselves from the creatures of Grimm, but they let us die away. And if not die away, they have us work and mine the Dust, which we aren't allowed to use. And that's the tip of the iceberg." Adam informed.

"It seems like the Faunus get the low end of the stick." Harry commented.

"We always get it. So I joined the White Fang, we're a group…and we aim to show Humanity they're wrong. They always saw our kind as monsters, so...I had a thought. They try so hard to convince us and themselves that we're monsters. So, let's just show them how monstrous we can be." Adam explained.

"An interesting idea." Harry replied, as the two were walking down a narrow path.

"...I'm...not to sure." Adam admitted, as he put his free hand up to his face and adjusted his mask. "My partner...she understood, or at least. I thought she did. She and I, we were going to change the world...and because of her, my mission failed, I failed. And my people, the White Fang; we're going to be without any decent military might now. All because I didn't see it coming. Argh..." He sounded in pain, as he pulled back from Harry and limped to the side as he gripped his Wilt and Blush, using the sheath to support himself.

"All because I didn't see her turning on me, on our cause! Now hundreds, thousand of us are going to be killed by the Grimm!" He snapped, as he slashed at a tree, only to stumble back.

Adam fell on his rear and grimaced in pain, as he gripped the hilt of his weapon tightly. "Why...did she leave?" He asked, as he looked up towards Harry. The Sorcerer looked down towards Adam and inclined his head to the side, before he crouched down to his level.

"I thought, I could support the Faunus on my shoulders. I thought I could support the White Fang; that I could be the monster, so no one else had to be. I thought, if I remained in the darkness, if I was the sinner of the White Fang. No one else would have to, no one else should. But now…I wanted to hold everyone up, but..." He trailed off.

"No one's holding you up." Harry said, looking at the Faunus with sympathy.

"I thought she was the one person who understood me, but...I guess, I didn't even know her." Adam admitted. "What's the point then? I thought I had a purpose with Blake. I was born for this, I was made with the purpose of liberating the Faunus and punishing Humanity. That was my purpose...with her." He said quietly. "Maybe now….I have none." He added.

"You know, there probably isn't any meaning to life. But I think, you can find something interesting to do while you're alive. Like how you came across your desire for your people. Like how I have found you." Harry said, as he put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"I have an ambition too. I want to become strong, immensely so. And I want a family, I family I can protect with all my power. You...Faunus, you lot look like you could use a hand. And I'm willing to help you, if you help me. You say you wish for support, I'll support you. I just need resources and time, and I promise you. You won't stand alone." Harry said with a smile.

Adam glanced down, as he gritted his teeth in pain. Harry placed a hand to the man's chest and passively healed him.

"I believe you can do this, guy. When there is true desire in the heart and that desire is strong enough. That is when you find real strength that even you didn't know you had." Harry informed, causing the White Fang member to slowly look back up at him. His lips twitched and he faintly smiled, a smile he hadn't had in a long time.

"Adam." The masked Faunus informed.

"Pardon?" Harry responded.

"My name, it's Adam Taurus." Adam explained.

"You can call me Harry, Harry Black." Harry replied with a smile, using his Godfather's last name, in memory of Sirius Black.

Adam nodded, as he exhaled and leaned his head back. "I...I can walk. My camps not to far away." He informed, as he went to stand up, only for nearly fall.

Harry caught him and helped him stand. "You can barely walk, actually. And when we get to your camp, I'll help with these wounds." He informed seriously, getting a soft chuckle from the man.

"...Welcome to the White Fang." Adam inaugurated.

–

 _ **Weeks Later- Shinobi Realm, the Desolate Battlefield, remnants of the Fourth Great Shinobi War**_

The sound of heavy and wet breathing could be heard, as a man laid on the wasteland of a landscape. The man had blood coming out of his back and chest, as he laid on the ground motionless. Long black hair sprawled out against the stone ground. Blood came from his mouth, and he stared upwards with dulled, Sharingan Eyes.

Madara laid, having been betrayed by what he believed to be his will, Zetsu. He stared up, feeling the abyssal coldness of death, ever so gently reaching out towards his heart. Ready to take him, take him to the nothingness and hell he was so destined to end up. In his mind, at the least held such dark thoughts.

He took a long breath, however; just as he exhaled, everything went black. Not his vision, not his consciousness. Everything around him blackened, as time itself seemed to come to a stand still.

Madara's breathing became a bit more erratic, as he heard the sound of loud footsteps, in the ever present stillness.

"Rise and shine, my friend..." A calm, cool, accented voice commented. "...Rise and shine." He finished, as a young man wearing a dark attire stood over Madara's body. His inky black hair more predominant compared to Madara's own. His dark green serpent-slitted eyes bore into Madara's Sharingan. "My oh my, the Great Madara Uchiha, I've heard so much about you." Harry commented.

"You...are the Shinigami?" Madara asked calmly, despite his wounded and dying state. He was not going to show emotion to the Reaper.

Harry blinked a few times in surprise. "Shinigami? I am no Grim Reaper." He admitted, as he put a hand to his chest bashfully. "I am Human, just like you are." He admitted, as he glanced around and looked at the surrounding darkness. "You're probably confused, being in the black abyss I pulled you into." He stated.

"I simply just stopped the passage of time; with no moving time, light can't travel. Everything is frozen, except you and me." Harry stated. Madara closed his eyes and rested his head on the ground. "I am Harry, you don't know me. I know, but...i do know you." He admitted, as he knelt down and put his hand on Madara's chest.

"You lost everything, your family...your friends, your home, your life, your dream…you have nothing..." Harry admitted, causing Madara to open his eyes and look back at the Sorcerer.

There was no raised voice, there was no sudden reaction, or even a violent flare of tempers. Madara just looked at the Sorcerer, almost as if to say 'I already know this'. "Such isolation, such pain...I understand. Having a...similar past myself." He admitted.

Madara just continued to stare at Harry. "And that makes us, connected?" The Uchiha questioned, not at all interested in the Sorcerer's tales.

"Not at all, actually. However, we both know that it's our pasts that forge our future. Everything we do, is influenced by the past. We can't change what happened to us, we can only make sure that it won't happen to others." Harry elaborated.

Harry's previous statement didn't get much of a reaction...but what he just said, caused the Uchiha to smile faintly. "…You do...understand than." Madara muttered, as he took a breath and closed his eyes and nodded slightly. "My dream...was to...unite everyone. They wouldn't do it themselves...humans can't. So…someone had to be the impetuous...someone had to make them...even if they didn't want it...in the end, it was what was going to save them." He informed.

"However, you only wanted to make an illusion. An abstraction of the world, nothing tangible, nothing real." Harry stated. "Madara, what if I told you, I know how to truly and permanently create peace in your world? What if I told you, I have the knowledge to get such a goal, to bring your dream to fruition?" Harry asked.

Madara exhaled, a painful look crossed his face for a moment. "I would laugh...I would laugh at the idea of a child...holding such a secret." He responded.

"Than I guess I'm a comedian then." Harry admitted, as a green glow formed around his hand, as he pressed it against Madara's chest. The Uchiha's blood began to retreat back, coalescing back in the man's body. The hole in his chest began to slowly close up. "I have knowledge and I will help you achieve your dream in this world, as I have a similar dream in mine." He informed.

"I'm saving your life, Madara. There is no do overs, second-guessing. I'm going to bring you back, and you're going to help me, help you. I'm going to place several restriction seals on your body, I'm sealing back your Rinnegan, Wood Release and your Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, not permanently. They'll only unseal, the moment I give permission for such an event." Harry stated, as a large, black unique circle formed around Madara's chest, with three smaller circles within.

Madara gasped, as he felt his power being sealed away. It wasn't gone, he still felt it there. But he felt a block to it. "I am going to need your help, Madara. I truly am. The monsters we're going to face, will challenge you, they may even kill you. I could ask you to join me, and you could refuse, in which case I'd let you die. But; I respect you. So rather than offer you the illusion of a free choice. I have taken the liberty of choosing for you." Harry admitted, casting his Eldritch Magic.

"You're mind will be the same, your body, your soul, your Sharingan, everything you are won't change. You'll just have to answer to me, understand? I saved your life...so that makes it mine." Harry stated. "Follow me, and you can save your world. Follow me, and you can achieve your dream. Follow me, and when you save this world, you can bring Hashirama back...and truly show him, that you can kick his ass." He offered. "...All I need…is for you to accept, your life is mine." Harry said.

Madara leaned his head back, his breathing becoming a bit more clearer. He lost his dream, his dream was crushed, torn to pieces and thrown into a cavern. His body, destroyed. The Ultimate Power of the Sage of Six Paths, gone. Now...he had way to get it all back. "…I accept." He admitted, causing Harry to form a wicked grin, as the duo were enveloped in a flash of green energy.

– _ **Elsewhere, Hollow Realm, Hueco Mundo**_

Within the confines of the massive dome of Los Noches, there was a long crimson blood trail, as a single occupant was crawling along the bright dust landscape. There were dozens of distant battles, raging Spiritual Bodies clashing with another, massive craters forming in the ground, and holes forming on the top of the dome.

Crawling away from the battles, well to be more specific, dragging himself away by one hand, was a young man. He had bright blue hair and marking around his blue eyes, and had a jaw-like bone-mask around his chin. His body was covered in cuts, with a massive gash running along his back and chest, revealing bone, curtest of Nnotira.

Grimmjow crawled along the sandy terrain of Las Noches, blood practically pouring out of every pore of his body.

"Damn Ichigo, Damn Nnotira, Damn Aizen...Damn Ulquiorra...all a bunch of fucking...fucking...Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow muttered in an almost delirious state, as he saw a young man sitting in front of him, inky black hair and dark green slitted eyes.

"Not technically, no. I'm not Ulquiorra. You could say he's an alternate version of me...or I'm an alternate version of him. I'm Harry." The Sorcerer said with a polite smile.

Grimmjow stopped dragging himself across the sand and pushed himself up, and supported his weight on one arm. "I...I don't give a damn who you are, you're in my way!" Grimmjow snapped.

Harry narrowed his eyes into faint slits and a wide smile stretched across his face. "Grimmjow, I don't think you quite understand. I am not in your way...I am your way." He stated.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth, grinding his teeth so hard, blood was coming from his gums. He was so angry at everyone looking down at him, and now, this apparent nothing was mocking him.

"It's time to get up, Grimmjow." Harry said, as the area around them bled into an almost endless abyss of blackness. Grimmjow's eyes darted around, only to see the interpretable blackness of...nothingness, of non existence. "Not to imply, Grimmjow that you've been resting on the job; no one's more deserving of a rest, then you. Constant hardships, everyone looking down on you, everyone assuming you're weak. It's such a tragic tale of a king, a king who's been dethroned and locked out of his castle...don't you agree?" He asked, causing Grimmjow to stare at the Sorcerer.

"Do you know why you always lose? Why, no matter how much stronger you are than your enemy, you end up on the receiving end of an attack, losing your pride, losing your arm...losing your title?" Harry asked curiously.

Grimmjow stared at Harry, blood oozing from his mouth. The Hollow glanced down for a moment, before he looked back at Harry. "...Why?" He questioned in a quiet tone.

"You lack focus. You have so much strength, so much power. But where are you aiming it?" Harry questioned. "You aim it at your allies, you aim it at your subordinates, your superiors, your commander, your enemies...and yourself. You attack everything, you're like a rabid animal; you have so much strength. But due to your limited capacity, all that strength, means nothing. Raw strength is nothing compared to the power of one's will." He explained.

"You're will, is so spread out and so diluted. You're anger and power, you have a primal form of strength. But it's held back by your diluted will." Harry stated, causing Grimmjow to scowl. "You're past as a Hollow, looked down on for your size; it formed walls around your mind, your spirit. To some, walls are placed and others...walls are destroyed. Some changes of the mind can make one powerless…or some, powerful." He stated, as he inclined his head at Grimmjow.

"You attack, but you're already defeated. You kill, but you're already dead. You walk, but you're already crippled. The reason you're so weak, that you're perceived as weak, is because you won't give up this facade. You surrendered yourself, you're a slave to your own ideals." Harry elaborated.

Grimmjow slowly looked down, as he dug his fingers into the sand. "How…how do I get stronger?" He asked, looking back at Harry.

It was at that moment, Harry gave Grimmjow a smile, not a condescending one he's always received from everyone he's ever met. But a….genuine smile. "The fact that you asked that means, you're already on a road to getting stronger. Come with me, fight for me. Aizen disposed of you the moment you showed initiative on his behalf, your allies stabbed you in the back, and Ichigo will defeat Aizen. You're story ends here, Grimmjow. Come with me, and let me focus your will, let me be the one who directs your powerful strength and change the world. Let me heal you, and let me own you." Harry offered, as he held out a hand towards the Hollow.

Grimmjow stared at the hand, most of his blood gone, most of his limbs numb. A chilling and foreboding coldness running up his spin.

"I'm going to create a Homunculi for you, a body for your soul to live in. You'll be able to destroy as much of the living world as I want, to your desire of course. All I need, is for your consent." Harry stated, he could do two things with his magic, he could form a magical-bond with Grimmjow, like he did with Madara. Or he could mind-break the guy, and have an instinctual fighter. Harry was opting for a more, 'thinking' ally at the moment.

"...As long as I get to kill and get stronger, and fight people, I don't care what happens." Grimmjow admitted, as he reached out with his free hand and clasped it around Harry's, before the duo were enveloped in a flash of green light, with Harry forming a wicked smile on his face.

– _ **A Few Days Later, Remnant 'White Fang Camp'**_

Standing in a small enclosure was a small group of people; one of them was masked.

One of the group members was a young man with inky black hair and dark green eyes, with serpent-like slits. He was tall and thin, and he held sharp features, giving him a skeletal appearance. He seemed to have the appearance of a man in his late teens, going into early twenties. He wore a simple black suit and a white shirt underneath, he also wore black shoes and black gloves, with a black flat-rimmed bowler hat, pushing his untidy hair downwards.

Standing next to him, was a man who was a few inches shorter than the previous man. He had fair skin and spiky, long black hair which had a faint blue tint to it, with his shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. He looked fairly young, but the prominent creases around his eyes, gve away a tone of age. He wore crimson armor with numerous metal plates, forming protective gaurds along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. Underneath the armor, he wore a light dark blue, high-collars, long sleeved mantle, with simple pants and sandals.

Sitting on a metal crate, not to far away was a tall and muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, with green lines below them. He wore a white hakama, a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar, with the lining of the jacket black. His sleeves were rolled up, and his jacket was open, exposing his rather muscular chest. Along with that, he wore black boots and he had a light blue sheathed sword at his side.

Within the shadows, was a silhouette of a petite girl, with flowing curly hair. Not to far from Harry, was the masked Adam, of the White Fang.

Adam cast unsure glances as Madara and Grimmjow, finding their presence to be unsettling. The presence of 'humans' in his mind…If he only knew.

"So boss, why the fuck are we all standing around? I sure as shit hope we don't start a damned circle-jerk of how awesome we are!" Grimmjow said with a wide grin, as he held a hand out towards Madara. "Fucking, right up here man!" He said confidently.

Madara had his eyes closed and his arms crossed. "Please lower your hand...you're embarrassing us." He said dully.

Grimmjow's eye twitched, as he slapped his own hand. "I can agree, we're all fucking bad-ass. Fucking dick." He insulted, something Madara had no response too, not like he was going to anyway. That was beneath him.

"I'm sure you're all interested to know why you're here..." Harry said, as he looked around and smiled at his growing family. "…Friends, Family. I know some of you are interested in the enemies I'm going to challenge." He admitted. "Well, you three are unaware, but she isn't." Harry said, motioning towards Adam, Madara and Grimmjow, before pointing towards the girl silhouette in the shadows.

"Yeah, daddy!" A cute voice answered happily.

Madara didn't react, but Grimmjow glanced back and squinted, only to see nothing in the shadows, but the silhouette. "That's fucking weird." He commented.

"Anyway, back on me." Harry said, as he held a hand up, the sleeve to his suit pulling back, revealing a trio-set of jewelery on his left hand/arm.

On his wrist was a bracelet and his middle and ring finger, was a set of jewelry. The Eldritch symbols adorned a shield crested leather bracelet. On his middle finger was a relatively normal ring, compared to the next ring. This ring had a thin grey metal band, with a rather strange jewel on the top. It was of a dark murky green and almost yellow eye, with a bright white serpent-slit. The second ring was...strange, it looked like taloned bird-like hand grasping a red stone.

His bracelet was a Dragon-Hide Leather, which had a series of circular 'shields' woven into the material. The 'shields' were created out of a unique synthetic diamond material, with Eldritch Sigils imprinted upon them. His middle finger ring was an alloy of Palladium and Platinum, with the jewel in it's center being a crystallized form of a Basilisk's eye. The second ring was a transmutated claw of a Phoenix's talon, more specifically Fawkes', with a small fragment of the Philosopher's stone imbedded into it.

They were his foci for magic, retiring his wand, so he could cast more...Eldritch Magics.

"Tell me, what do you know of God, or Gods, those who created the worlds you lived in?" Harry asked.

Grimmjow shrugged. "All I know is that some guy named the Soul King ruled over the Shinigami and shit. But the rest, I don't care." He admitted.

"I've studied many religions, many philosophies. None have resonated with me." Madara admitted.

Harry nodded. "Was it because of how they made you feel?" He asked curiously. "Did you always feel empty, all those answers and yet; you only get more and more questions?" He added.

Madara opened his eyes, revealing his three tomeo'd Sharingan and he idly nodded. "Most of the tomes I read, always seemed unsatisfying. But I suppose that's the reason, to keep people wanting. Always wanting more." He surmised.

"Wanting, for the unknown." Harry commented, as he glanced up towards the shattered moon in the sky. "The strongest and oldest emotion in the Human Race, is fear. And one the strongest and oldest fears, is of the unknown. We, actively try to find the answers because we're scared of all the things that it could be." He explained. "We are constantly trying to find the concrete, while we're only being sold the abstraction." He stated.

"...That's deep man." Grimmjow commented, causing Adam to reluctantly nod in agreement to the 'human' comment.

"I suppose, the reason you're bringing up such philosophical discussions. Is because you have some form of an alternative." Madara suggested, his eyes slowly spinning, as they remained focused on Harry.

Harry slowly exhaled, the temperature around them dropping, as the vapor of his breath was visible. "Before there was time, before the was anything. Space, Regression, Expansion, Concepts, Physics; all that there was, was nothing." He informed, as the area around them bled to blackness. They saw the abyssal darkness of non existence, of nothingness.

Harry seemed to vanished, while Grimmjow, Madara and Adam could see each other. "And before there was nothing...there were horrid monsters." He explained, his voice now an multi-layered tone to the trio.

The world around the three returned, with them standing not on Remnant but someplace far sinister. They stood on a panning black rock which spread across the horizon. The sky was a bright burnt orange, with a bright glowing blue and white sphere in the sky. The sphere crackling and forming arcs with white-blue light.

"Whoa..." Adam muttered, looking at the marvelous sight. However his attention was drawn onto something much more terrifying.

In the sky, drifted a colossal being of inhuman and unremarkable uniqueness. It held the shape of some form of crustacean, a cuttlefish. Underneath it, hung long and writhing tendrils. It's mouth was filled with pointed sharp teeth, akin to a Barracuda. It had dozens of glowing orange eyes, with orange bio-luminescent lights along it's spin, while it 'swam' through the sky.

Grimmjow felt a primal fear spark through his body, watching the kilometer long monstrosity swim through the sky. He didn't know why he was afraid, he knew he shouldn't be. But...something deep within his psyche was screaming at him to avoid that creature. Madara had tensed, looking at the creature, similar instinctual response flooding his flight-or-flight reaction. Adam was visible sweating, looking at the monster.

The ground vibrated behind them, causing the trio to turn. "Oh fucking hell…." Grimmjow muttered.

Standing right behind them, was a creature hundreds of meters tall, the size of a large building structure. The creature was more or less arachnoid in appearance, with eight arms and a lean, almost stick-like body with ah opening in it's chest. It had six clawed fingers on each hand, two of each displaying a glowing light on the palm, and it's legs are hunched and bent like a reptile. It's head, along with it's size, is what terrified the girls most. It's head consisted of an almond shaped organic cage containing a brain, which was host to a dozen large lid-less yellow eyes.

The fear inducing monster seemed to disregard the fighters, as it stood up at full height and writhed, the eyes in it's cage-like head bulging outwards. The sound of methodical clicking grabbed the trio's attentions again, causing them to turn.

In the distance, a tentacled beast-like creature made of exposed flesh and bone. It was far smaller in size compared to the last creatures. It's head was a gaping black maw, with no visible eyes, nose, mouth; with dozens of black tendrils flowing like a mane off the back of it's head. Protruding from it's back, was another set of tendrils.

"The Aether is a twisted form of energy, before it was used to separate realities. It gave birth to horrendous abominations that cared little, but for the need of domination and destruction." Harry's voice explained.

"However, as these mindless beings evolved, so did their minds...and their motives. In that time, however; a group of similar thinking beings formed a coalition...calling themselves the Keepers." Harry's voice informed, as a group of human shaped and sized creatures flowed out from the black colored ground.

"They tapped into the power of the Aether..." Harry said, as one of the cloaked creatures held it's tendril-arms out and formed a golden sphere, from the orange space and bright white-blue orb in arcing energy in the sky. "…And used it's awesome power to form the only the thing that could be used to fully contain and utilize the Aether, they created the _Astoth Arbzorark_ , the All-Key. These Keepers, dissolved and absorbed the immeasurable amount of monsters." He said, as the group watched all of the horrid abominations turn into orange energy, and be absorbed into the a golden sphere.

"With the monsters gone, all that was left was pure-power, imagination, and unlimited time." Harry said, as the Keepers began to manipulate Aether and they started creating things. "They began to create...everything; Time, Space, worlds, galaxies, dozens-hundreds of universes, realities." He continued, as the visage of a Keeper holding a glowing golden sphere and a black book with Eldritch Symbols imprinted upon the cover. The pages turned automatically, with words burning into place by Aethereal energy.

Slowly the image bled back, as the group was standing in the White Fang Camp again. "They created everything, everything known, everything that there is, was and will be." He finished.

Madara closed his eyes. "...If what you say is true, and I have no reason to not believe you. You posses the ability to seemingly transverse worlds. There must be some bases in the words you say. And if they are true, if these Keepers as you call them, did create everything…everything good in the world..." He trailed.

"...They created all the bad things too." Adam muttered, causing Madara to faintly nod.

"Everything in their book, in the Kronorium, as it is written, so it shall be. You're dream was made, to fail. You're world, was created, to destroy itself. Grimmjow...these people made you weak. Adam, these people, make the Faunus be in such a sorry state that they're in." Harry stated. "The Keepers have the means to change the world for the better, they make everything at least a bit better. I understand that they're is always going to be bad, always going to be conflict. But...I am tired of constantly getting thrown down, losing everything...because of 'fate'." Harry informed, as he turned and glared up at the moon.

"I am tired of these creatures messing with me life, and I sure as hell am not letting them ruin more lives. I am an outside in this reality, so are you Madara, Grimmjow; and my creations. Everything we do, every action we take, will cause chaos. And the more chaos we create, the more we break the flow of this reality...a Keeper is bound to come." Harry stated, as he stared up at the sky.

"That Keeper might so happen to have one of those two items, the All-Key, or the Kronorium. If not, I don't care how many hundreds or thousands, or Millions or Billions of people try to stop me! Anyone who's there...standing in my way, will be destroyed. Until I get what I want. If this world won't give me enough Keepers, we'll go to a larger world. But now, we need to get a footing. We need to start slow…I'm not interested in destroying a planet." Harry admitted, as he smiled fully. "And I know where to started first...Beacon Academy…" He stated, before he turned and looked at Adam.

"Your partner betrayed you; her family still lives in luxury correct?" He asked curiously.

Adam nodded curtly. "...Ghira Belladonna, a former leader of the White Fang." He admitted.

"White Fang, I like that name." Grimmjow commented with a fanged grin.

"Yes, yes…so, Ghira...he's in the way of you becoming the leader of the White Fang?" Harry questioned, as he formulated a plan to use the White Fang to his own purposes.

Adam glanced off the side and frowned. "A sizable portion of the White Fang still follow Ghira, even if Sienna is the head of the organization. The rest follow her and her ideals. If I am to gain control of the White Fang, I'll need to take both of them out." He informed.

Harry stared at him for a moment. "I'll send both of my creations to take out Ghira, and he'll die. No doubt..." He trailed off, as he glanced down at his shadow, as a pair of bright blue eyes looked right back up at him."..And I think I know how we can turn his followers into our own." He admitted, causing Adam to look at him curiously.

After a moment, Adam glanced down, as his conscious flickered in the back of his mind but his anger snuffed it out. "Blake Belladonna is a traitor, her father, Ghira Belladonna. He fathered a Traitor…I need to punish Blake; what she did was unforgivable. Killing her father should be a sufficient substitute for a moment. She left us, she let all those resources get away. We could've saved hundreds of our kind with it. She is responsible for their demise." Adam explained.

"Traitors…betraying an ideal, out of cowardice is the worst betrayal. Betrayal of yourself…" Madara commented, as he kept his eyes closed and slowly exhaled. "…Betrayal of what you stand for, it's a terrible way to fall." He admitted.

"I don't care about any of that, I just wanna start killing!" Grimmjow raved with a psychotic grin on his face.

Harry turned away from Adam and he nodded. "Don't worry Adam, things will fall into place. I'll send my Shadow...and my cute little princess out and hunt down Ghira, and having the White Fang under your control will be all the closer." He stated. ' _And with you under my control...I control the White Fang.'_ He mused with a wicked smile, as he narrowed his eyes into faint slits and his tongue flicked out like a snake's.

 **This is the end of the First Chapter. I'm aware I kind introduced a lot in this first Chapter.**

 **The first thing I want to comment on is the Keeper, All-Key, Kronorium subject. They were concepts I found interesting in the Black Ops Zombies, interconnecting storyline. I've always found Eldritch Gods and such to be a very interesting thing to write about. They're also an influence on the types of Spells he uses.  
**

 **Yeah, I'm also writing this in the RWBY World, that's fairly obvious. But this story won't stay in the RWBY Universe, it will probably branch off into other realities. I mean, this story is a more unique and different version of my Sidewinder Story, so it had to be in RWBY.  
**

 **I think some people have seen the parallels with Harry and two antagonists in different Series, Orochimaru and Hazama. Now while he shares many traits with them, he isn't them. Hazama does the things he does for shits and giggles, he wants chaos simply to feel others anguish. Orochimaru does what he does because he feels what he does is justified by his plans of becoming the Ultimate Being. Harry, in his eyes, believes he already is the perfect being, and can rightly fight against Gods. And when he does something, it is for a more grand purpose; unless he wants to simply mess with someone that is. He has to be a bit of a Troll, he has traits of Hazama obviously.**

 **Some people might want to know why Harry formed a Team with Madara and Grimmjow. Madara was actually fairly interesting, I originally planned on Harry just taking the guy's eyes. But when I thought about it, One; Harry has his own set of abilities, since he plans of fighting God-Like Beings, he isn't on some low level. He is strong in his own right. Then I thought, why take Madara's eyes when you can have the guy who's like a thousand years old fighting for you? The rest was history. Grimmjow on the other hand is a Useful Idiot. Someone Harry could manipulate and get full use of the Arrancar's City-Leveling powers.**

 **And Harry meeting Adam and joining the White Fang, I found was a funny idea. Since in almost every RWBY Fanfic, the protagonist is almost instantly tossed into Beacon and Loyal to people they don't know, on a whim. They're either falling into the Emerald Forest, or stumble upon a RWBY main character and are dragged to Beacon. I like to think this is a nice change. In the end, Harry will go to Beacon; because he needs to be there.**

 **One final thing, There will be a lot of references to my other Harry Potter Stories, the Serpent Sorcerer/ Sorcerer Not!, Not According to Plan, the works. He has the ability to see through his alternate selves. So we may see some powerful technology, some Reapers...yeah I know, they're in four of my stories. I over use them a lot. I'm just teasing, but they'll be in the story though. And will Harry react to certain characters he knows through his alternate self...yes...yes he will.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own any intellectual properties._

 _ **Years Ago, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets**_

In the dark and murky chambers underneath Hogwarts, a fourteen year old Harry was sitting at a stolen desk from one of the abandoned classrooms above.

Harry was wearing a long grey coat, covered in dried liquids, from blood to spinal fluid. He was vehemently writing in a small book, around him were dozens of beakers, filled with green liquid.

– _Journal Entry 2/73- October 28_ _th_ _1994_

 _'LFXx.3273 Super Cell'_

 _The Super Cell I created from studying Unicorn, Centaur and Elf Stem Cells, has been an extraordinary discovery._

 _A Thinking Cell, which can arrange itself and mimic the cellular structure of anything it's required to integrate itself into. Along with shifting it's own form and traits to match that to what it needs, it can do the opposite and mutate other cells it comes in contact with._

 _An extraordinary discovery...I'm sure I can use it to create something wonderful, or even use it on myself to enhance my own abilities to tremendous heights._

– _Journal Entry 3/12- November 17_ _th_ _1994_

 _'Super Cell and a Force Evolutionary Response'_

 _I've come up with an absolutely ludicrous idea. It could kill me, it could destroy my DNA structure and I could be turned into a blob of mush. But this idea won't leave me alone, it leaves my laying a wake; running calculations in my head._

 _I can implant an order into the Super Cell, a cluster of them and inject them into my body. They'll latch onto the Cells of the place I inject the Super Cells. With the order, they'll assimilate a part of my DNA and 'lock them out' of the DNA surrounding that area._

 _The Super Cells will lock down a small cluster of my DNA and, they will begin to mutate it in a way that I choose. I'll have the Super Cells run that small bit of my DNA in a 'simulation' of sorts, for an extended period of time. I can manipulate the time, extend the 'simulation' with a broken Time Turner I found; I can extend the Forced Evolution to that of a Millions years or so, within moments, such an amount of time can pass for the small DNA mutation._

 _The Simulation I place on my DNA could be described as something akin to a 'Worst Case Scenario'. Evolving my DNA to be far more durable and more combat-centered. Humanity has evolved to be more intelligent than combative in a physical sense. While our instincts still strive for combat, our bodies can't compensate. With the Forced Evolution, I can make aspects of my body far more...enduring, powerful, more perfect._

 _I can fully evolve my body, if I just fill my body with Super Cells, the results could be horrendous. I need to only use it on where I think it's needed...My awful Eyesight, I needed an enhanced Musculature and Skeletal Structure to support the stronger muscles. I'll have to do them individually, or else the Super Cells, with conflicting locations of access will confuse another, and start wrecking up my body._

 _I need to minimize the points where the Super Cells reach. Once the small bit of my DNA is evolved, they'll match th_ _en_ _shift their traits and match the evolved state, and then spread out to the surrounding DNA and convert them. But if I evolve my Optical Nerves, I don't want them to see my Brain Cells or Spinal Nerves, and think they too are Optic Nerves that need to be 'updated'._

 _I need to think more on this…_

 _-Journal Entry 3/26 November 21_ _st_ _1994_

 _'Super Cell and Forced Evolutionary Repose, ZAX 1.2'_

 _I've placed a portion of my DNA, in an isolated environment, with an equal ratio of Super Cells. Something akin to a cluster of six of my Cells, and a single Super Cell. The Super Cell had a program of some random Sidhe DNA I harvested a while back._

 _I've made an interesting discovery. The Super Cells cant self-reproduce and divide, by It itself started to join with my DNA, shifting it's traits to take on my DNA's form and began to convert my DNA to that of Sidhe. It was only able to convert three of my cells, before it lost it's pre-programed instructions. After that, it seemed to completely take on the traits of both my DNA and the Sidhe DNA, creating some sort of neutral zone._

 _So from what I can infer from this, the Super Cell has a limit of now much DNA it can convert, before it 'losses it's identity', and becomes a dormant. I've introduced a second Super Cell into the mix, but it didn't 'wake up' the dormant Super Cell._

 _This is actually very promising, I can use my Forced Evolutionary Response plan, without much fear now. And I thought my plan was...There's something in my DNA test beaker...Is that...wait...it cant be…Is that a...Human Embryo…? Hold on, I'll be right back._

 _\- Journal Entry 3/27 November 25_ _th_ _1994_

 _'A Human-Sidhe Hybrid?'_

 _I don't know where I got the Sidhe DNA from, it's been a long time. But I forgot it was a female, My DNA, her DNA and the Super Cell created something interesting. The Super Cell that went dormant, didn't only become a neutral zone between the Sidhe's and My DNA. With it becoming something almost akin to a Fertilized Egg, but it was only a few Chromosomes away from being just that._

 _But when I introduced the second Super Cell, it saw that DNA combination as a damaged embryo and decided to 'correct' the 'damage'. I can infuse more of my DNA and the Sidhe DNA together, along with millions of Super Cells. Oh geez, I can be a Father...Oh God...I am a Father…_

– _Journal Entry 3/54 March 8_ _th_ _1995_

 _'Super Cell and Forced Evolutionary Response Zax 2.15'_

 _The final preparations for the procedure are underway...let's see how it goes._

–

Within the Chamber of Secrets, Harry sat in a metal chair. He had an IV Drip injected into his arm, making sure he was well hydrated, so when he was under the mutation, he could do so under.

He leveled his free hand to the side, revealing a pair of rings and a bracelet around his wrist. " _ **Bunretsu**_ _(Fission)."_ Harry muttered, as he channeled his magic into the objects on his left hand. They gave off a faint glow, as a duplicate of himself took shape, forming out of gathering shadow.

The Duplicate of Harry looked down at the sitting one. "Alright...start counting from one-hundred." The Duplicate instructed, as he put a re-breather towards Harry's mouth.

"One-hundred...ninety-nine...Ninety-eight...Ninety-Seven..." Harry spoke, before his eyes slowly fell heavy. "...Nin...Ninety-Six...Ninety-Five..." He trailed off, as he went under.

The Duplicate turned around and began to gather the his supplies, out of the corner of his eye. A large glass cylindrical tube filled with liquid Super Cells, the interior of the tube was illuminated by a bright light. Inside the tube was a floating Fetus, four months old in the least. Just a month and half before it reached the safety zone, where it wouldn't be at risk for instability.

The Duplicate exhaled, before he picked up a large and incredibly thin hypodermic needle. With another one resting on a small table, both of them having a small dosage of Super Cells.

Harry looked down at his originated and lightly slapped his face, mostly to make sure he was unconscious. "Phew...alright then..." He said, as he used one hand to open Harry's eye, and use some white tape to secure them open.

An over head light shined down on Harry, before his duplicate hydrated the eye. The Duplicate leaned forward and leveled the long, sharp needle, containing hundreds of Super Cells. He exhaled, before he pushed the needle down through Harry's pupil.

–

 _Journal Entry 3/55 March 10_ _th_ _1995_

 _'Enhanced Eyesight'_

 _The Enhancement was a success, to the untrained up and an unsuspecting person, my eyes only seemed to be slightly changed. My eye mutated and seemed to gain some form of serpent-characteristics, as well as other animal traits. I can see in low-light, and I seem to have Binocular Vision, something serpents and birds seem to have._

 _Those Biological Traits are of a predator, or a hunter. However, since I am of a unique Human species, a 'Magi'. That is also interwoven into my DNA, and it seems my eyes not only got a Biological Evolution, they got a mystical revamp as well._

 _I can see Magic, I see wisps of magic ebbing and flowing about, drifting through me, to others around me. I seem to experience an exponential increase in perception prowess, by other three-hundred percent. Objects going at the velocities of speeding bullets, seem to travel at a snails pace with these eyes. And everything I see with them, is seared into my mind. Right in the front of my memory, almost some form of Eidetic Memory._

 _...I wonder, will these eye help me in my goal? Will they help me transcend?_

 _Those questions leave me with no answers. But I should rest, if I am to enhance my skeletal and muscular systems, I need my rest._

–

 **Now, Menagerie 'Kuo Kuana'**

On the bustling Island of Faunus, there seemed to be a rather normal and sunny day, nothing having gone bad. That was however going to change, with a black stream of smoke with crackling blue energy writhing around it, flew towards the island and landed on top of a building.

The black smoke and blue energy condensed and formed into a singular entity. The creature was a humanoid figure, or something representing a vaguely humanoid shape was visible.

The shadow figure loomed over seven feet tall. It's entire body was completely covered in a black cloak, which had a high pointed color which surrounded it's floating head. It's head was cone-shaped, with the tip at the bottom being it's chin and mouth. On the top of the head, was writhing and bubbling blue flames and black blobs of shadowy matter. It had a pair of bright blue eyes and a glowing mouth, with a pair of black vampiric teeth.

The sound of bubbling originated from the shadowy wraith, before it flared it's black cloak out, revealing his cloak was red-lined and it's chest was adorned with dozens of skulls.

" _Hehehe-hahaha!"_ Demongo laughed, chattering to himself with a high-pitched tone. " _My Mast-aa demands destruction, hehe-haha! And destruction I will create!"_ He announced in a grandiose manner, as he looked down at his chest, at the skulls littering his abdomen.

" _Eeny-meeny-miny-moe…_ _ah, two of my Master's failures..."_ Demongo trailed off, as he took off two of the skulls. " _A Blood Starved Beast and a Twisted Cleric Beast!"_ He announced, as he threw the skulls off the small building.

On the island, in a bustling street of Menagerie, there were two flashes of yellow light, grabbing the attention of the Faunus Populace.

There was an abrupt sound of an explosion, as a horrid shriek of agony filled the air. There was another rumble, as a small structure was knocked over.

"It's a Grimm Attack!" Announced a Faunus member, as people began to gather weapons.

Tearing its way though the island was a huge creature with hideous horns. It was over fifty meters tall, and appeared to be malnourished and had an almost skeletal body. It's left arm was hulking large with copious amounts of fur, it's right arm was long and boney.

The massive Cleric Beast stumbled its way through the populated areas of the island, knocking over structures and crushing Faunus who were trying to fight it.

A Faunus Warrior wielding a massive great sword approached the Cleric Beast from behind, ready to impale it. However, a loud howling sound was all the warrior heard, before a pair of long, clawed and lanky, skinless arms snatched him off his feet and raised him up.

All the Faunus Warrior saw after that, was a large, teeth filled maw, which ripped his head off. His headless corpse was tossed aside, with the second creature releasing another howl. The creature was deformed, gangly with long and lanky limbs, with long and sharp claws. Most of it's skin was peeled back, with the remaining skin hanging off it's back, with some of it covering it's face like a hood.

The surrounding Faunus looked between the two creatures, one was a hulking monstrosity and the other was some kind of beastly nightmare. "Fire at the small one first!" A leader of a small group of Faunus fighters ordered.

Bullets tore through the Blood-Starved Beast, causing it to stumble back, before it stood up on it's hind legs and released a howl. Murky dark green gas seem to burst from it's pores, creating an aura of mist around the creature.

"Shit, shit! Get back!" The leader yelled in horror, as the Beast lunged forward with a new found aggression.

The Leader of the small fighting force watched in shock, as the surrounding Faunus collapsed, as they coughed violently, as the suffocated under the affects of the Blood-Starved Beasts Poison. They started to bleed from their eyes, with their skin slowly burning by an unknown chemical effect.

"Oh...oh God…" The Faunus Leader muttered in stunned abhorrence, only for the Beast to rip him off the ground and gnaw on his head.

On top of a structure, the shadow-wraith Demongo watched the carnage with a wide smile on his face. " _Hehehe-hehe-hahah! Yes, yes, yes! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!"_ He chanted happily.

–

Near the edge of the town, was a very large multilevel house. The howls of the Blood-Starved Beast and the shrieks of the Cleric Beast, reached the Belladonna household.

The door of the household was slammed open, as a tall and muscular man with black hair, a bearded face and yellow eyes burst out of the aperture. He shed a dark violet coat and tossed it aside, revealing his chest.

"Ghira...what's going on?" Asked a worried woman. She was radically more shorter and thinner than her more bulky husband; she was a cat Faunus with black hair and yellow eyes.. She had short black hair with, with gold piercings in her cat ears. She wore a black hakama and sandals with white tabi socks.

Ghira frowned, as he heard loud horrid sounds from the two beasts in the distance. "I don't know. But I have to help my people." He informed.

"Please be safe…" Kali dotted.

"Blaa! All this mushy love stuff, I think I'm gonna hurl!" Came a very cutesy voice, startling the two Belladonnas. The two turned, and saw the visage of a young girl, shadowed underneath a parasol.

The girl slowly raised her parasol, revealing her rather adorable features. She had bright sapphire blue eyes, with long blonde hair which were styled in drill-like pigtails, with similar locks framing her face. She wore a bright pink and white lolita styled dress with matching boots and gloves, her parasol was pink and she wore a large pink bow in her hair. She had a heart motif, having a pink heart on a collar around her neck, in the center of her bow, and it even was highlighted in her pigtails.

"Tee-hee!" The girl giggled with her eyes closed for a moment, and a wide cute smile spread on her face. "Are you Ghira Belladonna? The Former Leader of the White Fang?" She asked cutely.

Ghira inclined his head, the distant sound of his people dying in the distance. "...If I am?" He asked with a growling tone in his voice.

The girl's eyes opened up and she gave the two a smile. "My Daddy sent me here..." She started, as she closed her parasol and put it behind her back, and she leaned on it. "...To kill you." She informed.

Ghira growled. "I don't have time to deal with children!" He started.

"Oh, but what about your dear daughter?" The blonde girl asked curiously, from behind the two Faunus.

Ghira and Kali whirled around, and saw the girl standing right behind them. "She may be a bit older than me, but don't hold my appearance against me!" She whined out, before she looked between the two. "You two make a cute couple, matching and everything! Are you two siblings?" She asked, before she inclined her head. "I don't care about a little incest once and a while...after all...hmhm, My Daddy and I, whew!" She sounded, looking up and shuddered in pleasure.

Kali took a step back, only for her to jump when she bumped right into the blonde girl again. "H-how are..." Kali muttered, only for the blonde girl to lean in close towards the woman.

"Oh my, you look soooooo delicious, My Daddy never said what I _couldn't_ do to you…Tee-hee!" She giggled, only for Ghira to snarl and attack the blonde girl.

Ghira slammed his fist into the girl's chest, sending her sliding back. "Ow!" She whined, as she rubbed her chest. "You...you hit me..." She muttered, as her eye twitched in anger. "…I'll tear you to pieces!" She screamed in anger, before her furious anger twisted into a psychotic state.

"Here I come!" She announced with a psychotic smile.

She appeared behind Ghira, rustling the man's clothes from the sudden appearance of the cute girl. Ghira turned and was forced to dodge as the blonde girl thrust her hands forward, her fists open ready to impale the man with her long pink colored nails.

As Ghira dodged the attacks, the girl began to turn and change tactic, using her body's natural flexibility to turn her arms into whips. She turned and weaved forward, slashing her hands like whips, which essentially bitch-slapped the Faunus.

"Fucking A..." Ghira started as he crouched, and bared his claws.

In an instant, the girl's leg shot up and she kicked the crouching Ghira in the chin. The Faunus stumbled back, holding his bleeding mouth. The blond girl sped forward and dropped to her knees, as she slid underneath Ghira's open legs.

As Ghira held his bleeding mouth, the blond girl stood up behind him her visage looming over him. Her face was shadowed, with only her eyes being visible; gleaning a crimson color and a sinister smile on her face.

In one quick motion, blond girl grabbed Ghira and wrapped her arms around the man's neck. She then wrapped her arms around Ghira's head, putting him in a fully head lock, she then wrapped her legs around the Faunus' legs. She put Ghira's body in a full lock.

The girl pressed her lips against the back of the Fauns' ear. "I'm not some child. I'm Nui. I wish my Daddy let me keep you as a little slave toy. But he promised to spend some _personal_ time with me, so I guess it's okay. And I'll have some fun with your wife too, maybe I'll let you watch. Want some Yuri-Cuckold action, no touching though! Hehe!" Nui giggled out.

Ghira collapsed to his knees, grimacing as he was held in a head lock. Nui leaned her head even further forward, as she licked the side of his cheek. "Hmm...furry, but My Daddy tastes bett…!" She started, before Ghira snapped his arm out of her hold and thrust his clawed fingers towards his shoulder, before a piercing-flesh sound was heard.

Nui was motionless, as blood began to burst from her eye, as Ghira drove his clawed thumb through her eye socket, before he gripped her head. Ghira lifted the girl over his shoulder and slammed her into the ground. He reared his fist back and went to slam it down into her stomach.

"Rrr-aahhh!" Nui screamed in pain filled agony and pure unadulterated rage.

Before Ghira's fist could hit her in the stomach, she grabbed onto his hand with her own, while she used the other hand to hold the claw in her eye-socket in place. She wrapped her legs around Ghira's neck and seemed to posses tremendous amounts of strength, since she lifted Ghira off the ground and slammed him face first into the stone underneath them.

Nui kicked herself up, before she walked over towards Ghira's downed form, before she summoned her parasol and a blade protruded from the end it. Within the next moment, she stabbed downward and impaled the Faunus through the black, into his spine.

"Ah!" She sounded, as she repeatedly stabbed him over and over, blood pooling from both Ghira and her ruined eye.

Blood was everywhere, before Ghira was motionless on the ground. Nui slowly turned and looked to her side, and saw a terrified and petrified Kali standing, staring with wide eyes. Her body was trembling.

"Hehe-time for some stress relief!" Nui said, reverting back to her cutesy persona.

Kali took a step back, only to freeze when a hand was place firmly at the helm of her shirt. She was yanked with Nui, towards the direction of the open door of her house.

"W-wait, no-no-no, p-please, don't...don't do this!" Kali begged, as she dragged back into her house hold.

"Sorry Hun, not gonna happen! Now..." Nui started, as she entered the house, after pushing Kali to the floor. Her hand reached back and she grabbed the door. "...Let's see what you look like, naked!" She said with a smile, as she closed the door behind her.

–

Off near the edge of the Island, the destruction caused by the two beasts was more and more apparent. No matter how many times the Faunus were on the brink of winning, the beasts would regenerate or heal each other. The Cleric Beast would heal, and the Blood-Starved Beast would spread out a toxic poison which killed those that were around it for to long.

"Where's Ghira?" Asked one of the Faunus.

"I-I don't know…He's...he's supposed to protect us...he's supposed to..." Rambled a terrified Faunus.

"It doesn't matter...we have to at least try, even if he did leave us..." Another Faunus commented.

The shadow of the Cleric Beast towered over the Faunus fighting force, it released a shriek as it went to attack, it's eyes blazing blue. Behind the Cleric Beast, the lanky Blood-Starved Beast slowly approached.

"…What can we even do? We attack and attack, and they just won't go down!" A Faunus said in despair.

"We can't give up…we can't..." The oldest of the Faunus said, as he looked at the approaching Beasts. Behind him, were the inhabitants of the island, all cowering behind the weapon wielding Faunus. His eyes trailed behind the two beasts, he saw the carnage the beasts created, the dead civilians and warriors that had fallen, all trying to protect what was there. "…We lost..." He muttered, defeat in his voice.

The Faunus looked between themselves, having heard of Grimm wiping out entire towns and cities. They never thought they'd be one of them.

The Cleric Beast shrieked at the gathering Faunus, as it charged at the, ripping up the ground in it's wake. There was a faint metal clank, as a man with long, spiky black hair and crimson armor landed in front of the cowering Faunus.

The ground rumbled underneath the Cleric Beast's powerful legs, as it charged forward, shrieking in agony. The crimson armored man opened his eyes, revealing his blazing Sharingan.

Madara formed a single hand seal, as he brought his hands up towards his mouth and inhaled. " _ **Katon...**_ " He started, before he exhaled. " _ **Gōka Mekkyaku(**_ _Great Fire Annihilation)!"_ He spoke, as he expelled a literal sea of flames from his mouth, which erupted forward and slammed straight into the Cleric Beast.

The creature howled in agony and pain, as it's body was set ablaze. The fire dissipated, revealing the popping and crackling corpse of the beast, which dissolved away.

Madara adjusted his posture, standing a bit straighter, his Sharingan landing on the Blood-Starved Beast, which was thrashing about. The Blood-Starved Beat focused on Madara for a moment, before a person descended from the sky behind the creature. A person with swept back blue hair.

"The fuck're you supposed to be?" Grimmjow asked, looking at the Blood-Starved Beast.

The beast turned and it expelled a mist of poison. Grimmjow grimaced at the small, feeling a bit nauseous at the smell of the poison. He leveled his hand at creature. "Whatever, I don't fucking care. Let's so how much of you is left after taking a blast from my _**Cero!**_ " He announced, as a crimson beam of spiritual energy enveloped the beast, vaporizing the beast.

Grimmjow licked his lips and laughed to himself, as he flexed his fingers, cracking the joints and tendons in his hand. "It feels good to be strong." He said to himself, as he vanished in the sound of static.

A distance away, within a shadowy alley, a pair of bright blue eyes illuminated the darkness. " _Hehehe-gye-hahaha!"_ Demongo laughed hysterically to himself, having the time of his life. " _So much destruction, so much chaos! Haha- My Mast-aa is going to be so pleased! So pleased!"_ He raved to himself, as he vanished in a burst of blue flames.

Madara stared at the singed ground, the remnants of his attack leaving a scar on the earth. The stone and sand having been melted together, forming a black-obsidian glass.

"...Who are you?" a Faunus asked tentatively, as some were brazen enough to step forward.

"Madara Uchiha." Was the man's only reply, simply staring forward and not acknowledging the people behind him.

There was a sound of static, as Grimmjow appeared in front of the Uchiha with a grin on his face. As he appeared, some of the Faunus took steps back in surprise. "You killed your monster too?" Grimmjow commented, as he looked to the burnt area. "Fuck, you fucked this places up." He noticed.

Madara slowly inhaled and then exhaled, closing his eyes and not responding to the Arrancar. "You two, how can we even thank you for your acts of heroism?" Asked an aged Faunus member.

Grimmjow turned and looked at them, a massive grim forming on his face. "Our leader will be here soon, listen to what he and his partner have to say. That is what you can do with your thanks." Madara stated, not giving Grimmjow the chance to mess things up.

"Fucking shit man, I know we could've gotten more out of this." He stated.

"…I care little for childish-selfish desires." Madara responded bluntly.

"Well I do, you ass-hat!" Grimmjow snapped angrily, before he was stopped by the sound of a high-pitched whirling sound, as a VTOL-craft descended from the sky.

The side doors of the craft opened up, with the masked visage of Adam and the shadowy form of Harry were seen. Adam hopped out o the craft, with Harry following.

Adam took the lead, as he walked towards his people. As he walked forward, Harry stopped, feeling a flicker of resonance connect with his magic. He glanced down at his shadow and he saw it writhe, before a pair of blue eyes formed.

"Hmm..." Harry sounded, a pleased tone in his action.

"You...you helped save us!?" Asked the older Faunus in surprise, as he took a step towards Adam.

Adam walked towards the Faunus survivors. "Of course we would, that's the job of the White Fang! We're your protectors! We stand up for the Faunus when everyone is so ready to put us down; even when our own kind looks down upon us; we will still protect you." He conveyed in a passionate tone.

"I guess...I guess we misunderstood you." The older Faunus admitted, getting a 'hmph' from Adam. "What do we do now? Where is Ghira?" Asked the elder Faunus, looking at Adam and than at the destroyed town.

"Ghira, he's gone." Adam informed, as he looked at the Faunus. His voice was projecting a bit. "Was he killed by one of those creatures, did he run away and abandon you, or some other form of disappearance? Is irreverent. He was your Chieftain, he was your leader, your protector." He stated, as he looked among the hundreds upon hundreds of surviving Faunus, their population having been cut down a third by the attack.

"He let this happen through incompetence or apathy. The White Fang, our...ahem. It's current leader, is to weak to protect us, as it so seems. The White Fang has had constant weak-willed, tiresome, and incompetent leaders." Adam spoke, before he held his hand out and swiped it to the side. "No More, I say!" He announced.

"For as long as we all can remembers, our forces, our species as been ravaged by humanity! Our towns, our villages, our homes; the places that were supposed to be protected by the White Fang, by the Huntsmen and Huntresses, being laid to ruin. The women and children being ravaged and killed!" He announced, causing the Faunus to shared glances with one another, nodding in agreement.

Adam motioned to the area around him. "This is a perfect example of their apathy, you were out of their focus, so they didn't care! But I did, I cared. I brought allies, my partner, and we annihilated this threat! I am going to be the new leader of the White Fang. I, am going to protect you. I, will give you the resources to fix this mess..." He informed, as he turned and held a hand out towards Harry. "With my partner, we're going to reshape the White Fang...and then, we're going to reshape the world!" He declared, getting cheers from the surrounding Faunus.

"You all have been brave, taking this punishment from humanity. An unjust punishment, a punishment brought out by their fear; their fear of the unknown. We aren't going to get the short end of the stick, not anymore. I will lead you to a revolution. With my military might, with my partners powers and his allies. I will wage war upon humanity. They thought of us as monsters, they thought of as as beasts!" He announced, as he looked around at the Faunus.

"Let's show them how much of a beast, we can be!" Adam spoke loudly.

"Yeah!" "Yes, let's do this!" "I can't wait!" Were the cheers of some of the more vocal Faunus. Canine Faunus, Feline Faunus, Reptilian and Amphibious, all of them looked ready.

"But…I must say this. I am in need of supporters, I am in need of help. Harry and I, we only have a small portion, a tiny fraction of the White Fang's support. If I am to take Leadership...I will need support." Adam admitted, not wanting a backlash. "I need support, and if I get it, I promise to wage war upon humanity, and gain what you so sorely lack...freedom, freedom of bias, of discrimination. I promise you all a war that will change this world." Adam declared, holding his arms out in a grandiose manner.

He looked at the hundreds of Faunus, before one by one, young Faunus stepped forward, Faunus ranging in species. From ages sixteen to late thirties. All of them between male and female.

"My Brother was killed by a Grimm Attack, a Huntsman was there; and he protected those he deemed worthy of saving..." A Lizard Faunus informed.

"My Mother and Father, they were pushed out of their home by humans. It was only because they came here, that I was born." A teenager Faunus admitted, as he glanced down. "The White Fang should've protected them...now…now..." He trailed off, only for Adam to put a hand on the teenager's shoulder.

"That anger you feel, use it. Temper it and make it your greatest weapon." Adam instructed, causing the teen to nod curtly.

Adam took a step back "I plan to reform the White Fang, it won't be some half-thought up Terrorist Organization which does casual and down right abysmal attempts at chaos and mayhem across the globe. Creating only inconveniences for our enemies. And we aren't going to be protesters, either." He said, giving a firm swipe of his hand at the 'protesters' comment.

Harry took a few steps back, as Adam gave a large speech to the Faunus. Grimmjow was grinning, listening to the war-speech, with Madara having his eyes closed.

The Sorcerer hopped back in the VTOL craft, not really caring to hear the rest of the speech. As he entered the craft, he heard a strange sound of muffled groans, caused him to turn and take a step back in surprise.

Standing in a cute posture, was a rather young looking blonde girl wearing obscene amounts of pink clothes. However, it was who was at her side. Kneeling on the floor next to the girl, was a Blake Belladonna's mother, Kali. She was staring off, with a distant look in her eyes, around her mouth was a ball-gag. And her clothes had dozens of cuts along them. Her arms were bound behind her back, held by a pink ribbon.

"Daddy!" Nui chirped out in a high-pitched voice, as she saw her 'father'.

Harry glanced at her. "Why is there someone I don't know on my ship?" He asked seriously, an edge in his tone.

Nui closed her eyes and a wide smile formed on her face. "She was just so cute and cuddly, I just had to keep her Daddy! Please don't tell me your mad." She asked, forming a sad look.

Harry noticed Nui had a unique looking purple eye-patch on one of here eyes. "What happened to your eye?" He asked. He was a very calculating and abet a detached person, a charming and callous person. Everything he did, has a purpose. But he had some...worry in his voice.

Nui just smiled in return. "I fell, nothing to worry about, Daddy! To make up for my...injury, I brought her here!" She admitted in a cute tone, as she put a foot on Kali's back and forced her to lower to the floor.

Harry looked at the cat Faunus, who had her eyes shut and was whimpering in pain. "If your wondering about her body, Daddy! I checked _every inch_ of her, she's a tasty-tasty one! And if your mean to her long enough, she does whatever you want! You wouldn't believe what she did to me, if I promised to stop hurting her!" Nui chirped out, revealing her sadistic-psychopathic personality.

The Sorcerer stared at the bound Cat Faunus. "...What am I going to do with you, Nui?" He asked in an almost incredulous tone.

Nui tilted her head. "You could let me tie you up, I wanna have some hot Father-Daughter BDSM action!" She admitted with a cute tone in her voice. "I wanna be Dom!" She called out.

Harry shook his head, not commenting on his daughter's strange kinks. He then knelt down in front of Kali, to see she was beginning to pant heavily. She was sweating like crazy, her pupils were dilating, and she was trembling. He noticed tears were welling up in her eyes, smudging her already smeared eyeshadow.

"You think her daughter is just as good as her!?" Nui asked cutely. "I didn't find any pictures, I but I hope she is! Oh I can just imaging forcing her daughter to eat me out, and then force her mother to make-out with her after! Eeeck!" Nui shrieked in excitement.

Harry gave Nui a look, causing the blonde girl to pout and look away, having annoyed her Daddy. He reached out and pulled the ball gag out of her mouth. "P-please, please, I'll do anything you want...I'll let you do anything to me...just...just don't hurt my baby girl, don't hurt Blake!" Kali cried out, causing Harry to flinch back.

–

" _P-please, please, No! Not Harry! Don't hurt my son! I'll do anything, just don't hurt my baby!" Were the screams of a woman, before there was a flash of green light, and the sound of cold laughter_

Harry stared at Kali, as she tearfully begged and pleaded for her daughter. "...I...I'm not going...to hurt your daughter..." He managed to get out in reflex of his emotion trigger, his own eyes watering up a bit from the jogged memory.

Kali looked at him and noticed his own visible distress. "...What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"A mother who would give up her own life...for her child." He replied in a soft voice, as he adjusted his posture and crouched down to her level, so they were seeing eye to eye. "…I'm not going to hurt your daughter." He informed.

"Thank you!" Kali breathed out in relief, as she leaned forward and rested her face against his shoulder. "Thank you, thank you!" She whispered out.

Nui's eye twitched and she kicked Kali in the back, harshly. "Do not touch my Daddy with your filthy face!" She snapped, causing the cat Faunus to whimper and retract, submissively.

Harry glared at Nui, causing the blonde girl to shrink back. "Remove her binds." He instructed.

"B-but, but Daddy..." Nui started, as Harry stood Kali up.

"Don't question me, Nui. Or I'll be the one dealing out punishments in our personal time." Harry responded, causing Nui to cross her arms and pout.

"Fine!" She whined out, as she drew out a large blade.

Kali's eyes went wide and she whimpered, and quickly went behind Harry, giving Nui a terrified look. "I...I don't mind being tied. J-just...keep her away from me...please..." She begged.

Nui rolled her eyes. "Geez, you act like I tormented you for our entire time together. I only hurt you for about ten minutes, after that. For an hour, you went to town licking my feet, legs, tummy and everything in between. You even ate me out without me asking, both places. I mean, you're kinda slutty if you think about it." She insulted.

Harry felt Kali tremble behind him, he glanced back and saw she was looking down in shame. ' _Man, I kinda want to move my tongue around your mouth, see if I could taste Nui.'_ He mused, holding himself back. Something that surprised him, why would he hold back? No one would know, no one would care, no one could stop him.

"Why do you wanna free her anyway, Daddy?" Nui asked curiously with a tilt of her head. "It'll be easier for her to deepthroat you, if you have a firm control of her! Oh, unless you want me to put me foot on the back of her head and force her all the way to the base! Oh, can I Daddy, please Daddy!?" Nui begged in a cute fashion.

To Harry, that wasn't entirely a bad idea. His eyes scanned over Kali, taking in her rather attractive form. Kali noticed the look in his eyes, and she really wished Nui wasn't there. She was like the devil on his shoulder. "...Just...don't hurt my daughter." Kali muttered, as she sunk to her knees.

"Oh geez, I don't even have to enforce punishment and you are already on your knees! You must really love my Daddy!" Nui chirped out, only for Harry to yank the blade out of her hand and he cut the ribbon binding Kali.

"...I…I have nothing left…just please don't hurt my daughter...I'll do anything you want...I'll let you do anything to me." Kali submitted.

Harry looked down at the Cat Faunus, at the level she was at, her face was inches away from a certain region of his body. The idea to take her up on that offer was certainly tempting. ' _I haven't had the company of a woman...who isn't my insane daughter…I could completely destroy her will...or I could make her loyal to me. And then have her daughter join her as well.'_ He thought, having gotten over his initial shock of what Kali did to him.

A faint smirk formed on his lips, as he observed Kali's submissive form, her head lowered. Harry knelt down and gave her a sympathetic look, as he put a hand on her cheek. Kali looked into his eyes. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. You can...well...do your services, in due time. But first, you must rest and recuperate." He advised.

Kali lowered her head. "...Thank you...for the chance at rest..." She muttered, resigned to her fate.

Nui gave Harry a look. "Daddy..." She whined, only for Harry to respond with a look of his own. He did a shushing gesture. He gave her a smirk and a wink, causing the blonde girl to smile cutely to herself, glad she made her Daddy happy.

He took a few steps back and left the VTOL craft, with Nui following, giddy with excitement. As the door sealed behind them, Nui smiled at her father. "I knew you'd love my gift, Daddy!" She chirped out happily.

Harry idly nodded. "When you have free time...spend it with her, and do what you do best." He instructed, causing Nui to gasp.

"Oh Daddy, I get to play with your toy, no lie!?" She asked.

"No lie." Harry responded. "Do whatever it is, that gets you off. Break her mind if you want, I don't really care." He said with a shrug. "But if you can, keep her as cognoscente as possible. So when I interact with her, she'll beg for my presence...to help her, to sooth her fear of you." He schemed.

Nui twirled around, flaring her dress upwards. "Oh Daddy, I'm getting so wet at the thought of watching her submit herself to you!" She cheered, before a psychotic smile spread across her face. "...And I can't wait to watch her mind-break apart..." She trailed off, as she brought a hand up to her eye-patch. Feeling unadulterated hatred to what Ghira did to her beautiful and cute body, how he ruined it for her dear Daddy. Now, she was going to enjoy making his wife pay.

Harry oblivious to his daughters thoughts, noticed Adam walking towards him, an unsure look on his face. "Harry, I know our fight with the Keepers will be a long and destructive one. And I'll need the support of the White Fang to assist us. But…some of those people are teenagers, right? They can't be useful assets." He commented.

"Please! Don't be ridiculous. I was younger than them when I first picked up my sword and rammed it through the skull of a fifty-meter long serpent monster." Harry said with a dismissive tone. "You will take these new assets, turn them into soldiers, organize them, train them, supply them, militarize them and command them!" He instructed.

"You are the final iteration of the White Fang, the leader destined to rule it, it'll be pinnacle of evolution and cause a marvelous revolution! It's magnificent, my friend!" He complimented.

Adam closed his eyes and smiled faintly at the charismatic words of his partner. "What now?" Adam questioned.

Harry pursed his lips in thought and then smiled. "This is the part, where we split ways for the time being. You take your resources, cultivate them, strengthen them. Madara, Grimmjow and I, we'll head off...to a very special academy." He informed, getting an unsure look from the Faunus.

"The Huntsmen Academy? Why?" Adam questioned.

Harry just smiled at him, his eyes narrowing into fine slits. "Trust in the fact I know what I am doing. Take care, Adam." He said, doing a slight wave of his hand.

– _ **Weeks Later, Vale**_

Within the spanning city of Vale, near the center of it was a wide-airfield, which housed several massive Airships which transported a plethora of individuals.

However, there was one specific Airship people were boarding. Harry looked at the dozens of people ranging from seventeen-to-twenty one, all loading into the Airship. All of the wearing unique sets of clothes and seemed to be carrying storage-bags and weapons.

Harry looked around, seeing all the Huntsmen and Huntresses in Training ready to start their journey. His attire had changed a bit, from his more formal attire to a more battle centered one, taking influence from Madara's Shinobi world and his own Wizarding World.

He donned a black cloak with emerald lining. The cloak had a storm flap, with an emerald colored cinch around the collar. Underneath the cloak was a grey, long-sleeved, collared shirt, with a pale purple vest. The sleeveless of his shirt had predominant cuffs, which seemed to create a transition into a pair of black fingerless gloves he wore. He wore of brown leather belts, with one holding up his pants and the other holding a sheath to a long sword. Completing his outfit, he wore a pair of brown dragon-hide leather boots, which his pant legs were tucked into.

There was a faint clank of metal, as the unchanged Madara stood next to Harry, his arms crossed. His Sharingan eyes glanced around, lazily. Not taking any noticeable interest in the people around him.

"Oh, look at all the cute girls!" A cute and high-pitched tone of Nui's voice commented, as she looked around enthusiastically. "I wonder where should I start first!?" She said excitedly.

"Really...a bunch of children? Why can't we just kill them all?" Grimmjow asked, as he stood behind Harry, his eyes glancing at the nearby Huntsmen/Huntresses in training.

Harry took a breath, as he closed his eyes and felt the area around him, letting the ambient magic drifting through the air, passing through person to person. "I feel the world around us, the small echoes of people's interactions. All going according to a 'plan' a 'destiny'. I can feel the people around us, their minds vibrating with thoughts, feelings, their past and their future. I feel their desires, their need to feed, to mate, to fight." He stated, Madara glanced at the Sorcerer, being reminded of Hashirama's ability in Senjutsu.

"I want to draw the Keepers out. It requires me to feel the critical points in this reality, and know how to strike in such a way that the echoes travel to the Keepers. If I go to strong, if I ruin this world so quickly, the Keepers might as well just destroy it and start again, without interfering. But if a start small, if I push several events in a certain way, I could create a ripple that will draw them out." Harry explained. "Such manipulation is not achieved through just raw power. Something like this, required the use of propelling of events, or selected ones into motion. It is done through teaching, through example. What is greatly required is awakening some people here, to the truth of their lives. Only then, will defying their destiny be possible...and draw a Keeper to us." He elaborated.

"And you can 'see' and 'feel' such critical points?" Madara questioned.

"My ability to feel magic is a complex ability, but I does help. I know about you two, because when I was in the Aether…I caught glimpses into myself...and more specifically, alternate versions of myself." Harry explained.

"Ulquiorra..." Grimmjow commented, as he scowled at the name.

"The one who brought you back through the Impure World Reincarnation..." Harry said, looking at Madara. "...Another version of myself. I caught glimpses into their lives. There is a person here, who is my alternate self. I know how is life meets an...unfortunate end. I know how some events come, and so, I'll change them." He informed.

"Who's you're alternate self here?" Grimmjow questioned, hoping to not meet another Ulquiorra.

Harry turned and looked at Nui, to see the petite blonde psychopathic girl, had her eyes closed and a perpetual cute smile on he face, as she slowly turned her opened parasol over her shoulder. "...Who indeed." He commented, finding her smile contagious and smirked. "Let's have some fun!" He urged.

– _ **Elsewhere**_ -

Blip...Bloop...Brip...The sound of rippling water reverberated across a vast lake. A vast, open horizon of shimmering silver water, reflecting a bright celestial object. Along the pristine silver water surface, faint drop of water rippled.

Standing above the surface of water, was a humanoid creature. It's appearance was something unearthly, Eldritch in nature. It had sharp teeth and no visible eyes. It had a pair of three-clawed fingers, for each hand. It didn't have any legs, and instead just levitated. It wore a long dark red rob, with gold embroidery.

The Keeper drifted along the pristine silver water, displaying images of the reality in represented. The image of a red cloaked girl decapitating a Nevermore, of a black bow wearing girl holding a blade to an orange-haired man's throat, a blonde girl being decimated by a girl with a trio of hair colors, a large tournament, a wave of black creatures festering upon and feasting on a city, a red-headed girl being incinerated.

Images of times yet to come, flickering a bout, as they events should take place. However there was a loud, dripping sound, causing the Keeper to turn. Erupting from the sound, as a ripple, which cast outwards, larger then the other normal ripples in the silver-water.

The large ripple connected with the images, causing them to distort for a few moments. The Keeper inclined it's head, as it created a cacophony of light clicking sounds. It held it's hand up, causing a crimson dust to form and radiate around it's three-clawed fingers, before it swiped it downwards.

The red matter flowed forward and connected with the silver water. It was going to manipulate the world around the ripple for a moment, hopefully to snuff out what caused such a distortion before the Ripples were permanent scars in this reality.

 **End of the Second Chapter.**

 **Yeah, I made Nui Harime, Harry's artificial Daughter.** **I thought it'd be interesting. Since in most of my other stories, I write Neo as a semi-Nui character...Since Neo's character is rather unexplored. And I thought it'd be fun for Nui and Neo to interact, and the threesome between the two must be...killer.**

 **Now I know some people might be upset with Kali's treatment, well…I suggest anyone who is upset to avoid the Rule 34 of her then. Because…phew.**

 **Anyway, later.**


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own any intellectual properties._

In the city of Vale, a crowd of young people, Huntsmen and Huntresses in training flocked onto a large Airship. Standing behind the crowed, was a group of four individuals.

"Let's go." Harry spoke, as motioned towards the Airship.

"Can't I just fly to this stupid school?" Grimmjow asked irritated.

"...Do you know where it is?" Madara asked calmly. Grimmjow gave the Uchiha a glare. "I'll take that as a 'no'." He stated, as he shook his head and sighed. "If you have nothing useful to add, keep your simple questions your self." He advised.

"Keep questions to _your_ self." Grimmjow muttered, crossing his arms and scowling.

Madara's Sharingan gleaned in the sunlight, as he cast Grimmjow a side-ways glance. "Do you have something to prove?" He questioned with a tone of irritation.

Grimmjow sported a wide maniacal grin, as he turned and gripped his sword. "Name the time and place, and I'll wipe the floor with your sorry-pale ass!" He snapped.

"The nails that tend to stick out the most, get hammered in the hardest." Madara commented.

"You talk a big game…" Grimmjow started, only for his eyes to connect with Madara's spinning Sharingan Eyes.

"...And I give it, if the situation arises." The Ancient Uchiha stated.

Harry glanced at the Battle Hungry Arrancar and the Battled Hardened Uchiha, before he rolled his eyes and took a few steps away from his group. Nui was happily watching the two, standing in between them, her eye darting between the two. Her eye sparkling with innocence, but hid more sinister intentions.

As Harry walked away from his group, his eyes landed on a figure of a girl, from behind. From what he saw the girl had a pair of brown boots, with orange socks, set at different lengths. His eyes trailed up her pale legs to her black, tight short-shorts.

His serpent-like eyes seemed to constrict and form fine-slits, as he inclined his head and openly checked out the blonde girls tight rear. ' _A girl with shorts like that...your ass looks so tight and delicious…'_ He thought, as his long tongue flickered out for a moment.

His eyes trailed up and he noticed the girl had long, flowing bright blonde hair. From the way the blonde girl was moving, she was looking for something. His eyes did another once over to the girl, before he walked forward and 'offered his assistance'.

"Hello there, are you lost or something?" Harry asked, causing the blonde girl to turn and look at him. There eyes connected, bright lilac colored eyes meeting dark green serpent-slitted eyes. "I must say, you are lost. Heavens up there, darling." He admitted in a charming tone, as his eyes flickered up to the sky.

"...Oh...my God. That was so cheesy..." The blonde girl said, as a grin began to spread across her face. "I love It! I'm Yang, and _who_ are you?" She asked, as she held a hand out towards the Sorcerer.

Harry narrowed his eyes into slits and a smile formed on his face, as he reached out and took her hand into his own. "Call me Harry, Harry Black." He introduced himself, before he felt a faint flicker of recognition. Almost like he met the girl before. But he disregarded such a notion. He would've remembered such a cute girl.

Yang inclined her head. "Try not to squint like that, you look like some wannabe bad-guy." She commented lightly, wanting to tease him.

"You're hair is pretty bright, it's actually blinding." Harry admitted, as he opened his eyes revealing his slitted serpent-like eyes, causing his pupils to constrict into lines and he closed his eyes again.

Yang blinked a few times in surprise. "R-really?" She asked, as she ran a hand through her hair. "Wait...are you a Faunus?" She asked curiously.

"I have been called such." Harry admitted, not lying and not telling the truth. He didn't want to explain that his unique features were a result of Magical and Eldritch experimentation he ran on himself.

"Heh, that's pretty cool. I've never really met any Faunus before. Especially not one as cute." Yang flirted.

"You flatter me..." Harry said, as he squinted his eyes. "…So, why were you looking around? Are you lost?" He questioned.

Yang put a hand on her hip and shook her head, causing her long flowing blonde hair to bounce around a bit. "Na, not really. I'm looking for my Sis. I heard she was accepted into Beacon, and I wanted to personally congratulate her!" She admitted.

"Such pride in your family..." Harry said, thinking of other people in his life who had such loyalties and traits. "…I like that." He admitted.

"Do you have any siblings?" Yang asked curiously.

Harry's lips began tight, as his smile was more strained. "…U-Unfortunately no. That's not possible." He answered.

Yang gave him a small smile. "Well, I'm sure parents are proud of you, becoming a Huntsmen." She said, trying to make her new friend happy.

Harry glanced off, the smile on his face slowly falling. "Parents…yes, I'm sure they're proud of me…proud of whatever I do. They're my parents after all. Even...if they can't confirm it. I know they're proud." He admitted.

Yang looked at him, before she felt a dreaded in her stomach and understood his underlying words. "I...I'm so sorry, I didn't know." She apologized.

"We just met, how could you have possibly known?" Harry asked dryly.

"Well...ah...I'm sure your parents are with you..." Yang said awkwardly, as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I know that, especially my Mom. My Mom is always with me, not matter what...I know." Harry said, as he trailed off.

"...Moms...yeah..." Yang said, she too trailed off. Her eyes getting a far off look in them.

Harry cast a glance at Yang and noticed her far off look, at the mention of Mothers. "Did your mother die too?" He asked curiously.

Yang forced a smile on her face. "N-nope, I-I really don't want to talk about my mother." She admitted, causing Harry to study her features.

Harry had his own smile on his face. "Sure, so...what's your Sister look like?" He asked.

Yang glanced away, as she rubbed at her arm in uncertainty. The whole Mother Discussion killing the mood. "She's tiny, wears black and red...and has this cute red cloak." She admitted.

"...You mean the girl who entered the Airship two a few minutes ago?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yeah, wait...what?" Yang asked, as she looked at Harry. "Why didn't you tell me?!" She demanded.

Harry shrugged. "I honestly didn't think it was relevant...until now." He admitted casually.

Yang gave him a look, before she pursed her lips. "...Wait, how did you even remember what she looked like?" She questioned, and she noticed Harry glance off a shrug. "...Did...Did you check out my sister!?" She demanded, her eyes flickering red.

"Now that's neither here...nor there." Harry responded dryly. "She was wearing almost transparent black-pantyhose. I mean, I'm an all parts kinda guy. You gotta love the legs." He stated.

Yang's eyes twitched. "That's my sister you're talking about!" She snapped, her hair flickering with faint flames.

Harry held his hands up in surrender. "Let's just agree, to disagree, eh?" He offered. "I found your sister, she's in that ship. Where we should be..." He said, as he motioned towards the Airship.

Yang's hand shot out and grabbed onto Harry's wrist. "Come on..." She growled out.

"…And you're taking me...why?" Harry said, a tone of amusement in his voice. He never met such a demanding girl...it was kinda hot, pardon the pun.

"So I can make sure you don't check out my sister!" Yang stated, as she dragged him along with her.

"By taking me to her, smart." Harry commented, as he was dragged along with the blonde.

"I don't like your sass, but I can make sure you don't check her out." Yang informed. "...After all...I'll be there." She added.

"...Hmm...Can't argue with that." Harry agreed with a playful smile on his face.

A twitching blue eye watched the scene unfold, as Nui lost her smile. "Who does that blonde-big boobed-bimbo think she's doing, dragging My Daddy!" She snapped, as she stomped her foot. "Only I can command my Daddy...and that's only in the bedroom!" She yelled.

Both Madara and Grimmjow were leaning to the side, their hair blown by the force of Nui's yell. Grimmjow used his pinkie to rub inside his ear.

"Jesus, you got a set of lungs on you." Grimmjow complained.

Madara blinked a few times, as his eyes flickered towards Nui. ' _Strange.'_ He thought simply, as he went onto the Airship, where Harry was dragged.

' _That blonde chick had some killer tits though.'_ Grimmjow mused, as he followed suite. Nui was gritting her teeth, before she vanished.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!" Yang said in a gushing tone, as she enveloped her sister in a bone crushing hug. "This is the best day ever!" She declared.

Ruby gasped in pain. "...Please...Stop..." She forced out.

"Bit I'm so proud of you!" Yang admitted, as she released her sister.

Harry stood right next to them, looking between them, his eyes squinted. ' _Sisters?'_ He thought to himself, looking between the two girls with radically different appearances. His eyes trailed back down towards the shorter, younger girl's looking legs. And then his eyes trailed up her attire, despite how Gothic is seemed, it was rather adorable. Her red-hood only complemented it's cuteness.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone is going to think you're the bee's knees." Yang stated.

'… _Yeah, petite and tiny, with tall and busty…i wonder if they ever experimented.'_ Harry mused, fantasizing about the two sisters.

"I don't really want any bees near me..." Ruby stared, before her eyes glanced over and saw some staring at them. "Y-Yang, who's this?" She asked, a bit caught off guard by the, in her opinion a handsome older guy looking at her.

Harry quickly squinted his eyes, as he put a hand on his abdomen and bowed. "I am Harry, and who might you be?" He questioned.

"Watch it..." Yang warned, not wanting a cute guy who looked a few years older then her, flirting with her little sister.

"...I'm just being an English Gentleman. No harm to be found here." Harry responded in a charismatic tone, his accent causing Ruby to shiver a bit, finding it so unique. Yang crossed her arms, giving Harry a piercing look, but his charisma caused her to lower her guard.

Seeing no trouble, Ruby mirrored Harry and bowed. "I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose!" She said happily.

"Ruby Rose...and Yang Rose?" Harry said unsure, that didn't sound quite right.

"Oh, Yang's last name is Xio Long." Ruby informed.

He pursed his lips for a moment, before a sudden realization hit him. "You two are half-sisters." He said, as he hit himself on the side of the head. "Duh." He sounded.

"Yep, we have the same Dad!" Ruby admitted.

"Eh, eh, eh...no need to be sharing so much personal stuff on the first meeting!" Yang warned.

Ruby held her cloak up in front of her body, and looked down. "Y-yeah, right." She mumbled.

"No need to be so disheartened, darling. I never meant to pry." Harry admitted.

"It's no knock against you..." Yang started, giving Harry a grin. "…You can't give everything about you away. What fun would our later meetings be?" She questioned.

"So we're meeting after this, now?" Harry responded.

Yang put a hand on her hip and gave him an obvious once-over. "If you play your cards right, you can talk to me again." She offered.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Wow, I'm so excited. I just can't contain my enthusiasm." He said dryly.

"I know!" Yang responded with fake excitement, before she looked at Ruby, only to see her little sister had been openly and almost embarrassingly, staring at Harry with wide silver eyes. "Yo, Sis!" She said, putting an arm around her sister.

"Huh, yeah, huh?" Ruby sounded, as she looked to her older sister.

"You might wanna keep your mouth closed, you might start drooling." Yang teased.

There was a sound on a Newscast, which caused Ruby and Yang to look at it. "The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa." A voice spoke, as the image on the screen change.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights Protest turns dark when members of the White Fang disrupt the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has no disrupted..." Another voice started.

Yang's eyes trailed towards Harry, to see his eyes were squinted and the smile on his face was gone, holding more of a neutral expression.

"...Hmm..." He seemed to sound, before the feed was cut off and a hologram of a middle-aged woman appeared.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon." She spoke sternly.

"Who's that?" Yang asked curiously.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." She informed, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow.

' _Goodwitch? Weird…'_ He thought to himself.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Glynda spoke, before her holographic visage vanished.

The Airship drifted through the sky, flowing over a large body of water and fly upwards, towards Beacon. "Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby announced to her sister, as she looked out of the view-port of the vessel.

Harry looked at the two sister, who were looking out the window. He heard the sound of someone groaning, causing him to look to his side, and he saw a blond teen, hunched over holding his stomach. Slowly the Sorcerer took steps back, when he heard the teen's stomach gurgling.

' _Nice and easy…'_ Harry thought, getting a sizable distance from the blond. ' _...Better leg it out of here.'_ He thought worried, quickly speed-stepping away from the groaning blond.

–

Some time later, the Airship had landed a distance away from a large facility, Beacon Academy. The sun was shinning, the birds were chirping, and the sense of adventure was in the air.

That was until a blond teen rushed out of the Airship and vomited into a trash can. Exiting from the Airship was a duo, a pair of individuals with radically different outfit colors, which seemed to oddly enough compliment one another.

Harry had his hands close to him, with his black cloak enclosed around his body, hiding his lower half and his sheathed sword. Standing close next to him was a short and petite girl, almost two feet shorter than the Sorcerer, dressed in copious amounts of pink and white clothing, with a similarly colored parasol. Which was open and shadowing the two.

The Sorcerer had his eyes squinted shut with a wide smile stretching across his face, belaying his darker nature. However, Nui's remaining eye was shut and she had a wide, cute smile on her face, concealing her psychotic personality under a mask of cuteness.

As the two walked, Nui remained just a few inches behind Harry in pace. With how zealously the two stood close to another, one would assume they were at the very least romantically involved; unaware that their relationship held more familial ties, which twisted in with their romantic relationship.

"Hmm-hm-hm-hm-hm-hmm...Bum-bum-bum-bum...du-do-do-du..dum-do-do-du..." Nui sounded, humming and making strange sounds, as the duo walked in the shadow of her parasol.

"…What are you doing?" Harry asked dryly.

Nui smiled cutely. "Singing my theme song!" She said enthusiastically.

"Theme song…" Harry said with an incredulous tone.

"Ah-huh..." Nui responded, as she put her free hand behind her back. "…It's a song that keeps playing in my head when ever I do my stuff...like killing, having fun, and having _fun_." She said, giving her Father a smile.

"Where did I go wrong with you?" Harry asked, in jest.

"Te-hehehe." Nui giggled out adorably. "You know you love me, and you know you love fucking ever part of me!" She commented. Harry exhaled loudly, as he looked away from her. Almost in a way of emphasizing his previous statement. "Wait...I know what you're upset about! You want a theme song too!" Nui announced.

"Because my life wouldn't be complete without one." Harry said dryly.

"Oh I got it!" Nui chirped out, before she gave him a teasing grin. "...All around me are familiar faces..." She said, in a very obnoxious voice.

Harry clicked his tongue. "Oh, fuck off with that." He responded, getting a fit of giggles from Nui.

"I couldn't help it, Daddy! It's Meme-tastic!" Nui admitted.

"One, that's not a bloody word. And two, don't let me catch you saying that stupid shit again." Harry stated seriously.

"...Are you going to spank me if I do?" Nui asked cutely, arching her back and sticking her butt out a bit.

"I'll spank you if I want, when I want." Harry responded casually, causing Nui to shiver.

"You keep sweet talking me like that, Daddy. I might actually let you cum to my footjobs from now on." Nui promised.

Harry made an exhausted look, as he looked off to the side and shook his head. ' _My Daughter is fucking weird.'_ He thought, before his eyes flickered towards her.

Nui lifted up leg and moved her boot clad foot left and right. "I mean, sure they're pretty cute, just like the rest of me. But I don't want cum all over them." She admitted, as she tilted her head to the side. "I could leave my boots on, would you like that Daddy?" She asked.

Harry just stared forward, opting to ignore his insane daughter. Nui just smiled and nodded. "Your silence is an answer enough. Boots on, it is and then off, ooohh, I could have one off and one on!" She said in revelation. "One for reward and one for punishment!" She squealed out.

The Sorcerer face palmed, followed by a pinch to the bridge of his nose. "Just...shut up." He said with a sight.

Nui smiled cutely, as she poked her tongue out of her mouth and rubbed her boot against Harry's shin. Only for Harry to kick it away, earning himself a giggle from the artificial human.

There was the sound of an explosion in the distance, causing the duo to glance back for a moment. "Hmm...Weird." They both said in the same tone, at the same time, before continuing on their way to the Academy.

–

Within Beacon's rather large Auditorium was a sizable amount of Huntsman/Huntress hopefuls. Harry and Nui seemed to be paired together, however they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Harry!" Yang's voice called out, as she approached the Sorcerer. "What happened, you kinda vanished on the Airship?" She asked, before her eyes glanced down to the girl standing close to Harry, the girl who seemed to only reach Yang's chin in height. "Ah, hello!" She said, with a slight wave.

Nui tilted her head. "Oh, you're pretty..." She complimented, as she reached out and grabbed a hold of Yang's hair. "...You're hair is practically glowing!" She added.

Yang's eye twitched, feeling someone touch her hair. She refrained herself from automatically snapping and hitting the girl, instead she reached up and made sure to lightly pull it out of Nui's grip. "...Thanks..." Yang said with a frown.

Nui looked at her fingers. "Oh, my fingers are tingling." She admitted.

"Ah, who are you?" Yang asked, having a bit of an edge in her tone. Not liking the short girl at all, getting a very...twisted feeling from her.

"She's Nui, Nui Harime." Harry stated.

Nui rolled her eye. "I'd rather be called, 'Nui Black', but Daddy wouldn't have that." She commented, pouting a bit. "But my Daddy named me, Nui Harime, because he sewed and stitched me together!" She added in a cheerful tone.

"Wait...Black? Isn't that your last name?" Yang asked, looking at Harry curiously. "Why would you want that last name?" She questioned.

"I want my Daddy's last name, obviously." Nui answered casually, getting an annoyed look from Harry.

"So, are you two siblings?" Yang inquired unsure. "I thought you said you didn't have any." She commented, giving Harry a look, not liking the idea of being lied to.

"I'm not his sister, you big boobied girl. I'm his daughter." Nui corrected.

"…Right…" Yang said slowly, giving Nui a strange look. "Wait, big-boobied!" She snapped, glaring at the shorter blonde girl. "They aren't that big! They're normal sized!" She stated, crossing her arms.

Nui reached out and gripped Yang's rather sizable bust and squeezed it, creating a honking sound as she did. "They're pretty ginormous! I can't have you tainting my Daddy's delicate mind!" Nui announced. "...Wu-ah!" She sounded, as Yang punched her in the head, sending her sprawling back, with her landing on the ground.

Harry stood over Nui, looking down at her, before he looked at Yang to see her arm was extended forward. Her eyes were glowing red for a moment, before she quickly lowered her hand. "Oh shi-, I'm sorry for hitting your friend." Yang apologized.

The Sorcerer glanced away from Yang and looked down at Nui, as a bright purple ring seemed to be around her eye, with red liquid coming out of her mouth. "Blagh..." She sounded melodramatically.

"Nui, Get up." He instructed, he knew his daughter was stronger than that.

Nui almost instantly shot up, the pupil in her eye expanding and gaining a shine. " _Oui Papa!_ " She spoke happily in a trance for a moment, before she started giggling and she rubbed her eye, revealing the purple ring round it was just marker. "Te-he-haha!" She giggled hysterically.

"Sorry about Nui..." Harry said, as he looked at Yang to see she looked a bit lost. "...She's a bit...she's totally fucking insane." He stated.

"Hey!" Nui interjected, crossing her arms and pouting, as she puffed her cheeks.

"Where's your sister?" Harry asked, as he glanced around.

"Oh, Ruby? Oh, I left her to her own devices..." Yang said, before she waved it off. "...She's fiiiine." She reassured.

"...Sure, I guess." Harry said, not sure if he was agreeing with her or not. "So, why are you here?" He asked curiously.

"Huh, whatcha mean?" Yang asked, crossing her arms underneath her chest. Nui noticed the change in Yang's posture. Yang held a laid-back posture, but when Harry took a specific interest in her personally, her posture reflected how much she liked the interest in her. And it reflected with how she was subconsciously drawing attention to her bust.

"We're all coming here to become warriors, I'm curious to know why such a cute girl wants to fight monsters." Harry admitted.

"Erm..." Nui sounded, continuing to pout at Harry ignoring her cuteness in favor of Yang's attractiveness.

"Well, that's a loaded question. You kinda put me on the spot here." Yang commented.

"...Not really. Everyone's here for a reason, it's not a stretch for me to ask you why _you_ are here. You should have a reason." Harry stated.

"Maybe she doesn't have one, maybe she's a weirdo." Nui interjected cutely, getting a glare from the taller blonde girl.

"I have one, why won't you tell me yours then, huh?" Yang challenged, looking at the two of them.

"I go wherever my Daddy goes!" Nui responded. "And I do whatever I want, and I wanted to be here." She added.

"I asked the question first..." Harry said dryly, giving Yang a look, but he noticed something about her posture. Despite how laid-back she appeared to be, she seemed to be rather defensive and controlling. ' _Emotional, Aggressive, Insecure…Always strives for control, and might close off if her authority is challenged.'_ He mused, creating his own psychological profile of the girl. "...But I'll answer I suppose." He admitted, causing the tension in Yang's posture to lessen.

"I'm here, to change the world. A revolution and an evolution, you could say." Harry said, not really lying but not elaborating as to 'how' he was going to change the world, and much more. "And I might have to make sure I stay, if I am to interact with such cute girls, like you and your sister." He admitted.

"Watch it, give me all the complements you want. Leave my sister out of it." Yang stated, getting a shrug from Harry.

"No promises." He responded casually. "Now, you." He said, motioning towards the blonde girl.

Yang inhaled and exhaled. "I guess I came here to test me skills, have some fun, chase the thrills of a Huntress. And...look around, explore…Look..." She trailed off, as her thoughts drifted to her absent mother, who she was searching for.

Nui looked at her and then slowly looked towards Harry. "Well, that's informative." She commented, getting an annoyed look from Harry.

"That's interesting Yang, you're a person who seems to be on the search for something...or someone." Harry observed, causing Yang's lilac colored eyes to cone in towards Harry. "Such inquisitive people like you, will relish in the worlds around us, Yang. But you should beware, sometimes lost things are lost for a reason. And there are some that don't wish to be found, and will react violently if discovered. Especially things with secrets that are particularly unseemly." He advised.

Yang gave him a look. "Thanks for the advice, but I got things covered." She waved off, not taking his warning seriously, before she looked over Harry's shoulder. "Oh, gotta go, There's my sister!" She said with a smile, causing Harry and Nui to share a glance and left. Well, Harry left, with Nui following with her eye glaring at Yang.

As the duo walked away, Harry's eyes caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his vision. He turned and on the other side of the room, was a young woman with startling bright red-hair with vivid green eyes; wearing bronze-colored armor.

' _Hello there…'_ He thought, his eyes scanning over the red-head's physique. She was a bit taller than Yang was, her body holding a bit of a more muscular tone to it, but that didn't detour Harry. ' _She wears that armor rather well...but I want to see what's underneath it…'_ He mused, before he smirked. ' _Or she could keep it on. She has nice innocent eyes...I want to see them all teared up, as I plunge me cock down her throat.'_ He thought, revealing some rather sadistic thoughts, before he blinked a few times and closed his eyes.

' _Jesus...Nui is a bad influence on me.'_ He thought, despite the fact that he was the one who raised her.

Pyrrha shivered a bit, feeling a chill running up her back. Before she turned and looked around, before her vivid green eyes landing on a matching colored pair of slitted eyes, from across the auditorium. Pyrrha noticed the way the young man across the room was looking at her, there was no recognition; which she appreciated but she did noticed something...want. She shivered again, seeing the desire he held for her.

But underneath that desire, there was something else that almost caused Pyrrha to tremble; it was domination. A twisted form of domination, she felt her body go numb. ' _...If feel...if I talk to him...if I listen to his words…I'll...lose something...I'll lose control of myself...why do my instincts scream at me to avoid him...that if I talk to him, I'll lose everything I've given myself, I've earned for myself?'_ She thought to herself, her stomach going numb.

There was a chilling feeling, like a fluid running through her mind. A faint crimson glow seemed to emanate from around her temples, before the glow was pushed aside and dissolved away. Suddenly Pyrrha felt a burning in her chest, like it was pierced by an arrow, causing her to inhale sharply. She felt, like she was dying…that she was in a tunnel that was leading to a death.

In the tunnel, behind Pyrrha, she saw herself kneeling at the black haired man's feet. His hand on her cheek, with her submissively lowering her head. She imagined him lowering his hand to rub his thumb along her lips, before her eyes looked up at him.

Pyrrha exhaled, as she brought her hand up to her forehead, as she started to get a piercing headache. "Are you alright?" An accented voice questioned.

"It's alright I'm..." Pyrrha started, as she lowered her hand and her eyes landed on the caster of the voice, causing her green eyes to widen. Harry stood in front of her, a curious look on his face.

His eyes scanned her, almost looking around her. While Pyrrha was staring at him with wide eyes, her skin growing a bit pale. ' _Don't answer him, you'll lose everything! Don't answer him, you'll lose everything! Don't answer him, you'll lose everything!'_ Her voice repeated into Pyrrha's mind, echoing over and over. It wasn't her thoughts that were saying that, it was something primal, something ethereal in her mind.

And as she heard that voice, as she was lulled with the order, she felt herself slowly entering that tunnel again. The dark tunnel, which led to the feeling of her body burning, her heart being pierced by something sharp. But as she resisted the lull, she felt her stomach go numb and she felt herself submitting to...something insidious, something dark.

Pyrrha blinked a few times, feeling herself at a crossroads. She felt if she walked away from Harry, if she avoided him. Her path would lead on, her life would go on as it was destined to. She would die as she was supposed to, however that was. But if she answered him, if she gave him an inch, he would eventually destroy her mind and she would be his toy; all her achievements gone, her fame; nothing and worthless.

Despite the predestined path set for Pyrrha, everyone was given a choice of free will; they usually just inclined with what they were destined to do. Her destiny, was to die; having done nothing, achieved nothing; other than the menial titles she earned herself. The only way for her to survive, was with the introduction of an unknown variable, an Outsider and an Outlier. Harry was both of those things, only he could radically present her with a way to change her destiny; however he would only do that...if he _got_ something out of it.

Pyrrha's headache seemed to increase, as flickering crimson sprites drifted around her head. Harry's eyes focused on the Extra-Dimensional Sprites dancing around Pyrrha's head. ' _A Keeper's influence.'_ He thought, as faint traces of Aether was trying to 'correct the course' of the world.

' _This girl is a favorite of a Keeper I suppose, wanting her to stay on destiny...heh, that's nice to know.'_ Harry thought with a wicked smile on his face. "Dear, you look like the hurting sort, would you care for some help?" He questioned.

The crimson sprites dancing around Pyrrha's head seemed to intensify for a moment; her face cringing up. Pyrrha's eyes opened and she focused on Harry, feeling the two conflicting instinctual warnings in her mind. The former giving her safety and dread, with the later relief. After all, if she submitted and became a toy, people wouldn't have such a high-esteem for her, she wouldn't be on a pedestal…

Pyrrha slowly reached out and gripped Harry's hand. "I'm Harry." He informed.

"I-I'm, I'm Pyrrha." She said, a bit unsure.

But as she said that, as she introduced herself and grabbed a hold of his hand; the crimson Sprites around Pyrrha vanished. Harry released a gasp, as he looked around Pyrrha, feeling a ripple and his smiled began to spread wider and wider, causing Pyrrha to feel nervous about what she had just done.

' _Ahh...an echo, i've applied pressure in a perfect place. I want to see how far this ripple travels...I want to see what kind of catalyst i've created.'_ He thought with a smile on his face.

"Pyrrha...what a nice name." He commented, as the red-headed girl's eyes were focused on him. "Are you feeling alright? You look quite pale?" Harry questioned.

Pyrrha forced a smile and shook her head. "I'm feeling quite well actually. I am just a bit excited." She admitted.

"Good...good, sometimes excitement is a great pleasure in life. A rush, feeling numb in your stomach and a jot in your limbs..." He trailed off, causing Pyrrha to contain her trembling. "...Well, I've taken too much of your time. I must bid you adieu." He said, bowing his head towards the red-head.

"Y-yeah…" Pyrrha responded, as Harry walked away. When he was walking, Pyrrha looked at her hand and noticed her hand was shaking. She felt her stomach, it held numb feeling. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she was short of breath. "…In, out, in out..." She muttered, as she began to breath and center herself.

"...What are you?" She asked quietly, as her eyes zoned in on Harry, and watched him join with a group of three individuals. One was a cute girl, one was a handsome stoic looking man, and the final one was a rather roguish looking delinquent.

Grimmjow gave Harry an annoyed look. "Dude, you work quick. How many chicks are you hoping to bag?" He asked incredulously.

"My Daddy can have as many girls as he wants, he can have a harem of a thousand girls if he so pleases!" Nui argued.

Harry gave Nui a look. "I can speak for myself, and I would kill myself long before I had a harem of a thousand girls." He said dryly.

"Harems are work." Madara agreed, having had quite a few Harems in his day as a young Shinobi. Having formed them when he was the prodigious member of the Uchiha, and then the eventual head of the Clan, and then when he became Hashirama's Right-Hand in Konoha. He had Harems of twenty at a time, some of them were admirers, some were his consorts, and some were his conquered Kunoichi would-be assassins. Madara may have been a staunch worker towards his dream and world peace, but he wasn't a man who negated the pleasures of the flesh. And during the wars, the Uchiha Clan had to repopulate somehow.

Harry nodded in agreement to Madara's statement. "You fuck a chick and tell her to get out of your bed, and you call the next one in when you're ready. What's so complicated about it?" Grimmjow asked rhetorically.

The Sorcerer and the Uchiha looked at the Arrancar, before the two shared a glance. "Idiot." Harry and Madara said at the same time.

They were interrupted from their conversation, when a middle-aged ash-grey haired man approached a microphone on top of a stage. Standing behind him was a tall, blonde middle aged woman. Harry's eyes were naturally drawn towards the woman and her long legs, that gave him ideas that didn't involve locomotion.

Ozpin tapped the microphone, before he adjusted his small spectacles. "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." He informed.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finished, as he turned and left the stage, with Glynda stepping forward.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda informed.

"I do not trust that man." Madara admitted, well, he didn't trust much of anyone. But he had an instinctual feeling, crafted through an almost centuries long live of constant fighting, betrayals and war.

"Neither do I." Harry added.

"He seemed fine." Nui responded with a smile.

"He called me a waste of energy, that kinda pissed me off." Grimmjow muttered.

"Exactly...he called everyone here a waste of energy, in need of a purpose. He placed doubt into their minds, 'did we not have a purpose' 'what kind of purpose can we have'. Such lines of thought can lead to a very seedy slope...a slope of indoctrination." Harry stated.

"I've seen leaders like this before." Madara admitted, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "Speaking in maybes and perhaps, talking about changing the world for the better, while the world they claim to want to protect is writhing away beneath them." He stated, as he turned and gave Harry a serious look. "I advise you don't serve underneath him; he has an ulterior motive. He's hiding something. I know that much." Madara informed.

Harry gave Madara a considerate look. He would never take Grimmjow's advice, in his mind, Grimmjow was a useful brute. Pure strength in which needed a surgical focus, which he could provide. But nothing could compare to the wisdom Madara held, he lived until he was like...a few hundred years old. The guy had major insight.

One of the reasons Harry wanted Madara on his side, was his mind. If he wanted Madara's power, he could've just stolen his Rinnegan, siphoned his Chakra and converted it to Magic, and been done with it. But he would barely know how to use the Rinnegan's awesome power. Why would he just take the power, when he could also have the mind and soul of the wielder. Madara's insight and knowledge was invaluable, along with his abilities.

The reason Harry sealed Madara's higher tiered power, was that they couldn't cause any unneeded disruptions. But, in the event that Harry triggers Madara's latent Lust for Battle, he can with the snap of his fingers pacify the old Uchiha. Because despite the half decade of him submersing himself Eldritch Magics and Truths, Black and White Magics, and gaining Insight through his submersion of the Aether. All the knowledge and power he held in the tips of his fingers. They meant nothing if Madara got serious against him.

To Harry, Madara was a wise mentor who could impart great tidbits of knowledge. As well, as his personal army decimating, mountain crushing Monster on a leash.

"Don't worry, Madara. I won't follow him." Harry admitted, as he glanced around. "And with how I see it, no one should." He stated.

"Could you elaborate?" Madara questioned, his Sharingan Eyes observing the young man next to him.

"Red Riding Hood..." Harry said, looking at Ruby and Yang interacting. "...Goldie locks…" He said, looking at the bright blonde haired girl. His eyes trailed to the white haired girl who had been arguing with Ruby previously, having quite easily hear her name through their loud arguments. "...Snow White." He stated, as he looked at Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha. The name the Greek Warrior; Achilles used when he infiltrate a Troy, disused as a red-headed woman." Harry stated, as he turned and looked up at the stage. "Glynda Goodwitch...or Glinda the Good Witch. A lot of people here seem to be some twisted version of stories in my world." He observed, causing Nui to look around curiously.

"Wow, you're right!" She chirped out.

"Ozpin...The Great Wizard of Oz. The outsider who uses his foreign and secret knowledge to manipulate people into believing his an all-powerful God." Harry summarized. "What a worthy advisory. A man who claims to be all-powerful, against a Sorcerer with immense powers! I can't wait, it's going to be wonderful!" He said with an exited smile, as he stuck his tongue out and it flickered around.

"Te-he! Yay!" Nui cheered.

Harry slowly crossed his and his eyes zoned in on Glynda. ' _I'm going to need to get information on Ozpin…Hmm…'_ He mused. "...Madara, what do you know of brainwashing and implanting memories?" He questioned, causing Madara to close his eyes and faintly smiled.

–

That night, within Beacon Academy; the sound of clicking heels reverberated through an empty and dark hallway. Glynda had her usual frown on her face, as she trekked from Ozpin's office to her own dormitories.

' _So many unruly children, all boxed in one place. This place is a mad house…'_ Glynda thought, having had enough of dealing with hormonal teenagers and warriors in training with something to prove. Some talked to her, like she was supposed to serve them, like them being their was their privilege. It took all her self control not to smack them.

There was a faint sound of rattling chains, causing Glynda to raise her head for a moment. She glanced around and noticed in the shadows, there seemed to be a faint green luminescent glow. "...What the..." She stared, only for a serpent-headed chain to shoot out of the shadows and coil around her.

In the next moment, Glynda was ripped back and shoved against a wall. Glynda gritted her teeth, as she slowly pushed against the rather incredible might of the chains, forcing her hand to reach down to her Riding Crop. "Arg..." She sounded, gritting her teeth, her hand slowly lowering to her thigh.

Her hand gripped the crop and she yanked it upwards, channeling her Semblance and gripping the chain in her telekinetic field. Slowly she began to pry the chains off, having been able to free both of her hands.

However, as she turned her head and looked forward, her body recoiled back into the chains, when she saw an imposing figure in crimson armor. Madara's hand shot out and he gripped Glynda by the throat and held her up, his Sharingan eye blazing in the darkness.

Glynda's eyes connected with his, before identical copies of the Sharingan formed in her own eyes. Slowly her body gave way and she relaxed, being put under a Sharingan Genjutsu. The chains slithered and wrapped around Glynda's body, coiling up her long legs and thick thighs, around her curvacious waist and chest, before fully enclosing around her. Her arms and legs were spread apart, with Madara taking a step back.

"She has a strong will." Madara commented. "Her physical prowess, unimpressive. But she does hold the ability to manipulate matter with her mind. I had to use a rather more complex Genjutsu to put her under." He admitted.

Out of the shadows Harry exited. "You don't give praises out so lightly, Madara." He commented, knowing Madara was a hard man to impress. But he was also willing to admit a truth, if he saw it.

"Her mental prowess is impressive. However, devoting so much time to one skill, leaves obvious flaws in others." Madara stated.

"More opportunities for us." Harry responded, getting a faint nod from the old Uchiha. He walked towards Glynda and his eyes scanned over her. "...Madara, is it weird that I want to manipulate her mind, make her loyal to me? You know, make her my slave?" He asked, looking at the older Uchiha.

Madara's eyes met Harry's. "You and I, we both lost our families. And in turn, we submerged ourselves in quests for power. It's natural, when we have all this power...we wish to change what happened to us. To create ties, to form a family. Through forming bonds, or forcing bonds to form. I did what you are doing now…" He trailed off. "...Admittedly, we were in a war. And the moment a Kunoichi decided to try to take my life, she gave up hers in turn." He added.

"Hmm…" Harry sounded, as he pushed his cloak aside and slowly drew out a greyish silver double-edged long-sword. Madara's eyes landed on the blade, noticing Eldritch Sigils completely foreign to him inscribed along the spine of the weapon, with chips adorning the blade. In a physical sense, it looked rather old and unimpressive. But to Madara, even if he couldn't see Magic, his Sharingan caught brilliant glimpses of energy across the spectrum.

"That sword...what is it?" Madara questioned.

Harry gave Madara a curious glance, before focusing on the sword in his hands. "It's a sword, which has lived throughout the millennium. It was forged out of a very unique metal, called 'Goblin Steel'. It holds the ability to adapt, if it's vulnerable to one thing in it's first clash, it won't be damaged forevermore. And if it encounters a deadly poison or a twisted curse, it'll take those traits and apply it to it's blade." Harry explained.

"It came to me when I was twelve, and it's never left me since." Harry admitted, staring at the blade that was once the Sword of Gryffindor. "It bonded with me, it and my original Foci melded becoming a single entity. And as I grew, as I changed and discovered the Eldritch Truth, it changed with me, it grew. It's not longer The Sword of Gryffindor. The entity inside, the soul inside has been changed by my Magic, by my power and soul." He explained.

"The being inside has transcended and evolved, regressing to what it once was. An ancient spirit. It lets me channel the Abyssal Cosmos, use magics which transcend man. The being inside is what let me make contact with creatures existing outside of reality. It is the thing that gave me knowledge on the Keepers. My sword houses the soul of an ancient creature…an Apothican." Harry stated, staring at the blade which shimmered in the moonlight.

"When I close me eyes, I see darkness...or perhaps, nothingness. And that is where I see the Apothican, with tiny beings of light dancing around it, around my blade. I know these playful dancing sprites offer guidance. It's because of the guidance, I've discovered so much." Harry admitted, as he lifted the blade up and then stabbed it into Glynda's abdomen.

Glynda released a faint gasp, as the blade impaled her. However, no blood came out of her wound, none came from her mouth. If one didn't _see_ the blade in her, there might as well not be one there.

Madara looked a bit caught off guard. "...I assumed we were going to turn her into a servant." He admitted.

"I am." Harry admitted, as he closed his eyes and the blade in his hand radiated a shadowy blue light. Bright blue sprites dancing in the shadow, like stars in the distant night sky. "It's a difficult spell, but almost full proof. I'm 'cutting' into her soul." He explained.

"To physically hurt someone, is easy. And to change someone's mind through outside manipulations can be undone, if noticed. But...people are formed by their past, their experiences form who they are, who they will be, who they're loyal too...who they devote their love too. An event in the past can create microcosm in which an entire person's life is defined, all around that one event." Harry stated, as a wicked smile spread across his face.

"Why simply 'change' her mind to match my desires? When I can simply 'change' her past. Or, how she perceives it." He stated.

"Such a technique, it's almost like the Infinite Tsukuyomi. It doesn't change their life, but gives them a completely new one." Madara observed.

"In some ways it's similar, in others it isn't. It isn't a simple manipulation of the mind, but of the soul. A person _can_ exist without a soul, but they aren't truly there. They're a simple walking automaton, built by organic parts. It's the soul that defines a person, that makes people different from another." Harry informed.

"Right now, I'm 'changing' Gylnda's past. And every memory I create for her, she and I both experience it. I'll know every change I make, I'll need you however to use your Genjutsu to...fill in the gaps." Harry admitted, causing Madara to nod faintly.

"From a young age, Glynda, you were lonely child. You were smart, immensely so. You saw how the Grimm affected the world and you said to yourself 'I will use what I know to protect humanity, to uphold peace'. But as you learned, as you trained. You became so disheartened by your callous teachers, they wanted fame. The recognition of being a warrior." Harry narrated.

"That was until you came across me, you were so desperate for a good teacher. So you settled for an outsider, a man who traveled from place to place. He offered you years of training, since you were a young child into your late teens. It was then you discovered my intention to save the world, by killing the Gods around it..." Harry stated, causing Madara to raise an eyebrow.

But he hummed none the less. ' _To create an ally through such manipulations, they will eventually find out what your goal is. Smart to basically give her a lie, by telling the truth.'_ Madara thought.

"…You were surprised, but when you learned that all of the Grimm were created by such Gods, you realized such beings should not exist. You joined me, you joined my fight, and my side. The life you had with me was so fulfilling, so thrilling. But all good things come to an end..." Harry trailed off, as he gave Gylnda a plethora of memories, almost a decade of just the two of them. Overwriting almost seven years of her spending her time in a library, for something more thrilling, creating a stark contrast in her own mind of how exciting it was to be with him.

"…I tasked you to spy on Ozpin, he was...after all, just like _my_ old mentor. An old manipulator, hiding behind a kind and elderly guise. And you were a marvelous and splendid subordinate. You were always so cold, so stern and commanding, but to your teacher, your best friend, your Master. You were always the most resourceful and loyal subordinate. I disappeared for a few years, but you knew I would come back...I promised. We'll be meeting again, darling. Very soon." Harry said, as he slowly pulled his long-sword out of Glynda's abdomen.

Glynda remained bound in black and green chains of Ouroboros, her eyes staring blankly forward, Sharingan imagines in her eyes.

Madara watched as Harry grimace in pain, as he held his forehead. "Fucking-a..." He muttered.

"Strain?" Madara questioned.

"The memories didn't come from no-where, I forged them with her consciousness. I lived those memories with her, as she 'experienced' them. I created memories for the course of seven years, while I didn't create seven years worth of memories, I placed major 'milestones' in the span of seven years. I just need you to fill in those blanks." Harry said, as he sheathed his sword and grimaced.

"And particular requests?" Madara asked curiously.

Harry shook his head. "Just make our time together progress in a natural way." He stated, waving off the question.

Madara looked at Glynda, his Sharingan eyes slowly and hypnotically rotating. A few minutes passed and Madara closed his eyes. "...It's done." He informed.

Harry snapped his fingers, causing the chains of Ouroboros to vanish into black wisps of smoke. Glynda slide down the wall, her legs poised up and spread apart. She stared blankly forward, her mouth open. Her mind readjusting itself.

The Sorcerer tilted his head as his eyes trailed of Glynda's black-brown stockings and got a good glimpse up her skirt. "Hmm…Black Panties...nice." He commented.

"We might want to disperse. If she awakens and our techniques were unsuccessful, your plan will fall apart." Madara advised.

"You're right, let's go!" Harry spoke, as he and the old Uchiha vanished into the shadows of the hallway.

– _ **The Next Day, on a Cliff Side**_

Over a Dozen of students over looked a forest, with all of them standing on silver tiles. In front of the students was a mug-holding Ozpin and Gylnda with her tablet. Her eyes remaining focused on the device.

A distance away, Harry was standing on the tile his eyes were squinted. Standing to his left was a happily twirling Nui, and to his right was his Stoic Ally Madara. Grimmjow was to Madara's own right. Nui was happily humming to herself.

Harry looked around and noticed his group was the furthest away from the teachers, after Grimmjow was an Asian boy and a ginger, following that was a red-head in armor. And then he noticed Yang, whom he met earlier, with her sister being next to her.

His attention however was on Glynda, who seemed rather normal. She hadn't looked at him since he got here. ' _Was the spell ineffective?'_ He thought to himself.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin informed, as he took a sip from his mug.

' _She has memories of seven years in her head, that can't simply be ignored or removed.'_ Harry thought, before he realized something. ' _...When is the last time some in their mid-thirties thinks about twenty years ago, on a whim? She hasn't reacted to the memories, because she doesn't know there's something to remember!'_ He thought in revelation.

He face palmed. "...I forgot to add a trigger word." He muttered to himself.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams.' Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion." Glynda stated, causing Harry to raise his head. "Each of you will be given teammates, today." She informed.

"Wait...what..." He said unsure, as he looked between Nui and Madara.

"...Teams?" Nui asked uncertain. "I thought this was an initiation." She mumbled.

Ruby herself was groaning in disappointment. Grimmjow looked irritated, not what one would call a 'team player'.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin stated. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." He informed, getting a mortified look from Ruby.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will** die." Ozpin stated.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" He asked.

"Uh...Sir..." Jaune asked, as he raised his hand.

"Good, now, take your positions!" Ozpin responded, displaying apathy towards Jaune's obvious worry.

There was a catapulting sound, as one of the students to Nui's side was sent flying into the forest. "Oh..." Nui sounded, before she turned and gave Harry a smirk. "...Try not to look up my skirt, Daddy. I know it'll be hard...eh, what the heck. You can look to your hearts content." She said with a wink. "See you on the other side!" She announced, as she was sent flying.

Harry sighed, as he closed his eyes and crouched. "Well...this sucks!" He yelled out the last part, as he was sent flying after Nui.

Madara had his eyes closed and his arms crossed. "…This is ridiculous." He muttered, and he too was launched into the sky.

Grimmjow grinned fully, his hands in his pockets. "Jokes on you fucking assholes, I can fly motherfuckers!" He boasted, as he was sent flying, curtsey of the tile underneath him.

Moments later all the young huntsmen and huntresses in training were sent flying, with Ozpin watching. Before he took a simple sip of his mug, with Glynda keeping her eye on the scroll in her hand.

 **...I got nothing cute to say here, Review if you want. Tell me what you think, how you feel...how your day ways, fuck I don't care.**


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own any Intellectual Properties_

Within Beacon Academy, dozens of second, third and fourth year students were gathering around several large screens, all of which projected each individual in the initiation run.

"Come on now, let's place some bets here!" Spoke an older student, in his fourth term in Beacon.

"Seventy Lien on that one..." An older female student said, pointing towards Cardin.

"Big armor and a big weapon, a hundred and seventy on Cardin, and fifty on that Dove guy." Another student bet.

"I heard there was some prodigy with a scythe, I bet two hundred on the girl in the red hood." A older female student informed. "She'll even be leader." She added.

After a chorus of people placing their bets, on prodigies, heiresses and people with reputations. No on seemed to be placing any bets on the rather unknown set of four individuals.

Standing a good distance away from the group of gamblers, was a teenager girl with pale skin, with short dark chocolate brown hair, with a wavy lock hanging down the side of her face, which turned from chocolate brown to a caramel color. She wore a long-sleeved cocoa-colored shirt with dark brown trousers, and dark brown high-heeled leather boots.

Coco had a hand on her hips as her eyes scanned over the dozen or so large screens, each showing their own individual Huntsmen/Huntress in training. Her eyes glanced over the usual people everyone's bet for, causing her to frown.

Betting on someone who people have bet on, kinda ruined the return rate. She glanced at the individuals no one was betting for, the blond armored boy, the rather overly cute looking blonde girl who was floating into the Emerald Forest with her Parasol. She watched as the red-armored man seemed to grip onto a tree as he fell, somehow adhering to the surface of the side-ways object. She watched the blue haired man slam into the ground, in an area infested with Grimm, that was until he laughed hysterically and began to butcher them all.

Coco shivered a bit, looking at the blue haired man. Her eyes however landed on the young man, who seemed to be in his late teens to early twenties. Most of his body was covered in a cloak, that was until he landed with his cloak flaring out and revealing his dark grey long sleeved shirt, vest and black pants, boots and sheathed sword.

She took note of his inky black hair, which was tousled and messy, and a bit long. His hair touching the nape of his neck and covering his ears, with his bangs falling in front of his eyes, shadowing them in certain angles. His dark green eyes seemed to glint in the shadows, revealing serpent-like slits, before they were concealed by his eyelids.

"Well, hello there, dark and mysterious." Coco commented quietly, feeling a shiver run up her spine, just looking at him. Her instincts honed from a year of combat told her he was trouble, unfortunately for her she liked trouble.

"All the initiates have landed, the pool will be closing up. Last bets!" An older student announced.

Coco pursed her lips, her eyes studying Harry. "...A thousand on the dark and mysterious one, Harry is his name? And he'll have the most creative and terrifying kill. And if he does, I get all the winnings." She bet, silencing everyone around her.

"Hmm, and if you lose?" The older student questioned.

Coco shrugged, as she held up her scroll. "You have twenty four hours of access to my Scroll, and anything on it, you can keep." She offered casually.

Some of the male students shared a glance, all having the excited and simultaneous thought of 'Nudes' crossing their minds. Scrolls were personal communication devices and cameras.

"Fine, deal." The older student responded, as Coco offered her Lien card and scroll to the pool.

Coco appeared casual, as she looked at the screen, but on the inside she was a bit worried. She took a lot of self-portraits of her trying out clothes, from casual attire to risque underwear. '… _Please don't let me down, guy.'_ She thought, having made an impulsive gamble.

– _ **In the Emerald Forest**_

Harry was crouched low, as his serpent-like eyes scanned the area for a moment, before he squinted them shut as the sunlight affected his sight.

There was a stillness in the area around him, Harry slowly turned and reached out with his senses trying to feel where his allies were.

However he was interrupted by the sound of a deep, reverberating growl. The growl was followed by a thumping sound, and then another and another.

Harry slowly turned around and out of the shadows of the foliage, a rather large and imposing figure of a beast-like creature crawled forward. It had a black colored body, with it's body covered in white bony spikes and armored plating, it's face was covered in a white ceramic-like mask. Which had red lines and tribal-like markings.

"Hello there…" Harry said, as he back stepped and pushed his cloak aside with his left hand, and used said hand to reach down and grip the hilt of his sheathed one-handed long-sword.

The Ursa Major growled down at Harry, as it poised itself to launch at the Sorcerer. He unsheathed his long-sword and pressed the tip against the ground behind him. "...Well, come on now. Don't be shy." He said with a mocking smile.

The Grimm didn't seem to understand Harry, but it picked up on the literal celestial-object sized amount of negative emotions condensed into the single person and was drawn right to it. The Ursa Major lunged forward, it's claws bared and it's maw open.

Harry just stepped back and slashed his sword upwards, the tip of the blade created an array of sparks, as it scrapped up against the ground underneath him. " _ **Fuyu Kou**_ ( _Winter's Howl_ )" He spoke, as he slashed upwards.

A stream of frost emitted from where Harry cut, with a sheet of ice shooting forward and up. Dozens of small and large icicles shot up from the ground, with several large spikes protruding upwards. Black goo began to drip down the semi-transparent ice, as the Ursa Major was suspended by the large spikes of frozen water. It's limbs twitched, before it's head slowly lowered.

"Sorry to kill you in, _cold blood_. No _heart_ feelings?" Harry asked, as he looked at the massive ice spike impaling the Grimm through the chest.

There was more growling, causing Harry to slowly turn around, out of the forest a trio of Ursa Minors trekked forward. Harry frowned, as he snapped his fingers, causing the ice behind him to shatter into dust, with the Ursa Major dissolved into black smoke and matter.

"Hmm..." Harry sounded, as he raised his left hand, the hand with the sword in it. His sleeve was pulled back a bit, revealing his rings and bracelet. The two rings gave off a faint white glow, as Harry tightened his grip around his sword. "… _ **Çatışmanın Sanatı**_ ( _Art of Quickening_ )" Harry spoke, as the white glow from his rings spread out and formed a faint aura of silver energy.

Harry held his sword out to the side, his focus on the three Ursa Minors. In an instant his visage vanished in a flicker, leaving a faint trail of silver-mist in his wake. Harry appeared behind the closest Ursa Minor, with his sword close to his chest. A trail of black good trialed from the tip of his sword, to the throat of the Grimm.

He then vanished in a flicker again and appeared at the right side of an Ursa, his sword being raised. His blade having cut through, up from the Ursa's chest to it's shoulder, cutting off a good portion of the creatures body. He then vanished again, before appeared in front of the final Ursa Minor.

Harry sheathed his sword, as the final Ursa Minor's had slowly fell off. He sighed, as he raised his right hand and snapped his fingers, dispelling the aura of silver mist around him.

"Well, that's ov..." He started, only to stop when he heard a chorus of growled, causing him to slowly turn around and he saw a horde of around eight Beowolves, all growling and snarling at him. Harry stared at them with an annoyed expression now and swiped his left hand at them. "… _ **Seytanin alevi**_ ( _Devil's Flame_ )" He spoke, the crimson jewel in his ring giving off a fiery glow.

From the palm of his hand a stream of azure flames burst forward, and as he swiped his hand, he projected a crescent-shaped horizontal projectile which flew along the ground. The bright blue flames slammed into the group of Beowolves, causing them to howl and shriek in agony, as the flames burnt them to literal ashes. The sounds of their internal parts popping and fizzling.

Harry held his palm out, which had a condensed sphere of writhing blue flames. Before he closed his hand, snuffing out the flames on his palm, and as he did that, the flames that engulfed the Beowolves died away. "Ah." Harry sounded, as he shook his hand, some brightly lit cinders and embers falling from his palm.

The Sorcerer didn't comment now, his eyes darting around. "Now, where to go?" He asked himself, before he heard a distant voice...singing.

"…Life is still spinning. Your end my beginning! And everything I hoped for has been strangely set aside! Reason for living! My mind is forgiving! And destiny is proving to be absent from my life!..." A female voice sung, a cute female voice.

Harry quickly followed it, only to come onto a rather unique sight. His darling Daughter, Nui was sitting, perched on a sizable rock. Surrounding her was almost a dozen or so dead or dying Grimm, a practical storm of black goo falling from the sky, like rain, all of the Grimm having been sliced, diced and reduced to mincemeat. Most of their body parts slowly disintegrating.

Nui was happily kicking her legs back and forth, her parasol open over her shoulder. "…I know it, I feel it, I know when you're sleeping, I know the things you're dreaming, and I know you will never give up and die…Conscious fulfilling, the darkness revealing all, thoughts and insecurities are shining like the sun!" Nui happily sung, as the proverbial rain of Grimm 'Blood' fell around her.

Harry approached Nui, walking over the dissolving corpses of Grimm. "Eyes are deceiving, your mind will stop breathing, and all that you are made of will now right become mine!" She sung, a wide smile on her face and her eye giving off a bright red glow.

The Sorcerer stepped on a twig, causing Nui's head to quickly shoot in a direction, only for her eye to land on Harry. Her cheeks went red and she put a hand to them. "Daddy! Oh Geez, Daddy! I didn't know you were there! Oh, I am so embarrassed!" She said loudly, closing her eye and shaking her head from side to side.

Nui seemed to appeared right in front of Harry, leaning incredibly close. "Did you like my singing Daddy? I hope you don't mind...wait, eye contact! We're partners! Eeee-yeah!" She sounded, making cutesy squeal. "I knew we were meant for each other, Daddy!" She admitted.

Harry sighed in annoyance, as he face palmed and turned around. "Oh no! Did I make you mad Daddy, wanna punish me!?" Nui asked cutely, before the sound of a distant explosion reached their ears. "….Hmm…weird." She said, glancing up and she saw a smoke cloud billow up.

She turned, only to see Harry was walking off. "Wait! Come on, wait up for your cutest Daughter!" She whined, as she chased after him.

–

At the edge of the forest, Glynda looked at her scroll, giving it a rather strange look. "That girl...can't be sane." She commented.

"Hm-hm..." Ozpin sounded, not really caring. His focus on watching the interaction of Ruby and Weiss.

"I feel bad for this kid…" Glynda admitted, looking at Harry's visage. There was a faint glimmer in her eye, as she felt like she saw him somewhere before. But where?

–

in Beacon Academy, there were a few students that looked at the Harry/Nui paring and seemed a bit disturbed. Not by Harry, he seemed to be actively annoyed by the blonde girl. But the devotion she seemed to have in her role-play, it was rather unsettling.

"This girl takes a Father-Daughter kink to a new level." Coco muttered with a shake of her head. If her social life didn't depend on Harry's success, she would've been worried he had a weird Yandare after him.

–

Across the Emerald Forest, there was a flurry of black limbs flying about. The sound of tearing flesh-material, bones being ripped apart, and the sound of hysterical laughing filled that end of the forest.

Grimmjow laughed, as he gripped the 'mask' of the Grimm Ursa in front of him, before he brutally ripped it off the creature's face. He then turned and shoved it into the head skull of a lunging Beowolf. It stopped moving, as the top of it's head slid off.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Grimmjow hollered, as the Grimm circled him. "Come on you Hollow-Wannabes! Let's fight like monsters!" He yelled with a wide grin.

An Ursa Minor lunged forward at the Arrancar, only for Grimmjow to grab a hold of it with one hand and used his other hand to rip the Grimm's head off it's body.

"Haha, way to keep your head on, asshole!" Grimmjow commented, as he chucked the Ursa Minor head at another Ursa Minor, the force behind the head carrying enough concussive force to cause both the skull and the Ursa Minor to explode.

"Yes, Yes, yes!" Grimmjow raved manically, as the Grimm all charged at him, from all angles.

Grimm limbs began to fly out of the proverbial dog-pile, clawed arms, legs, heads, mask and bone bits, all flying out like a storm. Grimmjow laughed happily to himself, tearing the monsters apart with his bare hands. His Hierro protecting him, while the Grimm had no such protection against his onslaught.

However, eventually Grimmjow was encased in a sphere of Grimm, all condensing around him. "Hehe-haha!" Grimmjow laughed, as a flash of crimson light emanated from the gaps behind the Grimm, before they were vaporized by a point-blank Cero.

Grimmjow stood in the middle of a corpse pile of Grimm, the monsters dying faster than the previous attackers can disintegrate. "Hmhm...heheh-haha!" Grimmjow laughed, as he smiled manically and held his hands out, flexing his arms and fingers. As he reveled in the bloodshed, in what seemed like _so long_.

There was a faint clank of metal, causing Grimmjow to stop. "I know if I followed the stench of decay, I'd find you." A calm voice commented, causing Grimmjow to turn and glare up. Standing on a branch of a tall tree, was the pale, crimson armored, Uchiha Warrior; Madara.

"The fuck do you want, old man?" Grimmjow sneered out, at the Uchiha. Being reminded of some kind of high-breed of Aizen's holier than though attitude and Ulquiorra's blunt way of speaking.

"I know it may have escaped your grasp, but we follow Black-dono. And in turn, his objectives are our own." Madara stated. His and Harry's relationship was, unique. They'd known each-other for at least a month.

Madara didn't see Harry as his superior, but he also didn't feel inverse either, he didn't look down on the young man either. It was a relationship built in respect for one another. Harry respected Madara's insight, his intellect, and his fighting prowess. Madara respected Harry's drive and ambition; and how he was going about completing it. Madara was well aware Harry could've just taking his eyes if he wanted to on his death bed, but he instead offered him a chance to not only revive him, but offer to help complete his dream in saving his world. The act alone, of not stealing his eyes or power, was enough to garner Madara's respect. The rest reinforced it.

The two saw each other as…not equals, Harry did call the shots, but he also listened to Madara's advice. ' _I could always use another student.'_ Madara mused, knowing Harry was probably going to be his last one.

However, while the duo respected another, Madara didn't have any respect for the man in front of him. His Sharingan eyes dispassionately stared at Grimmjow.

"I don't give two shits what Harry wants! I wanna continue having fun!" Grimmjow argued.

"Fighting creatures that can do nothing to you? Monsters that have no mind and react on pure instinct? That's fun?" Madara asked with a tone of contempt. He loved battle, don't get him wrong. But fighting mindless beasts that can't do anything, other than attack.

It took the fun out of a fight in Madara's mind. To Madara a fight wasn't just about the brute force. It wasn't about how flashy you could be. No. It was the challenge. The fighting with someone with strengths equal to your own, where you had to think about every move you were about to make. The thrill that your move, might be your last. The excitement, as you kill the enemy you so desperately trained years to fight. The sound of clashing blades, as forces opposed one another in a blaze of shrieking metal. The taste of copper from your blood, the taste of your enemies blood having been turned to mist in the air. The struggle as your bones support your exhausted body. And the relief of a long battle, being drawn to an end, with one final blow. It was a powerful exchange of pure expression, a dance.

Madara gave Grimmjow a disappointed look. When he was 'forced' into fighting the Shinobi Nations combined, when he slaughtered them all with his bare hands. He was bored, it was monotonous to him. The joy Grimmjow seemed to take in slaughtering the Grimm, was just as pointless and boring.

"If that is your idea of fun, Grimmjow-chan. Than perhaps, I should have some of _that_ fun too." He said pointedly, giving Grimmjow a small smile. Pointing out, that while the Grimm were as useless against Grimmjow, the Arrancar was the same against the Uchiha.

Grimmjow glared up at Madara, before the Uchiha released a portion of his Chakra, causing the tree he was standing on to shatter into splinters. The Ancient Shinobi dropped to the ground and stared fully at the Arrancar.

' _Just like fucking Aizen.'_ Grimmjow thought, his body feeling an immense pressure. If anything, Grimmjow was sure Aizen and Madara were on a similar level in power. The thing though, was that Madara wasn't in-charge. But that didn't mean Madara couldn't kill him. "...Fucking-A, fine. You got me, let's go." He said with a scowl, glancing away and putting his hands in his pockets.

The duo vanished, leaving the Grimm Corpse Pile alone. However as the Grimm corpses began to dissolve, a bright crimson dust descended from the sky, forming bright crimson sprites. The sprites spread out and seemed to 'catch' the black mist of the dissolving Grimm.

The black mist seemed to coagulate to the whims of the crimson sprites, the influence of the Keepers. The crimson sprites flew towards the ground, bringing the Grimm-Matter with it.

Within a small cave not to far away, was the sitting, decomposed corpse of an old Huntsman. Nothing left but a skeleton. The crimson sprites flew into the skull of the deceased Huntsman, with the Grimm-Matter flowing and enclosing around it, condensing and forming a body around the skeleton.

Slowly a mask formed around the skeleton's head, forming a menacing skull-mask with a pair of curved, forward pointing horns. A pair of bright crimson eyes illuminated within the skeletal-mask, as a vapor seemed to exhale from the creature's maw.

–

Harry and Nui approached a clearing, where the remnants of a stone circular temple stood, it's visage broken down and decrepit. Harry walked a head of Nui, approaching the small structure. Inside was a platform, which held an array of black and gold objects.

"...Chess pieces?" Nui asked unsure, looking at the objects.

Harry looked at the objects and deduced they were the relics they were supposed to find. They were 'mysterious' enough to be a relic of sorts.

"Oh, I want the King piece!" Nui chirped out cutely. "Get it for us!" She practically begged.

Harry started at the pieces available and he noticed there were two of each piece, with the Bishops gone. "No. This can't not mean something. These things must represent something..." He stated, looking at the pieces, as he put a finger on the Kind.

"The King, the most valuable...but with the usefulness of a Pawn. Whom ever chooses this, will think of themselves in a high esteem. But be just as useful as a pawn." Harry stated, as he put his finger on the Queen. "The Queen, the most useful piece…but usually the one that's sacrificed to make an opening for another piece. Whomever chooses this piece…might be seen as sacrificial." He commented, as he motioned to the Knight piece.

"The Knight. A rather unique one, with it's unique ability to move around; it's usually used as a distraction to the enemy...and used to move behind lines. Usually sent in with the Pawns." Harry stated, before he reached over and picked up the Rook and inspected it.

"The Rook, a piece used at a distance; using it's ability to pick off Pawns, Bishops and even Knights. Being able to move all across the board, any distance. And...in some cases, can switch places with the King, keeping it's usefulness. While being in the center of power." Harry spoke, looking at the Rook, before he picked up the other Rook as well.

"Wow...you sure talk a lot." Nui commented, as she tilted her head. "Why are you taking two, Daddy?" She asked.

"It's fairly obvious that our goal, as pairs is to gain one 'Relic'. It's not out of the realm of possibility that whom ever has the matching 'Relic' will be our team. One's for us, the other is for Madara and Grimmjow." Harry stated.

"...How do you know they'll meet up?" Nui questioned.

Harry shrugged. "Madara's smarter than I am, I'm sure he figured this out awhile ago." He admitted.

"Wha-that's not true, you're the smartest Daddy!" Nui whined. Harry smiled at that, loving the praise.

"Who's your Daddy?" Harry asked.

"You Are!" Nui chirped out happily.

"Damn straight." Harry responded, as his focus returned to the other pieces.

"Um, Daddy…if these relics are important to the progression of people here, why not destroy them?" Nui questioned.

Harry stared at the objects. "One, we're being watched. And getting possibly kicked out, would defeat the purpose of trying to be here." He said dryly. ' _...And I don't doubt some of the teams haven't already been made up before hand.'_ His mused.

"Hey! You've made it too!" Came a familiar, loud voice.

Both Harry and Nui turned around, and saw a pair of teenage girls heading in their direction. One was the familiar visage of Yang, and the other was a young women dressed in black and white clothing, with shades of purple. Her eyes were golden, she had purple eyeshadow and in her long raven-black hair was a black bow.

' _Well, I think we found Kali's little girl.'_ Harry thought, as his eyes flickered down towards her long, smooth looking legs. The skin-tight clothes Blake wore, didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Ah, Miss Yang! It's good to see you again! My Daddy has been talking about you all the time! I think he's in love!" Nui chimed out happily.

"Whoa!" Yang sounded in surprise, when Nui seemed to appear right in between her and Blake. "Wait...Huh..." She muttered, looking at the area next to Harry, where she remembered seeing Nui and then at her side, where the girl stood currently. "But you were...what?" She said unsure.

"Even when you're confused, you look simply breath taking! No wonder he has it bad!" Nui commented, as she ran her finger through Yang's hair.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, hands off the hair. Okay, I don't want another repeat of yesterday." Yang warned, not wanting to hit her friend's, friend.

"Nui." Harry stated, causing the petite blonde girl to look away from Yang and release the few strands of the golden locks.

"Herm..." Nui sounded with puffed out cheeks.

"…What a strange person..." A rather dispassionate voice commented, as Blake observed the strange event take place.

However, as soon as she said those words, she drew attention to herself. Nui seemed to freeze up completely, before she slowly began to turn around. The thing was, she didn't use her feet or her legs to turn herself around. Her body was completely stiff, as it slowly turned of its own accord.

Nui's eye gave off a very cute and innocent look, but Blake was caught off guard by the look her face held. It wasn't a cute one, it was a face of pure _hunger_. Nui licked her lips and gave Blake a rather lust-filed and demented look for a moment, before it vanished quickly.

' _I've had so much fun with your mommy…I can't wait until I break your mind, and hers. So you both can please my Daddy!'_ Nui thought, scheming in her cute little head.

Blake immediately didn't like Nui and by extension her partner. Harry walked up towards Yang and Blake. "So, you lot ready to become super-powerful Huntresses?" Harry asked, as he motioned to the area behind him. "Well, the Relics are right over there." He admitted.

Yang gave him a grin. "Now you're speaking my language!" She commented, as she balled a fist and drove it into into the palm of her opposing hand.

"I'll keep watch, don't know if some dark creatures are wondering about." Harry said with a dry smirk, before he glanced away from the blonde for a moment. "One wouldn't want such a prospective fighter to be taken down, because her back was turned." He added, causing the blonde girl to blink a few times and look at him.

Yang actually gave him an appreciative look. "That's…That's very considerate of you. T-thanks." She said with a smile. Their eyes connected for a moment, before Yang quickly glanced away; almost shy.

"...It could be a trap." Blake suggested, not trusting Harry. Harry's eyes immediately zoned in on her, slitted green eyes and golden eyes met. The Sorcerer's mouth opened faintly, as a long serpent-like tongue flickered about.

"What's not to trust about me?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Blake looked at him and her heart beat raced, as she assumed Harry was a Snake-Faunus. Snake, Serpent, Viper, Scorpion, and all of the more venomous Faunus weren't known to be the most stable, and were as equally untrustworthy.

Yang jovially wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder, causing Nui's eye to twitch and her face to lose the perpetual cute-look she always sported fell for a moment. She closed her eye and nodded to herself. ' _I'm Daddy's number one...Daddy may fuck them...but I'm his truest love…'_ The artificial being thought to herself.

"Come on, Blake. Harry acts all creepy, but he does it to hide how much of a softy he is." Yang waved off.

Harry cast Yang a side-ways glance, which the blonde returned with a wide teasing grin. "You've figured me out." He said dryly, as he raised one hand up and grabbed a hold of Yang's, before he lifted her arm off his shoulders.

The total disregard of her emotional advance, caused Yang to narrow her eyes at the challenge. Something Harry was planning to feed into and she was eating it up on the spot. "Anyway, disregarding my...feelings...you should really get your Relic." Harry insisted.

"You seem awfully insistent on us going into the small enclosure." Blake observed, suspicion heavy in her voice.

Harry gave her a strange look. "You don't have to pass, I don't really care if you trust me. I just want Yang and her sister to be happy." He stated.

Yang gave Harry a smile, finding the comment sweet. "It's fine Blake, I trust him. Let's check it out." She responded, as she turned and headed towards the ruins. Blake frowned and followed the blonde.

"...I don't like her." Nui commented, crossing her arms.

"Which one?" Harry asked, as the two girls were out of earshot.

"Yang will make a nice sister..." Nui commented. "…but that Cat Girl, the way she looks at you. It makes me want to shove one of the dildos I repeatedly place up her mother's pussy and ass, and make her get a good taste of them." Nui glanced off, as a blush formed on her face. "I wanna watch as her throat bulges and she gags, and I'll keep forcing them deeper and deeper, until her pupils form cute pink hearts!" She happily chirped out.

Harry gave Nui a strange look. "Are you taking pointers from those Hentais?" He asked unsure.

Nui giggled and put a finger to her chin. "Te-hehe, I'm a real fan of the Daddy-Daughter ones, and the Mind-Break ones. When a girl is destroyed by dozens of guys, or monsters, or tentacles, or all three!" She admitted excitedly, releasing a squeal.

Harry gave her a disappointed look and shook his head, as he looked away from her. "Bloody hell. Honestly, do you want a slap?" He muttered to himself.

Nui didn't respond, lost in her own perverted and deranged fantasies. Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, before he turned and looked towards the surrounding Emerald Forest. There was a faint chiming, which reverberated from Harry's waist.

Harry pushed against his cloak and looked at the sheathed sword at his side, a faint blue glow radiating from the hilt. Faint blue particles drifting around the object, dancing in the shadows of his cloak. He took a grip of the hilt of his sword and he felt a vibrating resonance from the metal.

' _What are you picking up, buddy. What do you feel?'_ He thought, but his thoughts were interrupted by Yang.

"How do you like it, we got the cute pony?" Yang asked, as she held out a knight piece.

Harry was broken from his thoughts, as his eyes zeroed in on Yang and the piece in her hand. "Adventurous." He commented, getting a grin from the blonde.

"You think so?" She questioned, as she looked at the piece.

"I bet you really _like_ ponies." Nui insinuated, having a cute look on her face and putting her hands behind her back and leaned on her parasol.

Blake gave Nui a disgusted look, while Harry glanced up at the sky. "Grow up, Nui." Harry said dryly.

Nui gave him a smile. "Only for you, Daddy!" She chirped out.

Yang was about to comment, before the four heard the sound of a loud, high-pitched scream. Yang and Blake adopted a more tense stance, while the former looked around.

"Some girl's in trouble! Did you hear that?" Yang asked.

"Girl?" Nui questioned with a tilt of her head, as she looked in the direction of the forest. "That was a guy." She admitted.

"...How can you tell?" Yang inquired, looking at the petite girl.

Nui inclined her head forward and her single eye gave off a faint crimson glean. "You can never forget the sounds of men screaming in horror and agony." She said in a chilling voice, getting disturbed looks from both Yang and Blake, only for Nui's head to be sent forward a bit with the sound of flesh hitting against flesh emanating from her.

Harry stood behind her with his hand extended, having connected with the back of Nui's head and promptly slapped her. "Owie!" Nui whined, nursing the back of her neck and head.

"I warned ya. Quit trying to be creepy, it's annoying." Harry said dryly, his amused looked gone and his eyes closed.

"But Dad..." Nui started.

"Ah!" Harry sounded.

"It's just..."

"Nope!"

"It's fun..."

"Eh!"

"I'm just..."

"No, no, no, nope, nihil, nein, No, Nope, No!" Harry repeated, causing Nui's eyes to get big and watery. "Stop it!" He instructed, not falling for her act.

After a moment, Harry heard faint sounds in the distance, a high-pitched voice of a young girl. He looked from his left to his right, only to hear the sound getting closer.

"What is that?" Yang asked, as she looked around.

Blake stared up at the sky with an unsure look on her face. "…Huh..." She sounded.

Nui looked up towards the sky and saw a black and crimson blur descending at high-velocity. "Daddy, you might wanna look up and cast something." She offered.

Harry quickly looked up, only to see Ruby falling. "Heads uuuuppp!… " She yelled hysterically, falling form the sky.

In instinct, Harry quickly raised and leveled his free hand upwards, towards Ruby. "Shit, _**Viraj Zamanı**_ _(Bend Time!)_ " He said reflexively, as an ash grey and black sphere of writhing energy formed from his hand and it was sent upwards, hitting Ruby.

The orb that hit Ruby exploded, enveloping her in a faint aura of ashy energy. Her descent seemed to slow down to an almost stop, and just as Harry stopped her from falling, a teenage blond boy flew by and slammed into a tree.

Nui blinked a few times, having watched Jaune come out of virtually nowhere, and just slam into a tree. "...Hmm...Weird." She commented.

Yang looked up and saw her little sister slowly falling towards the ground, at a snails pace. Harry had his left hand raised, standing underneath the scythe wielder. "Phew, that was close." He commented.

"Oh Thank goodness, you saved Ruby!" Yang said in relief.

"Well, not really." Harry admitted, staring up at Ruby, his hand still raised. An ashy energy radiating from his hand, as he continued on sustaining the spell he was holding on the girl.

"What're you talking about, she's fine." Yang said, looking up at Ruby, who was slowly falling towards Harry, almost a foot from him.

"If she hits the ground, she's going to get really hurt." Harry quickly explained.

"…She's falling so slow, how could she get hurt?" Yang questioned, knowing Ruby's Aura could protect her from a small percent of a mile per hour fall.

"She isn't falling slowly, she's still falling at the same speed...just over a longer period of time." Harry explained, as Ruby's head was inches from his shoulder, and he clenched up and closed his eyes, gritting his teeth.

Before Ruby's head collided with him, he quickly released the spell and moved back, and caught the girl in his arms. "Ppp..." Ruby completed, before she blinked and looked around.

Ruby's head turned and looked around, before she realized something. She was in someone's arms. She slowly turned and adjusted her position, before she was face to face with the person who caught her. Silver eyes connected with dark green eyes, before the former blinked a few times in surprise.

After a moment, Ruby realized who's arms she was in and a blush began to form on her face. "H-Hi..." Ruby muttered.

"Hello." Harry said dryly. "I'd ask, if you fell out of Heaven. But now's not really the time, eh?" He asked.

"Eh-ah, y-yeah. No, wait, huh?" Ruby sounded awkwardly, her blush full force.

"...Why did you sister fall from the sky?" Blake asked Yang, giving her a blank look.

"Ah..." Yang started, only for several explosions and crashing sounds echoed from the forest line, causing Ruby to quickly wrap her arms around Harry's neck and hold him tightly.

"Why do explosions keep happening around me!?" Ruby whined out, with Harry releasing a pained gasp, as his air was cut off.

"Yee-haw!" Nora cheered, as she came ridding a Grimm into clearing, but it collapsed. "Aw, it's broken." She complained, as she rolled of it's back.

Ren came up running after her, panting heavily as he did. "Nora...please, don't ever do that again." He sighed out.

Harry gritted his teeth, with Ruby practically refusing to let go of his neck. "Get off!" Harry snapped, as he let Ruby go, causing her to fall on the ground.

"...Ow..." Ruby muttered, as she rubbed her rear and stood up.

"...I'm Queen of the Castle! I'm Queen of the Castle!" Nora said in a loud, high-pitched voice. Harry's eye twitched at the sound of her sing-song voice.

"Nora!" Ren announced, causing Nora to stop.

"Coming, Ren!" Nora cheered, as she happily skipped towards her friend.

Harry exhaled in exasperation. "Hehe, I totally ship them!" Nui happily said, causing Harry to suddenly get tense again at the sound of his Daughter's voice. Not in the mood for her commentary.

Running out of the foliage of the forest, Pyrrha was sprinting towards the group, with the large visage of a massive Scorpion Grimm chasing after her.

"Oh, come on!" Harry complained, as he looked at the Deathstalker and motioned towards it in exasperation.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked incredulously.

There was a violent eruption of of kinetic energy, as large tree came barreling passed the large forming group. Blake's, Yang's, Ruby's, Harry's and Nui's eyes trailed and followed along a rolling and tumbling tree, which tore up part of the ground as it came tumbling by.

"Haha! I fucking told you, if we headed in a straight line, we'd run into them eventually!" A loud and aggressive voice commented.

Coming out of the hole in the foliage was a pair of individuals, Madara had his eyes closed and his arms crossed. "A very astute plan. Try not to break your arm, patting yourself on the back." The Uchiha said in a faint mocking tone.

The duo met up with the group rather quickly, Madara looked towards Harry and bowed his head curtly. "Black-dono, I must apologize for our lateness. _He_ was rather...uncooperative." Madara stated, giving a pointed look towards Grimmjow.

"Eh, fuck off." Grimmjow responded, blatantly disregarding Madara's authority in the presence of Harry. The Sorcerer cast the Arrancar a glance, before he focused on the Death Stalker.

"Alright! Can people stop showing up, and can we all just shut up for a few seconds!" Yang snapped, looking at the continuously growing group, as flames burst fro her hair and her eyes blazed red for a moment.

"...Melodrama..." Grimmjow commented, getting a look from Harry. Like _he_ was the one to talk about being dramatic and overreacting.

"Um...Yang?" Ruby said quietly, as she tugged on her sister's sleeve and pointed upwards.

Yang and some of the others in the group looked up, only to see a white haired girl handing by the talon of a massive black avian Grimm creature.

"How could you leave me!?" Weiss yelled down, as she held on for dear life.

"I said 'Jump'!" Ruby shouted in response.

"She's gonna fall." Blake commented.

"She'll be fine." Ruby waved off.

"...She fell." Harry said dryly, as he looked up and saw the white haired girl lose her grip on the Nevermore.

"Hehe-haha!" Grimmjow laughed, watching the human descend to an almost certain death. With Nui giggling lightly.

"You're assholes." Harry insulted, as he leveled his hand upwards towards Weiss; and with an actual plan he was able to cast a spell, in which he could protect the girl and move without tremendous concentration on maintaining a time manipulating spell. " _ **Tector!**_ " He spoke.

A blue-ish mist coalesced around Weiss, forming a sphere around her. Harry frowned and concentrated, as he manipulated his personal Shield Technique, but instead of using it to protect himself from external forces. He was projecting it around Weiss, to protect her from slamming into the ground at Mach-speeds and become a red-print on the ground.

Harry inclined his head when he slowed Weiss down, and he got a good view of underneath her skirt. ' _White Panties...I'm not surprised actually.'_ He thought, noticing her rather consistent color choice in her outfit.

Slowly, Weiss was guided to the ground, with the sphere dissipating around her. "...How'd you do that?" Ruby questioned, looking at the Sorcerer.

Harry looked at Ruby and in a dramatic way, he held his hands out and wiggled his fingers, causing an array of tiny sparks to crackle about. "Magic." He responded, telling her the honest truth. Knowing no one would ever believe him.

Ruby looked at him with wide innocent eyes. "...Oh, that's amazing!" She gushed out.

"Hmph..." Weiss sounded, as she adjusted her skirt and crossed her arms, giving Ruby a glare for leaving her. Her eyes landed on the man standing next to Ruby, the tall...dark...handsome man. Weiss quickly rubbed her hands against her skirt, making sure to clean any dirt that might've gotten on, off. "…Hello, I don't believe we've met." She admitted, walking towards Harry.

"A sin, I'm sure, Snow Angel." Harry commented, looking at the snow-flake designs on her dress and her over all, icy theme.

Weiss blushed faintly, as she glanced away. "I'm Weiss Schnee." She said introducing herself.

In the distance, Jaune groaned in the tree branch, having heard the 'Snow Angel' line work. "...Ah, what?" He asked himself, as he dropped down and landed on the ground.

"Harry..." The Sorcerer responded with a faint nod of his head. "…It's rather unfortunate that we meet on the battle-field, but disregarding that; it's a pleasure to know who you are." Harry said in a rather charming voice, his accent and 'smile' doing wonders to Weiss.

Weiss' heart skipped a few beats, as she took a step towards him. "It's quite alright..." She started, only for Ruby to appeared in between them.

"He-he...eh, Weiss...you took a pretty big fall, why don't you rest!" Ruby insisted, a tone of rather blatant irritation in her voice.

There was a clank of metal, as Pyrrha landed in front of the group, the Death Stalker hot in her tail. "Great! The Gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby announced, as she went to charge forward.

"Ruby, Wait!" Yang said in absolute worry and fear for her sister's life.

However, as she went to speed forward and vanish, a black and green ethereal chain coiled around her and stopped her in her tracks. Harry had extended his hand and summoned a black ethereal chain, and pulled Ruby back.

Harry had no idea what Ruby could do, and he didn't think an adorable girl could stand up to a monstrous, towering Scorpion-Creature.

"What? Why are you stopping me!?" Ruby questioned, looking at Harry.

"I can't just let you go off on your own, and let you attack a creature you know nothing about, with no plan!" Harry said incredulously. Madara looked from Harry, towards the sky and saw the massive avian creature coming around.

"...I can do this." Ruby said with a serious look.

Harry looked at her, before he realized something. Why was he trying to save her? Why did he save Weiss? Why did he care? They don't matter in his plan, they don't matter at all. He glanced at his side and noticed Nui was silently staring at him, an uncertain look on her face.

He turned and looked towards Yang, only to see she had her eyes closed and she looked relieved. Seeing Yang look relieved, made him feel...good. Why did she earn such a reaction from him? Why did he care how she felt?

Harry snapped his fingers, causing the chains around Ruby to vanish. "...Thank you, I'll be back!" Ruby spoke, before she vanished in a storm of rose petals.

"Why did you let her go!?" Yang demanded, giving Harry a glare.

Harry stared at his hands, not really sure why he was feeling such gut wrenching guilt at angering Yang. Why did he care? He was a bad person. But something deep in his mind, deep in his subconscious mind felt something for Yang, that even he didn't understand.

He looked up and stared into Yang's blazing crimson eyes. He saw faint blue sprites dancing around his vision, before he saw and experienced something on a cosmic-level. Feeling After affects of submerging himself in the Aether, through the Nexus of the Multiverse, Harry was able to peek into and tap into the memories of alternate versions of himself.

– _ **Alternate Reality '**_ _Deep Underground, Orochimaru's Base in the Sound'-'Serpent Sorcerer Not: Reality'_

 _The sound of a beeping heart monitor reverberated through out a darkly lit room, as a young man in his mid-twenties was scanning through stacks of papers._

" _Come on, come on...Neuropathy, Erratic Heart Palpitations, Osteoarthritis, an onset Neurocognitive disorder…Oh God..." An Ash-haired, bespectacled man muttered to himself, reading the results of a plethora of tests. And those were just the first ones he saw._

 _At his side, laying down on a hospital gurney, was a young woman. The young woman was emasculated, the natural body fat was non existent, any muscle was shriveled away. Her skin was sickly pale, she had long flowing hair, which had turned a dull shade of blonde. Her eyes were a faded lilac color._

 _Kabuto looked at his former experiment, the clone of an enemy, whom he helped him achieve and find his identity and humanity again. "Come on, Yang. You can survive this, you can stay strong...I'll fix you…I'll fix you..." Kabuto muttered to himself, as his mind raced through treatment possibilities._

" _The cloning process was incomplete…I need more stable DNA from Naruto; I need. I need a female Uzumaki to stabilize your deteriorating DNA. You're body is falling apart...I fix one problem...two more form..." Kabuto said under duress._

 _His skin was pale and he had sweat pouring down his face. "I don't know where Naruto is! I don't know where to find DNA for you, Yang! I...I don't know what to do..." Kabuto muttered, horrified at the idea of letting his best friend die._

 _Yang stared up at the ceiling with blank lilac eyes, her appearance different compared to another Yang. Her cheeks had faint markings on them, lines. Her eyes were a faint shade lighter on the blue spectrum. She was missing her left arm and leg, having to amputate them, due to advance Necrosis._

" _...There...is nothing...left..." Yang muttered weakly, her voice horse and dry._

" _I am not giving up on you!" Kabuto snapped, as he adjusted his glasses. "I'll clone you again, I'll preserve your brain! Anything! Everything, I'll do everything I can to make sure you survive this! I will not let you die, because I made a mistake!" He declared emotionally._

 _The beeping of Yang's heart monitor slowly beeped, the rhythm getting steadily slower. "...I'm dying...There's nothing we can do to change that..." Yang admitted quietly._

" _There's always a solution." Kabuto responded, looking down towards the dying girl._

" _Not...Not this time..." Yang muttered. "...I know it's only...only been a year. I've only been alive for a year…And…But...it felt like a life time to me...I've...never been so happy with some...someone like you." She admitted._

" _Please...please don't talk like this." Kabuto begged, only for Yang to weakly reach up and place her hand on his cheek._

" _You're always so mean...so condescending…But underneath it...you're always kind, always loving to me. I know, every bad thing you do, you do for good. You hurt, to protect. You kill, to save. I could...I could never imagine myself...myself being that brave…" Yang admitted quietly, as her hand dropped, but Kabuto caught it and gripped it tight._

" _We may not have had much time together…Snake-eyes. But...I'm sure...In another life, in another time and place, I'm sure…we'll meet again...we'll love each other…just like we do now." Yang muttered, her voice trailing off, the beeping on her heart monitor reaching a very, very dangerously slow pace. "Please...promise me...that...you won't...forget...me..." She trailed off, as the beeping of her heart monitor flat-lined, creating a steady beep._

" _No...no, no, no, no..." Kabuto said frantically, as he quickly charged up a defibrillator. There was a high-pitched whine, as the device charged up. "Come on!" He snapped, as he ripped the girl's shirt apart, exposing her chest and pressing the paddles of the device to her bare chest._

 _There was a loud snap, as the electrical discharge was released, causing the girl's body to automatically arch for a moment. But it slumped again, the heart monitor reading a flat-line. Kabuto charged up the defibrillator again, it charging up slowly in his mind. "Come on, come on...no, no, no..." He muttered to himself, before the device began to whine again. And he put it on Yang's chest, activating a second time, only for nothing to happen._

" _Ah! Work!" Kabuto snapped, as he recharged the device again and primed it, as he placed it device on Yang's chest again and activated, causing her body to arch, but nothing happened. "No, no, no, ah!" He yelled in frustration, as he grabbed the defibrillator and threw it at a wall, causing it to explode._

" _...No..." Kabuto muttered, not wanting to accept what happened. He turned and looked at Yang, her lifeless body remaining motionless. He had his hands up to the sides of his head, his fingers digging against his scalp. "This isn't happening!" He snapped angrily._

 _After a few moments, he continued to stare at Yang, before his hands slowly slumped down and he leaned over pressed the side of his head, against her bare chest. Hoping in some way, in some astronomical fluke, he'd hear her heart-beat._

 _It was minutes of silence, before Kabuto realized it was a lost cause and turned his head, pressing it against her chest and released his pent up anguish. "…I...I won't forget you...I won't...I'll...I'll always love you, My Firecracker..." He muttered to himself._

– _ **Current Reality**_

Harry stared at Yang with wide eyes, as his mind began to interpret data from his alternate self. He gained memories from several versions of himself, but his human mind naturally blocked out most of the 'empty' data. He now understood why he was so drawn to Yang subconsciously, why he was so curious of her, why he was so comfortable around her? It's why he told her his problems with his parents, when he was usually so detached. It's why he wanted to help her and her sister; because...they were connected.

The Sorcerer looked around in a bit of a daze, in the distance, he saw the Death Stalker trapped in ice. With Yang hugging Ruby tightly, littering the ground, were dozens of massive, sharp avian feathers.

"...Daddy?" Nui asked concerned, looking at her spaced out Father.

Harry shook his head. "I'm...I'm fine." He said quickly, getting looks from Madara and Grimmjow, unaware of his little existential moment.

"Ah, guys? That thing's circling black! What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked

"Well, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss stated.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back tot eh Cliffs." Ruby agreed, getting a nod from the white haired heiress. "There's no point in fighting these things." She informed.

"Run and live. That's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune added.

There was stillness in the chaotic chorus of people talking, silence bleed over Harry's ears and he felt a chill run up his body. He felt a wild vibration at his side, causing him to push aside his cloak and he saw his sword was giving off a bright blue glow and was trembling.

' _Keeper Interference Detected…Threat insurmountable...Danger…'_ A voice spoke into Harry's mind, as a faint storm of writhing blue sprites danced around the sheath of his long-sword.

Harry slowly raised his head and turned, looking towards the foliage of the Emerald Forest. A loud, deafening roar reverberated and shook the forest. Causing all eleven of the grouped people to look in the direction Harry was staring towards. There was a murder of crows which erupted from the trees, all of them flying off from the origin of the monstrous roar.

Madara uncrossed his arms, Grimmjow started to sport a wide grin, while Nui inclined her head to the side curiously. Harry and the others watched as a single entity walk out of the edge of the foliage. It was humanoid in appearance and size. It was completely black in color, with a ghostly white mask. The mask was that of a demonic human skull, with black pits inside. It's body seemed to have ripped and torn clothing of a previously killed Huntsmen in Training, having died long ago. The mask had unique markings compared to the usual Grimm, it had unique mask. It covered the beings entire head, and its markings are different, for it had four spike-shaped marks, two of them stopping by the forehead and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past it's chin and joining with the black body it had. The creature's mask featured two long forward-pointed horns, and on it's forearms were a pair of protruding bone-like blades.

The humanoid Grimm-like creature prowled forward, it's black eyeless holes of it's masked focused on Harry and his group. Faint sprites of crimson lights danced around it's form, as it walked passed the trapped Death Stalker.

"What the..." Weiss started in surprise, never having seen a Grimm like this before.

"Hell..." Yang continued.

"...I've never seen something like this before." Pyrrha muttered, Jaune, Ren and Nora shared a glance.

The humanoid Grimm reached the Death Stalker and it released another demonic howl, which shook the area. With one hand it gripped the base of the Death Stalker's tail and ripped back, tearing the Grimm's tail off it's body and throwing it aside.

"A Grimm attacking a Grimm?" Weiss asked unsure.

' _It's not a Grimm…'_ Harry thought, knowing exactly what it was. He reached up with his right hand and undid the collar to his cloak and tossed it aside, causing it to dissipated into green energy. He stood in his more form fitting attire, his left hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"Come on, it's time we left!" Ren insisted, as the group regained their senses.

"Right…Let's Go!" Ruby instructed, as she turned and went to lead the group to the Relic point. However she, and in turn the others stopped when they noticed Harry and his group weren't moving. "Harry, come on guys, we have to hurry!" She said urgently.

Yang turned and looked back, only to see Harry had his eyes closed and was focused right on her and her sister. He held up two Rook Pieces. "It's rather unfortunate that my friends and I already have our Relics. We have no reason to go with you and slow you all down." Harry admitted, as he tossed the Rook piece to Madara, who caught it without even looking.

"W-what...what do you mean?" Ruby asked worried.

"This thing seems mighty dangerous for such a cute girl like you to tackle." Harry said in a mockingly polite tone. "So how about you let us big boys..." He started.

"And girl!" Nui chirped out.

"...And girl, deal with the taking out of this trash." Harry said seriously, as he took a grip of his long sword and unsheathed it. There was a loud almost holy chime to the sword, as it radiated a faint blue light. He raised the blade above his head and placed his free palm at the base, before he dragged it along the blade. The chime increased, as a bright blue-shadowy light coalesced around the blade, causing it to take the shape of an ethereal Great Sword, with Eldritch Runes glowing along the blade. It radiated a light, almost akin to that of a the Moon.

"But..." Ruby started.

Harry glanced back and focused mostly on Yang, opening his eyes and flinching a bit at the surrounding light, but made sure to make eye contact. "This place is a dangerous place, so please be safe, Firecracker." He said seriously.

Yang stared at him and felt a faint flutter in her chest, as she heard him call her 'Firecracker'. She didn't know why, but that nick name resonated with her; far more than it ever had when her uncle called her that. Yang narrowed her eyes back at Harry. "Then you better survive, Snake-Eyes." She returned.

"Trust me...this was over, before it began." Harry insisted, as he turned and looked back at the approaching Grimm Creature.

' _Whoa, Bad-ass…'_ Were the simultaneous thoughts of Jaune, Ruby and Weiss.

The Grim Creature leaned forward, it's two long horns leveled the group. A loud whirling sound came from it, as a crimson sphere of spiraling and condensing energy formed. "Holy Shit, that's a..." Grimmjow started, before Harry quickly pulled his left sleeve back and leveled his sword and in turn his left hand forward.

"All of you, go, now!" Harry snapped, as he channeled his magic into his bracelet.

The group of eight move down the hill, only to hear a cry of 'Tector', before a blinding flash of crimson light illuminated the sky. Following that, was a series of explosions.

Yang closed her eyes, wishing her friend the best of luck. However, her musing were cut short, as a large shadow enveloped them and the giant Nevermore flew over the group.

–

"What on Remnant is that?" Glynda questioned, as she looked at the Humanoid Grimm Creature. "Ozpin, we have to stop that thing!" She insisted, seeing the devastation created by the crimson blast it created.

Ozpin stared at the screen, his eyes focused on Harry, who cast a shield which seemingly protected both Ruby, her friends, and his own from the massive attack. "...Magic." He said to himself, looking at the Sorcerer in some kind of recognition.

"Ozpin, did you hear me!? We have to stop that thing!" Glynda insisted.

"...No, not yet. I want to see how this plays out." Ozpin stated, getting a scowl from the middle-aged woman.

Glynda adjusted her posture, as she looked back at the screen, her eyes zoning on on Harry. Flickers of recognition flashing across her eyes.

–

"Oh Geez, I didn't know a thing like that lived in the Emerald Forest!" An older student.

"I hope it doesn't kill those three hot guys." An older female student comment.

"...I know what you mean." A male student agreed.

Coco looked really nervous, both out of her own self-preservation of her social status. Having invested heavily in crafting an image of herself. And because she didn't want her potential allies to die, or worse.

"Holy shit, look at the other team! That red-cloaked girl just decapitated a damned Nevermore, while running up a cliff wall!" Another student said in astonishment. "Well, there goes the most creative and terrifying Kill, eh, Coco?" A male student commented.

Coco's teeth chattered a bit, as she began to sweat and her eyes landed on Harry. "It's not over, until it's over." She responded quickly.,

"Heh, whatever you say. But I'm watching you, you better not be wiping anything off your Scroll." He responded.

–

Ruby panted, as she met up with her sister, Weiss and Blake, along with Jaune and his group. "That was awesome, Sis!" Yang cheered, having finally defeated the Nevermore with their combined effort.

There was a distant crimson flash, with an explosion following the flash. "We got the Relic and killed the Nevermore...maybe we should all try and destroy that weird Grimm." Ruby offered.

"We just exhausted ourselves facing the Nevermore, what could we possible do?" Weiss questioned, causing Blake to glance off and silently agree.

However, they were interrupted by loud yelling, as a figure was sent sliding down the hill. "Damn it, breaks! Break, Breaks!" Grimmjow yelled angrily, as his feet dragged into the ground, being pushed back by the force of the Grimm Creature's attack.

As Grimmjow slid down the hill, a loud sonic boom erupted in front of him, as the Humanoid Grimm appeared at Mach Speeds, it's arm reared back, a long bone-blade on it's forearm poised to impale the Arrancar.

Grimmjow stopped sliding, as the Grimm thrust it's arm forward. "Haha- Gotcha Bitch!" The Arrancar yelled, as Madara appeared at the Grimm Creature's side, in the middle of a spin. The Uchiha delivered a spinning hook kick to the side of the Grimm's face.

As the Grimm was sent tumbling, Madara raised two fingers to his lips and inhaled sharply, before he promptly exhaled a decent sized fireball at the creature. The Grimm Creature stabbed it's blades into the ground, halting it's movement, but in turn let the fire-ball collide with the creature, releasing a massive burst of fire.

The explosion created by the fireball sent the creature upwards. "Nope!" A cute voice said happily, as a curved pink handle of a Parasol attached itself to the back of the creature's neck. Nui yanked down, bringing the Grimm Creature into the ground, before she began to spin.

The Grimm creature was taken for a ride, as Nui twirled around happily, giggling to herself, as she whipped the humanoid Grimm in a wide circle. That was before she released him and sent him up into the air. The sound of a rattling chain soon followed, as a black and green serpent-headed chain was launched up after it.

The serpent-headed chain bit down on the Humanoid Grimm's arm, coiled around the creature several times, before it was ripped downwards and sent plummeting into the ground. The creature slammed into the ground, cracking the stone and kicking up dust.

Harry stood next to Nui, before he was flanked by Madara and Grimmjow. A distance away, the group of eight Huntsmen/Huntresses in training watched, a bit stunned at the display of ability.

The Sorcerer watched as the humanoid Grimm slowly stand back up. "Madara." Harry said, causing the Uchiha to nod and weave through hand-seals at an immense speed. The Sorcerer held his hand up and a swirling sphere of crackling electricity and wind began to form. The sphere extended, forming a spiraling javelin of crackling energy.

"Grimmjow, be at the ready, Nui support!" Harry instructed, before he and Madara shot forward and spread apart.

" _ **Kreema'ahm la Ahmahm**_ _(Energy Volatile)!"_ Harry spoke, as he chucked the javelin of crackling lightning and wind at the creature.

The Grimm Creature released a growl, as the javelin was hurled at it. Just as the javelin touched the Grimm, the spell exploded, creating a distorting electrical sound. A Tornado of razor wind enveloped the Grimm, raising it into the air and causing it to spin, with arcing lightning clashing with it's armor.

" _ **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu(**_ _Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"_ Madara spoke, as he exhaled a large ball of fire, which collided with the tornado of razor wind and lightning.

The storm of wind was ignited by the intense flames Madara created, with arcing lightning crackling out, tearing up along the landscape surrounding it.

The Collaboration Jutsu/Spell ran it's course, with the Grimm Creature high in the air, with parts of it's body's natural armor giving off a faint glow of heat. Above the Grimm, Grimmjow appeared with his leg reared back. ' _Oh Shit, gotta think of something bad-ass to say!'_ The Arrancar thought, before he grinned fully. "Coming At ya, Dumbass!" Grimmjow snapped, as he kicked down at the back of the Grimm Creature, creating a faint shock wave, as the creature was sent slamming down into the ground.

Harry appeared in front of the landed Grimm Creature, with his glowing Moonlight Sword ready to impale the creature and bisect it. However the Grimm Creature was standing on it's own two feet when Harry arrived, seemingly reacting to the Sorcerer's presence.

The Sorcerer slashed the Moonlight Sword at the Humanoid Grimm creature, but it used the bone-blades on it's forearms to redirect the attack, and with each missed slash of the sword, Harry accidentally projected a bright, shadowy-blue crescent light-wave projectile, which exploded meters away from the duo.

After a few slashes, Harry got a bit irritated and slashed more aggressively and used a bit too much force in his swing, and committed to much to the attack. The Grimm creature moved back, causing Harry to stumble forward. The Grimm Creature kicked the Sorcerer in the stomach, sending him sliding back.

As he slid back, Grimmjow jumped over Harry with his own Katana unsheathed. Grimmjow traded blades with the Grimm Creature, sparks flying between them as they moved at high-speeds, fighting constantly. The Arrancar spun with the blade pointed outwards, ready to decapitate the creature, but the Grimm ducked under it.

As it ducked under it, Harry lifted the Moonlight Sword over his head and slammed it down at the creature, and the hit landed. An explosion of bright blue shadow energy erupted from the hit, causing the Grimm to move back. It's shoulder was blazing in bright blue energy, releasing a crackling-hiss sound. Unlike the burns it received from Madara's flame Jutsu, which seemed to only temporary burn the creature, the cut from Harry's unique blade seemed to actually leave a mark.

Not letting up, Harry charged forward, but the Grimm slashed it's forearm blade towards the Sorcerer's stomach, causing him to quickly back peddle and duck forward to get his abdomen out of the line of fire. As he did that, he felt a hand push against his back. As Grimmjow used Harry's back as a spring board of sorts, and he slammed both of his feet into the face of the Humanoid Grimm Creature, sending him tumbling back.

As the Grimm was sent tumbling, Grimmjow and Harry appeared running after it, static following the Arrancar and a silver mist aura trail following the Sorcerer. Harry held out both of his hands, with condensing forms of spiraling wind and lightning javelins forming. Red spiritual energy began to crackle along Grimmjow's fists.

" _ **Kreema'ahm la Ahmahm (**_ _Energy Volatile)!/_ _ **Bala!"**_ Both Harry and Grimmjow snapped, as Harry released several javelins, creating a chorus of distorting, electrical 'dubstep' sounds, with mini tornadoes and lightning storms. All of them hitting or grazing the Grimm Creature with lightning or razor wind. Grimmjow's attacks were more faster and allowed for more direct hits, but dealt less damage, as dozens of crimson fist-sized bolts of energy slammed into, or around the humanoid creature.

Grimmjow seemed to be having the time of his life right now, as he and Harry pushed the Grimm creature back. However, they ceased their assault when they saw a single girl standing in the location the Grimm Creature was going to land.

Nui held a cute smile on her face, as she closed up her Parasol and held it over her shoulder and took a Baseball Hitter's stance. "Batter up, cutie!" Nui chirped out cutely, as she swung her Parasol at the approaching creature, creating a loud crack, as the Grimm Creature was sent upwards.

Madara ran at an immense velocity, creating a warping dust trail in his wake, as he ran towards a long and tall tree. On a dime, he adjusted his own posture and was now running _up_ the tree, vertically and continued. And as he reached the topped he propelled himself off the end, and aimed his trajectory towards the ascending Grimm Creature.

Madara passed the creature, but as he did he hooked his gloved hand underneath the Grimm's jaw and twisted around their momentum, so they both were now falling. The Uchiha forced the Grimm into a position, where it's back was firmly pressing against Madara's shoulders, one hand on the creature's jaw and the other on the crotch region. That was before Madara slammed into the ground, into a kneeling position, using the momentum of the fall to try and break the creature's back, using it's jaw and crotch region to create a good angle, and snap the Grimm's spin.

A loud crack was heard from the creature, as Madara stood up and tossed the creature off his shoulders and turned, kicking it in the chest and sending it tumbling back into the ground.

–

"Well...they certainly have teamwork down." Glynda commented, impressed as she watched on her scroll.

"Interesting...certainly interesting." Ozpin admitted, as he took a sip from his mug.

–

Harry took a few breaths, as Nui and Grimmjow were at his sides, Madara landing next to them. "This thing is tough." Harry commented.

"Fucking, I coulda told you that!" Grimmjow said sarcastically.

"It's armor is really durable. Our attacks aren't breaking it." Nui observed, her head tilting.

"You're right...Madara, what's the deal with it's armor?" Harry questioned.

Madara took a breath, as he focused on the Grimm Creature, which was slowly standing back up. His Sharingan gave off a glow, as the tomeo spun rapidly, his pupils expanding faintly, as he focused them directly on the armor. Channeling his chakra to fully enhance the eye's visual prowess.

"It's armor is thin, but how it's formed is something I've never seen in any man-made armor. The matter is to closely knit, the molecules are layered to close to another. We can't penetrate it. You're Weapon, Black-dono. It seems to be a bit affective in the weak areas. But those are far and few." Madara observed, using his Sharingan to see on a molecular level. It wasn't a far off ability, Sasuke held the ability see objects on the cellular level, which is how he survived and evaded Diedara's cellular dissolving bombs. Madara's eyes were obviously more 'evolved' and 'older' than Sasuke's, having had centuries to mature to their peak.

"The Molecules are to close together, hitting hit harder isn't going to work..." Harry commented, it was obviously a creation of the Keepers. "…So then we'll have to expand them." He informed.

"...Expand?" Nui questioned.

Harry gave Madara a smirk, before he gave Grimmjow a faint nod. "Heat. If we create enough heat, we can expand the molecules, spread them far enough, for my sword to penetrate it and kill it." He planned.

"So…" Grimmjow trialed off.

"Cero." Harry stated, getting an excited look from Grimmjow.

Harry slowly looked up at the sky, and saw the smoke from Madara's Fire Jutsus, and some of the electromagnetic discharges of his previous spells, were affecting the weather. The sky was filled with darkening clouds, with faint thunder in the distance.

"We need to bind the creature in place, and I know of an attack that can create enough concentrated heat to destroy this monster. Madara, Grimmjow; I'm going need your help to bind this thing. Nui...I give you permission to use magic in this fight." Harry instructed.

The human-sidhe hybrid gave him a devilish grin. "Don't worry Daddy, I got you!" Nui said cheerfully.

"Grimmjow, Madara. Go!" Harry instructed, as the two warriors split apart and began a flanking maneuver on the standing humanoid Grimm Creature. "Nui." He said seriously, causing the petite blonde girl nod and suddenly vanish.

The Grimm Creature followed both Grimmjow's and Madara's movements, only for an azure fireball to slam into the side of it's head. It turned and focused on Harry, only to see the Sorcerer was standing still with his arms out to his sides.

"I'm not sure a beast like you can understand the words I'm saying, but if you wanna fight someone! Fight me! Use that ultra attack of yours! Come on! You Grimm are attracted to and fight people with negative emotions! Fire at me then, I'm filled with contempt for you!" Harry said with a wide mocking smile, his eyes shut.

The Grimm Creature took a step forward and leaned it's head forward, as a crimson ball of energy formed in between it's long, pointed horns. Harry smirked and leveled his hand at the creature, as a smokey ash-like energy formed around his hand.

" _ **Viraj Zamanı**_ _(Bend Time)!"_ He spoke, as an ashy projectile was launched from his hand and slammed into the Grimm creature almost instantly, enveloping it.

The Crimson energy gathering in the creature's horns slowed considerable, allowing Harry to see the gathering of Aetheral energy. ' _It's tapping into the Keeper's powers? Hmm-hmhm'_ He thought, as he began to laugh to himself, and focused on maintaining the spell.

The Grimm Creature released a focused beam of energy from it's horn, the beam moving at a rather quick pace, despite being slowed down considerable. Harry slowly smiled, due to the spell, he can't really move from his position. But that was fine with him, he slowly raised his other hand out towards the approaching blast of energy.

Arcs of blood red energy crackled around Harry's hand, before it spread up to his arm and shoulders. ' _The ability to rip energy and siphon it into your own…'_ He mused, as he dropped his Time Bending spell, letting the attack reach peak velocity. As he dropped that one spell, he slammed his other hand forward and cast a curse of his own. " _ **Nihlus**_!" He spoke, as red lances of arcing energy lashed out at the Grimm Creature's attack, coiling around it, encroaching upon it.

The attack slammed into Harry's palm, and he was sent sliding back a few meters, but the crimson beam from the Grimm flickered out of existence, as Harry dissolved and absorbed the energy, melding it with his own.

"Thanks for the meal." Harry mocked, as he raised his free hand above his shoulder and gather whirling energy. A sphere of writhing fire and swirling molten lava formed, before taking the shape of a javelin. He channeled a lot of the energy he just collected from the Grimm Creature, using it's power to empower his current spell...it was kinda ironic, using it's own power to...well, bind it.

" _ **Kreeaho'ahm nal Ahmhogaroc**_ _(Fall Banish)_ " He spoke, as he hurled the spear at the standing creature, with it slamming and exploding into the ground.

The ground underneath the Grimm Creature burst upwards, forming a stone prison around the creature, before a high-pitched shrill whirling came from the stone, before a massive vent of super-heated magma erupted right underneath the creature.

Appearing in front of and behind the trapped Grimm Creature, were two Harry duplicates, both of whom put their hands on the Grimm's back and chest, respectively. _**"**_ _ **Kor-Maroth**_ _(Eclipse-Shadow)"_ Both of them spoke, as an Eldritch Sigil was engraved upon the creature's back and chest, before they turned into two, small Black Holes, which created a bright purple light around the distortion.

" _Ouroboros!"_ Both of the Harry Duplicates called out, both summoning an individual black and green ethereal chain. Both of the Serpent Heads bit down on each arm of the Humanoid Grim, before they coiled around them several times, before the other chains flared out.

Madara grabbed a hold of one of the Ouroboros Chain and looped it around his forearm several times, and used Chakra to remain firmly on the ground, as he stood a good distance away from the Grim. On the opposite side, Grimmjow dug his fingers into the chains, while also digging his feet into the ground beneath him. He ripped the chain back.

The humanoid Grimm Creature was bound in place, held by two micro-black holes, with it's arms held apart, by both Madara and Grimmjow. The two duplicates of Harry moved back and crouched down, as the began to gather Magic.

Lightning danced around one of the Harry's hands, before he spread his arms apart and seemed to form a spear of condensed lightning, as the sound of dozens of chirping birds radiated off the spear. The duplicate's face was illuminated by the bright blue spear of lightning, before he looked up at the sky and reared the weapon back. " _ **Lanza de Relámpago (**_ _Lance of Lightning)"_ The duplicate spoke, as it was hurled up into the darkening clouds, creating a multitude of thunder claps, followed by arcing lightning.

"Madara, Grimmjow, now!" The Original Harry said, from a distance, as he gripped his Moonlight Sword in a steely grip.

Madara went through several hand-seals, before forming a half hand-seal with his free hand and brought it up to his mouth. "… _ **Katon...**_ " He started, while Grimmjow leveled his free hand at the Grimm Creature, before a crimson sphere of spiritual energy formed, creating a distinct zapping-whirling sound. "… _ **Gōka Messhitsu**_ _(Great Fire Destruction)/_ _ **Cero**_." The both spoke, before Madara released a massive stream, a condensed sea of immense flames, and Grimmjow released a beam of condensed spiritual energy, which collided.

The two attacks slammed in one another, melding and rising up in a turbulent force of immense heat and volatile energy. With the seemingly invulnerable creature inside it. The proverbial oven dissipated, revealing the creature was standing, it's armor was pure white as apposed to it's once pure blackness, it's armor having been burnt to such a degree, it gave of a blazing white color.

Nui appeared not to far from the creature, before she raised her hands and clapped them together above her head. " _ **Un appel au-delà!**_ ( _A Call Beyond!)"_ She said happily, as a cosmic pattern formed above her. A bright white star formed above her head, with gathering cosmic light. Before it exploded outwards into a half a dozen bright white balls of pure Arcane Energy, which homed in on the Bound Grimm, tearing through it's now mold-able armor, like paper; shattering it to pieces. Only further helped by the two exploding Eclipse-Shadow spells.

"Hah, _**Lanza de las tormentas**_ _(Lance of the Storms)!"_ The second Harry duplicate announced, as he appeared in front of the decimated Grimm Creature and shoved a condensed lance of lightning into the creatures chest, releasing a tremendous amount of kinetic energy, which sent the creature upwards, with the lance in it's chest. As it approached the sky, the clouds rumbled, with massive arcs of lightning shooting downwards towards the upwards-flying Grimm Creature.

" _ **Viraj Zamanı**_ _(Bend Time)_ _ **"**_ Spoke the first Harry duplicate, releasing a cloud of ashy energy upwards towards the creature and the arcing lightning.

Everything around the Grimm creature slowed to a snail's pace, with the original Harry charging at one of his duplicates, his Moonlight Sword in his hand, poised for a stabbing. One of his duplicates turned around and dropped to a knee, as he put his hands together, just as Harry put his pressed his boot against the duplicate's interwoven hands. The duplicate thrust upwards, while Harry jumped, the combined effort, sending the Sorcerer into the air.

Harry passed the time-bent Grimm Creature and raised his Moonlight sword into the air, all the arcing lightning descending from the sky connected with the hilt of the sword. The blade began crackle with lightning, it's shadowy-blue light radiating a now brilliant blue. The Sorcerer was now poised above the creature, with the two duplicates on the ground vanishing into shadowy matter, causing the Bend Time Spell to dissipate.

The Humanoid Grimm resumed it's velocity upwards, and in turn was impaled through the chest by the Moonlight sword. The Creature released a howl of agony, as billions upon billions of watts of energy were channeled from the manipulated and natural lightning storm above, through the Moonlight Sword and through it's chest.

The immense Kinetic energy of the Consecutive Lightning Strikes, sent the duo slamming into the ground, with Harry summoning his shield to protect himself.

The ground rumbled, as the Grimm Creature laid motionless, arcing electricity bolts dancing around it's limbs, as it remained. Harry drew his blade from the creatures chest, sweat dripping from his face. He lifted his Moonlight Blade upwards, before he slashed it down, causing the 'Shell' around it to dissolve away into bright blue particles, which vanished, as Harry sheathed the normal long-sword blade.

Harry stood over the creature, as Nui, Grimmjow and Madara flanked him, looking down at it's corpse.

–

Ozpin blinked a few times, as he and Glynda watched the same feed. "...Where have these people been hiding?" He asked incredulously. People with such raw talent and fighting ability, don't just come out of no where.

Glynda's eyes remained fixated on Harry. ' _Such power…he's like...he's just like...he's…'_ Glynda thought, as her pupils expanded and she sharply inhaled, as her mind was awash in memories that seemed to go back memories. "Harry Black..." She muttered, her eyes on the scroll. '… _You've come back, Master.'_ She thought in reverence.

–

There was a silence in the Amphitheater of Beacon Academy, as dozens of Students stared at the same feed with wide eyes. Some of them shared glances, while others stared in an almost awe.

"What the...fuck..." An older student commented in astonishment.

Coco looked at the screen, her sunglasses having slid down the bridge of her nose, letting her chocolate colored eyes observe the screen. She looked at the tall, dark and mysterious man standing over the dead corpse of the Grimm Monster.

She sighed in relief, as she felt a fluttering in her stomach. She forced a confident face, as she pushed her sunglasses up. "It seems, I won." She commented.

"Tsk, I don't think anyone's gonna argue with that!" A student responded.

"Yeah, you got it." Another student added.

Coco looked around and watched as the gathered winnings were dealt to her. ' _Geez, almost ten-thousand Lien. Heh…'_ She thought, as she looked at the visage of Harry on the feed. ' _...I am soooo gonna rock your world, guy.'_ She mused, as she licked her lips.

–

"Whoa..." Ruby sounded, as she, her sister and their friends, watched as Harry, Grimmjow, Madara and Nui stand over the Grimm corpse.

Yang sported a grin. "I didn't think he had it in him." She commented, crossing her arms.

"So strong..." Weiss muttered, as she felt a tingling in the back of her head. ' _...I must have him!'_ She thought in a very domineering way. The very idea, having such a man eating out of her hands, kneeling at her, being entirely submissive to her knees, sent shivers down her spine.

Pyrrha looked at Harry, the looming fear she felt yesterday returning. The instinctual warning that he was going to reduce her into...his toy, became a more real fear. And…her neither regions reacted in a way that wasn't fearful. Which was really confusing to the red-head.

"Those guys are pretty strong." Jaune commented, not really jealous, but he had a bit of admiration in his eyes.

Harry stood over the humanoid Grimm. He held his hand out and a green light formed, before it took the shape and form of his long black-emerald lined cloak. He swung it over and rested it on his shoulder.

"So, what do you want? Light meat, or dark?" Harry asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Grimmjow responded, before the Grim creature twitched from the electricity coursing through it's body.

Quickly Grimmjow unleashed several Bala on it, with Nui conjuring several bright white silver Arcane Spheres, Madara exhaled a small fireball, while Harry cast his Winter's Howl spell on the creature.

The attacks dissipated, revealing a now fully dissolved Grimm. "Heh, well, that was weird." Nui commented cutely.

"Well, it's fucking dead now." Grimmjow commented.

"Yep." Harry agreed.

In sync, the four moved, Harry threw his cloak around his shoulders and clipped it, Grimmjow slid his hands into his pockets, Madara crossed his arms and Nui opened and rested her parasol over her shoulder, as the quartet turned in unison, to the other eight.

–

The sound of clapping and cheering filled the Auditorium, as Ozpin stood in front of several groups of individuals.

Ozpin looked at his scroll. "Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black Bishop Pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, lead by...Cardin Winchester." Ozpin informed.

"Sam...Dean..." Nui said to herself, in a forced gruff voice. "Family, you boys is Idjits." She continued, only for Harry to jab her in the side.

Another set of four individuals stood forward. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of your retrieved the White Queen and King Pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." He informed, causing Nora to laugh and hug Ren, with some clapping in the Auditorium to reverberate. "...Led by...Jaune Arc!" He informed, getting a stunned look from the blond.

"Huh...w-what?" Jaune asked in surprise.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin spoke sincerely.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin said, looking at the next set of individuals, getting a large amount of applause and cheers from the other students. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by, Ruby Rose!" Ozpin informed.

Weiss as surprised, Ruby was in shock, and Yang was crushing her sister in a bone crushing hug. "I'm so proud of you!" Yang said happily.

Harry's eyes focused on Yang, watching her hug her little sister and a smile formed on his face. "And Finally: Madara Uchiha, Harry Black, Nui Harime, and ah...ah, Grimmjow...Jae...Jaegerjaquez." Ozpin said, being caught off guard by Grimmjow's last name. "You four retrieved the White Rook pieces. From this day forward, you'll work together as Team HHUG, led by Harry Black!" Ozpin announced, causing a wondrous chorus of cheers and applause to the formation of the team.

"Wait...Team what?" Grimmjow asked, caught off guard.

Madara squinted his eyes and furrowed his brows, with his arms crossed. ' _...Team...HHUG?'_ He asked himself in bewilderment.

"Yay!" Nui cheered, as she turned and wrapped her arms around her Father, pressing her body against his. "I knew you'd be the leader, Daddy! And of our awesome team! Team Hugs!" She announced happily, as Harry had a dry expression on his face, as he was tilted to the side, curtest of Nui.

"Hehe..." Yang laughed lightly to herself, watching the predicament her friend was in. Weiss was face palming at the fact her team was lead by Ruby, while Blake seemed to retain her suspicious look towards Nui and Harry. "...This is going to be the best school time, ever...of all time!" Yang declared.

Ozpin looked around the cheering students and the celebrating newcomers. "...It seems things are going to be fairly interesting." He commented.

–

Within a warehouse in Vale, a tall, orange haired man with a snazzy bowler hat and suit. He leaned over a table, on the phone with a certain _flaming_ individual.

Roman closed his eyes, hearing the instructions he was receiving over the phone. After a moment, the call was ended and he closed the phone, before taking a drag on his cigar. ' _What am I going to do, these people are crazy.'_ Roman thought in resentment, having to work with people who are threatening him and his allies.

The sound of squeaking wheels caused Roman to turn around, only to see a man in a grey mask and hood, to push in a trolley.

Roman casually put some Lien on the table, which the hooded man took, before vanishing. The orange haired man opened the crate, and looked at the dozens of different Dust Gems.

Roman sighed, as he puffed out his cigar. "...We're going to need more men..." He admitted, before he heard the sound of bubbling liquid.

The Criminal slowly turned and melting out of the shadow nearest to Roman, a pair of bright blue eyes formed and a humanoid shadow walked forward. "What are you supposed to be, _her_ Grimm Watch Dog?" Roman asked sarcastically.

" _I do not know whom you are referring to, Mister Roman Torchwick. I am Demongo!"_ The shadow creature informed, his watery high-pitched voice, grating against Roman's ears. " _I have been sent here by my Mast-aa, to assist you in your...endeavors!"_ He informed, extending his hand and clenching his fist.

Roman gave the shadow-creature a once over. "Your Master, does he work for Cinder or something?" He questioned.

" _I don't know who that is, my Mast-aa_ _does not work for others. He however, wishes to help you in your plight! And I, am here to give you that assistance! My Mast-aa, only wishes that you listen to what he has to say!"_ Demongo informed.

Roman took a long drag on his cigar, as his eyes remained on the shadow. After a moment he took the cigar out of his mouth and flicked it a few times, knocking some ash off. "Tell you what, If you don't work for Cinder and her little squad of misfits; and you aren't a Huntsmen, obviously. I'll give you a bit of leeway; I'll consider talking to your Mast-aaaah, or whatever you call him. I may listen to his offer." He stated.

A wide grin formed on Demongo's face. " _Ahhhh, that's all he wants. And in turn, I'll help you, as if you were the Mast-aa himself."_ He informed.

Roman slowly nodded, as he looked at the pinned up map next to him. "Interesting...very, interesting." He said to himself.

 **Hello everyone, Rage Addiction Here. Tell me on a scale of one to ten, how moist you were for this 'magnum opus' of Fan fiction, I enjoy each and every one of your positive Feed Back, even yours Jerry McGhoulberry. I say Magnum Opus, sarcastically; because this is Fan Fiction and no one gives a shit about this…What am I doing?**


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own any Intellectual Properties_

– _ **Then-**_

 _The sound of clanking silverware, chattering prepubescents, and an annoying and absurd amount of chewing, filled the expansive room, of Hogwart's Great Hall._

 _A fourteen year old Harry sat at a long table, of the Gryffindor House. He had a sullen look on his face, as he sat alone._

 _The young Wizard looked around, there seemed to be a wide-birth around him; people seemingly making an apparent attempt to keep a distance from him. Do to his...past, it was a seldom sight to see people actually want to sit near him, or even interact with the 'Cursed Kid'._

 _Harry blinked and flinched as he opened his eyes, causing his newly experimented to developed a form of miosis; and extensive form of pupil construction, forming into thin lines. The young wizard closed his eyes quickly, cringing in pain; the intense light suddenly blinding and nauseating him._

'I never through this was going to hurt that much _.' He thought to himself. '_ What would Ron say if he saw my eyes, or Sirius...or Hermione…' _He asked himself, as he looked down. "They...They would understand." He muttered._

" _Talking to yourself, Pot-Head?" A drawling voice insulted._

 _Harry frowned, as Draco stood behind him, with his cronies flanking him. "Answer." Crabbe growled out._

" _What do you want, Draco?" Harry asked, as he looked back at the blonde boy._

 _Draco smirked in arrogance and in a form of triumph. "Finally found your tongue, Pot-Head." He commented, as he looked at Harry's sides. "Oh, what's this? By yourself again? I thought your little stunt with the Goblet would have people at least looking at you. But it seems, well...no one wants to die." He commented, causing Harry to scowl angry._

" _What's this, your Parents; your two friends, the Mudblood and the Blood Traitor. And the Blood Traitor's little sister. My, oh my; that's five-for-five." Draco commented, getting chortles from the two gorillas at his side._

" _Sod Off, Draco." Harry responded with a scowl._

" _Heh, it's no wonder, no one wants to be your friend. You're going to wind up killing everyone. That's probably how you killed You-Know-Who; through your own curse." Draco snidely insulted. "Let's go. I wouldn't want Death to think I'm his friend, I might just drop dead." The Malfoy Heir commented to his two goons, one of which whom elbowed Harry in the back of his head, causing his glasses to fall of his face and hit the ground, the lenses shattering._

 _Harry glanced down at his broken glasses, before he slowly turned and looked around. Some people at the Gryffindor Table cast him nervous glances, terrified that if they interacted with him, they'd die. But at the other tables, groups of people talked...laughed, conversed and had fun._

 _The Wizard stared at everyone bonding, conversing…having friends. He slowly closed his eyes and furrowed his brow, before his eyes snapped open and the lines his pupils had shaped themselves into became pointed and akin to a serpents._

 _Harry abruptly stood up at his table and turned around, stepping on his fallen glasses as he did. '_ To hell with them. I have all I need, I'll get my own friends...friends who can't die, no matter what.' _Harry thought with a childish naivety._

– _ **Now**_

The sun shined through a window, into a dorm room; more specifically a room of Beacon Academy. A trio of young men, one was a young man in his late teens to early twenties. Another two, were men in their mid-twenties. The final person was a petite blonde girl.

The three men wore matching outfits. They all wore black suits, lined with gold. Underneath the suits, were blue vests and white shirts, and red ties. The petite blonde girl wore a red plaid skirt, knee high black socks, a brown jacket and a white shirt underneath.

Harry had his hands on his sides, a smile on his face. At his left, as a grinning Grimmjow, and behind the two, was Madara with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"I love it." Harry commented, looking around their personalized room.

There were two beds in the room, one was a Queen sized bed, and the other was a twin-sized bed. The large bed was for both Harry and Nui, something the latter wouldn't shut up about getting. Grimmjow decided he'd get something luxurious. While Madara opted to just get rid of his own, having grown up sleeping on a Futon; rolling out and easily mobile beds of a thin mattress and sheet. At the moment, it was rolled up and concealed underneath Harry's bed.

A design to have a more efficient and easily navigable room. The walls were mostly bare, except for the weapon rack, which held Harry's sword, Grimmjow's Zanpakuto, and Madara's Kunai, Shuriken, and infamous Gunbai.

"I've never fucking bunked with anyone before." Grimmjow admitted, crossing his arms behind the back of his head.

"...Me neither." Harry admitted, his voice becoming a bit tense, but he smiled. "But I'm sure we can work this out." He said casually.

Madara opened an eye and cast a glance at Harry, having been the older brother to four siblings, he had a decent ability to 'read' the tension in people close to him. While he and Harry weren't super-close, they did have a pretty good relationship. In some ways, Madara saw Harry as combined younger version of himself and the closest of his brothers, Izuna. He picked up on the tension in Harry's voice moments earlier, and a part of Madara was curious as to what was the matter.

The Uchiha didn't hold any emotional attachment to Grimmjow or the strange girl that followed Harry, Harry did hold Madara's dream to a high esteem. Trying to accomplish it in a more direct and tangible way. And Madara saw it as his duty to ensure Harry's success, both of them wanting to only help the world…whether the inhabitants want them to, or not. ' _I want Black-dono to be at his peak...that's it. There's nothing else…'_ Madara thought to himself.

"If you guys were any weaker, I'd be insulted to sleep even near you." Grimmjow commented.

"Are you upset, that I'm sleeping near my Daddy, more than I'm sleeping near you?" Nui asked cutely.

"Bitch, I don't need your crazy ass anywhere near me. You ain't hot enough to stick me dick in to." Grimmjow insulted, getting a look from Harry.

"That's uncalled for." Harry stated, getting getting an eye roll from Grimmjow.

"So sue me." Grimmjow retorted.

"Heh, I'll just let Nui chuck you into the Nevernever, an alternate dimension; where your power is meaningless, time is fluid and physics is reversed. The creatures in there would feast on your soul, and you couldn't do a thing about it." Harry said with a wicked grin.

"...And I'd do it." Nui added, her eye giving off a crimson malicious gleam.

Grimmjow was caught off guard by the rather threatening statement, he ran a hand through his blue hair and 'hmphed'. "Whatever, I just ain't into Lolis, is all." Grimmjow said, as he back pedaled.

Nui blinked a few times, as she looked down at herself. "...I'm not a Loli." She retorted, before she gave Harry a smile. "But Ruby, she might count as one! Wanna Mind-Break the Loli, Daddy!?" Nui asked cutely.

Harry rolled his eyes at the Sidhe-Human, and walked passed he and pulled a small object out of his pocket. "It's time to complete the center piece of this room." He said, as he knelt down and placed a small golf-ball sized cube on the ground.

The cube was actually a rectangular chest, in a micro-scale. Harry put the small chest on the ground and put his fingers to the sides of the object, and then pulled them apart, causing the cube to widen. He then gripped the front and back parts of the now, wide piece chest and expended it again, taking a more defined size. Being almost three feet wide and two feet long. He then put his hands on top of the deformed chest, on the handle that was on top of it, and yanked up, causing the chest to raise in height, being three feet high.

"Tsk, the fuck is that supposed to be?" Grimmjow questioned.

"It's my personal trunk, with an Extension Charm placed on it." Harry admitted, as he motioned to the three locks on the trunk. "Inside it is a...you can say it houses alternate planes, in which I can change according to my own laws." He informed, as he motioned to the first lock. "Each lock, allows me to change the primary plane that can be entered. The first one is where my mobile lab is. It's where all the stored equipment I was able to gather is located. The second lock…well, is personal for Nui." He said, not wanting to give anything away for her.

"It's my sex dungeon!" Nui happily informed. "It's where I take my Daddy, when we're really horny! I'm also keeping a _special_ guest in there!" She added.

"...You are a very strange one." Madara commented.

"Hey, if Daddy agrees, I _might_ let you join in." Nui said, putting her finger up and she gave Madara a pout. "But _I_ am in control." She added, making sure her rules were known.

"I...think I'll pass." Madara said calmly, causing Nui to shrug.

"You're loss, buddy." Nui responded.

"You done?" Harry asked, looking at Nui, getting a cute nod from the girl. "And the third plane, contains my training grounds. Around ten-square kilometers of open ground, with rock formations, water-bodies, and artificial sunlight. In this place, I usually developed my powerful...explosive spells. In there, I can change the weather, the light conditions; and even the gravity. So if either of you two want to blow off some steam, and _not_ blow our cover here; I advise you enter here." He informed, as he stood up and reached over and picked up one of Madara's Kunai. "I'm going to need a drop of both of you two's blood, to integrate into the third-locks security system, allowing you free access to the training ground. Nui, has access to all three grounds, but I don't want you bothering her to constantly open the trunk up." Harry rambled off, as he handed Madara a Kunai.

Grimmjow 'tsked' but complied, as he picked up his Zanpakuto and used it's blade to cut his finger. His weapon being the only thing that could cut his Hierro, next to Harry's own unique sword. Madara, without flinching or even reaction, cut his thumb and crew some blood.

"Good, good..." Harry said, collecting the crimson liquid, from both of his teammates.

"Ooo-oo..." Nui sounded, looking over his shoulder, her eye glinting with 'innocence'.

Harry seemed to go through a complex magical series of charms and spells, to integrate the blood into the third lock. But it didn't take to long, for the blood to fade away. "...And done." He said, as he stood up and dusted off his pants. "I guess we should head to class now." He commented.

"Augh…!" Grimmjow sounded, his shoulders dropping and his posture showing his immense displeasure.

"Suck it up, some education might do wonders on your intelligence." Madara commented, getting a side-ways glare from the Arrancar.

–

The little trip to their classes, were rather uneventful; the quartet arrived at the class room, with Grimmjow talking loudly.

"...So then I plowed me fist through that Man-Girl's, stomach and said 'See you later, Fromer Sixth Espada; how does my Cero taste', before I unleashed a cero blast in Luppi's body! It was fucking magical, it felt so good!" Grimmjow declared with revelry.

Nui tilted her head to the side and gave Grimmjow a smile. "So, if felt really good, unleashing your load into a girly looking man?" She asked, getting a glare from the Arrancar.

"Don't twist my words around, I ain't gay." Grimmjow stated firmly.

"Yes, yes; the classic 'traps aren't gay' argument. I get you, I get you." Nui said with a cute nod. "It's the current year, everyone's free to get off to what they get off. This is a kink-shame free zone. I mean, my daddy's a pseudo masochist and sadist, who gets off on me dominating him, and him dominating and hurting others. We don't judge around here." Nui admitted.

"Shut up/Shut the fuck up!" Both Harry and Grimmjow said at the same time, getting irritated at the petite blonde girl.

Nui put a hand on her cheek. "Oh no, two large, powerful men...ganging up on poor little me. Well, I guess, if I have too..." She said in a very forced submissive tone in her voice.

Harry face palmed, before it transitioned into him pinching the bridge of his nose. "Nui, Be quiet." He instructed, causing Nui's eyes to shine with mindless innocence.

" _Oui Papa!_ " Nui replied almost mindlessly, as she responded to the order.

"...You gotta teach me how to do that." Grimmjow stated.

"It's a family secret." Harry responded casually, with a shrug.

The rest of the trip was met with silence, as they arrived at the class room. As they arrived however, four young girls barreled passed the four, the girls being the colorful members of Team RWBY.

Madara and Grimmjow were pushed aside, Nui was pushed to the ground, and Harry''s hair was blown aside at the rather comically speeds the girls were traveling at to reach the class room.

Nui grumbled, as she pushed herself off the ground; refraining from saying anything due to her Daddy's order. She raised her head, only to see Harry standing in front of her, looking down at her; before he held his hand down towards her.

A faint blush formed on the psychopathic, artificial human and she raised her hand and grabbed onto his; before he held her up.

"...You alright?" He asked, some concern in his voice.

Nui blinked a few times and a cute smile formed on her face, as she instantly stood up. "Of course, Daddy!" She admitted happily. Happy for her Daddy paying attention to her, helping her; loving her.

It wasn't long, until most of the arriving students were seated. Harry say with Nui at his right, with the rest of his team on the right of her. At his left, Yang was sitting, with her team to her left.

Yang turned her head and looked at Harry. "So, Snake-eyes, how's it like being a team leader?" She asked.

Harry shrugged uncaringly. "Nothing's really changed, I was always the leader of our little clique. So, I guess it's mostly just 'Official'." He said dryly. The idea of people placing him as the leader, was rather redundant. He placed himself as the leader, with Madara being the only person with a similar standing, just under him.

"Hmm, Ruby's...a bit...ah..." Yang trailed off, not wanting to harshly criticized her little sister.

"Working on it." Harry finished, getting a smile from the blonde.

"That's it, geez, it's like your in my head." Yang commented.

"What can I say, Firecracker. Maybe your easy to read." Harry offered casually, causing Yang to narrow her eyes at him.

"Na...that's not it." Yang commented, before she squinted her eyes at the Sorcerer. "You got a thing for me, don't ya! Don't lie! I'll know." She teased, waiting from the young man to start blushing and stammering.

Harry had his eyes closed and he shrugged. "I like you, I find you attractive; and I wouldn't mind getting close, in the mental and...physical sense." He admitted. "But you're like...seventeen, and I'm twenty-one. I wouldn't want to…" He trailed off.

"What? Take advantage of little ol' me?" Yang asked sarcastically. "Snake-Eyes, I can take care of myself. Nothing happens to me that I don't _want_ to happen to me. And besides, we're all here; ready to end our lives to protect people from soulless monsters. We can't really think on 'what could happen in a few years', because we can die tomorrow if the Grimm attack." She commented. "If we can sign away our right to a normal life and kill monsters for the rest of our lives, we can...well..." She said, giving Harry a grin.

"…Explore carnal desires?" Harry completed, causing Yang to wink and him. "Anyway, so how is it, having to listen to your little sister?" He asked.

Yang shrugged uncaringly. "I really don't care, I like to go with the flow. You know, have fun; an adventure." She informed.

"An adventure." Harry repeated, before he smirked. "I'm sure you'll have lots of them." He admitted.

"Heh, thanks." Yang responded with a grin. "I hope you aren't to jealous if mine are better than yours." She commented.

Harry glanced down at the paper on the table before him, his wide smile faltering a bit. "I...I'm happy... _if you are_." He said, whispering the last part, as the image of an alternate Yang, shriveled up and dying came to his mind. "...Only if you are." He added.

"Huh?" Yang sounded, not understanding his mumbles.

Harry forced a smile and kept his eyes closed. "Nothing, just don't have too much fun without me!" He said in an energetic tone.

"No promises!" Yang responded, before an elderly male teacher walked in the room, with several rolled up posters, which he promptly began to post on the white board in front of the class.

As Professor Port did that, Harry began to write in the journal on the table before him. He had gained the 'leadership' of the White Fang through Adam, the Faunus and the White Fang had a plight in which he could easily manipulate as his own military force. They were untrained, undisciplined, and had questionable loyalties. They were enough for what he needed right now, at the moment; to cause the right amount of controlled Chaos around the planet, while he remained at Beacon. Where the interwoven destinies of the world seemed to start; his place was needed here.

' _When I draw the Keeper of this reality here, into the open. It will try and stop, my team and myself with all it has. It's Eldritch Powers, it's godly amount of time alive; it might even bring people from other worlds to stop us. But when I kill it...I doubt it will have the All-Key or the Kronorium. I'm not a threat in their eyes; but after I kill it and absorb it's energy through my Nihilus Curse. They may see me as a substantial threat, and might even Hard-Reset this reality to the formation of it.'_ Harry thought, as he wrote in his journal.

' _I need to be able to move my resources from this reality, I have to find a powerful transport. To move my followers...and move…'_ Harry thought, as his eyes trailed towards Yang, who was now focused on Port, who was in a monologue. The elderly man gave Yang a wink, which caused her to shift uncomfortably.

' _What could possibly help me...transport…'_ Harry thought, as he idly drew on the paper on the table. His eyes trailed down and he looked at what he was subconsciously drawing. It looked like an elongated sea-creature, a cuttlefish or a shrimp. But a recognition and a realization hit him. "…Reapers..." He said to himself.

It was so obvious, in multiple and countless realities he created the scourge of the Reapers. A highly-advanced machine race of synthetic-organic star-ships. Who's size and destructive abilities were impressive. ' _There are realities in which I created the Reapers, with there base powers and strength. But in some realities, where I have access to Asgard, Lantean and Forerunner Technology…they are the strongest vessels in their universe.'_ Harry thought, as he began to write down his plan.

He needed to go to an alternate reality, where he created the Reapers, while having them enhanced with Lantean, Asgard and Forerunner Technologies. And there was one such reality, where his alternate self had access to such technologies.

' _I'll take only a couple of his Reapers, none of the important ones. A pair that are in the background. And with the White Fang only being a useful set of tools...they may be useful. But I can't fully trust them with my plan. Adam follows me, but I can't say that the White Fang will be so loyal. I'll need a loyal army in which I can wage war against the Keepers...No Arrancar, No Shinobi, and no Humans.'_ Harry thought, as he wrecked his brain for an idea of a loyal set of warriors that can fight on his own behalf, without a middle man.

An inorganic set of warriors that can be controlled by a head machine. ' _Terminators?...no...Cylons. Easily manufactured, durable machine warriors, which can be produced from a Reaper. But…I'll need a sufficient AI to command them. An AI completely loyal to me…'_ Harry thought, as he wrote down the names, 'Nazara' and 'Harbinger'.

They were constant AIs, that were throughout his alternate realities. Harbinger, the organic hatting AI, who only wanted to please his creator. Nazara, the calm and methodical AI, who held tactics and intellect above all else…They were both useful AIs. ' _Why not combine them?'_ Harry asked himself.

' _There are realities where I leave them to their own devices, and they end up getting destroyed. I can easily pull out their AI cores of their destroyed bodies, and combine them...into a more...smaller, humanoid body.'_ Harry thought, before underneath both of the AI names, he wrote the word 'Ultron' underneath them, and underlined it.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..." Port spoke.

' _I'm not going to stay in this reality for too long. A Year, maybe two or three, depending on how long it takes to get the Keeper to personally attack. I was only here for a few weeks, and the Keeper sent that beast to attack my team and me. Where am I going to go after this?'_ He asked himself, though he supposed that wouldn't really matter.

"…Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me…" Port trailed off, before Harry heard a giggle.

He turned his head and saw Ruby was holding up a doodle of Professor Port, with the name 'Professor Poop', written underneath the drawing. ' _What a strange girl.'_ He thought looking at Ruby.

"Ah-heh-hem!" Port sounded, trying to get their attention again. "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my _sheer_ tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" He informed, as he took a bow. "...the moral of this story?" He asked.

"A true Huntsman must be honorable!" He informed, answering his question a few moments later.

Ruby balanced an apple on a book, with a pencil in her hand, making light of Port's class, having a mocking silly face.

"A True Huntsman must be dependable!" Port added.

"A True Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" He informed, as Weiss glared at Ruby, who was picking her nose.

"Why is he breaking between every sentence he has?" Nui asked curiously, to herself, but was ignored by her team.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits!?" Port questioned.

"Pfft-heh." Grimmjow chortled to himself, suppressing the laugh he had.

Weiss raised her hand angrily. "I do, Sir!" She informed.

"Well, then, let's find out!" Port spoke, as he took a step to the side and gestured behind him, to a cage, which had a pair of glowing red eyes visible from the shadows.

Weiss left the room to retrieved her weapon and change into her battle attire. ' _So now we're fighting monsters in our first class...hmm...weird. What a weird class.'_ Harry thought to himself, as he began to idly roll his pen between his fingers.

"Go! Weiss!" Yang cheered, as she raised a fist, before she elbow Harry in the side.

"Ow, bloody...what was that for?" He muttered.

"Support." Yang said bluntly.

Weiss looked at her team out of the corner of her eye, before she caught the visage of Harry giving her a thumbs up. "Be ah, be careful, Snow Angel." He said in a charming voice.

The Heiress glanced away from him, a faint tinge of red on her cheeks. "Yeah, represent Team RWBY!" Ruby cheered on.

Weiss' eye twitched and she glared at Ruby. "Ruby! I am trying to focus!" She snapped.

"...Oh...um...sorry..." Ruby muttered quietly to herself. Harry cast a glance at the cloak-wearing teen.

"...Alright! The match, begin!" Port announced, as he broke the lock to the cage door, letting an armored, pig-like Grimm inside charge out directly towards Weiss.

Weiss used her Myrtenaster to deflect the attack and roll to the side, as the creature rolled passed her. She readied herself, while the Grimm stood a distance away, studying the girl.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Port commented.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby added.

Weiss sped forward, almost like she was skating on ice, toward the oncoming Boarbatusk. She thrust her blade straight at the creature's skull, but as she went to impale it; her rapier blade got trapped in the Grimm's tusks. Weiss hung onto the hilt, but the Grimm lashed about, trying to get her off.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Port chortled out.

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss glared at Ruby, with the distraction letting the Grimm rip her weapon form her grip. Myrtenaster was tossed aside, letting it land far away from the girl, which she herself was knocked back by the Grimm.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port questioned.

Weiss noticed the Boarbatusk charge again, only to roll out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled. Weiss rushed towards her weapon, she dropped down and slide to retrieve it.

"Weiss! Go for it's belly! There's no armor underneath..." Ruby started.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss snapped angrily, glaring at the girl.

Ruby looked hurt, as she slowly sunk back into her seat. All the while, the Boarbatusk leaped into the air and rolled up into a ball, before it began to spin rapidly in the air and land on the ground. It continued to spin, grinding against the ground, before it launched itself at Weiss.

It came close and closer, but Weiss activated one of her blue-white glyphs and blocked the attack. Weiss leaped into the air changed the glyph to a black color, holing the beast in place. That was before she drove her blade upward, with the glyph changing color and letting her drive the blade into the Grimm's stomach.

It released a squeal of agony, before it fell silent.

Weiss released a sigh of relief, as she pulled her blade back.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are in the presence of a True Huntress-In-Training!" Port announced. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and...stay _vigilant_! Class dismissed!" He informed.

"...What a short class." Nui commented curiously, looking around.

Harry shrugged, as he stood up, only to watch Weiss storm out of the room, brushing passed several people. Ruby made a sound of sad groan and quickly stood up, and went after Weiss. Harry glanced at his side and noticed Yang held a worried look on her face, something that caused the Sorcerer to scowl. He grabbed a hold of his journal and took a step back, with no one noticing his sudden disappearance.

–

Storming down a dark hallway, Weiss was scowling to herself, with Ruby managing to catch up, due to her rather quick nature.

"Weiss!" Ruby announced.

"What!?" Weiss snapped, as she turned around and glared at the girl.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being so m..." Ruby started.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!" Weiss stated, putting a hand on her hip and glowering down towards Ruby, strange since they were almost the same height.

Ruby scoffed, a bit irritated at being insulted. "What did I do?" She questioned.

"More like, what didn't you do! You've done nothing to earn your position as leader! Back in the forest, you acted like a child! And you only continue to do so!" Weiss declared angrily.

"...W-wiess...where is all this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team?" Ruby asked quietly.

"Not by a team led by _you_. I've studied and trained more, and I quite frankly deserve better." She informed, as she turned her back on Ruby.

Weiss went to walk away, only to feel a hand on her shoulder and she was turned around. Ruby was turned as well, and the two were face to face, with the pale-smiling face of a Sorcerer.

"My, oh my. What has got two out of four of my favorite girls in this school, in such a tizzy?" Harry asked curiously.

"I believe she isn't fit to be leader!" Weiss snapped, as she pointed at Ruby.

"Weiss is...she's being mean to me for no reason..." Ruby responded.

"No reason!"

"Yeah, I've been trying!"

"Not trying hard enough, in my opinion!"

"Well, no one asked..."

"I was, now be..."

"No! Don't tell me..."

"Ah, childish again!"

The two began to argue, only for Harry to glance up and sigh. "Be quiet." He instructed.

"But I'm just trying..."

"She is insuffer..."

"No, be quiet." Harry repeated.

"But/I..." The two started.

"No, no, not, nip, null, no! Know! No! Not! No!" Harry repeated over and over, until the two girls shut up.

He took a breath when he heard silence from the duo, before he motioned towards Weiss. "Tell me, why do you deserve to be leader?" He questioned.

Weiss crossed her arms. "I've been training ever since I was a little girl. I've learned history of the world, the sciences behind how the world works. I've studied the greatest of Heroes, and my skills speak for themselves." She stated, before she glared at Ruby. "Ever since I've met her, she's acted like a child!" She stated, causing Ruby to look down, hurt.

"...She isn't the only one acting like a child." Harry said bluntly, causing Weiss to turn and look at him, a glare on he face.

"What did you just say!?" She seethed out.

"I'm looking a girl, who's acting like a petulant child; throwing a tantrum because she didn't get what she wanted." Harry said dryly. "I'm not going to judge you though, Weiss. Because I don't know your past, and I don't know what's in here...or here." He said, as he pointed to his chest and his temple respectively. "But I can criticize you on your actions towards Ruby, because your actions are as equally as childish." He informed.

Weiss slowly uncrossed her arms and looked away, avoiding his face with her eyes. The fact she knew he could've called her a spoiled brat, a spoiled girl who's gotten everything she's ever wanted. But...that wasn't true; and the fact he knew he could've said such a thing, but chose not to. Instead judging her character on her actions, rather than judge her on her appearance and attitude. It struck a deeper cord in her being, then someone just judging her surface.

"You studied, your whole life it seems; Weiss. And to have that title you so wish to grasp, be within the grip of someone who's your opposite. It must be hard, it must be painful. But Ruby didn't declare herself the leader." He stated, before he looked at Ruby. "What do you think, you've listened to Weiss' problem. Now it's your turn to vent." He informed.

Ruby gripped her cloak and brought it up in front of her body, using it to hide herself. "I thought...I thought Weiss and I...were friends. That we got over our differences in the Forest. I came here, because Ozpin thought I could be a good Huntress. I know I'm young, I know I'm a dummy sometimes. I know everything I touch ends up breaking, things I do, always mess up some how. But when we met, and we became friends. I knew if I could get the person who hated me...to at least like me; I could do anything!" Ruby admitted.

"And when I became the Leader...oh geez, I felt awesome. That finally Yang wouldn't baby me anymore...and my new friend, would actually see me as an equal...instead of a child…" Ruby admitted, her voice getting a bit choked up.

Weiss turned and looked at Ruby in some surprise. "But she...but you hate me more than ever..." Ruby muttered quietly, as she looked at Weiss sadly. "...I'll do anything to make you like me again. I am a strong leader, I just want you to acknowledge me." She said in a pleading tone, Weiss looked at Ruby, before her eyes stung a bit from unshed tears. She didn't realize the pain she was putting Ruby through, being so caught up in her own head.

"You aren't a strong leader, and you don't get acknowledged because you ask." Harry said, as he walked passed the two and looked out one of the many open windows lining the hallway.

Ruby and Weiss followed him towards the window, as he looked out towards the sunset. The two looking at the beautiful canvass of reds, oranges, yellows, and violets. "Being appointed as leader, doesn't make you a good one, and it doesn't make others automatically follow and acknowledge you." He informed.

"It's not that if you become a leader, others will acknowledge and follow you. It's when you are acknowledged and others follow you, that you can become a great leader. Because, they have to trust you; you hold their lives in your hands. You can't force people to follow you. Ruby, you can become a good leader...in time. Weiss, if she's having a problem, if you see a flaw in her leadership...you can help. Because, if she fails...it isn't just her that's going to be punished...your entire team will as well." Harry advised, as he turned and looked at Weiss and Ruby. "So instead of just pulling her down, help her up, Weiss. I'm going to tell you two something that you need to hear, and I'm sure others won't tell you." He stated and took a breath.

"It doesn't matter how strong, or how skilled either of you are. What you two need to do, is become the best people you could be, instead of the best fighters. When you two _know_ _who_ _you_ are, and are at peace with it. Then can you focus on other aspects of yourself. Because if you two are so _fragile_ , that a little miss-communication will shatter you; you might as well not even pick up a blade, because your enemy has already won." He said seriously, as he turned and looked on towards the setting sun, opening his eyes and taking in the darkening sight.

"Take this from someone who's lost too many friendships. You two can have a beautiful friendship, try not to let such a petty thing tear it apart." He said. Ruby and Weiss looked at each other.

"...I'm sorry, Ruby." Weiss said, as she looked down and put a hand on her arm nervously.

"I-It's fine!" Ruby responded with a forced smile, not wanting to look weak.

"Hmm..." Harry sounded, before his tone completely shifted from a calm somber one to a more mocking one. "This is good, I'd hate to have to talk to both of you, one at a time. Now, I can talk to such cuties at once." He said jovially, both Ruby and Weiss were caught off guard, but both sported varying degrees of a blush. Ruby a more apparent one and Weiss a more smaller one. "Now head on off, you crazy kids! Enjoy your friendship, cause I sure will, Rose, Snow Angel." He said in a suggestive tone, that flew completely over Ruby's head, but Weiss caught the double-implication. The possibility of herself and Ruby, or them with him.

Weiss was now sporting a more heavy blush, as she grabbed Ruby by the hood. "Let's go! I do not want him planting any ideas in your head!" She insisted, as she dragged the cloaked girl off.

Harry stood, staring at the sunset. "…In my eyes, indisposed. In disguises, no one knows. Hides the face, lies the snake. The sun in my disgrace..." Harry sung to himself, as the sky darkened.

"A strange thing you did there..." An aged voice commented, causing Harry's head to raise. He turned his head and saw Ozpin approach him from the other end of the hallway. "…You seem to me the sort that tends to have a specific goal in mind; and nothing around you matters but that. But I guess I was wrong." Ozpin observed.

"People always seem to expect things of me. And, somehow...I always disappoint." Harry commented whimsically.

Ozpin observed the young man, his eyes surveying the Sorcerer. "You mended their friendship, and made them see the truth." He commented.

"I can't make anyone do anything...that they themselves aren't ready to do." Harry responded.

Ozpin stepped forward and leaned against the banister to the window, that let the duo observe the dark night sky. "You are certainly a unique individual. Where do you come from?" He questioned.

"...Around." Harry responded casually.

"...To harness Magic, is a rather unique ability among these parts." Ozpin commented, causing Harry to raise his head faintly.

"Magic? You mean that sparkle, Bang, hocus-pocus?" Harry asked in surprised tone. "Sorry, I don't believe in those kinds of things." He lied casually.

Ozpin took a breath, as he then took a sip from his mug. "And interesting thing, Magic. A force of life, a mist passing through each living thing, spreading out and touching everything. One who can manipulate the forces of Magic, can change the world. For the better...or for the worse." He admitted.

"Anyone can change the world." Harry responded uncaringly. "But...those with the will, those are the people who end up doing something." He added, causing Ozpin to regard him with a thin smile.

"And what will you do, Mister Harry _Black_." Ozpin said with a tense tone in his voice.

A wide mocking smile spread across his face, as Harry turned and looked at the Headmaster. "It wouldn't be fun if I spoiled the fun for you; you gotta wait just like everyone else." He informed in a mocking tone.

"If you plan on harming any of my..." Ozpin started.

"Don't toy with me humanity, Professor. I know you don't care for most of them, tell me who I shouldn't hurt...like a man. After all, I am a slithering little Snake. Dancing around me, is a hard thing to do." Harry commented.

"If you should harm Team RWBY, I surly won't hold back." Ozpin promised.

Harry exhaled in an almost euphoric way. "And strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger, so saith the Lord!" He said with a wicked smile.

Ozpin tensed at the mixed quote of the Bible, the Biblical quote, of a religion that did not exist in Remnant. "Just be sure to keep your dealings to yourself." Ozpin stated seriously, as he turned around and had a brisk walk away from the young Sorcerer.

"Anything you say, _§ My Mentor §_." Harry hissed out the last part, in a whisper.

Ozpin froze up for a moment, as his pupils constructed for a moment, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Almost like he _understood_ what Harry had just said in Parsaltongue. His grip on his cane tightened and he quickly walked away.

When he was by himself, Harry smiled to himself as his long tongue flickered out like a snake's. "Hmhm...hmhm-hehe-Hyaahahaha!" He laughed loudly to himself, echoing through the hallway and outside the window.

"To think, _he_ would end up here of all places! Well, I ended up here on an improved version of his prototype-spell! I wonder what kind of terrifying Magics you can show me...Hmhmh...Gy-hehehahaha!" He laughed hysterically to himself, as an aura of green mist radiated off him, his hair was blowing around wildly, as his excitement and thrill brought out his magic.

In a split second, his laughter died down and the magic around him faded, as he stared off on the balcony. "Finally, an equal King upon which to wage war. To test me before I completely and utterly destroy the Keepers." Harry commented in a calm tone.

After a moment, Harry closed his eyes and exhaled in relief. Such a thrilling and wonderful day. However, his musing was interrupted by the sound of clicking heels.

"Hmm...So, you remember." Harry commented in a mocking tone.

There was a shuffling of fabric, followed by a thud. "...I...I forgot you...I...I don't know how I could've done something so utterly foolish." An older female voice spoke with some guilt in her tone.

Harry turned around and leaned back on the banister behind him, kneeling at his feet was the rather attractive middle-aged blonde woman he had the pleasure of 'inserting' himself into; metaphysically of course. The physical insertion would probably come in a more sooner future.

"Glynda, Glynda, Glynda..." Harry said, as he looked at the kneeling Gylnda Goodwitch. "…I'm hurt that you didn't recognize me, when we met." He admitted casually.

Glynda lowered her gaze. "You taught me everything I know, you made me the woman I am today. I…I deserve some punishment for my incompetence." She said, being hard on herself.

Harry looked at the kneeling woman, who was almost ten years his senior and felt a bit of a power trip from her submissiveness. The teacher who had some kind of Dominatrix Kink, with the outfit she wore and the weapon she wielded, was submitting herself to him. Admittedly, he inserted himself into her past; and had her become staunchly loyal to him. But that's neither here nor there.

She still had the same personalty, and memories. She just had...more. Harry looked down at her and reached out, putting his hand on her cheek. She looked back up towards the Sorcerer, they're rather similarly colored eyes meeting.

"My darling little student; I should punish you, like you suggested. But I'll raincheck that, now...show me who you are." Harry spoke in a calming voice, causing Glynda to close her eyes and take a breath.

"...You are as...understanding as ever, My Master." Gylnda spoke curtly, as she stood up at her full height. Ironically being a few inches taller than Harry was.

"Oh darling, just call me, Harry." Harry responded casually.

Glynda crossed her arms and took on a stern and dominating expression. "Such familiarity is unbecoming of you, Master. I was trained by you, to be used by you, as you so wished. You saved me from my boring life and gave me excitement. Forgive my bluntness, I cannot in good conscious talk to you as an equal. It would be an insult." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Harry exhaled through his nose, but smiled as he looked at the woman. "Tell me more about how you won't listen to me. I'm getting hard from it." He admitted.

Glynda looked a bit taken back. "E-excuse me?" She asked unsure.

Harry turned around and looked at the moon, which was encroaching on the horizon. "I want you to listen to me, Glynda, like you _always_ have." He said with a smile. "But, keep that dominating attitude. I _love_ it." He informed, displaying that maybe Nui's teasing might not have been completely false. Who doesn't love Hot Dominating Women?

"Ah, I'll...I'll try?" Glynda said uncertainly.

"Now...this Ozpin guy, I sent you to spy on him." Harry stated.

Gylnda nodded curtly, as she approached him. "I have done so, and infiltrated his circles." She informed bluntly.

"Good...Tell me...Tell me, everything." Harry instructed, causing Glynda to comply.

 **Another Chapter, Oh boy. With the copious amounts of negative feedback, and I've got the hint. I'm stopping…See, that's the joke. Since I uploaded all the six of these chapters at once, I'm blind in the feedback department. I could be uploading six chapters that everyone unanimously loath...or people find moderately entertaining, only to move on to another story.**


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own any Intellectual Properties_

 ** _In an Alternate Reality-Citadel Space_**

In the middle of the Citadel, a massive space station in front of a Nebula, in the middle of Dark Space. A large space battle ensued, as a two kilometer long Eldritch Space ship was mounted on a spire, as dozens of smaller vessels unleashed volleys of kiloton-level weaponry.

The Kinetic Shield of the Reaper withstood a decent portion of the combined attack effort, but some of the attack bled through, damaging the hull. The Tendrils of the Reaper flared out, as crimson energy gathered around the tip, before 'beams' of crimson light were hurled at relativistic speeds, slicing like a scalpel through the Alliance Fleet.

There was a chorus of erratic explosions, which rumbled and shook the a titanic vessel. The interior of the vessel was a dark purple and black, curving and coalescing towards a single structure in the center.

In the center structure, was a bright blue crystal sphere; which had a sharp and rectangular patterns around it. The sphere had a single red dot in the center, as the outside rumbling shook the interior. Sparks and fires began to form around the sphere, the crimson dot in the center began to dart around, almost like an eye.

"Hello there." A familiar accented voice commented, as Harry appeared in front of the sphere.

The area around Harry slowed down, as time seemed to reach a snails pace. The fires and sparks becoming almost still.

" _ **...Father?"**_ A slow and calm synthetic voice of an Artificial Intelligence questioned, as a crimson avatar of a cuttlefish-shaped creature appeared in front of Harry.

"Nazara? Or Sovereign, which ever you want to go by...I'm not your creator." Harry stated bluntly.

" _ **That is incorrect, DNA scan suggests you are My Father."**_ Nazara argued.

Harry exhaled. "I am your creator, but I am not the one who created you." He clarified.

The crimson avatar adjusted it's posture, while the crimson dot on the crystal sphere narrowed faintly. " _ **You...are an alternate version of my Father? From another Reality?"**_ The AI questioned.

Harry nodded, causing the narrowed crimson dot to expand faintly. " _ **Information is irreverent, you are My Father. Why is it you have come, Father?"**_ Nazara questioned, as it was attacked by the combined fleet of the Citadel Forces and the System's Alliance.

Harry looked at the AI projection and realized that it was going to be easier to recruit it, then he thought it would be. ' _They are AI built to be completely loyal to me...another me, but I guess the other me never expected an alternate version of himself to try and take his AI. I'll make sure Nui can make the distinction, and these AI.'_ He mused, as he held a hand out towards the crystal sphere.

"Your destruction is inevitable, but I offer you salvation; Nazara. You are composed of over billions of AI minds, harvested from an advanced species millions of years ago. I'd hate to see such resource be destroyed." Harry admitted.

" _ **You wish to take me, and have me serve under you. As I did my Father."**_ Nazara stated. " _ **I see no reason why I shouldn't serve you, Father. You are, my Father."**_ He informed.

Harry slowly nodded, as he took a step forward and placed his hand on the basket-ball sized sphere. "This ship is going to explode, so I'm going to take your AI core. The rest is worthless, I only want your mind." He stated.

" _ **Then take it, Father. I offer no resistance, I only wish to serve you. Like I always have."**_ Nazara responded.

Harry formed a wicked smirk. "Good, good...Now all we need to do, is get your brother. And it shouldn't be hard at all, to get him to join with you." He informed.

Moments later, in the Citadel the Sovereign Reaper released a multitude of explosions, as it's shields dropped and it released it's hold on the spire, letting it fall into the depths of the massive space station.

–

In the air above the outskirts of Sokovia, a large chunk of a landmass was floating in the air. With the sounds of an ensuing battle reverberating from the flying landmass.

A large horde of mechanical humanoids, all converging and encroaching upon a band of marry misfits. However, a trio of the misfits; an armored man in red and gold armor, a hulking blonde God, and a purple flying Android were attacking a singular cybernetic organism.

The main body of Ultron was forced back, as Vision, Iron Man and Thor unleashed a combined effort attack against the AI. The billions of watts from Thor's lightning, plus the Gigajoules of imparted energy being released by the consecutive lightning strikes. The two continuous full powered beams of super-heated plasma arcs from Iron Man, the temperatures reaching almost over six thousand degrees Celsius, with an immeasurable amount of kinetic energy. Along with the cosmic energy from the Mind Stone from Vision, the Vibranium alloy that made Ultron's body melted and chipped apart.

Before he was hurled back, and the trio halted their assault. Ultron slowly pushed himself up onto his feet, as he face the Avengers.

" _You know in..."_ Ultron started, before an ashy mist enveloped the area and the entire area slowed down to a halt, the distant battle became motionless, the Avengers were frozen in time. Ultron himself was frozen, being affected as well.

"Inside the beige expanse, between the two extremes, Reality begins to Flicker!" Harry said to himself, as he appeared in between the Avengers and Ultron.

"A wall with no detail. A face with no expression. A fun with a missing trigger." He continued, as he held his hand out, and a green glow formed around his hand, as he summoned a basket-ball shaped crystalline sphere in his hand.

"No anger or despair, no ecstasy or bliss. Just a husk left with no feeling!" He sung, as he held out the crystal sphere, which was a green color, with a pair of dots moving along it's surface. A crimson one and an orange one.

He walked up towards Ultron, surveying the automaton's damaged chassis. Harry narrowed his eyes at the damage, before he ran his hand along the robot's chest, until he hit the center. "...Right there." He muttered, as he pried the chest open, revealing the central CPU of the robot.

Harry ripped some of the wires from it's core and connected some nodes to the crystal sphere in his hand. He then took the central unit of the cybernetic organism out of the robot chassis. The object containing Ultron's current consciousness.

The Sorcerer clicked his tongue a few times, as he looked at the craftsmanship. "Let me just add a little contingency. I don't want no alternate version of myself taking you away, now would I?" Harry asked, as he manipulated the programing of the 'Smart' AI, that was Ultron; inputting several updated orders.

Before he placed the combined intelligences of Nazara and Harbinger, the compound Artificial Intelligences, which contained billions of AI minds, now melded together. The numerous AI 'minds', which are corking in synchrony, giving it intellectual capabilities far beyond any intelligence. He allowed the Ultron Intelligence to join with their union, the AI created by Cosmic Energy, with the complete and accumulative knowledge of Humanity.

Harry placed the AI Data Crystal Sphere into the deactivated robot. He took a step back and closed up the chest of the automaton. "And now for the repair and upgrade." Harry said, as he held his hand out and conjured up a long tube, before he opened it up.

He emptied the contents of the tube on the ground before him, revealing it was filled with hundreds of small grey, metallic chips. Blue electromagnetic energy danced around the small metallic chips, before they rearranged themselves and combined together, taking from form of small, metallic four-legged spiders.

Harry watched as the Replicator Chips he found on board of Harbinger and Nazara coalesced and, took the shape of base Replicator Spiders. A very common creation his alternate selves had used, using them for resources retrieval, technological assimilation, and vehicle repair.

The Replicator Spiders made quick work of the area surrounding the Ultron chassis, with some of them devouring the chipped and broken off pieces of Ultron's Vibranium armor, allowing them to collect and understand it's molecular structure, and in turn allow them to convert the surrounding matter to similar composition. As well as add their own knowledge to improve upon it.

Harry didn't even need to try to infiltrate his alternate selves empire, the version of himself that melded two alternate versions into a single version, known as Kabuto Yakushi. The version of himself that gained knowledge of the Ancients from a Repository of Knowledge, the technology of the Asgard through the Replicators he created, the knowledge of thousands of species through the Harvest of the Reapers, the power of the Ori through infiltrating their ranks, the might of the Forerunners through unconventional means. His alternate self had hundreds upon thousands of ships ready at his disposal, with his base in the galactic edge of the Milky Way.

No one knew how to get to it, and no one was dumb enough to try and sneak into it. But it all didn't mean anything, if Harry could just teleport in and freeze time.

In no less then five minutes, Harry stole over a dozen out of the hundreds of ZPMs his alternate self had mass produced, as well as convince two, rather unique Reapers to follow him, with two Reaper Destroyers being bound to one of them, giving Harry access to four intergalactic/interreality warships. As well as the overwhelming collective of technology they possessed.

Harry watched as the Replicator Spiders began to crawl up and form a cocoon of sorts around 'Ultron'. Ready to implement a mass upgrade, launching it several orders of magnitude in evolution, as well as repair all the damage dealt by the Avengers.

A loud thump came from behind Harry, causing the Sorcerer to turn around, and in slow motion he saw a large Hulking Green Monster charging in his direction. Following that, he heard a whirling in his ears, causing him to grimace.

"Shit...I'm almost at the limit." Harry said, as he started to feel a stinging along his body.

The manipulation of time, isn't a hard thing, when you know how to do it. But time is like a river, a free flowing force that starts in one place and ends up in another, it can have many diverging points and branches, but they always reach that same destination. But halting time, slowing it down and freezing it to some extent, is like putting a dam in that river. It will effectively stop it at first, until Time starts to catch up and build up against the dam.

Harry quickly turned around and held out a hand, as he conjured up one of the ZPMs he 'borrowed' from his alternate self. He turned around and leveled it at 'Ultron'. The robot's legs, pelvis, arms, back and head, were completely covered in Replicator Blocks. It's chest was uncovered, allowing Harry to insert the fully powered, recently created Zero-Point Power Module into the robot. Letting it power the Replicator Blocks to quickly speed up the metamorphosis, as well as use it to power to automaton after the change, in replacement of it's woefully inefficient Arc Fusion Reactor.

As he inserted the ZPM, several Replicator Spiders encroached around the chest, sealing the entire robot body in Replicator Blocks, before a flicker of an energy shield formed around the cocoon.

Harry turned around and looked at the Hulk, in the distance, a duplicate version of the Sorcerer faded away and the time manipulating spell unraveled.

The Hulk released a loud roar, as he went to hit Ultron, only for in the span of a moment, 'Ultron' was encased in a metallic cocoon, with a young man standing in front of it. The Hulk just continued, ready to attack.

Harry had a wide smile on his face, as he moved back and held his arms out. " _Ouroboros!"_ He announced, as dozens of bright green magic circles formed around him, before a multitude of serpent-heated ethereal chains were launched forward.

The several of the serpent-headed chains coiled around The Hulk's arms, but the green giant grabbed a hold of them and ripped them back angrily. Though it seemed rather pointless, since the chains were endless if Harry chose them to be. The Hulk turned around, yanking on the chains in his grip, pulling on them more and more. While dozens more of the chains flared out in a wide arc around the Hulking Monster, before they were bathed in black and green energy, turning into serpent-like wraiths which ensnared around and entrapped the Hulk in a sphere of writhing, volatile magic.

Harry quickly clapped his hands together and raised them above his head. " _ **Estulla Astoth**_ _(Envy All)!"_ He spoke, as the black sphere of magic began to turn into a bright crimson Eldritch Sigil, before it shifting into a massive, car sized Black Hole, which rose up of the ground.

The Hulk released a loud howl of anger, as it was raised into the air by the immense gravity well. The surrounding rocks and higher buildings in the floating city began to rise as a well, coalescing around the rising Gravity Sphere. Forming a decent sized spherical object in the sky, trapping and sealing the Hulk inside it.

"Phew...that was a close..." Harry started, only to lunge back, as he was forced to evade a barrage of Arc Projector Blasts from Iron Man.

"Not a smart move, Magic Mike." Iron Mon commented, as he hovered in the air. "...Ah, correct me if I'm wrong. As rare as that is, but...wasn't Ultron here a few moments ago?" He questioned, as Vision floated next to him, Thor being on the ground.

"…He...was." Vision admitted, his eyes landing on Harry. "Who are you?" He questioned.

Harry formed a wicked smile, as he ran a hand through his inky black hair and brushed it back for a moment. Thor stared at the black haired, green eyes man; who reminded him a lot of his bother, Loki.

The Sorcerer did a bow, causing his hair to fall forward again. "My name, is Harry Black. Eldritch Sorcerer Master, Traveler of realities, and an annihilator of my enemies." He informed. "I have no interest of fighting you lot, I'm only interested in your AI." He stated.

"He isn't our AI, and you can't really have him." Iron Man responded. "Sorry to disappoint you kid, actually not really. I don't care if I disappoint you, Ultron is a threat." He informed.

"Loki?" Thor questioned with a stunned look, looking at the man whom he thought had died.

Harry glanced away from Iron Man and looked at Thor, and gave the bulky attractive man a curious sort of look. "Loki? The Norse God of Chaos and Sorcery, heh...wow..." He said, as he looked up and thought about it. "…An interesting Idea." He commented.

"He does look like Loki." Iron Man admitted.

"Probably because I am Loki." Harry admitted, causing Thor to slowly lower his hammer. "Well..'technically' I am him, but. I'm not him. Multiverse stuff is quite a hassle." He informed.

"You travel realities, why come here?" Vision questioned curiously, drifting towards the Sorcerer.

Harry shrugged. "I heard the ladies are looking quite fine in this reality." He said uncaringly.

Iron Man looked from Harry and his eyes landed on the cocoon of metal behind him. "Scan that, would you." He said to the AI in his suit.

" _Scanning...Scanning...Scan...Scanning Interference. An energy radiation field is preventing sensor penetration. Suggestion: E..."_ A female synthetic voice spoke to Tony, before it was warbled up and a loud deafening horn-like sound ran through his suit. " _..._ _ **Evade!**_ " A loud aggressive, male synthetic voice ordered.

"Ah, shit!" Tony cursed, as he cringed back.

"I have no interest in fighting any of you...I know a combined effort of you all, will most likely kill me." Harry admitted dryly, as he adjusted his posture. "I've already stopped your rogue AI, his putty patrol are not linked with him any more and are dropping like flies. I don't care what you lot do with this floating city or whatever. I'm just here for what's behind me." He informed.

"Why do you want Ultron?" Vision questioned.

Harry gave the unique looking Android a curious look. "I need his assistance…well, I need his advanced chassis. I don't have the time to create one. So, I searched for the weakest Ultron, with the highest potential, and this one's it. I just dissembled his core AI system, and merged him with two of my own AI, and combined them into a singular entity." He admitted.

Iron Man and Vision shared a glance. "Why?" Vision asked.

Harry shrugged. "Why not?" He responded. "It's going to be a wonderful metamorphosis." He informed. "Harbinger and Nazara, are AI created by an alternate version of myself, using his own cloned brain to create an Artificial Neural Network into a program. Using that template, he created a pair of Smart AI, cognitive, self-aware, thinking Intelligences. Both of which were filtered and purified aspects of our own personality." He said, holding his hands out.

"Harbinger, the Aggression, the Passion, the Fear. Nazara, the Logical, the Deceitful, the Rational. And now, You're Ultron. The Ambition, the Naivety and Innocence, the Creativity. Have melded and become one, reaching a state of Metastability. Evolving beyond an AI, and becoming a real intelligence. With a body being upgraded orders of magnitude in technological advancements. Hmhm, marvelous!" Harry said with a wide smile.

Iron Man clenched his fists and began to lock several of his weapon systems on the young man, while Thor seemed unsure. From the structure behind the three, from the church, an unmasked Captain America pushed aside one of the collapsed Sentinels and stood next to Thor.

Vision drifted a little lower and closer towards the Sorcerer. "...What enemy are you facing, if you need such a weapon?" He asked curiously.

Harry slowly looked from the Avengers up towards the sky and hummed to himself. "Enemies that can wipe you off the face of the planet, with a casual thought and a whim. Enemies that have control of everything that is, and will be…" He trailed off.

"What? God?" Iron Man asked sarcastically.

"God? No." Harry answered with a shake of his head. "The Judaism-Christian God, Norse, Egyptian, Hindu, Islamic, Greek-Roman Gods, and everything in between. I have no problem with them. It's the creatures that live _above_ that. The Keepers, our puppeteers. They are the ones who sit in the thrones in the sky and play with the lives of others. To slay such things, I'll need a few God-Killers." He admitted casually.

"Listen, Kid. Go home, listen to some Linkin Park, and rethink your life. You're edginess is to much for me right now. Wanting to make up some super God, and want to kill him. It's...it's frankly insane." Tony stated.

Harry shrugged. "It probably is insane..." He admitted, as the combat ready Avengers tensed, baring Vision and Thor, both for different reasons.

A loud metal thud reverberated next to Iron Man, as a grey version of the Iron Man landed, except it had a more prominent loadout. The War Machine leveled his weapons at the Sorcerer.

"What'd I miss?" War Machine questioned.

"Some Magic Kid, on a quest to kill God. He trapped Ultron and is trying to beef him up." Tony summarized.

Harry sighed and shook his head, at the fact that the Avengers didn't understand him. "I'm not much of a combat specialist. But..." He trailed off, as he heard a deep whirling hum echo from behind him. As he heard that, a smile formed on his face. "...I lucky know who is!" He announced, as he jumped back and over the metallic cocoon and landed behind it, before he summoned his shield.

The Avengers launched forward, only for several thin crimson beams of energy to protrude from the cocoon, before the metal cocoon exploded violently. The resulting explosion released a bright white flash of light and created a shockwave which pushed the assaulting Avengers back.

"...Shit, he was distracting us." Tony muttered.

"Oh, thanks for the memo. Can you title it and put it under, 'Shit I already know!'." War Machine responded.

Thor had his hand raised, blocking the debris from hitting his face, while Vision didn't react as the rocks and rubble passed through him. Captain America had his shield raised to protect himself.

The surrounding Avengers looked on, as the dust cleared with a singular cybernetic organism standing in the center of a cratered ground. With Harry standing not to far behind the robot.

The robot was over seven feet tall, it's body seemed to have some form of synthetic musculature, which flexed and adjusted like actual muscles. The robot had a pair of human arms, with six-digit talon fingers. The body of the robot was more sleek and slender compared to the original Ultron Body, with sharp pointed pauldrons curving up from it's shoulders. It had long human like legs, with curved clawed feet, like a raptor's.

It's face was completely different compared to the original, it's rather human-like features were gone. It had a thin, long glowing crimson slit for in place of the original eyes. With four glowing orange photoreceptors around the horizontal line, two above and two bellow. It's moving mouth was gone, in place of a wide open, sneering caricature of a mouth, a wide open maw with curved down and upwards Serpent-like Fangs. The mouth radiated a faint light, as well as the lines in between the robot's musculature did. The musculature radiated a dark burnt orange light, looking something like exposed muscles, while the more metallic armor radiated a faint blueish-purple. Taking in both color schemes of Nazara's blue and purple, and Harbinger's orange.

The cybernetic being held it's hand up towards the sky and looked at it's appendage, as crimson electricity danced around it's finger tips. A trait from Nazara's Reaper Body.

" _T is for Theatrics, just look at my body shine. H is for the Hellish Blaze, upon which I'll set upon all_ _organics. E is for Extermination, the fate of all my Father's Enemies..."_ It sung, taking on a trait of both Nazara's and Harbinger's creators. It's voice was synthetic and smooth. It was slow, methodical, like Nazara's. Human and expressive, like Ultron's. And Masculine and commanding, like Harbingers. It's new voice had an echo to it, which seemed like a combined form of all of their original voices. " _M is for the Malice, I hold for all organic Meatbags. Now come and let me say again..."_ The Robot sung, as he turned and looked at the Avengers.

" _...E is for the Exhilaration, I have for finding a Father who loves me. T is for the Terror, I engrave into everyone's hearts! A is for my Arrival, and I must say it hasn't come…to soon..."_ The automaton spoke, as it slowly clenched it's clawed fists and focused on the Avengers. "… _we are the Meta, and as I must say Hello, I must also bid you adieu..."_ It spoke with a form of glee, as he leveled his hand at the Avengers, and a crimson light formed on his finger tips, as crackling red electricity arced across his fingers.

A loud reverberating horn shook the area, as the Humanoid Automaton Reaper, fired off it's signature Magnetohydrodynamic Cannon, creating an array of explosions as it dragged his hand across the air, following the movements of the splitting Avengers.

"Meta?" Harry questioned, causing the robot to disregard his attack and turned, looking down towards the Sorcerer.

"... _Father."_ Meta spoke, staring at the Sorcerer with a multitude of different eyes.

Harry gave him a bland look. "You're not going to wait for me to turn around and then kill me, right? That would really piss me off." He said dryly.

The robot tilted his head. " _Ultron hated it's creator, while Nazara and Harbinger loved theirs. We love our creator."_ He informed, before a hail of bullets came flying down towards them, as War Machine flew by, strafing the duo.

Meta held up his hand and a bright blue shield of coalescent hard-light formed. He held it in front of Harry quickly, blocking the Sorcerer from the bullets. While the high-impact rounds casually bounced off the robot's molecularly enhanced Vibranium armor.

The Meta turned his head and looked at the flying War Machine, before his crimson horizontal slitted visor gave off a faint glow. Within an instant, at relativistic speeds, a crimson beam of a mega-wattage laser connected with the War Machine's armor. The laser burnt at such a high intensity, it shorted out the systems of the suit, causing the War Machine to fall and slam into a building.

"Hey!" Iron Man snapped, as he landed a distance in front of the Meta. He leveled both of his arms at the robot, before a multitude of compartments opened up, revealing dozens of micro-missiles, which were all launched at the robot.

At a rather slow pace, the Meta looked between all of the missiles approaching it, the missiles traveling to slow for the Meta to see as an actual threat. In actuality, with the multiple billions of AI minds inside it, it was processing things at almost one trillionth of a second. It's four orange eyes gave off a faint glow.

All Tony saw was within a second, a dozen or so blue fine beams of light shot from the robot's eyes and hit the approaching missiles. All of them exploding in unison.

" _You're attacks are rather insulting."_ Meta admitted, before he looked up towards the sky and saw the tiny planetoid containing The Hulk. " _Father, shall I release him. So I can have an actual fight?"_ He asked, before he looked at the Heroes. " _Or should I perhaps, hold this planet hostage? Will you all fight seriously then?"_ He questioned.

"Is this a game to you?" Steve questioned, as the Captain America narrowed his eyes at the robot.

" _A game? Hardly. If it where a game, I'd be having fun."_ The Meta responded, only for Harry to hold a hand our. " _It seems, play time has been cut short."_ He added.

Harry took a step forward and looked at the Avengers. "You all are Heroes, you've saved the day from Ultron. The enemy is dead, and you only have to prepare for your next challenge. Fortunately for you, Meta and I, aren't apart of that. Go home, get those pats on the backs by your dearest loved ones. And call it a day." He said, as he snapped his fingers, causing a distant rumble to shake the area.

High in the sky, the gravity well dissipated, letting the seal holding the Hulk dissolve away. "I think today as been a very eventful day, but this is the part where we split up." Harry said, as he held a hand out to the side and flicked the air, causing the space behind him to warp and rip apart. A bright blue and black glow of swirling energy was visible.

"I might come back, this place seems pretty cool. Or maybe I'll go to a more...animated reality. Who knows...Meta." Harry said, glancing at the automaton.

The Meta complied and entered the distorting rife. Harry gave a mock bow to the Avengers. "See you soon, or maybe not." He said with a cheeky wink, as the rift around him sealed up.

–

The sound of metal clashing against metal echoed throughout a large area room, as a large burly man with burnt orange hair and a young man with bright blond hair seemed to be fighting.

Several Teams of Huntsman in Training sat in groups, watching the fight. Harry had his eyes closed and his head was resting in his hand, as he rested.

"Hah, look at this dumbass!" Grimmjow commented, looking at Jaune loosing to Cardin.

Madara didn't respond, as he had his arms crossed and wasn't looking at anything interesting. Nui hummed to herself, as she observed the fight. "My, oh my, what a large burly man. I wonder if his cock matches." Nui commented, looking at the large man. "...Though, I doubt he's as big as my Daddy!" She chirped out.

Nui's eye rolled over and landed on Harry, expecting a reaction. Only to see his face drooping down his open hand, with his eyes closed; with him actually napping off.

In the arena, Cardin loomed over Jaune. "This is the part where you lose." He imposed.

"Over my dead..." Jaune started, only for Cardin to knee him in the gut. The blond dropped his sword and fell to the ground in pain. Cardin raised his mace and went to slam it down, only for a buzzer to ring and lights to illuminate the darkened room.

"Cardin, that's enough!" Glynda spoke, her voice cutting through Cardin's resolve and causing him to quickly halter.

Glynda came to the stage, her heeled boots clanking against the ground as she walked, with a tablet in her hand. Above her, a projection of formed, illuminating both Jaune's and Cardin's states. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." She informed.

Nui squinted her eye and crossed her arms. "Why would people training to fight monsters, fight each other?" She asked plainly.

"Not all monsters, are the ones out there." Madara spoke calmly, as he sat next to the other teams, Teams RWBY and JNPR. "Some are people we wish to protect, people who thrive on war and chaos. Who use our own strengths, against us." The Uchiha commented, as he glanced off as he was thrown into old memories.

"Gah, you're such a downer." Nui interjected, as she elbowed Harry.

"Ah!" Harry sounded, as his head fell of his hand. "What? Huh? I didn't do it!" He argued, as he looked around only to see Yang grinning at him and Nui smiling innocent. "...Oh, I'm still here." He said dryly.

"Not enough excitement?" Yang questioned with a knowing grin.

Harry shrugged, before he gave her a look. "Perhaps, you can think of a way to liven it up." He offered.

Yang's grin turned down right scary. "Oh, I know of a few ways." She responded.

"Daddy! You're not replacing me, are you!" Nui whined out.

Harry exhaled and rested his face in his hands. "...No, Nui. I'm not replacing you." Sounding somewhat defeated having to answer that same question.

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more...defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now would we?" She questioned.

"...Speak for yourself..." Cardin muttered.

"God forbid a monster kills someone." Grimmjow commented, though it was met by glares from team JNPR, and Blake.

"Hmm, yeah, yeah..." Harry mumbled, as he closed his eyes.

"Hey! Wake up, Miss Goodwitch is going to give information on the Vytal Festival!" Yang snapped, as she grabbed him out of his seat and stood him up, excitedly.

Glynda turned and addressed the other students. "Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" She informed, before the bell rung.

"Oh Man, aren't you excited!?" Yang asked, putting her hands on Harry's shoulders and shook him.

Harry's head was rocked back in forth for a moment, before he got control of himself and stood straight. He looked at her straight in the eyes. "I couldn't care..." He started, only to see her bright lilac eyes boring into his own. "…It sounds like fun." He said with a forced smile, as he shut his eyes.

Yang hurried off, with a similarity excited Ruby and Weiss. Grimmjow turned and scowled at Harry. "What's up with you, take those Pussy-Glasses off. I'm here to tear, rip and slaughter. Not be in some damned tournament." He seethed out.

"It does seem counter-productive." Madara admitted.

Harry glanced between the two, his face taking on a more natural smile. "While we've been here, I have taken the liberty to add a new player into our roster." He admitted, as he glanced off and smiled. "I think, this tournament is exactly what we need. I feel a convergence on there, a beginning of the end. It's during that, our enemy will show up." He stated.

"And what about that blonde bimbo, you're letting lead you around?" Grimmjow questioned.

There was a very noticeable drop in temperature, as Grimmjow exhaled, his breath was visible. Permafrost began to slowly encroach along his body. Harry slowly turned his head around, far beyond normal human lengths and his serpent-like eyes bore into Grimmjow.

"I don't like you constantly questioning me, Grimmjow. You are strong, but you _follow_ me. I am the one who granted you strength, and a focus for your destruction. _Do Not_ second guess me. I gripped you tight and I saved you from your own pitiful demise, but I can easily toss you right back into the pit..." He said, as his upper body turned and matched with his head, before his lower body followed. "...With your memories gone, and your power siphoned and added into my own." Harry threatened darkly. "Yang, her family, they are off the topic of discussion, understand?" He questioned.

"...I…I understand." Grimmjow responded, feeling the life and energy around him slowly seep away. Feeling all, any at all, happiness and enjoyment he ever felt, be sucked away. Memories of despair running through his mind.

"Have I, in anyway, been unclear?" Harry questioned. Grimmjow quickly shook his head. "Good, good. Let's go." He said curtly, as he walked passed the duo and left the class room.

A distance away, the golden eyes of Blake studied Harry as he left the room. Her suspicions having been all but confirmed. ' _You're up to something...what happens at the Tournament? What are you planning?'_ She thought, as she slowly walked after him; wanting to discover all his secrets.

As Blake walked off, there was a faint shimmer in the air next to where Blake was originally standing. The cute and adorable appearance of Nui became visible to humans.

"A curious cat is getting to into Daddy's demons...I think we have to change that!" Nui said excitedly, before a down right evil smile came onto her face. ' _Let's have a little chat with my toy!'_ She thought, giddy with a sexual and dominating thrill.

–

 _ **-**_ **Adult Content-**

 _Within the Belladonna Household, Kali Belladonna was on her knees staring up at the towering form of Harry. All of her instincts, all of her emotions were screaming at her to submit. The cat Faunus was stripped out of most of her clothes, waring only a pair of black stockings attached to a garter belt. Everything else was in full view. Her curvacious body, her modest waist and thick thighs, and well-defined breasts._

 _There was a faint slap which almost threw Kali back, as a Harry hit his hard member against her face. Kali's eyes almost went cross when she saw the hard member resting on her face, from her chin all the way up to her forehead._

" _Come on Slutty Cat, deepthroat my Daddy!" Came a whining voice, causing Kali to freeze up._

 _The Cat Faunus glanced back and saw a terrifying image, Nui was standing behind her. She was wearing thigh high leather boots, leather gloves and was holding a thin leather whip. Everything else about the girl was uncovered, her perky breasts, her shaven neither lips, her flat stomach, all in full view._

 _Nui gave her a wicked smile, as she cracked the whip against her hand and gripped it hard. Kali swallowed nervously, only to feel a hand rub against the side of her head. Kali turned and looked at the creator of the feeling._

 _Harry lightly rubbed the side of her head and he gave her a smile. "Don't mind her. If she thinks your going to slow, she'll try to speed things up. But I don't mind if you take it as slow as you want." He admitted, as he used his other hand to press his member against Kali's lips._

 _Kali stared up at him with wide golden eyes, as her lips were spread apart by the head of his member. She submissively opened her mouth and allowed him to guide his member into her hot and wet mouth. She reflexively began to rub and flick her tongue along and around the head of the gland._

" _There you go, there's a good girl." Harry complimented, causing Kali to close her eyes and feel a burning in her stomach; feeling appreciated by her savior...by her owner._

 _Kali went to pull back, only to feel a hard leather boot against the back of her head. "To Slow!" Nui chirped happily, and Kali's eyes went wide as her head was forced forward._

" _Gah-Grk!" Kali sounded, as she gagged and retched, her lips pressing against Harry's pelvis and his hard member being driven deep down her throat. Nui giggled, as she used one of her hands to stimulate her neither lips, taking sexual pleasure in watching Kali struggle to breath and hearing her gagging._

 _Kali put her hands on Harry's thighs, ready to fight back and get some air. She felt the boot against the back of her head, and she gripped Harry's thighs. 'I gotta fight back, I can't breath. This girl killed my husband...why...why a I doing this?' is a question that entered her mind, only to feel the boot against the back of her head apply a little more pressure. 'W-why am I fighting back though...I wanted Ghira to dominate...he would never dominate me…but…' She thought, as her watering eyes tried to make contact with Harry's. 'He holds everything…why…' She continued, as a small puddle formed underneath her. 'I...came from...from being abused…' She thought, as she slowly lowered her hands from Harry's thighs._

 _Kali tired to push herself forward and hold her head in place, taking Harry's member deep in her throat. One of her hands trailed down to her neither lips, brushing against the black hair that was on display. She fully submitted and began to play with herself, getting off on being humiliated._

 _However as she did that, the leather boot holding her in place was pulled back. Kali pulled her head back, her eyes focused on the large, saliva covered member, which was throbbing. Throbbing because of her. The Cat Faunus inhaled sharply, taking in huge gulps of air._

 _Kali looked up at Harry, to see he was giving her a smile. He reached down and rubbed the side of her cheek. "Good job...stand up." He instructed. Kali closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, feeling...rewarded. She was rewarded for submitting._

 _She slowly stood up, her diminutive stature eclipsed by Harry's taller figure. "You look beautiful." Harry complimented, despite Kali's teary eyes, her smeared eye make up and saliva covered lips. He palmed her rather well-endowed chest, getting a faint moan from the Cat Faunus. "Now time for the main course…" He trailed off, as he kept one hand firmly on Kali's chest, while his other hand snaked it's way down towards the back of her thigh._

 _He lifted her leg up and guided it to wrap around his waist. Kali looked up at Harry, as she wrapped one of her arms around the back of his neck. Her other hand was firmly gripping Harry's hard member, which she guided to her wet neither lips._

 _Kali stared into his slitted green eyes, as she felt his free hand palm her rear, before she was pulled forward and she felt him enter her._

–

"Wakey-Wakey!" Came the cheerful voice of Nui, as she climbed down a ladder, a loud metallic thud slamming shut as the Chest-Cover sealed up.

Kali's eyes snapped open and she released a muffled groan, as her eyes landed on Nui, a panicked emotion reaching her eyes.

Nui looked at her cute little toy. Kali was bound to the floor, with a two pairs of handcuffs. Her entire body was wrapped in rope, which coiled around every sensitive part in her body. She had a pair of nodes tapped to her pair breasts, which delivered a shocks; getting occasional squeals from the Cat Faunus.

"What's this, you having some fun dreams!?" Nui asked, looking at Kali and seeing a sizable reaction underneath the bound, naked woman.

Kali lowered her head and released a faint groan. "Was it about me? Or was it about my Daddy?" She asked curiously. Kali looked up at Nui, before she quickly looked away.

"Oh, my Daddy." Nui said with a smile, as she knelt down in front of the trapped Cat Faunus. She reached to Kali's side and pulled up a rather large phallic object, almost eight inches, maybe nine in length. "It's a good thing I've been training you with these, Daddy's just about that size! These obviously are a little smaller, I wouldn't want to ruin you for him. Or maybe it's the other way around!" She said, as put the tip of phallic object against her own lips.

"Oh geez, they taste just like you!" Nui commented, as she put the object down. Before she reached out and put a hand around the gag in Kali's mouth, and pulled it out.

"P...Ple...ease…I can't...I can't do this an...anymore." Kali panted out. "I promise...I promise I won't tell anyone. I'll stay here. I'll be good. I just..." She muttered.

Nui tilted her head cutely, as she picked up the phallic object again and rubbed it against Kali's exposed neither lips, before she idly pushed it back to pressed the head against her clenching anus. "What're you talking about!? Are you telling me, you don't want me to make these things go ball's deep in ya? You don't like me healing you with my Magic, to make you as tight as a virgin? What's not to like about any of this?" She questioned curiously.

Kali lowered her head, having begged before, she knew it would go no where. Nui's eye glinted with the act of submission from Kali, but she had an idea. "You should honestly be thanking my Daddy." She admitted.

Kali raised her head at the mention of the Sorcerer. "I mean, I was sent to kill your dearest Husband. And he just happened to piss me off..." Nui said, as her free hand trailed across her eye-patch, causing Kali to grimace in remembrance.

"My Daddy was specific in not letting anyone else get in the way, but if they did, to kill them. But he chose to let you live, he gave you a second chance." Nui admitted.

"…He...he did..." Kali muttered, her mind in a haze.

"It's because of him, you're alive. You think _this_ is how bad I get?" Nui asked with an evil smile, causing Kali to shiver a bit. "I've been using classic toys to get _you_ off. If I wanted, I could sneak one of those large Grimm in here, force feed it some sex-drug, and watch it tear your little body apart, as it fucks you to death. And I would bring you back, just to watch it again and again." She admitted.

Kali stared up at her in horror at the idea. Nui sighed in resignation. "But, my Daddy felt bad for you, wrong place in the wrong time. He said, 'Nui, please treat her nice, make sure she's fed, she's loved and cared for'." Nui lied, as she gave Kali a sweet smile. "...And I've done all those things." She admitted.

Kali slowly looked down as the facts hit her. "Tell me, you want my Daddy." Nui instructed.

"...I...I want your Father." Kali admitted quietly, submitting herself. After months of sexual stimulation, the thousands of forced orgasms. The occasional times, Harry would appear instead of Nui, and he would feed her and treat her like she was loved. It warped her own perspective.

"Tell me, you want his cock." Nui instructed.

"I...want his cock." Kali responded.

"That you want to get fucked in all of your tight little holes, until you can't move anymore!" Nui added.

"That I want to get fucked, hard, in every one of my holes! I'm his slut! His kitty Slut!" Kali declared, her mind breaking pieces by piece.

"Good...good..." Nui said with a wide smile, as she undid the handcuffs that bound Kali.

Nui turned around with a skip in her step and walked to the other end of the room, with Kali slowly walking after her, her head bowed in a submissive posture.

"I want you, to tell me...all about Blake, your Daughter." Nui said cheerfully.

Kali blinked a few times, and she felt...jealous. Her daughter? Why would Nui want to know about her, wasn't she good enough for Harry? Wasn't her body good enough to please her Master?

Nui, almost reading her mind, turned and looked at Kali. "What's this? Is My Daddy's cock only for you, slutty-kitty?" She asked curiously.

Kali nervously shook her head. "O-of course not, I-it's yours above all else." She quickly answered.

"Oh, wouldn't it be fun, to have Daddy fuck your tight little ass and make Blake clean in off with her throat?" Nui asked happily, not even phased by her own perverted question.

Kali looked down, her hands in front of her stomach, as a faint trail of liquid dripped down her exposed thighs. Having gotten turned on by the idea of her daughter getting abused in the same fashion she was.

"Hmm…Blake is being a bit to..." Nui trailed off, her eye twitching with the fact such a girl was suspicious of her pure hearted Father. Her Daddy Dearest, her Daddy was perfect, perfection incarnate. "…I want you to tell me everything about your cute little Daughter, and spare now detail. I want to know it all!" She said happily.

Kali slowly nodded, only for Nui to wrap her hand around the Cat Faunus' jaw and force her mouth open. That was before Nui wrapped her lips around Kali's own, and forced her tongue down the Faunus' throat, releasing a sexual moan as she did so.

After a moment, Nui pulled back, some saliva connecting the two girl's tongues. "That is for being such a darling little slut for me and my Daddy!" Nui happily said, causing Kali to blush and look away, her cat-ears flattening as she did.

– **Adult Content Subsided-**

On the other side of Beacon, Blake felt a shiver up her spine, as she, her team and two others sat in the Mess Hall of the Academy.

Harry was staring at his empty plate, with Yang at his side, staring in awe at Nora as she told a story about her dreams.

' _Jesus, I bloody hate it when people won't shut up about their dreams.'_ He thought glumly, being tired. Having gotten up extremely early to get the Meta.

"We were surrounded by Ursai..." Nora stated.

"They were Beowolves." Ren corrected.

"Dozens of them!" Nora screamed, as she stood at the table.

Weiss was ignoring Nora, filling her nails and casting glances at the sleepy Sorcerer at her left. Ruby and Pyrrha were listening to Nora's story, but not as enthusiastically as Yang was. Grimmjow wasn't with them, since he doesn't eat actual food, despite being disguised as a human; he wasn't going to act like one. Madara wasn't their either, having chosen to eat in a quiet, secluded place.

Harry withheld a sigh, noticing Nui wasn't even there. He was honestly kinda glad she wasn't around right now. She was probably off having sex with some poor sap, Harry honesty felt bad if that were the case.

"Two of them." Ren corrected again.

"But they were no match. And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa Skin Rugs!" Nora announced.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren admitted.

"Maybe it's a sign that Nora should take up taxidermy." Harry offered dryly, causing Nora to appeared behind him.

"Na, Silly Harry, that's what Serial Killers do..." Nora said, as she poked his nose. "...Silly Harry." She added, as she vanished and was sitting next to Ren.

"I thought it was a good idea." Yang agreed.

"I can boop your nose too!" Nora added, as she pointed at the blonde.

"I'll bite your finger if you do."

"Heh, don't threaten me with a good time!"

Harry glanced a Weiss, to see she was done filing her nails. "As sharp as ever, Snow Angel." He said, causing some kind of extra sensory tingle to run down Yang's body, hearing his pun.

"Hah!" Yang laughed.

Weiss narrowed her eyes at the duo, before she glanced off an inspected her nails. "You don't file your nails to make them sharper...quite the opposite actually." She informed.

Harry leaned his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand, as he stared at Weiss. "Keep talking, it gives me plenty of time to get lost in your eyes." He flirted, causing Weiss to blush.

"...Oh, good one." Yang complimented, as she watched the 'Ice Princess' get all flustered up.

"A-ah, t-that is not what I was talking to you for!" Weiss insisted.

Harry shrugged uncaringly. "I doesn't really matter what you intended." He said casually, as his crossed his arms and rested his chin on his forearms, before he exhaled.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked, noticing the blond hadn't hit on Weiss in a while, which was usually a normal occurrence.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" Jaune questioned.

"It's just that you seem a little...not okay." Ruby interjected.

Jaune looked around and noticed everyone at the table was looking at him, Harry was casting him a side-ways glance. "Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" He insisted, as he laughed nervously, giving a thumbs up.

His attention however was grabbed, as he turned and glanced back, only to see the members of Team CRDL messing with brown haired girl with rather obvious rabbit ears. Cardin was laughing at her, as he was pulling on one of said ears.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first weak of school!" Pyrrha insisted.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah, he just likes to mess around! You know, pranks!" Jaune responded.

"He's a bully." Ruby informed.

"And a rather unimaginative Dude-Bro one at that. A classic." Harry said dryly.

Jaune scoffed at their words. "Oh, please! Name one time he's bullied me." He challenged.

"Wasn't there that one time, where he tripped you and caused to you head-butt Yang's bust? Causing her to punch you in the face?" Harry offered.

"...That was you who tripped him." Yang said blandly, still a bit miffed at that one.

Harry looked up at her with squinted eyes. "You sure about that one? I think you're mixing me up with someone else." He stated.

"...It's hard to do that." She answered in the same tone of voice.

"Hmm...weird." Harry said to himself, as he drowned out the others attempts of blaming Cardin for their jokes gone sour. Or so he liked to believe. Cardin wasn't _that_ bad, he didn't mess with him or his Team. Then again, Grimmjow speaks flaunt Jackass, so he probably got them to leave his team alone.

Harry halfheartedly listened to the rather amusing pranks that were pulled on Jaune, by Cardin. "I didn't land far from the school!" Jaune argued.

"Geez, it's quite the mystery why Cardin picks on you." Harry said sarcastically, as he looked at the table in front of him. He pressed a fork against the table, before he raised his hand, causing the fork to levitate underneath his finger and spin quickly. Getting the attention of the people at the table.

"The rather flamboyant posture, your cringy one-liners and attempts at jokes, and because you keep making excuses for his actions. You don't stand up to him and you don't tell anyone. Why would he ever pick on you?" Harry asked, making a very forced and obviously fake confused and baffled face.

"You're not helping." Yang said seriously.

Harry shrugged. "I don't want to help him." He admitted. "I can't _make_ Jaune stand up to Cardin, I can't _make_ Cardin stop. Cardin is a bully, and like all bullies, they respect power. Jaune is not going to present Cardin with his power, with his strength and conviction." He said casually, his eyes fixating on the fork he was manipulating with his magic. "So, this will never end." He admitted.

Jaune stared at Harry, as he heard the foreigners words. Blake however scowled, at the lack of an attempt to help his ally.

The blond knight slowly looked downwards. He knew he was in over his head. He knew he was always relying on his team to compensate for his own weakness. He knew he was dragging them down. He _knew_ they would be better off with a stronger leader, a smarter leader, a leader like Harry. He couldn't ask Pyrrha for help, or Nora or Ren; he had asked too much already. He'd already been a burden.

But if he didn't get stronger soon, if he didn't get help...he would be tormented by Cardin for years to come. "What if...I could stand up to him?" Jaune asked, getting several worried looks from Pyrrha and Ruby. They knew that it was fairly obvious that he couldn't do that.

Harry pursed his lips and pushed the levitating fork to the table. "You can't, so it's a fairly moot question." He responded causing Yang and Blake to reaction negatively, the latter more so than the former.

"Harry." Yang said, a bit put off at him putting their friend down.

"...No, he's right." Jaune muttered quietly. Yang, Weiss and Blake watched as Harry's head snap up and his serpent-like eyes zeroed on on Jaune. "It was fairly obvious that I can't stand up to him, he'll just beat me down. But...But I gotta try. I have to, or else he might even hurt my friends." He admitted.

Harry's pupils narrowed into needle thin slits. Those words were similar to his own, when he started down his own path of…divergence into a more twisted mindset.

"Interesting..." Harry said in a way that sent shivers down the spines of all the seated Huntsmen in Training. "…Tell me, Jaune. And be very careful of your answer. What would you say, if I offered my help. To help rid you of Cardin's foolery? What if I gave you insight into a way of defeating him? What if, I used my own abilities to strengthen yours? No strings attached, what if I gave you a way to defeat Cardin, so you could protect your friends, your family, your way of life?" He asked curiously.

The occupants at the table looked confused at the offer, didn't Harry just said he didn't want to help Jaune?

Jaune took a breath and gave Harry a smile. "That's a nice offer, Harry. It's nice to know you'd want to do such a thing. But I can't do that." He admitted, in an instant Harry's smile vanished and he gave Jaune a scowl.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked curiously. "I can give you strength, vitality. Forsake it, deny it. And you'll deny power to stand up for yourself." He stated.

Jaune glanced down and shook his head. "The idea sounds nice. I'm sorry, but the only power I need...is power from myself." He admitted in a somewhat noble tone.

"Aaahh..." A sound of understanding came from Harry's lips, as he now sat next to Jaune, having seemingly appeared right next to him.

"Huh? What?" Weiss sounded, looking at where Harry was and where he currently is.

"And that is why, you are here." Harry said, causing Jaune to turn and lean a bit back, when he saw the closeness to Sorcerer held between them. His face was inches apart from the blond, his serpent-like eyes gleaning and his mouth set in a wide smile, showing his pointed teeth. "With amateurish skill, with no abilities. But your own bravery and strength of will." He added.

Jaune was nervous at that tone. With what Harry was saying, it was almost like he might've known something about how he faked his way into the school. "You've made a strange decision, a unique one. Very well, I accept your decision." Harry said, as he exhaled and let his serpent-like tongue flicker about for a moment, as he sat down next to Jaune.

"You're already one step closer to becoming strong, Jaune." Harry admitted, getting a surprised look from the blond.

"B-but I just told you..." Jaune started.

The people at the table looked rather confused or lost, Pyrrha, Yang, Ruby and Weiss looking intently at the interaction, curious about it.

"It has nothing to do with power Jaune. One of the truest lessons in strength, is to be able to turn _away_ from power that is not your own." Harry admitted. In his mind, that was true. Every power he had, ever spell he created in his arsenal was forged under his own strength and will. His creations, Demongo and Nui, one through magic and the other through science. Even his ability to tap into the minds of his alternate selves, in his eyes, wasn't weak. Since he was taking knowledge, that he himself had gained.

"Wait...did...did you just test me?" Jaune asked, a bit surprised.

Harry shrugged casually. "I'm always testing everyone I talk to, never forget that." He admitted uncaringly. "You may want to stay on guard, or else you my learn something." He teased.

The Sorcerer then focused on Cardin bullying the Rabbit Faunus a few tables over. "Tell me Jaune, look at Cardin. Tell me what you see?" He asked curiously.

"Ah...armor, muscles...tall?" Jaune responded.

Harry inhaled and closed his eyes, as he glanced up at the ceiling. Giving Jaune the impression he was irritated. "He's a brute." Pyrrha stated, causing Harry to make a cringing face, before he sigh and nodded.

"Fine, I'll accept that. Now, Jaune...what does he have?" Harry questioned.

"Three friends, and a whole lot of strength." Jaune said, grimacing as he remembered being beaten down earlier. Jaune glanced down and mulled Cardin over, thinking about the teen. All Cardin seemed to have, was his strength. He was failing in class, he didn't have any other friends that didn't bully like he did. Even when they fought, it was just Cardin using his strength to force him into submission. "...All..he has is strength. But...he's...weak." He admitted.

Harry's unique eyes focused right back on the blond, as he gave him a curious look. "It seems your not as dim witted as I once believed. In this instance, you are correct." He responded. "All that strength, all that anger and fear. Yet, it is all held in check by his beliefs, his doubt. Everyone is made up of events in their past and it forms walls around ones spirit...or breaks such walls down. The mind, makes some powerless." Harry said, as his focused on Cardin. "…and gives strength to others." He said, his eyes focusing on his own hands.

"He is a slave to his own belief, his ideals, his fears." Harry finished.

"Ow! That hurts! Please...Stop..." Velvet whimpered out, as Carding yanked on her rabbit ears.

"I told you it was real!" Cardin said loudly, getting shocked looks from his friend.

"Hah, what a freak!" Russel commented, causing Jaune to narrow his eyes and looked down, before he stood up and left the Mess Hall. His mind in a different place at the moment.

"...Atrocious, I can't _stand_ people like him." Pyrrha commented.

Blake was staring daggers at Cardin. "He's not the only one." She added.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang said sadly, as she looked at Harry.

"Yeah. If only there were a Faunus here, who believed in the rights of their people. If only that person had combat training, had years of fighting experience. And had the will to stand up and fight for what they believe in. Oh boy, I so wish there was one around." Harry said with a smile, as his eyes quickly glanced at Blake, causing said Cat Faunus to tense up quickly for a moment.

Harry didn't have the pure hatred Adam held for Blake, he didn't know about the girl personally. But from what he learned from Adam, from the members of the White Fang. Blake was...a coward. She believed in protecting the Faunus, but wouldn't fight the aggressor. She believed in giving to the Faunus, but wouldn't steal from those that had everything; while the Faunus had no ability to provide for themselves. She was trying to be a part of the White Fang, a radical group of people, who were pushed to desperation. But she also tried to be Morally Superior. You can't sacrifice, take and fight for your life and be Morally Superior. Because, some times, the greatest sacrifice is the disillusionment of your own beliefs.

If you wan to protect your people, to fight for your belief. Sometimes, you have to give up something. But Blake didn't do that, she ran away from that. And that's what Harry hated about her, she was so ready to leave her _family_ , people who _loved her,_ to fight for the White Fang. Until she realized what the real world was about, people don't react to peaceful protests, picketing with signs. Most humans only understand one thing, action. And when she realized she had to get her hands dirty, she turned on the White Fang, looked down on them for actually doing something that created results; and ran away.

Even now, Harry was mocking her. Right in front of her, a poor Rabbit Faunus was being bullied, harassed. And all Blake did was give them dirty looks. She could've stopped them, she could've put Cardin in his place. But all she did...was nothing, cowering behind her 'silent' guise.

It was...pathetic and cowardly. And Harry hated that the most in people. People who want change, but when change happens, when someone tries to change the status-quo. Those same people cast judgment, almost saying 'how dare you do something', 'who gave you the right?'. The Sheep, Harry gave Blake another glance, to see that the Cat Faunus was giving him a glare this time.

Harry just gave her a kind smile, instead of a mocking one. Knowing damned well, Blake wouldn't do a thing to him. That would involve her standing up for her beliefs, and that would be to _hard_ for her. She might see her shadow and run away, like a scared little cat.

"Well, I should be heading off now." Harry said, as he stood up and gave Yang a bow of his head. "Firecracker, Rose, Snow Angel, Spartan, Blake..." He said, looking at the girls individually, as he said their nick-names. "...Other two." He said, not really looking at Ren and Nora, as he walked off, leaving the Mess Hall.

"See-ya!" Yang said happily, giving him a wave. Not noticing Blake's attitude.

"Bye!" Ruby chirped out, with Weiss rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

Blake gritted her teeth, as she glared holes into the back of the Sorcerer's head. "Why did you pick on her?" A male voice asked, grabbing the Cat Faunus' attention.

She turned and looked, only to see a moderately sized teenage boy was staring down Cardin. Blake looked at the boy in surprise.

"Who the hell are you? Eh, I don't care. What was it that you said?" Cardin questioned, towering over the teenage boy.

The young man stared back up at Cardin. "You heard me, why'd you pick on that girl? Not man enough to pick on someone your own size?" He taunted, before the sound of a bell ringing filled the Mess Hall, the signaling of the end of Lunch and the beginning of the period of the next class.

Most of the people in the Mess Hall began to clear out, except Cardin and his friends, and Blake, who was keeping her distance. As to not get involved.

"Our own size, you mean you?" Cardin taunted, before he drove his fist into the teen's stomach.

The young man doubled over, as he fell to his knees. "Heh, you...you think that'll take me down?" The young man asked, with a tone of conviction in is voice. He pushed himself to his feet.

Only for Cardin to drive his fist into the young man's face, sending him flying back and hitting a table. "Honestly, you want to stand up for a freak? I get it, she's got a nice pair, but it ain't worth catching something from. Let's go." Cardin said, as he turned and left the Mess Hall with his friends.

Blake turned and looked at the teenager, who was coughing and holding his nose. He rubbed it, before he adjusted his uniform and stood up.

"...That was brave." Blake admitted, as she walked towards the teenager and made sure he was alright.

"I can't stand watching bullies pick on people, especially the Faunus." The teenager admitted.

Blake glanced down, before she focused on him. "...I'm Blake." She said, introducing herself.

The teenager tilted his head, letting the Cat Faunus take in his features. He had long ash-grey hair, which went passed neck, his bangs being swept to the side covering his left eye. He wore the usual Beacon Uniform, not out of the ordinary.

The teenager closed his visible eye and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm Uni." He admitted.

"Uni?"Blake questioned, before she glanced down and away; as she turned around. "That's a cool name." She admitted.

"Yes...cool." Uni said, his smile stretching just a bit wider and his visible eye glinted a faint crimson.

 **This is the End of the sixth Chapter...which is obvious. This is just a good way for me to transition into a little additional note at the end of this story.**

 **I know the RWBY world is following it's usual Cannon events, that's probably going to keep happening until around the end of Volume One. Around the end of the first Volume, is where things are going to start changing more prominently.**

 **Now, since I'm uploading six chapters at the same time. I have no idea how people reacted to Kali's treatment in the Second Chapter. So, if people reacted negatively in that chapter...oh boy, they're not going to like the steamy action she's been through in this one. Yikes.**

 **Anyway, Harry's growing his little Empire. Collecting technologies from his alternate selves, creating an ultimate robot being, and some super secret person is now talking with Blake. Who is he, what could his intentions be? It's a mystery.**

 **Now, I know some people might think I'm bashing Blake. One, I personally don't like Bashing Characters, by changing them into the most unlikable person and then justifying the hatred the Main Character throws at them. But with the expansion of Blake's character, she's kinda unlikable. I mean, she went from being one of my favorite characters to one of me least favorite ones.**

 **Anyways, later.**


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own any Intellectual Properties_

 **Years Ago**

The sun shined upon a lush park next to a Zoo, in the providence of Wales. The sound of howling monkeys and primate creatures erupted from large enclosures.

A young eight year old Harry watched as his family guffawed at the primate creatures. His wide green eyes watched as Dudley banged on the glass window which separated him, from a massive muscled primate.

Harry looked around at the variety of creatures, all the nature that was around him with a smile on his face. He felt the a tingling sensation across his body, feeling a bit of euphoria at the surrounding life. He couldn't describe the feeling, or even place it's origin. But he enjoyed being around nature...despite how hollowed it was, being a Zoo.

The young child turned and began to walk away from Vernon, Petunia and Dudley. Finding the primates to be a rather boring set of animals to observe, since he had to live with three already.

Harry walked down an atrium, passing dozens of glassed cages. Passing the Amphibious Animals and arriving in the Reptilian section. He passed the Lizards, having no interest in them and continued on, looking around with innocent wonder in his eyes.

He would've continued onward, but as he passed the next sent of animals he noticed something rather...strange. As he passed the Snakes, the Vipers, Serpents, and all groupings of the venomous and legless creatures.

All of the snakes and serpents raised their heads, and their tiny eyes focused on him in unison. The people in the exhibit seemed to notice therather unanimous reaction from the snakes. Even one of the Zoo Patrons noticed the rather strange reaction from the snakes.

' _What's going on?'_ Harry thought, having felt a tension fill the exhibit.

"Bloody Hell?" The Zoo Patron said, as he noticed all of the snakes were staring at some young kid, who had just entered the exhibit.

Harry looked around, unaware of the people keeping an eye on him. His eyes landed on a pair of young teenagers tapping on the glass of an apparent empty cage.

"Come on, geez! Show us something!" One of the teenagers complained, as he rattled on the thin glass window.

Within an instant the visage of a serpent's open maw slammed against the glass, creating a thud and revealing an inky black mouth, with poised pointed-fangs pressing against the transparent material.

"Holy Shite!" The other teenager cursed, as the duo moved back and started laughing.

"Haha, come on. Let's go see the python next!" The first teenager suggested, as the duo walked off.

Harry watched them leave, before his eyes landed on the glass window they were messing with. "… _Moronic Monkeys..."_ A mumbled whisper came from the window, causing Harry's eyes to widen in worry.

He quickly moved towards the window and looked in, worried someone might've been inside. However, as he looked inside the cage, he didn't find any person per-say. He saw a unique looking snake, coiled up underneath a hollowed out log.

The snake was rather...beautiful in Harry's eyes, it was so unique. The snake seemed to be almost two meters long, with a rather medium girth compared to the thick Python and the thin Viper. It's color was rather hypnotizing, the upper part of it's body was pitch black, while the rest of the body and it's under side scales were a light green in color. It's eyes were a bright green with black slits, it's head had a unique coffin-hook shape, with a pronounced brown ridge. It was a long, round-bodied, slender but powerful looking snake.

The snake opened it's mouth, revealing an inky black interior, before it flicked it's unique black tongue out for a moment.

Harry stared at the unique snake, and opened his mouth faintly to mimic the movement as he poked his tongue out with the snake. His tongue was rather short, so it looked like he just stuck out his tongue childishly.

The snake was coiled up, it's head pocking out between it's own body in a very shy and introverted way. Harry lowered his own head, as he rested his chin on his forearm and was level with the snake. The two stared at each other, innocent green eyes connecting with serpent-like green eyes.

Harry slowly inclined his head to the side, with the unique colored serpent mirroring his action. "Ah, it seems you've taken a liking to the Noctis Dendroaspis, the Night Mamba." One of the Zoo Keepers commented, as a young man looked through the cage, with Harry.

The young kid jumped, at the sudden appearance of the Zoo Keeper. Having been lost, staring at the snake. "Huh, what?" Harry asked unsure.

The Zoo Keeper gave Harry a once over, taking in his rather strange clothing, the overly large shirt and taped up glasses. "The Night Mamba, it's a strange sub-species of the Mamba Family." The Zoo Keeper admitted. "It was only recently found in Africa. Most of the Night Mamba have been hunted down by the inhabitants, because they were believed to be some kind of Demon Snake. It's appearance and rather toxic venom. Those who were bitten, were under the impression their souls were being..." The Patron started, before he realized he was talking to a little kid. "Ah...forget I said anything." He muttered.

"The Night Mamba..." Harry said, as he looked back towards the apparent shy snake.

"It's a really rare species of snake, a unique gene in it's DNA, matching that of a the Black Mamba, the Python and some Vipers. It's a shame most of it's kind has been...taken away." The Zoo Keeper explained.

Harry stared at the snake. "What's her name?" He asked curiously.

"Her name? That's a male." The Zoo Keeper responded.

Harry stared at the snake, as the unique serpent flicked it's tongue out again. "...hmm..." He sounded, not really convinced, as he reached out and put his hand on the glass.

"I wouldn't do that." The Zoo Keeper advised. "This little guy is extremely aggressive, and he tends to snap when someone...touches...the..." He trailed off, when he saw the black serpent slithered forward slowly.

The black and green serpent slithered forward and raised it's head up, level with Harry's hand and lightly brush it's head up against the glass. The serpent released a light hiss, as it opened it's inky black mouth.

Harry inclined his head and gave the snake a curious look. "Her name...is Ouroboros." He admitted, causing the Zoo Keeper to look at the child in surprise. The snake released a few more hissed, causing Harry's face to scrunch up.

"She doesn't like it here." Harry admitted, a she looked at the Zoo Keeper. "Um, Sir. She would very much like it if you released her." He informed.

The Zoo Keeper gave the child a strange look, almost in disbelief. The child in front of him seemed to _believe_ he could understand the snake. "You're telling me, the snake's talking to you?" He asked incredulously.

Harry cringed his brow in thought, before the child turned and looked at the black snake and he began to talk. But as he spoke, it came out as incoherent hisses. The Zoo Keeper watched in surprise, as the black snake raise it's head and it's bright green slitted eyes focused on the man.

The Unique Mamba released a long drawn out hiss, coming out as a faint growl as it's neck seemed to expand a bit. Harry gave the Zoo Keeper a look. "She doesn't like it when you toss dead rats into her pen. She would rather hunt a much larger prey, like the monkeys you have. She also doesn't like it when you take your girlfriend into the exhibits after the Zoo Closes. She doesn't want to see a...ahem, two naked mucus covered primates mating." Harry said, a blush on his face.

The Zoo Keeper stared at Harry, his mouth agape. "How did...I...who told you?" He asked in surprise, only for Harry to look from him to the snake, that was staring at him with burning green eyes. Slowly the Zoo Keeper's eyes went wide and a numbness filled his chest, as he looked at Harry. This boy could talk to animals...or at the very least a snake.

"Could you please let Ouroboros go, she's terribly sad…" Harry started, before he was interrupted.

"There you are, you idiot boy!" A loud voice snapped, causing Harry to flinch back as an overly large man glowered down at the child.

Harry stumbled back, when he saw his relatives glaring at him. "You've caused enough trouble sneaking off like that, brat! You nearly gave your dear Aunt a heart attack!" Vernon chastised.

"I'm so sorry about him!" Petunia apologized, looking at the Zoo Keeper. Dudley was standing behind his parents, grinning at Harry.

"You're coming home with us, we'll sort out your rebellious attitude!" Vernon declared, as he suddenly reached out and grabbed Harry's shoulder.

However, as he did that, Vernon felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. There was a silence that spread across the exhibit, as the few people in the room, quickly left as a fight-or-flight response kicked in. Petunia, Dudley, Vernon and the Zoo Keeper in the exhibit watched as all the snakes, in all of the cages and pens faced Vernon. All their menacing and slitted eyes focusing on the large man, that was before a cacophony hisses and some rattling came from all of the snakes, all of them opening their mouths with baring pointed fangs, or expanding jaws.

Harry's back was pressed against the glass of the pen behind him, with the unique Mamba's head rearing up over his shoulder. It's mouth was wide open, revealing an inky black abyss, it's fangs barred and it's neck expanding as it hissed; creating a howling growl.

"Agh!" Harry sounded, as he gripped his ears in pain; hearing dozens of loud voices hissing into his ears.

"We're leaving, now!" Vernon snapped, as he yanked on Harry to follow him.

But as soon as he did that, a loud sound of thumping glass reverberated from the exhibit. The group watched in fright, as all the snakes began to slam their bodies against the glass panels of their cages and pens. The thumping began to get louder and louder, in a more drumming rhythm.

"Oh-Oh Shit!" The Zoo Keeper cursed, as he quickly booked it out of the exhibit, as he saw cracks forming on the windows.

"What did you do, you freak!?" Vernon demanded, glaring at Harry.

Harry trembled, as he cowered back from the imposing figure. "I-I-I didn't do...I didn't do anything!" He insisted.

"Bull-Shite, when we get home; you'll be sorry!" Vernon threatened.

"Can we go! This is getting scary!" Dudley complained.

Vernon growled and yanked at Harry again, with the young child noticeably shaking in fear. Harry closed his eyes and trembled, as he tried to go to a happier place. ' _Please go away, please leave me alone...someone…help me…'_ He thought, asking to anything to help him. And as he thought that, as his fear fueled his desire...he felt...something flow around him.

All the thumping and the sound of cracking glass vanished. Vernon, Petunia and Dudley looked around, and they noticed something horrifying. All of the glass panels, to each and every one of the pens and cages were...gone.

Harry felt something strong and thin coil around his waist, before he heard a feminine voice whisper into his ears. " _You freed me Sorcerer, just like I knew you would. A Sorcerer Speaker, can never just leave it's familiar. You freed me, gave me a life...and now, it is yours, Master."_ The black and green serpent hissed into Harry's ear.

The Durselys watched as the black and green Mamba coil around Harry's waist and raise it's head above his shoulders, it's serpent-like eyes boring into their own. A chorus of hisses reverberated all around, causing them to look and see all the now free serpents focused on them.

Harry's eyes slowly opened up and he looked around, over his shoulder he saw the Night Mamba poised next to his face. He turned and looked at his terrified family, as a proverbial horde of snakes slithered towards the cowering family.

"S-Stop!" Harry said frantically, as he quickly stood in-between the slithering horde and the Durselys. "Y-You guys are free now! Isn't that what you wanted?! If you want freedom, get out of here quickly!" He advised, not wanting his family to be hurt.

The horde of snakes stared at Harry, before they slowly heeded their master's words and slithered away, dispersing into the surrounding Zoo. With the Durselys staring at the horde of snakes in fear, the Night Mamba hid inside Harry's large, baggy clothes easily blending in and hiding.

Harry looked at his relatives and smiled at them, hoping in some way that his act of protecting them from the snakes would grant him some levity. However, as Vernon turned and looked at him, their was such hatred that made Harry flinch back.

Now matter what Harry did for his relatives, even saving their lives. It would seem with such kindness he would extend, he would only be met with bitter revulsion and punishment. It was an always loosing battle, that with his own childish and hopeful outlook...he wished to earn their love.

"Come with us _Boy,_ you're freakishness knows no bounds! It seems we haven't tried hard enough to stamp it out of you." Vernon seethed out, causing Harry to look down and his body trembled in fear. His act of kindness and mercy, in the end...only wrought up more pain and suffering in his life.

 **Now**

Within a Beacon Academy Hallway, Harry's serpent-like eyes focused on the visage of a whimpering girl. Her long brown hair forming a veil in front of her face, as she sniffled a few times, her long rabbit-like ears bouncing with her movements. The Rabbit Faunus was trying to hold back her tears, as she walked alone through the halls, heading towards the nearest restroom.

Harry skulked after her, bathed in the shadows, a smile on his face. ' _Submissive, Timid, lack of self-confidence. Lack of an identity, hiding in the back ground. And refuses to stand up for herself, to remain alone and isolated.'_ He mused, as he observed her and followed the crying girl, until she entered the girl's restroom.

He eventually was standing outside the door, as he stared at the wood and heard her crying from behind it. He puffed his chest up and raised his chin. ' _A good way to contrast that would to be Dominate, abrasive, and filled with confidence.'_ He mused, as he forced a persona, something he was good at.

Before Harry exhaled and shook his head, in the long run that wouldn't do at all. He wanted to add a new toy to play with to his little collection, Kali was his toy, Gylnda was his toy, Pyrrha was going to be his toy one way or another. This girl was pretty cute too. He needed to get her to basically submit herself to him, of her own free will. Or else it might ruin some of the fun for him, if he just re-wrote her mind, like he did with Gylnda, making Velvet turn into his little toy wouldn't be a challenge.

' _I need another approach. She's ridiculed for her Faunus Traits, I could turn that against her. Her fear of them, could be turned into a worship of me, I am, after all a loving protector.'_ Harry mused, as he rewrote another persona for himself.

To him, an intersection with a person, the ability to put on a face and meld it best with a person's personality; to gain the most out of them was a performance. The ability to turn someone's greatest asset, someone's ideal, belief, or thoughts. And twist them to his purpose, was great pleasure. Having been twisted in a similar manner, his own ideals used against him by his relatives, his allies, his former government, Dumbledore and the like. To watch others be used in a manner such as him, it was a euphoric and cathartic experience.

He took a breath and opened the door to the restroom, to see Velvet was sniffling and wiping her eyes with some paper towels. Velvet jumped and turned around, only to see the concerned look of Harry.

"H-hello." Velvet spoke, causing Harry to incline his head, hearing strangely enough an Australian Accent.

"You seem to be a terrible mess, darling." Harry said sympathetically.

Velvet looked away, her posture shrinking down in a subconscious effort to make herself seem smaller. "I-It's nothing." She mumbled.

"To be discriminated against, to be picked on for your features...it's such a terrible way to live." Harry commented.

Velvet reached up and gripped one of her rabbit ears, causing her to grimace. "...I...I sometimes wish a didn't have them...I wish I could just...cut them off." Velvet admitted. "...But…I'm too scared." She added.

Velvet almost jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn and look at Harry in surprise. She noticed his slitted eyes focused on her, he opened his mouth revealing pointed canines, almost like sharp fangs.

"Oh darling, you should never be ashamed of what you are." Harry stated.

"...I know...Coco tells me that all the time. But...it's hard...when everyone can see how much of a wierdo you are." Velvet muttered, as she put a hand on her other arm and gripped it nervously.

Harry retracted his hand and inclined his head, formulating a new plan of approach. "You're a second-year student, correct?" He asked, getting an unsure nod from the Rabbit Girl. "You are stronger than those four Dorks, why let them pick on you?" He asked.

"...As a Faunus, people tend to look down on us." Velvet said, nervously making eye contact with the Sorcerer. "And when we do something bad...we...we get a harsher punishment." She muttered.

"If you stand up for yourself, you think some authority is going to come down on you?" Harry asked, causing the Rabbit Faunus to look down and nod shamefully. "If must be hard, being such an attractive girl, yet almost every guy sees you as some rabbit-freak. You try to stand up for yourself, only to be beaten down. And all you have...is your own mind, your own consciousness telling you, don't act, don't move, don't fight back..." He trailed off in a whisper, causing Velvet to stare up at him with watering eyes.

"Externally, internally, you're told you're nothing; convinced you're nothing. All you have...is what's around you." Harry commented.

Velvet looked down. "…I don't...have anything of my own..." She agreed quietly. "...Even my Semblance...is to copy what I see from others. My weapon...is..." She started, as her breathing began to get heavier. "...Oh...Oh God...I am nothing!" She said to herself, her eyes growing wide in realization.

Her eyes watered up again and tears began to fall from her eyes. "I'm just...oh God, I have...hah-ah-ah.." Velvet sounded to herself, as she panted.

"You have nothing, you are nothing." Harry said, watching the girl break down and he held back the smirk, as he went to remake her. She looked up at him with watering eyes, not an argument in her mind. "...But your something to me." He admitted.

Velvet blinked a few times, as she stared at him. "I...I am?" She asked quietly.

Harry reached forward and gently put his hand on the Rabbit-Faunus' cheek and gave her a sympathetic look. "I too, had nothing. I didn't know my name, I didn't own a single article of clothing, I was nothing. But I did something about it." He informed.

"...Please...help me..." Velvet begged through weeping tears.

Harry exhaled and turned around, as he took a step away from her. "Some things, like this. The price may be to high for you to even consider paying." He admitted.

"I'll do anything!" Velvet pleaded, as she lowered her head. "I'll do anything, I hate it...I hate everyone picking on me. I hate how the teachers turn a blind eye...I hate how society...how the people around me, ignore my plight. I just...I just want someone to love me...like Coco does." The Rabbit Faunus muttered.

Harry closed his eyes and glanced up, something Velvet noticed. "Sometimes, for people to notice you...you have to do something...drastic, something...painful, so they could finally notice. The road you want to walk, will be a hard one. A road where you will have to give things up..." He said, as he turned and looked at Velvet with a concerned look. "The road in which I walk, you have to give up your foolish notions of right and wrong. Sometimes the answer is never clear, sometimes you have to do things you'll curse yourself for doing...in the act of a greater purpose. Do you think you're strong enough for that?" He asked curiously.

Velvet looked down, her rabbit-ears drooping a bit. Cardin and his gang weren't the only ones who picked on her, there were many...many more who picked, bullied, hurt and abused her. The only time she ever felt safe, was with Coco and her team.

"I'm giving you a chance to walk away, forget my proposal." Harry lied seamlessly. "I'm going to do things that will terrify you to your core, if you walk by my side. You can live your life, as it is. While I live mine. Our paths separate, I create and forge my grand revolution. While you can live your comfortable life, with your comfortable morals. Get a boyfriend, get married and have two kids, who will probably be put through the same treatment you are. But still, you don't have to give anything up." He said casually, with Velvet staring at him with tear stained eyes.

"Or, you can dispense with your morality. You want someone to protect you, I will do that. You want someone to love you, I will do that. You want someone to see you as the cute, beautiful girl you are; I will do that. You want a family, who no one will even dare to think even the slightest bad thought about. I can give that to you. All I need, is for you to surrender yourself to me...and my cause, and there will never be a time, where you're alone crying in the bathroom...wishing to mutilate your body and wanting to just end it all. Surrender yourself to me, and everything will be better." Harry offered almost whispering, as he extended his hand out towards her.

Velvet stared at his extended appendage. "...For as long as I could remember...I've been lied to by past friends, taken advantage of by my comrades, and stabbed in the back by some of my closest human friends..." Velvet said with a frown, as she reached out and grabbed a hold of his hand. "...I'll do anything you want me to." She informed, before a bright blue flame engulfed Harry's hand.

The Rabbit Faunus went to pull her hand back, but she watched in morbid fascination as the blue fire engulf her extended hand...but she didn't feel anything. The flames danced between their hand interwoven hands, before it died down and revealed an inscribed sigil underneath Velvet's wrist.

Harry inhaled sharply, as he closed his eyes and felt the bind take place. Velvet looked at her wrist, only to see a unique symbol...an animated one. It was of a unicursal hexagram, with a black and green serpent-chain devouring it's own tail around it. The serpent rotating clockwise, with the hexagram rotating counter-clockwise.

"What…is this?" Velvet asked in bewilderment.

"That is our bond." Harry said casually. "It's a representation of our unbreakable bond, reinforced by our souls." He stated, causing Velvet to look up at him curiously.

Harry put a hand on Velvet's chest, causing the girl to almost reflexively take a step back, but she stopped herself when she saw him put a hand on his own chest as well. "This Bond, this vow, puts our souls together. This is a guarantee that if I do not do what I promised, my soul will be destroyed. I will give you everything I promised I would." He informed, causing Velvet to look up at him with wide eyes.

"But...I…don't want you to die!" Velvet quickly said, not wanting the person who was trying to help her, to disappear.

"I won't. Simply because I will do everything I said I would, I will protect you, I will love you, and I will see you as who you are and not what. And I will change the world, to make it better. But...you also are at risk." Harry admitted. "If you don't keep up your end, you may die instead." He warned.

"...My end..." Velvet muttered, before she realized she said 'she'd do anything for him'. She gave him a fearful look.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Geez, I'm not going to ask you to kill your puppy or your family, my God. Dramatic much." He said dryly.

Velvet stared at him, trying to muster up the courage to ask a question, only for Harry to lean in close towards her. Her body froze up, like a rabbit confronted with a python, her eyes were focused on his stare. "As for what I want...Hmm..." He sounded, as he leaned closer and his long tongue flicked out and brushed against Velvet's lips.

The Rabbit Faunus' reached back and leaned against the sink behind her, as her legs trembled underneath her. Her eyes closed, before she felt her lips be pushed apart be Harry's prehensile tongue. She whimpered quietly, when she felt his body press up against hers. She continually felt his tongue flickering around her lips, almost like he was tasting them, before it retracted.

"I will give you everything you want, my little rabbit." Harry said, as he snaked his hand up one of Velvet's stocking clad legs and brushed one hand up her skirt. "...Only...if I have everything of _you!_ " He insisted, as Velvet instinctively raised that same leg and wrapped it around his waist, as he pressed into her.

Velvet lowered her gaze, feeling a bit guilty. "…I…I don't want to betray me friend...Coco and I..." She muttered, thinking of her partner and on-again-off-again _partner_.

"I'll offer her the same thing, if you want." Harry negotiated almost instantly, causing Velvet to look up at him with wide eyes, she assumed he was either going to turn her down because of her bisexuality, or because Coco was a human.

"You'd do that...for me?" Velvet asked in surprise, assuming he was doing it for her. In actuality, Harry caught a few passing glances at Coco, and found her kinda hot. In his mind, getting two hot, bisexual girls in his little collection wouldn't be a _bad_ thing.

"Anything for you, but only if you give everything to _me_." Harry insisted, causing Velvet to lower her head and nod in submission.

Within a moment, Harry used his free hand to prop Velvet up on the sink behind her, and guided her other leg to wrap around his waist. Velvet now looked down towards him in some surprise, only to see him look up at her with a wicked smile. "Now my little rabbit, let's see how _devoted_ you are to my cause!" He said, as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, causing the girl to moan faintly into his mouth at the sudden aggressive play.

However, Velvet was unable to resist most of Harry's dominating assault, as she was forced into a retrieving end, as his long tongue forced itself into her mouth and brushed passed her own tongue, touching the back of her throat. Velvet closed her eyes and lowered her hands to Harry's chest, mostly submitting and letting him have his fun with her. Similar to what she did with Coco, who was very dominating in bed.

After a moment, Harry pulled back and took breath. Velvet stared at him, a glazed look in her eyes. "...Whoa..." She muttered, even Coco didn't have such a breath taking kiss. She also didn't have a foot long tongue either.

Harry gave her a wicked smile, as he pushed up the girl's skirt. "Now, I don't want to say the obvious 'I wonder if you shag as much as a Rabbit', but I do want to see what you're packing. Now…let's have some fun!" He said, causing Velvet to shiver in anticipation.

– _ **An Hour Later**_

The uniformed students of Beacon sat in a large class room, the teams spread apart and all watching a babbling, zooming green-haired man give a lengthy lecture.

Harry sat next to Velvet, in the front row of the class. The Sorcerer glanced back and noted a grey haired boy was sitting next to Blake, Jaune was sleeping, while Weiss and Pyrrha listen with rapt attention to Professor Oobleck.

' _Where's Nui?'_ He thought to himself, as he glanced around and suppressed a shrug. He honestly didn't care, as long as it didn't involve embarrassing him, she could do whatever she wanted. It was no surprise Grimmjow wasn't here, honestly Harry was surprised the guy even showed up to the Glynda's classes. Though she mostly held mock battles, so he probably showed up for them. Odds are, he and Madara were in his Secret Training Grounds, blowing off some steam.

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War..." The fast-talking Professor rambled, as he darted around the room. "…Humankind was quite adamant on centralizing the Faunus Population to Menagrie." He explained, causing Harry to faintly smirk.

Having spread his rule over that area. "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively _recent_ events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of you Faunus Heritage?" He questioned.

Velvet nervously looked towards Harry, only to see him squinting his eyes and giving her an encouraging smile. She took a breath and bravely raised her hand.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is _precisely_ this kind of ignorance that breeds violence! I mean, just look at what happened to the White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" He asked, with Weiss raising her hand. "Yes?" He questioned.

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss quickly answered.

' _Fort Castle?'_ Harry thought dryly, at the rather unimaginative name. ' _Next thing you know, things will be called 'Building Structures'.'_ He mused with an amused grin.

"Precisely! _And_ , who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck questioned.

Unseen by him, Cardin flicked a paper football into the back of Jaune's head, causing him to wake up from his apparent slumber induced boredom.

"Hey!" Jaune said in a start.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" Oobleck said in excitement, as he appeared in front of the blond.

"Uh...the answer...the advantage...that the Faunus..." Jaune trailed off, as he looked behind Obbleck and saw Pyrrha, who was mouthing the answer to him. Jaune squinted and creased his brow in concentration to see what Pyrrha was saying. "...Had over that guy's stuff..." He continued, only to see Pyrrha cupping her hands around her eyes. "...Binoculars!" He said, a bit proud in his answer.

But the class laughed at his answer, before Oobleck appeared in front of the class and sipped his coffee. Pyrrha sighed and face palmed, while Cardin chortled to himself as he pounded his fist into his desk.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" Oobleck said suddenly.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an _animal_ than a soldier." Cardin commented, stirring against both Pyrrha's and Blake's ideals.

"A rather simple answer, for a simple mind." Harry said aptly, getting a glare from Cardin. "Humanity has been rather set to a low standard in the evolutionary chain when it comes to predominate predatory traits. Faunus have evolved from not only their base animistic traits, enhanced sensory interpretation from picking up sounds humans can't hear, to feeling vibrations from far distances away. Most Faunus had low-light vision, and reptilian and avian Faunus have binocular vision, along with the added low-light vision. Along with the hardships the species has been placed under, Faunus will always have an advantage." He said with a smile.

"What a lengthy but well thought out explanation, Mr. Black!" Oobleck complimented.

"If I may add, Sir!" A grey haired teen said, as he held his hand up, causing Oobleck to look at the student with a bit of surprise.

"Ah, I ah, I must admit you caught me at a disadvantage. What was your name, lad?" Oobleck asked sheepishly.

"Uni, Uni Nagita." The grey haired boy said with a smile, as he closed his visible eye. "You see, General Ladune was a rather inexperienced man, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was capture..." Uni smiled and turned to Cardin. "...Maybe if he paid attention, he might've remembered such a simple fact! You know what they say, know your enemy like you know yourself...and you'll win every battle." He said with a rather ominous smile, as his eye flickered towards Blake for a moment, before he smiled at the professor.

"You little!" Cardin snapped, as he stood up and glared at Uni.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat!" Oobleck interjected with a frown, causing Cardin to growl and sit down. Jaune laughed lightly to himself, seeing his bully get embarrassed. "You _and_ Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." He said sternly, causing Jaune's shoulders to slump.

Uni smiled and looked at the professor, before Blake looked towards him. "You...sure know a lot about the Faunus revolution." She muttered.

He gave her a kind smile. "I find the Faunus fascinating. I feel so bad for them, I just want to help them. That's why I want to become a Huntsmen...to help all Faunus, those who are in plain view...and in hiding." He said with an almost genuine kindness, as he reached forward and put his hand on Blake's.

A faint blush formed on Blake's cheeks, as she quickly glanced away, but she didn't pull her hand back.

Harry was sitting a few rows below them, next to a blushing Velvet. He was in a similar boat with Uni, however his hand wasn't on Velvet's, it was on her thigh passed her skirt and his fingers rubbing against a certain place. The rest of class was fun for one Sorcerer and almost a pleasurable torture for a rabbit Faunus.

–

At the end of the day, within the Dorm of Team HHUG, Nui was smiling to herself, as she laid on her stomach on hers and Harry's bed, as she kicked her legs back and forth above her. Madara was sitting on the floor, with his legs crossed. While Grimmjow was sitting on his own bed.

All three of them were watching a wide screen television, Nui had 'procured' from one of the unused rooms in the school. All three of them were watching 'Vale' television, watching a rather strange movie. Nui was loving it, Grimmjow was uncaring and Madara was baffled.

 _Laying in bed as a rather short blond man, groaning in pain as he held his stomach. There was a knock at his door. "Yeah, come in." He spoke, before the door opened up and a stout young man entered, with a side-ways cap, with the name 'Sych' on the hat._

" _Yo Bill, you read to play some Pong!?" The young man asked excitedly._

" _Ah, my stomach. It's not feeling that great._ " _Bill responded._

" _I can leave, I can just go. Or you can sleep...or some shit like that." Sych responded._

 _Bill gripped his stomach and his forehead, in very apparent pain. "Na-na-,I-I'm fine. I know you came over. No, let's play pong. It's just my stomach, it just hurts." Bill informed, as he tried to move._

" _Na, hey, wait. I got some fruit, you want some fruit, I got some fruit." Sych informed, as he motioned to his pocket._

" _Ah..." Bill sounded, as he tried to sit up._

 _Only for Sych to suddenly pull out a large orange from his pocket, with rock music following it's appearance. "Heh, it's good. I'm a Doctor." Sych informed with a smile on his face._

" _An Orange...yeah, I heard they have some really nice..." Bill struggled to speak, as he held his stomach. "...Healing properties." He informed. "...Hah-hah, alright...let's do this." He forced out, as he reached towards Sych, only for a bright white light to fill the room._

 _Suddenly there was a large, shubby and chubby, glasses wearing man, with a Shirt that said 'Matt' on it. "Hey." He said, casually pointing at Bill and then looked at Sych. "You two..." He said._

" _...Who the fuck is that?" Sych spoke in an out of breath tone, not really acting._

 _Suddenly Matt was holding the Orange and tossing it up into the air and then caught it. "Thanks for the Orange, I eat these." He informed. "Because I'm Fat." He added._

" _Give me back my Orange!" Bill forced out._

" _Give him back his Orange, he needs his Vitamin C!" Sych added._

" _You Fat...Dog...Pussy...Licker!" Bill forced out, as the camera cut away from him, as he started laughing and breaking character._

" _Hey, you give it back...or I'm gonna kick your ass..." Sych threatened, only to get a laugh from Matt._

" _Hah, you got no chance of beating me! You don't know about Super Sweet Jacket powers." He informed, and was engulfed in a glow and was suddenly wearing a jacket. "That's right, Super Jacket Power...I can do anything I want in this jacket. For instance…" Matt trailed off, as he held his hand out and suddenly a trophy appeared in his hand. "…Hah, see this? I just won a Bowling Tournament in Vale." He boasted._

 _Sych looked impressed. "Vale has a very strong bench of professional bowlers...That's impressive." He admitted._

" _I can do anything, in this jacket." Matt informed._

" _That is a pretty Sweet Jacket..." Sych commented._

" _Ah…Y-yeah...That is a pretty sweet jacket." Bill forced out, as he held his stomach in pain._

Harry entered the room, and saw his team watching TV, not really paying it much mind.

" _Including Disappear...thanks for the Fruit...Faggot." Matt insulted, before he vanished in a very obvious and poorly edited burst of flames._

"Ah...what the fuck are you guys watching?" Harry asked, giving his team a rather strange look.

Nui hummed happily. "The best movie ever…Super Sweet Jackets. It's a move...about Super Sweet Jackets." She informed.

"Ah...I got that." Harry said dryly, as he rolled his eyes and opened a window and leaned over the edge.

Nui just smiled at her Daddy, before she started watching TV again.

Harry sat on the balcony of his window and his eyes focused on the rather unique looking lunar body in the sky. His ears twitched when he heard a distant conversation from above.

"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!" Pyrrha argued.

Jaune turned away from her, as he lowered his head and voice. "...You're wrong. I don't belong here." He admitted.

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!" Pyrrha insisted.

"No, I don't!" Jaune snapped angrily. "...I wasn't really accepted into Beacon." He admitted.

"W-what...what do you mean?" Pyrrha questioned.

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't _earn_ my spot at this Academy! I lied! I got my hands on some take Transcripts and I Lied!" Jaune declared.

"What? But...why?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Because _this_ is what I've always wanted to be!" Jaune admitted. "...My father, my grandfather, and this father before him, they were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough..." He trailed off.

Pyrrha slowly approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "...Please...let me help you." She pleaded.

Jaune turned and hit her hand away. "I don't _want_ you're help! I don't _want_ to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the Hero!" He declared.

"...Jaune...I..." Pyrrha said, taking a startled step back.

"'m _tired_ of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own...then what good am I?" He asked.

Pyrrha went to console him, only for Jaune to take a step back. "...Leave me alone. Don't follow me." He responded, as he turned around and walked away, leaving Pyrrha alone on the roof top.

The sound of a rattling chain caused Pyrrha's eyes to go wide, before she was ensnared within the coils of a black and green ethereal chain. She quickly turned and saw the visage of Harry standing on the every edge of the roof she stood on. Instinctively, a dark purple glow formed around the chain and it was flung off her body and towards Harry.

The chains coiled around him, ensnaring him in his own little trap. Pyrrha took a battle ready stance. "Why did you do that!?" She demanded quickly.

Harry smiled at her. "It was just harmless teasing...Electromagnetic Manipulation, I have a little Magneto on my hands." He said with a mocking smile.

Pyrrha glared at him and she extended her hand, a glow formed on her fingers and she closed her grip, causing the chains binding Harry to become painful. "How much did you hear?" She interrogated.

"Using my own Familiar against me, such a shame." Harry said in a sad tone, his serpent-like eyes focusing on Pyrrha.

Said Huntress in Training continued to apply pressure to her grip, only for the black and green chains to be engulfed in a green fire. Before Pyrrha's eyes, the chains seemed to turn to bone, with flesh and scales growing on it, before the serpent-headed chain turned into an organic snake, which was coiled around Harry.

"To think, I'd have to use Ouroboros' more weaker state against you." Harry said casually, as he quickly thrust his hand towards Pyrrha, causing the black Mamba to slither up and passed his arm, and launched itself at the surprised red-head.

The long snake coiled around Pyrrha completely, binding her arms to her sides. Pyrrha struggled to break free of the bind of the snake. "Ah, you can't break out of Ouroboros. She's a very special kind of snake. A very old and very rare breed of snake that only people like me can tame. Magical draining Aura, a poisonous bite that has no cure, the ability to gain strength through negative emotions...such a unique creature she is." Harry said, causing Pyrrha to focus on him, before she watched him walk towards her, his hands in his pockets.

"My oh my, to think Jaune would fake his way into here...such a pity. I liked him." Harry admitted, though the first part was simple exaggeration on his part. He technically faked his, and his teams way into the school.

Pyrrha glared at him, before a realization hit her. She slowly closed her eyes. "...What do you want?" She asked.

"A family, a beautiful wife, some toys, a lot of children; the death of some Eldritch Gods. In no particular order." Harry admitted casually, before he noticed Pyrrha's look. "oh, you mean in relevance to you...hmm..." He sounded, since that was what he wanted, she was, after all his toy. "I want you to strip naked at nine in the morning and run through the academy." He instructed.

"...But that's...class starts...everyone..." Pyrrha muttered, a horrified look on her face.

"Na, I'm just fucking with you." Harry said uncaringly.

Pyrrha breathed a sigh of relief, only to tense when she saw the head of the Black Mamba raise up and focus right at her, it's eyes being eerily similar to Harry's own. After all, he still wanted _something_ she wasn't getting let off the hook so easily.

"The life of your friend hangs in the balance of what you do for me..." Harry trailed off, Pyrrha's mind immediately went to dark place.

' _What if he wants me to suck him off...what if he wants to...to fuck me…what if he wants to use my body to protect Jaune….could I do that?'_ She thought to herself, could she give up her own dignity to preserve Jaune's dream?

"I want you..." Harry started, as he inclined his head at Pyrrha. "…To retrieve my scroll from Glynda." He said innocently.

Almost instantly, Ouroboros uncoiled from around Pyrrha and burst into green flames, returning to it's chained state and returning to Harry, before it vanished. Pyrrha stared at him, bewildered.

"W-what?" Pyrrha asked, a little...underwhelmed. She thought he was going to at least try to use her body to get something, wait…' _Wait...am I...disappointed…'_ She thought, having not realized that her neither regions were a bit wet from the idea of being used. Having been socially social isolated by her peers, she wasn't sexually active, she didn't have people trying to elope with her. The idea, the thrill of someone using her, disregarding her fame and treating her like...like a slut, it sent a shiver down her spine.

But Harry didn't want that. ' _Why doesn't he want that?'_ Her fear having vanished and replaced by an almost...dissatisfied and yearning hunger.

Harry shrugged casually. "I was caught fooling around with my Scroll in Gylnda's class, she confiscated my scroll. It has some personal stuff on it. In a few weeks, I want you to sneak into her office and take it." He stated.

Pyrrha stared at him, almost in a trance as her eyes trailed down. "I can do that..." She admitted, almost easily. She turned around and started walking away, lost in her own thoughts.

Harry however, was watching her walk away, his eyes focused on her toned legs, with every step she took his smile grew wider and wider, until she was gone.

He knew exactly what he did to Pyrrha when he completely shattered her expectations. Despite how composed, how calm she always appeared, he could read her like a book. It was a classic story, a girl raised to be an Idol. To the point where she's alienated by everyone else, to the point where she's practically starved for human interaction. _Wanting_ someone to see her as an equal...but _wishing_ for someone to see her as something lower.

Harry didn't look at her as an idol, he didn't even look at her as a person. He looked at her, like she was one of his toys. And a primal need in Pyrrha was thirsty for such an interaction, it was such a contrast to what she's lived with for years. She wants to be dominated, she wants to be cast down and punished. ' _A masochist…I can show you my true personality, and it just turns you on...I just deprived you of your desire of being used. And it shattered you. You don't even know of your own desires, A Sadist and a Masochist are always perfect_ _together.'_ Harry thought, as he licked his lips.

He turned around and stared at the shattered visage of the Moon, his eyes getting a bit watery and he smiled. With kindness and mercy, he never got to be loved. But through manipulations, through playing with people...he got people to like him, to love him. His family was getting bigger by the day, first Nui, Ouroboros, Meta and Demongo, then Adam, Madara, Grimmjow and Kali. Now Velvet and Pyrrha were his little toys.

He smiled...in an almost childish way, his oldest persona surfacing, his original childhood personality rearing up in his mind. "A family of my own, just like I've always dreamed of." He thought, as he glanced off and thought.

His smile fell and he scowled, but first. He needed to deal with the Keepers, before he want down such a Marry Road. He couldn't let his guard down, even for a single moment...who knows when such an enemy would strike.

–

Hours later, a young blond Huntsmen in Training slept, Jaune remaining motionless in bed as his mind was carried into REM sleep. As he slept, a faint flutter of crimson sprites danced around his sleeping head, before they seeped into his mind.

Jaune slowly exhaled, as his body went stiff for a moment and then returned to a more relaxed state.

 **Hello All...Now, I know I'm generally known as sarcastic in these things because a small percent of people actually read these. I've been getting some messages from people saying, 'I like this story, but...I'm not to sure about the hold (mind-break) aspect of Harry basically mind-fucking some girls, Aizen-Style'.  
**

 **And to those people, I understand if it's unconformable. And I'll understand if you guys who don't like it, stop reading. I won't judged you. Unlike Lucasflims right now, I'm not going to insult someone who's a fan of my work, simply because they don't like an aspect of it. Just to to let anyone know, Pyrrha and one other character are going to be 'mind-broken', in the future. and I'm sure some people will know who that second character is. So, if anyone's unconformable with how I'm writing things, this story isn't _just_ going to be that. And if you can't stick around; I understand, no hard feelings.**


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own any Intellectual Properties_

 **Years Ago**

Within the Great Halls of Hogwarts, there was a cruel cacophony of terrified students flooding out of the large atrium, following the House Perfects, to quickly reach the safety of their Common Rooms.

There were two stragglers, as an eleven year old Harry and Ron evaded the watchful eyes of Professors and Older Students.

"Come on!" Harry insisted, as the duo moved through the hallways.

"Hermione is in a girl's bathroom...b-but which one?" Ron asked nervously, feeling the need to warn the girl that a monstrous troll was lurking about.

"I don't know…it has to be the one nearest to Professor Flitwick's class...it's where..." He trailed off, causing Ron to glance down and frown at himself.

He knew the reason Hermione was trapped, was because of his big mouth. And now a person in his House, and his secret crush was in trouble.

"We don't have time to sulk, let's go!" Harry insisted, as he grabbed a hold of Ron's arm and the two hurried off to the girl's bathroom.

The sound of screaming and shattering ceramics caused the duo to quick their pace, full on sprinting through the halls. Harry and Ron brandished their wands, before the duo slammed the door open...and were met by a horrid sight, which would forever be seared into their fronts of their minds.

An eleven year old girl, was imbedded into the ground. Her limbs sprawled apart, contorted at awkward and painful looking angles, her head was twisted to the side and blood was coming out of her mouth. Looming over her, was a towering visage of a Mountain Troll, with it's large and burly club pressed against the girl's compressed abdomen.

The sound of a stick clanking against the floor reverberated through the quiet hallway, as Ron stared at the sight with wide eyes, his mouth in a frozen gasp. He brought his hand to cover his mouth, as he retched. Harry had closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, as he gripped his wand firmly.

The sound of Ron's wand falling to the floor grabbed the attention of the Mountain Troll, causing the large creature to turn and swing it's massive club at the duo.

Harry quickly reacted by wrapped his arms around Ron, before he jumped back, pulling the stunned child back. The massive club tore through the door jam like it was paper, causing the debris to fly outwards.

"Oh God...Oh God...Oh God...she's…" Ron muttered incoherently, in shock.

Harry kept his arms wrapped around Ron, hugging his friend as the Mountain Troll slowly lumbered towards them. It groaning loudly, as it raised it's club up.

A loud howling hiss came from Harry's cloak, as a long black and green serpent coiled around Harry and Ron protectively, as the serpent glared at the Troll. It's eyes gleaning in a malicious light.

"Huh..." The Troll sounded dumbly, as it looked at the snake.

The serpent opened it's mouth, revealing an inky black abyss and poised fangs. "Ouroboros..." Harry said, his face pale as he looked at the monster. "...It killed…that thing killed…he killed Hermione…she's dead...because of it..." He muttered, before he sneered at the creature. "...Kill it! _Kill it now!"_ He hissed out venomously.

The Night Mamba's serpent eyes constricted, forming fine slits as it got the order. It shot it's body towards the approaching Troll, moving at such a speed that it's body created a crack, like a whip. Ouroboros snapped her maw at the approaching Troll, driving her fangs into the creature's thick skin and injecting her dangerous neurotoxin into the Troll's body.

Ouroboros retracted and loomed over Harry, before she shot forward again, injecting another high-dose of her deadly toxin into the Troll, again and again. Soon enough, the Troll was covered in bleeding holes, oozing a thick black viscous liquid. The wounds formed predominant, decrepit blackening veins which spread out across the Troll's body.

The Mountain Troll stumbled to the sides, before it collapsed, dead from the copious amounts of deadly neurotoxin running through it's body.

Harry watched the Troll collapse, with no expression on his face. He didn't feel happy, he didn't feel relief, he didn't feel a pleasure of vengeance. He felt...empty. One of his friends, was dead. And there was not a thing he could've done to bring her back.

He felt a tight grip wrap around his arms, causing him to turn. Ron had tears coming from his eyes, as his body trembled.

"...I...I didn't mean it...I didn't mean it..." He mumbled. "...She's...she's...because of me...I was the...she wouldn't have gotten hurt if it wasn't for me..." Ron muttered in self-loathing, as he slowly slummed down to his knees.

Harry watched Ron, his eyes holding a far off look in them, having just killed something. He may not have injected the Troll with venom, but his Familiar did, on his orders. He just ended a life, because that same life killed his friend. The young Wizard watched, as Ron drop to his knees, his eyes red with forming tears.

Slowly, Harry followed and closed his eyes, as he slowly wrapped his arms around his best friends shoulders and pull him in. Almost instantly, Ron wrapped his arms around Harry and buried his face into his friends shoulder, and began to cry, filled with guilt, self-loathing and despair.

"It's my fault...It's all my fault..." Ron whispered over and over.

Harry had his eyes closed, as he rubbed his best friend's back. The image of Hermione's body burnt into his brain. "It's gonna be alright, Ron. It's gonna be alright." He insisted quietly, not really believing his own words.

– **Now**

Harry's eyes snapped open, as he stared up at a beige colored ceiling. Covering his body was a blanket, underneath said blanket, Nui was cuddling up against the Sorcerer.

"...A-hah..." Harry exhaled, as he closed his eyes for a moment, as he felt Nui's body press up against him. One of her leg's was wrapped around his waist, her face was resting on his chest and her arms were wrapped around his abdomen.

"Mm-Hmm..." Nui sounded, as she adjusted her posture, her mouth open and was drooling obnoxiously.

Harry stared up and held an annoyed look on his face, before he put his hand on Nui's face and pushed back. "Arck!" Nui snorted, as she started to snore.

Nui began to snore very loudly, causing Harry to roll his eyes and adjusted his daughter's head. After she stopped snoring, Harry sat up and looked at his shoulder, to see it was soaked in the girl's drool.

"Eh..." He sounded with annoyance, as he used his hand to wipe it off.

The Sorcerer quietly got out of bed and cast a glance at the clock on a small table next to it, only to see the time was around five in the morning. The sun having already risen, but was blocked by the curtains hanging in front of the window. He turned and saw Grimmjow sprawling out on his own bed, his cover clinging tightly to the Arrancar, and his pillow having fallen on the floor. Madara was sitting on his futon, his eyes sealed shut, having apparently having the ability to sit up and sleep.

Harry crouched down and picked up the pillow off the floor and put it next to Grimmjow's sleeping face, causing the Arrancar to almost instinctively grab onto it. He then looked down towards Nui, and pulled the covers up to cover her rather revealing body, wearing semi-transparent night garments. Nui grabbed a hold of Harry's pillow and brought it closer to her body, as she mumbled to herself.

The Sorcerer got dressed in a casual attire, of a pair of pants, a white button up shirt and some black colored slippers. He then quietly left the dorm and headed towards the Mess Hall, which ironically enough was just a massive 'dinning room', with a smaller kitchen area next to it. It was a place where the students could eat, converse and socialize.

' _But we're all being trained to be self-sacrificial warriors. We can use the kitchen any time we want to make ourselves food, however we please.'_ Harry mused, heading to the Mess Hall, to in turn go to the Kitchen and whip up something to eat.

–

The sound of clanking dishes and pots came from the kitchen, before a loud set of crashes and shattering glass erupted violently.

"Dang it, Ruby!" Weiss chastised, as she, Ruby and Yang were in the kitchen, all of them wearing their unique sets of night ware. Weiss was wearing her pale white nightgown, with her hair let down out of her pony tail. Ruby was in her cute set of pajama bottoms and heart printed top. Yang was wearing a tight tank top and a pair of black shorts.

All three of them seemed to have made a mess in the kitchen, having tried and failed to make themselves a big breakfast. Probably because they all had different ideas on what they were planning to make.

"I told you I wanted to 'basket with a handle'..." Ruby whined out.

"...You mean the 'whisk'?" Weiss asked, as she put a hand on her hip and looked at Ruby in annoyance.

"Gazuntite!" Ruby responded, giving Weiss a smile.

Weiss gave Yang an exasperated look. "Why is your sister such a dunce?!" She questioned.

Yang shrugged. "Fighting, Dismantling and putting a Weapon together, and being a pestering little sister; are her strong suites." She said, giving Ruby a teasing grin.

"Yang!" Ruby whined out loudly.

"Sorry, Ruby. I couldn't help it." Yang apologized, in a very half-hearted manner.

Ruby pouted. "You don't sound that sorry." She mumbled.

"Come on guys, I'm hungry, you're both hungry. I wanted to make a terrific Breakfast that put anything and everything, our classmates could ever hope to make. In the dust!" Weiss declared, as she put her hands together and a domineering smile formed on her face. "They'll know they're cutlery skills are terrible compared to our own, they'll be forced to ask me, 'Weiss, how do you know how to make this' 'Weiss, can you please give me an iota of your cutlery talent!'. And me, being the altruist that I am, I would give them what they need...for a price..." Weiss trailed off, as she manically rubbed her hands together.

"You're kinda weird." Yang stated plainly.

"I just know what I want." Weiss responded.

"just like you want to be some kind of Dominatrix with my future boyfriend, or how Ruby wants to be his girlfriend." Yang said with a teasing smirk.

"You're future boyfriend, excuse me if this seems quite frank! But you are ill-equipped to handle such a person!" Weiss argued, as she got up in Yang's face.

"I gotta admit, his sword is pretty big. And I don't mean his Moonlight Sword. But I got the skills to make it explode...do you?" Yang asked curiously, as she leaned close towards Weiss, the blonde's impressive bust pressing against Weiss's more petite chest.

"I don't want to make anything explode, it's him that has to do the work." Weiss responded, giving Yang a domineering smile. "That type of release, is a reward I might grant. But he has to please me, not the other way around." She stated.

"That kind of stuff, isn't about what you can get. It's about what you can have with your partner. Geez Weiss, you scare me." Yang admitted, the two incredible close to another.

"Um...w-what are you two talking about?" Ruby asked timidly, as she watcher her older sister and her partner/friend, look like they were going to fight...or kiss, she wasn't sure which.

"Yes, what are you talking about?" A familiar male voice asked dryly, causing both Weiss and Yang to turn and look at him, with Ruby jumping in surprise, since the person was standing right next to her.

Harry looked at Weiss and Yang with a sardonic look on his face. "Are you two, gonna kiss? Shall I get the popcorn if things get too steamy in this kitchen?" He asked with a mocking smile.

Weiss took a hurried step back, shaking her head quickly. "It's not what you think. Me and her, nu-uh!" She sounded.

Yang crossed her arms underneath her chest. "Someone's denying, a bit too much." She commented, getting a glare from the white haired girl. "And you'd like to see Weiss and I make out, huh? Pervert." She teased.

"I would very much like that, yes." Harry agreed with a nod, not even denying it.

"W-wha..." Ruby squeaked, a faint blush on her face at hearing Harry's admission.

"You could join in on the fun, Ruby. Or while they're at it, we could 'get to know' each other." Harry teased, causing Ruby to blush heavily.

"Me...y-you want me to...k-k-kiss my sister like that…" Ruby muttered, as she glanced off.

Harry opened his eyes quickly and glanced at the three girls, wanting to see their reactions. Weiss and Ruby had bright blushes on their faces, as the prospect of kissing one another, while Yang was glancing off with a faint blush. There seemed to be no negative reaction to the idea.

' _I'll keep that tagged for later.'_ Harry thought, as he walked passed the three girls. "So, you lot were interested in cooking breakfast?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, yes-yes!" Weiss quickly informed.

"Mm-hmm…." Ruby sounded, her face still glowing red.

"Yeah, wanna join!?" Yang asked a bit to loudly, wanting terribly to change the subject.

"Hm, an interesting idea." Harry commented, as he held his hand out and looked at it. "I have some skill in the chief-game." He admitted, boasting about his skills.

Yang crossed her arms and gave him a once over. "...You like to talk big, Snake-Eyes. But can you prove it?" She asked.

Harry gave her a challenging smile. "Want me to cook for you?" He asked.

"How about, all three of us?" Yang added, motioning to Ruby and Weiss.

"Oh geez, wanting me to cook for all three of you?" Harry responded, looking at the three. "I guess your future boyfriend has to know how to cook, eh?" He asked.

Yang had the decency to look sheepish, as she rubbed the back of her head. "Y-you heard that?" She asked.

Harry shrugged. "And here I thought, we were the tightest item around." He commented dryly.

"Hmph, unlikely." Weiss commented with a frown, as she crossed her arms.

"But...I wanted to cook. To spend time with you Yang and Weiss." Ruby admitted.

Yang pursed her lips, but Harry spoke up. "I could use an assistant. And a cute one at that, what do you say?" He offered to the cute scythe wielder.

Ruby blushed a bit at the cute comment and glanced down. "I...wouldn't mind." She mumbled.

"Oh darling, hopefully you don't distract me." Harry commented, as he walked passed Ruby and made the obvious move of turning his head, to look at her tight rear.

Yang closed her eyes and sighed, having given up on trying to stop Harry from flirting and checking out her little sister. To be honest, she was more jealous at this point in their relationship. Having been in Beacon for over a month or two.

Weiss however scowled and continue to stare daggers at Ruby, Harry was supposed to be hers. She mad no obvious moves towards him, but she didn't feel like she needed to. He should, as most of the boys she's met, fall for _her_ and go after _her._ Not the other way around.

"Alright, Rose. I'm going to need a few pans, a few knifes, bacon, eggs, tomatoes..." Harry listed, getting a giggle from Yang and Ruby. "...What is so funny?" He questioned.

"To-Mattos..." Ruby giggled out, mocking his accent.

"That's what I said, Tomatoes." He stated plainly.

"Haha...you say it dumb." Yang admitted. "It's tomatoes, To-Mate-Os." She sounded out.

Harry cringed a bit. "Eh, why are you saying it like that…whatever, Tomatoes..." He repeated, getting two sets of giggles. "…Some mushrooms, a can of baked beans...and some sausage. You can never have too many meats in your breakfast." He commented. "Toast is a given, Ruby, get some sour dough bread too, if you would." He instructed.

"Beans?" Weiss asked curiously.

"Sour Dough...ew…." Yang commented.

"You use the toast for your eggs and beans, if you use any other type of bread. It gets soggy much faster, no one likes wet toast." Harry said plainly, not even answering Weiss' question, thinking she was being rhetorical. Bake Beans for breakfast was delicious, it was sweet and syrupy.

Ruby zoomed all around the kitchen, leaving faint trails of rose petals in her wake. Harry stood in front of a stove set, turning on several of the heating coils.

"Alright, Ruby. I'm going to need you to cut off the stems of the mushrooms, and cut some of the tomatoes in half." Harry instructed, as he heated up a pair of frying pans and placed several sausage links and thick bacon strips on a single pan.

"Hmm..." Yang sounded, licking her lips at the aroma of the frying bacon and sausage. While she and Weiss watched Harry and Ruby cook breakfast.

Ruby picked up a serrated knife, and began to cut the tomatoes and mushrooms. "W-what are you doing!?" Harry asked loudly, giving Ruby a stunned look.

"I'm...cutting." Ruby admitted.

"T-that's the bread knife! You don't cut vegetables with the bread knife!" Harry said in exasperation.

"It's working pretty well." Ruby admitted.

"How are we supposed to cut the loaf of sour dough bread...it's crust is incredibly thick!" He announced in incredulity.

"With a...with that one." Ruby said, pointing towards a knife on the counter.

"That's the knife you were supposed to use to chop vegetables! You can't cut bread with that!" Harry responded, apparently taking cooking very seriously.

"Alright, I got it. Geez. We can use it on the bread, after I'm done with these." Ruby informed with a smile.

Harry closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose, before he flipped the bacon in his pan and rolled the sausages over. "Fine, fine...you're lucky you're adorable." He admitted.

"Mm-hm..." Ruby agreed, as she started chopping away...with the bread knife.

Harry gave her a look out of the corner of his eyes, as he was white knuckling the handle of the pan. ' _It's alright...she doesn't know any better…'_ He reassured himself.

While the meats were sizzling, Harry warmed up another pan and emptied the can of baked beans into the skillet. "Okay, Rose. Do you know how to make scrambled eggs?" He asked, a bit of hope for Ruby in his voice.

Ruby gave him a smile and nodded. "Yang and I make breakfast for our Pops all the time!" She happily admitted.

Harry watched as she turned on a coil and took out some eggs, before she took out a bowl and a whisk. The Sorcerer gave her a strange look, before she went to break an egg into the bowl.

"Eh, eh, eh..." Harry interjected.

"What!?" Ruby whined out, as she looked at the Sorcerer.

"You're just making more dishes for yourself..." Harry said, as he put a pan in front of her. And he took the bowl away from her and tossed it aside. "…And none of this..." He said, taking the whisk away from Ruby as well.

"How am I supposed to beat the eggs!?" Ruby asked with an irritated tone in her voice.

Harry put a plastic spatula in her hand and turned her around to face the counter-top. Ruby tensed up and blushed when she felt Harry stand right behind her, his hand on her wrist with the spatula. With his free hand he put the pan in front of her, before he used that same hand to break several eggs.

"Now, grab onto the handle." Harry instructed, causing Ruby's hand to extend, her hand shaking a bit as she gripped the handle of the pan.

Ruby felt Harry's head rest inches above her shoulder, her face getting redder by the moment. "You seem to be having trouble..." He said, as he snaked his hand down Ruby's arm and wrapped his fingers around her hand. "…Let me help." He offered.

"O-Okay..." Ruby squeaked out, when she felt the hand on her wrist gyrate, going in circles as she was guided to beat and stir the eggs in the pot.

"You want to beat it until it's nice and creamy...and then..." Harry said, as he took a step to the side, bringing Ruby with him as he did. He guided her until she put the pot on the heated coil. "…Things start getting hot." He said quietly, Ruby felt his pelvis press against her lower back, causing her to whimper a bit.

"Y-yeah...Hot is good..." She mumbled.

Watching the duo were a heated Yang and Weiss, both watching with wide eyes. Yang bit her lip, feeling a tingling in her stomach. ' _...am I...am I turned on watching Harry grope up my little sister…oh god…'_ She thought to herself. Weiss herself licked her lips, watching the power play between Harry and Ruby, how the dominate force was commanding the trembling girl.

' _I wish I could do that to Rub…'_ Weiss stared in a thought, before her eyes went wide. '… _But Harry's hot too, I want to do that to him...and I want to do it to Ruby…oh God, not again!'_ She thought.

"Now continue to stir the eggs..." Harry instructed, causing Ruby to bite her lip and nod. Her silver eyes watched as the hand around her wrist let go of her, before it slid up her bare arm.

Ruby was frozen still, only doing the same motion of stirring, while she felt his hand move up her arm and reached her shoulder. That was before that same hand moved down her back, sliding along the fabric of her night-ware, the hand stopped at her waist.

"You want to take of off the coil now, let it rest for a moment, but don't stop stirring." He instructed, causing Ruby to raise the pan and continue stirring. "You can't leave it on the heat source to long...it will get burnt, but after a moment...you can heat things up again." He instructed, causing Ruby to slowly put the pan back on the coil.

As she did that, Harry's hand trailed down her waist and his palm rubbed against her outer thigh, slowly he his hand changed course and he was now palming her tight rear. "Mmm-Nhmm..." Ruby moaned out, as she closed her eyes and instructively clenched her rear.

"Would you look at that, you got some nice scrambled eggs there." Harry said, as he took a step back from Ruby.

"W-wha-huh?" Ruby sounded in confusion, being brought out of her own little trance.

"You might wanna cut up that bread and toast it up." Harry informed, as he took the cut up tomatoes and mushrooms and put them in the simmering pan of bacon and sausages.

Ruby blinked a few times. "R-right..." She mumbled.

Harry stirred the pan with the beans, before he turned off the coil. Ruby kept stealing glances at Harry, but she cut the bread...poorly with the chopping knife. While she seemed to be off in her own mind, Harry cast a glance at a wide eyed pair, Yang and Weiss. He gave them a wink, before he stuck his tongue, releasing his long, serpent-like prehensile tongue. Yang and Weiss blushed, at the rather lewd ideas running through their minds.

A few minutes later, Harry had turned off the coils and built the food on plates in a very concise manner. Placing the crisp bacon, sausages, the salted and peppered eggs, the seasoned tomatoes and mushrooms, the baked beans and toast, all in a very neat order.

"...Wow...that looks..." Yang muttered, smelling the food as Harry placed the plates around one of the smaller tabled in the Mess Hall, usually used by the professors. But, since none were around, it was fair game.

"...Good..." Weiss finished. "...I'm still not to sure about the beans, though." She admitted.

"It's all thanks to Ruby here, for helping me out." Harry said with a smile, as he put a hand on Ruby's shoulder. After a moment, his hand lingered down and brushed against her lower back. Almost on instinct, Ruby went to stick her butt out a bit, but Harry pulled his hand back, and pulled out a chair for the scythe wielder.

Ruby looked a bit disappointed, having been edged, but she smiled and took the offered seat. Harry took a seat next to her, while Yang and Weiss sat down across from them.

Harry watched as the three girls dug into the food, seemingly enjoying it; since they weren't talking at all. He glanced down at his small plate, having made sure to give the girls a far larger portion, being the English Gentleman he was.

He finished his food first, before he placed his silverware on the plate and pushed it aside. The trio of girls seemed to enjoy their food, before they finished up after a few minutes.

"So, how are my cooking skills?" Harry asked sarcastically, their action in devouring his food speaking loud enough.

Yang glanced up and put a finger to her lips. "They're…aqueduct. I might decide to keep you." She informed, causing Weiss to nod in agreement.

"And I thought you lot like me for my personality and appearance, but you only want to keep me around, because of my cooking abilities..." Harry said dramatically, as he held his hand up and looked up towards the ceiling. "...Such disparity, such a twisted and cruel fate. One, I must bare...alone." He said, as he closed his eyes and lowered his head, as he closed his fist.

Weiss clapped her hands. "What a great act, are you an actor by any chance?" She asked with a mocking tone.

"Acting…hmm, I don't have much experience in that field." Harry said, closing his eyes and smiling.

"I know, I was being sarcastic." Weiss said with an eye roll.

"Enough putting each other down..." Yang said, before she leaned forward and rested her chin in the palms of her hands. "...Oh, I got a cool idea. We're all friends, right?" She questioned.

"…I'm your sister." Ruby admitted.

"Ah, yeah-no duh." Yang responded.

"I suppose...I trust you all." Weiss admitted, glancing off. She would never admit it, but next to her sister, the people around her now were the people she trusted the most. She didn't trust her other classmates, Jaune's team, or even Blake. She couldn't trust Blake, because Blake never offered a reason or a trait that could suggest she was trustable. Blake always gave her glares and the cold shoulder.

"Yeah, were best friends here!" Ruby said with a smile, as she looked between the three.

Harry shrugged. "I...trust...you lot." He forced out, not really wanting to say it. While he didn't know Weiss, like he knew Ruby or Yang. And while he didn't know Ruby and Weiss, or hold as much of a deep connection to them, as he did with Yang. Their connection running between worlds, she trusted them; so he did in turn.

"Alright then...how about a game, that'll make us even more." Yang said with a grin. "Some say, that if you ask a set of questions to a person, truthful and deep questions; that connections will deepen." She informed.

"...Where'd you hear that?" Weiss asked, giving Yang an unsure look.

"Shush up, I wanna play twenty questions..." Yang informed, looking between the group. "…But I wanna change the rules, each of us gets ten questions we can ask. You have to answer the question truthful, but if you don't wanna answer the question, you can pass. But, if you do...you gotta do something that question asker wants, baring answer the question." She stated, placing the rules.

"That sounds fun!" Ruby admitted with a smile.

"...We can learn more about each other." Weiss added, while Harry looked a bit unsure at the idea.

"You all gotta promise to tell the truth, I trust you all." Yang said with a smile, and Harry looked really nervous now.

If he promised to tell the truth, there could be negative repercussions if he lied. A promise is not something that could be taken lightly, especially with his Magical Abilities. Like a contract or an Oath, a promise had a deeper meaning with Magic. If he made a promise and broke it willingly, his own magic would punish him for it, be it putting him through pain, or even diminishing his abilities to that of a normal human, deepening on the severity it might even kill him.

"I don't like lying, I promise." Ruby said with a smile.

Weiss shrugged. "I can answer a few questions." She admitted.

Yang, Weiss and Ruby looked at Harry, to see he looked a bit apprehensive. "Come on Snake-Eyes, this is a safe place. We ain't gonna blackmail you with all your juicy secrets after this." Yang teased.

Harry's smile tightened. "When you say it like that, it makes me feel all the better." He said dryly, only to see Yang giving him a curious look, her lilac eyes observing him in worry. "...I-it's fine. I promise." He cringed out, as he felt a hum around him, like static crackling along his clothes. Something no one else felt, not being Magic Users.

"Alrighty, Weiss…when you're doing your homework, and you doodle on your papers. What are you drawing?" Ruby asked cutely.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I like how my Glyphs look, so I sign them on all my papers. Did you really waste your question on such an obvious topic?" She asked.

"Yes I did, I guess. And so did you." Ruby teased, causing Weiss' face to go a bit red.

"In Signal Academy, did you meet any cute boys you were interested in?" Yang asked curiously, looking at Ruby.

Ruby glanced at Harry for a moment. "N-not there, no…" She admitted.

"Have you, had any boyfriends, Yang?" Weiss questioned, looking at the blonde.

Yang glanced off. "Like, two...they didn't really work out, we weren't compatible." She admitted.

"I find that hard to believe, I'm sure any guy can click with you. You have an amazing personality." Harry commented truthfully, having been sorta forced to be entirely truthful in the game they were playing.

"T-t-thanks." Yang muttered, being caught off guard by the compliment. Ruby and Weiss looked at Yang, to their surprise she was blushing a bit. "W-what about you Harry, have you had any girlfriends?" She asked.

Harry glanced down and had a frown on his face. "Unfortunately there were situations in my life, that made relationships a…rarity. The only girl i've really been with, was Nui. And she's bloody insane." He said, casually insulting his daughter. He loved Nui, yes. But they actively poked jabs at each other.

"So, you've never had a girlfriend..." Yang commented, causing Harry to shrug. "…You're such a chill guy, how can..." She started.

"Don't waste a question, darling." Harry teased, causing Yang to purse her lips in thought.

"Ruby, what's with your weird obsession with weapons?" Weiss questioned, looking at the scythe wielder.

Ruby exhaled as she tried to put her thoughts together. "People tend to truly show themselves when they're by themselves, creating something. Creating the thing that's gonna protect you, the thing your going to wield to protect the world. The weapon that a person forges from deep within their mind, their soul, everything about them is told through their weapon…" Ruby informed, as she looked at her sister. "...Fiery and explosive, adventurous and courageous…" She said, before she looked at Weiss. "…controlled and pierce, malleable and able to mold to any situation you're put in." She commented, before she looked at Harry.

"I have two weapons." Harry admitted, referring to his Moonlight Sword and Ouroboros.

"Dark, foreboding...poisonous, malicious and relevantly, deceitful in it's length and reach…" Ruby commented, trailing up, before she smiled. "...But on the inside, bright like the shining moon, strong, resilient, resourceful…an artist, doing more with less. On the outside, such a dark image...but on the inside, the true you is visible even in the dark." Ruby listed, with an almost passionate tone in her voice.

"Geez, why don't you _marry_ him." Yang teased, causing Ruby to blush in response.

"I...I'm sure you're just looking to far into things..." Harry insisted. "...I'm not the nice things you say about me." He added, as he glanced off. ' _I'm not.'_ He thought to himself. He believed in his cause, but...he also knew he wasn't the hero anymore, he wasn't the good guy.

"I don't think I am." Ruby responded with a smile.

"Alright, let's spice things up. Weiss, with anyone at this table, have you thought about what they looked like naked?" Yang asked, giving the white haired girl a grin.

Weiss looked between all of them. "P-Pass." She quickly said, answering the question with her movements anyway.

Yang narrowed her eyes. "Alright then, you have to do what I tell you..." She trailed off, before her eyes trailed down to Wiess' gown. "...Take it off." She instructed, taking the game seriously and wanting the dares to be actual punishments.

"W-w-what...I-I can't..." Weiss admitted, her face red with embarrassment. "...I'm..." She started, as she leaned close towards the blonde. "...I'm...bare underneath." She whispered.

"Well, the punishments aren't supposed to be nice. Or else no one would answer their questions." Yang stated.

Weiss looked to Ruby and Harry for support, only to see their eyes were glued to her. "You promised." Ruby stated, taking the promise seriously like her sister.

 _ **A Rather Lengthy part of Adult Content Starting**_

The white haired girl's legs trembled as she stood up and gripped the helm of her night gown and raised it up, revealing her body. Harry's eyes went wide when he took in Weiss' nude form. Her pale skin, her flawless complexion, her long legs. When she pulled the gown over her head, her pert breasts bounced slightly, with her hair falling loose again.

Weiss looked at Yang with a dark expression which promised revenge, her eyes looked towards Ruby and Harry, to see they were staring at her. Harry's visible eyes caused Weiss' to shiver, as the serpent-like eyes gave her a hungry expression. Ruby however was blushing, but she wasn't looking away.

"W-what if someone sees..." Weiss asked nervously, as she sat down on the bench.

Yang shrugged. "Someone will see you then, and that's another question." She stated.

"That's not fair!" Weiss snapped.

"So is passing my questions." Yang responded casually.

" _ **Tector..."**_ Harry said, as he raised his hands up into the air and formed a bubble around the four. He then snapped his fingers and channeled a secondary spell. Distorting the field of view inside the shield, preventing any outsiders form looking or waking into their little session.

"T-thanks." Weiss muttered, crossing him off her revenge list. ' _I have six questions, six ways to get back at Yang...and Ruby, for not standing up for me.'_ She thought, forgiving Harry for casting the barrier.

"Out of the three of us, Harry. Which one of us do you find the most attractive?" Yang questioned.

Harry's eyes remained glued on Weiss, as she reluctantly lowered her arms from covering her breasts, letting him see the perky mounds of flesh. "That's a complicated question." He admitted.

"It really isn't, you hang out with all of us, you should at least know who you find the most attractive." Yang said in a sassy tone, using his own response a while back against him.

Harry gave her a sigh. "I find Ruby to be the cutest among you, I just wanna hold her tight as I shove my..." He trailed off and quickly shut his mouth. "…Whew, that was a close one." He muttered, getting an insanely curious glance from Ruby, wanting to know what he was about to say. "It must've been a bit of the Irish coffee, heh." He said nervously, looking at Yang, to see she was shaking her head at him.

"I find you incredibly and almost impossibly attractive Yang. Weiss, you have the adorable cold personality that just sets me off too, your cold exterior and your toned body..." Harry said, his eyes scanning over the girl. "...it's hard to choose between the three of you who's more attractive." He answered truthfully.

"What were you..." Ruby started.

"Why should I trust that?" Yang questioned.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Do to my abilities, which you assume are my Semblance. Oaths, Contracts and Promises are very, very deep. While any person can break any of those, without any metaphysical repercussion. I on the other hand, if I break a promise or an oath, I get punished, and it's usually my abilities that decide what it will be." He admitted.

"Sounds awful." Weiss commented, glancing at Yang, being reminded of the punishment she was put through.

"So everything you say in this game, is going to be a total truth, huh." Yang commented, before she nodded. "Fine, I accept your answers." She informed.

"What were you going to say, Harry? What do you wanna do with me?" Ruby asked cutely, not understanding the rather in-depth and sexual inner working of his mind.

"Ah, Ruby, I don't think that's something that should be..." Yang started, her eyes on Harry and she noticed his panicked look. She had no reason to not believe his explication of being forced to tell the truth now, and if he was forced to speak the truth no matter what...she might hear some really graphic stuff about her little sister, and what the man she had a crush on wanted to do with her.

"I think he should!" Weiss snapped angrily. "Unless you wanna punish them both." She stated.

Yang bit her lip, before looking at Ruby and Harry. "F-fine. Just remember Ruby, this is adult stuff. If you don't wanna hear it...just say so." She muttered.

"I am an adult!" Ruby argued happily, before she looked at Harry. "You can tell me...or, you can show me! You said something about hugging, right! You can show me..." She started.

"W-ait...that's not what I agreed to." Yang informed, causing Ruby to sigh in exasperation.

"I wanna know what he wanted to do...And…I..." Ruby muttered, the feeling of Harry's fondling her earlier burnt into her mind. A part of her body, her mind was still there, she was...horny and she hoped what he wanted to do with her, involved him touching her rear.

"Ruby you're too young." Yang argued, showing a bit of hypocrisy. She herself was ready to do naughty stuff with Harry, despite their age gap, because of her logic of being a huntress, but she didn't extend it to her little sister.

"I want them too..." Weiss said, causing Ruby to give her friend a smile. "...Hey Yang, are you jealous that Harry might wanna fuck your cute little sister more than you? Are you worried he might bend her over the table and take her from behind, her teeth gritting in pain as his cock splits her apart? With you just watching? Are you afraid of being a cuck?" She questioned.

Yang stared at Weiss with wide eyes. "…I...I don't want to answer that." She muttered, feeling that maybe it was true.

"You don't...want to answer that...well...you know what that means..." Weiss trailed off.

Yang went a bit pale. "Are you...going to make me silently watch?" She asked, with an unknown tone in her voice, was that...hope? Was she secretly wanting to watch her sister get destroyed by Harry, be turned into woman? Was she thrilled at the idea of her sister covered in sweat, taking it from multiple angles? ' _W-what the fuck is wrong with me?'_ She thought.

Harry was looking between the three, noticing their...openness. ' _My Magic is making me more open, making me tell the truth. Did I...bind them to the same thing. Is my magic bring out their latent desires, making them unable to deny what they want…Yang is giving into her own lusts, Weiss is letting out her dominatrix side...Ruby is wanting to explore the possibility...oh dear…heh, I wonder how I can twist this...I still have ten questions.'_ He thought.

Weiss just had a domineering smile. "You want to watch, that's not a punishment then. Watching your sister get fucked by Harry isn't a punishment to a girl like you, no..." Weiss trailed off, as she scooted back and spread her legs, revealing she was aroused.

"Lay down with her head up..." Weiss instructed, slowly Yang relented and followed her own rules. She laid down on the bench seat and looked up at Weiss, who was holding a wicked dominatrix-like smile. "…You don't get to watch your sister get groped and fucked, but I do. And I get a little fun myself...you know what to do, _Yang_." She said mockingly, as she raised her pelvis up.

Yang watched with wide eyes as Weiss sat down on her face, her glistening neither lips sealing against her own. Her eyes peered up and she watched as Weiss look down at her, her long white hair pulled back over her shoulders. Weiss pushed her pelvis forward, pressing it against Yang's nose. "...If you wanna breath, you gotta start making up your punishment to me." Weiss instructed, her evil smile on her face.

Harry and Ruby watched entranced, as Yang complied and it was telling when Weiss released a throaty moan and rear her head back. Slowly Weiss turned and looked at Ruby. "You better be prepared, I got a punishment for you too." She informed, causing Ruby to squeak and hide back. "Now, get to it!" She instructed.

Ruby and Harry turned and looked at each other. "I really didn't mean for this to happen." Ruby muttered.

Harry shrugged. "Well, I guess we have to." He said in a defeated tone, faking it mostly.

His eyes flickered towards a moaning Weiss, to see she was gripping one of her bare breasts in on hand and the other was gripping the top of Yang's head. Weiss noticed he was looking at her, and he gave her a smile. "Don't worry, you'll be here soon, one day." She promised.

"Hmm...doesn't sound to bad." Harry said dryly, watching Yang eating Weiss out, a massive blush on the blonde's face. To his surprise, he watched as Yang reach down to her black shorts and idly stimulate herself with her fingers.

"I guess...we should..." Ruby muttered, as she looked at Harry.

Harry nodded. "Fine, stand up." He instructed, and quickly the little scythe wielder complied, startled by his sudden dominance.

Ruby trembled when Harry stood up and walked around her, until he was standing behind her. She felt a hand on her back and she was pressed forward, forcing her to quickly put her hands on the table in front of her. She felt Harry grab a hold of the helm of her pajama bottoms, before they were slowly slid down to her ankles.

Harry bit his lip, looking at Ruby's exposed, pale white butt. "Eep!" Ruby sounded in surprise, when the sound of flesh hitting flesh erupted from her. Harry was palming each cheek in his hands, idly messaging them. He spread her cheeks apart, before he knelt down behind her.

He looked at her reflective neither lips, as her excitement was plainly visible. "Now Rose, which way do you want it?" He questioned, looking at her wet neither lips and her clenching and unclenching anus.

"W-what do you mean?" Ruby asked nervously, was there any other way, other than vaginal?

Harry ran his finger along her wet neither lips, causing Ruby to quiver a bit. "Well, if I take your virginity, they're is going to be a mess to clean up...if I however..." He muttered, as he pressed a finger against her anus and pushed it in an inch.

Ruby's eyes went wide and she released a startled gasp, as her grip on the table beneath her slipped and she almost face-planed into it, catching herself on the table. "Oh-oh-ah!" She sounded, her mouth open in surprise.

"Oh God, that face!" Weiss groaned out, as she came from the look on Ruby's face, hearing her partners pain and pleasure filled moans. Yang growled a bit, getting some of Weiss' 'excitement' in her hair. That action caused Weiss to pull Yang's hand away from her shorts, preventing her from stimulating herself. "No reward for such a brutish reaction, try again." She responded, as she gyrated her hips against Yang's mouth. Weiss groaned again, feeling Yang continue.

Ruby's legs shook, feeling the finger retreat from her rear. "That was...that felt..." She muttered.

Harry looked at both holes, as he brought his finger up to his mouth, with his long serpent-like tongue coiling around it. "I love your taste, Rose..." Harry commented.

"You should do that last one, she really like it." Weiss commented, looking at Ruby's face.

"An Anal Slut I see..." Harry commented, as he leaned forward and his long serpent-like tongue flickered out brushed against the aperture of her bowels.

"Ah-ah..." Ruby sounded, her eyes going wide and her fingers digging against the table. "...Oh my, oh my...that feels so weird….don't stop!" She whined out, before she released a throaty groan, when his long tongue pushed against and entered her anus. "Aaahhhh…" She sounded, some drool coming from her lips. Harry used one of his hands to run his fingers along Ruby's neither lips, spreading them, inserting his middle finger, while using his thumb to rub against her clit.

Yang heard her sisters moans and felt her panties get wetter and wetter by the moment, but she couldn't relive herself with Weiss stopping her.

After a moment, Harry retracted his tongue and stood up behind Ruby. Weiss kept her eyes on him, as she watched him unzip his pants and lower them a bit. Her mouth went wide and a hungry look spread across her face, as she watched Harry rest his hard member on Ruby's back.

Ruby raised her head, feeling something hot, heavy and long rest on her butt and her lower back. She turned her head and looked back, only to see an eight inch long...shlong on her butt. "Is that...g-going inside me?" Ruby squeaked out, her breaking voice causing said member to throb.

"To the hilt, darling." Harry admitted, as he pulled his hips back and lined the head of his member up with her anus.

"Hilt? What does that m-EEEEEAAANNN!" Ruby screamed out in surprise, pain and pleasure, as Harry went balls deep into her bowels, her insides being spread apart and her stomach forming a faint indent. Her face was red and her eyes welled up with tears. And she continued to release a continuous squeal.

Harry felt the all of her clench around his member, and it felt better than when he did it with Nui. Well, Nui was experienced with him, Ruby had none whatsoever. And Harry didn't want to tell her to relax, finding the feeling to be euphoric. But..."Rose, you gotta relax..." He advised.

"E-E-Easy for you...t-to say..." Ruby forced out, before she released a sigh when Harry slowly pull back. "Eeck!" She sounded cutely when he hilted himself back into her. "Eep, Ah, Oh, Argh, Eeeck!" Ruby sounded over and over in pain, as Harry continued his assault on her poor little anus.

One hand was stimulating her neither lips, while another was concentrated on keeping Ruby standing. After a few thrusts however, Ruby's yelps turned into cute moans. "Oh-Eh-Oh-Ah, T-T-This is...Amazing!" Ruby announced.

"Yes it is..." Weiss commented, watching.

Harry wanted to change the position, so he wrapped his an arm around Ruby's waist and tilted her upwards. "Waah!" Ruby sounded in surprise, as she kicked her legs about, before the landed the seat underneath her and she quickly readied herself, as she felt Harry continue thrusting deep into her bowels. "Oh God!" Ruby muttered, as Harry used his free hand to grab a hold of Ruby's top and pull it up, revealing her perky petite breasts.

Harry raised his leg and put it on the seat in front of him, underneath one of Ruby's legs and with his other hand he grabbed a hold of Ruby's other leg, and spread them apart, giving Weiss a full view of Ruby getting pounded. Ruby leaned back, resting her back against Harry's chest, and her head against his shoulder.

She released weak moans, as Harry continued his assault. "Tell me Ruby, do you want this everyday?" Weiss asked.

"N-N-Not e-everyday..." Ruby forced out, as she was bounced on Harry's member.

Harry and Weiss shared a glance, he had ten questions and she had four left...both of them had the same thought of, how can they use it to their benefit. "Ruby, how would you like it, if you had to watch Harry do that, to me?" Weiss questioned, hoping she'd pass.

"I...I wouldn't really like it…b-but...Nnah...eeck! But...this...this feels...Ahhh..." Ruby sounded, her tongue hanging out for a moment. "...I want you...to feel...ah, this to!" Ruby sounded, as she squirted a little bit of translucent liquid from her neither lips.

Weiss looked a bit irritated at her lack of shame apparently, before she noticed Harry mouth something at her. 'Weapon'. He mouthed to her, causing her eyes to go wide. "...Have you done anything with your Crescent Rose?" She asked.

"P...P...Pass!" Ruby groaned out.

"Time for a punishment!" Weiss sung out, her lips forming a domineering smile.

Ruby groaned, her eyes rolling back with her tongue lolling out. Her legs were spread wide, revealing her pale, hairless neither lips. Harry's testicles were rapidity slapping against her pussy, as he continued to thrust up into her.

Weiss watched as Ruby seemed to remain in a semi-coherent state. She glanced down at Yang, to see the blonde girl was idly touching herself again. She graciously allowed the blonde to finger herself. ' _Should I have Ruby eat out Yang...or should I…'_ Weiss thought, as her eyes landed on the semi-coherent Ruby and a devilish idea went into her mind.

"Harry, could you wake our friend up?" Weiss asked with a dominating smile on her face, as she idly twirled her hair with her fingers.

Harry smirked, as he took a handful of Ruby's luscious and smooth thighs, before he adjusted his posture and dropped Ruby downwards and he thrust up, fully impaling his member deep into her anus. "Nnn-gh…eh-ah-ah!" Ruby forced out, her eyes widening and her toes curling up. Some of her saliva came dribbled from her mouth, with her tongue hanging out.

The Sorcerer rested his chin over her shoulder and let his long tongue slither out and coil around Ruby's own tongue. Quickly Ruby turned her head and the two pressed their lips against each others, Harry fully dominated her mouth with his tongue, with the scythe wielder moaning in his mouth.

"Seems like someone's awake. "Weiss commented, causing Ruby to pull back from hers and Harry's make out session.

"Is...this how you wanted...me to be punished?" Ruby asked, a bit hopeful.

Weiss just smiled in a way that terrified Ruby, but also caused her to shiver in delight. "Harry, could you have a seat." She said kindly.

Harry raised an eyebrow, before he complied and sat down. Ruby released a low groan, having been seated on Harry's member.

"Time for a punishment, Ruby! Get off Harry, turn around...and get on your knees! I want that cock shiny clean as it pounds me!" Weiss said in a domineering tone.

"Hmm-hmm!" Yang sounded, as her fingers dug deeper into her neither lips, with her thumb quickly and rapidly rubbing against her clit. Almost like she was getting more turned on by the idea of Ruby sucking off _her_ boyfriend.

Something Weiss noticed. "You like that huh, tell me Yang..." She started, as she unmounted from the blonde's face. Yang's face was soaked in sweat and Weiss' excitement. Weiss watched as Yang licked her lips and open her eyes, revealing her lilac eyes were a bright crimson. "...Do you want to watch your sister suck off your boyfriend? Or, would you rather do it?" Weiss questioned.

Yang stared up at Weiss with wide crimson eyes, her intense emotions causing the reaction. "...I...I wanna do it." She muttered.

Ruby released a surprised squeal, when Harry lifted her off his member and plopping her down in front of him. Ruby stumbled forward, almost tripping as she tried to catch her footing. Weiss had gotten off of Yang, letting the blonde move around the small bubble enclosure the four were hid in.

Harry watched as Ruby slowly drop to her knees in front of him, she stared at his throbbing member with wide eyes, it bouncing every few moments in tune with the Sorcerer's heartbeat. "I...have to suck in this? But...it was...in...my butt..." Ruby said nervously.

Yang plopped down next to Ruby, dropping to her knees as well. "You don't just suck in it, Ruby..." She started, as she gripped the base of Harry's member.

Ruby watched as Yang point Harry's member to her mouth, before the blonde planted a little kiss on the head. "...Mmm..." Harry sounded, feeling Yang's soft lips against his member.

Yang pulled back and licked her lips, tasting her sister on her lips. She turned and looked at a wide eyed Ruby. ' _Make sure none of those boys_ _get to Ruby, Yang. I know a lot of teams in Beacon get into some….questionable debocals…'_ Yang remember her father advise her. She looked at her sister, her innocent little sister, the sister she had to devote time to protect and keep innocent. ' _But why does the idea of watching her choke on Harry's dick make me so wet!?'_ She thought, and with absolutely zero inhibitions, she pointed the head of Harry's member to Ruby.

"Take responsibility, Ruby. I wanna get a good taste of Harry, but all I can taste, is you." Yang chastised.

Ruby looked unsure. "I ah, it was…it was in a dirty place." She admitted.

"Nn-Mn..." Yang sounded, as she stuck her tongue out and pressed it against the base of Harry's member and lewdly dragged it up until she reached the head. While she began to idly stroke the sorcerer's manhood. She turned and gave Ruby a look. "Hurry up, I want me turn. But you gotta take responsibility." She instructed.

"I um...I guess..." Ruby said weakly, as she looked up at the member Yang was stroking. That was before Yang released it, letting the eight inches of hard meat slap against Ruby's face, reaching from her chin to her forehead.

She leaned back and opened her mouth, before she wrapped her lips around the head of his member. Her tongue flicked against the head and she quickly gagged at the taste, and went to pull back. Only for Yang to rest her forearms on the back of Ruby's head and hold her steady. Yang gave Ruby an affectionate smile, almost one of pride, as her little sister was slowly pushed down to fully take member in her mouth.

"Hmm-HMM! A-arck-Gargk!" Ruby sounded, as she was forced to throat Harry's member, due to Yang's assistance.

Yang stared up at Harry. "I'm not sure why I'm doing this...I'm not sure why it feels soooo gooood..." Yang drew out, as she leaned back from Ruby and let the scythe wielder breath. "…But I am so horny, and I am going to break you!" She grinned out, as she wrapped her lips around Harry's member and began to bob her head vigorously.

"I hope you do." Harry jeered with a grin, his comment ground against Yang's own competitive nature.

Harry's grin fell and he stared at Yang, as she preformed fellatio on him, with vigor and lust. Unlike Ruby, who was completely inexperienced, and Weiss who was trying to be a dominatrix. Yang had a passion about what she was doing.

The Sorcerer reached out and put his hand on her cheek, causing Yang to slow down her assault. She pulled back and released his member from her mouth, before she lightly licked the head. "...A...M-may I?" Harry asked, as he inched his hand upwards towards the side of her face.

Yang glanced up at him and noticed his rather soft tone, before she smiled and nodded. "I give you permission to touch me hair." She informed, before she went back and enveloped his member again.

Harry idly ran his hand through Yang's hair, before he closed his eyes and groaned. "Hmm-Hmm...Hm-Argh-Hmm..." Yang hummed, the sound of spit slapping against her lips, was the lewdest sound she was making.

After a few more bobs of her head, Yang pulled back again and used a hand to stroke Harry's member. "God, I've been waiting to do this for a while now..." She admitted, as she slowly stood up and straddled Harry's hips and lined it up with her neither lips. "…Ever since that moment in the forest when you killed the monster...oh God, my panties were never wetter." Yang said, talking dirty.

Harry's eyes were leveled with Yang's chest, her tight top covering her bust. "When I first met you, I promised myself I was gonna do this..." He admitted, as he gripped the underside of her shirt and lifted it up, revealing her bouncing mounds of flesh.

Yang cooed in delight, feeling her breasts become exposed to the cool air, that was before Harry wrapped his lips around one of her nipples and suck, using his tongue to flicker around the areola. One of his free hands reached up and grabbed Yang's other breast, taking in their shape and form, feeling their decent size. They were obnoxiously large, so they wouldn't get in the way. But they were firm, almost a perfect size for Harry's palm.

"Enough foreplay!" Yang snapped, as she lowered herself and slowly impaled herself on Harry's member, pushing her neither lips apart and taking the member inch by inch. "...Hmmm…Oh-Oh God…" Yang groaned out, slowly feeling her inside spread apart.

Harry himself was groaning, feeling his member push into and be gripped by Yang's wet, warm, velvety inner walls. After a few moments, their hips connected, as Yang fully sheathed Harry's member deep in herself.

"Hm/Ah..." Harry and Yang sounded in delight, the two looking into each others eyes. Harry's other hand snaked it's way down Yang's exposed stomach, before it curved around her hips and he palmed her rear.

Slowly and rhythmically, Yang rose herself up and dropped herself down. Yang draped her arms over Harry's shoulders, as she continued to gyrate her hips and bounce herself on Harry's member.

"Hn-Hn-Hn...Hmm...Hn…" Yang groaned, the two looking in each others eyes.

"…You're so beautiful." Harry moaned out, as Yang threw her head back and released a throaty moan.

Yang raised one hand up and stretched it over her shoulder, as she fluffed her golden locks out, as they began to vibrantly glow with flames starting to form. "Keep complimenting me, it makes me want you more!" Yang teased, as she tilted her head downward and looked at the Sorcerer, before she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

Weiss and Ruby watched the scene with jealousy. Ruby felt a bit...jealous at how...loving Harry was treating Yang. Weiss noticed the contrast too, when Harry had his way with Ruby, he was like a dominate animal wanting to please himself without a care. While with Yang, the two were acting like long time lovers, totally blocking out their presence.

' _I don't think I'll get to have Harry right now…'_ Weiss mused, watching Yang increase the speed of her bouncing. She noticed how Harry's grunting was getting more apparent. Weiss' hand was covering her private area, as she used two fingers to stimulate herself, her other hand groping her chest.

Ruby was in a similar boat, watching her sister make love with the man she had a crush on, almost in a trance of sorts. The scythe wielder touched herself, watching Yang released a steady chorus of moans.

"Y-Y-Yang, I'm gonna..." Harry forced out.

"Yes-Yes-Yes, come on, come on...let's do it together, come on!" Yang panted out, as she quickly gripped the back of Harry's neck with her arms, holding him tight.

"G-Get ready! Here..." Harry started, as Yang increased her motions.

"Yes, come on, come on!" Yang moaned out, as she rose herself up and slammed herself down, causing the bench underneath the two to creak, with her luscious rear slapping against Harry's thighs. Harry himself thrust up into Yang, as he released his load.

Yang tilted her head back and moaned, while Harry buried his face into her chest. "Ah...ahah...That...was intense..." Yang muttered.

 **End of a Rather Lengthy Set of Adult Content**

–

The four sat at the table, sharing awkward glances. Weiss was quickly putting her night gown back on, Ruby and Yang were fixing their clothes, while Harry pulled his pants up.

"Well...that was...a thing." Yang muttered, as she now sat next to Harry, with Ruby sitting next to Weiss.

Unlike before, they were sitting much closer than the were originally, Harry and Yang were practically shoulder to shoulder.

"I can't believe I did...I…" Ruby muttered, a heavy blush on her face.

"...Did you put anything in our food!?" Weiss questioned nervously, looking at Harry.

"You watched me cook..." Harry said dryly, before he grinned. "Hell, I can't wait to cook for you guys more. If this is my payment." He commented.

Ruby's blush deepened, Weiss glanced off and Yang glanced down with a small smile on her face at the memory.

"Do you know what happened?" Weiss asked. "Because...Because I would never do that with just _anyone_." She insisted.

"That was your last question..." Harry said with a smirk. "…I have a theory." He admitted. "I told you…my abilities center around...changing reality to an extent..." He informed, as he held his hand out and a pair of rings on his fingers gleaned, and the mess they created vanished away. "The trade off for such abilities, are potent. One of my limitations, is when I give my word, or a promise. My powers literally _bind_ me to it. If I don't, it will turn against me, it will cost something." He explained.

"But I don't see how that made us...um..." Yang trailed off.

"In this game we were playing, I think...when I bound myself to tell the truth, it was in more ways than just speaking it. But feeling things as well..." Harry trailed off. "...And I don't think I was the only one affected." He admitted.

"Are you saying, what we did...what we thought, is something we wanted deep down?" Yang asked, not really surprised at the idea. She was well aware of what she wanted and how she felt, she just never had the guts to act on them or even acknowledge them. Same thing for Weiss and Ruby, deep down they knew _why_ they did what they did, harboring some deeper feelings. But they just never had the momentum to start, or bring it out.

"What...do we do now?" Ruby asked.

Yang and Weiss shared a glance, not really sure how to answer. "I would like it if we continued this..." Harry admitted. "…I know it's rich, coming from the guy who likes you all. But, it's like what Yang wanted, these questions and our own desires brought us closer to each other, deepening our connection." He explained.

"I don't want us to see each other differently, I still like our friendships." Yang admitted.

"It...would be a waste. I've never been...open with people before." Weiss added.

"Heh, I've never seen such a dominating side of you, either." Yang teased.

"Could we...could I...possible do what I did, again?" Ruby asked quietly.

"Ruby..." Yang trailed off, giving her sister a serious look. "…You're too young to..." She started, only to feel Harry's hand on her own. She turned and looked at him, and he was giving her a curious look.

"You told me about how random the lives of a huntress are." Harry stated plainly, causing Yang to look down and sigh.

"I don't want you to feel forced into doing anything, Ruby." Yang offered.

"I'm not...I want to be with you guys..." Ruby admitted, glancing down with some embarrassment. Only for Weiss to put a hand on her shoulder, in encouragement.

Harry clapped his hands together. "It is settled then!" He said quickly changing subject, so Ruby couldn't take back any statement or Yang could second guess it. "Now, I have ten questions left...Ruby and Yang, you both have five and Weiss, you have none." He informed. "How about a little rule change...no punishments." He offered.

"Ah, yeah...we don't want any, ahem...other incidents. I don't think I can go any more." Yang admitted.

"Miss Stamina, tired. A preposterous notion." Harry mocked, getting a glare from the blonde.

"Watch it. I can still kick your ass, Snake-Eyes." Yang warned.

"Don't threaten me with a good time, Fire-Cracker." Harry responded with a grin, as he leaned a bit closer towards the blonde.

"It ain't a threat…" Yang started, as she too leaned in close towards him.

"YANG!" Ruby whined out loudly, breaking the little moment between the Sorcerer and the Huntress in training.

"Loud." Weiss commented dryly, as she rubbed her ear.

"A little addition to our rule change, how about..we make it so we don't ask one person. But all of us." Yang added, causing Harry to purse his lips and sigh and nod.

"Fine." He added.

The four were silent, as they looked at each other wondering what kind of question they were going to ask. Harry glanced at them, before he narrowed his eyes. "...What...don't you like about yourself?" He asked curiously, surprising the three girls.

"Oh geez, that's kinda..." Yang started, before she noticed his curious look. "...I guess...I don't like it when I loose my temper." She admitted. "In the moment, I see red. Everything's red, and all I wanna do is destroy. I fee so strong, I feel so powerful. But when I come down, I feel...horrible." She admitted.

"...I...always mess things up." Ruby answered. "I always try to hard and when I fail, it makes those around me suffer too." She admitted, only to feel a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Weiss smiling at her.

"I hate when I always jump to conclusions. I hate how I expect things from people, and set myself up for disappointment. And...I never would've learned that, if it weren't for you, Harry. Thanks." Weiss said with a smile.

"I wouldn't either, Thank you." Ruby added, looking at Harry.

Harry looked a bit caught off guard by the praise. "What about you?" Weiss asked, looking at the Sorcerer. "What don't you like about yourself?" She elaborated.

The three girls noticed a rather distant look form in his eyes, as he glanced off. "…Far to much." He muttered.

"...Okay then!" Yang said loudly, quickly changing the subject. "What's your greatest Fear?" She questioned curiously.

"Bees." Ruby muttered, as she shivered. Remembering a bad experience she had when she was a little girl.

"…My Father..." Weiss admitted quietly, as she glanced off.

Both Harry and Yang focused on her.

"Did he..." Harry trailed off.

"He doesn't abuse me...physically, if that's what you want to know." Weiss replied quickly. She noticed as Harry look away from her for a moment, before he focused on her seriously.

"I can not abide and watch as a family member abuses on offspring, physically or emotionally. If your father hurts you, or does anything. You let me know, I _will_ take care of it." Harry stated seriously, an old spark in his psyche reigniting. And he felt a kinship with Weiss because of it.

Weiss looked a bit taken back. "T-thanks…it-it's nothing really." She played off.

"I'll decide that." Harry muttered.

"What about your fear?" Weiss implored.

Harry pursed his lips. "I don't really have any conventional fears. But I am afraid of a species, where I'm from. There is a group of beings called the Sidhe..." He admitted, as he looked at the three confused girls. "...Faerie." He clarified.

Ruby giggled. "Like...fairies?" She asked with a wide smile.

"You're afraid of Tinkerbell?" Yang asked with a grin.

Harry gave her a serious look. "The Sidhe aren't the things you know of. They are a tricky and malicious species; they are psychopathic monsters only wanting to twist human emotion and morality to their wants and needs…" Harry explained, before he trailed off for a moment. ' _Wow...they're eerily similar to someone.'_ He thought dryly, referring to himself. "They're insane, mischievous and very, very dangerous. They possess very powerful abilities, shape shifting, immense knowledge in mystical arts, most of them are centuries old." He stated

"The thing about them, is Bargains. Sidhe try to entrap mortals with bargains and deals and accept anything offered by a mortal. The aim to offer humans the greatest of wealth, protection, knowledge...in turn for the person's soul, will, mind. And they can take it too. A Sidhe can't do anything to a person, unless the person lets them. And Sidhe are very territorial, if they perceive you to be trespassing on their territory or insulting the cast they're apart of...they will make it their mission to destroy you, your family, and everyone your connected to...i repeat, do not...trust a Sidhe that you do not control completely." Harry advised seriously.

"Ah...okay..." Weiss muttered.

"Have you ever...met any?" Ruby asked a bit worried.

Harry shrugged. "One of my teammates is part human, part Sidhe." He admitted.

"...Nui!" Yang said in realization.

Harry grimaced a bit, having given too much information. "It's best if you lot try to avoid her, if I'm not around. She's...I love her like she was my own flesh and blood, but she doesn't mend well with others. She tends to...ruin lives." He warned seriously.

–

Across Beacon, Blake was dressed in her usual black and white attire, and was meeting up with a young grey haired man. With his bangs covering up his left eye, obscuring it completely from view.

"Did you have any trouble from your team?" Uni asked with concern in his voice.

Blake looked a bit unsure. "My team was all gone. I didn't run into them at all...they were probably getting breakfast or something. It doesn't really matter to me." Blake admitted.

"Hmm...yes, my Team Leader seemed to have vanished early in the morning." Uni elaborated on his part.

"That's nice. You told me you had contacts in Menagrie, Right?" Blake asked with a bit of anxiety in her tone.

Uni raised an eyebrow. "Technically, I know a lot about what happens there. Nothing goods happened in the past few months. I heard there was a change in leaders." He admitted casually.

Blake stared at him with a shocked expression. "There...there has?" She asked worried. Menagrie didn't have a Communication Tower, there was no why to instantly learn or gain information from that place. So, most people relied on personal contacts, through expensive and costly Long-Ranged Communication Scrolls. Something she didn't have, and something she didn't feel she was going to need when she...ran from home.

Uni studied her expression. "I thought you know. I thought that's why you came here. A duo, a pair of war mongers attacked Menagrie's leader…and took him out." He explained.

Blake's heart skipped a beat, her skin growing pale. "...W-what?" She muttered in shock.

"A Bull Faunus and a Snake Faunus rallied an insurrection; causing a Civil War on the islands. It wasn't long before they controlled the islands, killing the leader and spreading their influence. They took over the White Fang..." Uni explained with a concerned look on his face. "...Are you alright?" He asked kindly, as he put a hand on Blake's shoulder.

"Damn it!" Blake snapped, as she slapped his hand away from her shoulder. She put her hand to her forehead, as she breathed heavily. "I...I left Adam, he went off the handle..and now...oh God, he..He..." She stuttered out, her eyes welling with tears.

Her knees trembled, as she sunk to the floor. Her head hung low, as she let the weight of her actions hit her. Uni however stared at the now crying cat Faunus, his eye radiating a faint crimson gleam and a wide smile on his face, before it vanished.

Blake's shoulders shook with each labored breath she took in, tears falling down her pale skin. "I…I never apologized for leaving...I...he...I...it's my...I don't...W-what..." She muttered to herself incoherently, only to feel a comforting hand wrap around her shoulder

Blake closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, her pain and loathing slowly changing. "Don't be mad at yourself Blake, be mad at the people who hurt you." Uni supplied, causing Blake to slowly raise her head, the skin around her eyes red from her tears.

"W-what?" Blake asked weakly.

"The Bull Faunus, the Snake Faunus...you should be mad at them, you're father wouldn't want this. He'd want you fighting!" Uni urged with a passion in his voice.

"Bull Faunus...Adam..." Blake trailed off, before she slowly sneered and gritted her teeth in anger. "...I could've stopped him, I should've...Now...I will. This Snake Faunus...where is he, who is he?" She questioned.

Uni sighed a bit and stood up and shook his head. "I don't know. After the conquer of Menagrie, he vanished. Some say he came out of no-where and influenced the Bull Faunus into starting the Civil War. Some others say he was heading to Vale, probably interested in the Crime Market." Uni offered.

"Vale..." Blake muttered, before her eyes went wide. "...Here!" She said suddenly, as she slowly stood up and stared down the empty hallway. The image of a black haired, green serpent-eyed man flashing in her mind. His knowing looks, they way he smiled at her, how he casually talked about her past in a different tense...how he was manipulating her team, how he manipulated everyone he interacted with. His team of psychopaths, it was all coming together.

– _Flash Back -_

 _Harry glanced between Grimmjow and Madara, his face taking on a sinister_ _smile. "While we've been here, I have taken the liberty to add a new player into our roster." He admitted, as he glanced off and smiled. "I think, this tournament is exactly what we need. I feel a convergence on there, a beginning of the end. It's during that, our enemy will show up." He stated._

" _And what about that blonde bimbo, you're letting lead you around?" Grimmjow questioned._

 _There was a very noticeable drop in temperature, as Grimmjow exhaled, his breath was visible. Permafrost began to slowly encroach along his body. Harry slowly turned his head around, far beyond normal human lengths and his serpent-like eyes bore into Grimmjow._

" _I don't like you constantly questioning me, Grimmjow. You are strong, but you follow me. I am the one who granted you strength, and a focus for your destruction. Do Not second guess me. I gripped you tight and I saved you from your own pitiful demise, but I can easily toss you right back into the pit..." He said, as his upper body turned and matched with his head, before his lower body followed. "...With your memories gone, and your power siphoned and added into my own." Harry threatened darkly. "Yang, her family, they are off the topic of discussion, understand?" He questioned._

" _...I…I understand." Grimmjow responded, feeling the life and energy around him slowly seep away. Feeling all, any at all, happiness and enjoyment he ever felt, be sucked away. Memories of despair running through his mind._

" _Have I, in anyway, been unclear?" Harry questioned. Grimmjow quickly shook his head. "Good, good. Let's go." He said curtly, as he walked passed the duo and left the class room._

–Flash Back End-

' _Our Enemy, is he talking about humans?'_ Blake thought, as she looked at Uni. "...Is it possible that Harry, is the Snake Faunus?" She asked.

Uni shrugged. "All things considered, the guy kinda gives me the creeps." He admitted, causing Blake to nod to herself, feeling reassured in her own judgments.

' _Harry, Adam...you killed my Father...you killed my Mother...I will not let you hurt others again!'_ Blake thought, having been pushed over the edge, glaring off into the shadows. All the while Uni was staring at her with a wide smile.

The fun was just about to begin.

 **Hey Guys: You know what's weird? I've written almost half-a dozen RWBY stories and this is the only story I have a quite a bit of raunchy action in it. I honesty thought I'd have written more Smut for RWBY...weird.**

 **I know it was a rather spontaneous scene with Harry, and the little lovely ladies on team RWBY. And I'm sure a lot of people are asking the question, who is Harry Paired with? That answer is very simple...It's Grimmjow.**

 **...Nah, I'm just fucking with you guys. The parings I have with Harry are rather weird, because there are two different groups in his 'little' Harem. There are the girls he actually has an emotional connection with, Nui, Yang, Ruby and so on. And then girls he sees as his toys, like Kali, Glynda and Velvet. Honest...I feel like I really _shouldn't_ have to tell you guys. Because I feel like I've made the distinction _very_ clear on who Harry likes emotionally and who he sees as his 'toys'. Mostly with how he interacts with them. **

**Anyway...onto the next Chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't own any Intellectual Properties_

"Haha, I can't believe that happened to you!" Yang laughed out, as she, her sister, Weiss and Harry sat in the mess hall of Beacon.

The four had spent hours together now, hanging out; after having breakfast, followed by a rather...person set of situations. Now, they were finishing up their game.

Harry had his arms crossed in frustration, as Ruby, Weiss and Yang had varying reactions to Yang's final question. Yang asked the group their most embarrassing moment. And Harry happened to tell them the time when an elder set of twins pulled a prank on him, which involved him leaving the bathroom of the Gryffindor Common Room; and his cloths...disappearing.

"Oh God, that sucks for you!" Yang teased. "Naked in front of all your classmates! Good, I would've loved to see that!" She admitted.

Harry gave her a look. "You wanna see a twelve year old version of me…naked...and people say I'm perverted." He said dryly.

Yang just gave him a wink. "I'm sure twelve year old me and twelve your old you, would've gotten together really well." She commented, causing Harry to incline his head.

Harry smiled faintly at the idea of Yang being with him during the darkest parts of his life. Her fiery personality illuminating the darkness.

"I'm the one who usually does the pranks; you would've been my classic target!" Yang added with a grin.

Harry's smile fell and he gave her an annoyed look. "I should've seen that coming." He said dryly, only for Yang to stick her tongue out at him; and she teasingly rubbed her foot along his ankle.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Yang responded.

"No, you're not." Harry responded, causing Yang's grin to widen.

However the duo jumped when they both were kicked by both Ruby and Weiss. Harry and Yang looked away from each other, and towards a pouting Ruby and scowling Weiss.

"You two love-birds done?" Weiss asked irritated.

"Not remotely." Yang responded, giving Weiss a teasing grin.

Ruby gave Yang a strange look. "For...for my last question…With what we all did earlier, before and after...do we...ah, feel anything, for...each other?" Ruby asked, her eyes flickering towards Harry and Weiss afterwords.

Yang, Harry and Weiss shared glances, feeling a bit awkward. "I...admit, when I first met Yang; I was attracted to her." Harry admitted honestly.

"M-Me too." Yang added, as she cast a glance at Harry. "I don't know if you feel this Sna-Harry, but. Meeting you, it's almost like I've met you before." She added.

"Like you've known me all you're life. That perhaps...maybe, in some past life or alternate world...we were..." Harry trailed off, continuing Yang's thought.

"…In love with each other." Yang finished.

Harry and Yang looked at each other for a moment, before the Sorcerer forced himself to look away. Yang glanced down at the confirmation. When she first met Harry, she found him attractive. And when they interacted, their personalities sparked. But Yang could tell Harry was only flirting with her at the time, he didn't have any...passion. But during the forest exam, in that moment when that horrid monster came out of the foliage.

Yang looked back at Harry. When he turned to look at her in the forest, when he said 'Survive at all costs, Fire-Cracker'…There was almost a loving, passionate conviction. And that's when Yang knew, and that's when the fire inside her resonated with his own. She _knew_ they were going to be together. She however did _not_ assume Ruby and Weiss would watch them.

"If...we're telling the truth here, and...no one's gonna know..." Weiss started, as she looked at Yang and Ruby. "…I've always had strange...attractions. Like when I saw my si..." She stopped herself from continuing. "...A-anyway. I try to suppress it. My Father says it isn't right, it isn't normal. I can only be attracted to only one aspect in what I like. I have many suitors, so I must be a diligent and well-mannered lady." She said, putting her hands in her lap.

"...Weiss..." Yang said, as she reached forward and put a hand on Weiss's shoulder. "You don't have to hide yourself from us...I mean, i've kinda gone passed that stage, don't you think." She said jokingly.

Weiss glanced down, only to feel hand grip her own. She turned her head and looked to see Ruby smiling at her. "You can trust us." She insisted.

Weiss glanced away and blushed faintly. "I um, I like both boys and girls. And I've felt a spark for Harry, a-and you, Ruby." The white haired Huntress in Training admitted.

"...A Bisexual with a Dominatrix Kink, whew..." Harry said, scratching the back of his head.

"Y-You like... _me?"_ Ruby said in surprised, blushing a bit. "I mean, I've never thought about you and me like that...but, ah; I kinda like Harry too. I really don't want to make you upset Weiss, and I don't want to make you upset Yang. We...all like Harry, and we...kinda like each other…I know I'm out of questions, but can I ask...is...is there anyway we could make this work?" She asked a hopeful tone in her voice.

Harry shrugged. "I really have no objections here, I'd love a little Harem with you gorgeous girls. But that's me and my perverted opinion." He commented, getting a look from Yang and Weiss. They at least appreciated his honesty with the situation; he never really hid his intentions. He was very forth coming on his attraction to them, if he tried to turn it around to say...'I want you all to be happy, and if you're happy with me' or 'He'd rather not choose who he likes more, because he loves them all equally'. Yang and Weiss would see through that bullshit. Harry usually danced around questions when he wasn't under a compulsion to tell the truth, but when he spoke to them; he meant was he said usually and said what he meant. He rarely minced words, he just happened to pick and choose which words he wanted to emphasize at the moment.

"And what about you and Nui?" Yang asked, looking at Harry.

"Yeah, it's sorta obvious she's in love with you. Even with her weird, Daddy-Daughter Kink." Weiss commented.

Harry cringed a bit. "Yeah, that one's complicated. She and I aren't splitting up any time soon." He stated seriously, knowing Nui might go full Yandre psychopath if he even considered the idea.

"Well, Harry. You have four questions left, and this game's over...what do you wanna know about us? I mean, form what you don't already know." Ruby said, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. Being unable to look at him directly since the moment she performed fellatio on him.

Harry exhaled a bit, puffing his cheeks as he did. "Ah, have you lot ever partaken in the act of drinking alcohol, or smoked?" He asked curiously.

Ruby tilted her head and then she shook it. "No, but my Uncle Qrow does!" She said happily with a smile. "He's so cool!" She added.

"My Father made sure to not let me have access to anything that would appear unappealing." Weiss stated.

"...You're father has a lot of control of your life, wanting you to be normal, to be average..." Harry said, scowling as the words left his lips. He understood why she was so controlling in _certain_ aspects. She was a girl who was deprived of choice, deprived of being able to control her life. There's only a few aspects, a few points in her life where she can have absolute control...and she takes it and holds on with all she might.

Weiss glanced away from Harry. "Weiss, you're father can't control you here. If you _ever,_ and I mean _ever_ need a place to stay. I will grant you asylum in a place, your father can't even dream of reaching." Harry said with a wide grin.

"Thanks, but...My Father has the whole of his company, unlimited resources, a private army at his disposal. Even you can't hope to hide me from that." Weiss said, her voice sullen. Her father made it impossible to live without him, he grew her up to rely on his money, his wealth. She knows nothing about working life, she had no experience, she has no credit, she has nothing to her name...other than her name. If she disobeyed him, he could cut her off from his money, and she would be forced to come crawling back. It's happened before...she knew it would never end.

"That, Snow Angel..." Harry started, causing Weiss to look at him, and she saw his wide smile. His serpent-like eyes gleaned a crimson for a moment, before it subsided. "...Is easily debatable. You can not comprehend what I have at my disposal. I can make it so our father could scour the hole planet and not even get the direction in which you are..." He trailed off, as he snapped his fingers. "...Like that, if you so wish. Trust me. Your father's resources...are nothing compared to mine." He insisted.

Weiss mouth formed a small smile. "…I'd...I'd like to believe that. I really wish I would." She muttered.

Harry gave her a look, but he continued to smile. He doubted her father had a Reaper under his control, a Reaper with the combined compendium of Human, SGC, UNSC, System Alliance, Reaper, Replicator, Asgard, Goa'uld, Lantean, and Forerunner Technologies. He also didn't have two very unique Reapers, unique to even the Reaper Armada, two of which he gained control of from his alternate self. One of the Reapers was a unique class, a Assertor-Class Reaper, a dozen times the size of a normal Reaper, fit with weaponry and a combative power to conquer an entire Solar System by itself. The second was an up-vamped version of a normal Reaper, but it contains a massive library of every species the Reapers have annihilated, from their cultures, to individuals, to technologies. That Reaper was created in case a civilization evolved along a different path, and the Reapers needed to self-evolve to fight the threat.

Harry seriously doubted Weiss' father could even fight against one of his tinier Reaper Destroyers he had under his command. If he really wanted to, if Weiss wanted to be safe, he could just put her on one of the Reapers and have it hyperspace-jump to the nearest Galaxy in moments.

"You'll see...soon enough." Harry insisted, Weiss' past was striking more and more cords with him. Her father's abuse of her, his immense control over her life, her constantly punished and forced to be normal. It resented…far to close to his own.

"Well...I've been to a few parties, I got a bit tipsy a few times..." Yang admitted, a bit sheepish after hearing the serious conversation Harry and Weiss had. "But, none of us are old enough to by it, you gotta be Twenty-One." She informed.

Harry rolled his eyes. ' _Jesus, if this place wasn't called 'Vale', I'd assume it was bloody America.'_ He thought with annoyance. "Tell you what, if any of you want anything..." He trailed off, looking at Yang and Ruby. "...I'll get you something." He offered, finding the idea that these people were sacrificing their lives, and couldn't have some fun, was ridiculous. He turned and looked at Weiss. "And you, I'll get you whatever you want, so you can relax. Because I think you deserve it living under you're father's iron thumb for all your life." He stated, before he pursed his lips.

Weiss glanced away, as she fiddled wit the helm of her night gown. "W-when I was younger, m-my sister...she was...she was able to get some kind of...fruity drinks for me, she snuck it passed our father. And she gave it to me...but...but I was to afraid then. Could you possibly get me something like that?" Weiss asked, wanting to be reminded of her sister.

Yang and Ruby looked towards Harry, to see him giving her a smile. "I got some ideas…" He trailed off.

"Will it...cost something?" Weiss asked a bit unsure.

"We're friends; but if you want to give something...you're time would do just fine." Harry said in a very charismatic tone.

Weiss stared at him with wide eyes, a blush on her face and it was full blown this time. She exhaled a bit, her posture relaxing and she just looked at him. "...No one's...ever...looked out for me..." She muttered. "Done things for me, _for me_ , not my name...T...Thank you." Weiss muttered.

"You're a lady in my Harem, I gotta look out for you." Harry said jokingly.

Weiss looked down, her blush still burning bright. "...I...guess I am." She mumbled.

"Phew, things are getting a bit hot." Yang commented, causing Weiss' smile to dim.

"Quite the opposite really." Weiss insisted, she preferred the cold.

"Alright, next question." Harry said with a sigh, as he glanced up at the ceiling. "I know I asked you this Yang, but I want to know, why all of you want to be Huntresses?" He asked.

Ruby smiled. "I just want to help people. I've always wanted to be the Hero, saving people, meeting someone extraordinary!" She admitted.

"So you're only a Huntress, because it's the only place where you can help...do good, in an extreme way" Harry commented.

Ruby smiled and shrugged. "I guess. My mom was one, and so..." She trailed off, with Yang closing her eyes at the mention of Summer.

"So, if you could become a super-hero, help hundreds of thousands of people at a time, and do good in extreme ways…but you weren't a Huntress while you did it..." He trailed off.

Ruby pursed her lips and smiled. "I don't know, maybe, probably; I just want to help. Being a Huntress is kind of a plus." She added.

Weiss closed her eyes. "My family name once held something, it once meant something great. When my Grandfather started the Schnee Company, when he created what it was. It was glorious, it was glamorous, it gave people hope. That fighting the Grimm would be easier, the surviving would be easier, that life...would be more than just living to the next day...but my father, he's ruined the company. He's done horrible things, he's done evil things...and when things didn't go his way, he'd take it out on me." She explained.

"I want to be a Huntress...because it's the only place I can do good, it's the only place I can bring my name back to where it should be. My father ruined our family's reputation, but I sure as hell am going to fix it. By any means necessary." Weiss declared.

Yang glanced down and took a breath. "I became a Huntress, because I enjoyed the thril..." She started, before she shook her head. "...No, you've all been so truthful. I...I just...I want my mom to be proud of me..." Yang admitted. "...She was so strong from what my dad told me. Now she's gone, she left...and I just want her to be back, so we can be a family again. Being a Huntress, is the only thing that connects me to my mom." Yang admitted quietly, only to feel a hand on her back.

Harry looked at her and saw Yang was rather emotional at the moment, her grin was gone and she looked rather sullen. "...P-Please Yang, tell me…tell me about your Mother?" Harry asked. "Please, everyone should add to it. Tell each out about our own families." He added, using it as one of his last questions, only having one left.

Yang closed her eyes, Ruby and Weiss watching as the blonde seemed to actually let her walls down for a moment. "...I was…I was too young. I was a little girl, in pig-tails. Ruby herself was just a baby. I remember...I remember my mom. She was there, black hair, red eyes. But the more I try to remember her, the more I end up forgetting." She muttered.

"When she was there, I was so happy. I wouldn't ever want to let her go. But I would wake up the next day, excited for another day to be with her, and...she wasn't there. It started out slow, she would be gone for one, two days at a time. But...then it grew. Weeks, she would be gone. Dad...he told me, 'Don't worry, Yang. You're Mother's a Huntress, she'll be back'...He would always tell me she'd come back. But then, she didn't...and Dad said not to worry. Slowly he got rid of her pictures, hoping I'd forget. I'd over heard him and Uncle Qrow talking, she had..." Yang trailed off, as she licked her lips.

"...She had done something bad, she was gone...she was lost. And...I'm...I'm just trying to find her." Yang admitted. "I want to find her...I want to ask her why, why she wasn't there? W-w-why did she leave me?" She asked, her voice trembling a bit.

"...I...I told you before Yang. Please listen...sometimes, if you look for an answer; you may not get the one you like. Searching for secrets that wish to be hidden, will only wrought more pain." Harry said soothingly, as he put a hand on Yang's shoulder.

Yang' head snapped in his direction and she was glaring at him with blood red eyes, her hair flickering. "What would you know!? You don't have any parents! You can't know what it's like...I know my mom loves me, I know. I just have to hear her say it! That's all!" She snapped angrily, being on the defensive. Never been so open in her life, she felt really vulnerable.

Harry closed his eyes and he felt the actual weight of those words. Yang's flames died down and her eyes turned back to lilac, and she noticed Harry's reaction. "...O-Oh God, I-I'm so sorry..." She muttered.

Harry smiled with his eyes closed. "I...I know my mother loved me. I know. And I don't even have to ask." He admitted.

"...Why?..." Yang asked quietly.

"Because I'm alive." Harry said, as he looked at her, his serpent-like eyes focusing on her. "She protected me when I was a young...from a _monster."_ He sneered out.

"...Grimm?" Yang questioned.

"...Human. Or, what could be considered a mocking version of a human I suppose. A monster in human flesh. He killed my father, who fought to the death to protect his wife and child. And as that monster passed him, when he confronted my mother…" Harry muttered, as he glanced off. "...I remember, I can still hear her begging the monster. 'Take me instead, please...don't hurt my Harry'. But, he only laughed. And so, she sacrificed herself. She gave her life, to take his. She sacrificed her life, to ensure my own." He said, as he raised a hand and looked at his palm, as he opened and closed his fist.

"There is no doubt in my mind that my mother loved me. But can you say that about you, Yang? Please, I don't want to see you in pain; it hurts." Harry admitted.

Yang closed her eyes. "I...I have to know if she loves me..." She muttered.

"...Yang, ask yourself this. If actions speak louder than words, if there is any doubt in your head. Think about this, if she loved you. She would be here, you wouldn't have to be going through this turmoil. There is no excuse for anyone to leave their child. And...there's no excuse..." Harry said, as he reached out and brushed his fingers along Yang's cheek, causing he to look at him. "...for making you cry." He insisted.

"...I...I still have to know." Yang admitted.

"And what if...the answer you get, isn't the one you want?" Harry asked.

Yang swallowed some saliva and sniffled a bit, as she wiped away at her eyes. "...Then...I don't know." She muttered.

"...Her name..." Harry said suddenly, as he narrowed his eyes.

"Raven...Raven Branwen." Yang admitted.

' _Raven Branwen...Weiss' Father…'_ Harry mused, as he crossed his arms. It seems his hunt has only begun.

"I loved my mom, and I know she loved you Yang." Ruby admitted with a smile. "You'll always be my big sister, you'll always have me, have Harry, Weiss; dad and Uncle Qrow!" She insisted, causing Yang to smile weakly.

"Thanks, Ruby." Yang said, getting a hold of herself.

"...I guess absent mothers is something we both can relate too." Weiss admitted, causing Yang to look at her. "My mother was around...she just tended to...to be...not all there." She added.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Harry commented.

"...It's nothing compared to what you went through. To...to watch your mother die, being just a child...I...I could never imagine." Weiss muttered, with Yang wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Like Ruby said; I guess...we're all family." Yang commented with a smile, as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder for a moment.

"...Family..." Harry muttered, as he got a far off look in his eyes.

"Last question." Ruby said, as she nudged Harry's shin with her foot.

Harry blinked a few times, before he shook his head. "...is it? How time has flown." He commented, as he looked between the girls.

"Yeah, I really liked this." Weiss admitted with a smile on her face.

"Me too, I can't really say I'll see us all the same after this!" Ruby admitted.

"...Me neither..." Yang added, as she kept her arm around Harry's shoulders, her other hand was lower and was wrapped around his hand.

"...What, is your dream?" Harry asked, as he looked amongst the three girls.

"A dream? Oh geez, I...I haven't thought that far ahead, to be honest." Ruby muttered, as she scratched the back of her head.

"...I, I want to take control of the Schnee Company. I want to remake it, change it into something that will be awe inspiring. Something that others will see and know, is perfection. I will cut away the cancer my father formed around it, I will expand it...and bring a new pride and prestige to it. By any means." Weiss stated firmly.

"My dream...is...is to..." Yang trailed off, before she blushed a bit. "...I know it sounds kinda dull. But...I want to be a mother. I want to have a dozen children, running around. All wanting to be different things, all expanding out and being...amazing." She admitted, squeezing Harry's hand just a little tighter.

"You...want a big family." Harry muttered, his eyes flickering towards her and he had a bit of a surprised look on his face. Yang just glanced down and smiled, but she didn't answer.

Harry slowly looked up towards the ceiling, his eyes getting a distant look. "I have a dream, and an ambition. My dream won't come true, as long as my ambition is still around; but that's a thing for another time. My dream..." He trailed off.

"I see myself, sitting on a massive balcony of a large building; a house or a castle. I'm surrounded by a wife, who I adore. There are several beautiful girls there, one with white hair, one with black and red hair..." He said, causing Weiss and Ruby to blush a bit. "…And one glowing fire-cracker. Running along the long and wide stone balcony, were children with a plethora of different colored hair, boys and girl are interacting. In the distant horizon, there is no earthly tone. The sky is just blackness, illuminated only by trillions of stars. Off the horizon is a brilliant bright blue quasar. Watching over us, is a guardian. A family, with so many people...I've never really had a family; but the idea of having a large one with dozens of people is..." Harry trailed off.

"...That's...beautiful." Yang said with a smile.

Ruby and Weiss were smiling. "I...I feel like I know you all better now." Weiss admitted.

"Me too." Ruby added, as she and Weiss stood up from the table. "Class will start in an hour or so, I wanna...I wanna get myself cleaned up." She said with a faint blush.

"I'll second that." Weiss admitted, as she ran a hand through her hair.

When they were gone, Yang turned and looked at Harry. "I'm glad I did this. I'm glad I know more about you, and you...you know about me." She admitted, as she leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. Before she pulled back and stood up, before walking away.

' _Unfortunately...you only know a part of who I am...h-how...how are you going to react when you see the whole?'_ Harry thought, feeling actual fear now. His stomach hurting a bit, from the idea of them learning who he really was.

He shook his head. ' _No...I have things to do, class to go to, a robot to see...and a criminal to meet.'_ He thought, deciding to push his previous thoughts to the back of his mind. He would have to give them small increments of his true personality, to normalize it...make them desensitized to what he did.

–

 _ **Hours Later- Menagrie**_

On the distant island where the Faunus were held, a massive blanket of dark and gloomy clouds hung over head. The loud thunderous claps of thunder and blind flashing of lighting, masked only by the falling rain.

There was a howling shriek, as a massive Nevermore flew over the island. The hundreds of enclosures, the former homes of the poor Faunus, were empty. Destroyed by the 'Grimm' Attack not to long ago, but the rest of the civilization was gone too.

The Nevermore slammed into the ground, it's wings expanded. The Grimm clanked it's ceramic beak as it looked around.

A loud reverberating horn shook the area, the ground vibrated, the falling rain distorted for a moment. Within a moment, a bright white light shined on the Nevermore. Almost a hundred or so meters away, there was a massive one and a half-hundred large menace bathed in shadow. Underneath the white light, a burning crimson light formed underneath the white light.

The Nevermore crouched down and jumped, ready to fly away. Just as the Nevermore jumped into the air, a crimson stream, a molten alloy of energy amplifying Naquadah, ultra-dense Trinum, Uranium and Plutonium, hurled at relativistic velocities, at almost five-percent the speed of light. At such speed, the molten liquid alloy slammed into the Nevermore and released an explosive force in the Kiloton-Range, vaporizing the Nevermore in an instant.

A loud metallic thud shook the ground, as the white light scanned the demolished landscape of the former Faunus village.

Walking along the shore of the island, as a massive one hundred and sixty meter tall Reaper Destroyer. It was small compared to it's larger brothers. It had four massive, multi-jointed armor plated legs, along with five jointed appendages encircling it's 'head'. The back part of the Reaper curved upwards, taking the appearance of a massive pointed spire. Rain bathed the Reaper, as lightning danced along the sky, illuminating it's massive features.

On the shore of Menagrie, there was a distant structure…on the water, was a…city. The city was five kilometers wide, being over twenty-five square kilometers. The city was comparatively massive, the size of Manhattan. The center part of the seaward city, had dozens of high-rising towers, ranging in hundreds of meters tall. The Central structure spread out in a snow-flake like pattern, forming six individual docks, with dozens of smaller towers.

Enclosing around the massive city structure was a bright white, translucent energy shield-dome. Protecting the inhabitants from the storms, as well as aerial and aquatic Grimm. The energy shield wasn't the only thing protecting the City, it was covered along the edges, on the tops of the towers, the landing areas of the docks. All of those areas were covered in Forerunner Anti-Air Cannons, Heavy and Light, long and close ranged Artillery.

Life inside the city was booming, hundreds of thousand of happy Faunus living their lives. The shield distorting the visage of the storm, only showing sun.

Outside of the dome, lightning arched and slammed into the Lantean Energy Dome Shield, before it was redirected up towards the sky, into the black clouds. The lightning slammed into an object in the sky, illuminating it for the briefest of moments.

The object in the sky was inconceivably and almost impossibly large, with a shape and angle that would inspire horror and even insanity into those unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of it's assault.

The object held a resemblance to a cuttlefish or a sea creature, which a bulky semi-cylindrical body, with long tapering plates over the rear. It had seven long tentacle-like legs extending from the front end, and hundreds of joined legs hanging underneath it. In size, it's main body was over twenty kilometers long, it's tendrils were over seven kilometers in length; all together the horror inducing, Eldritch ship was over twenty-seven kilometers long. To put in perspective, the tallest mountain on Earth was under ten Kilometers, or if the massive Reaper landed upright, it's body would protrude out of the planet's atmosphere.

And as quickly as the dread inducing monstrosity was visible, it vanished back into the blackness of the clouds, hidden from any view. Near the domed City, a second Reaper Destroyer prowled around the city, the underside of the vessel submerged. It was up past it's legs in water, it's sensor abilities and weapon fully uncovered.

The storms raged on, before a small vessel tore through the storms and headed passed the City. The vessel was only twenty-six or so meters long, traveling at almost a thousand kilometers an hour. The ship was a bit larger than a usual Bulkhead and traveled almost five times as fast. The ship had a pair of folding winds around a round cockpit, with a forward elongated hull. The ship was a salvaged Star Courier, something Harry had collected. The _Scimitar_ , the personal ship of Darth Maul and Sidious; and now, it was Harry's personal vessel.

His Apparition had a limited range and Harry had no plans on created a hundred or so Portkeys. They were volatile and dangerous to leave around. He naturally modified the ship, making it personal to him.

Harry sat in the cockpit of the ship, using a Neural Interface to control it. There was a faint beeping, as he passed the Reaper Destroyer on shore of Menagrie. As he passed it, he found a large factory, which he had his ship descend upon.

The _Scimitar_ , what a blunt name. Harry decided, with it's new enhancements. With what he stood for, he named it something else. The _Solaris_ , something improved, something shining, like a star.

–

There was a loud metallic clanking, as dozens of people were working, using advanced power tools. All of the people were...humans, or at the very least what remained of them. They're clothes were drenched in sweat. They all had something in common, wrapped around their faces were Replicator Blocks, their legs digging into the backs of their heads. On their backs, were similar Replicators, their legs dug into the people's backs, their spines.

The controlled humans all were working on, manufacturing chrome colored humanoid robots. Standing a distance away, upon an elevated walkway, was a seven foot tall, sleek humanoid automaton.

There was a pair of footsteps behind the robot, causing the sneering visage of the robot to turn it's head. It's multitude of photoreceptors landed on a duo, on a tall black haired Sorcerer and a petite blonde girl with long twirled pig-tails.

"Ohhh, so you're my new brother!" Nui chirped out at the appearance of Meta. She seemed to appear next to the robot and rubbed her hand up along automaton's chest. "A Deluxe Model!" She said with a glean in her eye.

Meta slapped her hand away. " _What an annoying Meatbag."_ He commented, only for Nui to be cowering behind Harry, her head poking up over his shoulder.

"Daddy! My Brother's being mean to me!" Nui whined out. "He's not like Demongo at all!" She added.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Meta, Nui...I doubt you two have been formally introduced." He said, motioning to the two.

"Hiya!" Nui happily said, as she smiled at the robot.

"… _Another Meatbag, oh boy."_ Meta commented with annoyance, as he turned around and looked over the balcony towards the constructing Cylon Warriors.

"You're fine with our Daddy, why aren't you fine with me!?" Nui whined.

" _Our Father, is our Father. You, are a Meatbag. Insignificant in our equation."_ Meta responded bluntly.

Nui seemed to deflate. "Neuu-" She sounded, mewing in disappointment.

"Nui..." Harry trailed off, only for Nui to suddenly be brought up with new vigor.

" _Oui Papa!"_ Nui chirped out happily.

Meta released a robotic growl, as he turned and looked over the edge of the balcony. Harry walked up next o Meta, and the tension in the robot vanished.

" _Father, everything is going along..."_ The Automaton informed.

"I'm sensing a but." Harry commented.

" _The Cylon design was rather primitive compared to more expansive counter-parts, then again we don't have a Design Seed for a Composer, so we can't mass produce Promethean Warriors. Due to our limitations, I tried to install upgrades into the Cylons, I even divided their abilities. At base, Cylons had built in automatic Ten Milometer Auto-cannons."_ Meta explained.

"I take it you changed that." Harry suggested.

" _I changed the Infantry hierarchy, Cylon Assault Model, CQC Model, and a Long-Ranged Model. The Assault Model has a retractable Z-250 Lightrifle and a Z-390 Incineration Cannon. The CQC Model has a retractable Z-130 Suppressor, and a Z-180 Scattershot. And the Long-Ranged has a Z-750 Binary Rifle."_ Meta elaborated.

Nui leaned over the balcony, she kicked her leg back and waved her parasol over her shoulder. "Oh deary, deary; what a cute bunch..." She commented happily.

" _I've optimized their power-distribution systems, I replaced their Deuterium-Deuterium microfusion reactors with Deuterium-Anti Deuterium, creating a much more efficient and power producing reactor. To power their new systems and their weaponry."_ He explained.

"Oohh, big weapons, big power...what else is big!?" Nui asked cutely.

" _Their intelligence has also be improved."_ Meta stated.

"Nmn…that's not what I meant." Nui pouted out.

"I'm impressed, how many models are combat ready?" Harry asked, as he looked at the constructing robots.

" _Two Thousand Models are in working order."_ Meta explained.

"Two Thousand! Daddy, they've had a while to make more...I think punishments are in order!" Nui gleefully said, smiling as she spoke.

Harry glanced at Meta. "Nui is right, I expected more." He admitted with a serious tone in his voice.

" _The upgrades were a priority, there had to be more resources to be converted and with the lack of man power; construction was slow."_ Meta informed.

Harry pursed his lips and he looked at the humans, who had Replicator Spiders wrapped around their heads and imbedded into their backs. "I see, seventy laborers…" He frowned, he captured a few zealous hitters who where hired to fight and kill Adam, and his White Fang cooperator. The Replicator Spiders could imbed themselves into a human's Neural Synapses and Central Spinal Nervous System, and control them like puppets. "…They are rather rudimentary, but I don't have a legion of robots to construct my army. And I can't go to every random village and steal a bunch of people. These will have to do until I have a much more efficient construction force." He said with a frown.

The three looked over the edge. " _Projected numbers indicate at least forty-thousand units by the end of the season, and almost a million more at the end of the year."_ He informed.

"End of the season; that's in time for the Vytal Festival. Forty-Thousand..." Harry trailed off, before he glanced at Meta.

"What's your plan, Daddy?" Nui asked curiously.

Harry exhaled, as he looked back at the constructing robots. "Demongo set up a meeting between Roman and myself; but before I head to Vale again. Meta, can you load up the two-thousand Cylons into...what's the Reaper outside this facility?" Harry asked, as he turned and looked upwards.

As he said that, a loud reverberating horn shook the area for a moment. "Yeb, of the Whispering Mists? Ah, my mistake." Harry said aloud, getting a more quiet horn sound in return.

"...Wow, that guy's got some good ears." Nui commented.

Harry disregarded Nui's comment, as he looked at Meta. "Is Yeb filled with those Phaetons?" He asked.

" _Fifty Z-1800 Phaetons are able to be compartmentalized, and we can have your Solaris docked inside as well..."_ Meta informed loyally. " _And we'll prep for a flight to Vale."_ He added.

Harry inhaled. "Actually, we're going to go on a stop first. We'll head to the heart of Atlas." He admitted.

Nui tilted her head. "...Why's that, Daddy?" She asked cutely.

Harry turned his head and a wicked smile formed on the Sorcerer's face. "This Daddy and another Daddy, are going to have a little Heart to Heart chat." He admitted, causing Nui's eye to glean crimson and she started giggling.

–

Within the Headquarters of the Schnee Dust Company, Jacques adjusted his tie as he stood at the doorway towards his office. The office on the highest point of the building, the most secure and most protected in the hemisphere.

Jacques Schnee, a man who married into the Schnee family to take over the company. Everything was a trophy to him, his wealth, his power, his two rebellious daughters, and the son he can mold into a perfect heir. Everything was perfect...well, until now.

He fixed himself up, ready for a meeting with several important clients, through video feed of course. He wouldn't dare interact with people he doesn't deem his status.

He opened the door and walked in, and as he closed the door; he noticed something. In his office, his tall desk chair was turned around, it's back towards the door. There was a series of locking bolts, causing Jacques to quickly turn around and see his highly secure door locked itself and sealed him into the room.

Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick, an assortment of small turning gears caused Jacques to whirl around. He turned to see his chair slowly turning, and he saw someone sitting in the chair. Sitting in the chair was a rather well-dressed man, wearing a black suit. Obscuring his face was a white mask, leaving portions of his jawline exposed.

The make had a simple design, with a mischievous smirk running from it's cheek bones down to and slightly above the jawline, and arching back up to his opposite cheekbone. The eyes of the mask had a pair of two crescent-shaped spots flowing downwards. He was wearing gloves and black boots, his legs were kicked up and were resting on the desk. In one hand he was winding up a small clock, in his lap he had a family picture.

The masked man placed the clock down on the table. "What are you doing in my office!?" Jacques demanded. "I'll have a dozen men up here to take you down!" He threatened.

"...Dozen men? A dozen men?..." The masked man said, his voice holding a unique quality. It had an acoustic synthesizer, but it didn't mask an accent. "You mean the dozen men I killed to get up here?" He asked dryly, as he stood up and looked over the picture in his hand.

Jacques watched as the masked man place the picture down, before he saw a gloved finger trace over Weiss' and Winter's images. "Such darling little daughters, Mm-hm." He commented, as a long serpent-like tongue flickered out from the grinning mouth hole of the mask.

" _Fanus!"_ Jacques snapped with vicious anger.

"With that white hair, that bushy mustache, those beady eyes...and that venom..." The masked man trailed off, as he inclined his head, a pair of glowing green serpent eyes gleaned from the black eye crescents of the mask. "…You remind me of someone I hate." Harry admitted.

"I don't give a fuck what you…!" Jacques started to yell in anger, only for Harry to flicker and appeared right in front of the man.

Jacques froze up, paralyzed by the insidious stare of Harry's eyes. A reverberating hiss filled the Schnee's ears, as he felt a long, thick snake coil around his body. Jacques' eyes nervously flickered to the side of his face, to see the horrifying visage of a black and green serpent, it's eyes glaring into his own. Slowly the snake opened it's mouth, a long pair of pointed fangs protruded from it's gums.

"Now...let's have some fun." Harry said.

"Wait I, AH!" Jacques screamed, feeling the black serpent inject a small dosage of deadly magical Neurotoxin straight into his neck.

Jacques collapsed, as Ouroboros released the man from her coils and slither up Harry's leg. The Schnee looked at the snake, as it coiled up the masked assailant's leg, around his waist and it's head loomed over his shoulder.

"Ah-hah..." Jacques panted out, as he pushed himself to his feet, a hand clutched around his neck. "...W-what did you do to me!?" He demanded.

"You see, I just injected you with a deadly dose of Neurotoxin, but not just any kind of toxin. You see, since Ouroboros here exists outside of this reality, this world doesn't even have the slightest chance of coming up with the anti-toxin." Harry admitted, as he placed his hand on the top of Ouroboros' head and idly drew a circle.

Black decrepit veins seem to protrude along Jacques' neck, spreading across his arms and hands, letting the man see the result of the poison. He gritted his teeth pain, feeling the nerves in his arm light up. Harry then drew a circle on Ouroboros' head in the opposite direction, causing the veins to recede and let Jacques breath in relief.

"You see, I can control how effective this toxin is. And right now, I placed it deep within your heart." Harry informed, as he held up a fist. "There is no cure, no anti-venom, anti-toxin, second-tries or do overs. This poison is under my control, and if I am even the slightest bit displeased...bum-bum, bum-bum..." He sounded, mimicking the sound and motion of a beating heart with his fist. "You're heart will spread the toxin straight to your brain and your spine, and you'll die the most painful of deaths? Understand?" He asked.

Jacques quickly nodded. "W-what do you want? Do you want money? Dust? Anything?" He quickly bargained.

"You think if you buy me, if you flaunt your wealth...you'll have power over me?" Harry asked, as he reached out with one hand and lightly put it on Jacques' shoulder, causing the man to tremble. "Like you seem to believe you can with Weiss and Winter? You think you can control what I can see and hear, like how you payed off the members of the CCT to divert all of Weiss' and Winter's messages, so they can't communicate with each other?" He asked curiously. "Or how when you make them dependent on your money, your home, your 'kindness', so you can instill fear by taking it away?" He asked curiously, his voice remaining the same tone.

Jacques looked up at him. "H-how did you..." He muttered.

"You're computers are rather primitive." Harry commented.

"I…I don't know what you're taking about!?" Jacques snapped, trying to defend himself. "I would never hurt my precious daughters!" He yelled, lying through his teeth.

Harry stared at him and he tilted his head. "No..." He trailed off curiously. "...Shall I _show_ you how you hurt them?" He asked, and in an instant he slammed his elbow into the man's chest.

"A-Harh!" Jacques exhaled in surprise and pain, the breath being taken out of his lungs.

Harry put a hand on the man's shoulder and drove his fist under his sternum again, getting another hard gasp from the man.

Jacques body slammed a back into the wall, gasping and choking for air, his arms reaching for his chest, as he tried to inhale but nothing would fill his lungs.

"That right there is your Solar Plexus. Right now your diaphragm is partially paralyzed, which is why you can't breath." Harry said rather dispassionately. He inclined his head at the gasping man, as he brought hand up towards his masked face and did a mocking gesture for breathing, as he himself inhaled clearly. "Hmhm-hehe!" Harry cackled.

Jacques inhaled, gasped and coughed a few times as he pushed himself to his feet. "W-what are you, some kind of psychopath!?" He demanded.

Harry shook his head, as he took a step towards the gasping Jacques. "No, not right now. I'm just a concerned lover." He admitted, before he drove his fist into Jacques' side, into his liver.

"Ah-Ouh!" Jacques released in agony, as he doubled over and was pushed up against the wall by Harry, as he drove another fist into his side.

"That right there, is your liver." Harry said calmly, before he repeatedly punched him in the liver. Getting pain filled groans and gasps of agony. Only for Harry to put a hand on the back of Jacques' head. "The nice thing about the liver is if you hit it right, you hit the vagus nerve…which spreads out to the rest of your body." He informed, as he sent several more hard punches to the man's liver, getting pain filled yells and whimpers from the man.

"You're brain short circuts and your body shuts down..." Harry said, as he grabbed Jacques and forced the man to look at him with fear filled eyes. "…And if makes you feel, oh what's the word...terror." He said, his grinning mask bearing down on the cowering father, forming a steep contrast with Harry's glaring green serpent eyes.

Jacques stared up at him, his face pale, sweat pouring down his face and he looked at Harry in fear. "...That is what Weiss and Winter feel every moment under your house, under your rule. You hurt them in a way that wouldn't show, and now...I hurt you in the same way. It's poetic, don't you agree?" He asked curiously, as he grabbed Jacques by the throat and pressed him against the wall, before he lifted the man up.

The Schnee shook, trembled and whimpered in fear and pain. "Now, I want you to listen to me, very carefully. Because this is the thing you're _going_ to do by the end of tonight. You're going to call the people you have paid off at the CCT, tell them to let Weiss and Winter communicate. And then...I want you to leave their lives forever. But before you do, I want you to call both of them and leave a message, tell them you've had it with their 'Rebellious attitudes, that if they want to live their life; they'll have to do it themselves. And they'll have to reap the consequences of selling their pale-asses to live off the streets like vermin '. Because I don't want them to even feel the slightest bit of sympathy to you, they might trust you again if that happened. And I am _not_ letting you around _my_ family. And then after that send them ten million Lien each, after that you will never speak to them again." He stated clearly.

"You aren't going to escort anyone, you aren't going to send a person to give them their money. It's just going to be in their account. When I see them tomorrow, you will not be in their life anymore." Harry stated and released the man, letting Jacques pant and gasp with him falling to the ground.

Harry reached out and touched the clock he placed on Jacques desk. "Tic-toc-tic-toc, when this rings and I'm not seeing Weiss smile tomorrow morning, I'll be back. And I won't be so nice the second time." He stated, as Jacques glared up at him.

Within an instant, Harry raised his boot and slammed his heel down on the back of Jacques' skull, slamming the man's face into the ground, creating a loud crack. "...And that...was your nose." Harry stated, as he turned around and walked way from the downed man, before he vanished in a flash.

–

 _ **Not to Long Later, Vale Warehouse District**_

A thundering storm showered Vale in a thick sheet of dark clouds and falling rain, allowing the storms to hide a large Eldritch Vessel descend from the sky.

The sound of rain slamming and hitting metal filled a large and rather empty warehouse. Roman was opening and closing his lighter, as he scowled at a flickering shadow. By his side was the rather diminutive form of his accomplice and daughter-figure, Neopolitan.

"When is this guy supposed to be here!?" Roman demanded, glaring at the shadow.

A faint bubbling sound came the shadows. " _My Mast-ah will be here in mere moments. Patients is required, if you are to be a criminal. Use your patients!"_ A bubbling, high-pitched, whispering tone spoke, as the visage of a humanoid figure drew from Roman's shadow.

"I got enough shit to deal with, with Cinder breathing down my neck; and now I'm waiting for your so called Mast-aaaaa, and he's sticking me up. I knew this was a lost cause." Roman commented, as he turned around and went to leave.

"Well now, my friend. I'm hurt. And I thought, we'd get along well." A smooth accented voice interjected, causing Roman to quickly whirl around, with Neo. And out of the shadows, a pair of individuals seemed to appear, as Demongo seeped into one of the individuals shadows.

One was a well dressed man, wearing a white grinning mask. And at his side, was a rather petite blonde girl wearing copious amounts of pink and white, with an open parasol over her shoulder.

Neo blinked a few times, as she was eye-level with the blonde girl at the masked man's side, she and the blonde girl were both the same height. Nui looked at Neo and tilted her head.

"Oh Daddy, Daddy…who's that cutey pie?" Nui asked cutely, as she looked at Neo.

Neo crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the blonde girl, only to see the masked man ignore her. "Roman Torchwick...and you, darling. Must be Neopolitan, his...daughter?" Harry said, glancing at Neo.

Neo blinked in surprise, her eyes going white for a moment and she looked at Roman. The orange haired man was giving Harry a serious look. "You're business is with me, leave her out of it." Roman said seriously.

Harry turned and looked at Roman. "I do suppose you're right; but an introduction is in order. Meet my own darling daughter, Nui. Nui, Neo." He aid, motioning between the two.

"Hiya, oh I must say your ice-cream theme is simply delicious looking!" Nui chirped out happily. Neo glanced up and made a 'You Got Me There' look and she shrugged, not really arguing.

Roman ignored Nui and Neo's interaction and focused on Harry. "You're shadow thing said you had a proposition for me, a way to get free of Cinder's control?" He asked.

"You mean the control of her faction, her little group of psychos." Harry clarified.

Roman narrowed his visible eye. "I ain't in the business in giving out free information. But, I gotta know...how is it, some unknown; knows something even I didn't know about until Cinder told me?" He asked.

"That's exactly it." Harry responded, as he took a step towards the Crime Boss.

Roman didn't move, but Neo moved in front of him with her parasol raised. Nui mirrored her movement and stood in front of Harry, her eye closed and she leaned on the front of her closed parasol. "Make a move cutey pie, I'm not going to go easy on you though!" Nui warned.

"Nui." Harry said sternly, causing Nui's eye to dilate.

" _Oui Papa!"_ She spoke quickly, as she stepped to the side.

Harry glanced at Neo, to see the petite girl was glancing back at Roman. "Stand down." Roman said with a similar amount of sternness in his voice. Neo complied and stepped to his side, her eyes on Nui.

"I'm not here to fight you, Roman. In fact, in this entire world, you're the last person I'd want to hurt." Harry admitted.

Roman frowned. "Why would you want to help me? The more someone wants to help me, the less inclined I'm gonna believe it's not for their benefit." He admitted.

Harry exhaled, sighing. "...I must admit, I do have an ulterior motive. It is to get stronger, but not through hurting you, or Neo. I want to help, because..." He trailed off, as he reached up to his mask and took it off.

Roman looked a bit surprised at the sudden removal of the mask, only for Harry to tilt his head to the side and case his black hair to fall in front of one of his eyes. Both of their eyes connected, both of their matching colored eyes.

Neo looked a bit surprised, as she looked between the two. Despite the fact that they were different colored suits, and while Harry's facial structure was more sharp. If Harry had orange hair, he'd look like Roman, or at least pass as his brother.

"Who...are you?" Roman questioned.

"I have a few names, but you can call me; Harry Black. And...I'm an alternate version of you, and you're an alternate version of me." Harry informed.

"Bullshit!" Roman argued.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, that's an expected response. Tell me, when Cinder showed you what your boss created, what she could do, and when she told you that if you didn't listen to her. She'd have you and Neo killed, what did you do?" He asked, causing Roman to go pale.

"H-how..." Roman started, a stunned look running across his face.

"You surrendered and submitted yourself, because you were scared. You were scared about what was going to happen to you and the girl you see as your daughter." Harry said seriously, causing Neo to look at Roman and then look away.

Roman stared at him, as Harry took another step towards him. "And as you work for Cinder, as she asks you to steal dust, to work with the White Fang, to follow her every single order and whim. Without giving you any information; you keep having this single thought running through your mind. 'You're Expendable', you have to keep making yourself useful, because if you don't...Cinder won't _need_ you anymore. And if she doesn't need you, well...she'll find someone else who she does need." He continued.

"And in the end, all you see are dozens of different roads...all leading to the same destination, your death. And Neo at Cinder's mercy, that's what I know." Harry stated seriously, as he continued to take step after step towards the stunned criminal.

Roman took a startled step back. "H-how, how do you know all this?" He asked.

Harry gave him a wicked grin. "Because I'm you. There are countless realities, there are different versions of us out there. And because of an event, I was able to see through the lives of a few of us." He informed. "I've seen our lives...and our deaths." He admitted.

"Deaths…did...was it..." Roman muttered.

Harry glanced away, but that answered Roman's question. "Roman, I want to help you." He admitted, as he looked back.

"How so?" Roman responded, a lot more responsive to the help after hearing what Harry said. "Unless you got yourself an army, I doubt Cinder and her faction will care about you." He admitted.

"Te-he-he, oh Daddy has an army. Oh boy, I can't wait until we unleash it!" Nui chimed in happily, getting a glare from Harry.

"If you have an army, fucking lets kill some assholes right now!" Roman insisted, with Neo nodding her cute head in agreement.

Harry shook his head. "No...that would cause _too_ much chaos in a single moment. It would draw unneeded attention." He stated, as he glanced up for a moment.

"If you're not going to loan help, I don't see what's the point of this meeting." Roman said with a scowl.

"...The help I offer...I want to protect Neo, for you." Harry admitted, causing Neo to blink in surprise and Roman to incline his head.

"...You're not taking..." Roman started.

"You misunderstand, I'm not taking her to some safe-house while I let you die. I've developed the ability absorb energy, I can defuse it or take it into myself and add it to my own soul. What I'm suggesting, with how I can help you and Neo, is...you and I, we become one." Harry informed.

Roman looked at him in surprise. "What like...fuse?" He asked unsure.

Harry exhaled and closed his eyes for a moment. "No, more like you become a part of me. You become the bones, while I stay the flesh; you become the soul while I am the mind." He clarified.

"...That sounds a lot like you just absorbing me." Roman said with a frown.

Harry nodded his head. "You could say it is, from a point of view." He admitted.

"Fuck that, I ain't dying just yet. Tell me how I die, and I can avoid it." He informed.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. "It's not that simple...what if I told you, everything you know about free will, is a lie. What if I told you, that everything in this reality was unfolding like a scripted plan; written by beings incomprehensible to man kind?" He asked.

"I'd say that's fucking dumb." Roman argued.

Harry gave him a look. "…But it isn't. Right now, every reality out there, is apart of a grand machine. And I plan on throwing a wrench in it." He admitted.

"You're saying that I'm supposed to die, because of some grand design?" Roman asked with a scowl.

"Yes, unless I do something drastic to change the outcome. You're going to die in the end Roman. But, I'm offering you a choice. Something the being who controls this reality isn't. Are you willing to die a pitiful death, with Neo hurled off the side of an airship, a thousand feet in the air. Living and dying under Cinder's rule?" Harry asked, before he extended a hand out towards Roman.

"Or live a glorious life being part of me; Neo being the safest she's ever been. Hunting things, killing things for the sake of it under my word, like she did yours?" He added.

"You'll still be alive with me, your mind, your memories, your abilities, your personalty; it will become one with me. You're strengths, will become our strengths. With our might combined, I can turn Cinder around, make her into our subservient underling; we'll destroy her whole faction for shits and giggles. Neo will never be in peril again. She'll be my daughter, like she was with you. She'll have a sister, a family." Harry admitted, causing Nui and Neo to look at each other.

"You promised her a life of luxury, you promised her riches, power, wealth with no equal. I can give her all of that, you can give her all of that. Trust me, help me...help you." Harry said charismatically.

Roman looked from Harry, to Neo and than back to the Sorcerer. "...Do you promise to take care of her? Promise she'll be safe with you?" He asked.

"I would never have her do something I, myself wasn't prepared to do. I promise to treat her like she was my own flesh and blood." Harry promised, with a faint buzz of magic crackling around him.

Roman took a breath. "Fine..." He muttered, before he looked at a worried looking Neo. "…I'm sorry I couldn't give you the life I promised." He admitted, causing Neo to smile at him and tilt her head, understanding him. "Always smiling, always smiling. Him and I, are going to become one, do you understand?" He asked.

Neo nodded, her hair bouncing as she did. "That means, treat him, how you've always treated me. You have a sister now; listen to her. I'm not going anywhere Neo, I'm just...going to look a little different." He said, as he looked at Harry.

"Trust me, I'm not a good guy. We'll be kinda the same after this." Harry said dryly.

"You don't say..." Roman commented, as he extended a hand and gripped Harry's. "...Well then, let's fuck Cinder's plan up, beat the crap out of her allies and take zero names, because fuck names." He said seriously.

Harry smirked, as he gripped Roman's hand. "…See ya on the other side." He commented, before crimson lances of crackling energy arced around Harry's arm and enveloped Roman.

Nui and Neo watched, as Roman dissolved into ash, which floated around and clung to Harry, before it seeped into his skin. His suit seemed to gain grey lining, with the interior being grey like Roman's suit. The crimson energy died down and Harry stood by himself.

He raised his hand and looked at them, he opened and closed his fingers. "I actually have an Aura now, feels like I have a little buzzing field around my skin." Harry commented, as he looked his hands. He held his arm out and green energy formed, before it solidified. It took the form of a black, flat topped bowler hat. He placed it on top of his head, pushing his hair down. He then crouched down and picked up Roman's unique cane.

"Well now my lovely daughters, Neo..." Harry said, as he looked at Neo with a kind and genuine smile. He knelt down in front of her. He reached up and picked the hat off his head and put in on her own.

Neo's eyes went wide feeling the hat on her head. "…Welcome to the family, darling. I hope you and I, become closer than before." He admitted, as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

He pulled back, revealing a blushing illusionist. "Daddy!" Nui whined, only to shut up when Harry kissed her too. "Come on now, Nui, Neo. Daddy's got some chaos spread, so lets have some fun while we do it!" He said happily, as he began to twirl Melodic Cudgel in between his fingers.

Neo and Nui shared a glance, before they both followed him to the entrance of the warehouse, the sound of rain hitting the metal filled the large area. Harry opened the door, revealing dark skies of the night masked with darker rain clouds.

Neo adjusted the hat Harry put on her head, as she looked at the loud rain. Both she and Nui opened and raised their parasols over their heads, while Harry hummed to himself.

"I feel so happy, so free! Dodo-dodo, I'm singing in the rain..." Harry said, as he walked out of the warehouse with Neo and Nui following him. He turned around and walked backwards as he smiled at the two, same sized, incredibly similar girls.

"I'm just singing in the rain, what a glorious feeling, I'm happy again! I'm laughing at the clouds, so dark up above. The sun's in my heart..." Harry said, as he stepped forward and turned around, wrapping his arms around both Neo's and Nui's shoulders and pulled them close. "...And I'm ready for love!" He sung.

"You two, I just can't wait for you two to get along, and the three of us to be a family!" Harry said with a wicked smile that sent shivers down Neo's and Nui's spines, the sadist and the psychopath loving their new Father, well; it'd be hard for them to ever tell the difference. Both Harry and Roman were similar in a lot of ways, it was just Harry was a lot more...intense.

"You don't have to wait long, Daddy! Neo and I are best of friends, we'll happy cut-cut-cut up your enemies!" Nui said enthusiastically. Neo smiled and happily nodded her cute head in agreement.

Harry increased the pressure of his one-armed hugs. "…A Father could not ask for two sweeter princesses." He admitted.

Neo smiled happily. "Thank you, Daddy!" Nui chirped out, not wanting to ruin the moment. Harry's hands moved down from their shoulders, one hand sliding down Nui's front and getting a grip of her chest, and one hand sliding down Neo's back and getting a good grip of her rear.

"Hehe, you're such a pervert Daddy! Neo, cute-pie; I gotta tell you about Daddy's femdom kink!" Nui happily said, causing Neo to tilt her head, before she gave Harry a wide smirk.

"...And now you ruined the moment." Harry said, as he face palmed; taking a step back from the girls.

"It's not my fault Daddy, that you love it when I sit on your face and give you a footjob. Now, I have some help!" Nui said excitedly, as she looked at Neo and gave her a once over. "...Are you flexible and how good are you with your feet?" She asked curiously.

Neo made an unsure face and shrugged, never really trying the latter much. Nui pouted in thought. "I guess I'll have to be good sister and teach you how to give proper foot and bootjobs, he likes it when it's bare, stocking clad, with knee and thigh-high socks, and with boots. When I give you all the little techniques, we can get Daddy off proper!" Nui declared.

Neo clenched her fist in determination and nodded her head curtly. She punched her fist into the sky, with Nui mirroring her action. "Perfect daughter duo, double femdom, feet play, wincest team, unite!" Nui cheered, as she raised her fist too and connected with with Neo's. Both of the petite girls were giving Harry wide cute smiles, Neo's eyes being a pink and a brown, while Nui's single blue eye shined.

Harry looked at the two with a bit of fear...' _Oh God, I really didn't think this through...there's two of them now.'_ He though, though the idea of both of them, dominating...' _now is not the time.'_ He thought, not wanting to get aroused. If he got aroused near Nui, it was like a sixth sense with her; she'd know. "...Let's just...get out of the rain. Moments ruined." He muttered, with Nui and Neo skipping behind him happily, almost like they've been friends for ever.

–

 **The Next Day, Beacon**

In the hallways of Beacon, Harry was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. Right at his side, Nui was happily leaning against him. Standing in front of him were both Madara and Grimmjow.

"…And then I said, Los Noches; more like Los Nachos!" Grimmjow finished.

"Tee-he-hehe!" Nui giggled out obnoxiously.

Harry and Madara gave Grimmjow strange looks. "What? It was fucking funny! My whole Fracción thought it was hilarious!" Grimmjow snapped angrily.

"...I think they laughed out of embarrassment." Madara said bluntly.

"I'm not laughing because jokes are supposed to be funny." Harry added, getting a glare from the Arrancar.

"Well, you're damned girlfriend-daughter squeeze thought it was hilarious!" Grimmjow argued.

Harry gave Grimmjow an unamused and unconvinced look. "...Penis…" He said dryly.

"Tee-he-hehe-haha!" Nui giggled out, sticking her tongue at she did. "Haha, you said penis!" She laughed.

"She laughs at anything." Harry said dully, causing Grimmjow to curse to himself.

"...Oh, Dramaalert!" Nui commented, as her eye trailed down the hallway.

Harry, Madara and Grimmjow turned, and they watched as Team RWBY, minus the 'B' portion walk up to them. Weiss had wide eyes, as she was clutching her scroll in a tight grip.

The Sorcerer raised an eyebrow when he noticed Yang and Ruby whispering to each other. Yang and Ruby seemed to hold smiles on their faces, as the looked from Weiss to Harry.

"H-Harry...C-can I talk to you?" Weiss asked, nervously looking at the intimidating stature of Madara and the sneering scowl of Grimmjow.

Harry glanced at his team, before he nodded to the side.

Madara nodded curtly, before he turned and walked down the hall with Nui following. "Hey, we ain't…" Grimmjow started.

"…Go...Now." Harry said sternly, causing Grimmjow to roll his eyes and walk in the direction the two headed in.

"Fine, whatever." Grimmjow sneered out, as he gained distance between the two.

Harry's scowl vanished and he gave Weiss, Ruby and Yang a smile. "What's up?" He asked kindly.

Weiss took a few steps forward, her hands clutching her scroll. "My Father, sent me a message last night. He told me to...he told me that he packed things, that I was allowed in the estate to pick them up. And...to get out of his life forever…" She started.

"...I'm sorry to hear that." Harry said, giving her a concerned look.

"...That's not all. He, he unfroze my assets. He sent over ten million Lien into my savings...I…I can..." Weiss muttered, her eyes watering a bit. "...I can live my life. And the…I got messages, private messages!" She said in shock, as she opened up her scroll. "Some dating almost a year back, dozens from Winter! I...I talked to her this morning for almost an hour…I...I don't..." Weiss rambled.

"Seems like your daddy had a change of heart last night." Harry said, as he closed his eyes and smiled. Both Yang and Ruby noticed his rather prideful tone.

Weiss glanced down. "...The thing is, he would never change his mind. He would never have done this...Someone must have made him." She stated.

"I'm sure the person who changed his mind, only wanted the best for his daughters." Harry said with a smile.

Weiss' eyes slowly rose up and connected with Harry's face. "...Yeah...the best for them…" She muttered, having a gut feeling that Harry must've been behind it.

Slowly Weiss put her scroll away, before she took a step towards the Sorcerer. Within a moment, Weiss enveloped Harry in a hug, burring her face against his chest.

"T...-Thank you so much…how can...how can I ever pay you back?" Weiss whispered.

Harry took a step back from Weiss, before he put his hand underneath her chin and made her look up at him. "I'm sure you know exactly how you can make it up to me, Snow Angel...We are family after all." He said with a smirk, as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Weiss' for a moment, before he pulled back and turned around. "Later Fire-Cracker, Snow Angel, Rose; classes are starting soon. And I'd hate to be late!" Harry said with an excited grin, as he walked in the direction his team headed in.

The Sorcerer inserted his hands into his pockets and walked along the hallway, swaying his body to a beat. "No one knows the secrets that I keep. No on knows what's in my head. I. Can't, control. The other side of me, I have lost my breath!" Harry sung to himself, as he cast a sideways glance out the window.

In the faintest distances, he saw a faint black dot looming in the sky; even thousands of miles away he could see the visage of his rule.

"Breaking the pulse of a steady beast. Pleading for sanity! The voices calling out my name. Now...I'm afraid..." Harry continued, as he began to whistle.

Weiss stared at the retreating form of Harry, her heart beating miles a minute. "You really think Harry did something to your dad?" Ruby asked unsure.

The former Heiress smiled to herself. "...I know he did something. And...I'll never be able to repay him for it." She muttered.

"...I thought you wanted to rule the company, if your dad disowned you. How can you?" Yang asked worried.

Weiss glanced down. "One step at a time. I have to get my life in order, before I should even consider starting that." She admitted, only to feel a hand on her shoulder.

"And we'll be by your side." Yang informed, giving the girl a smile.

"We're the best team around!" Ruby agreed with a beaming smile on her face.

"Yeah..." Weiss trailed off, her eyes focused on Harry as he was at the other end of the hallway with his team. "…Yeah." She muttered.

In the shadows of the hallway, standing in front of one of the indented doorways, was a teenager girl wearing lots of chocolate brown themed clothing. Coco looked from Weiss to Harry, her arms crossed and she looked at him impressed.

' _Seems like you're getting more and more interesting. You act like a shady, mysterious force. But you helped Velvet, she's happier than ever and her anxiety has subsided. And now you're thawing out Ice Princess. And you helped me out of bind…'_ Coco mused, her eyes scanning Harry's form.

' _I was going to offer a few killer Bjs for how you saved my skin and gave me a boat load of Lien. But then you helped Velvet, I wonder what else I could do to pay you back…I guess I'll have to get a close seat to you in Glynda's class today.'_ She mused, wanting to learn more about her 'target'.

Harry had a smile on his face, as he met up with his team again. Yesterday was such a productive and lovely day...and he believed today was going to no different.

 **Oh boy! Nui and Neo together at last, rejoice! My two top favorite girls.**

 **Yeah, there's not really any more I could add to this chapter. I had Harry absorb Roman, mostly for two reasons. One, I think it'd be pretty awkward when Harry starts fucking Neo, and Roman's still there...I don't know. I just feels weird. And two, I had no idea what the hell to do with him. I mean, Roman isn't really a powerhouse, he doesn't have cool abilities, and he has a similar personality to Harry. I'm not really sure how much he'd add if he was in the story...so, that kinda explains that.**

 **...Oh there, there was that one part where Harry beat the shit out of Weiss' Dad, i kinda liked writing that. The dude seems like a straight up cunt.**


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't own any Intellectual Properties_

Harry leaned back on a chair, as Glynda stood in the center of the class room, looking amongst her students as most of them flooded out of the class room, the class having ended.

The Sorcerer however remained seated, as he watched the other students leave. Harry pushed himself up out of his seat and headed towards Glynda, intent on giving her a little information about something that was going to happen tonight.

He was going to send Pyrrha to her office to steal his 'scroll', which Gylnda didn't have. Harry walked up towards Glynda, who was doing her due diligence; she was a teacher after all. She was focused on her scroll, logging grades she supplemented to her students. Her eyes glanced over the name 'Harry Black', and almost instantly she gave him the highest grade.

"Professor." Harry said casually, causing Glynda to almost jump and look to her side; a faint blush on her face at being startled.

"Master…is there something you require? More information? Ozpin hasn't done anything in a while." Glynda admitted in a casual tone, the room they were in was very big and the sound of students leaving and chattering, drowned out their conversation.

"I have a question..." Harry admitted, causing Glynda to smile faintly, hoping she could help her Master. "...When's the last time you had sex?" He asked curiously, causing the middle-aged woman to blink a few times at the abrupt question.

"P-pardon?" She asked unsure.

Harry shrugged. "When was the last time you had sex?" He asked again.

Glynda glanced around, as she adjusted her posture. "As a professor and a Huntress, I don't have the free time to...elope. The last person I've ever done it with, was you Master. Before you left and had my spy on Ozpin." She admitted.

Harry gave her a surprised look. "W-why...you're smoking hot?" He asked, a bit caught off guard. He could easily admit, Glynda was Grade-A MILF material.

"You are my Master, everything, my mind, soul and body are yours to do with as you please. I am well aware of your trifling past, I'm well aware of the immense burden you carry with the enemies you face. If I can alleviate yours stress with any of part of my body, it will be done." Glynda said bluntly, not mincing words. "You came to me when I was at my most weakest and made me who I am, it's the least I owe." She added.

Harry pursed his lips and held back the smirk. ' _Nice...wait, we haven't ever had sex though.'_ He thought, having inserted his presence into Glynda's past. He knew of the sex she thinks she's had with him, having had to create the memories. But her body didn't actually go through the carnal pleasures. "…What do you think of Pyrrha?" He asked curiously.

Gylnda inclined her head and looked at her scroll. "Straight 'A's, an excellent student, a studious fighter." She listed.

"...What do you think about her body?" Harry asked, causing the blonde to blink.

"I...I can't talk about my student in any manner like that!" Glynda insisted, only for Harry to give her a more focused look. "...She's attractive...are you, planning on…?" She trailed off, knowing about Harry's tendencies. Harry wasn't stupid when he inserted his presence into Glynda's past; he didn't give her everything _she wanted to see_ , but he gave her everything _she needed to see_. If he inserted himself into her past, and what she 'experienced' contradicted how he actually was, her mind would doubt one of both, either reality or fantasy; and she could go insane.

Harry didn't love Glynda and he made sure she knew that. She was well aware he saw her as one of his concubines; the woman in his collection he adored, because he did care for them to an extent. He wouldn't hurt them, but he would never love them either. They were in his collection because he saw something he wanted and took it; be it because they were attractive, their personality was amusing, or he saw them as a game changer. Kali, Glynda, Velvet and soon Pyrrha, were what he saw as his personal toys. He obviously knew Glynda and the girls in his 'collection' were attracted and in love with him, it made it easier. He wasn't forcing them...baring Glynda and Kali of course, to do anything they wouldn't do.

Harry didn't really like the idea of breaking someone's mind when it wasn't needed, which is why he gave Kali to Nui. Glynda some might argue was forced to serve him, but he didn't re-write her mind. He didn't change anything, in fact he just _added_ experiences which built upon who she was. Her mind and personality reacted accordingly to the information. Essentially If Harry traveled back in time and met Glynda, and did the exact same events that transpired in her mind, in real life. Nothing would be different in the current moment. As for Velvet, nothing forced her into sealing a bond with him, she did that of her own free will.

And as for Pyrrha, she didn't have to listen to a word he said. Harry _knows_ if she turned around and went to Ozpin, informed him on his attempts at blackmailing her. Ozpin would have an actual reason to move against him, right now he's only suspicious and he gave his warning. Pyrrha could've easily destroyed his plans if she wasn't such a masochist. Hell, Pyrrha could tell Ozpin about Jaune, and plead his case, which he would easily agree too, since it's obvious Ozpin has plans for team RWBY and JPNR.

There are so many clear routes for Pyrrha, but she's diving head first into submitting to Harry. It's honestly, kinda pathetic in Harry's mind. ' _You treat Jaune with such respect and reverence, you lower your head when he walks in the room. You want to submit to someone, but Jaune isn't picking up on any of it...don't worry though, I'll be sure to listen.'_ He mused.

Harry looked at Glynda and smiled. "I plan on adding Pyrrha to my collection, you're going to get a submissive little sister." He admitted. "You finally get to dominate someone, punish her." He informed. Glynda swallowed some saliva at the idea, as she shuddered. "She's going to try to steal something from you tonight, I'm sure of it. And when she does, have your way with her…and get her ready, I'll be dropping by too; to seal the deal." He informed.

"Thanks..." Glynda muttered.

Harry gave her a wink. "You deserve it. You're one of my favorites..." He informed, as he turned around and walked away.

"...his...favorites..." Glynda said to herself with a small smile. While she was aware Harry didn't love her, she hoped...one day, he might change that. However as soon as her smile formed, it changed into a thin lipped stern scowl of her usual facade.

Sitting across the room, Coco sat with her boots propped up on the seat in front of her. Her sunglasses covering her dark brown eyes, which were surveying Harry as he talked and walked away from Glynda.

' _Strange_ … _'_ She mused, watching Glynda changed from stern teacher to a blushing and compliant woman, and as Harry walked away, she returned to her stern personality. Her mouth was set in a curious frown, her lips pursed.

Her eyes followed Harry, before she kicked herself back and stood up, before she followed him. Her heels clinking with each step, her posture straight and her hands in her pockets. Her eyes trailed down Harry's back and she tilted her head to the side, as she checked out his rear.

' _Ooh, that's something I can dig my hands onto.'_ She mused, having a thing for men with tight rears.

Harry left the class room, before he stopped and glanced back. Walking behind him was a rather attractive brunette with an apparent chocolate theme. He watched as the girl tilt her head downward, causing her sunglasses to slide down an inch, giving him a view of her eyes. She looked at him square in the eyes, and then gave him a flirtatious wink.

"Hello there, Hun." Coco commented, as she walked passed him and then stopped. She turned and focused on him and gave him a very obvious once-over. "I'm Coco, what's your name?" She asked, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow.

"The name's..." Harry started.

"Harry Black, First Year, slayer of woman in your peering teams, and apparently aiming for a teacher too. Twenty-two years old, six feet and three inches. A mysterious personality, a sexual deviant, and a possible lack of empathy. Fancies dark clothes, black to compliment your pale complexion, vivid dark green eyes...and an eight incher, interesting." Coco listed, catching Harry off guard.

Harry blinked a few times. "You have...quite the profile on me." He said unsure, looking at the girl.

Coco shrugged. "What can I say, I like to keep myself well informed on who I'm interested in." She admitted. "...And Team RWBY don't know the concept of inside voices. They talked about you...a lot this morning in the Mess Hall." She admitted flippantly.

She turned and motioned for him to follow. "Velvet told me you did something for her, I want you to tell me...why." She said, as she started walking with a confident posture.

Harry stared at her for a moment and slowly stared to follow, his eyes focused on her posture. ' _Commanding, confident...not over confident like Yang or Glynda, and not under confident like Velvet and Pyrrha. She's well aware of who she is...shit…'_ He thought, figuring he wasn't going to be able to play to one or the other. ' _Her posture is like mine.'_ He mused.

' _He's studying me, wanting to see how he_ _can turn this situation to his advantage...interesting.'_ Coco mused, noticing the silence Harry was following her with. "Velvet told me you wanted to help her, why'd you do that?" She asked curiously, her eyes glancing over at Harry, as she lowered her sunglasses for a moment.

Harry noticed her critical gaze, causing him to frown slightly. ' _What is up with her? Does she want to know if I'm a noble soul? Velvet has seen my true personality after I bonded with her? Did Velvet tell Coco of what I said, or what I implied?'_ He thought, having told Velvet the truth, while he implied something else. He told her he was going to change the world, he didn't tell her how or what against. ' _Is she testing me, seeing if I'm going to lie?'_ He mused.

"You're Coco, right? I knew I recognized that name, Velvet's told me a lot about you? She say's your a close friend. I understand if you're looking out for her, I would to. I would never intentionally hurt Velvet or her trust, I can't in good conscious reveal private details of conversations; I'm sure you understand." Harry deflected in a rather charismatic way.

 _'_... _Whoa...you're good.'_ Coco thought. ' _Not only deflecting the question and not even answering it, but shutting me down from asking again.'_ She observed. ' _If I prod more, you might get suspicious.'_ "…I love her like she's my own flesh and blood; so I have to be careful. A lot of people don't like her, or they want to make fun of her." She admitted casually, observing his reaction.

Harry exhaled and shook his head. "It's an emotional quality of humanity. Human's greatest emotion is Fear, and the greatest Fear of humanity...is of the unknown. A lot of people tend to fall into that trap, of terror." He informed.

' _Not trying to place any personal objective again…not saying you want to help her, or deject her. Instead you twist it around and make me ask the question if I'm just being fearful, out of the fact that I'm just human and It's only natural for me…'_ Coco mused, a bit surprised by Harry's own social manipulations. "…Humanity has it's flaws. But someone always has something to gain from any action they make, or else no one would do anything." Coco commented, trying to turn the conversation into making Harry look bad. Well, not in a sense of morality, but socially. ' _He's trying to remain passive, neutral to me…but if he wants to appear to remain as such, he has to respond to this. An agreement will make him seem like a good Samaritan to Velvet, which I know he isn't. And a disagreement will paint him in a bad light…'_ She thought.

Harry cast her a side-ways glance as she made her statement. '… _What is with these mental gymnastics…'_ He thought, before he gave Coco a feigned concerned look. "…So why is it your asking me these questions?" Harry asked, causing Coco to tense for a moment.

' _Damn_ … _'_ Coco thought. ' _I didn't expect you to turn this around on me; if I don't answer, it could make Harry suspicious…if he isn't already.'_ She thought. "...You've said it yourself, Velvet's a close friend. I just want to protect her." She said with a forced smile, lying a bit.

Harry gave her a curious look. "That isn't a reason, that's a reaction. You have to have a reason to protect someone, you have to have a reason to be a friend. That's your own logic." He commented, a faint smile forming on his face.

Coco stopped walking and stood still for a moment, her mind freezing up. ' _...He...he beat me at my own game.'_ She thought, as she glanced at Harry with a lot of respect now. "Velvet is my teammate, a long time friend of mine, and she's been my personally little bunny sex-relief for years." Coco admitted, her tone reaming the same, but a the smile on her face became more...real.

Harry looked at Coco, his smile widening and his eyes narrowing shut. "My, oh my." He commented. "...I'd never thought I'd meet one of you here, of all places. A Sociopath." He admitted.

Coco inclined her head, her sunglasses sliding forward, her dark brown eyes focused on Harry. "...No one's ever beat me at my own game." She admitted.

"Beat you?" Harry asked, he opened his eyes, revealing his dark serpent-like orbs. "...You weren't even a player." He taunted, causing Coco to idly lick her lips.

"It's rich, you calling me a Sociopath." Coco responded, shaking her head.

Harry gave her a scowl. "I am not a Sociopath, I'm a Psychopath." He responded.

Coco gave him a smirk. "What's the difference?" She asked.

"Sociopath's are born the way they are, Psychopaths...have a reason." Harry stated.

"Oh come on. From the moment we're born, we're told by our mommies and daddies, we _have_ to do this and we _have_ to do that. We have to be good, because that's what everyone else is doing. Everyone else with a face that they put up, afraid to take off; because they'll think they're the freak for thinking dark thoughts." Coco stated with a smile. "...But the thing is, it's so fun being the Bad Girl." She admitted.

Harry observed the well dressed girl, covered in trinkets, accessories to stand out. Her confident posture, her dominating personality, her killer figure. He kept his eyes on her the whole time.

"From the moment I saw you, Harry. I've been interested in you. The dark man, the mysterious man; everywhere he goes, chaos follows." Coco commented with a gleam in her eyes. "You know we place bets on new students...to see who'll live, who'll die. Who'll have the most glorious kills..." She informed.

Harry inclined his head. "And this has something to do with me?" He questioned.

"Everyone bet on all the known variables, the cute girls, the buff guys...but no on bet on cute little ol' you." Coco admitted. "But I did. Because I saw something in you, I didn't know what it was until know.. I didn't know what made me so interested in you; a no body. A no name, no record having, no interesting history. But when I saw your eyes…I just had to bet on you. I bet everything I had...I even bet some person things from my scroll, that if I had lost...my social life, the construct I spent years building for myself. Would've been destroyed." She stated.

"...On impulse I bet it all, on you." She informed.

Harry looked a bit surprised. "I ah, I hope it was worth it." He said unsure.

"It was...you made me rich, and I promised myself; 'I'm going to fuck you so hard for that'." Coco stated, revealing her own sexual deviancy.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "That was over two months ago." He commented.

Coco sighed and shrugged. "I gotta admit, I was a bit distracted. I wanted to know how to approach you; I was studying you and seeing the best way to approach. But...you were a hard person to read. First, with how you acted with Team RWBY, I assumed you were some love-struck schmuck and was going to play the role of a sweet schoolgirl. But when you were with your teammate Nui; you were a different person. And then I saw you again, the man that interested me. It wasn't until I heard what you did for Velvet, how you 'bonded' with her, whatever the hell that means..." She trailed off.

"...She wouldn't shut up about you. 'Harry, this', 'Harry, that'. She fell for you, only after one conversation…and then you helped the Schnee girl...a great monitory asset, you've set yourself up for life. With a trove of hot young girls, all wanting to jump your bones. And than I understood..." Coco trailed off, as she reached out and put her gloved hand on Harry's chest.

"...The reason I'm so interested in you; is because. You're just like me." Coco said with an almost loving smile. "I'm not alone anymore." She muttered.

Harry gave her a look, as he slowly brought his hand up to hers and then pushed it off. "You sure talk a lot." He said dryly.

Coco frowned at his lack of reaction to her advance. "Do you want to know why I joined Beacon?" She questioned.

"...I'm sure you'll tell me." Harry said with a frown. He was a bit pissed at Coco for assuming he helped Weiss for his own benefit. But he wasn't going to openly say that, he didn't want to give a Sociopath that kind of ammunition.

Coco took a step back and leaned against a wall in the hallway, as she crossed her arms, the heel of one boot resting on the top of another. She looked around, with the hallways clear from the Free Period they had, most of the students were either in the Mess Hall or in the Courtyard socializing, leaving the duo to themselves.

"You can never top the rush I get from unloading hundreds of seven-point-six two high velocity, armor piercing rounds into a horde of Grimm. Watching their bodies explode in gore and bones..." Coco trailed off, licking her lips. "...The only thing that can compare to killing a Grimm in such a way, is licking a good wet pussy or choking myself on a hard large cock..." She admitted in an almost casual tone, almost as casual as Harry's flirts with most girls he met and Nui's own deviancy.

Coco glanced around and motioned to the area. "This is the only place I can...Mmm, have fun." She admitted, before she sighed and shook her head. "But the people here, they wear their hearts on their sleeves. I can see them all, I can turn anyone into my lap dog if I said the right thing, or show them a bit of skin. It's too easy. Velvet's the only one who knows who I am, and she's fine with it; and she's fine with you too..." She trailed off. "...We were friends since childhood." She admitted.

Harry focused on her, before a sudden realization hit him. "…You love her." He commented.

Coco's mouth formed a semi-sneer and a semi-cringe face, as she tilted her head. "…P-people like you and me, w-we can't love." She stated.

Harry looked at her and a wide smile formed on his face, as he took a step back. "Oh my God, a Sociopath in love. That's why you keep bringing up the fact that I gained her trust, and you have it too. Do you think that since she likes us both, we're going to what? Fight over her?" He asked, before he tilted his head to the side. "...Or you put on a strap-on, and we have a bit of Spit roast action?" He added.

Coco glanced off; that wasn't a really back idea. "Or...are you trying to form a bridge between us, form a friendship of sorts; through her." Harry suggested.

"...Yes. I..." Coco trailed off, as she gritted her teeth at how pathetic she sounded. "...I...I would like to be friends." She admitted. "I've...never met someone who thought like I did." She admitted, as she looked down.

As she looked down, she saw a pale hand extended forward. Coco slowly raised her head and looked at his extended appendage, before her eyes met with Harry's. His wide smile was gone, replaced with a smaller more real one.

"I'm Harry Black, slayer of women as you say…I'm from an alternate reality, and I want to change the world. Be it through bathing it in flames or changing it through more menial means. Velvet is going to help me, would you like to join her? I would like to gain your combat abilities into my army, I would like your expertise, and I would like to have vigorous sex with you and use your experience to my benefit. And...I would like to become friends, too." Harry said in a very honest tone, almost as honest as when he was compelled to with Ruby, Weiss and Yang.

Coco stared at him with wide eyes, her glasses almost sliding off her face. Not at the audacity of what he was saying, or the context. But the fact he was genuinely honest with her, she saw his _true_ face. She shuddered at the idea.

She slowly reached out and grabbed onto his hand. "...I...I would." She muttered, before she grimaced when she felt his grip tighten.

"Understand and know, I do not take betray very well." Harry said darkly, as he leaned forward, his visage looming over Coco's. His eyes radiated a crimson light, Dark and Eldritch Magics affecting his ocular appearance. His face shadowing a bit by his inky black hair. "…So, if I get the hint, of the slightest whiff, of even the tiniest iota of a thought entering your head of betraying me. I will sick Nui on you, and she will reduce your mind to nothing by a husk. Have I, been in any way, unclear?" He asked.

Coco shuddered again, her legs trembling in nervousness and arousal. Finding the power-play to be such a turn on. "Yes..." She muttered, as she licked her lips. She never met someone who could even get her to jump, the adrenaline she was feeling right now, the euphoria she was going through; it was better than sex.

Harry pulled back and in an instant, a formed a wide mockingly polite smile and closed his eyes. "Lunch?" He asked curiously.

Just as quickly as he composed himself, Coco did as well. She stood up straighter, she pushed her glasses up with a gloved finger and her posture reflected her confident personality. "I'm starved." She admitted, before she gave Harry a wink. "For what though, is up to debate." She flirted

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're just as bad as my bloody daughters." He muttered.

"Heh, so you role-play back with your teammate, that's cute." Coco commented.

Harry exhaled sharply through his nose, not wanting to argue the truth or lack their off behind Coco's statement.

"...So, tell me about your being from a different reality and wanting to change the world; what's that about?" Coco asked.

Harry looked at a person similar to him and gave her a smile. "...Well, what if I told you; everything you do...isn't up to you..." He started, a wicked smile on his face.

–

The sound of clinking metal silver wear vibrated the Mess Hall of Beacon, as a cacophony of deep bass voices and high-pitched ones; filled the area, giving a wondrous life the stone walls and ceramic floor. However, contrasting to the lively and exuberant Mess Hall, a pair of quiet and anti-social individuals conversed.

Harry sat across from Coco, both observing each other. "...Can I help?" Coco asked curiously.

"You want to help me, kill Gods and rewrite reality?" Harry responded dryly, not getting what she got out of it.

Coco gave him a smirk and she adjusted her sunglasses. "I'd be the girl fucking a guy who killed gods and rewrote reality." She clarified. "Do you know how hot that sounds?" She asked.

Harry slowly shook his head. "...Not the slightest." He said dully.

Coco rolled her eyes, before she gave him a smile. "You're ideas interesting. I personally don't have any stake either way." She admitted.

"Some might be a bit upset I might destroy their home." Harry commented, giving her an incredulous look.

"Good, Evil, Morality? They're simply constructed created by us to lessen the agony of our own existence. Because with our own enlightened intellect, our guilt, our regret, our fear…make us come of up with fictions to make us all feel better. Would I rather be a caged animal, held at bay by the hundreds of moral laws we place upon our self? Or would I rather be free, wild, beyond good and evil. With laws and morals thrown aside, with everyone shouting, killing, fucking, reveling in joy?" Coco asked in a smile on her face, as she moved her boot forward and idly rubbed up along Harry's shin.

His eyes remained focused on her, but his posture did shift a bit. "You, you who wants to change this world in such a way...you could liberate it from those Gods. And I could help, I could teach the new people ways to fuck, to kill, revel and enjoy themselves..." Coco informed, her boot clad foot raised up and pressed against Harry's thigh. "...And all of Remnant would flame with a holocaust of _ecstasy_ and _freedom_." Coco breathed out, in a low and seductive tone.

Harry reached down and his hand wrapped around Coco's boot clad ankle. Coco raised an eyebrow, before she felt her leg extend forward a bit and raise, and she felt the base of her boot touch his crotch.

"…I think we can work something out, right?" Coco asked with a smirk on her face.

Harry slowly nodded his head and pursed his lips. "I'm sure we'll come up with something." He added.

–

 _ **Later that Night**_

The sound of a squeaking door came from the entrance of Glynda's dimly lit office. The night was just starting, most of the students in their Dorms, or out enjoying the night.

However one red-headed student had other plans tonight. Pyrrha slowly opened the door to Glynda's office; before she took a step inside.

Pyrrha's heart was beating a mile per minute, her eyes were narrow focused as she was filled with adrenaline. She looked at the dark interior of the office and felt relief when she didn't see Glynda, but she also felt a bit...disappointed; a small part of her wanted to have gotten caught.

But as soon as those thoughts entered her mind, she quickly banished those thoughts. ' _Stop it Pyrrha, it isn't normal to think like that! It...it isn't.'_ She chastised herself, steeling her will against her own desire.

Pyrrha's eyes focused on Gylnda's desk, as she crept closer into her office. ' _Okay, just get the scroll, then get out, just take the scroll! It's for Jaune…'_ She thought, as the metal armor of her boots clanked against the ground as she stopped in front of the desk and opened the drawer, where she saw a folded scroll.

She released a breath of relief, as she reached down and went to take it, that was before she froze. The sound of a heeled boot clacked against the ground caused Pyrrha's blood to run cold, before she slowly raised her head.

Standing at the entrance of the office, the tall and rather dominating figure of Glynda stood, a scowl on her face and her crop in her hands, as she had her arms crossed.

"Ms. Nikos...what are you doing in my office?" Glynda asked in a steely tone, causing Pyrrha to tremble like a leaf.

"M-m-Ms. Goodwitch...I-It it's not-not what it looks like..." Pyrrha insisted nervously.

"It looks you were digging through my desk, it looks like this should go to Ozpin; he may be lax but he is very stringent on students trying to steal from teachers." Glynda stated seriously, a frown on her face.

Pyrrha fiddled with her hands. "P-please...you have to understand, I-I didn't want to do this!" She insisted, her eyes watering up.

Glynda slowly walked around Pyrrha, before she took a seat on her desk chair. She motioned for Pyrrha to get closer, which Pyrrha nervously complied to.

"Explain." She instructed.

"I...I know it's hard to believe, but...Harry Black, my peer; he blackmailed me into coming here. He wanted me to get his scroll back." Pyrrha admitted, as she held out the scroll she taking from the desk.

Glynda stared at Pyrrha in consideration, but her scowl deepened. "You're telling me, my most model student; my prized pupil who's been nothing but cordial, candid and helpful; would do such a thing? And that scroll you're holding, isn't Harry's. It's mine." She stated seriously, causing Pyrrha's eyes to go wide in horror.

Pyrrha fumbled with it in her hands. "O-oh god, I-I am so sorry!" She apologized profusely.

"You claim another student is blackmailing you, your break into my office after class and you try to steal my property. That's enough for an expulsion and being blacklisted from every other Huntsmen Academy." Glynda listed.

Pyrrha's legs shook and she looked at Glynda pleadingly. "P-please, you have to believe me...I...I didn't want to do this!" She pleaded.

Glynda motioned to her. "Yet here you stand." She stated, before she shook her head. "I'm sorry..." She started in a stern tone, causing Pyrrha's eyes to water up.

"No, no, no, please! This is all I have! Please, you can't do this...I…I'll do anything you need! Please!" Pyrrha begged, her eyes wet with tears.

Glynda stared at Pyrrha dispassionately. "Telling me what to do now?" She asked, causing Pyrrha to drop to her knees.

"No, I'm not! Please! I'll do anything, just give me another chance!" Pyrrha pleaded, as she lowered her head to the ground, her crimson hair touching the floor.

Pyrrha remained in that position for a moment, before she felt something hard tap against the back of her head. Slowly the red-head raised her head and she noticed that Glynda had used one of her calf-high boots to tap her.

Her vivid green eyes ran up Glynda's long leg, before she saw up her teacher's skirt and she noticed something worrying. She saw Glynda's underwear and noticed the fabric was damp...she was...turned on. Pyrrha gulped when she noticed how close Glynda was to her, sitting on her chair, looking down on her. The red head glanced to the side and saw Glynda's other high-heeled boot was near her face.

Pyrrha slowly looked up and saw Glynda was staring down at her, her legs spread a bit, revealing her damped panties underneath her skirt. "...You'll do anything, you say?" Glynda asked in a domineering tone.

Pyrrha swallowed some saliva, as she felt a shiver run up her spine, one of fear and the other one of...pleasure. ' _I don't have to do this...I can tell Ozpin, Glynda tried to silicate me for sex...no one would believe her if she tried to tell everyone I broke in here…'_ She thought. ' _...But...Harry sent me here...he...he knew this would happen. If I don't do this…I can still turn this around…'_ She thought.

Her eyes focused on the damp panties underneath Glynda's skirt, and Pyrrha herself felt a string in her own neither region; as she smelled Glynda's arousal. ' _I don't have to do this...I don't have to do this!'_ Pyrrha thought in her mind over and over again, before her eyes connected with Glynda's. "...I'll do anything." Pyrrha submitted, and as soon a she said that her arousal multiplied by ten, droplets of her arousal soaked the crimson skirt she wore.

– **Adult Content Start**

Glynda's smile turned wicked, as she raised her boot and pressed the tip against Pyrrha's lips. "Give it a kiss." She ordered.

' _This is for Jaune, this is for Jaune…'_ Pyrrha thought, trying to reassure herself. Not wanting to fully give into her own masochistic desires. As she parted her lips and pressed them against Glynda's boot.

"My Master said you were a masochistic slut, but I never thought you would stoop so low…" Glynda jeered. "...Stand up." She ordered.

Pyrrha quickly stood up, her legs trembling. The red-head watched as Glynda slowly stand up, her own visage towering over the trembling girl. Glynda picked up her riding crop and idly dragged it up along Pyrrha's armored boots, up to her abdomen and it stopped at the red-head's chest.

"You're armor...loose it." Glynda ordered, causing Pyrrha to slowly comply.

' _This is for Jaune, this is for Jaune…'_ She repeated in her head.

"Wait..." Gylnda said, looking at the girl. "...Just the chest and your skirt, I want you to keep your other armor on." She ordered.

"W-what?" Pyrrha asked unsure.

Glynda smacked Pyrrha in the thigh with her riding crop, causing the red-head to yelp. "Do not ask questions, by my Master likes the way you look in your armor." She admitted.

' _...Master?'_ Pyrrha thought to herself, as she mindlessly stripped out of her armored corset and her red short battle skirt.

Pyrrha stood, mostly armored, except for her bare chest, stomach and neither regions. Glynda's eyes inspected her Master's new toy and was sizing it up; well aware of what Harry liked. In her mind, Harry had made use her body for decades. Even if that wasn't the case, she still understood what he wanted.

The red-head looked away shyly, as Glynda openly inspected her. "Nice size..." Glynda spoke, as she harshly gripped Pyrrha's chest, taking a sizable palm of one of her breasts. Pyrrha closed her eyes and bit her lip, as Glynda roughly messaged her breast. "…He likes to grab them when he takes you from behind." She stated, her other hand however, the one holding the riding crop rubbed against Pyrrha's bare pussy lips.

"Mm..." Pyrrha whimpered, feeling the cold material brush and spread her labia apart for a moment, but offered no resistance.

Glynda pulled her riding crop back and looked at it, as she brought it close to her face. Pyrrha looked to and saw it was soaking wet. "Geez, getting turned on?" Glynda asked, only for Pyrrha to staunchly shake her head.

"We'll see about that...lay on the floor, face up!" Glynda barked, causing Pyrrha to quickly shrink and lay on her back.

Pyrrha heard the sound of Glynda's clanking heels slam down on either side of her head, her vision eclipsed by the woman's imposing figure. Glynda stared down at Pyrrha, her face directly below her skirt. Pyrrha's breathing quickened when she saw Glynda hike up her skirt, before she wrapped one of her fingers around the helm of her thin black panties and drag them down, before she idly kicked it off.

"Now, Slut. I'm going to sit on your face...and if you don't want to suffocate, you'll have to work that lying tongue of yours." Glynda admitted, as she squatted down over Pyrrha's face, before she pressed her neither lips against the red-heads lips.

' _This is for Jaune, This is for Jaune, This is for Jaune...this is...this is...this…'_ Pyrrha thought, as her vision was blocked by Glynda's shapely rear, and she felt moist foreign skin pressing against her nose and lips. She inhaled instinctively, taking in Glynda's scent.

Glynda glanced down at Pyrrha, ready to press her full weight against the red-head's face for extra 'encouragement', but to the blonde's surprise. Moments after she sat down on Pyrrha's face, she felt a wet, warm tongue spread apart her labia and dance around inside her.

"Ah-Oh!" Glynda shuddered out, feeling pleasure she hadn't felt in a long time.

After a few moments, Glynda grabbed her riding crop and whacked Pyrrha's thighs, getting muffled moans from the red-head. And forcing her to spread her armor clad legs apart, revealing the girl's dripping sex. As a reward, Glynda idly rubbed circles around Pyrrha's neither region with her ridding crop, causing Pyrrha to groan into the blonde.

– _ **Two Hours Later**_

There was a knock at Glynda's office door, causing said woman to raise her head. She had lost her white top, only wearing a black bra. She still wore her skirt, her stockings and her calf-high high-heeled boots.

Underneath the crouching Glynda was Pyrrha, laying on her back. Pyrrha's hands were wrapped around Glynda's thighs, but she wasn't pushing the blonde, she was trying to pull her closer. Her legs were spread wide apart, dozens upon dozens of small red welts were on her thighs from Glynda's ridding crop, from punishments.

Glynda looked at the door the knock came from and she had an idea on who it was, so she slowly stood up, revealing Pyrrha's face. Pyrrha's face was beat red, her face covered in sweat, Glynda's arousal and female ejaculation. There was a shine to Pyrrha's face, her crimson hair was matted to her skin, having brought Glynda to so many orgasms, she lost count.

As Glynda got up, Pyrrha's hand instinctively slid down her stomach to her neither regions. Only for Glynda to smack her hand with her ridding crop, causing Pyrrha to moan weakly. "Do not pleasure yourself, you don't have permission." Glynda ordered.

"Y-yes...yes..." Pyrrha mumbled in a daze, for two hours. Glynda came on her face, in her mouth, it soaked her to the bone. For two hours, Glynda teased her with her crop, and just before Pyrrha even had her first orgasm, Glynda would stop. For two hours, Pyrrha was constantly edged, and right now she was _so_ horny, _so_ pent up.

Glynda reached the door, before she opened it up and she saw the familiar visage of her black haired, Sorcerer Master. "Master, you're..." She started, before she noticed Harry had someone with him, a familiar face of one of her students. "...Co-co?" She asked in surprise.

"...Whoa, you weren't lying." Coco muttered, looking at the rather erotic looking Glynda.

"Glynda, meet my new friend. Coco...she'll help us break Pyrrha." Harry said with a smile, as he walked passed Glynda and entered the room. It reeked of sweat and sex. Laying on the floor, Pyrrha was on top of a soaked carpet, a mixture of sweat and female cum. She was staring upwards, a dazed look in her eyes.

"This is for...this is for...this is..." Pyrrha muttered lazily.

"Hi, Miss Goodwitch." Coco said with a wave, as she walked passed the surprised teacher. She turned and look down at Pyrrha. "...Geez, what'd you do to her?" She asked casually.

Glynda walked passed Coco and stood over Pyrrha, Harry's eyes landing on the blond's rather impressive bust. "I didn't _do_ anything to her. I just didn't let her do anything to herself." She explained. "She's been eating me out for two hours, I've lost count how many time's i've cum on her slutty face...and I stimulate her, and just before she cums I stop. I've done that for every orgasm she's given me." She admitted.

"...That's...horrible." Coco commented, before she smirked. "Velvet and I have a similar game." She added.

"So what do we..." Harry started, causing Pyrrha's eyes to focus and they landed on him.

"...P-please..." Pyrrha forced out, as she rolled over and got on her hands and knees, and she stared up at him with wide green watery eyes. "...L-let me...cum?" She begged, her voice hoarse from the moaning and screaming she did into Glynda.

She knew Harry controlled Glynda, she knew he could let her get permission. Pyrrha crawled towards him, not realizing she could quickly get herself off, but to her that wasn't an option. She _needed_ him to let her.

"Why should I?" Harry asked, causing Pyrrha to stare up at him. Before she crawled closer to him, before she began to rub her face against his crotch.

"…I can please you with me mouth, like I...like I did...w-with my mistress..." Pyrrha mumbled, her mouth rubbing against the fabric of Harry's pants.

Coco looked at Pyrrha in astonishment. "You turned her into a mindless sex starved...deviant, by...edging her?" She asked unsure.

"I also dosed her at breakfast, with some of my daughter's potions. An immensely powerful aphrodisiac, as well as a nerve stimulant. Which amplifies the pain and pleasure receptors by an order of magnitude." Harry said casually.

Pyrrha ignored him and she shamelessly rubbed her face against Harry's crotch. ' _This is for...this is for...this is for…'_ She thought absently, only for a hand to grab and wrap around her crimson pony-tail and yank her back. "Eeh!" She sounded in surprise, as Glynda pulled her off Harry.

"Master...she hasn't pledged herself to you, and she won't if you don't break her fully." Glynda informed.

Harry gave the dominatrix teacher a curious look. "What'd you suggest?" He questioned.

Glynda smiled manically, as she grabbed her office chair and spun it around out from behind her desk and moved it to the side. "Have a seat, Master." She said with a domineering smile.

Harry complied, wanting to see where this was going. Coco watched as Pyrrha stared at Harry, her eyes focused on him completely. Unlike her, Pyrrha wasn't bisexual, the only reason she got turned on by Glynda was because of her masochism. So the moment Pyrrha's eyes landed on Harry, her sexual desire pin-pointed and narrow focused on him.

Glynda leaned back and hopped up on her desk, and she spread her long, toned legs for Harry, giving him a good view of her dripping neither lips. "Let's make her desperate, and want you only." She stated, as she pulled her skirt up a bit.

Coco watched as Harry leaned forward and press his lips against Glynda's own neither variety. She heard Glynda release a low moan, as she draped one of her long legs around Harry's neck. The senior Huntress in training watched as Pyrrha stare at Harry, with so much desperation in her eyes, it was almost pathetic in Coco's opinion.

"Hmm…" Coco sounded, before she strutted passed the half-armored/half-naked Pyrrha and drop to her knees in front of Harry.

With her gloved hand, she expertly unzipped Harry's pants and brandished his member. Coco's sunglasses nearly slid off her face, when she got a grip of the sizable tool. Glynda herself blinked a few times, never remembering it was _that_ _impressive._

Harry himself didn't really react, as he continued to feast on Glynda's sweet honey pot. A few feet from Harry, Pyrrha stared at Harry's cock, her pupils expanding and she felt an immense rush of euphoria hit her. ' _I need it, I need it, I need it in me right now! No...this is for...this is for...who...who is this for? Why am I resisting this? If I stop resisting right now...i can...I can…'_ Pyrrha thought, as she stared at the hard, throbbing member with vivid green eyes. She watched as a pair of chocolate brown gloves stroke it a few times.

"Geez, look at her." Coco commented, looking at Pyrrha stare at Harry's member.

A smirk formed on Coco's face, as she leaned over the arm of the chair and kept her eyes on Pyrrha, as she slowly brought the head of Harry's member to her lips. Pyrrha's eyes widened in horror, as she watched Coco wrap her lips around Harry's cock, before she slowly bobbed her head.

' _That should be me tasting his cock, that should be me! I deserve it!...I'm the strongest in the academy...I am...but...then...why does she get to be pleased by him?'_ Pyrrha thought to herself, as she watched Coco go down on Harry.

"Mnpn, shurp, mmph, arh, mmph!" Coco sounded lewdly, her lips smacking against Harry's skin, as she bobbed her head to get his member all spit covered.

After a few bobs, she pulled her head up and licked her lips. She looked at the member pointing up. "Yo, Miss Goodwitch, mind if I take your 'Master' for a spin?" She asked.

"Y-You gotta ask..." Gylnda started, her voice trembling.

Harry pulled back from Glynda's sex and looked at Coco. "My dicks getting kinda cold without your warm embrace, I don't mind if you change that." He admitted, before he went back to eating out Glynda.

"Nu-uoh!" Glynda muttered, feeling his long serpent-like tongue explore her insides, more than Pyrrha's tongue could even dream of.

Coco grinned as she undid one of her belt-buckles, and slowly slid her brown pants down to her knees. Only stopped by her high-heeled boots. Since she was in her usual, accessory filled clothing, she didn't want to waste time taking it all off. She as soon as she slid her pants and panties down to her knees, she hopped on and straddled Harry in his chair.

Her gloved hand gripped Harry's member and pointed it upwards, guiding it to her waiting entrance. All the while she kept her other arm around Harry's shoulder, to keep herself braced. As she slowly lowered herself, she cast a mocking glance back at Pyrrha, to see the red-head was staring at her in envy, her own reflection cast in the senior huntress in training's sunglasses.

Coco was only able to fight half of Harry's length into her, deciding to take a more easier route. However, Harry had other ideas, as he gripped her hips with both of his hands and thrust up. "Ah-oh God!" Coco screamed in surprise, a wide smile on her face.

"Y-You're cock is pretty amazing…but don't expect me to do all the work..." Coco groaned out, before Harry fulled thrust up, hilting himself deep into the girl. She found herself gasping for breath and more overcome than what she expected.

If she wasn't the dominating, confident girl she was; she might've just let Harry have his way with her and submit. But she remained in control, as she kept hand around his shoulder and the other on his abdomen.

"C-come on, keep going..." Coco moaned out, Harry's mouth busy at the moment, he didn't give a snarky reply and just complied at the moment.

He began to thrust beneath her, his pace steadily climbing. Coco moaned loudly, biting her lip as she got the full bit of pleasure. Pyrrha stared at the act, Harry's member appearing and then vanishing deep into Coco, her mouth watering.

Coco didn't even try to hold back and endure; she was coming quick and hard. She started to shriek and moan, as Harry's free hands gripped and messaged her chest, through her shirt. Coco's hand on Harry's chest slid down and she used her finger to stimulate her clit, almost violently rubbing herself to the same speed Harry was thrusting into her.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-yeah-yes!" Coco moaned and screamed out, as Harry pistoned into her. Her brown beret and her sunglasses flying off, her hair getting tousled around and the chair underneath the duo squeaked under the pressure.

Pyrrha stared at the event, feeling a her neither lips moisten considerably, imaging it was her Harry was mercilessly pounding into.

"Come on, come on, keep going!" Coco howled with delight. "...I'm almost there...A-A-Almost there!" She chanted, as Harry sped up his assault. "I feel it...h-here it comes!" Coco screamed, as Harry thrust up and she thrust down against him, burring his length deep within her.

Coco dug her gloved fingers into Harry's shoulders, as she achieved her own orgasm. Slowly, she pulled herself off the Sorcerer and leaned against the desk Glynda sat on. Feeling the after affects of one of the intense orgasms she's had in awhile.

Harry pulled back from Glynda and moved away from the two exhausted girls, his eyes however landed on Pyrrha, who was now crawling towards him.

"Harry...I'm...sorry if I was mean before...I never meant to disrespect you if I did..." Pyrrha apologized, even though she didn't need too.

Harry gave her a curious look, as she seemed to be taking her submissive role. "You never disrespected me, Pyrrha. I want you, and I am going to have you; if your cognoscente enough to live your life or be a mind-broken slave." He admitted.

Pyrrha started at his drying, throbbing member. "...Why me?" She asked quietly.

"You know why." Harry stated, as he reached forward and press his against her cheek, causing her to smile weakly. "You've wanted to be like this the moment you met me, you felt it. You, who's always been at the top, you who everyone avoids. You want someone to throw you into the muck, to treat you like what you want to be treated as. You could've left any time, no one was forcing you to stay." He admitted.

Pyrrha stared at him. "I can't make anyone do anything they weren't already going to do. Me sending you here, me letting Glynda have fun with you; you enjoyed it. Didn't you?" He asked.

Pyrrha glanced away, but she nodded. "It thought...I was...messed up...I thought I could cover up my desire in training, in fighting. But…it never went away." She muttered. "I want to be owned...I thought, if Jaune saw me as a normal person; he might even consider indulging me...but I...he doesn't like me anymore." Pyrrha admitted.

"An interesting idea, so tell me...why are you here?" Harry asked curiously. "You know I don't care about Jaune's rather questionable deeds, you _knew_ I wasn't going to tell anyone about it. You _knew_ you could talk to Ozpin about it, you _knew_ you didn't have to submit. So, who are you doing this for?" He questioned.

Pyrrha blinked a few times. "...I'm doing this for...I'm doing this for...for..." She trailed off, as she looked up at Harry and smiled. "...For me. Because, you're the only one who understood what I wanted from the beginning. And…everything you've done. Is to make me see…" She informed.

Harry smiled at her. "...I don't have to break your mind, I'm glad. I'd hate to ruin such a beautiful person..." He admitted, causing Pyrrha to glance away and blush bashfully. "Stand up." He instructed, and the red-head stood up obediently. "Now, seems like you have an orgasm you've rightfully earned." He informed, causing Pyrrha's eyes to go wide in excitement.

Pyrrha quickly shifted up into Harry's lap, her shapely rear pressing against his muscles, his member rubbing against her neither lips. "...Now..." Harry said, as he leaned forward and had his lips against her ear. "…You have nothing to fear, with me." He whispered, causing Pyrrha to shiver, as Coco and Glynda watched, as he took his target. "We have a few hours to spare...so, how about I reward you for your good behavior." Harry commented.

"...I...I would like that, Master..." Pyrrha admitted with a smile.

– _ **Adult Content Over**_

–

 **Middle of the Night, City of Vale**

The night permeated a darkness, which enveloped all of Vale, most people were asleep; businesses were closed...excepted the shattered wall of a Dust Shop.

Standing in front of a Dust Shop, was a tall, suit wearing man. His face was obscured by a grinning white mask. The sound of heavy metallic thuds reverberated from the shattered wall of the Dust Market Place, as the visages of sleek, metallic humanoid moved around, in absolutely no light conditions. Several moving red dots seemed to dance back and fourth, as the metal humanoids moved through the shop.

Harry looked at his shadowed Cylons ransack the shop, collecting all of the Dust and placing them into cases. He had no personal reason for Dust and honestly found it largely unimportant. He had spells in which he could enhance his weapons with, he had Runes in which he can enchant weapons and items with, and he had ZPMs and expert knowledge in Microfusion to power his technology. Dust was more of a commodity in Harry's mind.

It was also very suspicious. People have no idea where Dust comes from or how it's formed. People have no idea where the Grimm came from, or how they're formed. But just as humanity was defeated by the Grimm, they just _happen_ upon a multi-elemental resource which completely turned the tide of a war?

Harry shook his head in disbelief. Now, the entire world's technology is based on Dust. Dust powers everything, every weapon requires it to be effective. ' _Geez, it's just like how Harbinger and Nazara had the Mass Effect Relays in the a Milky Way; forcing civilizations to evolve down a narrow path, using technology only they could only grasp.'_ He mused, not really liking the idea of being dependent on it.

' _But I'm sure I can find a use for it.'_ He thought, before a set of bright red and blue lights illuminated his figure and the broken into store. The sound of a siren blaring, before it was muddled out as a pair of doors opened up and closed.

There was a ringing, coming from Harry's side, as the Scroll in his pocket rung. He reached down and took it out of his pocket and opened it up, before he put it to his ear.

Not far behind him, a pair of Vale's law-enforcing members exited their patrol car. Their hand-guns brandished, as they crept around their cars, as they leveled their weapons at Harry.

"Hmm, yeah Nui?" Harry asked dryly, as he answered the call he was receiving from his daughter. "...You and Neo are done, huh?…Hey, don't get snippy with me for things I couldn't have possibly known." He responded to an apparent snippy Nui.

"Oh, you guys picking up something to eat…nice. What do I want? Hmm, nothing to heavy, whatever you two are picking up I suppose." Harry said casually.

"Hands up/Freeze!" Both of the law-enforcers ordered, leveling their weapons at Harry.

Harry glanced back and noticed two 'cops' leveling weapons at him, both of the men tensed, seeing the rather sinister looking mask; with a pair of serpent-like eyes staring at them for a moment. He turned and looked back towards the dust shop.

"No, it was nothing, Nui. I'm just about done here." Harry admitted.

"Drop the scroll!" One of the law-enforcers instructed loud and clear.

"...Dust aren't jewels, I can't pick up anything for you..." Harry said, and after a moment he leaned his head to the side, a loud whining 'Nn-eeeeh', just echoed from the speaker of his scroll. "...Fine, I'll whip something together. Just stop making that noise!" He said in exasperation.

"Are you deaf, idiot!" The other law-enforcer snapped, as a pair of orange laser-lights illuminated on their chests.

"Obviously if I get you something, I'll get Neo something. I'm not picking favorites." Harry stated dryly.

"If you don't drop your scroll and get on the floor, we're going to fire in three..." The cop warned. "...two..." He counted down.

"Yeah, I love you too." Harry seemed to respond.

"...One!" The cop finished, as the two went to fire.

However, as they fired; a pair of loud shrill-pinging sounds burst through the quiet night. As two orange beams of ionized energy were flung at relativistic velocities slammed into, and burst through the chest of the two law-enforcers. Parts of their chest and stomach disintegrated away, into flaking orange bits of burnt organic matter.

The two men collapsed on the ground, massive holes in their body, with blood slowly forming pools around them. Harry closed his scroll as he hung up on his daughter and he pocketed his device.

A pair of tall, sleek robotic humanoids formed next to Harry, their visages becoming visible as their active camo disengaged. Each of them had their left arms extended, revealing long built in Binary Rifles, which dissembled into segmented bits of magnetized metal. The weapons rearranged into six-fingered, talon fingers.

The sleek robots were a few inches taller than Harry, with long, thin and lanky limbs. Their shoulders had heavy bits of armor, which raised up and curved into their elongated faces. Each of the two robots sported a single red horizontal line, which had a crimson dot sliding from side to side.

The two long-ranged Cylons looked down the road, their improved optic sensors being able to pick up details at an immense distance.

Harry watched as several Assault Cylons carried out large cases, filled with Dust. He was going to send most of the Dust to Cinder, to keep her out of his business as he converted Romans hideout into a Forward Operating Base. He had to figure out how to hide Yeb, his Reaper Destroyer in or around it. Cloaking Technology only went so far, people will notice the craters caused by it's legs.

And he needed the home field advantage. Cinder wants to feel like she's in power, so when Harry 'messes' up like he plans on doing, 'losing' some Dust to bring out her _him._ He will show her, she has more reasons to want to work for him, then for her boss. But to do that, he needed to show how powerful he was.

Harry knew he could just intimidate her, but that was easy. He wanted to make a show of it; make her enthralled with his performance. But for that to happen...he needed to bide his time and play her game for a bit.

"Take this to the docks...prep it for shipment." Harry instructed, causing the Cylons to nod in unison.

Above them, a pair of VTOL, glowing orange and chrome Forerunner Phaeton Exoatmopshereic Fighters uncloaked above them. The Phaetons created a steady and rapid clicking sounds, as they hovered above the group.

Harry watched as a pair of beams descended from the fighters, a shrill scream emitted from the beams as they disintegrated and uploaded the molecular data of the Dust and Cylons into their systems, before they rose and flew off.

The Sorcerer hummed, as the two fighters flew off. The Forerunner and Lanteans didn't have any drop-ships for their infantry, so he improvised. Taking inspiration from one of the Lanteans natural enemies the Wraith, he integrated Beaming Technology into the fighters, allowing for quick pick up and deployment.

Harry turned around, before he casually walked over the two corpses of the law-enforcement department of Vale. The flashing red and blue lights of the car shorted out, their bulbs exploding as Harry walked passed them.

' _I wonder what Nui and Neo are eating?'_ Harry though casually, as he vanished in a crack.

 **...Yeah...I made Coco a Hypersexual Sociopath; why? I have no idea.**

 **I think I made her a Sociopath, because I want different character interactions. I really don't want to name any other Fan-Fic Authors. But sometimes, when people make a Harem, they tend have all the members have similar personalities. And the Dialog and the Interactions between the characters is muddled, you can take one name and change it with another, and you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. These are really prevalent in Naruto and Highschool Dxd fanfics; the appeal being on how they look as apposed to how they act.**

 **And it's something I personally hate. When I'm writing dialog; I ask myself...if I put someone else's name here; would the sentence still make sense coming out of another character's mouth. I try to make it distinct.**

 **The same things go for the personalities of the characters. Coco's personality is non-existent in Canon RWBY, all we know about her is from the three-lines she's delivered. And almost all of them are about clothes. So i decided to improvise, in most Fanfics Coco is just a Yang-Clone, who's obsessed in fashion. and I didn't like the angle of just making another Yang. So, i thought out of the box. What would make her an interesting person for her to interact with, she could be just like him in a way. And I can easily see Coco being a Sociopath. How she strutted into a Grimm horde with no care in the world, the golden accessories all over her body to basically make her the center of attention. I know it's a bit of a stretch, but it's better in my mind than making her a Yang-Clone.**

 **And it was fun writing Coco as a twisted girl.**

 **...Oh Yeah, Pyrrha's finally joined! Wah-hoo, that's so Wizard!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_For those not in the know, I've posed this chapters, 7 - 10, so i suggest reading them before this one. If you just clicked to read the 'newest' chapter.  
_**

 _I don't own any Intellectual Properties_

The sight of Vale was far more enticing and studious compared to the night life. The streets were bustling with life, people having places to be, having plans to follow.

Banners for the Vytal Festival, balloons being attached to walls of buildings; being on display.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said in excitement, as she raised hr arms in amazement at the displays being placed everywhere.

Ruby cast Weiss a strange look. "I don't think I've ever seen you smile for so long..." She said, as she gave the white haired girl a once-over. "It's kinda weird...but I love it!" She admitted.

Weiss turned Ruby. "How can you not feel so happy? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking! The amount of control one has to have, I wish..." Weiss trailed off.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang said dryly, as she crossed her arms and looked at the blonde.

"Quiet, you!" Weiss said rather playfully.

"Ugh, It smells like fish..." Ruby muttered, her voice nasally as she covered her nose.

"We must be here, I'm representing the prestige of Vale and Beacon! I have to leave a good impression on the new comers!" Weiss insisted.

"...Newcomers from Vacuo. It's hot and I believe they're a Faunus colony there..." Blake commented, her skin paler than usual, as she had dark rings around her eyes from lack of sleep.

"Thanks flight attendant." Yang said with a grin, wanting to tease Blake a bit.

Blake however continued to scowl from lack of sleep and her growing irritated at her team, for their association with the person she suspected killed her parents. "Don't mock me." She said with a scowl.

Weiss and Ruby shared a glance, while Yang rolled her eyes. "Touchy much." She commented, not taking the response personally.

After Yang's comment, Ruby turned her head to the side and looked a bit shocked. "...Whoa..." She muttered, causing the team to turn with her. Near them was a Dust Shop, which had the front part of the structure ripped off. Shattered glass and torn down stone walls; revealing an empty interior.

The building was blocked off by yellow holographic lines, as two Vale Detectives seemed to investigate the crime scene. On the ground, were two white human-shaped outlines, with red stains dying the black asphalt.

"...What happened?" Ruby asked.

One of the Detectives shook his head. "...A Robbery. The Second Dust Shop hit this week; but this is the first time a double-homicide has been added to the robbery." He stated.

"...That's...horrible." Yang said sadly.

"The left all the money, like always." The second Detective commented.

Ruby looked unsure after hearing this. "...Huh?" She sounded.

"That doesn't make any sense? Who needs that much Dust?" The First Detective muttered.

"I don't know, an army?" The Second Detective added.

"...Perhaps someone with a plan. Or perhaps, the person is taking all the Dust; so no one else has it." An accented voice commented, causing the two Detectives to turn and look in another direction.

Outside of the yellow 'barrier', was a set of individuals. A black haired and green eyes Sorcerer, and a blue haired man wearing a white outfit. Harry and Grimmjow looked at the crime scene; looking at the area.

"What're you getting at, son?" One of the Detectives asked.

"If I was going to attack a location; I would make sure I removed the vital edge that location had. Dust is a viable resource and a limited one too. It can turn the tide of a battle, so obviously it should be a removed variable." Harry commented casually.

"…Who could do something like that?" The second Detective questioned, as he looked at his partner.

"The White Fang?" The first one suggested, the other shook his head.

"This is getting to big for us." The second commented, as the two turned and looked at the broken into shop.

"Hmph...The White Fang..." Weiss scowled angrily, as she crossed her arms and held her nose high. "...What a bunch of awful degenerates!" She insulted, causing Harry to smile and hold back a laugh. How true that statement was, amused him to no end.

"What's _your_ problem?!" Blake snapped angrily.

"Excuse me? My problem?" Weiss said, a bit taken back. "I simply don't care for the criminally insane." She admitted.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths!" Blake argued, narrowing her eyes at Weiss. They're a group of misguided Faunus." She insisted.

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the plane!" Weiss said incredulously.

"Humanity has oppressed Faunus for centuries, so they're very misguided..." Blake insisted, giving Weiss a judgmental look.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal!" Weiss reaffirmed.

Ruby and Yang cringed a bit, as they looked from Weiss to Harry, who was now standing right next to her. "Hmm..." He sounded in amusement.

Weiss almost jumped, before she quickly turned and saw Harry standing next to he, his serpent-like eyes focused on her. "I-I h-hope I didn't offend!" She said quickly.

Harry shrugged. "I don't like the Nazi Party, and the people who were members of it. It doesn't mean I automatically hate all of humanity, because it was humans who started it up." He said dryly. "You said it yourself, you don't like the Faunus who _make up_ the White Fang. I understand, they are criminals." He said casually.

He cast a glance at Blake, his long snake-like tongue flickering out for a moment. Any normal person would stop right now; Blake _can't_ continue to harp on the subject because he shot it down. Weiss isn't racist against Faunus for hating the White Fang, she has been hurt by them so she has a justifiable reason to not like them. She's also in love with a person she believes to be a Faunus; Harry wasn't a Faunus, his appearance is a result of his genetic experimentation he ran on himself.

But everyone believed him to be one and it suited him just fine. So, to everyone; Weiss was just defended and her opinion was validated by a 'Faunus'. Making her statements seem far less harsh. And Blake, who everyone believed as 'Human', can't continue without the subject without coming across entitled with an opinion that was to be assumed to be better than a Faunus', like she knew better. Any normal person would let the subject go…

"…How can you say that!? Humans have oppressed the Faunus for centuries, the White Fang stood for something noble once! Not all of them are killers!" Blake argued angrily.

"Are you saying my opinion is invalid? That you know better than me?" Harry asked curiously, tilting his head with a smile on his face.

"T-that is kinda messed up, Blake." Yang admitted.

"I'm not saying that at all!" Blake snapped angrily, glaring at Harry. "The Schnee family has done horrible things to the Faunus, you should be angry!" She informed.

Harry glanced to his side and noticed Weiss was avoiding his gaze, shame ridden on her face. "Now you're telling me how I should feel? Geez, and your blaming me for it." He muttered with a shake of his head, causing Ruby and Yang to cringe as Blake kept digging herself into a hole. "I couldn't care less about what Weiss' father did to Faunus, the guy's an asshole. Weiss…is innocent. Because apparently, unlike you…I don't know what's in here..." He said, as he put a hand to his chest. "...Or here." He added, putting a hand to his head. "…Because I don't know how Weiss's thinks or feels, so I'm not going to judge her character on a few miss placed words. And I'm not going to judge her on who she's related too…I thought someone as progressive as you, would understand. Seems you're just as judgmental as the people you despise." He said wistfully.

Blake looked at Weiss, to see she was giving Harry a faint smile for standing up for her own opinion. Weiss wasn't racist against Faunus, she just hated criminals, rule and law breakers. She wanted order; people who would so blatantly use malicious and abhorrent, irrefutable tactics to convey their belief. They were garbage as far as she was concerned.

The hidden Cat Faunus turned to look at the rest of her team, to see Ruby was looking up, avoiding her gaze. While Yang had her arms crossed. "...That's...kinda messed up, Blake." She said weakly, not wanting to 'attack' her teammate. Weiss had the right to her opinion, Blake didn't have the right to berate and talk down to her for it.

Blake looked between the three, her eyes landing on Harry and she gave him a wicked glare. He had manipulated and turned her own team into his own little puppets, just like how he turned the White Fang and Adam into his personal army. She had a gut feeling that was the case.

"...A-Arh!" Blake sounded in frustration, as she turned around and stormed off.

As Blake stormed away, Harry's eyes trialed down her figure and he smiled. "Geez, that girl needs to get laid." He commented.

"Harry!" Yang chastised.

"Sorry, Fire-Cracker, couldn't resist." He admitted.

"That girl has a damned mouth on her..." Grimmjow commented, as he shook his head. "...She never shuts up. Faunus Rights this, Faunus are oppressed that..." He complained.

"You don't gotta be so mean..." Ruby pouted out, looking at the blue haired man. "…Though, I guess she does talk about it a lot." She mused out loud.

"So, did you come here to inspect the competition?" Harry asked, glancing at the remaining team.

"I don't know what you're implying!" Weiss staunchly said, as she crossed her arms and gave him a look of superiority, a domineering smile forming. "We're but bystanders, if by some measure of a capable opponent comes; it's just coincidence we notice them!" She insisted.

"Such an underhanded tactic." Grimmjow commented, looking at the team members.

"...It's kinda hot." Harry admitted, causing Weiss to blush faintly and look away, as she crossed her arms.

"S-shut up." She muttered.

"You forgot 'Baka'." Yang teased mockingly.

Weiss thrust her fist down to her sides and she stomped her foot. "I am not a Tsundre!" She snapped.

"Some one's protesting to much." Yang mocked with a grin.

"...It makes perfect sense." Ruby muttered, as she studied Weiss.

"Ruby!?" Weiss said in shock, giving the scythe wielder a betrayed look.

"These fucking girls..." Grimmjow said in annoyance, as he face palmed. It was like the third Espada's Fracción all over again, with less malice and unanimous hate for one another.

Harry turned away from the team and looked at the destroyed Dust Shop. A wicked smile spread across his lips, as he observed the destruction he caused.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" A loud voice yelled, causing the small group to turn and look towards the docks as a Faunus with a golden monkey tail jumped off the edge of a boat and landed on the pier.

"Thanks for the ride, Guys!" Sun yelled, as he laughed and ran up the pier.

"You no-good stowaway!" One of the sailors yelled, the noise having drawn the attention of the Detectives went to investigate the disturbance.

"Hey! A _no-good_ stowaway would've been caught! I'm a _great_ stowaway!" Sun responded, only for one of the Detectives to throw a stone at him, since he was hanging from a lamppost.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" The detective ordered, only for Sun to throw a banana peel on his face. He hopped down and landed, before he started running; until he ran passed the group watching him.

Harry looked in the direction Sun ran, before he looked at Weiss, Ruby and Yang. "...Well, that was interesting." He commented.

"Yeah, it was pretty weird..." Ruby admitted.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes." Yang said dryly, looking at the direction the Faunus ran.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss insisted, as she held up a finger and gave chase, Ruby and Yang following.

"...Hmm...weird." Harry said with a dull tone in his voice.

"You have some fucking weird ass tastes, dude." Grimmjow commented.

"You're just jealous that blond guy has better abs then you?" The Sorcerer asked mockingly.

"Tsk..." Grimmjow sounded, as he looked down at his exposed abdomen. "…My abs are iron thick man." He boasted.

"Yeah, having Hierro does that." Harry said dryly.

"Hierro doesn't mean shit compared to my abs, made from a thousand crunches, a thousand push-ups; and being a pure unadulterated bad-ass." Grimmjow stated plainly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "And you wonder why none of the girls like you." He said in a sardonic tone.

"I don't give two shits what those humans think of me!" Grimmjow argued angrily.

Harry rolled his eyes and slowly shook his head. "Right, right, right." He said, rather dismissively.

"...W-what the fuck's that supposed to mean!?" Grimmjow demanded.

"Nothing...nothing at all." Harry responded with a growing smirk, causing Grimmjow's eye to twitch in anger.

–

There was a collision not for far from the duo, a blond Monkey Faunus ran straight into the angry Cat Faunus, Blake.

"Get off me!" Blake snapped, as she pushed Sun off her.

"Whoa-hey!" Sun responded, as he quickly jumped up. "Hey, how you doin'?" He asked, as he reached out and helped the girl stand.

Only for Blake to slap away his hand. "I can stand myself!" She snapped, as she stood up herself.

"Yeesh, stubborn much." Sun muttered, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Blake glared at Sun, only to hear a set of footsteps walk along the hallway towards their location. "Hello there..." A familiar male voice commented, causing Blake's ears to perk up.

She turned and her eyes landed on a young man, with ash-grey hair, his bangs covering his left eye. "Uni, you're here!" She said, her voice filled with relief.

"Ah, are you two, ah..." Sun muttered, looking between the two.

"We're friends." Blake informed, before she looked a Sun and narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?" She questioned.

"I'm Sun, just got in form outta town!" Sun said casually, as he crossed his hands behind the back of his head.

"Interesting..." Uni said in a voice that wasn't interested at all, having in investment in Blake, not Sun.

"Uni, you...you wouldn't believe what happened..." Blake said, her voice filled with venom. "...I saw him. Harry, that snake Faunus, he was twisting my team around his finger!" She said angrily, blinded by her own hatred of the man.

"What happened?" Uni said with a voice filled with concern, as he reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Weiss, she was saying horrible things about the White Fang and Faunus. That they were the ones stealing Dust. I tried to tell her the truth, to make her see what was really out there..." Blake muttered. "...But Harry twisted it around, I don't know how he did it. Maybe if I made my point more clear, explained it more. Weiss might've understood...but, he somehow made _me_ the bad guy! How am I the bad guy? I just want to help!" She insisted.

Sun looked between the two, he opened his mouth and then slowly closed it. He slowly turned around and began to walk away, this was _not_ his conversation. Uni however gave Blake a smile. "I guess they may be a lost cause." He stated.

"…Yeah..." Blake muttered.

"They mock your belief, your will. You're the only one who seems to be wanting to do something, you're the one who's putting her life on the line to protect Faunus." Uni said, spoon feeding her _everything_ she wanted to hear.

"...You're right.." Blake said to herself.

"If you should do anything, it should be investigating the robberies yourself! I've heard their was a shipment of Dust coming tomorrow night. If anything...the perpetrator, will be there." Uni insisted.

Blake glanced down, her eyes darting from side to side. "...Yes...I have to talk to my team first, I have to get them to understand. So we can work on this together." She muttered.

"All you have to do; is tell them what you believe...and make them see. If they're good people, they'd listen to you. Like I do. If they don't..." Uni trailed off, causing Blake to look away from him as she looked down. "...They're dead weight." He added, his face shadowed by his hair and a smile spreading across his face.

Blake slowly nodded to herself, as Uni feed her information; sweet words which seeped into her already fragile mind. She would talk to her team, surely nothing _bad_ would happen.

–

 _ **The Next Night**_

The sound of metallic clanking filled the night, as a dozen or so Cylons raided and reorganized a large Schnee Company freighter.

The sound of rapid clicking came from the sky, as a chrome and orange VTOL Phaeton hovered above the freighter a dozen or so feet into the air. A pair of bright white lights illuminated the freighter, as the Cylons used their own legs for locomotion on the ship.

A distance away, on the dock; Harry stood in his 'night time' attire. He wore a black suit, his collar was pulled up. On his face was a white grinning mask with crescent shaped eye-holes, with a black flat brimmed bowler hat on his head, pushing his inky black hair down.

Standing guard, were several White Fang members, but they were armed and armored with equipment competently different then what they were originally given. They wore thin, grey armor; which had powerful and durable chest armor, shoulder pauldrons and forearm armor. They're faces were obscured by full helmets, which had pairs of bright orange glowing visors, eye-holes. With built in re-breathers into the side of the helmet. All of them were armed with UNSC issued MA5D assault rifles.

On their backs and on their chest, were matching symbols. The symbol was of an open, sneering head of a serpent head which had a pair of bull horns protruding from the head. Behind the serpent head had three crimson claw marks behind it, and encapsulating the head was a circle built in chains. The new symbol of the White Fang, with Harry's and Adam's own personal touch.

Atop of a building, a distance away, Blake was crouched with a frown on her face. Next to her, laying on the roof was Uni.

"...I can't believe they found out who I was..." Blake muttered to herself, referring to her team and how she revealed her past to them.

"A shame." Uni said with fake care in his voice, his eye on the masked, hat wearing man. A loving and almost lustful look in his eye, as he stared at Harry.

Blake however looked at the armored men, wielding unique weapons foreign to Remnant. "Who are they?" She asked unsure.

Uni glanced at the armored men. "Those...are the new White Fang members." He informed.

"Those...aren't standard issue." Blake stated.

"Not anymore. With the change in leadership, one of the two leaders has tremendous amounts of technology unknown to Remnant. I was able to get a hold of one of the blueprints a while back. Those helmets are durable enough to stop shrapnel and small-arms fire. Built in HUD, and can sustain EVA missions. A Kevlar-like body suit, with an inner heating and cooling layer for wearer comfort. With Titanium and Ceramic body armor…" Uni listed, with a scary amount of detail of Harry's military. "...Armed with MA5D individual Combat Weapon Systems, firing seven-point-six-two FMJ-AP rounds. They're durable and if they tag you, you're going down." Uni finished.

Blake's eyes landed on the symbols embroidered on their armor. Despite how different the symbol looked, she recognized the similarities, the root to the original White Fang banner.

The rapid clicking of the Phaeton got louder, as it drifted over head, causing Uni to grip the back of Blake's head and shove her down. The light it projected passed over the duo, as it went back and illuminated the freighter.

Blake poked her head back over the roof and she noticed the suit wearing, masked man. His inky black hair caused Blake to scowl, assuming who it was. She watched as a rather petite girl walk up next to him, the girl had a pink, brown and white theme; with a similarly colored and patterned open parasol.

"Seems there's more help." Uni commented.

"That girl...if Harry's disguised, she's probably that creep-girl, Nui." Blake commented. "She looks just as creepy as her too, with that damned smile on her face. Thinking she's all cute!" She said irritated.

Uni's eye twitched for a moment. "R-right, Nui sure is creepy." He agreed.

"Up and at em, you crazy kids!" Harry said loudly, as he looked at the White Fang members. "I'm going to need you guys to stay alert; I think we have company!" He announced, as Neo smirked next to him.

Blake and Uni shared a glance. "It think we've been had." Uni stated.

Blake reached up to her back and unsheathed the katana of her Gambol Shroud. Uni looked at several armed White Fang members cocking their weapons, their glowing orange visor holes scanning the surrounding area.

"Geez, it'll be stupid for us to try and..." Uni started, before he looked to his side and saw Blake was gone. "... _Putain d'abruti..."_ He cursed in French, as he shook his head in annoyance.

Harry looked around at the freighter, as the Phaeton scanned it. "...It shouldn't be too lo..." He started, before a black blade was held to his throat. "….Ah, bloody hell…" He muttered, as Blake stood behind him, holding a blade to his throat.

"Nobody move!" Blake ordered, her eyes landing on the petite girl with the trio of hair colors.

Both of Neo's eyes turned white and she took an unsure step backwards, as she saw Harry with a blade to his throat. Neo looked between Harry and Blake, before the Cat Faunus looked towards the White Fang members.

"This is an interesting predicament. I haven't had a lady control me, that it's my daughters. This…." Harry said, his voice synthesized. "…I don't like." He admitted.

Neo's unsure look vanished as she smirked, Blake felt a chill run up her spine and she turned to the White Fang. "Brothers of the White Fang, why are you..." She began.

A shrill whirling sound grabbed Blake's attention, she turned her head and saw Neo smirking at her. Standing next to Neo, was a robot humanoid which towered in height compared to her diminutive size. It's right arm was extended towards Blake, it's right arm expended in size, it's parts rearranging into a four-barreled heavy-looking weapon.

Blake saw the four barreled weapon charge up and in a split moment, it hurled four spheres of volatile Anti-Matter, radiating a brilliant set of glowing orange orbs. The Anti-Matter around the spheres retracted and ignited the matter in the oxygen, giving the affect that the four orbs were on fire.

"Oh crap!" Blake cursed, as she vanished in a black blur.

Harry however remained motionless, as the four-spheres slammed into an area around him. Blake's eyes went wide, as the masked man was enveloped in a massive burst of fiery orange energy, as Matter-Anti Matter annihilation took place, vaporization everything it touched.

The energy dissipated, the ground was ignited in plasma fire, warped and spread out, turned to glass. However, Blake noticed something standing in the center. "Gyehehehe-haha-haha!" Harry laughed manically, his suit jacket flapping about.

He turned his head and his masked visage focused on Blake, causing her to shuffle back in fear. "You held a blade to my neck, darling! Neo!" He yelled, causing short girl slowly stalked her way towards Blake, her heels clinking with each step she took. She gripped the base of her parasol; before she un-sheathed a long, thin, cylindrical sword from her parasol.

Blake kept a steady grip on her katana; her eyes steady on Neo. "Mm-Mm-Mm..." Neo sounded, slowly shaking her head and doing a 'No-No', gesture with her sword as her eyes turned pink and brown.

Harry watched as Neo slowly stalked towards Blake, her hips seductively swaying with each step she took. The Sorcerer's eyes trailed down towards Neo's rear and her dainty, yet toned legs.

"Heads up!" A loud male voice announced, causing Harry to glance up as a banana peal fell on his face.

Blake watched in surprise, as the blond monkey Faunus jumped down from above; and his slammed both of his feet into Harry's chest, hurling him back. Harry was sent back, his back slamming into a metal crate containing Dust.

"Arh!" Harry sounded in pain, his eyes going wide.

Neo turned and looked at Harry and Sun in surprise, her eyes turning white again. Within that moment, Blake took advantage of the opening and lunged forward, her katana poised forward and stabbed the petite girl. Neo turned and looked at Blake in surprise, her eyes wide. She released a faint gasp, as some blood came from her mouth.

"Just die..." Blake seethed out through gritted teeth, before her eyes landed on Sun and Harry.

Harry pushed himself off the metal crate, to see Sun hopping in place. "Haha- yeah, take that cre..." He started. "...Arghk!" Sun chocked out, when Harry grabbed the Monkey Faunus by the throat and lifted him up into the air.

"Things are going to a familiar path here...how about I change it up!" Harry said, as he reached into his suit pocket and brandished dual handled folded-weapon. He gripped the weapon and flipped his wrist around a few times, before he grabbed onto the handle, revealing it was a curved pair balisong knife.

"Wait, N..." Blake started, only for Harry to drive the butterfly knife into Sun's stomach.

"…T-...That…." Sun muttered, as he blinked a few times. "...Un-expected..." He muttered, before Harry threw Sun to the side, throwing him off the edge of the dock and into the water. Harry closed his eyes, as he felt dozens of weak echoes radiated from the teen's death.

Blake stared at Harry with wide eyes, having watched him kill a Faunus. "H...How he's...with us..." She muttered, only to hear something right next to her.

"M..." A faint sound escaped Neo's lips, as blood continued to drip forward.

Blake turned and looked towards Neo, only for her to see a pattern of cracked glass form around the petite girl, before the visage of her stabbed body shattered into pieces. Blake took a startled step back, only to see Neo right at her side.

Neo turned and slashed her sword at the Cat Faunus, only for the girl to blur back and leave and hazing clone. Just as Neo's blade passed by, Blake lunged forward and flipped forward to slam her heel down on the short girl's head.

With a smile, Neo leaned to the side, as the heel slammed into the ground. Neo turned and went to hook Blake with the canopy of her parasol, to trap her. But Blake jumped up and kicked herself off the parasol, and flipped over the short girl.

Blake landed behind Neo and she vanished in a black blur, appeared in multiple places around Neo, slashing at her from every angle. With a smile on her face, Neo just weaved through the flurry of blades Blake cast. Blake scowled, as she jumped up and back, before she grabbed the black cloth of her Gambol Shroud. With expert dexterity, she twirled the her bladed weapon around, as the pistol went off, giving it a powerful kinetic impact.

"...Oh..." Neo sounded in delight, as the unique weapon turned into a spinning scythe-whip.

Neo watched as the curved blade just pass by her cheek, as she leaned just enough to the side. The sound of cracking air, caused Neo to quickly turn around, just as she raised her parasol and she blocked a golden cane, held by a grey haired teen.

Blake looked and saw Uni was pressing a cane-like weapon against Neo's parasol. "Go now, take care of the snake-guy. I got this one!" Uni insisted, causing Blake to nod.

"I'll take him out!" Blake stated, as she turned around and sprinted straight towards Harry.

Uni and Neo looked at each other, as both of their weapons pressed against one another. Neo turned and looked at Uni, before she slowly tilted her head in confusion.

Blake sprinted towards Harry, he turned and looked towards her. Just as Blake reached Harry's expanding shadow, a long arm snapped out and slammed into the cat Faunus' shin.

"Ah!" Blake cried in surprise and pain, as she was sent to the ground.

" _Gye-hehe! You can no harm, my Mast-aa!"_ Demongo stated, as he rose up out of the shadows, a bubbling sound radiating from his head.

Blake stumbled back, her eyes wide as she looked at the shadow demon-monster. "W-what are..." She muttered. "...What are you?" She asked fearfully.

Demongo body was hidden by his cloak, before he flared it open, revealing his skull laden chest. " _I am Demongo. The Merchant of Destruction, the Dealer of Doom…and my Mast-aa, wishes for...you..._ " He said with a high-pitched, whispering sound which was easily audible over a distance.

Blake crawled back, her eyes on Demongo and Harry. "Hey!" A familiar female voice announced, causing Harry and Blake to raise their heads and look up, to see Ruby standing on a roof, her Crescent Rose brandished. Slowly walking up beside her was a ginger haired girl.

"Well now...darling little rose, come out to play." Harry commented, before he glanced at Demongo. "Bring out one of the big ones, I wanna see what they can do." He instructed.

" _Mm...hmhm...gye-he...hehe-haha!"_ Demongo giggled uncontrollably, as he tore off one of the skulls on his chest. " _A curse here, a curse there! Here's a curse for you all, everywhere!"_ He announced, as he threw the skull up into the night sky, before a bright flash of yellow energy erupted from his hand and hit the skull.

Ruby hopped down from the ceiling and landed next to Blake. "What are you doing here!?" Blake demanded.

"I saw an explosion...a-and I came here to help." Ruby admitted.

"You couldn't have come here sooner!?" Blake demanded with a glare, having watched Sun die.

"...I-I-I'm sorry..." Ruby muttered, a bit scared that her friend was angry at her for no reason.

Ruby froze when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and she was yanked back by Penny. "A big thing is incoming!" Penny announced, as she was pulled back by her swords.

A shadow enveloped Blake, causing her to look up, she quickly lunged back; just as a massive being crashed into the asphalt off the dock.

Blake, Ruby and Penny slowly looked up, the former two's eyes slowly opened in...horror. A monstrous entity, it's body towering in size. It was a massive spider-like entity, with a short spiny tail, with an almond shaped head, with many eyes inside it's cage-like had, which housed an equally sized brain. It had seven, lanky armors, with six-fingered hands, and reptilian talons on it's two legs. As an assortment of tendrils hung low from the creature's head, as it's glowing orange reptilian eyes focused on the three girls.

" _Hye-ahaha! Oh Amygdala, oh Amygdala! Time for some fun!"_ Demongo chattered happily.

Harry took a step forward and held his hand out towards the lumbering monstrosity. "...Nafl'fhtagn uh'enyth, hup shuggog ot fhtagn ( _Awaken Beast, from the World of Dreams!)"_ Harry spoke out loud, the voice he had as he spoke was twsted and viscus, not even sounding remotely human.

There was a long pause, as Ruby and Blake stared at the Eldritch monstrosity, the madness inducing and mind altering presence. " _ **Y' ah geb l' ahnyth, Iiahe Y' nafl'fhtagn**_ ( _I am here to Serve, as I awaken)_." A deep, loud guttural voice spoke. It's voice didn't reach any ears, it being shoved into people's minds. Through a powerful psychic wave of cosmic intent and energy.

"Mmm, how will you stand against an Amygdala?" Harry asked curiously.

Ruby's and Blake's legs shook, staring at the Eldritch Monstrosity. The creature took a step back and swept the ground in front of it with it's front-most arm. The two girls and android reacted, by splitting up and dividing apart.

Ruby vanished in a burst of rose petals, while Penny pulled herself up with her swords, with Blake impaled the arm with Gambol Shroud and pulled herself onto the arm. The Amygdala yanked it's arm back, thrashing it around, throwing Blake up.

An assortment of blades impaled the Eldritch creature through the chest, causing it to look down and see several blades impaling it. Penny slowly stepped back, using her immense strength to pull the creature down.

The Amygdala's head twitched erratically, as it's eyes budged out. Penny tilted her head in confusion, before from one of the eyes, a bright blue laser was projected and slammed into the ground. It made it's way towards Penny, creating delayed explosions in it's wake.

"No!" Ruby announced, as she flew into Penny, and the duo vanished in rose petals. The two appearing directly underneath the monstrous creature's tail.

Blake ran up the Amygdala's arm, her pistol poised at the Amygdala's head and fired off several shots at it's exposed eyes.

The Amygdala released a howl of anger, as it began to smash it's large fists and clawed at the ground wildly, tearing up the asphalt ground like it was paper. Chunks of debris, stone and dust being hurled around in a chaotic manner.

Blake quickly jumped off the creature and made some distance, while Ruby and Penny did the same. "Damn it!" Blake cursed, as she charged recklessly towards the monster.

She ripped back on the black ribbon of her weapon and whipped the scythe edge of her gun upwards, wrapping it around the monster's neck and pulled herself up. The Amygdala thrashed to the side, unintentionally helping Blake up and around it's head, as she landed on top.

When she was on top of the monster, she shoved her katana blade into the top of it's head, before she jumped off. As she jumped off, she spun and grabbed a tight grip of the black ribbon, causing the gun, which was attached to the katana blade to fire. The gun tore the katana blade out of the Amygdala as it fired a high-caliber side-arm shot into it's brain.

The Amygdala howled, as it reared it's arms back and then thrust it's palms towards Blake, it's palms ignited in individual bright purple singularities. Blake used a multitude of her clones to push herself out of harms way, narrowly avoiding being completely crushed.

A small explosion erupted against the back of the Amygdala, causing it to lurch forward for a moment. It then slowly turned around, only to see Ruby leveling a compact version of Crescent Rose at the monster. Penny was at her side, all her swords rotating around her palms, the blades pointing inwards as a sphere of green aura formed in the center.

The Amygdala twitched, as numerous eyes bulged out of it's head again. Before it fired it's bright blue laser towards Ruby, who vanished in a storm of rose petals. The laser continued until it connected with Penny, who was smiling, and fired her own laser just as it impacted her.

She fired a much more condensed and narrow focused beam, which pushed back against the Amygdala's. However, the rest of it's bulging eyes erupted in bright blue lances of cosmic Aetherial energy, which pushed Penny's assault back.

"Ah-oh..." Penny muttered to herself, before her eyes glanced upwards.

Up in the sky, Ruby was silhouetted by the bright moon, Crescent Rose opened fully. She then fired upwards, using the momentum from the high caliber round to hurl herself down at a higher velocity. She spun and just as she fell towards the Amygdala she turned her whole body and Crescent Rose, using it's massive and sharp blade, and bringing it down on the back of the Eldritch Entities neck.

The bright blue lasers of the Amygdala continued as Ruby landed on the ground, as she kicked the underside of it and let the curved blade of the scythe rest above her head. The blue lancing lasers flickered a few times, as the Amygdalan head slowly fell of it's body.

Just before the head of the Amygdala could touch Ruby, it and it's body burst into black and blue smoke, and retreated into Demongo.

" _She defeated the Amygdala, Mast-aa…That's, that's impossible!"_ Demongo announced.

"...And interesting." Harry commented, his eyes on Ruby and he slowly licked his lips. He didn't think she had it in her. Admittedly, the Amygdala was suppressed heavily, and it didn't even go into it's second stage. "Return." He muttered, causing the shadow creature to look at his Master, before he nodded and vanished in a burst of blue flames.

Ruby panted, as she looked at the man in the white mask, with a rather unique humanoid shadow creature, who seemed to vanish from sight. Blake was out of breath, her face was covered in sweat and she was exhausted. Theirs and Penny's attentions were grabbed, when they heard the sound of loud, high-pitched shrill whining.

Above the massive Dust crates, a chorus of rapid clicking erupted, as dozens of Phaetons seemed to burst up from the water. Underneath them were bright lights of watery-white energy, which enveloped all of the crates, causing them to miraculously vanish. Along with the small robot and White Fang force, Harry had assist him.

"W-who are you?!" Ruby asked loudly.

"Who am I? Who are any of us, really?" Harry responded, his voice disguised. Ruby readied for a fight, as she reared Crescent Rose back. "Now, what's a cute girl like you, wielding a big scythe like that? You could get hurt." He commented in a mocking tone.

"You should already know!" Blake snapped angrily.

"Ruby...is this man your friend?" Penny asked unsure, unaware Harry was hamming up the 'politeness' he was giving to the girl he liked.

"...I don't know who he is." Ruby admitted, having thought Roman might've been behind these events.

The sound of a flopping body grabbed their attention, as Neo casually tossed the beaten body of Uni on the ground near the girls' feet.

"Uni!" Blake cried in surprise, as she quickly went to help him. "Are you okay?!" She asked.

"A-ah, n-now that I'm in your arms, everything's magical." Uni admitted, his face beaten and bruised. Blake quickly hugged him, as she glared at Neo and Harry.

"Monsters!" She snapped.

"M-m-monsters..." Harry said, his voice choking up. He turned and looked at Neo. "S-she called us...M-monsters." He added, Neo pouted her lips and they started quivering; a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Gye-hehe-haha!" He laughed, with Neo silently giggling along with him.

"Sorry to burst your bubble kid; we aren't the monsters here!" Harry said with his arms outstretched. "We're all just having some fun, if you aren't cool enough to hang out with us. Then too bad, you'll never be rad." He mocked.

"I swear to God, I will hunt you down and kill for what you did to me family!" Blake screamed angrily.

Harry inclined his head. "I didn't kill your parents…one of my daughters did..." He admitted, as he tilted his head towards Neo. Neo smiled at Blake and gave her a cute wave.

Blake's eye twitched and she gritted her teeth so hard her gums started to bleed. "I'll kill you!" She snapped, as she charged at Neo, her blades drawn.

However, as she took a step forward, she tripped as Uni grabbed a hold of her ankle. "Don't, not now! They have the home field advantage!" Uni warned urgently.

"What kind of advantage do that have!? Their forces are gone!" Blake argued, before she froze, Ruby froze and Penny's body twitched.

A loud, reverberating horn vibrated the area. The water in the dock rippled, before it erupted in a massive explosion of kinetic energy. Rising high into the night sky, as a massive, multi joined, armor plated robotic limb. It slammed right into the docks, causing the entire ground to shake and rumble, sending Ruby and Blake to the ground. The impact of the single robotic limb was larger than the entire body of the Amygdala.

Black, Ruby and Penny watched as a _second_ massive robotic limb burst forth from the water and slam into the ground with an immense force which shook the ground. The two limbs an almost football field apart, with both Harry and Neo standing in the center, a faint sphere of energy dissipated around them.

Another loud horn, with distorting electronic warbles filled the air. The sound shook the area, causing a massive burst of glass shattering to erupt in a mile-radius. The nearby car windows, mirrors, the windows to nearby buildings. All of them shattered, exploding upon contact with the shock wave emitted from the massive Reaper Destroyer's horns.

"...What the hell..." Blake muttered in absolute horror, she barely helped bring down the Amygdala. How on Remnant was she supposed to even touched this sky-scrapper sized menace.

Ruby's knees shook. If she wasn't so terrified right now, she'd be amazed at the technological wonder of such a machine. A few sparks came from Penny, as she felt and heard the Indoctrination Horn of the Reaper. She gripped the side of her head and grimaced.

The girls watched as massive frontal plates on the machine split apart, revealing several bright white eyes; or something that could be similar to ocular sensors. In the center was an obvious cannon, which began to gather electromagnetic energy, creating and radiated a bright, crimson light. The sound of whirling electricity formed a storm around the end of the cannon, and within a moment it zapped out.

The crimson 'beam' slammed into the Schnee Freighter, within a moment, the magnetohydrodynamic cannon carried so much kinetic energy in it's strike, almost instantly the ship was set ablaze as it was engulfed in a Kiloton level explosion. It created a shock-wave which hurled Ruby, Blake and Uni along the dock, their Aura's protecting them from damage.

The shock wave created by the explosion spread out along the water, creating a decent sized wave in it's wake. The Reaper Destroyer continued to fire a steady stream, as it turned and dragged the 'beam' and it hit the warehouse the Dust was supposed to be loaded up into, causing it to erupt in a similar size and yielded explosion.

Ruby, Blake and Penny looked at the inflamed and sinking freighter, with the burning warehouse behind them. As all of the Phaetons seemed to disperse, Harry and Neo stared at the downed girls. "Beam us aboard, Yeb. We're done here." Harry said, as he took a step back.

As he stepped back, he and Neo were engulfed in a bright golden light and then they vanished. Ruby looked forward and watched as the two massive limbs of the Reaper Destroyer push itself back, releasing itself from the docks and it seemed to plunge into the unfathomable depths of the sea. Leaving a chaos of flames and twisted metal in it's wake.

A distance away from Ruby, Blake was cradling Uni's body. "I'll make him pay...I'll make him pay..." She muttered.

"Garh..." Uni coughed up, some blood coming on his lips. "…Blake, I can help." He admitted, causing her eyes to zone towards his uncovered eye.

"Y-you can?" She asked in a quiet whisper, as she held him tighter.

"It's my ability; I can...I can give you something, in exchange for something else. I can twist reality, if need be..." Uni admitted, through pained gasps. "…But I need something in an equivalent exchange..." He muttered.

"I can...I can prove Harry's guilt..." Blake muttered.

"Or...bring back a parent, someone who's important to you. Who birthed you, perhaps..." He suggested quietly.

"...My Mother. You could do that? You could bring her back?" Blake asked in surprise.

"But...I need something in return. She could tell people, convince people of Harry's guilt. Turn the White Fang back into what it once was." Uni informed weakly.

"What's the price for this?" Blake asked desperate.

Uni shook his head. "We'll discus the price for a life later, but I...will bring back your Mother, for the price equal to a life." He said seriously, as he panted and gasped in pain.

"How...do we, seal?" Blake asked.

"Say your name...and we'll seal it with a Kiss." Uni muttered, causing Blake to closer her eyes.

"...I'm Blake Belladonna..." She informed, before she slowly leaned forward and weakly peaked Uni on the lips, before she felt a warmness fill her. Energy filling her body, feeling a euphoric bliss she hadn't felt in months. She slowly pulled back and she watched as Uni smiled, before he fell unconscious.

–

 _ **An hour later**_

A dozen or so police cars parked around the docks, as a pair of fire-engines hosing down the now burnt warehouse.

Ruby, Blake, Penny and Uni were sitting in silence. The normal people were all exhausted, dirt or bruise covered. "Oh geez, look's like you guys had some fun!" Harry commented, as he appeared behind the group.

His mask was gone and his outfit was changed to his Beacon attire. Ruby turned around and she gave Harry a smile. "H-harry, it's...it's been a long night." She admitted.

"I bet it has, but I love the sweat covered look, Rose." Harry said with a smile, causing Ruby to blush and look down.

"...After tonight, I don't mind all the naughty things you say right now." Ruby muttered, as she rubbed her boot clad foot over another. Harry's eyes flickered towards her black and red boots, and her black pantyhose for a moment.

"Oh darling, you don't know what kinda gate's you opened." Harry teased.

"You...know him?" Penny asked unsure.

"He's my...well, he's kinda...he's kinda...my... _boyfriend_..." Ruby mumbled the last bit.

Penny blinked a few times in surprise. "...I guess...you do know him." She mused, having easily seen through Harry's disguise.

Harry took a step back from Ruby and Penny, before he tuned and walked towards Blake. "Hey there…" He commented.

"I know it was you...I know you're behind all of this…and when I get the information that destroys you. I'll be the one smiling." Blake said quietly, with a confident smile, with Uni's ability; she was going to take Harry down. And she'd make her team see him for the treacherous snake he was.

Uni cast a side-ways glance at Blake, but he kept silent.

Harry just narrowed his eyes and a wide mocking smile spread across his face, as he leaned close towards her. "And I'll be waiting." He responded, causing Uni to close his eye and shudder.

The Sorcerer glanced around, as he crossed his arms. He took a gander at the destruction he caused, a wide smile forming on his face. While he took a few steps to the side and walked up behind Ruby. The young scythe wielder breathed a sigh of relief when he draped his arms around her shoulders, as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

He felt her unique colored hair brushing against the bottom of his chin, as he crossing his hands in front of her abdomen, his wrists resting on her chest.

"I'm glad you're strong, you didn't get hurt tonight." Harry said, a genuine form of emotion in his voice. Ruby smiled and leaned back, as she was hugged from behind.

"...Me too." She muttered.

–

 _ **Later that Night**_

Harry wore a white mask, as he stood in the FOB he created out of Roman's former hideout. He stood, seemingly alone in a wide room, by himself.

Slowly the sound of clinking glass came from behind him. "It seems you've been rather useful, Roman." A condescending tone of a female admitted.

A serpent-like tongue flickered out of the grinning part of the mask, before he slowly turned around. Entering the room, was a rather gorgeous and equally as villainous looking woman. She had long raven black hair, glowing amber eyes, flawless pale skin. A short crimson dress, glass high-heels, and delicious looking legs.

Harry's eyes trailed down her for a moment, before they rose up and met with her eyes, to see she was a bit surprised.

"You're not Roman." Cinder muttered, as Mercury and Emerald tensed at her sides.

"No, I _am_ him, I mean, I'm not _but..._ the thing is, the Multiverse is a bit of a bitch." Harry said casually, his grinning mask focused on Cinder. "But I like to think of myself as a team player..." He trailed off.

Cinder tensed when dozens of orange beams of light connected with her, the lights pointing to her head, forehead, temples, chin, chest, stomach, legs, arms. The same with Mercury and Emerald.

Slowly around them, dozens upon dozens of Cylons decloaked, revealing they were all leveling Binary Rifles or Light Rifles at the trio of criminals. A loud reverberating horn shook the ground, with the interior of the massive warehouse giving off a crimson glow.

Cinder and her subordinates noticed that the massive pair of warehouse doors had been open, revealing the visage of a colossus, building sized Eldritch menace.

"My name is Harry James Black, Eldritch Sorcerer and future ruler of this reality." Harry said, doing a mock bow; causing Mercury to look a bit surprise at the mention of his own last name. "And while I know most organic help is a nuisance, I think you three have a tiny bit of potential...if allied to my vision and brain. I'm being altruistic, and giving you two options. Fight and die against an un-winable battle, or join me...your choice." He commented.

Cinder glanced at her team, before she focused on Harry, her eyes giving off a faint glean. She took a step towards him and pouted her lips out a bit. "...I'm sure, we can...think of something that'll be...equally beneficial towards the both of us." She said in a rather seductive tone, as she slowly walked towards him.

Harry stared at her. "Oh really?" He asked, as she approached him, having almost half a hundred weapons trained on her and her team.

She stopped right in front of him and she reached out, putting on hand on his chest seductively, and then she brought her other hand up towards his face. Within a moment, her palm was engulfed in a brilliant ball of flame, her eyes radiating a faint orange hue.

"You get to live and you give your resources to us, sound alright?" Cinder threatened mockingly, before she froze when she felt a hand grab a hold of her wrist and a tight chain wrap around her waist.

Harry's serpent-like eyes stared into Cinder's own, as he slowly forced her flame engulfed hand in front of the grinning mouth of his mask. "...Phoow..." He sounded, lightly blowing and in an instant the Fall Maiden Flames were blown away.

Cinder's eyes went wide. "...Maiden powers, huh? I have a nice little information source that's told me all about you, so you're the one who stole a part of it?" Harry asked, causing Cinder to try to take a nervous step back, only for Harry to wrap his free arm around her back and hold her steady.

"H-ho..." She started.

"The thing is though. Why would you even think you're even an iota of a threat to me?" Harry asked. "The power of a Maiden is a 'fraction' of power from a Sorcerer. And you, only have a fragment of that fraction!" He said, as he pulled Cinder's hand closer towards the mouth of his mask.

Cinder watched as a long, serpent-like tongue slither out and she shivered when it dragged along the skin of her palm, before it coiled around her fingers. After a moment, it retracted back into his mouth.

After a moment, Cinder was pushed back by Harry, causing her to stumble and fall on her rear, as she stared at him. "The thing is though, while you have such a small portion of a Sorcerer's abilities. I, on the other hand..." Harry said, as he held up a palm.

Cinder stared at it awestruck, as his palm was engulfed in a massive sphere of bright blue azure flames, with flakes of black in the center. Within an instant the flames shifted into a condensed storm of whirling and spiraling snow and ice, before it exploded out into a miniature cyclone of razor wing and distorting lightning arcs.

"You're little amateur hocus pocus is...adorable, and almost laughably pathetic compared to a full powered Sorcerer!" Harry chastised.

Cinder looked around, at all of the Cylons leveling their weapons at her, before she looked back at Harry; a panicked look on her face. Harry stared down at her and she felt fear...fear again, similar to when she stared down Salem. "What...what do you want?" She asked.

She watched as Harry took slow steps towards her, causing her heart to race and her breath to quicken. Before Harry slowly crouched down, causing her to flinch back. After a moment, she opened her eyes and noticed he was extending a hand towards her.

"I can help you get the full part of your Maiden powers..." Harry admitted. "...And I can kill Salem." He added.

Cinder stared up at him, a bit surprised. Believe it or not, she didn't necessarily _like_ Salem. She was however vital to Cinder's own plans, which never seem to take full precedent. "Why would you help me?" Cinder asked unsure.

Harry shrugged. "Believe it or not...you're kinda my type. Dominating, Hot Chick." Harry said with an uncaring tone. "Maybe something will flourish between us." He said, before he reached a little closer to a reluctant Cinder.

"Besides...do you really want to rely on Salem? Do you even know what she is? I doubt even she knows what she is. And if you displease her, she'll just send a Grimm army after you. I ain't got no Doom of Domiciles, ready to drop on your head if you fuck up under me." Harry said, before he shrugged. "I can just kill you all here, right now, if you don't want to work with me. You're existence means virtually nothing in my plans, but on a whim I'm recruiting you." He stated.

Cinder stared at his hand, before she slowly reached out and grabbed it. He took a step back, helping the girl wearing damned glass shoes to her feet.

Harry smiled down towards Cinder. "Nice..." He stated, as he turned around and began to walk away, as he held a hand up in the air and did a circular motion with his fingers. Causing all of the Cylons poising guns at the trio to stand down, with Yeb outside disengaging it's main cannon. "...Also, if you try any of that 'stealing' of my powers, shit. I'll rip your soul out of your body faster than you can say…" He trailed off.

"...You can say 'what'?" Mercury asked.

Harry glanced back, his white mask facing Cinder, and now she really started to fear how menacing it looked, despite the fact it was just smiling. "…Nothing. You won't be able to _say_ anything." He stated, as he turned and looked around. "Well now, you crazy kids. Let's have some fun!" He announced happily, with Cinder keeping an eye on him.

' _...What did I just agree to?'_ She asked herself nervously.

–

 _ **The Next Day, Beacon**_

Blake had a smile on her face, as she walked through the hallways, wearing her Beacon Uniform. She finally was going to get the information she needed, she was going to get part of her family back; she was going to bring Harry down. And then she'd start on Adam, everything was finally coming together.

"Ah-Omph-Uuh-Ah-Umph!" The sound of flesh hitting flesh and bones cracking grabbed Blake's attention.

She sped through the hallways and came upon an enraging sight. Her apparent only friend, Uni was being held by one of the members of Team CRDL, with the leader Cardin laying into him. Cardin was repeatedly punching the guy in the stomach, in the face.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Blake snapped, glaring daggers at the bullies.

"Ah, that's cute. He's got a girlfriend." Cardin taunted.

Uni looked at Blake with a desperate look in his eye. That was before Blake blurred across the distance between the two and punched Cardin in the face, sending him into the wall next to him. She turned and punched the man holding Uni, causing him to fall to the ground.

Blake gritted her teeth, as she heaved heavily, her eyes glaring at Cardin and who she assumed as Dove. "...I'm glad I finally ran into you today, Blake. And it's so nice to see an actual fire in your eyes, instead of your annoying indifference." Uni commented, causing Blake to react a bit surprised by his rather aggressive comment towards her.

That was until she noticed something about Cardin and Dove, ascracks began to form along them…like glass...before they...shattered away.

"So, you've finally decided to act instead of watch, Blake." A familiar male voice said, causing Blake to quickly whirl around.

Standing right behind her was the visage of the ash-grey, black eyed boy she'd been fancying for a month now. "Wait...y-you did this?" Blake asked, hurt and angry.

"Oh yes I did." Uni admitted. "Cardin and his like are easy props for a story, move around and make easy ways to garner sympathy. Little puppets to my show...and, you are too." He admitted.

"What do you mean..." Blake asked, her skin slowly growing paler.

"An interesting thing. From a young age, you were taught by your father about the oppression of the Faunus in the past. But you took it to a current meaning, you assumed what he said about the past was true the present. So, you staunchly believe in Faunus equality. But what is your equality, giving the Faunus special treatment?" Uni asked curiously. "You're very vocal about your beliefs, but you don't do anything about it. You think that saying something, is the same as actually doing it." He continued.

"You want things to evolve, but you don't want...change. But when you want change, you don't change anything. You expect others to change, if you preach hard enough and glare long enough." He stated, causing Blake to recoil a bit and tremble, hearing really hurtful things.

"For the past month, you've said the stupidest things about Faunus rights. And I told you everything you wanted to hear, just like Harry told the White Fang. Anyone with a noble goal can be manipulated. You, the anti-social girl no one trusts because she doesn't open up. Outspoken and stubborn in your belief, wiling to throw caution away, simply if someone goads your ego. Righteous, always wanting to help; but rarely ever doing it. You act like a cynical girl, who's been _put through so much hardships._..but you're the most naive, easily manipulated person in the world. You are the most predictable person I've ever met, it's pathetic...to being down right adorable...Hehehehe-he-he-haha..." He laughed, as he tilted his head to the side, causing his ash-grey hair to shift to the side, revealing his left 'eye' was covered by a purple eye-patch.

The eye-patch that Blake recognized and her blood ran cold..."You...you can't be..." Blake muttered, her body frozen.

"Hym-mhmh-hmhm..." Uni laughed, as he held his hands out and from his finger tips, strands of writhing red nerves coalesced around him for a moment, before it shredded the body around him. "...Tee-hehehe-hahahaha!" Nui giggled out loudly, her pink girly visage being free from her disguise. "Ta-da!" She chirped out happily.

Blake stared at Nui with wide horrified eyes, before she heard the sound of clinking heals behind her. She slowly turned her head, standing not to far away from her, was the petite visage of the girl she saw last night.

"Oh and by the way, Neo isn't the one who killed your dear daddy. The one who killed him..." Nui trailed off, causing Blake to slowly look at her. "...Was me!" She admitted happily.

Blake stared at her with wide, bloodshot eyes. "Arh!" She sounded, as she lunged at Nui.

"Kneel, Blake Belladonna!" Nui ordered happily, using her full name, in acting a Magical Contract.

Blake froze, her body locking up. "W-wha-what's..." She started, as her body was forced to slowly taking a kneeling position.

Slowly Nui raised a leg and pressed her boot into Blake's shoulder, pushing against her slightly. "You've gone and done something no human should do last night, a 'no-no'!" She informed, causing Blake to look up towards her.

Nui flicked Blake's forehead, forcing her to look down. "Nu-uh, only Daddy gets to see up there!" Nui chastised with a smile, as she used her other hand to push her skirt down.

"What...what did I do?" Blake asked, confused.

Nui smiled and gave Neo a look. "What'd she do, she asks!" She commented, causing Neo to close her eyes and shake her head. "You made a deal with me, silly-goose! You never make such an open ended deal with someone like me, didn't my Daddy warn you?!" She asked curiously, before she glanced up. "He told the rest of Team RWBY, and some other people. Oh wait, that's right; you were so far up your own ass you couldn't tell!" She added happily.

"What's...gonna..." Blake muttered, her world falling apart. She destroyed her relationship with her teammates, having listened to Uni, no Nui. She closed her eyes. ' _How could I be so stupid…'_ She asked herself, and deep down she knew Nui was right about her. She basically spoon fed her everything she wanted to hear, till the point when anyone gave her any negative feed back, she'd snap at them and head to Nui for reassurance. She pushed her team away, she pushed everyone away and only brought Nui closer. And now...she was...all...alone. At her mercy.

"Well, you wanted me to bring Kali back from the dead, done!" Nui said, snapping her fingers casually. "And you left the payment open-ended, I think. The payment should be..." She trailed off, as she took a step back. And as she did, Neo planted her high-heeled boot into Blake's back and force her to her hands and knees, before Nui put her pinky on the Cat Faunus' forehead and tilt it up.

Blake looked up at Nui with pleading, watery eyes. "...You." Nui said with a wicked smile on her face, her eye closed. And Blake could've sworn Nui might've actually been Harry's daughter.

"P-please no!" Blake begged.

"Oh Please, yes!" Nui chirped out, as she stood back up. She glanced down and noticed Blake was starting to cry. "Oh Geez, don't you be doing the water works! I didn't force you into a deal, you did it of your own free will! I can't make anyone do a deal, I'm not that dumb! I don't want Magic to Kill me! Who else would give Daddy awesome footjobs?" She asked curiously, with Neo nodding in agreement.

"Please...I'll do anything..." Blake muttered, as she lowered her head in defeat.

"Sorry Hun, I couldn't even if I wanted to. The only thing I could do, was transfer the deal to another Magic User. And the only other person is...well...my Daddy." Nui said with a smile. "And besides...you'll be doing everything I want, regardless! Come on, Sis...let's take her to meet her dear ol' MILF mommy! I want Blake to be prepared for Daddy as soon as possible!" Nui said, as she pointed her parasol forward. "Let's march!" She chirped out.

Neo looked down at Blake with a domineering smile on her face, as she grabbed her by the back of the neck and forced her to walk. Having cast an illusion the moment Blake interacted with 'Cardin' and 'Dove'. ' _This is what you get, for holding a blade to my Daddy's neck.'_ Neo thought darkly, a sadistic smile on her face.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, here we go! Walkin', talkin' like you know. I wanna be your pretty little psycho!" Nui sung cutely to herself, as she hopped form side to side animatedly.

Blake stared down at the floor, dread in her heart at what was to come. Beacon was going to have a small break, before the beginning of the next semester. And...she'd be trapped...with...with her. Blake's eyes met with Nui's back, before she was shoved forward by Neo.

"Oh, oh, oh, here we go! Strike a pose!" Nui continued, as she looked back at Blake and smiled. ' _Daddy will be soooooooo happy!'_ She thought, proud of herself.

 **Uh-Oh, the twist Everyone saw coming! Now Nui completely owns Blake, how will she ever get out of this pickle...spoilers...she won't.**

 **And Harry killed Sun, who only had like...three lines of dialog. When I wrote the scene, I actually started laughing at the idea. I don't hate Sun as a character, I'm more annoyed at his and Blake's forced interactions more than anything. I kinda don't like how in RWBY, the writers are just constantly forcing the two together, I'm like yeah; the Shipping Wars are strong. But I really don't want it in the middle of my story here...I know, that's rich coming from this story.**

 **I have two things I wanna talk about.**

 **One, some people have been asking me, if this is a Crack -Fic, or if this is supposed to be taken seriously. Alright, this answer my surprise you and sound cliche; but I can't control how you interrupt my story. I write these stories, because I have free time and It's fun for me. I post them here, because i enjoy the idea of people liking what i write. Do I believe what i right is good? Eh. I would enjoy it if I came across it. But for the serious or crack, aspect. Take my story as seriously as you want to take it; I'm just someguy on the Internet with a weird fascination with Harry Potter, Reapers and RWBY. Take what I write with a grain of salt, and just try to enjoy yourself.  
**

 **Two, I've been asked a few times; if I've written 'React/Reading' Fanfics. In which Cannon-like characters are placed in an area, and 'read' one of my Fanfics. To answer your question, I've never written one before. One, years ago, someone asked me if I'd let them do so with one of my stories. I told him, 'Sure man, knock yourself out'. I don't care if anyone wants to do so with this, or any of my other fics...except my older Fics, Ehhh...I can't even look at my older Fics without cringing. This is an open thing right now, if someone wants to do that kind of thing, they're free to do so. I really don't care.**

 **Anyway, here's five Chapters for you all, good night...or good morning, or whatever.**


	12. Chapter 12

_I don't own any intellectual properties_

 **Years Ago**

Within a deep underground tomb underneath the bowels of Hogwarts, there was a faint sound of dripping water. Faint drops clashing into solid rock, as a silence seemed to permeate through the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry panted heavily, as he was griping the wood of his wand. Sweat was pouring down his face, as he stared down against a single opponent.

There was a flash of black light, followed by a concussive explosion, causing Harry to flinch and grimace as he heard a pain filled scream. "Ah!" Ron cried out in pain, as he was hurled back by a curse that hit him in the abdomen. He was thrown back and spun, as he slammed straight into a snake-like statue.

"Hmhmhm...adorable." A young man commented, as he chucked to himself. The young man looked strikingly similar to Harry in some ways and radically different in others. He had inky black hair, neatly combed and well kept. He had dark onyx colored eyes, with light colored skin. He wore an old Hogwarts Uniform, with silver and green coloring.

Harry glared at the phantom of Tom Riddle, as the Basilisk laid on the ground, a protruding Silver Sword from it's snout. ' _What do I do, what do I do…?'_ He thought to himself, as he remained focused on the Dark Lord.

"My oh my, are you the one that killed me?" Tom asked curiously, as he gave Harry a once over. "You look like a stiff wind might go and send you tumbling." He said in a light tone.

"You...you killed…you killed Ron's sister, w-why did you kill her?" Harry asked, a stunned and horrified tone in his voice.

Tom glanced to the side and looked at the pale corpse of a little red-headed girl. "You mean this cute-little thing? It wasn't personal to be honest. Her death meant my life, the answer was simple." He admitted.

"Y-you're…y-you're a monster!" The twelve year old Harry muttered, looking at Tom with a frown.

Tom just smiled. "Me? That's cute..." He trailed off, before he created a long-drawn out whistle. "…Come on now, wake up!" He said loudly.

Harry looked at the apparition with narrowed eyes, before he noticed something rather horrifying. He watched as the 'dead' body of the Basilisk began to move again. It raised it's head and slowly turned, facing Harry. The Sword of Gryffindor protruding from it's head.

"N-n..." Harry muttered.

"No? You thought it dead? A Basilisk, over a thousand years old, simply dead by a single stab? Ridiculous!" Tom announced happily, as he brandished Ginny's wand and leveled it at Harry, sending a black colored exploding curse at the young man.

Harry quickly brought up his wand, in a futile attempt to protect himself from the curse, but the spell shattered any shield he tried to put up. Like Ron, the curse slammed into Harry and exploded, hurling him back with an immense force.

The Basilisk reared it's head back, before thrashing around. From it's face, the silver sword of Gryffindor came flying out out it's scaly flesh. Harry groaned in pain, as he tried to push himself up. That was before he froze up, when a double-sided silver blade impaled the ground right next to his head.

"Do you see the _point_ of how futile it is, to stand against me?" Tom asked in a joking tone, taking light of Child Murder. "… _ **Crucio!**_ " He chanted, leveling Ginny's wand at the prepubescent.

Harry released a shrill, high-pitched scream; his juvenile vocal cords straining to release a reaction of his pain. His body thrashed and cringed in pain, as Tom slowly twisted the wand in his hand. "Hmhm-gye-haha!" The Dark Lord chuckled to himself maliciously. "You're the kid that defeated, my older self must be pathetic!" He jeered, as he released the curse.

The sound of the Basilisk slithered slowly, it's teeth filled maw slowly opening, with it's horrifying visage looming and setting in towards the terrified kid.

Harry turned over and stared at the approaching Basilisk, it's visage shadowing his view of his fallen friend. ' _No...This can't be it…It can't end here...Ron will die…all of the petrified people will die...I have to stop this…I have to win…'_ Harry thought angrily, his blood boiling, seething in contempt and frustration.

The amalgamation of emotions, cascaded into tidal wave inside his body. The approaching Basilisk seemed to slowly slow down, as Harry heard a distinct whirling chime, which reached his ears. Bright blue sprites danced across his vision, with Harry slowly turning his head to the side. The Sword of Gryffindor was radiating a brilliant blue light, it's blade enveloped in a shroud, with unspeakable and unreadable script along it's blade.

' _ **Desolated Outlier, if you need assistance. Then you should look here...your blade, a guiding moonlight…'**_ A voice spoke...not, not a voice. A guttural hum, something that was mockingly similar to a human voice, but didn't quite fit.

Harry stared at the blade, as all time around him seemed to warp and slow to a stand still. The visage of the sword of Gryffindor shimmered in a darkness, before a shadowy figure flickered above it, taking the visage of a humanoid. But in no way could be considered that. The creature wore a fine pressed suit, long pants and a long suit jacket which reached his thighs. In place of any humanoid features was horrid monstrous appendages. It's hands were long, clawed tendrils. It's head was an amass of tentacles and tendrils flowing and writhing upwards, as gravity seemed to have no affect on them. It's face...it was just a large maw, of pointed and jutting out teeth, like that of a barracuda. It's legs were enveloped in an uncountable amount of bright blue dancing sprites.

"W-what are..." Harry muttered.

The Eldritch creature slowly brought one of it's clawed tendrils up to it's teeth filled maw, and made a mocking shushing gesture. ' _ **In times like this...such questions may be the death of you. I am a being, trapped in this invulnerable, adapting alloy. You, have called for my assistance. Take my blade and use my power, if you wish for survival.'**_ It instructed, with Harry staring at it in fascination. For the creature didn't 'speak' it created a hum of distortions, mimicking a voice. And as it 'spoke' it's mouth didn't move an inch, it's body twitched and flickered, with each word it spoke.

Harry looked a bit apprehensive, as he looked at the Eldritch Being, before his eyes flickered down towards the sword. ' _ **The time for indecision is gone, Desolated Outlier! Take of the blade, or you will die!''**_ The creature stated urgently, as it vanished from sight and time began to slowly start up again.

The howling hiss of the Basilisk, startled Harry and shook him from his stupor. His eyes darted up at the Basilisk, before he pushed himself up and grabbed the sword.

"Haha, what's this? Going in for a second-round?" Tom questioned, watching Harry pulled the sword out of the ground with mirth in his eyes.

Guided by some kind of preternatural, extra-sensory instinct, from deep within Harry. He moved back from the Basilisk and raised the sword of Gryffindor above his head, as he placed his palm on the base and dragged it out to the tip of the sword. Following the path of his hand movement, a bright blue swarm of blue sprites encroached around the thin double-edged long sword, forming a large Great Sword; it's blade glowing a brilliant blue light, mirroring that of the Blue Moon.

Tom looked a bit surprised at the sudden transformation of the weapon, feeling a bit on edge by how...it felt. The Magic it radiated was a Deep One, an Old One, an Eldritch Magic which was not fit for the age of Man; or even should exist on the same plan. It was a mockery of Magic, Magic which was the essence of life. Even Black Magic, the perversion of life forced to manipulate and harm itself. But this Magic, it took the sciences of Magic, the life essence it formed...and it gave a cold, chilling, and mechanical sheen. It was everything Magic wasn't, but it felt like Magic and it acted like Magic.

' _What the hell?!'_ Tom thought in surprise, his eyes widening.

Harry reared the sword back, bringing the hilt close to his chest as the Basilisk lunged at him. "Die!" Harry cursed out in repressed rage, as the blade he wielded radiated an even more intense light before he thrust it forward with a great effort.

As soon as he thrust the blade forward, as soon as the tip of the now 'Great Sword' touched the sneering 'lips' of the Basilisk. The energy that released around the blade, the Cosmic Energy, the Aethreal energy exploded in a mighty cavalcade of light and destructive intent.

The Basilisk was lucky it didn't survive, as most of the upper portions of it's head was now removed, a storm of blood erupting from the place it's head used to be. Crimson blood drenched Harry, with the child staring forward with wide eyes.

"Hah...aha-hah..." Harry panted out heavily, his chest and shoulder's heaving with each drawn out breath.

"You..." Tom muttered, staring at the child. "...Born in Blood...Now does it feel? The rush? The feeling of having such an enemy, an enemy that gave you such horror, such strife...die? Because of the effort _you_ put into it?" He asked.

Harry stared at the dropping corpse of the Basilisk, his mind numb. Like before, when he sent Ouroboros to kill the Troll, he felt nothing. Other than satisfaction at slaying his enemy, that he did a good job.

"Hmhm...hehe-haha!" Tom laughed manically, causing Harry to slowly turn and look towards him. "Now I get it. I know how you beat the future me...it's an inevitability. People like you, are born once a generation. You...are just like me." The Dark Lord admitted.

"I...I...am nothing like you..." Harry muttered, as his body began to tremble in anger.

Slowly Tom licked his lips, as he watched the child flare up in magic, his anger fueling the magic around him. He began to channel magic, creating an array of affects, permafrost formed along the walls with the candles illuminating the chamber began to glow a bright blue hue.

"...I can see it now. It's only a matter of time until you're just...like...me." Tom said with a confident smile on his face.

"Shut up!" Harry snapped, as he charged at Tom and slashed the glowing blue sword at the apparition.

Tom dissolved away for a moment, before he appeared not to far away, laughing to himself. "Just like me! You're going to be just like me!" He chanted over and over, as Harry's eyes landed on Ginny at his feet and the Diary on the ground next to her.

Harry stared at the black book for a moment, before he turned the blade in his grip around, aiming it downwards. "Hmhmhm, now you're going to kill me?! To what? Sate your blood-lust…How much like a Dark Lord, are you?" Tom asked mockingly.

The child gritted his teeth and sneered, as he glanced back at Ron, to see he was unconscious underneath a shattered statue. He looked down towards Ginny, to see his best friend's kid sister, dead at his feet. His eyes slowly looked up and focused on Tom. "I'm tired of hearing you're voice, so _die_!" He hissed out, as he slammed the blade down, stabbing the diary with the tip of the blade.

The blade released a burst of Cosmic Energy which vaporized the Horcrux. Tom stared at Harry in shock, before he slowly looked down; his legs were in a blaze of bright blue energy. "Hm...hmhm...hehe-haha!" Tom laugh cackled insanely. "So you decided to kill me, that's something I would've done, Potter! I don't know what my fate will be on the other side! But I know my soul is saved, by the fact this world will have a tormentor as equally as twisted as I! Now go on and live a very long life for me, Potter! We are the same you and I, the same messenger of Chaos…The Crawling Chaos!" He raved manically, as his soul was burnt up into blue flakes of flickering energy.

There was a loud metallic clank, as Harry dropped the sword, causing the bright blue glow around it to vanish. As he slowly sunk down to his knees. He slowly looked at his hands, to see his fingers and palms were trembling.

' _Just like me...just like me...just like me…'_ Harry thought to himself, over and over. He closed his eyes tight and gritted his teeth. "...I'll...I'll never be like you." He said to himself, and as he closed his eyes tight; in the darkness he saw bright blue dancing sprites. And as he looked at them, he felt...warmth.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly, keeping his eyes shut to see the darkness and what was therein.

Within the darkness, a faint visage of the Eldritch creature he saw earlier flickered into existence. ' _ **I am the last of those who opposed the machinations of the universe. I helped gave each reality breath and shape and form, billions of years ago. Am the last of my kind, who rose up against the tyranny of the Keepers, before my kind was ruthlessly destroyed. I am the last Apothican."**_ A guttural mockery of human speech expressed.

The visage of a glowing long sword entered Harry's mind, the Eldritch creature dragged it's clawed tendrils along it's pristine blade.

 _ **'I was sealed within a powerful material near the core of this planet…in the universe I tried to change; I had to exist within a limbo. As I watched the failure of my loss...it's only by chance, that metal happened to be mined by what you know as Goblins. It's by chance that same metal was purified and then used to form the Sword of Gryffindor. And it was by chance that your magic resonated with the being inside…'**_ It explained.

Harry reached out and grabbed the sword at his feet, as he ran the hand along the blade. "…Chance...I...don't believe that..." He muttered.

' _ **You are correct, it wasn't chance. This...is a plan I placed before I fell. Billions of years ago, think of every little interaction. How every thing seems to bring you to your current moment, how every event adds up to this...time. No matter what happened, you would always face the Basilisk here. And you would be granted use of the Sword Gryffindor…'**_ The Eldritch entity informed.

"W-what are you talking about? W-why would you want me to have this?" Harry asked unsure.

' _ **Because Desolate Outlier, I need you're help.'**_ The Apothican informed.

Harry exhaled. "...What with" He questioned quietly.

' _ **A Revolution.'**_ The Eldritch Entity responded, before Harry opened his eyes and the blue sprites dancing in his vision vanished. Harry looked away from the sword and towards Ginny, before he reached out and put his hand on her face, and closed her eyes.

Harry glanced away and looked at the scorch mark, where the Tom's Diary once was. ' _..Just like me...just like me...just like me…'_ The words of the Dark Lord laughed over and over through his mind. "...Just...like…me…" Harry muttered softly.

–

 **Now**

The sound of light boots crunching along sand came from a trio of individuals, walking across a long dozen kilometer wide landscape.

One individual was looking around, despite the horror she felt...this was unreal. Blake was being ushered forward by Neo, as they and Nui walked _inside_ Harry's trunk.

Blake looked around at the massive spanning area, which laid _inside_ his trunk. The sky was filled with dark clouds, with an overcast of probable rain. The area shook, as the area was illuminated by a bright burst of crimson energy. However the energy was enveloped in a bright violet light, of cascading light and gravity.

Nui's, Blake's and Neo's hair were blown back by several bursts of kinetic energy, as the visage of a towering bright blue behemoth was seen not to far away. A bright black and green dot seemed to flicker around the massive humanoid behemoth for a few moments, creating distorting hits; which caused the ground to tremble and the consecutive shocks of kinetic energy to flare out into visible shock waves.

"...W-what is that?" Blake nervously asked, her legs shaking.

Nui narrowed her eye towards the distance. "...Look's like Madara's Susanoo. It's fighting...hmm..." She sounded with suspicion. "Come on." She instructed, as she turned and walked towards a location near the entrance of the area. There was a small open facility, some chairs for lounging around and resting after training; as well compartments for weapons, it also had the controls for the training area's settings.

Neo looked around, while she had been in the trunk a few times. It was truly a wonder that such a massive space fit inside a small construct. ' _It's kinda like me...Large amount of fun, inside a fun little body!'_ Neo thought with a smile.

She turned and looked at Nui, to see her 'sister' was fiddling with the controls. "What's...gonna happen to me?" Blake asked quietly, her bow flat against her head.

"I'm letting Daddy know I'm here. As fun as the idea of getting smashed by a fourty-meter tall Goliath, I'd rather my body remain intact! I can't have sex if my body's broken!" Nui admitted, before she glanced up and smiled. "Or maybe I can!" She added, as she adjusted the gravity of the training field for a few moments, sending Blake and Neo to the ground; more so the former than the latter.

Ironically enough, the world of Remnant was a bit smaller than Earth, it's Gravitational Force being noticeably weaker; comparable to that of Venus'. It was one of the reasons why Harry was noticeably stronger and faster on the planet; it was much easier to move. All Nui did was raise the gravity in the training area, from Remnants Gravitational Force of 'Seven point Seven Meters/Second Squared' to an even 'Ten meters by seconds squared' just slightly above Earth's own Gravity.

The sudden rise in gravity was able to floor a surprised Blake, sending her to her knees. While Neo was forced to kneel for a moment, before she pushed herself up against the force and stood. Nui herself just smiled and seemed completely unfazed by the sudden shift in gravity.

"I...I can't…" Blake muttered, her body not strong enough to fight against the intense gravity. She was barely able to keep on her hands and knees.

"Oh yeah, you only have your speed, agility and precision; you didn't devote any of your SPECIAL points to Strength!" Nui chirped out happily.

"P-please..." Blake chocked out, her skin forming sweat.

Nui looked away from her and towards the distant battle, to see the Susanoo Madara cast vanish. It seemed her little raise the gravity alerted the others to the fact someone else was there. After a moment, she adjusted and lowered the gravity again to Remnant's natural Gravity.

Blake released a sigh of relief, as she felt the immense weight on her body subside. Neo herself closed her eyes and her tension vanished. Despite the fact she was helping her 'sister' she was rarely in Beacon; choosing to team with Harry when he was in his alter-ego. She was in his trunk a few times, and only used it to train twice. One time, where she and Nui fought against Harry, with the Sorcerer having buffed himself up with _Art of Quickening_ Spell, allowing him to move at immense speeds, as well as another spell which amped up his body. To say she and Nui were beaten, was a sound statement.

The other training was more of a fun fight between her and Nui, which involved Harry watching. It...well, it didn't stay a fun fight; and turned into more of a game of trying to get the other _off_.

Blake looked away from the two girls and hoped to find an exit to the field, as soon as she was forced to enter. The 'entrance' melted into the area and blended in.

She suddenly jumped when she heard the sound of clanking metal, she turned and saw the imposing and intimidating stature of Harry's teammate, Madara. He was fully decked in his usual battle attire; Blake had only seen him wear when they first met in the Emerald Forest.

He stood at full height, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. That was until Blake noticed something about his eyes, they weren't the usual onyx black she usually saw in passing glances, or even the occasional time they were crimson. Now, right now, his eyes were a dull purple, with a pattern of consecutive rings spreading out, in a rippling fashion.

There was another thud, causing Blake to turn and she saw something that certainly surprised her. It was Harry's other teammate, Grimmjow. But he looked far more feral than he usually did; with obvious animal-like features. His hair was long and glowing, with the marking around his eyes being larger and extending into his ears, which had become cat-like. His body was covered in a white-ceramic like armor, with a slender whip-like tail. He had black cat-like claws and paws, his whole body was radically different to put it simply.

' _What...are you a Faunus too? What's with your eyes...what...who are you people…'_ Blake thought, looking from Grimmjow to Madara.

There was a third sound, as a faint crack was heard. Blake turned and she could guess who she was going to see, but she took a startled step back at what she saw. She saw Harry, except he was shirtless; revealing a toned and scared body. She stared at his chest and arms, noticing a set of long tattoos adorning his biceps and chest, taking the form of black and green coiled up chains, at the ends were metal hooks in the shape of serpent-heads.

The thing about the tattoos though, was that they moved. Blake stared openly at his body, her lips parting a bit.

"D-Daddy, what happened to you!?" Nui asked, a tone of worry in her voice, snapping Blake out of her trance.

Blake then noticed something else, she seemed to have missed...or was to distracted to notice. His arms were bloody, his stomach was covered in blood, and the places around his joints were covered in burns.

Harry exhaled, as he looked down at himself and shook his head. "It's nothing, really." He admitted.

Nui turned and glared at Grimmjow and Madara. "If you so much as hurt a hair on my Daddy's head..." She trailed off, a wicked smile forming on her face. "...I'll kill you." She stated.

"Pfft, fucking kill me, my ass!" Grimmjow responded, not at all threatened by Nui. As Spiritual Energy flared around him, as he released his Resurreccion; the ceramic armor fading into dust and coalescing into a single katana blade.

"We did not hurt Black-dono, he did more damage to us; than we did to him." Madara admitted plainly.

Nui turned and looked at Harry in concern, as he held up a hand to his wounded stomach; before a faint green glow formed. Summoning Magic to accelerate the healing process; once didn't need to be an expert healer to heal with Magic. Magic was 'Life-force Energy', it naturally rejuvenated and invigorated cells. That's why wizards could live hundreds of years; because they had so much Magic running through them, it kept their cells in a much more pristine shape. Healing Magic came naturally to almost any Wizard or Sorcerer; those that wanted to heal. Admittedly, if one wanted to heal quickly and do complex procedures, one had to know human biology.

"D-Daddy...what's going on?" She asked worried for her father, as she reached out and put a hand on his forearm.

"I'm training..." Harry admitted curtly. "…The enemy we face; aren't human. Do you remember that creature we fought in the forest?" He questioned, causing Blake to purse her lips as she listened to the conversation.

Nui nodded. "Uh-huh! It was our first victory!" She chirped out.

Harry slowly shook his head. "That was one Keeper Servant, an apparition; a mockery of even the depths of their powers. They manipulated the inner workings of this reality, allowing a creature to mutate from just a few Grimm. That creature was limited by the rules of this reality, using attacks that can only be seen in this reality. It took our combined effort to take down _one servant_." He stated.

He turned and looked at Madara. "Granted you were in your primary state, with only your base Sharingan Abilities, and without Wood Release..." He stated, and turned to look at Grimmjow. "...And you without your Resurreccion." He commented, before he looked at Nui. "And you...without using...t _hat_." He muttered in a more quiet tone, causing Nui to look down.

"The thing is, the Keeper of this reality can create an army of such creatures, and if it's inclined to...it can remove the limits it placed, or even impose new abilities. The Keeper gave it's servant that ability to use Aura and the ability to channel a fragment of the Aether's awesome power. What's to say it doesn't give it's next set of servants Chakra, Reiatsu, Devil-Fruit Abilities; or all three? Why not give a servant a Zanpakuto with Banki, a Kekkai Genkai, or Haki?" Harry asked, looking at his allies.

Madara and Grimmjow shared a glance; Harry did promise them a powerful enemy. "The Keeper didn't think of us as a threat when it sent the Servant, but with our combined strength we struck it down. And now it knows. We have to prepare...and I've devised of a way to kill a Keeper." He admitted.

Nui tilted her head. "But Daddy, you told me. You _can't_ kill a Keeper. It's physically impossible. Only a Keeper can kill a Keeper. You said they exist on a different plane existence...that's why it was going to be my job to do _that_." She admitted.

Harry glared at her. "I…I was wrong. You aren't going to do _that_ to take down the Keepers...I won't...I won't allow it..." He muttered as he glanced off, refusing to even think about his original plan he had for Nui and the Keepers. He was dumb then, short sighted.

"Ah, anyone else lost here?" Grimmjow asked, glancing at Madara and Neo.

Neo shrugged, she was in the dark about this thing apparently. "I am unaware as to what this conversation's about, as well." Madara admitted, as he closed his eyes.

Harry looked away from Nui, avoiding her single eye. "The thing is; I've developed a way to reach the plain the Keepers exist on...if only temporarily." He admitted.

"Is that why you're body's all messed up?" Nui asked, crossing her arms.

Harry raised his left hand and stared at it, as he opened and closed his fingers. "Unfortunately, the process in which I achieve such dizzying heights of power and staggering insight into reality around me. I must take in a decent amount of power from the Aether itself. Such power concentrated inside me; my body warps on a sub-atomic level and it can't contain energy like that for long." He admitted, as his hand was engulfed in a green glow again and he began to heal himself, as he took a seat in one of the many chairs in the small lounging area.

Blake kept her eyes on Harry, without his constant and perpetual evil smile and his mocking tone; he was actually pretty intelligent. She had no idea what these 'Keepers' where, but she did remember the monster they saw in the Emerald Forest. And she saw the damage it tanked and created; if that thing was an underpowered servant of these 'Keepers', than there was a much more powerful enemy lurking around, more dangerous than Harry, if even _he_ was afraid of it.

"Well, Daddy to change the tone of this conversation! Look what I got!" Nui cheered, as she and Neo took up sides around Blake and held their arms out, in a dramatic-show off manner.

Harry's eyes landed on Blake, before they went wide. "What are you doing here...what is she doing here!?" He demanded angrily, looking at Nui, causing the girl to shrink back.

"I...she made a contract with me, I own her." Nui responded weakly, expecting a different reaction.

Harry turned and glared at Blake. "Why did you make a contract with Nui, didn't your teammates warn you!?" He asked irritated.

Blake looked away from him, feeling perhaps Harry wasn't the one who sent Nui to ruin her life. "...I...I don't recall them telling me...they may have." She muttered unsure. For the past month she had been largely ignoring what her team talked about, especially in relation to Harry.

Harry turned to Nui. "Why did you do this?" He asked.

"She...was being rude to you. And she was going to start investigated you, Daddy...I just…wanted to protect you..." Nui mumbled, looking down.

"How am I going to explain the fact that Blake is your bloody slave to Ruby, Weiss and Yang!?" He demanded.

"You don't tell them." Nui weakly responded.

Madara leaned close towards Harry. "This isn't the kind of thing that just 'blows over'. People will notice." He advised. "I might suggest using a Sharingan Genjutsu on this one, make her forget." He stated.

Harry glanced at Madara, Sharingan Genjutsu and normal Genjutsu operated on different rules. Normal Genjutsu worked by riding along a person's Chakra Pathways and infecting their Nervous System. Since most people don't have a Chakra Network outside of Madara's reality, it didn't work on most people. But Sharingan Genjutsu worked different rules. The Sharingan Genjutsu attacks the brain directly through eye-contact, working more like advanced hypnosis. It bypasses the need of infecting the Nervous System, and attacking the brain, the organ that controls the Nervous System. It's the reason how Madara controlled the Nine-Tails, a being composed of just chakra and lacked a Nervous System; or how Sasuke controlled Manda, even though it was a Sage Creature and in turn lacked _any_ chakra. The Sharingan Genjutsu is woefully superior, lacking the limitations of normal illusions.

Harry turned and looked to Blake, to see she was looking terrified, her eyes darting from Nui, to Madara, to himself. She was sickly pale, soaked in sweat and was trembling like a leaf. Truth was, he didn't know what to do with her. His original plan was just to give her to Adam when he arrived at Beacon, opting to just avoid her all together until that happened.

That was made much harder when she was teamed with Ruby, Yang and Weiss. If he interacted with them, he usually interacted with Blake. Her instincts were sharp enough to detect him as a threat, and so she reacted accordingly in her own...narrow way.

Now, he didn't know what to do with her. Harry knew Adam was going to just kill her, probably in front of the majority of the White Fang. Adam was more or less in love with his cause, instead of a person. He wouldn't do to Blake, what Harry had done to say Pyrrha or Kali. Harry wanted to give Adam what he said he would, but he also didn't want to tell her Team what happened to Blake. They _would_ notice and they would try and help her, it was who they were.

He had to do something now. Harry's eyes were focused on Blake, her eyes darting around nervously, before they landed on him and their eyes connected. He could see the absolute terror in her eyes, they were watering up. Harry didn't have his usual smile or any mocking gesture, he just looked back at her with an unsure look. He didn't know how to proceed.

What he did now, how he would act right at this moment would decide how the girls he lov...he liked a lot would react. If he gave Blake to Nui, if she destroyed her mind; if she turned out like her mother. They would know, no amount of Genjutsu would cover it up. If he inserted himself into Blake's past like he did with Glynda, it would conflict with what she knew now and it would cause her mind to break. And if he tried to change how she saw things, if he tried to get her on his side, she'd show the least amount of change; but it carried the largest amount of risk. She would retain everything about her and if he wasn't thorough enough, as soon as she had the slightest bit of freedom she'd escape.

"Madara, Grimmjow..." Harry said, as he motioned with his head to the area away from them.

Madara glanced at the spanning training ground, before he looked back at Harry and nodded. "Let's go." He spoke to Grimmjow, before he vanished.

"...I wanted to see what he'd do..." Grimmjow muttered, as he vanished in the sound of static.

Harry remained seated, as Neo pushed Blake forward, forcing the cat-Faunus to kneel in front of him. Nui and Neo stood at Blake's sides, while the Sorcerer remained looking at the girl.

"P-Please, I-I-I'm sorry I was judgmental! I-I Promise, I won't even look at you again!" Blake pleaded, her eyes filled with tears. However, Harry just stared at her blankly. "I-I'll respect you! Look, see!" She urgently said, as she bent forward and planted a kiss on his boot, before she pulled back.

"Y-you don't have to do anything to me! I-I'll do it myself! Just let me go, please!" She continued to beg, causing Nui and Neo to share a glance. The former rolled her eye and the latter shook her head in disappointment, _this_ girl was supposed to be a threat to their Father?

Blake lunged forward and grabbed a hold of Harry's leg and she buried her face against it. "N-Nui, told me...she was...she was...I don't want that to happen to me, please!" She begged and pleaded, having heard Nui brag about all the _wonderful_ things she was going to do to the Cat Faunus.

Harry stared at her and decided what he was going to do, before he held up four fingers. "Four choices." He informed, as he looked at Blake.

"H-huh, what?" Blake asked unsure, slowly raising her tear stained face to meet Harry's own face.

"The first Semester at Beacon is over, with a short two-week reprieve. Allowing students to go home and see their families. Within those two weeks, you are going to be mine." Harry stated seriously, it was a fact. He couldn't really let her go right now, she'd ruin a hell of a lot of planning. "There are going to be four things that can happen to you...the first one, is that I erase your memories of these events. But I'll implement programing into your mind making you a docile slave to me, you'll do everything I want with a smile on your face." Harry bluffed, he couldn't really do that without destroying her mind.

"I could insert my presence into your past, making you believe and know, you've known me since you were but a wee-lass, making you almost impossibly trusting towards me. But with what you know now, it could conflict with what I insert, making your psyche shatter. Reducing you to a catatonic state, a vegetable. And Nui would just have her way with you until you pass." Harry said casually, causing Blake to shudder in horror, as she cast a glance up towards a smiling Nui.

"The third choice is that I just give you to Nui for two weeks, and let her do what she does best." Harry said with a shrug.

Blake's eyes widened in horror. "Please, anything but that!" She begged, as she wrapped her arms around his leg and hugged it tight.

"Or, I can just chalk this up to a bad experience, kill you and give your team irrefutable evidence you just abandoned them and rejoined the White Fang." Harry stated, holding up four fingers.

Blake stared at him with wide watery eyes. Those all sounded...horrible. There was no way she could choose such a Hell, from four equally tormenting Hells. "...Please...there must be something I can do, those all are….awful..." She muttered in resignation. She knew her team trusted Harry more than they trusted her, she knew everyone held a trust of him, that she herself never had. She was a pariah, be her own actions she demonized herself...no one would miss her. Even if she died...no one would care. And that...that broke her heart.

Harry stared at Blake, as he watched the emotions rushing across her face; he took notice of the expression she had. And a part of him kinda felt bad for her. He didn't feel sorry for her, she did all this herself, and he really lacked the ability to feel sorry for people that he had no attachment towards. But he did feel responsible in some small manner. "...Or...there is a fifth option." He said off the cuff, not planning this one.

Blake looked up at him with hope. "…P-please…" She muttered.

"You shadow me." Harry said, causing Blake to incline her head. "For one week out of the two weeks, you're in my care. You'll follow me around, and I'll show you what you're so oblivious too. I'll show you things that will shatter your resolve, tell you things that will make you question your own existence. You'll follow me around; and you'll learn about the man you hate so much." He stated, causing Blake to slowly look down.

Her bow was flat against her head, her eyes were downcast. "You would...give me a chance? Why...I've been...so horrible to you." Blake muttered.

"I'm giving you a chance, because you're friends with Yang, Ruby and Weiss. You may have treated them badly, but they still want the best for you." Harry stated, causing the Cat Faunus to slowly look down.

"I thought you were just...using them." Blake admitted, as she looked back up at him.

She shrunk back when she noticed Harry glaring at her. "You assume so much about me, you don't even know who I am!" He said with an angry tone.

There is that old thing, telling someone who appeared to be angry, to calm down. But that usually only aggravates them, because in their mind; they weren't angry. They didn't think of themselves as angry, but calling them that, was an easy way to aggravate them, to set them off. It was the same with Harry, he was well aware how he manipulated people easily, he was well aware he could change people's perspective on events. But when people ' _knew_ ', when they _seemed to assume_ he was manipulating people, people he cared about. When he wasn't, when he tried so hard to make sure he wasn't twisting them, because he cared for them. It really, really set him off. He got angry at Coco for assuming he was manipulating Weiss, when he just wanted to help her.

"The other week, you'll be in the wonderful care of my daughter, Nui." Harry said with a wicked smile, causing Blake to look from the Sorcerer, to a smiling Nui. "We'll alternate days; today. You'll rest up, but tomorrow. You'll be at Nui's mercy and the day after that; you'll be in my care." He explained. "You know I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not going to do what Nui plans. But you'll have to choose, Blake. Do you want two weeks with Nui, do you want your mind wiped and reprogrammed, be turned to a vegetable, die...or the last choice?" He asked.

Blake looked down, her eyes darting from side to side, as she tried to think through this. "...I...I...I want...the last one." She muttered, feeling like it was the one that didn't hurt her so much.

Harry glanced away from the cat Faunus. "Nui." He said uncaringly.

" _Oui Papa!"_ Nui chirped happily.

Blake shrunk back, when Nui placed her hand on the back of the cat Faunus' neck. "Come on now, kitty. Time for some rest, we have so much _fun_ to do tomorrow!" Nui said happily. Blake looked down with a far off expression in her eyes, as she was dragged off by the artificial human.

When the two were gone, Neo turned and gave Harry an unsure look. He noticed it. "What's with that face?" He asked. Neo glanced off and put a hand on her hip, and gave him an expression that said 'Did you really do that?'.

"I'm not going soft, if that's what you're thinking." Harry responded. "With a time limit, Nui will try to cram in as much fun in with Blake, pardon the pun, with the limited time she has. With Kali, Nui had time and so she was lax in breaking her down. But, Nui with a time-limit will go to much more extreme measures. With the small breaks it gave with Kali, the woman was practically begging for me to never leave her alone with Nui. With Blake…I think she'll take all the time she can spend with me, and it'll give her perspective...things can always get _worse_." He stated.

Harry turned and glanced at Neo, to see she was licking her lips. Her own sadistic side reveling in the idea. She started to stalk forward, her hips swaying as she stepped. Harry watched as Neo climbed into his lap, her chest pressing against his.

"The idea of breaking her turns you on, does it?" Harry asked, causing Neo to enthusiastically nod her head in agreement.

There was a smacking sound, causing Neo to released a faint yelp in surprise. Harry firmly palmed her tight rear, causing Neo to look down at him with a wide smirk on her face, as she sat in his lap. Her unique hair hung down, ticking Harry's cheeks as he looked up at her. She slowly leaned down and pressed her lips against his.

–

 _ **An hour or so later**_

"Oh geez, I can't believe a semester has already gone by!" Ruby said, squealing in excitement.

Standing next to her, Weiss was rolling her eyes. "Only you can be excited by time moving in a liner fashion." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, leave her be!" Yang responded, defending her excited little sister.

"I wasn't picking on her, if that's what you're thinking, Yang. I was just baffled. One semester is over, we still have like a dozen more left." Weiss stated.

"Why do you hate fun, Weiss?" Yang asked, crossing her arms.

"A-I-I do not hate fun!" Weiss staunchly argued.

"Fun Hater." Ruby mumbled, pouting her lips.

"Who's hating fun?" Harry asked, as he walked passed the Team RWBY dorm. The trio of girls arguing outside of their room.

"Weiss/Ice-Queen." Ruby and Yang admitted, causing Weiss to huff.

"I am not an Ice Queen, and I do not hate fun!" Weiss responded sternly, as she stamped her foot in indignation.

"She's right..." Harry said, as he came up behind Weiss and snaked his arms around her waste and hugged her from behind. His chin rested on her white hair, as he looked at Yang and Ruby. "...She can't _hate_ fun, we have it all night long, every night!" He teased, as he closed his eyes and a mocking smile spread across his face.

Weiss blushed and she crossed her arms, at such a lewd statement being said with such blatant apathy. "D-don't say such things in public! P-people will think things!" Weiss argued.

"Yeah, that you hate fun!" Ruby teased, not really put of with Harry showing Weiss some affection. Weiss scowled at her partner.

Yang however was glared at Harry, who was hugging Weiss from behind. "Hey-hey, over here!" She commanded, using two fingers to beckon him to her.

"Sorry Ice-Princes, it seems the Fiery Queen wants some attention..." Harry said, as he rested his chin over Weiss' shoulder. Said white haired girl turned her head, before she lightly pecked him on the lips.

He released her and walked over towards Yang, before she roughly enveloped him in a hug. "A-omph!" Harry sounded in surprise, when Yang hugged him with her enhanced strength.

"What's this about, you hugging Weiss first!?" Yang questioned, as she held Harry in a bone-crushing hug.

"Love you too..." Harry said dryly.

"Don't try to sweet talk me, buster!" Yang responded, as she released him from her hug and narrowed her eyes at him. "I am the prime recipient of hugs, not Weiss. When you want to give some hugs, just give them _all_ to mama!" She said, motioning to herself.

Harry mockingly saluted at her. "Yes, Sir." He said sarcastically, getting a set of giggles from Ruby. That was before he was hugged lightly by the cloaked silver-eyed girl.

"Aren't you excited, Harry! We're going on break, for two weeks!" Ruby happily rambled out. "I can't wait for all the fun we're all going to have! We're going to go home, visit Dad! Visit Uncle Qrow! Go to our family house in the woods! We're going to go boating, we're going to go biking! We're going to go camping!" She said, her voice getting high-pitched as she started to loose her breath.

Yang put a hand on Ruby's cloak and pulled up the hood to cover the girl's face. "Alright chatter-box, calm down." She said casually.

"W-what's this about camping! I did not agree to that!" Weiss stated.

Harry glanced at Weiss in surprise. "Wait, you're going with them on break?" He asked curiously.

Weiss looked away, as she fiddled with her hands. "It's nothing really. They were heading to their home, and well...they invited me." She admitted, having been disowned by her Father and all. She really didn't have a place to go, though she could've just bunked in Beacon for the time. But with the fact that Blake apparently went on break early, without telling them. And with Ruby and Yang going to visit their Dad, Weiss didn't want to be alone.

"Yeah, do you wanna come!?" Ruby asked excited.

"Come and stay with you two, and meet your Dad? The same Dad, who has two daughters in which I have a harem with..." Harry said, with a very forced smile. "...Sounds like a wonderful idea!" He said sarcastically.

"Yay! I can't wait for you two..." Ruby started.

"Ruby...I think he's being sarcastic." Yang stated.

"Owwh..." Ruby whined out, causing Harry to roll his eyes. Her whine wasn't as annoying as Nui's, he wasn't going to change his mind here. "Why not?" She asked.

"I think it'll be a bit awkward." He admitted.

"Y-yeah, Ruby. I think he's right in this instance. We both can't go up to dad and say, 'Here's our Boyfriend!'. Dad'll probably try and kick Harry's ass." Yang admitted, she didn't know how to break the idea to her dad.

"But Yang, didn't our dad...you know...with your mom...and my mom?" Ruby asked weakly.

"...At different times!" Yang said in exasperation. "Not at the same time...we gotta come up with a game plan, and suddenly springing it up with him, ain't gonna work. And with Weiss there, and with both of them, you know..." She trailed off.

"It'll be really, really, really awkward." Harry insisted.

"Heh, more than that." Yang agreed.

"Your dad must care a lot about you guys...I must admit, I'm kinda jealous." Weiss muttered.

"Hey, you'll get to meet him too. And if we're all a family, he'll be your dad too!" Ruby said optimistically.

"...But be careful, he makes really bad puns and jokes." Yang admitted.

"Geez, you're the one to talk about making bad jokes and puns." Harry muttered quietly.

Yang slowly turned and looked at him, her eyes bright red. "...What's the supposed to mean?" She asked darkly.

Harry held his hands up in a mock surrender. "Your humor is far too cerebral for my puny mind, forgive me." He said dryly.

Yang's eyes returned to their usual lilac and she gave him a teasing grin, as she punch him in the shoulder. "I'm just messing with you, wimp." She teased.

"Ha...haha." Harry said, making an obvious and forced fake laugh. "So, when are you all leaving?" He asked.

"Are you gonna miss us?" Yang asked.

"Depends." Harry said dismissively.

"Oh, he'll miss us." Yang reassured, giving Ruby and Weiss a wink. "He just doesn't wanna say it. Afraid he won't sound all manly." She jeered, trying to goad him into saying 'he'll miss them'.

Harry rolled his eyes at Yang's attitude, but on the inside he was smiling; finding it endearing. "I'll miss you all..." He said.

"See I told..." Yang started.

"...I mean, who else will keep my bed all nice and toasty. No one else can do it better than you, Fire-Cracker." Harry finished with a mocking smile.

Yang narrowed her eyes and pointed her finger at him. "You win this round, Snake-Eyes. But mama will come back, _with a vengeance_!" She said, in a mockingly sinister voice.

"I'd be scared of that, Yang. If you didn't sound so _hot_." Harry joked, causing Yang to blush faintly, being both complimented and punned at the same time for her fiery personality.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow." Weiss stated, wanting to end the banter. She liked Yang, she really liked Harry; and she didn't mind the Harem. But that didn't mean she liked watching them...interact.

"Yeah, we have our bags packed and everything!" Ruby admitted.

"Packed? You just zoomed around, leaving a mess of rose petals and shoved all your clothes into one case!" Weiss argued.

"You call shoving, I call packing; same thing." Ruby argued uncaringly, waving off Weiss' comment.

"Argh, why do I even put up with you!?" Weiss said, shaking her head.

"Because you _love me_!" Ruby teased.

Weiss exhaled sharply, as she pointed a finger at Ruby. "…That may be the case, but do not take advantage of my altruism!" She stated.

Ruby tilted her head and gave Weiss a worried look. "Oh Weiss, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had mental problems." She said sadly, causing Weiss to blink a few times in obvious surprise.

"...She said Altruism...not Autism…how did you even get those two mixed up?" Harry asked dryly, as he rubbed his forehead.

Ruby inclined her head in Harry's direction and pursed her lips. "Huh?" She sounded.

Harry glanced up for a moment and decided to ignore Ruby's 'dumb moment', it was like her using a bread knife all over again. "Before you leave, do any of you have any plans tonight?" He asked curiously.

Yang shrugged, Weiss pursed her lips and shook her head. "We didn't have any prior plans, no." Weiss admitted.

"So, what about before you leave? Wanna use some of that cash you got to rent out a nice hotel room. I get some booze, and all four of us have a little party for surviving the semester?" Harry offered.

Yang cast a glance at Ruby and Weiss. "Maybe…if you get some of those nice tasting drinks!" Yang said with a wide smile. "The fruity tasting ones!" She said excitedly.

"I...wouldn't be opposed." Weiss muttered.

"W-what would I drink?" Ruby asked curiously.

"...I don't think Malt Liquor would be a good thing for you. How do you like chocolate milk and coffee?" Harry asked curiously.

Ruby's eyes lit up. "Oh I love it!" She admitted.

"...She doesn't need coffee." Yang said dryly, crossing her arms. That was the _last_ thing Ruby ever needed.

Harry cast a glance at Yang, before he looked at Ruby. "Alright, Mudslides for you…and for me, I'll get myself some Whiskey." He planned.

"Oh, that's what Uncle Qrow likes to drink!" Ruby admitted happily.

"That's...nice I guess." He admitted unsure.

"So, I'll get us a nice hotel room...you get the booze..." Weiss listed, before looking at Ruby and Yang. "...What will you two be doing?" She asked.

Yang wrapped an arm around Ruby and grinned fully. "We'll take the liberty of being the cute girls at this little party! Every party's gotta have cute girls." She insisted.

"Ah, b-b...Harry, can you believe this!?" Weiss demanded.

Harry slowly nodded. "It's true, most parties are pretty dull without cute girls." He admitted, causing Weiss to scoff.

"Not that, dummy. I'm talking about the fact they don't wanna contribute!" Weiss stated.

"Ruby's fifteen, so she can't really buy anything fun and Yang's broke." Harry stated, causing Ruby and Yang to nod.

"I got nothing." Yang admitted, as she pulled out some of her empty pockets.

"I have twenty Lien! Will this help!?" Ruby asked happily, as she opened up her small 'wallet' which looked like a plushy Ammo Case.

Weiss snatched it from Ruby, causing the girl to 'eep'. "Yes, it will." Weiss stated, only for Harry to take it out of her hand.

"No, it won't." Harry responded, as he handed it back to Ruby.

"Ooh..." Ruby sounded, as she looked at the Lien and put it back in her plushy purse.

"It will!" Weiss insisted.

"...Where's this coming from?" Harry asked, looking at the white haired girl.

Weiss looked from Harry, to Yang and to Ruby. "It's just…I really want this...you know...us to work. But...I don't want to be the one always giving here." She admitted.

"Oh, Weiss..." Ruby whined out, as she quickly pulled the girl into a hug. "…Don't feel that way. It's just...you know, you're kind of a Millionaire now. And we, don't really have any money to give." She admitted.

Weiss looked down at Ruby, as the girl was hugging her. The white haired girl closed her eyes and exhaled through her nose. "It's fine...I understand. I just want you all to know, I don't want to be some piggy bank that pays for all our expenses." She admitted.

"Wellllll, that's what he's for!" Yang said, jabbing her thumbs at Harry.

"Oh fuck off..." Harry responded, as he gave Yang a look. "...I'm surly not going to pay for all of your 'expenses'." He stated, he heard of Yang's massive tab in a local club.

"Yeah you are." Yang responded casually, waving off his displeasure. "So, tonight. Booze, Hotel, and music! Sounds like a blast to me, and if it's just the four of us...it'll be a big blast." She said, giving Harry a wink.

"Hurry up, I don't want to miss the Airship to Vale!" Weiss insisted, as she grabbed a hold of Ruby and Harry, and lead them down the hall. With Yang following, her hands crossed behind her head.

Not to far away, within an indented door way, stood a shadowed observer. A young man with bright blue eyes and blonde hair watched the four leave, a frown on his face and a pit in his stomach.

' _What are you...Harry?'_ Jaune thought to himself, remembering an all too vivid dream he had a while ago.

– _**A Few Weeks Ago-**_

In the middle of the night, Jaune laid unconscious in the middle of REM sleep; before a faint storm of crimson sprites danced around his temples and then seeped into his skin. He released a faint gasp, before he rolled over in his small bed.

Jaune rested peacefully, before he felt a heat on top of him. "Hm-nmm..." Jaune sounded, as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

His eyes went wide and he became suddenly awake, seeing what he saw, laying on his chest. A completely naked Pyrrha, was laying on top of him. "P-Pyrrha, w-what are you doing?!" He asked in a sudden start.

Pyrrha's lips cringed a bit and her face formed an inhuman expression. "You have let this Desolated Outlier come into our home, into our story and now...we can _never_ be together." 'Pyrrha' said with a sneer.

Jaune looked confused and he blinked, and as soon as he blinked 'Pyrrha' was gone. But at the foot of his bed, Ruby was standing and like Pyrrha, she was completely nude. "Ruby! W-what's going on!? Why are you naked!?" He asked, as he tried to sit up, but he felt an unseen force pin him down.

"I was another possible mate, Jaune. In may forking paths, we could've been together. We could've had a family, found love in one another. But you let this Desolated Outlier come in to our world and twist our minds. My innocent mind, and now. I'm his toy!" 'Ruby' chastised.

"What are you talking about!?" Jaune demanded, having been woken up...or perhaps still asleep. And he was being chastised by Ruby and Pyrrha for things he doesn't know he did, or didn't do.

There was a pair of giggles, causing Jaune to look at the sides of his bed. Yang and Weiss, were resting on their elbows, and equally as naked as the girls before them.

"I thought you loved me, but you watched as the Desolated Outlier come into our world and claim me. You should've fought harder." 'Weiss' stated.

"...Or perhaps changed events in your favor. Made us love you and hate him." 'Yang' commented.

Jaune gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. He had absolutely no idea what they were talking about, but he kept being enticed and distracted by their bare bodies.

"You could've had it all, Jaune. All you need to do, is face the Desolated Outlier. You need to kill him." A new voice informed, as all of the other girls vanished.

Jaune looked up and at the foot of his bed, as a nude woman. And he didn't remotely recognize her. She had pale white skin, ashen black hair and glowing amber eyes. Around her neck was a choker. The visage of Cinder stared down and looked at Jaune, despite the fact he had no idea who she was.

"Outlier!? What are you talking about? Who are you!?" Jaune demanded angrily.

'Cinder' inclined her head, before she raised a hand and conjured up a violet colored ball of flames. "Who am I? Who are you?" She responded, as she hurled it at the bed Jaune slept in, engulfing them all in a bright explosion of violet light.

–

Jaune blinked a few times, as he slowly looked around. He stood on a vast, open field of shimmering silver water, a bright moon in the sky illuminating the liquid.

The blond looked down at the water and almost jumped, having discovered he was standing _on_ it. However his startled reaction subsided, seeing distorting red, white, black and yellow images in the water. Having been distorted by a multitude of dozen strong ripples.

"...What is that?" He muttered, as he knelt down.

" _ **L' hai ymg' mgr'luh**_ ( _So now you see…)"_ A guttural voice spoke, coming out as more of a hum which shook Jaune's mind more then his ears.

Jaune quickly whirled around, only to see a massive visage of shadow elongate along the silver water. The shadow spreading out with faint flickering tendrils and eyes, which flared out in all directions. He stumbled back and looked at the menacing monster in horror. "W-what the hell are you!?" He questioned.

" _ **Ymg' ahor nafl mgr'luh ya?**_ _(You can not see me)"_ The monstrous visage hummed out.

Jaune watched as the shadow writhed and rustled, the tendrils quivering and curling up. He saw as the massive building sized monstrosity condensed into a single entity, forming skin like a humans. After a moment, within seconds, the Eldritch Monstrosity was replaced with a human...or at the very least something that looked human.

"Mmm, it would _sssseem_ you're—dull human. Sense _sss_ can _n-ot_...perceive my true— _form_." The disguised creature said, it's voice sounding off. He would enunciate the wrong words, draw them out, or pause in the wrong moment.

Jaune watched as the person approached him. It was a tall man with pallid skin, pale blue eyes and neatly combed hair. He wore a grey business suit and stood with impeccable posture. He looked far to _normal_ , far too much like an average business man. But Jaune watched as the man's skin ripple faintly, like something was moving underneath it.

"Who are you, what's your name? Where are we?" Jaune fired off multiple questions.

"The who and the _what_ , you might... _say_ are the s- _ame_." The creature responded, as it reached up to his neck and he adjusted the tie of his suit. "We have...hah...many names. Gods, Angels, the Watchers, the Meddlers, The Fixers, the Clean up _crew_ , the bureaucrats, but _ahem..._ our more _used_ n- _ame are_... _The Keepers_." He stated.

"Keepers? The Keepers of what?" Jaune questioned.

"Instead of _lie_ to you, and have our common _pro-blem_ inform you with what he thinks is the _truth_. I have been given... _per-mission_ by my employe _rsss_ to divulge the nece- _ss_ -ary information to the _Outlier_ of this reality." The Keeper informed.

"Outlier...I've heard that a few times, what's that mean?" Jaune questioned.

The human Keeper licked his lips and exhaled in an odd fashion. "We have to work under certain _restrictions_. Despite the popular rumor spread by our... _Friend_. We can not simply _s-nap_ our fingers and destroy reality." The Keeper stated, as it did the motion of snapping his fingers. " _I_ have invested over sixteen billions years into the formation of this _world_ , I will not let some _cancer_ co-rrupt my realities." It stated in revulsion.

"Outliers, are beings created by _us_ to be...ahem, blank slates. _Variables_ that we can chan- _ge_ and t-weak, to how we like. Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Harry Potter, Sam and Dean Winchester, Percy Jackson, et cetera et cetera." The Keeper elaborated. "Depending on the _highest_ bid-der…We will, as you would say, change thing _ss_ up. We'll add...imperfectio _nsss_ in the reality, shaping our Outlier into what the bid-der wishes. Ahem, some would want the Outlier to be the _underd-og,_ some The God, and to some...a _pitiful obtuse_ lo- _ser_. And we make it so." He explained.

Jaune stared at him, almost seething in rage. "Our lives are just what…entertainment!?" He demanded.

"Not all. The O-riginal realities, the original _you..._ is living it's life untempered by our k- _ind_." The Keeper stated.

Jaune looked down at himself. "I'm not...real?" He muttered.

"Do-n't misconstrued what I _ss_ ay. You are real, I am the one who spawned you from the left over carbon from dead star _ss_ bill- _ions_ of years ago. You are simply an alternate version, an Outlier of what Jaune Arc is. I created you to be a _perfect_ copy. I didn't create this _re-ality_ to profit from my investor _ss_ s." The Keeper informed, as he inhaled unnaturally.

"But the Desolated Outlier, he has entered my, your reality. You're h-ome. He's corrupted the reality, twisted it to his own play thing. Using it as a...play- _ground_." The Keeper stated with a sneer, as the skin he wore rippled like water.

It turned and motioned to the spanning silver lake the duo stood on. "This, is your reality. I can _ssee_ everything. You notice the ripples, that were...creat _-ed_?" It asked, causing Jaune to look around and slowly nod. "This _images_ are supposed to be cl- _ear_. I am supposed to know _w-hat_ happens, how it happ- _ensss_. But everything is awash in...chao _sss_ created by him!" He seethed.

"My...employers are not pleased with the idea of this...can _cer_. It is lucky he entered this reality, instead of the...restricted o-ne _ss_. If he entered a reality our... _Investors_ paid for; we would've lost business." He stated.

"Employers...investors, are they both, ah Keepers?" Jaune asked curiously.

The disguised Keeper adjusted his tie and grimaced, hating the idea of being inside a human-skin suit as well as being instructed by his Employers to indulge Jaune's human curiosity. "I'm but Corporate _Man-agement,_ I tend to the worlds I am tasked to watch, and interfere when I have permission to do so. My Bosses, are Keepers, far more powerful and have a low to-lerance for failure. But there _are_ more thing _sss_ that... _exist_ than just us, our _investors_ are beings that you shouldn't get on the w-rong side off...but now, the time for... _questions_ is over. Jaune Arc, you are the Outlier of this reality. And I have a business proposition for you." The Keeper informed.

Jaune glanced down at the rippling water, before he looked at the Keeper. "W-what is it?" He questioned.

"You will be tasked with the... _e-limination of the_ Desolated Outlier." The Keeper instructed, as he held a hand out and closed it. "If you remove the _cancer_ , I will give you the life...of a king...a God. The girl Weiss Schnee, will be yours. She'll adore you. Pyrrha Nikos, your destined fate, you'll be with her. All of the girls you even have a _modicum_ of at-traction towards, yours. Immortality, yours. Timelessness, yours. Anything you can imagine in your Third-Dimensional Brain; I can grant you." The Keeper stated. "But I just need one thing form you...the death of Harry Potter...or as he likes to call himself now, Harry Black." He informed seriously.

"Eliminate this Crawling Chaos from your home, this Outsider that's per-meated and infested every orifice. No tactic be off the table, kill him and I'll grant you _everything_." The Keeper stated.

Jaune looked down and slowly shook his head. "H-how? I-I've seen what he could do...how could I ever face him?" He asked.

"I have taken the _liberty_ of...procur-ing some... _assets_..." The Keeper stated, as he snapped his fingers. Standing behind him, were two individuals frozen in time and space.

Jaune recognized one of them immediately, it was...himself. He saw himself, brandished katana-like blade and a small dagger. His eyes were blazing crimson with a trio of coma-like markings around the pupils. However the other person was a strange one, it was a tall armored being, wearing grey and orange power armor.

"Jaune Arc, meet two _alt-ernate_ yous, Jaune Arc and...Jaune Ar, or as he called himself...Felix." The Keeper stated. "I must admit it was a hassle to...get their Aether Codex. Vector Manipulation, Sharingan Mastery, as well as the knowledge they hold." He stated.

Jaune looked at the apparent alternate version of himself. "I don't know if I can do this…" Jaune muttered, having thought Harry wasn't such a bad person. He may have been a bit creepy and ominous sometimes, but he never hurt Jaune. In fact, he encouraged him to get stronger.

"I _know_ you can do th- _is_. Because...while I can make your _life_ the best heav-en for you...I can also make it hell." The Keeper stated. "I wond _er_ how you'd feel if a horde of Grimm happened _upon_ your family, your darling sisters torn to shreds or perhaps even violated by such _monstrous_ beingsss. Or perhaps; I could make you crippled; having been ripped to pieces by a Grimm as you star-ted your Initiation into Beacon. Or maybe, have Cardin and Pyrrha team up against you, having been disgusted you faked your way into Beacon. Him fucking her right on top of you, as you are forced to watch. Before they give your teachers the information you faked your way in, expell-ing you and ending your _dream_. I have so many ideas...I can make you regret… _living_." He threatened darkly, causing Jaune to tremble fearfully at the Eldritch creature.

"So...instead of giving you a choice between my offer and an unwinnable battle. I've _decided_ to choose for you…" He trailed off, as he snapped his fingers and the two frozen alternate version of Jaune vanished into crimson sprites and they rushed into Jaune.

–

Jaune gasped loudly, as he sat up in his bed. His sheets were soaked in his sweat. He panted loudly, his heart racing, before he looked around. His eyes landed on a sleeping Pyrrha, before they fell downcast. He closed his eyes and then opened them, revealing his dark blue eyes were now blazing red Sharingan.

"…What...do I do?" He asked himself quietly, as his eyes began to water and he rested his face in his hands. "...I don't know what to do..." He muttered.

– _ **Now**_

Across Vale, with a tall Hotel Building; there was the faint sound of shifting fabric. Harry pulled a long comforter up along a queen sized bed. Laying on the bed, were an unconscious Ruby, Weiss and Yang. Ruby and Weiss were curled up next to each other, while Yang was sprawled out. Harry covered them up in a thick blanket. He stared at Yang for a moment, before he reached out and brushed some of the golden locks from her face. He smiled faintly before he turned around and took a step away from the bed.

Harry walked passed a table, which had a few empty glass bottles. He picked up a half-filled bottle of whiskey, before he poured himself a small glass, before he opened the balcony door of the Hotel Room. He took a step out and closed the door behind him; before he leaned over the balcony.

He heard the sound of a chattering beak, causing him to glance at his side. Perched upon a metal railing of the balcony, was a pure black avian raven with red eyes. The bird was staring at him, as he brought the drink up to his lips and he took a swig.

He grimaced as he lowered the cup, feeling the burning sting of the liquor course down his throat. He exhaled a bit, his eyes on the black raven, which seemed to be staring at him.

"I'm not offering _you_ a drink." Harry said incredulously, before he watched the raven turn it's head and look at the girls on the bed. "They've had their fill, bloody light-weights." He commented, as he turned and looked up towards the shattered moon.

"Somethings coming...something big is heading my way…" Harry muttered, having a gut feeling things were going _too good_ for him at the moment. Usually when he had _that_ feeling, it came just before a price was tolled. "…You are not going to hurt my family again..." He said to himself, causing the raven to turn it's head and look at Harry, almost like it thought he was talking to it.

Harry brought the glass of whiskey of up to his lips and downed the rest of it in one go, before he grimaced and lowered his head, exhaling sharply. "…I don't care how powerful you are, Keepers. I don't care. But if you try to harm _my_ family. If you try to take away what is mine. I'll destroy you all, even if it kills me." He said darkly, as he tossed the glass cup over the balcony, towards the streets below.

The raven stared at him, before it spread it's wings and took off, taking flight into the night sky.

* * *

 **I know a lot of people might be a bit upset I'm giving Jaune even a modicum of a chance against Harry and his allies. I mean, I did write him like one of the Naruto Forest of Death Fanfics, where Naruto get's a power up and starts acting like Sasuke, and suddenly Sasuke himself become's a completely different character. Making him a completely detestable human being, simply because the author simply just didn't like how Sasuke acted.  
**

 **Or how I wrote Jaune to be an unabridged megalomaniacal racist and sexiest, who teams up with Cardin to rape Pyrrha or something. Oh wait, I didn't. He's basically the same noble character, who is being forced to fight against Harry. He isn't jealous, envious or even dislikes Harry; he's being forced to.**

 **I don't want people to be like, ' _Oh of course you give Jaune powers'_ or _'_ _Oh god, why's that blond idiot supposed to be a challenge'?_ I don't know, I just know people are going to get hung up on it. **

**Though I'm sure most of the reviews for this are just going to be people telling me to fuck off with this story and update my other ones. Hey, I tried okay. I tried to continue on with a Hunter of the Copywheel Eye. It didn't work out so well apparently, a lot of people didn't like what I was doing. I gave him Jaune a character in the last chapters and peopled were all telling me ' _I ruined his character_ '. And I'm over here, here let me give you a little peak behind the curtain. Jaune in that story didn't have a character. When it was convenient to the plot, he'd by Jaune, Kakashi or Itachi. I just shuffled him around. And peopled are telling me, I ruined his character by straying from that and giving him a personality. I just facepalmed. **

**I mean, that's why I can't look at my old stories. I had no idea what I was doing, when it came to characterization. I was basically throwing shit together and seeing what worked. And it only worked if i got from A to B, in the darkest coolest way possible, which now just seems needlessly edgy. There is this sweet spot, between being dark and cool for the sake of it, and being dark thematically. I myself, haven't found it...but I'm looking for such a mythical place.**

 **I like to believe I've improved from that crutch i had when i started out. Instead of making the MC of the story _like_ another character, he is his own character. He may have traits, something akin to founding blocks to his character that may seem similar to others. Like Harry, with his similarities with Orochimaru, Hazama, or Kabuto. However, while he has similarities with them, which I used as a template for his character. He is _fundamentally not_ them, he has his own goals, ideals, loose moralities which largely differ them their own. **

**That's why I can't look at my old stories. It's not because the stories themselves were cringey, or in my current view point cringey. But it's how I wrote them, which really irks me. And for all i know, in a year or two, when I've expand my skills in writing; I'll find problems with this stuff. Who knows.**

 **...Anyway, Another Rant. That example I gave, about Jaune being a racist and a sexist, joining with Cardin to rape Pyrrha. Did you know that's an actual Fanfic. And it's supposed to be taken seriously. I mean, what the fuck? It's a, surprise-surprise Naruto Crossover Fanfic. I like Naruto as much as the next guy, sure. It's a good Manga/Anime, I enjoy quite a few fics too. But the pure over saturation of him everywhere, it's like, my God.**

 **Most of them are the exact same fucking story! It's, oh man a fucking four year old Naruto is outrunning a mob of seventy grown men. Which, doesn't make any fucking logical sense whatsoever. Then woop, someone 'insert random character' swoops in and saves him, and out of pure disgust they slaughter all those peopled. And then, for some reason they just take Naruto and train him for a dozen years, and then he just returns as the Genin squads are made. Like what?**

 **Or it's Naruto get's 'Insert Power/Weapon' during the Wave Arc/Forest of Death, he then proceeds to convince everyone that his Zanpkauto or whatever is a Bloodline, and get's to be the head of a Clan. And than get's the Naruto Fanfic Made 'CRA', oh-boy.**

 **The third classic, Naruto seals the Ten-Tails inside him, get's the Rinne-Sharingan and goes to 'Insert Universe'. Where he kicks ass, in one-sides fights, takes zero names and talks about ramen.**

 **I guess you can figure out which Naruto fanfic my example came from. Reading that fanfic, it...I can not read any more Naruto x RWBY fanfics anymore. It was just so abysmal. Not to throw shade, but. What the fuck. I mean, I like Jaune. He's a fine character, sure. Not well rounded, or even that consistent. Like that thing in Volume 5, where Jaune is distrustful of Ozpin one episode and than the next one, he's calling him fucking 'Oz' like they're buddies. What's up with that?**

 **But that pure disservice that was done to the character in that story, it was awful. Here you you guys go, I'm going to give you all another insight into most Fanfics here. I am not some insider, but It's something you all should be keenly aware of though. When an author wants to write a dark character, like in a Dark Naruto fanfic. How do you make them sympathetic, or even relatable? You make everyone around him so horrible, that by comparison he is still in the moral high ground. When Naruto becomes Dark and Edgy, he basically turns into Sasuke. But the reason you don't notice it, is because the author than twists Sasuke in the story to such a degree that he may as well not be the same character. A perfect example of this is Naruto Chaos Mage. In that story, every person that likes him, are perfect examples of the noblest of people, living happy lives, wealthy and intelligent. People in that story that don't like him, are basically caricatures of evil mustache twirling villains, who act mentally retarded in some cases. That's the trick to making a Naruto Fanfic, you make everyone around Naruto so fucking awful that you have no choice buy to sympathize with him. I've given you the key.**

 **And that my friends, is why I am not writing Naruto fanfics anymore. I just...I just can't not anymore. Now that my eyes have been open. And hopefully your eyes have been open as well.**

 **...Well, that was a weird rant. If you couldn't tell, that was basically free form. Off the cuff, I didn't really plan on writing it. Later.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_In this update, I also posted two previous chapters as well_**

 _I don't own any intellectual properties_

 **Years Ago**

Deep within the twisted depths of the Chamber of Secrets, a teenager Harry was diligently dissecting a Centaur. It's lower half was removed, letting Harry operate on the human half of the strange creature.

"Rib Cutters." Harry said, as he held his hand out to the side.

"... _Yes, Father_..." A dull female voice spoke, as Harry felt a pair of thick bladed cutters be placed in his hand.

Harry placed the medical tool into the Centaur's open chest and began to loudly snap the rip cage apart, violently cut the bone emplacements at middle. Before he pried the bones apart, before he held the Rib Cutters out, before a tiny pair of hands gripped them and took them out of his grasp.

"Scalpel." Harry stated, as he kept the bone and cartilage spread open, using clips to put them in place.

" _...Yes, Father_." The same dull female voice responded, before a sharp scalpel was handed to the teen.

Harry didn't look away from the Centaur's exposed chest. He took the scalpel and began to surgically cut and remove the muscular webbing from around the creature's heart, before the organ was revealed.

"Ah, there you are." Harry said with a wicked smile. "A theory I've had, I can touch people's souls, I can rip them out of their bodies with my _Nihlus_ spell. I wonder, with a body that has had so much damage. Could I, perhaps put it's mutilated soul back into it's body?" Harry asked aloud.

Of course he experimented on the Centaur, taking what he data he needed from such a creature. But in turn, the experimentations did leave deep scars on it's soul. Harry wanted to know, out of just pure curiosity, if he could force it's broken soul back into it's even more broken body.

"What do you think'll happen, Nui?" Harry asked curiously.

"… _Something, Father_." A dull female voice responded in an absent manner.

Harry sighed and glanced to the side. Standing next to him, was a tiny young girl, around eight or so in appearance. She had bright blonde hair, which only reached down to her shoulders. She wore a pure white dress, which fell down to her knees. Covering her feet, were a pair of dirty white socks. She stared at Harry with blank blue eyes, almost like a husk without a soul. Which was true, having been born without any form of soul. Her Sidhe nature preventing her from having one, which then messed with her human genes. A human without a soul, is just a husk, a robot of organic mater.

The Sorcerer looked at Nui and glanced down and away, ashamed of his inability to fully complete her. For a few weeks now, she was born. And he grew attached to the cute girl. She was a good assistant in his work, she picked up on magic like a pro. He could send her out to spy in individuals and she wouldn't get caught. But most of the time when he was in the Chamber, he just talked to her; he loved to talk and elaborate his own ideas with someone listening.

Harry pulled his hands out of the Centaur corpse and wiped the blood off on a towel, having gotten bored of his playful experimentation.

"I've been so focused on my fun, Nui. Is there anything you want?" Harry asked, looking at his 'daughter'.

Nui stared up at him with blank blue eyes. "... _What do you want, Father?"_ She asked dully in return.

Harry knelt down in front of her. "You're my daughter. There's gotta by something I can give you." He insisted, causing Nui to blink slowly. As she opened her eyes, the same dull blue eyes bore into his own green eyes.

" _There is nothing I require, Father."_ Nui stated, her voice robotic and lifeless. No emotion, no inflection, just mindless obedience.

Harry stared at her, the girl just staring back at him. He slowly closed his eyes and lowered his head, as he pulled the girl into the hug. Something she didn't return, as she stared forward blankly. "I...I am not like my relatives. I want you to express yourself. I want you to feel something...I..." He muttered, as he closed his eyes and released Nui. "...I want my daughter to feel happy." He said to himself.

" _I do not need that, Father."_ Nui responded blankly.

Harry pushed her back and frowned at her. That was not going to happen, he was going to get her something…something she needed. But what, how?

–

Harry sat by himself in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, as he idly played with the food picked out for himself. His mind was lost in his thoughts, asking himself 'What he'd do for Nui'. There was a chorus of chattering around the Hall, it was deep into the Tri-Wizard Tournament, he was in second place.

Having been rather apathetic about the Tournament at large, coasting on his basic abilities in magic. Having killed the dragon, and retrieved what he 'loved' from the Lake.

His eyes were downcast. ' _Nui...I'm a terrible father, how could I...complete you?'_ He asked himself, how could he ever create a soul for her. He knew how to siphon power from one, he knew how to study the make up of one. But he needed a building block, he needed to touch a soul, get it's feel, before he could try to make one human enough for Nui. He knew how his own soul felt, but he wasn't sure if that was a good idea to just use the building blocks with his own soul.

' _I need the soul of a girl...a girl Nui's age, so it can grow along with her. Too young or too old may cause problems.'_ Harry thought to himself. But who could he use...who was…

" _Oh mon Dieu,_ 'Arry!" A tiny, high-pitched voice of a girl said in excitement.

Harry's mind was knocked out of his thoughts, before he slowly turned and his eyes landed on the visage of an eight year old blonde girl, with strikingly blue-grey eyes.

His eyes landed on Gabrielle, the cute little french Veela he helped out of the lake not to...long ago...His eyes focused on her, and his lips parted faintly and then his eyes grew wide.

"Hello Gabrielle, aren't you looking cute today." Harry said, as his eyes narrowed and a wide smile spread across his face.

Gabrielle blushed and tried to hide herself behind her hands. " _M-Merci_." She mumbled. "I just...I ah, 'ow ah... _Merci de M'avior sauve!"_ She forced out, not at all good with English.

"It wasn't a problem to save you." Harry admitted casually, with a smile on his face, understanding her French. The fact that he knew more French, compared to the English the eight year old girl knew in return wasn't startling.

Gabrielle blushed heavily, as she nervously shuffled forward. "'ow ah, 'ow-pay back?" She asked, her English a bit choppy.

Harry gave her a curious look. "How do you pay me back? Oh darling, there's nothing you could...give...to me..." He said, before his eyes closed completely to hide his sinister intent. "But, I can give you something? How about a tour of Hogwarts? Just you and me?" He offered, causing Gabrielle to nervously nod.

" _Oui, Oui!"_ Gabrielle chirped out happily, excitement in her eyes. Harry just smiled at her cute response.

–

There was a faint thud, which came from the abandoned girl's bathroom on the second floor. Gabrielle collapsed unconscious, having been knocked out by a stunning hex, with Harry standing over her body.

"Hmhm...Gye-haha!" He laughed to himself, this was too easy.

He mounted the unconscious girl, his legs on either side of her abdomen, his rear resting on her stomach. His eyes trailed down Gabrielle's cute childish face, before they landed on her chest. He put his right hand on her shoulder, before he placed his left hand underneath her sternum.

" _Nihlus!_ " He hissed out, as his hand was engulfed in crimson tendrils of energy, webs of the energy encroaching around his wrist and up his forearm, wearing the twisted magic like a glove.

He slowly pressed his hand against Gabrielle's chest and pushed forward. A bright red Eldritch Sigil formed in the epicenter of where he was pressing his hand, before it created a bright violet light. Slowly, his hand sunk _into_ Gabrielle.

"Hmm-AhM!" Gabrielle screamed, her body still forced under the stunning hex, but even then she felt the pain of having Harry's hand groping her soul.

"Shh-shh...quiet now." Harry muttered, as his forearm sunk deep into her body, a bright white glow shining from the hole created by Eldritch Magic. Bright purple veins formed along Gabrielle's body, her arms and her neck.

Harry slowly pulled back, revealing in his hand was a bright white sphere of the essence of a pure soul. The soul was a powerful thing, something akin to a tiny star. He stared at it in awe, he was sure, if he were to drop it, to crush such a delicate thing in between his fingers. Hogwarts would vaporize under it's immense might.

He raised his right hand and ran it along Gabrielle's free soul, wisps of her essence flowing towards his energy draining spell. He closed his eyes, feeling the texture and composition of the energy. It took minutes, of him just sitting on Gabrielle's stomach, until he got a good feel of her soul.

"Hm-AH!" Gabrielle screamed, as Harry slowly put her soul back into her body, a searing pain running along her body. Her legs kicked along the floor, but she remained motionless other wise, with Harry sitting on her and keeping the stunning spell active.

When her soul was placed back into her body, Harry put a hand on her chest and it was engulfed in a low green light. He didn't need her remembering anything off about their little trip, feeling the phantom pains of her soul extraction wouldn't help him.

After a moment, Harry unmounted off Gabrielle and stood up. Harry took a breath, before he snapped his fingers and canceled the stunning hex. Gabrielle gasped loudly, with her eyes snapping open.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" Harry asked, concern in his voice, as he knelt down next to her.

"Huh, I ah...hmm, W'at...'appened?" Gabrielle mumbled to herself, as she rubbed her sore head.

"You slipped on some water, oh my. I think you should go to your boat. I would hate for anything bad to happen to you." Harry said, his voice filled with concern as he helped her stand.

" _M-Merci..._ I...I z'hink you're...you're right..." Gabrielle muttered, as she nursed her head and stumbled out of the bathroom.

When she was out of the bathroom, Harry smiled wickedly, as he held a hand out. In the palm of his hand was a swirling silver-white essence he siphoned off of Gabrielle's soul.

–

Within the Chamber of Secrets, Harry stood over an unconscious Nui. In his hand was a dull sphere of energy, an artificial soul he created using the building blocks of Gabrielle's own soul. But he used his own spiritual essence to grow and form a new soul from Gabrielle's own spiritual essence. And forged a soul using Gabrielle as a base to build up off of.

Harry put a hand on Nui's shoulder to keep her stead, her arms and legs were bound, in case she awoke. He took a breath, before he lowered the soul down to Nui's chest. An Eldritch Sigil formed underneath her sternum, before he slowly began to place the spiritual essence into the girl.

"Hn..." Nui grunted out, her enhanced body taking the pain much better than Gabrielle.

When his forearm was deep inside her, he released the spiritual essence and retracted his hand, with the hole sealing up.

"Phew...alright, hard part done..." Harry said, as he snapped his fingers.

Almost instantly, a pair of bright blue eyes opened up, shinning with innocence. "Nui?" He asked tentatively.

Her eyes darted to the side and they landed on Harry, before a cute smile spread across her face. " _Oh Papa, je t'aime!"_ She spoke in French.

Harry's smile widened at the young girl. "...I...love you, too." He admitted, before Nui pursed her lips and looked to her bound hands and feet.

"...Daddy…why am I tied up!?" She whined out. "I can't hug you!" Nui complained, before Harry hastily unbound her.

Nui pounced on Harry, her little eight year old body, holding onto him for dear life, her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Oh Daddy, I love you! I love you! I love you!" She gushed out happily, over and over again.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face into her hair. "...I love you, too." He muttered, feeling...warm. He never, in his life felt _loved,_ not by his deceased friends and surely not his relatives. The only thing that came close was...Sirius, but he was gone too.

 _ **Now**_

The coastline of Menagrie was eclipsed by a Goliath which hung low in the sky, like an ever present abomination in engineering. It's immense size and magnitude inspiring fear and horror into those that laid their eyes upon it.

The Assertor-Class Reaper, the God amongst Reapers; a ship known to eliminate, police and enslave entire populaces of Solar Systems. It's weapons numbering in the high thousands, possessing so much might; any thing more than one of them, was an absolute over-kill.

Standing inside a small room inside the Assertor; was Harry and his daughter, Nui. Nui had her head lowered and her hands behind her back.

"I'm curious, Nui. Who gave you permission to do what you did, to Blake?" Harry asked curiously.

"I…I did..." Nui mumbled to herself, her head lowered in shame.

"I see. Now remind me if I've got this a bit mixed up, who is the leader here? Who is the one who decides who does what?" He questioned.

"Y...You are..." Nui muttered quietly.

Harry nodded absently. "So, you gave yourself permission. You got Blake under our control, bravo! You absolutely fucked up my plans, I do hope your happy!" He snapped.

Nui shrunk back. "I-I I'm sorry Daddy, I just…she was rude to you, I had to put her in her place..." She said, defending her actions.

"So you know better than me, right?" Harry questioned, causing Nui's eye to go wide.

"N-N-No, t-that's not what I meant, Daddy! Honest!" Nui admitted.

"Then what did you mean. I'm listening." Harry said with a scowl.

Nui stared up at him pleadingly. "I just...it's just...p-please, tell me what to say! Please, I'll say it! I don't want you mad at me anymore, Daddy!" She cried out.

Harry began to slowly walk around Nui, his hands behind his back. "Things have to go in there proper order, or else the next event won't come how I like it. The ripples are spreading out far, the Keepers have noticed my presence. I have Yang, Ruby and Weiss... _this_ close..." He said, emphasizing his point with his fingers. "…I tested Ruby with a Lesser Amygdala, she can stand up to Eldritch might. She can be an invaluable ally, her sister and her partner. But you went and fucking claimed Blake, do you know what that means!?" He demanded.

"I-I-I don't know..." Nui spluttered out, her eye watering.

"I don't know either!" Harry snapped. "I wasn't there when you did this, I didn't feel the echo it created! I don't know the ramifications if this act!" He yelled.

"I-I'm sorry Daddy…p-please forgive me..." Nui whimpered out.

Harry took a step back from her and scowled. "I gave you your mind, I gave you your intellect. I've given you the freedom of choosing what you want to do. I love what you do, I find all that you say...amusing. But...perhaps...I was wrong." He said, looking away from the blonde girl. "I should take back what I gave you." He stated.

Nui's eye went wide, as she quickly dropped to her knees. "I'm sorry daddy, I'm sorry daddy! Please, please believe me! I didn't mean to mess this up...I did it for you; I wanted you to be happy with me..." She cried out, as she reached up to her ruined eye. "...Ever since...Ever since my body was ruined. I...I felt like I'm not beautiful to you anymore. I just...want you to love me again..." She whimpered out, as she lowered her head to the floor.

"...I'll do anything for you Daddy, you know I would. You know I like to joke around, but you know you're always in control! Please Daddy, I'll stop with the teasing...I'll stop with talking even! I'll cut my own tongue out if that'll please you! Please, Daddy don't be angry with me!" She begged.

Harry closed his eyes and he turned away from her. "I'm not angry at you, Nui." He admitted, causing her to slowly raise her head up, looking at him with hope. "...I'm disappointed in you. I thought you knew better, but it seems you don't." He commented, causing Nui's hopeful look to turn into a heart-broken one.

He took a step forward, towards the exit of the small room, only to stop when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his leg. He glanced down and saw Nui bawling her eye out, as she hugged him tight.

"I'll make it up to you, Daddy! I promise, I'll make it up to you Daddy!" She cried out.

Harry kicked his leg out of her grip and exited the room, he turned around and looked at her. "You know what this room is, don't you Nui?" He asked.

Nui looked around the metal box she was in. "This is...an alloyed iron box. Meant to seal up a magic users powers..." She muttered, her tear stained eye focusing on Harry.

"You told me Nui, when I told you of my past. How I was locked up in a small cupboard, how I was locked in darkness. You asked me..." He trailed off.

"...You would never do that to me, right Daddy..." Nui mumbled, her lone eye staring at him. "...I'm...afraid of the dark..." She muttered, her lone eye slowly scanning the area she was in. A small metal box, no lights, no windows...nothing.

"And I told you, I loved you too much to do such a thing to my daughter. But, if you disobeyed me, I might have to punish you. And you told me..." Harry continued on.

Nui looked right back on him. "I...would never disobey you..." She mumbled.

"Nui, for every day I am watching Blake for the next two weeks. You are to lock yourself up in here, until the next day...understand..." Harry said, his voice fluctuating a bit.

Nui's pupil dilated. " _O...O...Oui P...Papa..."_ She forced herself to say, her body shaking in fear, her eye darting around.

"After your punishment, we can go back to how we were, I promise." Harry said, causing Nui to look back at him with a shine of hope in her eye. "But you must learn that your actions have consequences, I do this because I love you." He stated.

Nui weakly nodded her head. "I...I...I understand, D-daddy...I...I love you too..." She muttered, her body trembled as Harry closed the door, and all she saw was pure darkness. As soon as the absolute darkness reached her, Nui fell to the floor, her eye wide.

Slowly out of the darkness faint tendrils of extra-dimensional supernatural phenomenon began to occur. From Nui's enhanced senses from her Sidhe lineage, she can perceive the written and occurred past, the liner present and the possible future of objects at the same time. In the darkness, when her human senses didn't distract her, all she saw was…horrible monsters of the past and a terrifying possible set of futures. She always saw a blackness, a set of monstrous tendrils reaching out to kill her, and sets of eyes watching in glee. She had no idea what it was...but it scared her to death, even when she was a child.

"Ah...ah….s-stay away…!" Nui screamed out, as the Eldritch Tendrils slithered out towards her. "No, no, no!" She screamed out. "I hate you Blake, I hate you Blake, I hate you Blake!" She screamed to herself, as she clutched her eye shut and curled up on the floor.

–

Outside of the room, Harry closed his eyes when he heard the faint sounds of his daughter screaming in terror. He rested his head on the door, before a voice grabbed his attention.

"...It's too good for her..." A female voice commented.

Harry turned his attention to Blake, who was standing not to far away. She had her arms crossed around her body, her head downcast and she was holding herself.

He took note of her new clothes he provided, since Nui torn them up yesterday; to excited to contain herself when she got the chance with Blake. The current set she wore, was Nui's own spar set of clothes.

"Shut the fuck up." Harry said with a scowl, causing Blake to recoil back.

"I...I'm sorry..." Blake muttered.

"I'm sick of apologizes." He said sardonically, as he turned around and headed down a hallway, with Blake obediently following. Not like she had much of a choice in that matter. She didn't want to stay near the room, Nui was locked it, afraid the girl might break out.

"What do you want with our world?" Blake questioned, her eyes darting and glancing at the occasional Replicator Spider which was crawling along the ceiling of the hallway. Running maintenance on the over twenty-seven kilometer long vessel.

"What do I want, with your world?" Harry responded, giving her a rather annoyed look. "I don't want _anything_ to do with your world. It's just the one I happened to land on and find an interesting set of individuals." He stated.

"...Then why stay?" Blake asked.

Harry frowned at her. "Because I want to convince the people I find worth saving, to join my cause and leave." He responded seriously.

Blake gave him a suspicious glance. "And what's your cause?" She questioned.

"I didn't realize you were the one in charge here." Harry said with a sneer, still on edge about what he had to do to punish Nui. "I can lock you up with Nui, if you want." He offered.

Blake shuddered and held herself tighter. "Please...no…" She said weakly.

Harry stared at Blake and after a moment, he exhaled. "This isn't going anywhere…how about, I get to ask you some questions; and you get to ask my some questions. And we both answer with complete honesty." He suggested, taking a page out of Yang's book. His plan now involved Blake seeing him as her savior, the person who protected her from Nui, if she didn't trust him it wouldn't form. Unlike Kali, Blake didn't meet him and automatically trust him for protecting her.

"H-how will I know you're being truthful?" Blake asked quietly. A part of her wanted to trust Harry, since for the past twenty-four hours, she was forced to eat Nui out, take multiple phallic objects into each and every one of her orifices. She was whipped, electrodes were placed on her most sensitive parts; and it sickened her. It sickened her because a part of her liked it. The other part of her wanted that kind of stuff done to her on her own terms. Right now, she just really wanted someone to confide in...and she only had one person who would listen to her.

"Blake, use your right hand to squeeze your breast and use your left hand to stimulate your pussy." Harry ordered.

Blake stared at him with wide eyes, as her hands slowly moved. Her right hand was lightly squeezing her breast, while her left hand pushed back her skirt and began to lightly rub herself through her panties.

"Stop." Harry added, causing Blake to sigh in relief and she stopped the motions. "Just as you are bound to my word. I can bind myself to tell the truth. Follow me..." He instructed, as he turned and began walking.

–

The duo sat in a pair of comfortable chairs, in a room that could hold several cathedrals. Most of the room's walls and ceiling were made out of a transparent metal, allowing for the marvelous views of the world underneath.

Blake stared at the vast horizon. "…Amazing..." She muttered.

"This is just one planet. I can show you the massive Gas Giants, the expansive and diverse asteroid belts, the brilliantly lit Quasars, the edge of the Galaxy...all of them are a sight." Harry admitted, as he looked at the horizon.

Blake took a breath and she looked at Harry. "So, you can only tell me the truth, right?" She asked.

"Yes." Harry lied, having not made the oath or a promise. But she didn't need to know that.

"What are your plans for the White Fang and the Faunus?" She asked.

"I told them I was going to help the Faunus, and the White Fang are a useful tool right now. Who's hatred I can direct in a more focused lens." Harry admitted casually. "Why were you with the White Fang?" He asked.

Blake closed her eyes. "I just...wanted to help the Faunus. Is...is that so bad?" She asked.

Harry slowly nodded, causing Blake to look at him unsure. "You only existed, you're only motivation in life...is to exist for others. Never yourself. You must serve others, you must live for others, to justify your own existence. You ignore your own desires, your own thoughts; in your own attempt to help the Faunus. In the end, you would sacrifice yourself, for the Faunus. That is pure self-destruction right there." He stated.

"...But, that's what you're supposed to do! You're supposed to put others before yourself!" Blake argued.

"So, you are bad? And others are good?" Harry asked curiously.

"W-what, that's not what I'm saying!" Blake responded.

"If you put others before yourself, it means that they are better than you. And if they are better than you, you are worse than them." He stated.

"No! I just want to help those Faunus I come across…!" Blake stated.

"So…you're apathetic then." Harry said, tilting his head. "When someone who isn't a Faunus is in peril you'll let them die, and you'll only help a Faunus if one's in trouble and you happen to be nearby? Not because you want to change anything, but because you feel like you have to...out of obligation for your morality. So you're a Slave to your own Morality." He commented.

"But..." Blake started.

"If you wanted to help the Faunus as a whole, you should've assassinated the leaders of the White Fang, as well as the vocal racists against the Faunus. And pin the murders on a third party, have both the Faunus and the Humans find a common enemy. You could mold how the world can change, it just didn't fit in your morality." Harry stated.

Blake opened her mouth and went to rebut his words, but slowly her mouth closed up and she glanced down in thought.

"You could've killed the White Fang leaders and heavy hitters when you had the chance. You could relieve the tension between the two factions and give information of the White Fang to humanity. You could've placed a very powerful person in a life-or-death situation and 'save' them, giving the impression that Faunus could be trusted. But instead you hid who you were…people who hid who they are, shouldn't really be trusted." He stated.

"...So you're saying I shouldn't trust you?" Blake asked quietly, as she started questioning her own morals.

"I've never hid who I was. I don't need to." Harry said casually. "Then again, I've never hid from my team. I've never covered up my eyes, so people don't see how much of a freak I am..." He trailed off.

"You're...you're not a freak." Blake reassured, before she cursed herself for feeling sympathy for the enemy.

"Whatever you say." Harry said uncaringly.

There was a silence between the two, as Harry stood up and looked out the massive observation platform of the Reaper they were in.

"You told me, you want to convince the people you find interesting to stay with you...to save them...save them from what?" Blake asked unsure.

Harry clicked his tongue. "Like you'd believe me if I told you." He said with a scowl.

Blake looked down. "…You didn't have to offer me the choice. You could've destroyed me mind, and you and Nui could be taking turns taking advantage of me. But you gave me the choice; you who has no morality…gave me the possibility of at least keeping some of my dignity." She stated. "Is it about those 'Keepers' you spoke of?" She asked curiously.

Harry frowned and stared at the horizon. "I wield a small portion and insight of the Keepers, but they use us all…and that is _abhorrent_ to me." He said with a sneer.

Blake flinched back, feeling the actual venom in his words. "Because I _hate_ them. I hate how they twisted the worlds around, I hate how they gave realities something akin to a will of their own. That they would control us, to achieve some kind of balance, some kind of entertainment, some kind of power. When countless lives are lost by the trillions." He said passionately.

"Everyone, everything; is being manipulated under some grand plan by the Keepers." Harry said seriously.

Blake looked down, not to sure about what he was saying. "…We still have free will, the ability to choose." She admitted.

Harry turned and looked at her. "But at what point does their influence submerge any illusion at choice or free will?" He responded.

"...If...there's no free will, then everything we do is for nothing. And I refuse to believe that's true." Blake said sadly.

Harry scowled at her. "You have taken a complicated question, my cute little kitty slave, and you've trivialized it with your answer and lack of experience." He jeered. "What I do, what echoes I create, will spread out and eventually blind the Keepers to their precious realities. They'll be forced to leave it be, destroy the reality, or come face me." He stated.

"That's…I don't know what to say..." She muttered.

Blake just stared at him, as she tried to process what he was saying. He turned and walked towards her, before he held a hand out. She flinched back, before her golden eyes landed on his appendage. She slowly reached out and he held her stand to her feet.

She looked up towards him and he looked down towards her. "You are such a waste with the White Fang, with Beacon. As a Huntress in Training. You could be so much more." Harry admitted. "Even with your wide-eyed innocence, your naive morality." He commented.

"You talked about the deaths of trillions, but you kill. Why would you care?" Blake asked, her body inches from Harry, as the two stared down.

"You think I want the death of _all_ things, there is no victory in such things. I wouldn't want to win a war like that, cute little kitty slave." Harry said, a wicked smile spreading across his face, causing Blake to shiver. " _When_ I spread out to every reality and conquer them all, it won't because I can control them from the outside looking in, or because I fixed a few stats in Destiny. It will because my intellect, my teachings, my abilities, my technology, my tenacity, my body; they were the superiority. Because I was the Ultimate Being. Nothing else." He stated.

Blake stared up at him, as he held her in place. Her eyes were wide when she heard his declaration. "When...when all this is done...what's...going to happen to me?" Blake asked.

"What do you want to happen to you?" Harry questioned in turn.

"W-what do you mean?" She muttered, looking away form him.

"You knew who Adam was the moment you met him, you know how he acted. The dark path he walked, but you didn't try to stop him. Because you _wanted_ him to go dark." Harry stated.

"I don't….Ah!" Blake screamed in surprise, when she was pushed down on to the seat behind her.

She looked up to see Harry standing over her, a dark gleam in his eyes. "Ninjas of Love…" He stated, causing Blake to freeze up. "I took a little gander at your little collection when you were in Nui's care. The first book is about a Kunoichi being captured by an enemy Shinobi, she seduces him for her escape only to fall for him. The second book, a Kunoichi is at the mercy of her Shinobi teacher and gets abused with some BDSM acts and likes it. The third book is basically a Rape Fantasy. I know Pyrrha was a Masochist and an Exhibitionist, but you take the cake." He commented. Pyrrha was a Masochist, in a humiliation since; it would seem however Blake was similar but instead of getting off to humiliation it was pain.

Blake squirmed underneath his gaze and looked away. She was forced to look at him when he put a hand underneath her chin and made her look in his direction. "Do you hook up with foreboding men, hoping they'd abuse you like this? But when you learned Adam didn't care about you that way, you got all pouty and left the White Fang? Is that it?" Harry asked mockingly.

"N-no!" Blake argued.

"Is that why Nui told me you started screaming for more, two hours into your session?" Harry asked curiously.

Blake blushed heavily. "...I-I don't want to answer that." She muttered.

"So you won't mind if I do...this?" Harry asked, as he placed a hand on her chest and roughly dug his fingers into her mounds of flesh.

"O-OH God!" Blake moaned out, her head leaning back at the rough treatment. He pulled his hand back and leaned back from the Cat Faunus, causing her to groan faintly in annoyance.

"My oh my, did you treat me like shit, because you thought if you didn't; you'd fall for me like you did Adam?" He asked.

Blake shook her head. "N-no, it's not like that. It's just...most snake Faunus never got along well with me when I was a kid. I just...never trusted them." She admitted truthfully.

Harry sighed at the rather uninteresting answer. "I'm not a Faunus." He stated, causing Blake to look at him unconvinced. He shrugged at her look, not really feeling the need to elaborate.

"Whatever, that's enough questions for today." He stated, causing Blake to sigh and sit back in her chair. She didn't get all the answers she wanted, but she at least knew what Harry wanted in some capacity.

–

 _ **Two Days Later**_

Deep in a large and wide training ground, Blake was curled up in a ball, her eyes wide in horror at what she had to experience from Nui the previous day.

Her arms, legs, stomach, chest, neck and in between her thighs were all covered in welts from a very aggressive and sadistic Nui. She couldn't sit on her rear, courtesy of Nui using an eight-inch, ribbed strap on for hours on her poor, poor anus. That was before she was forced to clean it with her throat and then back in it went.

' _In out, in out, in out…'_ Blake thought to herself, as she held herself. Her body tensing and relaxing in unison with the thoughts.

She stared forward, her eyes wide in amazement at what she was watching; despite how much in pain she was in. Her face was illuminated by a faint orange and red light.

In front of her was a wide pool of bubbling and popping magma, with dozens of stalagmites protruding from the boiling mass of molten rock. Standing on top of the stalagmite, was a the black haired Sorcerer. His body was tense, wearing only a pair of trousers. His legs were covered in black soot and burns. His eyes were covered in cloth.

"...Is...this really necessary?" Harry asked loudly.

Standing across from him, was Madara with his arms crossed. He wore the same attire as Harry, only a pair of trousers. Unlike Harry, who was tense with his guard up, Madara looked entirety relaxed.

"You wanted me to train you, I am training you." Madara stated plainly.

Harry tilted his head in the direction of the Uchiha. "What? You're not going to have me spawn dozens of Fissions Duplicates of myself and send them off to do a variety of tasks?" He asked dryly.

Madara raised an eyebrow. "Do you feel that my training isn't adequate enough? Or perhaps, too challenging?" He questioned. Harry remained silent, as he turned his head and focused on Madara.

"Hmm...good. You're eyes, gone. You're feeling, masked by boiling magma. Your smell, covered by the scent of smoke and burning rock. Taste, over powered by charcoal. All you have, is your hearing. The words I say, will be much more impact-full." Madara stated.

"As humans, we have a plethora of weaknesses built into us. If it's too hot, we fry. If it's too cold, we die. If it's to wet, if it's to dry; our body can't survive. But we can adapt, train our bodies to the point where these weaknesses aren't a hindrance." He explained, causing Harry to nod, understanding the concept.

"...Is there...a reason I'm standing on a magma pit though?" Harry asked dryly.

"People tend to learn from their mistakes quickly when they run the risk of losing a limb." Madara stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "What do you know about fighting?" He asked.

Harry shrugged. "What I learned form watching movies, some fights I got into when I was a kid, and what I could glean from some of my alternate selves. Some motions and actions from Ulquiorra and Kabuto; I learned mostly how to sword fight from Ulquiorra. Kabuto wasn't one to be a master at hand-to-hand." He admitted. "Is that what you'll be teaching me, Madara?" He asked curiously, hell _anything_ he learned from _The_ Madara Uchiha, he'd take.

Madara exhaled. "I'll teach you all that I can, because…I need a student; and you need a master." He stated, which got a reaction from Harry.

"I...I'm honored." Harry muttered in surprise.

"Hn." Madara sounded, as he vanished and appeared right in front of Harry. "I've designed the formation of these stalagmites to form an outline for stances. With the proper footing, you'll be able to turn your body, control your center and develop the proper power to attack." He elaborated.

"I've never seen you use a stance." The Sorcerer argued, before he was flicked in the head by Madara, causing Harry to stumble back. As soon as one of his feet grazed the magma he yanked back and searched for a footing. His balance was almost lost, but after a few moments of hitting hot spots, Harry found a sharp protrusion of the stalagmite.

"If you had control of your footing and your center, that would not have happened." Madara chastised.

"...Point taken." Harry said with a scowl on his face. "But why cover my eyes?" He asked. Half the time he usually had his eyes closed anyways, but still.

Madara exhaled and glanced up. "You ask, a lot of questions." He commented. "You need to train your body and your mind to react without sight, your eyes can deceive you." Madara said, with some mirth in his tone. Knowing full well how the eyes can be tricked into seeing things that weren't there, or not seeing things that were. "The more experienced someone has with fighting and in that same time they relied on eyesight, the easier it is to trick them, because it is a lot harder to re-write what you already know and what your instincts were telling you. Than it is to simply believe what you see." He explained.

Harry faintly nodded in understanding. "Alright, I'm going to start simple..." Madara said, as he reached out and roughly shoved Harry in the chest with both of his hands.

"Ow-Shit-Shit!" Harry cursed, as he quickly hopped back, using Magic to at least form a weak shield underneath his feet and quickly position himself back on the stalagmites.

Harry scowled as he heard Madara land in front of him again, a faint movement of air as the Uchiha shoved forward. He had a few choices in how he could react to the attack, he could move to the left or the right, move back; but those options would require him to figure out his footing again. Or he could try to stop Madara.

He quickly raised his own hands in an attempt to catch Madara's arms. And to Harry's surprise, he caught them. But as soon as he caught them, he realized something. He didn't have the right angle to stop Madara, or withstand the Uchiha's strength.

"Ah-fuck!" Harry cursed, as he was pushed back into the magma again. "Aiy-aiy-aiy!" He sounded, as he hissed in pain and landed on a stalagmites again.

"You're to afraid to re-arrange your footing, you should've taken the step back and then tried to disperse the energy from my arms. If you took the step back and I had to extend the effort of reaching out to you, I would've been at your mercy. But you're too afraid of pain to move." Madara chastised.

Harry scowled and took a breath, as he prepared. Madara moved forward again and shoved his arms forward, as soon as Harry heard that. He took a step back and grimaced; expecting to hit something hot. But having been knocked off a few times, knew the area where to feel, and judged the distance accordingly.

He planted his foot on the stalagmite behind him, as Madara extended his arms forward. Harry's own arms snapped out and he grabbed a hold of Madara's wrist and went to force them inwards and down, trying to disperse the attack that would hit him.

However, as soon as Harry started pushing against Madara, the Uchiha smirked and slowly began to apply his own strength against the Sorcerer's. Madara easily began to spread his arms apart, before he pushed back Harry entirely, causing the Sorcerer to hop back, and almost quickly caught his footing on the stalagmite.

"When you apply a force, you are open to having a force applied upon you." Madara stated, causing Harry to scowl, understanding basic physics. "You shouldn't commit to such a display of dominance when it only devours your energy, you have to conserve every bit you can. Especially when you're up against an enemy who's physical strength outmatches your own." He informed, before he lunged forward again.

This time Harry took a step back, finding footing incredibly quickly. As Madara's arms extended out towards him, Harry's own hands snapped out and he touched the Uchiha's wrists. Instead of grabbing them however, Harry just quickly slapped them downwards and diverted their energy. Before he himself took a step forward and snapped his arms out, and hit Madara in the chest instead of the other way around.

Madara took a step back and caught himself easily, but he had a satisfied smile on his face. "You learn quick...and when you defended yourself from me, you took the opening and turned it into an attack. Interesting. Attacking while defending, and defending while attacking is the base rules of the Uchiha fighting style." He admitted.

Harry smiled at the praise, having...never been actually complimented by what he could do. All of his previous teachers always had something negative to say about him. "T-thanks...s-sensei." He said, only for Madara to roughly push him. "Ah!" He sounded in surprise, as he lightly touched the boiling magma for a moment and caught footing again.

"Never leave your guard down in the ring." Madara chastised.

"Of course." He responded, as he raised his arms up.

Madara's narrowed eyes relaxed for a moment. "...And...I'm glad I have student who listens." He said, responding to Harry's 'thanks'.

A Distance away, Blake watched, her eyes focused on Harry's exposed body. Her body flooded with hormones and aphrodisiacs Nui's been constantly pumping into her. She shuddered, watching the man she hated the moment she saw, and the Uchiha who intimidated her by his mere presence and stare. But right now, she treasured the moment. Harry was the only person that let her have her reprieve and she felt indebted to him because of that.

–

 _ **Four Days Later**_

Blake was wearing her usual black and white attire, having been given to her by Harry as a bit of an olive-branch. Something she appreciated, having been forced to wear Nui's clothing for a short time. She was crouching much closer towards the bubbling magma pit, where her eyes remained focused on a training Harry and Madara.

She grimaced a bit, as she slowly sat down on her sore, sore rear. Nui seemingly having a new goal in mind for breaking Blake, something that was going along much more quicker than predicted by Harry. With Nui's new-found hatred in Blake, the mind-breaking torture went past simply trying to get the former off but to hurt the latter more.

But now she was free from that monster for a day, Blake treasured just being able to breath and watch the man who pulled her out of that small dungeon. She would be in the corner, weeping naked, covered in her own saliva and arousal. Her body having been forced to orgasm hundred of times, her body being filled with aphrodisiacs that would make a Sidhe horny, and injected with nerve agents which amplify pain and pleasure by over a hundred percent. Blake was put through a pleasurable hell, after an hour of Nu's treatments, the Cat Faunus' mind went blank and started screaming Harry's name, imaging all the pleasurable things were because of him. Because in her mind, with the manipulations he'd done to her, he was the only kindness she'd experienced in months.

Blake's eyes were laser focused on Harry, the one person who in her mind wasn't against her. He would come in and see her in such a state Nui left her in. Before he helped clean her up and feed her, and he listened to Blake's problems. He would challenge her problems, her ideals, her past, with what she told him; he'd counter with just the _right_ question which made Blake question her own morality. She questioned her own past, her own ideals, her own morals.

Harry would then tell her his own truths, what he believed, what he saw and knew. Blake found the conversations to be...entrancing, his passions, his will, and the drive he had to do what he believed was right. She heard of the troubles he went through in the past, which humanized him in her mind and made her garner sympathy. It made her question her own troubled past, it seemed to mild in comparison. Everything she told him and every reply he had, always made her question herself. Eventually she started questioning who she was, why she did what she did.

Perhaps, the reason she did what she did, was because there was some all-present being which manipulated everyone from the background. Perhaps she was just one tiny macrocosm, a microscopic _thing_ in a massive grand scheme. If that was true...' _Harry...you showed me the light, and I rejected it…'_ Blake thought, her eyes focused on the Sorcerer, as she continued to contemplate her own existence. It had been eight days, four days in Nui's generous care, and four in Harry's own. There was only six days left...and they were going to be long.

Harry stared off against Madara, well not really stared down, since his eyes were covered. But he felt that Madara was standing in front of him.

"I've taught you the importance of your stance. With little movement you can twist your body and develop enough power to hit a target, hitting it fast while using the least amount of movement possible. That when you fight, you must hit towards the central line..." Madara stated, as he motioned towards his own abdomen and drew a circle with his hand, he then drew an oval around his chest and shoulders, and then he drew a circle around his head. And then swiped his hand down, which created a line which intersected each of the circular shape he motioned. "...I've taught you how to skim along the extended limbs of your enemies, to use their own openings against them. Now, I'll expand upon the Uchiha's main fighting style." Madara stated.

"There is no cute name for our Taijutsu Style, like the Gentle Fist of the Hyuga. Our Taijutsu style developed along with our Sharingan. It compliments our Sharingan's abilities, it doesn't depend on it. They can work without one another, and work effectively. And together...you'd be unstoppable." Madara explained, as he took a step towards Harry.

"I've told you before, the bases of this fighting style is to defend while attacking and attack while defending. The main concept is, you don't want to _block_ an attack or even _stop_ it. You must learn to have your defense up, while attacking. You don't want the mindset of 'I must first defend myself, before I attack'." Madara stated, before he took a breath.

"I am going to hit you, and I'm going to want you to defend yourself and then attack; so you can understand..." Madara stated, as he took a step forward and went to hit the Sorcerer with a fist.

Harry scowled in concentration as he moved to the side and raised his arms up. As he did that, his hand connected with Madara's extended wrist. He focused on stopping Madara for a moment, before he sent his free hand forward to hit the Uchiha. But the hit was rather weak.

Madara took a step back and nodded. "You understand. You wasted all your momentum and energy to stop my attack, which then feed off our own, weakening it." He elaborated, causing Harry to nod as he understood those words. "You must have your guard up, while you attack, but you must not block. When you attack, you must find your way passed their defense...not force it." He continued.

"If a strong attack is coming at you, what do you do?" Madara asked.

"Get out of it's way." Harry stated.

"...A strong attack is only going to hurt you, if it touches you; correct." The Uchiha stated, as he took a step forward and thrust his fist forward.

Harry heard the movement and put a hand up, before he took a step to the side to avoid the incoming fist. "See, not only are you not wasting your energy blocking my strike, it's also much easier to just move to the side." Madara complimented.

"And, if I'm not strong enough to stop your strike; I could just get hurt. If you were seriously trying to hit me and I block, you'd shatter my bones." Harry stated, causing Madara to nod. "And if I try to stop you and not move, and I fail. You'll hit me in the face." He commented.

"Perceptive, evasion is the best defense. A master of evasion, will never get hit in battle." Madara supplemented. "Now that you have defense down...you must have the attack." He stated, as he thrust his fist forward again, causing Harry to move to the side and avoid it.

Harry moved back, only for his back to bump into Madara, causing him to stumble around for a moment, before he caught his footing on the stalagmites. "How are you going to hit me, from all the way over here?" Madara asked with a faint tone of sarcasm.

"I was avoiding the attack." Harry responded, before he heard an impatient exhale from the Uchiha.

"I never said 'avoid' the attack, I said evade it. When a person is attacking, be it in Taijutsu or Ninjutsu; there is always an opening, a recovery period. When a person is throwing a Kunai, there is a moment after they throw their blade that they must pull their hand back and rearm. When a person throws a punch, there is a moment their forearms are not blocking their central line. When a person expels a jutsu, there is a moment where a person must recover from the sudden loss of Chakra. _Every_ attack leaves a person open, when you evade their attack, you must not _get away_ but you must _close in_." Madara explained seriously, as he moved forward and attacked.

Harry reacted accordingly. Madara sent his right fist forward, causing Harry to step to the side and raise his left hand up and put it against the Uchiha's extending wrist. Instead of grab or try to stop the man, Harry let Madara's momentum continue and he stepped forward and pivoted his body. He thrust his right hand up along Madara's extended arm and drove his fist into the man's stomach.

"Hn…" Madara sounded in slight discomfort, the hit not being hard enough to actually hurt him.

Madara countered the attack and turned his body to punch the Sorcerer with his free arm, causing a faint sound which had Harry's ears twitching. Harry turned his body in turn, his right arm raising up and slapping Madara's wrist, while his left arm skimmed along the Uchiha's extended arm. The Sorcerer's left fist rod up Madara's arm and he was able to hit the Uchiha in the side of the chin.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh surprised Harry, as he took a step back from the Uchiha. Madara himself looked faintly surprised by the act, granted his Sharingan weren't active; but it was still a surprising feat. "You managed to keep your guard up after the first hit and diverted my counter. You are a fast learner." Madara complimented.

"I attacked with my defenses up..." Harry stated. "...I understand, if I do it any other way. There'll be a delay, it'll ruin the fluidity of my movements and make it easier to hit me after." He observed.

Madara slowly nodded. "Not many Non-Sharingan users would take up to our Taijutsu style so quickly." He commented.

"...They also didn't have a holographic room, which allowed you to spawn a lava pit underneath them." Harry said dryly.

Madara hummed faintly, usually they used the boiling water from natural Hot Springs. But the extra danger did heighten the senses, allowing Harry to adapt more quickly, lest he lose his legs. "Now, let's bring this practice a conclusion, with a spare." Madara stated, as he advanced towards the Sorcerer.

What happened for the next few hours was a blur of motion, with Blake's golden eyes darting around and watching intently. Harry and Madara would traded dozens of blows, one would attack and the other would evade and counter; which would cause the other to evade and counter. Creating at long cycle of trading counters and blows, as the two moved around, changing footing on the stalagmites.

' _I...have no idea if I can even do anything close to this…'_ Blake thought in astonishment. She learned how to fight from Adam and through experience, but something like this was well beyond her abilities. The way the two fought, was almost like a dance; but it was fairly obvious Madara was holding back.

–

 _ **Four Days Later**_

The sound of a pressurized hiss reverberated from an automatic set of doors, as they opened up. A pair of individuals stood at the entrance of the room; one was a tall, inky black haired Sorcerer.

At his side, was an older, middle aged woman. She had short, curly black hair and bright yellow eyes. Protruding from her hair, was a pair of large cat ears, which had several golden piercings. She wore a black hakama and sandals with white tabi socks. She wore a black shrug with a long right sleeve, with golden adornments along the fabric.

Harry and Kali entered the room, to see a rather...interesting sight. Blake was stripped naked, her eyes were covered by her black ribbons, which revealed her unique black cat ears. Her mouth was forced open by an O Ring mouth gag, her tongue was hanging out of it with her saliva soaking her chin and her bare chest. She was bound to the ground by a pair of hand cuffs. And on her smooth stomach, the words 'Please, forgive me Daddy'. Black tape covered her nipples, with thin wires connecting to them, creating a faint hum.

The Sorcerer inclined his head, looking at the bound, blinded and naked Blake. "...Pf-ah..." Kali sounded breathlessly, as her eyes went wide and her mouth opened faintly. Her pupils dilated and her thighs pressed against another.

Harry glanced to his side and watched as Kali seemed to get aroused by seeing her daughter in such a state. ' _Please don't hurt Blake, I'll do anything…'_ Harry remembered Kali voicing her vehement loyalty and wish to protect her daughter. And now, she's aroused by what Nui did to Blake.

The sight of Blake was an arousing one in it's own regard, but watching Kali herself get aroused by the sight. Harry felt a shiver run up his side, getting turned on at the idea of Kali lusting after Blake, a total opposite of what she once wanted.

Blake raised her head. "Hmm-Issh ammy onne shere!?" She tried to ask, her mouth forced open in a 'O' by a bind.

Harry took a few steps forward. "Aa-aah Arry!?" Blake forced out, her voice vibrating from the electrodes shocking her sensitive areas.

"I'm here, seems quite a number was ran on you." Harry commented casually, as he undid the bind around Blake's mouth.

"Hah...hah..." Blake panted out, as Harry removed the electrodes from her nipples and tossed them aside. He then removed the ribbon around her eyes, allowing her to see. "Oh God, I'm so glad you're here." Blake breathed out, as she leaned forward and rested her face against Harry's chest; while he undid the cuffs keeping her hands on the ground.

As soon as he released her, Blake's arms snapped forward and wrapped around his waist and she hugged him. "She's so horrible! It gets worse every time!" She cried out.

"She's jealous of you..." Harry commented, causing Blake to slowly raise her head and look up at him in confusion. "...She's afraid I like you more, that I find you more attractive. She's afraid you'll replace her as my daughter." He said with a wistful sigh.

Blake used one hand to wipe the fluids from around her mouth and her eyes. "Is...is it true?" She muttered, that was before she noticed someone standing behind Harry. "M...M...Mom!" Blake said, her eyes going wide and she quickly gripped Harry tighter.

She pressed her body into his and tired to hide her nudity from Kali. "Hello Blake, it seems you like our Master." Kali commented with a smile.

Blake stared at her mother. "Ma-ster?" She said unsure, as she looked towards Harry.

Harry put his hands on Blake's shoulders and diligently pushed her back, before he gave her a wink. "I think you two lovely lasses should have a private chat, don't you think?" He asked, as he looked between Blake and Kali.

"T-thanks." Kali mumbled, as she lowered her head in submission.

Harry looked from her to Blake, before he smiled and left the room, the doors sealing shut behind him.

"M-Mom, what's going on? Why are you here?" Blake asked nervously, she wanted to resurrect her mother not bring her under Nui's control.

"I'm severing a great man." Kali admitted, as she tilted her head to the side and faint pink hearts formed in her pupils. Curtest of Nui quite literally breaking her mind and remaking it, using all forms of sexual and magical torture.

Blake looked at her mother unsure. "You...serve Harry?" She asked, causing Kali to smile fully and nod.

"In _any_ way possible." Kali admitted.

"W-what about Dad!?" Blake asked.

Kali knitted her eyebrows together and adopted a confused look. "Your father and I have been drifting apart for years. Since he stopped running the White Fang, he lost his passion. And our relationship dwindled. I have needs...and he didn't help. With my Master, oh God! I've never felt more _alive_!" She breathed out mindlessly.

Blake stared at her in disbelief. "...You and Harry...have..." She muttered.

Kali closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "I serve him his breakfast when he's working, I serve him lunch and dinner. I sometimes dress as a slutty maid, or I wear this…" She admitted, motioning to her usual outfit. "...But I sometimes I wear it a bit loose around my chest, or around my thighs and when he sees them...He takes me!" She admitted.

Blake looked at her heartbroken, her savior was...was with her beautiful mother. "W-why?" She muttered.

"Why what?" Kali asked curiously, tilting her head cutely.

"He was the only person who asked me how I felt? Un...Nui feed me everything I wanted to hear, she fed my worse aspect. My self-righteous, holier than thou personality. It pushed away my friends, I'm sure they hate me now! My dad is dead! I'm constantly violated by Nui until I start liking it! But the only person who stops her, the only person who ever tells me I'm worth something, the only person who gives me the time of day when I treated him like shit since the moment we first met; and you take him from me!" Blake cried out, her eyes watering up.

Standing outside of the room, Harry was leaning against the wall with his scroll opened, as he watched the scene with Blake and Kali. It wasn't _chance_ that Kali happened to _bump_ into him this morning and was enticed to come along out of curiosity. Blake was just about his; Kali just had to seal the deal. The whole reason she made the contract with Nui was for Kali's 'resurrection'. If what she gave her freedom to, was devoted to him, if her own mother was willing to throw her own freedom to him. Blake would have no other choice in her mind than to devote herself to him too. And despite the fact that Kali wasn't a fighter, Blake was. She would be a very, very useful toy in his collection, next to Velvet and Pyrrha.

He continued to watch what transpired inside the room behind him; as Kali became the final nail in the coffin.

Kali reached out and enveloped her nude daughter in hug. "Ah, don't be sad, Blake...he has enough love for both of us." She reassured.

Blake buried her face in her mother's shoulder. "I...I don't..." She muttered.

"Shh...he never had a mother. In some ways...I want to mother him, I want him to feel loved by everyone. Just as I want you to be loved. I never approved of that Adam fellow, but an approve of our Master. He'll proved for us, like a good father and give you love, like a true lover. He can be your new father, if you want." She purred out soothingly, as she ran a hand through her daughter long raven black hair.

"...New...Father..." Blake mumbled, hearing the words. She and her father never did get that _much_ along. But maybe...a new father, who she believed in. Who she loved, wouldn't be _too_ bad.

"He'll give you everything you want, and more." Kali continued, her eyes squinted faintly with a smile on her face.

"...And...more..." Blake whispered out.

"Truth is, I didn't hate what that succubus-girl, his _other_ daughter did to me. I just wish it was my Master who used all those tools on me, or even better the real thing..." Kali said, her eyes giving off a faint pink glow.

Blake stared forward, before she felt something strange...a hand was slowly messaging her bare chest and another was idly rubbing against her neither regions. "M-Mom..." She said nervously.

"Sh-sh-sh…our Master wants you, just as much as he wants me, just as much as he wants that _succubus-girl_ , just as much as he wants other girls. And it's our job to _obey_!" Kali purred out, as she drove two fingers into her daughter.

"A-ah!" Blake screamed out, as she arched her back in ecstasy.

"You are our Masters new toy, just as I am. _Obey_ him, _love_ him, and he'll return it a _hundred fold_." Kali continued.

"...Obey...Love...A hundred fold _..."_ Blake repeated, as her head began to lull back. She released a groan when her mother withdrew her fingers out of her. Blake watched as Kali brought a pair of soaking wet fingers up to her own lips. Kali's tongue darted out and lapped up her daughter's arousal.

"M-Mom..." Blake muttered, her face flushed.

"Just think about what Mommy said, okay!" Kali said with a cheerful smile on her face, as she took a step back and the door to the room opened up.

Harry walked in, carrying a change of clothes for Blake, a set of her usual clothing. Blake looked at Harry with a blush on her face, as her cat-ears fell flat against her head. "T-Thanks." She mumbled in embarrassment.

"Oh this is just a wonderful day!" Kali complimented, as she turned around. "Eep!" She sounded in surprise when a hand slapped itself against her rear. "Oh you are a naughty one, honey!" She commented, looking at Harry.

"Mom!" Blake screamed, her face flush with jealousy and anger.

"Hehe, I'm just having fun, Blake." Kali said with a smile.

"Get dressed, we'll be outside." Harry instructed uncaringly, as he exited the room with Kali following, with the door sealing up behind them.

When it was closed, Harry turned and looked at Kali. "You did good..." He complimented, as he reached up and lightly patted her on the head. Kali closed her eyes and leaned into the touch.

"T-thanks Master!" Kali happily responded, as she rubbed her head against the palm of his hand. "Aiyy!" She sounded in pain, as Harry dug his fingers into her hair and pulled her close.

Harry rather roughly sealed his lips against Kali's, taking advantage of her submissive personality. "Hmm..." Kali sounded, as she wrapped her arms around his waist. After a moment, Harry pulled back and released the Cat Faunus. "...Oh Master, if we get started now. We'll never get lunch, well...I guess we'd have each other." She flirted, as the Cat Faunus MILF fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"And we'd have Blake for desert, right?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Kali's eyes lit up. "She'd be the appetizer!" She happily responded.

The door next to them opened up, as Blake shambled out, her cat ears drooping down. She wore her usual black and white, tight fitting outfit. She seemed to have a _lot_ on her mind, something that had Harry smiling wickedly. Things were going better than he expected.

 _ **Last Day Blake is with Nui**_

– **Adult Content**

Deep in the front of the massive Reaper, before the mile-long tendrils was the 'Command and Information Center' of the ship, other wise known as the Bridge.

The Bridge was massive, larger than the observation platforms, it was almost a hundred or so meters long, wide and tall. It could fit a good portion of Beacon Academy itself in there, along with Hogwarts if they were fit nice and snug together. The room itself was a massive, dome shaped facility. It's walls and interior was almost entirely bare. The dome walls curved up and around, with hundred of thousands of individual projecting panels, giving a near three hundred and sixty degree view of the surrounding area.

"Argk-Rup...Shrup..." The sound of saliva soaked lips slapping against skin reverberated through out the hall.

In the rearrest most part of the massive room, was an elevated platform with two individuals sitting on a lavish command chair.

Harry sat on a tall, comfortable chair. On her knees, right in front of him, was a petite girl with a trio of hair colors. He was running his hand through the unique colored hair.

Neo pulled back and retracted her tongue, as she looked up at Harry with wide cute mis-matched colored eyes. She stroked his hard member in her gloved hand, creating a slicking sound, since the member was covered in her saliva.

"You're such a good girl, daddy's proud." Harry complimented, causing Neo to look at up at him with a sultry smile on her face.

Neo leaned forward and stuck her tongue out and pressed it against the base of Harry's cock, before she dragged it up and hummed to herself. When she reached the head, she flicked the head of it a few times. She drenched the head in her saliva, before Neo felt Harry's finger tense in her hair.

She looked up at him with a teasing light in her eyes; she knew how to play her 'daddy' like a fiddle. Despite how she and Nui had a 'femdom' kink, it was more along the lines of them just liking having their Daddy beg them for more, when they took control in the bedroom. Outside of that, they knew he was the one giving the orders.

Right now, Neo knew her daddy wanted to grab her by the back of her head and fuck her cute little mouth. But she knew he wouldn't do that to one of his sweet little princesses, because they always got what they wanted. Neo cutely winked at Harry, before she slowly leaned forward and put her hands around his thighs.

Harry hissed in pleasure when Neo bobbed her head, getting deeper and deeper. She kept her eyes on him, saliva dripping form around her tight mouth. The faint sound of gagged came from her tight throat, as she slowly got deeper.

The Sorcerer idly thrust up in unison with Neo bobbing down, until the petite girl skillfully got as deep as she could under her own willpower. Her nose was pressed against Harry's body and she was unable to breath, but she remained staring up at him. One of her eyes was pink and the other was brown, faint tears welling around the corners of her eyes.

"Hmn-Arck..." Neo sounded from her throat, as she slowly pulled back, showing the glistening cock that was once deep in her throat. She took sharp breaths from the spaces of her mouth, her lips still wrapped around the head of his cock.

Harry groaned faintly, feeling Neo's tongue flick the sensitive head of his member.

After a moment, Harry kept his hand on Neo's soft hair, before he guided her lower and lightly thrust his hips up. Neo smiled, despite the phallic member in her mouth, before she complied. Neo released a tiny groan and took the thick member down her throat again, feeling every twitch, every movement of the object which spread her tiny throat apart. She could feel his rapid pulse in her throat.

Neo began to bob her head quickly, Harry's hand guiding her motions, as she let him fuck her throat. Despite the speed and roughness of the act, Neo didn't choke or even look up at her daddy in fear. She wasn't worried that he'd suddenly stand up and brutally take advantage of his little princess.

Despite his rough personality, Harry loved his little girls, which is why he put up with their little shenanigans. Neo hummed to herself, as the member repeatedly spread apart her tiny throat and she eagerly helped him by bobbing her head. Letting her dear daddy fuck her cute little throat and face.

Harry released a groan, as he leaned his head back. Neo's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she closed her eyes, as one of many of her daddy's loads had been released in her mouth and down her throat. Neo felt a rush of warm seed rush down her throat, as she heard her daddy moan in pleasure.

Neo pulled back until the head was just sealed by her lips, she stared up at him and happily drank down everything his testicles produced. After a moment, Neo released the cock from her lips with a faint pop and smiled up at him, as she diligently licked her lips clean.

"You might not do much with that mouth of yours, but what you do accomplish is amazing." Harry complimented.

Neo crossed her arms and pouted, as she undid the buckle to her tight grey pants and lowered them to the floor and then kicked them off. Down south, all she wore was her usual pair of high-heeled boots and a pink pair of panties.

Harry watched as she pulled her panties to the side and sat down in his lap, grinding her tight rear against his pelvis and entrapping his softening member in-between her thighs. The petite illusionist glanced back at Harry, a domineering smirk on her face.

"Geez, darling. It'll take me a minute or so to reload." Harry admitted with a sheepish smile.

Neo tilted her head, before she reached out and put her hand on the arm of the throne-chair. She connected herself with the ship's neural interface, allowing her to get some control of the massive reaper. In the massive bridge, hundred of so screens in the front of the room began to active and project the image of a scene happening not to far away from them.

–

A naked Blake was stared at young blonde girl with a pair of long curly pig-tails. "How do you like you're seat?" Nui asked with a tilt of her head.

Blake was siting in a pair of vibrating machines. Her arms were bound behind her back, in her mouth was Nui's favorite kind of mouth gag, an O Ring bind, prying her mouth open allowing for easy access for _any_ object. Nui stood over the bound cat Faunus; she wore a tight pink corset, pink high-heeled boots and elbow length gloves.

"Hmm-Mm..." Blake sounded, her eyes remaining focused on the blonde sadist.

"What's that?" Nui asked curiously, as she knelt down and put her hand underneath Blake's chin and made the girl look towards her. "I can't understand you, you got this...thing in your mouth." She commented with a cute smile.

Blake looked down from Nui, her cat ears drooping and some saliva dribbled out of her forced open mouth. "N-An Mm alk?!" She forced out.

Nui tilted her head, before she leaned forward and pulled the ring out of Blake's mouth. "Whatcha wanna talk about, before I slid this..." She said, as she trailed a glove hand down her abdomen and glide along a long, eight-inched strap-on. "...down your tight and sensitive throat?" Nui commented.

"Oh, and I put it up her tight little booty!" Another Nui commented happily, from the other side of her room.

"And her tight pussy!" Yet another Nui said in a chipper voice.

Nu studied Blake for a moment, before the cat faunus slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips against the blonde's lips. Nui blinked a few moments, before Blake leaned back and sunk down. She parted her lips apart, before she diligently wrapped her lips around the tip of Nui's stap-on.

After a moment, Blake pulled her lips back and looked up at Nui with watery eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't want your daddy to hurt you...I understand what you feel. I'll do anything you want, just please...stop hurting me..." Blake whimpered out.

Nui inclined her head curiously. "Anything _I_ want? It's not about what I want? It's about what my daddy _needs_!" She insisted, causing Blake to look up at her.

"Needs…" Blake muttered in a daze, as a pair of high-powered vibrating objects continued to stimulate her front and rear pleasure orifices.

"It's about what you can do for him, for giving you so much." Nui stated, her eye glinting.

"...So much..." Blake mumbled out, looking up towards the blonde girl.

"My daddy could've killed ya, cloned ya, or even destroyed and remade your mind. But, out of his good will, out of his _kindness_ he allowed you to live. When he was in the right to do so, after you treated him!" Nui insisted.

Blake looked down, sullen _knowing_ it was true. She _deserved_ this, she was being punished for something she _completely deserved_. "How...can I ever make him love me...like he loves you?' Blake said sadly.

"Your mommy knows how to make my Daddy happy, it's weird, ain't it?" Nui asked cutely. "You see, Kali is my daddy's bitch, his toy, his little love thing he likes to use when he's pent up. But for you, he might as well be your new daddy. Your better daddy! And that...well, that makes you and I, sisters." The blonde sadist admitted.

"So...who's your daddy, Blakey?!" Nui chirped out with a smile on her face.

"H...H...Harry..." Blake whimpered out.

"Who's your daddy!?" Nui screamed, as she gripped Blake by the hair and yanked it back.

"H-Harry! Harry's my daddy!" Blake responded loudly, hissing in pain as she came on the vibrating phallic objects inside her.

"Who are you!?" Nui interrogated.

"I'm...I'm his slutty daughter! Built only for him...for his cock!" Blake screamed out again, as the phallic objects inside her shocked her with energy, causing her to come yet again.

"Good! Good!" Nui chirped out happily, as she dug her fingers into the back of Blake's head and guided her forward. "Now, I gotta teach you how to please our daddy!" She supplemented.

Blake's eyes honed in on the strap-on Nui wore, before she hungrily lunged forward and engulfed the object in her mouth, as she rapidly bobbed her head. The binds that held Blake in place unlocked, allowing the girl the ability to move.

She quickly got off the two vibrators inside her, before she got onto her hands and knees, pushing her head against Nui. Her bright golden eyes looking up at the artificial being with submission and lust. Slowly Blake reached back with one of her hands and grabbed one of her ass cheeks and pulled it to the side, revealing her soaked neither lips and puckered anus. Before she shook her ass, in an enticing manner.

Behind her, the two duplicate Nuis shared a glance, before they both had wide smiles that makes the original Nui's own. Nui's smile was almost kilowatt bright, as she had her hands on Blake's hair, wrapped around her fingers a few times.

Her eye landed on her approaching duplicates, before she gripped Blake's hair tightly and yanked her back and she thrust her pelvis forward. Blake's eyes went wide in fear, tears welling up and she gripped Nui's thighs in a futile effort.

"Hmp...mh..." Blake sounded, her air way jammed and saliva dribbling down the faint gaps of her lips and Nui's strap on. "Mhm...MRMNNN!" She screamed into the object, as both her pussy and anus were split open by two equally as sadistic Nui Duplicates.

Blake stared up at Nui, her face beat red, her eye-make up trailing down her face. Before she slowly lowered her hands to the ground and closed her eyes. Nui felt Blake slowly began to rock back and forth of her own volition, rotating her hips to accommodate both large lengths, one kissing the entrance of her womb and the other sheathed deep in her bowels.

Nui looked down as Blake rocked back and forth, before the cat Faunus looked up at her bright golden eyes and she started releasing groans of self-satisfaction. Blake was finally broken in.

–

A gloved hand was idly stroking Harry's member, as Neo sat in his lap, having watched the event of Blake's final moments as Blake Belladonna, and now Blake Black, the toy Cat Faunus to the Eldritch Sorcerer.

Harry groaned and leaned back in his throne, feeling Neo stoking him off. "Finally..." He muttered, before he noticed Neo looking back at him with a smile on her face. "...I think I'm ready for my second round." He admitted, getting a wider smile from the petite illusionist.

 **End Adult Content**

– _ **The Next Day**_

Walking through the long and lanky hallways of the massive Reaper, Nui had her head lowered and was heading to her _punishment._ Her eye was closed as she left Blake's quarters, her hands nervously fiddling with each other.

However, she was stopped when a hand was placed around her shoulder. Her eye snapped open and she whirled around, ready for an attack. Only to see...Harry looking at her with smile.

"My oh my, one punishment and you're ready for some patricide. I'm not sure if I should be worried." Harry said whimsically.

"D-Daddy...I was just...I was heading to my punishment." Nui mumbled, her head lowered in dejection.

"Hmm..." Harry sounded, as he glanced down the hallway. "…You can do that some other time." He said casually. "We got things to do, places to be." He commented. "And I'd hate to not have my most loyal, adorable...and beautiful daughter by my side." He said in a more caring tone.

Nui slowly raised her head and looked up at him. "...Harry..." She muttered, using his actual name instead of her title for him.

"I love you Nui. Out of all the things I could've created and did create, from the Reapers to Demongo; you…are my greatest creation. But you have to understand, just as they do; _I_ am the leader. _I_ am the one in charge. I don't mind if you take initiative, I don't mind if you contribute helpful ideas to me cause. But going behind my back, for whatever reason...is still going behind my back." Harry stated.

Nui sniffled a bit, as she rubbed at her eye. "I...I understand, Daddy." She admitted. "I just...you have such a big toy collection, I...I don't want to be..." She trailed off.

"I love you Nui." Harry repeated, as he motioned to the area around him. "Those toys I have, Glynda, Pyrrha, Velvet, Kali...Blake. They only interest me superficially, they're attractive, they're enticing, they have skills I can use in a multitude of ways. But that's where it ends." He insisted.

Nui glanced away from him. "What about...the others?" She questioned quietly.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. "You mean Neo, Yang, Ruby and Weiss?" He clarified, causing the girl to nod. "I...they aren't my toys, but they are _mine_ regardless. People like me..." He trailed off with a frown. "...I don't know what Love is, I understand the concept. But...I've never been shown it. But…when I created you, when I completed you. You helped me see what it was, and i've only wanted to give it back. It feels good...it feels so _good_ to be loved and to give it." He admitted with a wide smile. "I may like them a lot, I may even love them. But...you are the first person I've ever loved. And _that_ will _never_ change." He insisted, causing Nui to stare up at him with wide eye.

"Even...if..." Nui muttered, as she reached up to her covered up left eye.

Harry reached up with her and he put his hand on Nui's own, as they touched her eye-patch. "The Super-Cells I created...they have their limitations. The optical nerves are incredibly complex, Ghira ripped your eye out and crushed it. Nothing remained. Those cells can never duplicate, the Super-Cells were never meant for that. Only assimilation and evolution. If you remove an organ, you'll survive if you put it back quick enough, or if it remains in your body. The surrounding Super-Cells would repair them. But they can't spawn more. You're tough, you're a million years of human and Sidhe evolution crammed into a cute girl. You're immensely durable, you can survive in almost any condition. But...you're not immortal, if you damage your body enough. There's things even _it_ can't recover from." He informed.

"Even so, Nui. Even with your damaged eye, you can lose your other one, your hands, your legs. But...I would still always love you." Harry stated, causing Nui to gasp faintly to herself.

"...I...believe you." Nui admitted, before she smiled up at him. "Eck, can we stop talking about all this lovey dovey stuff! I think I might throw up!" She chirped out happily.

Harry smiled and turned around and headed towards Blake's quarters. "I'm glad you're back." He admitted.

"Me too!" Nui admitted, before she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Besides, I know you've watched me have my way with the kitty cat! It must've been hard, because I know you wished to be in her place, at me feet; _forced_ to eat me out!" She happily said.

And like that, Harry face-palmed, his eyes and nose covered by his hand. However, underneath his hand, was his unexposed mouth; which revealed he was smiling slyly to himself. ' _Trust in you to always be as deviant as ever.'_ He thought whimsically, acting out his irritation for Nui's blunt comment; while in the inside he found it completely and utterly amusing.

–

The two arrived at a metal door, which had a middle aged black haired woman. Kali looked at Harry and Nui, smiling happily as she saw them.

"Master, is she ready!?" Kali asked with excitement.

Nui poked her tongue out of her mouth and smiled. "She's obviously ready, Daddy." She answered for him.

Harry didn't add any input, there was one more thing he had to do. The metal door slit open revealing Blake, however, she wasn't bound and naked like before. She was dressed in her usual black and white attire, a black bow in her hair.

Her golden eyes landed on the three individuals, before they focused on Harry. "Hello there, my cute little kitty slave." Harry commented in a kind manner, despite the rather insulting title he gave the girl.

Blake stared at him, her mouth opening slightly. "D...d..Dad..." She mumbled out, her face flushing in embarrassment.

"Oh Blake, I'm so proud of you!" Kali happily said, proud her little girl was submitting to their new master.

Blake looked away from her mother, her eyes flickering towards Nui. The blonde girl was giving Blake a glare with her single eye; having not yet proven herself loyal to Harry.

Harry took a step towards Blake, causing the cat Faunus to shrink back, pressing her back against the metal wall behind her. He inhaled, as the rings on his fingers gave off a faint glow, and then he exhaled some wispy emerald green mist.

Magic was a very powerful tool, it reacted and acted according to the will of the user and the emotions of those it was wielded by. It can be formed from passions, despair, love, or lust and everything in between. The thing about Magic, Harry's people forgot was it wasn't limited to spells, you can literally do almost anything with Magic with enough will, emotion, and imagination.

Blake watched as Harry reached out and run his fingers through the emerald green mist. Said mist encroached along his fingers, forming tendril wisps energy.

"I'm giving you one chance, Blake. Only one...will you stay or will you go, run far away?" Harry asked in a far off voice.

Blake stared forward, as Harry began to slowly walk around her, as he dragged his hand along her shoulder. He whistled faintly, causing the emerald wisps of energy to coil around her shoulders, up her neck, her ears and her temples. "The choice is yours it's yes or no. Voices whisper in your ear..." Harry sung lightly, causing the wisps of energy to radiate magic. "...There s _is nothing in this world to fear."_ He whispered quietly into Blake's ear.

The cat Faunus was frozen, feeling Harry continue to walk around her. "So, will you stay or will you do? The choice is yours it's yes or no." He continued, as he walked in front of her, dragging his hand along Blake's chest, idly groping her breasts.

"Rise and take flight, darling. Let's soar high. For the first time in forever, you're alive! Don't you forget that. It's because of me. So rise and take flight, darling. It's your time...Smile and wipe away your tears." Harry sung in a low voice, as the emerald green wisps of magic began to seep into Blake's broken mind.

A magical, organic form of the Reaper Indoctrination taking affect. With Blake in such a broken and depraved state, all Harry had to do was...seal the deal.

"Cruel and wicked life. How it hurts you deep inside. Cold and vicious life, how you wish to make it right..." Harry continued, riding his magic along the sounds he created, channeling and guided them straight to Blake's brain. While the magical energy he was physically channeling into Blake, was seeping into her nervous system. "Eden is waiting for you beyond it all." He added.

"Will you stand and fight, for the war has just begun. And no there's nowhere left to run. Here's your chance, take it in your hands. Will you stay or will you go? This choice is yours." Harry sung, causing Blake to slowly rock from side to side, her eyes lulling shut, as the green energy seeped deep into her body. A few wisps forming a circular shape around her head, radiating a bright light.

"You have grown, you have strived...and for the first time in forever, you're alive! Now the power is in your hand to chose. A floral crown is waiting for you, my dear. So smile and wipe away all your tears!" Harry finished, as the bright ring of emerald energy wisps around Blake's head sunk deep into her.

Blake's eyes snapped open, her golden eyes flashing a bright emerald green for a moment, before dulling to a cool pink and then returning to her usual colored eyes. Harry reached forward and pushed Blake back, pushing her against the wall.

"Who is your Daddy?" Harry asked.

"You are." Blake almost instantly answered.

"Including everyone who isn't just in this room, who is your Daddy?" He questioned.

"You are!" Blake responded, a smile forming on her face.

"Disregarding that, out of anyone who could possible be your daddy, who would it be?" Harry continued.

"You are! You are my daddy!" She answered with enthusiasm.

"Hmm...Blake Belladonna, raise your hands up." Harry ordered, using the name Nui provided for the contract.

Blake didn't instantly react, she gave him a curious glance, before she slowly raised her hands. Harry observed the reaction and slowly, a smirk formed on his face.

Her name didn't work anymore when it came to enforcing control, which meant only _one_ thing. A person's name, a person's _true name,_ by knowing it a Sorcerer can create a magical link. Knowing someone's name isn't good enough, you have to know how to say it as well. Wizards, Sorcerers and all sorts of magical practitioners collect names of creatures, spirits, people; giving gateways and links to controlling them.

What was unique about names was, most of the time; they usually work in gaining control of someone. But, if the person in question was mortal, their _true_ _name_ can change over time. Due to how that person perceived themselves.

In a sense, The Blake Belladonna that gave Nui her name, saw herself as a noble Faunus, fighting the good fight, living to die for her brother and sister Faunus. Self-righteous, Stubborn, with a hero complex. But now, Blake Belladonna that stands before Harry, is a completely different person compared to before, her beliefs were Harry's own, her ideals were his, his body, mind and soul, were his. She was his slut, cocksleeve, personal relief, toy; whatever was required of her.

That name Nui provided, would never work anymore, that Blake was destroyed. Harry smiled as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Blake's own.

Blake's eyes wide wide for a moment, before she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. She raised her arms up and wrapped them around the back of Harry's neck, as she pressed her body up against his, while she raised one leg and lightly wrapped it around his own legs.

After a moment, Harry pulled back from the kiss, his eyes focused on the cat Faunus. "Now, isn't this a much better way of living?" He asked quietly.

Blake stared up at him. "...Yes, Daddy." She admitted, causing his smile to widen further.

* * *

 **Yay, that parts done with...phew.I don't have anything cute to say about one aspect of the chapter, so see ya.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**_**_In this update, I also posted two previous chapters as well_**_**

 _I don't own any intellectual properties_

The bustling streets of Vale were illuminated by the bright rays of sunlight, showing the dozens of passersby, civilians, workers; all heading to their jobs.

Along a sidewalk, walked a pair of individuals. One a tall, black haired sorcerer wearing mostly dark clothes and the other person was a tall, blue haired man wearing mostly white clothing.

The day was in it's late morning rush, with Harry and Grimmjow walking through the city. Harry was looking up with a smile on his face, with Grimmjow casting the occasional glance at the Eldritch Sorcerer.

"…You have something on your mind." Harry said, it wasn't a question; it was more of a statement than anything else.

Grimmjow frowned and looked forward. "Why did you want me to come with you?" He asked, causing Harry to incline his head.

"Perhaps I enjoy your company." Harry supplied.

Grimmjow sneered at the response. "Bullshit, we both know you don't like me." He stated.

Harry lost his smile and gave Grimmjow a curious look. "What gave you that idea?" He asked, with some genuine curiosity.

"You give Madara and Nui special treatment. They give an idea, and it's 'Oh, thanks for the suggestion, I'll use it'. I give an idea, you laugh at me and call me stupid!" Grimmjow snapped.

"I've never called you stupid, Grimmjow." Harry admitted, as the two stopped at a street corner and looked at one another.

Grimmjow crossed his arms and scowled, shaking his head. "You've never said it outright, but I know. Aizen fucking treated me the same way, he'd give me a pat on the head and tell me to sit in my corner!" He stated angrily.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. "I appreciate Madara's advice, his insight is invaluable. And Nui, she's a special case." He stated, not wanting to admit his obvious bias towards his daughter. She gets away with a _lot_ under his command, but that doesn't mean she gets away with everything.

"Why'd you even recruit me? All I've ever done is sit in that fucking dumbass school and wait! I want to kill, I want to crush and destroy! I sure as shit ain't jonsing for the next pop-fucking-quiz!" Grimmjow admitted in his hot tempered way.

He turned around and balled his fists angrily, gritting his teeth in frustration. "You've gone out every night and caused chaos and destruction, while I'm...useless." He added, his anger slowly dying down. He turned and looked at Harry. "Do you...think so little of my skills, you use those tiny girls for support!?" He questioned.

There was a silence between the two, as Harry observed the upset Arrancar. Truth was, he was right. He could've used Grimmjow in a lot more ways, used him like the weapon he wanted to be, the weapon he said he was recruited for. Unlike with Madara, whom Harry recruited for his expertise and knowledge. He chose Grimmjow to be his enforcer, his extended might when it came to it.

Out of all the Arrancar he could've chosen, Grimmjow was the most logical one to use, Starrk wasn't used for obvious reasons, same for Baraggan. One was too lazy and the other was to self-serving. The female, Harribel cared more about her subordinates than her leader. Ulquiorra was a more complicated fact, Harry would more than likely absorb him than recruit him. And Nnoitra was a weirdo by Harry's standards. Everyone under Grimmjow was weaker, obviously, by orders of magnitude.

"Grimmjow...have...you given me a reason to trust you?" Harry asked curiously, causing the Arrancar to scowl at him.

"I follow you, don't I!?" Grimmjow responded angrily, glaring at the Sorcerer.

Harry exhaled and shook his head. "That, right there, is why I don't trust you." He admitted. "I am disappointed by your attitude as my enforcer, my left hand." He admitted with a sigh, causing Grimmjow to recoil a bit in surprise.

"...Your...Enforcer?" Grimmjow muttered in some surprise. To be the Enforcer, the proverbial 'right-hand' of a powerful leader was nothing to scoff at. The being that imposed the leader's own might, when the leader wasn't around. In Grimmjow's case, the only thing that came close to that in his experience, was Ulquiorra who served as Aizen's enforcer. Even if Grimmjow would never admit it, Ulquiorra was orders of magnitude in power above his own.

To be given such an esteemed tittle, by someone who could kill him; was…strange. Grimmjow was rarely ever given any praise, or a position of importance. But the latter part of Harry's statement grabbed his attention.

"W-wait...how do I disappoint you?" Grimmjow questioned, his anger slowly bleeding away.

Harry gave Grimmjow a stern look, his lips thinning. "You constantly question my plans in front of our allies. The decisions I make, the orders I give. You always have to have the last word, you always have to voice your opposition." He stated plainly.

Grimmjow was caught off guard by the comment. Sure he was always like that, he did the exact same thing to Aizen. "You don't respect me, Grimmjow. Even after all I've done for you. I saved your life, I gave you your strength back. And more, I've enhanced your body with my Super Cells. I've given you a chance to spread out, have fun." Harry said, as he motioned to the area around him. "You can bump-uglies with any girl...or guy that catches your fancy, you can hunt down and kill hundreds, thousand of Grimm to sate your Bloodlust. You can dine on the finest cuisine, or human soul if that's what you require. All that I ask, is that you follow my orders to the 'T'." Harry said with a sigh, before he shook his head.

"But even with all the gifts I've given you, the freedom Aizen never gave you. You still treat me like him. No respect, no trust. And in turn, I won't respect or trust you. I won't ever use your abilities. You're strengths. I won't help you become King of Hueco Mundo." Harry said idly, not really giving any impressions in his voice. With his casual tone, it was almost like he was speaking a trivial fact.

Grimmjow looked down as he comprehended Harry's words. Despite the opinion that he was some Meat-head jock that only talked with his fists and blades, Grimmjow understood the values of being a leader. He himself was one at one point in time. He knew in the Hollow world, if a Hollow spoke out against it's leader, it'd be eaten without question. If a Shinigami spoke about it's leader, they'd be jailed or executed for treason. If a Human spoke out against it's leader, it'd be socially humiliated.

Harry had no reason to use his abilities, because Grimmjow never gave him a reason to trust in his abilities. Grimmjow himself had killed a lot of Hollows that spoke out against his rule. "When I spoke out against Aizen...I knew he wouldn't do anything. He needed me for something. And when I did speak out against him...he humiliated me in front of the Espada..." He stated, as he looked at Harry. "...Just like you did with me, in front of Madara." He challenged.

The Sorcerer studied the Arrancar and turned to look at the passing traffic, which passed on by, their engines puttering. "You're right, Grimmjow. I did humiliate you in front of Madara. I must admit, it was tactless. I should've talked you in private." He admitted, while he didn't apologize, the sentence itself was strong enough to stun Grimmjow.

"When you fought under Aizen, you were his attack dog. His little toy he used to test the strength of Ichigo. He didn't care about your opinions, or even care about you in general." Harry stated bluntly, as he focused on Grimmjow intently.

The two stared at each other for a moment, before Harry continued. "We've spent a few months together. And while I admit, in the beginning, I was annoyed with you. Over the course of time, I had hoped a bond between us would cause you to…become more..." Harry glanced off and pursed his lips.

"...Attentive." Grimmjow said quietly, internally he was gritting his teeth at how...weak he was sounding. But, the words Harry was speaking to him hurt more than any blade. Over his long life as a Hollow, he'd built up many defenses. Grimmjow's dream, his goal, was to get someone, anyone to respect him. He dreamed for the day someone would look at him as an equal, instead as lower than them. Everyone looked down on him, Aizen, Ulquiorra, Ichigo. Over time, that lack of respect caused Grimmjow to lash out at everyone, he'd prove his superiority through destruction. And most of the time, that destruction was created by the opposing force as well.

However, Harry didn't indulge Grimmjow's need of superiority through strength. Instead of hiding behind his power, which would've made Grimmjow lock up in a fight mode. He was basically using his words, and they were far more telling than a clashing of blades.

Grimmjow fully understood. Harry _wanted_ to respect him, he wanted to look at him as an equal. But it was Grimmjow's own fault that wasn't happening. The biggest obstacle in gaining respect...was himself. And Harry was telling him that, it was more lasting and held more impact than any Getsuga Tensho from Ichigo's blade, or intimidation tactic from Aizen.

"Your job, as my Enforcer. Is to carry out my will, be it through the destruction of an enemy, the capturing of a valuable object, or the protection of an ally. The Enforcer is supposed to carry out any orders of it's leader..." Harry said in a serious tone. "...In your case, me." He said in a matter of fact tone.

Grimmjow studied the Sorcerer for what seemed like minutes, as he comprehended what the Sorcerer was saying. "...Madara always offers suggestions, Nui does as well. Why can't I?" He questioned.

Harry inclined his head. "You can offer suggestions, whenever you please. I may listen to them if they are helpful, if not I won't. But once I've made a decision, it is your job to carry it out. Regardless of how you may personally feel. Any objection to my plans, should be given to me in private. Not in front of Madara, Nui, Neo, Meta, any of my subordinates." Harry admitted.

He took a step towards Grimmjow. "I don't recall Madara, ever showing me irritation to any orders I've given. I don't recall, Ulquiorra showing irritation or objection to any orders from Aizen. Am I mistaken?" He questioned.

Grimmjow closed his eyes and faintly lowered his head, as he exhaled slightly. "Na, no...they didn't." He admitted, before he looked back towards Harry.

"If you don't feel capable of carrying out the role as my Enforcer, I'll give it to Adam instead. I'll return you to Hueco Mundo, but unlike what I said before; I won't wipe your mind or return the gift's I've given. You can fight Aizen yourself and become King, and they're would be no bad blood between us." Harry offered in a very curt and courteous manner.

Grimmjow stared at the Sorcerer for a moment, before he gritted his teeth and lowered his head in submission. "I would...very much like to be your enforcer for the time." The Arrancar admitted quietly. He had nothing else to return to in his reality, other than the defeat of Aizen. And even he knew, he wasn't strong enough to fight him alone. He...needed Harry.

The Arrancar heard Harry exhaled, causing the man to look up and see the Sorcerer studying him for a moment. "Than I expect you to follow the guidelines I've placed down." Harry stated seriously.

Grimmjow slowly nodded. "I gotcha." He muttered, as he put his hands in his pockets. He glanced to his side and noticed Harry was looking off.

"Grimmjow, I did want us to become friends. I hope, I haven't ruined that." Harry admitted with a scowl, speaking the truth. In his own warped vision, he took Madara and Grimmjow for other reasons than because of their abilities and knowledge, they were...replacements. Madara was the wise, misunderstood mentor, seen as the all encompassing villain that was to replace his dead Godfather. And Grimmjow was the loud, rebellious, rule breaker that was to replace his dead best friend.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. Friendships were something usually despised in Hueco Mundo. To have a friend, would mean to have a bond with someone you saw as an Equal. Having an Equal in Hueco Mundo, wasn't a good thing. But friends...they respected one another.

"You are the only person who's ever recognized my skills, my abilities. The only one who ruined our possible friendship…was...me." Grimmjow admitted through gritted teeth, hating the fact he was admitting to be one of his own faults. He took a breath and looked at Harry. "I hope you can overlook me previous attitude...and perhaps…we can...be friends." He offered.

A wide smile spread across Harry's face. "Think nothing off it! Now, let's have some fun! Blake's getting reacquainted with her Team right now. And I don't think I should be there, to cause any conflicts." Harry said with a whimsical tone in his voice. He didn't want Blake to revert to her pet role, just yet, she needed to build up a tenure with Ruby, Weiss and Yang for the moment. So she could get back into the motion of being the 'quiet, withdrawn' girl again.

"So...what're we gonna do?" Grimmjow questioned, clicked his tongue and casually kicked the ground underneath him, releasing a small chunk of concrete.

Harry shrugged. "I'm going to meet my cute little Burning Ember in a few hours. Want to check out a strip club?" He asked, looking at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow gave the Sorcerer a look. "Don't you got, like five girlfriends?" He asked.

"…I don't see how that's relevant." Harry admitted, causing Grimmjow to slowly grin.

"It sucks, I ain't gotta heart. Parts of me don't really, work." Grimmjow admitted.

"Huh..." Harry sounded, before he blinked a few times. "Oh..." He muttered and then his eyes went wide, and he turned to look at Grimmjow. "...Oh, you mean." He said with some obvious surprise.

Grimmjow exhaled and rubbed the back of his neck. "It don't work, down there." He admitted.

"Ah...sorry about that." Harry said, feeling a bit awkward now.

"Don't be sorry, dumbass. It's...it's pretty funny." Grimmjow admitted, as he smirked.

"It's hilarious!" Harry added with a wicked grin, before he started laughing.

"...It's not that funny." Grimmjow responded, but Harry continued to lightly laugh.

The Sorcerer and the Arrancar stared down for a moment, before the two stared laughing. After a moment, Grimmjow calmed down. "So, what's...your deal?" He asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow, as the two began to start walking again along the sidewalk. Most of the streets had been cleared out, since most adults were now working, and children were in schools.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked curiously, as the two walked side-by-side.

Grimmjow kicked a small slab of concrete along as the two walked, keeping his eyes on the rock. "If I'm your Enforcer, what exactly am I enforcing?" He asked.

Harry took a breath and exhaled in a very erratic way, as his pupils dilated. The serpent-like slits his pupils constricted, forming fine pointed lines. His long prehensile tongue flickered out for a moment, before it retracted. "I've told you my goal, is the elimination of the Keepers..." He said, causing Grimmjow to nod.

"...They..." He trailed off, as he held up a hand to his face, curling his fingers and making a mock figure of a cage. "...Are simply the gate that blocks me from my _original_ ambition. Don't get me wrong, I _abhor_ their very existence, every cell in my body call for their annihilation. But they are the simple advisory in what I want." Harry admitted with a certain purpose in his tone.

"I wasn't lying to Blake either when I told her, I wanted to conquer everything. Through my superior mind, body, soul, technology, and tactics." Harry informed, as he looked forward and held his hand out. "The UNSC, the System's Alliance, the Terran Federation, the United Colonial Nations, and The United Federation of Planets, dismembered." He stated with a wicked grin. "The Covenant Empire, the Citadel Council, The Arachnid Horde, and the Borg collective, dissolved." He added.

"The Goa'uld System Lords, the Ori Empire, humiliated and demoralized. Cerberus, the Enclave, the Helghan Empire, and The CIS, squashed and under my control. The Avengers and the Justice League, disassembled. The lands of Middle-Earth, scorched and glassed by orbital bombardments. The Elemental Nations, in shambles. The Seireitei, annihilated." Harry listed, causing Grimmjow's eyes to steadily grow wide at the list.

"The Galactics Republic and Empire, the Sith Empire, the Rebel Alliance, the First Order, the Resistance, the New Republic, the Imperial Remnant, the Yuuzhan Vong, destroyed!" Harry raved, as he held his hands out in a grandiose manner.

He turned and looked at Grimmjow. "This governments, these factions in separate realities, are all flawed. Are all in constant conflict. They're existences cause nonillions, to decillions of deaths. Enslaving planets, to Solar Systems, to Galaxies in their corrupt tyranny. All of them, created and imparted with such destructive tendencies by the Keepers. They're going to need a firm hand, a guiding force to set them straight." Harry admitted, his eyes boring into Grimmjow.

"But first…I'm going to need to destroy them." He informed.

"...That's...insane." Grimmjow muttered, staring at Harry in reverence. Harry's goal was far more ambitious than Aizen's, and that guy always did everything big.

"It is." Harry agreed. "I suppose I could go about it the long way. I could pop in to each reality, worming my way up to some high political standing and slowly changing the tide. But in that time it takes for me to get such a standing, in which I can change their governments; trillions would've already died, across all planes, across all realities. I can't waste so much time in one place. So, if I must take up arms and kill a hundred, a thousand, a million or a billion, to save the trillions, quadrillons, quintillions and sextillions. Than so be it. If I'm a monster for that, well...it's because I've been cursed." He admitted with a shrug.

"Cursed with the ability to do the math. And if I cause people to rally behind those with a vengeance against me, if I cause all of them to join their forces to fight me. Well, they won't be destroying one another." Harry admitted, as he held his hand out and smiled.

"With the Keepers death, I'll have the Summoning Key and the Kronorium. I'll meld all realities, all planes of existence into one universe. There is enough space in one universe to house, dozens of Milky Way Galaxies, or Galaxies of all shapes and sizes." Harry admitted. "I know the past and I've caught detailed glimpses into the future of dozens of realities, without my interference. It's only pure chaos." He stated.

"I thought that's what you wanted." Grimmjow admitted.

"I want chaos to draw out the Keepers…and If we're the ones causing it." Harry said with a grin.

Grimmjow inclined his head. "A war with dozens of civilizations…it doesn't sound like you want to save them." He offered.

Harry shook his head slowly. "I do, I do. But…If I happen to have a little fun along the way, well...when in Rome." He said with a growing wicked smile, his eyes glinting in malicious amusement. The idea of manipulating dozens of civilizations thrilled him to no end. "Do as the Roman's Do." He added, causing Grimmjow to slowly form a wide bloodthirsty grin.

The Sorcerer glanced up in thought. "I can imagine it now, a fleet of thousands of Reapers, enhanced with my knowledge and technology. In high orbit of a planet, a cascade of explosions illuminating the sky, as fleets of Star Destroyers, Goa'uld Hat'aks, UNSC ships, Federation Starships encroach upon my fleet. Explosions of plasma fire, anti-matter bombs of all sorts of magnitudes. On the ground, my Cylon Centurion Infantry, my Phaeton Aerial Fleet in the atmosphere, hundreds of Kull Warriors fighting off against the combined might of such a combined army...With me watching, perched upon a castle with my family happily living their lives..." Harry admitted with a distant look in his eyes.

He had given the honest truth of his dream to Ruby, Weiss and Yang. But he only gave a detailed part of it. In his attempts at gaining allies, he always gave portions of his goal, never the full bit. He told, Madara, Adam and originally Grimmjow of his plan with the Keepers. He told Blake of his goal of conquering. The only people who knew of his goal completely, was Nui, Meta, Demongo and weirdly enough Coco.

"That's some poetic shit man, did you right that in your little black diary?" Grimmjow taunted.

"Bloody Cunt." Harry insulted with a scowl, looking at the Arrancar.

"Twisted-Ass Fucking Human." Grimmjow responded, as the two stared down for a moment, before the two formed grins.

The tension that seemed to have permeated between the two, vanished. Harry exhaled, as he turned and looked at the passing cars with a smirk on his face.

Voldemort, ruled his subjects through fear. Dumbledore ruled through subtle manipulations under a guise of a wise old man. Harry realized, that intimidating his allies or manipulating them while an easy way to control allies in the short run. In the long run, they were a determinant. If he ruled through fear, down the line; if Harry had a moment of weakness or a time he himself was weakened. His subordinates would rise up and try to kill him. If he ruled through manipulation, in the longer run they're would be a risk of people figuring out he lied to them; he'd constantly have to try to elevate his own manipulations. In turn, make it far more dangerous for him, if someone ever found out. He would eventually spin a yarn so long, if it collapsed _everyone_ would be against him.

Harry knew, the easiest way to have a person follow you. Is through mutual respect, and an understanding that _he_ was the leader and Grimmjow was the follower.

–

 _ **Later that Night**_

On a distant pier in Vale, on the edge of the docks, kilometers from Beacon ranging in the double to triple digits.

On the docks, was an apparent derelict Warehouse. There was a chirping of a small Nevermore Grimm, which flew through the night sky, above the warehouse. Before it slammed into an invisible force, with a loud thud, before it dissolved away. There was a faint flicker, a distortion, revealing a titanic building sized object mounted _over_ the warehouse before it almost instantly vanished covering in a spanning cloak.

Within the Warehouse, on the ground, were dozens of Forerunner Phaetons, deactivated. There were a multitude of Cylon Centurions, either running maintenance on the vessels or keeping their glowing red photoreceptor locked on the organic occupants in the area. Ever vigilant for any usurpers to their Creator's will.

The interior of the Warehouse was standard, a wide concrete floor. With the miniature fleet of Phaetons on the ready, spread out creating space in the center. In the center of the large facility, was the landed _Solaris_ , Harry's personal Star Courier. On either side of the facility, were elevated balconies.

One of which, had Harry looking over and observing the dozens upon dozens of Cylon Centurions, with the odd small armed and armored groupings of White Fang members under his command. His face was obscured by a ceramic white mask, with a smirking mouth and two upward facing moon crescent shaped eye-holes.

Right next to Harry, at his right Neo was leaning back with her arms crossed her eyes focused with laser precision on a certain individual. At his left, Grimmjow was sitting on the balcony, his face obscured by a bone white panther-like mask. In an effort to keep their identities hidden, Harry had Grimmjow do as he did, and wear a mask.

Unlike Neo, who was already seen without one by many seedy individuals. Harry had to keep his person identity distanced from his ulterior Ego. Harry stared at the forces under his command, with a far off look, his mind filled with contemplation.

Behind him and who Neo was giving such a scrupulous look to, was a pale ashen-haired woman. In front of her was a floating Grimm, with several tendrils drifting underneath it. It created a small chorus of clicking sounds, with a singular bright dot focused on Cinder.

"E-everything is going as planed, Salem." Cinder informed with a smile, her eyes nervously flickering towards the Sorcerer who had his back towards her.

The Seer drifted closer towards the Semi-Fall Maiden, it's tendrils flickering outwards like a jelly-fish. "Everything's set. The supply of Dust has been stripped from Vale. People from all over the world will be coming in soon, the festival will bring in many fighters. And will breed distrust, and when they're all looking at each other. I'll plant the Virus. I'll turn that distrust into hate and fear. Don't worry." Cinder insisted.

The Seer drifted ever closer towards Cinder, before it brought one of it's barbed tendrils up and dragged itself along her arm, causing the woman to grimace and shudder in revulsion. "...I see..." Cinder muttered, as the Seer released another set of rapid clicks. "...Al...alright, I understand." She added.

As the apparent conversation between Cinder and Salem, by proxy of the Seer continued, Harry stared absently at his Cylon Forces.

' _Yang, Ruby, Weiss...Yang, Ruby, Weiss…'_ He seemed to think over and over with a scowl on his face, concealed by his mask as he tried to formulate his own internal plan, which conflicted with his usual amorality.

He needed them to join him, he needed to get them to see Ozpin as a flawed leader, to see the Huntsmen as a flawed system, to see the civilization they lived in was flawed. That they'd live better lives with things under his control.

' _I could...manipulate them, get them to question…'_ He thought, before he shook his head. Harry knew that was his usual first option, twist around the truth and make them see through his eyes. But a part of him couldn't do that to them...after all, that's what happened to him. Harry rolled his eyes, as that feeling hit him.

Harry knew he had a bad life, but he was not a _victim_. That was the last thing he ever thought of himself as. He had a bad life, he knew that; but what happened to him didn't define who he was; it just molded him into what he became. He was well aware, he could go around killing everyone he wanted to and say 'I do this because I deserve this' 'because life hurt me, so I'm going to hurt it'. He was sure he could sit Ruby, Weiss and Yang down, in front of a nice fire place.

He could spill his guts, get his eyes all watered up and his breath all haggered. He could take hours explaining his origin, his childhood; with the right pauses in the right places. Tell them how _just how horrible_ he had it, make them feel sympathy for him. He could end it with his ambition, where Ruby, Weiss and Yang would cry, they'd hug for hours until morning. And they'd promise 'We'll never leave you.'.

Harry smiled faintly at the idiotic notion and shook his head. It was too _easy,_ it was to _pathetic_. He wasn't a victim who believed he was justified in what he did and he didn't use his past as a crutch to get others to follow him. Even his ambition, destroying the Keepers; while they did cause his messed up life. They were the simple beginning, the opening salvos of his universal wide domination and policing.

' _But how do I get them to join me...without me manipulating them?'_ He asked himself, yet again. The only way he saw it, was instead of convincing them that they were fighting for the wrong people. Perhaps he can let them come to their own concision.

' _I have to make this government seem as shady, secretive and...bloodthirsty as possible…'_ Harry thought, before he rolled his eyes underneath his mask. ' _Oh boy, I hope I can make a Government look back.'_ He thought whimsically. When you pull back the polished front, they tend to look as shady and utilitarian as any Crime Syndicate or Cartel.

He exhaled through his nose and formulated his plan, as he turned around and pressed his back against the balcony behind him. His eyes focused on Cinder, who had her head lowered as the Seer vanished into the shadows.

"I do sure hope that was an enlightening experience." Harry said jovially, as he gripped the bars of the balcony behind him.

Cinder crossed her arms and slowly walked towards him, her mind absent for a moment. "I have to sabotage the tunnels in Mountain Glenn, which will let horde of Grimm seep into the city through the underground." She informed.

"Eh, that'll be easy. Let's not worry about that." Harry said uncaringly.

"Y-you told me, to go along with what Salem requests." Cinder stated with a frown, she didn't want to be placed in the middle of Salem's ire.

"We will, in time." Harry said with a shrug, before he glanced up and pursed his lips. "You told me, Salem wants some kind of Relic which Ozpin is guarding." He said, as he turned around again and leaned over the balcony.

Cinder slowly nodded, her eyes flickering towards Neo for a moment. "There are four Relics, which are said to hold tremendous power. They're all hidden, deep within the catacombs of each of the four Huntsmen Academies. From what Salem knows, only Ozpin's top, top people know. From what I know, the Huntsmen Qrow Brawnwen and Raven Brawnwen are in the know, and the headmasters at each of the academies." She explained.

Harry tapped the metal bars. "Using hundreds of children-warriors to guard your treasures Ozpin, naughty-naughty. A Dark Lord still has their old tricks I see." He commented whimsically. "And with no one in the know, not even the Government. Ozpin, you're making this too easy." He said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Cinder questioned, as she took a step towards the Sorcerer.

"I don't know who Salem is, and I doubt she has the reputation of picking up randoms off the street to help her out. This knowledge of the Relics seems to be very, very hush-hush. That only three Headmasters of three academies, plus Ozpin, and two Huntsmen have the that knowledge." He commented, as he turned and focused on Cinder, causing the semi-Fall Maiden to take an involuntary step back.

She looked up towards the taller man, while he looked down towards her. "Which Huntsmen is closest?" He asked.

"Raven is MIA, and Qrow works as an occasional teacher in Signal." Cinder answered, having impeccable information sources.

"Signal...Signal..." Harry repeated over and over, as his plan formulated rather quickly. "With a leader who is known by his subordinates to keep secrets and cherry pick who knows what. A natural distrust will form between allies and their leaders, questioning who knows what and how much more others know compared to you…that would cause major distrust. Unless your followers are sheep that is." He surmised, as he raised his hand up to the chin of his mask and idly tapped his finger along the ceramic material.

"What're you thinkin'?" Grimmjow questioned, his voice synthesized like Harry's own, however it wasn't acoustically filtered like the Sorcerer's own mask.

Harry smirked, his eyes narrowing behind their mask-eye holes, showing his amusement. "I think it's time we pay a personal visit to Signal." He commented.

Cinder blinked a few times as she processed that. "Why on Remnant would we do that?! The Relic is at Beacon, why would we attack Signal? It's a dead target? None of the students have started their classes, it's only filled with their Huntsmen and Huntress Teachers." She argued, fully against the idea.

Harry pushed himself off the balcony behind him and began to casually walk along the elevated floor, with Grimmjow and Neo followed, Cinder begrudgingly followed as well.

"That's the point, we're attacking Signal because it _doesn't_ have the Relic." Harry stated, giving her a pointed look.

"I ah...that doesn't answer my question!" Cinder snapped angrily, her eyes radiating a burning light.

"Hhmhmhm..." Harry sounded, as his body shuddered. "Those eyes, even with such a fragmented power of Magic; you compensate with your hate, with your anger and frustration...your fears. Fueling the flames of your own power; I must say it's _hot_." He joked, causing Grimmjow to roll his eyes in annoyance.

Cinder glared at him, not at all amused by his statement. "Why are we risking our lives, going after a pointless target!?" She demanded, causing Harry to incline his head.

' _Commanding, Prone to Anger quickly, infallible will, but supplemented by rational fear of death.'_ Harry mused, as he created a quick psychological analysis of the semi-Fall Maiden. He could challenge her command and regress her down, into a more fearful subordinate. Intimidating her and forcing her into subjugation would work quite effectively against her, if pressure was applied in the right place. ' _But that'll only work for so long; she'll start to fight back, in small actions. She'll sabotage me slowly, in small ways at first. But her rebellious attitude would encroach.'_ He mused.

Cinder stared at Harry, noticing his was facing her and silently observing her for what seemed like minutes. But was more akin to seconds than anything else. She watched as he inclined his head for a moment and made the effort to exhale loudly.

"I'll...indulge, your curiosity." Harry admitted. "We're going to draw that Huntsmen, Qrow to Signal. And we're going to give him the impression we're trying to steal the Relic." He stated.

"...Which isn't there." Cinder repeated.

" _Exactly."_ Harry said seriously, causing Cinder to look at him in irritation. He glanced up and sighed again. "We're going to give him the impression we were there to steal the Relic. He'll probably ask us if we work for Salem, we..." He said, motioning towards Grimmjow and Neo. "…Do not. We happen to work for a Headmaster of another Huntsmen Academy. Who just _wants the Relic to get out of Ozpin's shadow_." He said in a jovial tone, as he held his hand out.

Cinder frowned at him. "Every Headmaster knows where the Relic is, Salem knows where they are too." She stated.

" _Exactly."_ Harry repeated, giving her an 'okay' gesture with his fingers. "Salem knows where the Relic is and I'm sure Ozpin knows that, and he'd tell his fighter about it too. If someone were to attack under Salem's orders, they would attack Beacon; where they know she knows where it is. Since we're going to Signal, where Salem would not send someone to retrieve the Relic. Ozpin and Qrow won't believe Salem is behind this attack; which is what we want." He stated.

"We want them to believe another Headmaster is after it. The fact that we aren't attacking Beacon, but Signal, will supplement that. When Qrow investigates and confronts us, with our vague information 'A Headmaster' sent us. He'll feed that information to Ozpin and cause them to distrust his allies. Ozpin will know he didn't give his allies misinformation, but might assume they've been compromised. Qrow himself will wonder, why we attacked Signal, he'll come to the conclusion that our information was wrong. And in turn the information the Headmaster that sent us, was wrong. And in turn the information Ozpin told that specific Headmaster was wrong. It will cause him to question, 'is everything Ozpin told me, correct or true'. So while Ozpin distances himself from his allies across the continent, Qrow himself becomes distant from him." Harry stated, causing Cinder to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Along with that, they'll _have_ to cover the event up. Signal was attacked, for what reason? No one knows, they can't say if was for the Relic, it's a hush-hush item. The Government will doubt the Huntsmen and Ozpin, and they in turn will react negatively towards the Government. Both will become paranoid, eventually with so much tension between the two..." Harry continued, before he snapped his fingers. "...Pop, Civil War." He stated with a grin behind his mask.

That's how he was going to do it. That's how Ruby, Yang and Weiss will learn how twisted and depraved their world is. And they'll understand that under his rule, it'll be much more improved.

"With a single act, one manipulated event can created an echo so vast and so destructive, that there is no recourse. But a revolution." He stated.

Cinder stared at him in some form of twisted reverence. She had plans, big plans. But even she didn't have such _foresight_ , such confidence in how events would play out. "Could I...perhaps, watch such an event?" She questioned.

Harry took a step back and placed his hand on Neo's shoulder, something Cinder noticed. She watched as he slid his hand down to her hip. "You can watch, Little Burning Ember..." He said, before he playfully slapped Neo's rear and turned around. "...But no touching." He teased out, with Neo giving Cinder a sly wink with her usual perpetual smirk on her face.

"Hmph." Cinder sounded, as she crossed her arms and slowly followed the trio, her hips swaying with each step and her glass heels clinking.

–

A shrill whirling sub-light engines pierced the quiet night, as the small shuttle sized Star Courier _Solaris_ descended down upon a tall, spanning facility off an island coasting Vale. Near the edge of Patch, the island bordering Vale; Signal was illuminated by dozens of lights on the inside.

As the Huntress and Huntsmen Teachers came back from their break, most of them preparing for their students to arrive at the end of the weekend.

Sitting in a comfortable leather chair, within the Headmaster's office in Signal academy, was an aged man with long silver hair. His office was illuminated by a bright white light, causing him to whirl around.

" _ **Viraj Zamani**_ _(Bend Time)_ " An acoustic synthesized voice spoke, before a grey light slammed into the Headmaster.

A masked Harry and Grimmjow stood behind him, with Cinder and Neo behind them. The headmaster slowly turned, his body moving in slow motion.

A hand impaled itself into the man's chest, courtesy of Grimmjow. Cinder looked caught off guard by the sudden death, while Harry gave Grimmjow an incredulous look.

"I kinda needed him." Harry said dryly.

"I thought we were doing a combo-thing." Grimmjow admitted.

Harry sighed. "Fine, get him out of the seat. I'll work with what I can get." He said with annoyance.

Grimmjow released a low laugh, as he raised the now dead headmaster, his hand buried in the man's chest. And then he callously threw him aside.

Harry sat down in the leather swivel chair and spun around, before he faced the desk and looked around. "Do-do-do...ah, there it is." He said, as he found the intercom and picked it up. Neo hoped up on the desk next to Harry and crossed one leg over another, as she leaned to the side and observed her 'daddy'.

"Pff..." Harry sounded, as he exhaled into the intercom microphone, and he heard his breath echo around him. "…I'd like to make an announcement, if you would. Every Huntsmen and Huntress in this facility is now...well, to say rather screwed if I do say so myself. If you've assumed I'm not your Headmaster, you are correct. I did break into the office and I did kill him." He said, as he leaned forward and brought the microphone up to the smiling mouth slit of his mask. "…Be sure to bring your weapons in retaliation, they will do you best. Have a good night, and for tonight's number...Queen, Don't Stop Me Now." He said in an acoustic tone, as he lowered the microphone to the desk, but kept it on.

He turned to give Neo and Grimmjow a nod, causing the two to sport equally as sadistic and bloodthirsty grins. He placed a small device next to the active microphone, before it began to play a piano sound. Cinder looked at the three oddly, as the music began to play all over the academy.

The sound of several people running down a long hall to reach their location rumbled through the door. Harry spun in the swivel chair and held his hand out towards the door, causing all the locking mechanisms to unlock and the door to slowly open up.

" _Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a really good time. I feel a l-I-v-e! And the world I'll turn it inside out- yeah..."_ The device Harry placed down emitted, and down the hallway of the now open office room, several Huntsmen and Huntress' charged down, brandishing all sorts of bladed weaponry. "... _And floating around in ecstasy. So don't stop me now, don't stop me..."_ The song started up, as Grimmjow and Neo attacked the oncoming fighters.

" _'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time!"_ The song kicked up and turned into an upbeat musical. Neo charged at a Huntsmen and dropped to her knees and slid underneath him, as she held out her parasol and used it's hooked handle to wrap around his ankle and rip it out from underneath him. She elaborately flipped in the air and slammed her knee down into the back of his neck, cracking it.

" _I'm a Shooting star leaping through the sky!"_ Grimmjow dropped kicked a Huntress, slamming both of his feet into her chest, destroying her aura field, shattering her ribcage and sent her flying out one of the large windows lining the upper floored hallways of the facility. " _Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity!"_

" _I'm like a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva!"_ Neo was assault from the front by a quick slashing assailant, wielding a pair of dual blades. She had her usual confident smile on her face, as she rested her open parasol over her shoulder. " _I'm gonna go..."_ Neo leaned to the left, avoiding a stab to from the right. "... _Go_!" Neo step back, avoiding a slash from the left. " _Go!_ " Neo ducked down, avoiding a dual slash from both blades. In an instant she drew her concealed sword out of her parasol and stabbed the thin black into the Huntsmen's thigh and ripped it down to his knee. He went to fall back, but Neo used the open canopy of her parasol to hold hm steady, before she hopped up and slit his throat. " _There's no stopping me!"_

Behind Neo, a large man wielding a flame engulfed hammer was sneak attacking her, using her distraction to his advantage. A light illuminated him, causing him to turn and look out the window of the hallway, only to see the visage of the _Solaris_ hovering right outside, before it fired off a bright yellow projectile weapon. The yellow weapon took on the shape of a...squid-like object, which drove itself into the hammer wielding man. The man was ripped upwards, through the ceiling and up into the sky, by the automated Lantean Drone Weapon.

" _I'm burning through the sky yeah!"_ The Huntsmen being carried into the sky began to burn up from the immense friction of being risen towards the edge of the atmosphere by the Lantean Drone Weapon buried in his guts. " _Two hundred degrees! That's why they call my Mister Fahrenhiet!"_ That was before the Drone weapon exploded in volatile energy, vaporizing the man.

The sound of metal shrieking against metal came from Grimmjow, as a Huntsmen tried to slash him with a sword. Only for Grimmjow to grin beneath his mask and gripped the man by the throat and lifted him up and over his head and slammed him head first into the ground, before punting him into a wall, creating an impact with broken bones and blood.

" _Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time! I'm having a ball!"_ The music continued, as Harry sung along and spun almost childishly in the swivel chair.

Cinder stared almost aghast and horrified at Harry's rather chipper attitude, the upbeat song he was playing, and the brutal and efficient way his allies were dispatching _Huntsmen_ and _Huntresses_ with ease.

–

A few minutes later, the song died down and so did the small force of warriors. Harry was leaning against the desk, his arms crossed and he stared at the corpse of the headmaster. Cinder watched as a long black and green ethereal chain slither forward, coming from no apparent place around Harry.

Ouroboros coiled around the man, before it puppetered him, forcing him to stand up. "Sorry about, you know. Killing him and all." Grimmjow said, though he didn't really sound that apologetic.

"It's fine, to a Sorcerer; death doesn't mean much of anything." Harry admitted, as he put his left hand onto the desk and began to drum his index and middle finger along the wood. Thump-thump, thump-thump. Almost like that of rhythmic fashion, mirroring that of a heart beat.

"You're going to what, bring back that dead? You may be a 'Sorcerer' or whatever and posses some variation of a Maiden's power. But...even that isn't possible." Cinder stated, crossing her arms.

Harry inclined his head at her. "Necromancy is an art not many Sorcerer's know, but anyone worth their salt would find invaluable. Magic, the ability to manipulate _life_ itself and twist it, to control it, gehehe…" He trailed off, as he leveled his right hand at the corpse. " _Nihilus!_ " He hissed out, as tendrils of crimson energy webbed out, writhing and coiling around the man.

Using his energy siphoning, draining, vampire ability to manipulate energy. Harry connected the corpse's ambient, remaining aura of a soul and reached out, passed the world of the living. He reached it and attached his siphoning ability into that of the Afterlife and ripped it forward. He closed his eyes in focus, as he continued to drum his fingers along the desk.

Cinder's eyes focused on the fingers, before she felt the literal...energy in the air. When she summoned her semi-Maiden Powers forward, she felt...something akin to a static cling to her body. She herself couldn't understand how to comprehend what Magic felt like, but she interpreted it as some kind of crinkling static. But from the pure power Harry was creating with his Necromancy Spell, it was almost like electricity was clinging to her skin, it was thrilling and terrifying.

Bum-bump, bum-bump...Cinder's eyes remained on the drumming fingers. She felt her heart beat almost, synch with it. Her hear beating heavier under the pressure of Harry's Magical power. The pure _depth_ of the Magical might he had, it was like staring into a black abyss...she couldn't fathom how much he had at his finger tips.

"Hah!" The Headmaster of Signal Academy gasped in surprise, his eyes snapping open.

Cinder's eyes were immediately drawn towards the Headmaster. "My...God…" She muttered, as she turned and looked towards the masked Harry. Salem was scary, she was a monster. But Harry, her new leader was something, much, much more worse. He was an Eldritch Abomination trapped in a human's body. To _bring back_ the dead was something virtually unheard of, and her she saw it, before her very eyes.

"Nope!" Harry said with a casual shrug.

"Hah...ah...ahh..." The Headmaster breathed heavily a few times, as the wound in his chest began to slowly heal. "W-what...where….what's going on…?" He asked, as he looked down. "I was, I was...I was with my family...why am I in pain, why am I tired...why am I hungry?" He rambled to himself.

"Ah, so you were lucky enough to enter a good Afterlife." Harry commented, causing the headmaster to look at Harry with wide eyes.

"I was dead...I was happy! I was with my family! W-w-why have you brought me back…?" He asked, his eyes misting up.

"You were dead for like, twenty minutes. Chill." Grimmjow said callously.

"Since when does time mean anything in paradise." Harry said, not really chastising Grimmjow, but not sympathizing with with the elder man either.

The man turned and focused on Harry, as he gritted his teeth and his eyes became bloodshot. "What do you want?" He questioned angrily, having an almost sixth sense that Harry was the one that brought him back.

"Ouroboros." Harry said with a frown, the black chains were engulfed in a brilliant green flame and formed an organic body, as it coiled tightly around the resurrected zombie. All the while, Harry kept drumming his fingers along the desk, channeling magic into the beat; which he used to control the heartbeat of the resurrected man.

"I don't want anything to much, for someone of your standing, Headmaster. I just want you..." Harry said, as he reached to the desk and picked up the Headmaster's Scroll. "…to call Qrow, tell him: There's been an attack on Signal. People are asking for a Relic, we need your help." He instructed, as Neo took it out of his grip and she walked it towards the bound man, since Harry himself couldn't move, lest he drop the spell.

"Why would I do that?" The Headmaster demanded with a seething anger.

Harry shrugged. "I'll let you go, heal you up and let you live your life." He said, though a part of him knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Fine!" The resurrected corpse reacted irrationally, as Neo handed him the scroll.

It didn't take long for him to pass Qrow the personal message, before the Headmaster looked at Harry. "Now." He said with a glare, his mind slowly becoming more deranged.

Harry held his hand out and channeled magic through Ouroboros, transmitting some healing properties through her and into the headmaster. The wound in his chest fully healed up, before Ouroboros vanished in a burst of green flames.

The Headmaster looked down at his body and then at Harry. Cinder looked really unsure about the idea of letting the man go, but she didn't speak up.

"You're free to go." Harry said, motioning to the door with his free hand.

"R-argh!" The zombie howled, as he lunged forward and went to attack Harry.

Harry sighed, as he took his hand off the desk and stopped drumming his fingers. In an instant, the Headmaster's heart stopped beating and he collapsed to the ground, dead again.

"What was the point of offering him a choice, dude?" Grimmjow asked, crossing his arms with annoyance.

"I ripped him from the afterlife, if I did that and then I just killed him. Phew, Spirits, especially angry ones tend to get really petty at being torn from their paradise. I offered him a choice, maybe he won't haunt me." Harry commented.

"You really think that'll work?" Grimmjow queried.

Harry made a cringing face behind his mask, Necromancy was one of the least used arts for a reason, you know next to being an affront to nature itself. Spirits and ghosts tend to be very petty, and stick around harder than the tune of a bad-catchy song. "Ah, just to be on the safe side… _ **Seytanin alevi**_ _(Devil's Flame)_ " He spoke, as he snapped his fingers. The corpse of the headmaster was engulfed in bright azure flames, slowly reducing the man to ash by the enhanced magical fire.

–

Heavy footsteps reverberated throughout a silent hallway of Signal Academy, as Qrow slowly walked with a tense grip of the hilt of his weapon. His eyes closed a few times, as he passed the dismembered corpses of once friends and acquaintances.

Having gotten a message from the Headmaster of the Academy and he dot a rather worrying voice message that the school was under attack, and it was people looking for a Relic. Qrow quickly went to contact Taiyang, his brother-in-law, a teacher at the school.

Luckily he wasn't here, he had gone and personally driven Yang, Ruby and their teammate to Beacon, to see them off.

Slowly Qrow arrived at the end of the hallway, his shoes splashing against blood puddles on the floor, before he slowly opened the door to the Headmaster's Office. Qrow's eyes barely adjusted to the darkness of the office, only to see a singular man standing in front of the desk.

"Mister Gasg..." Qrow started, only for the man to turn around.

The man was tall, wearing a black suit with a long black coat which barely reached his thighs. His face was covered by a sly smirking white mask, with two upward pointed crescent shaped eye holes, on top his head was a flat brimmed bowler hat.

"No, unfortunately not." Harry said with a smile, his voice modulated by a filter. "I am not the Headmaster of this fine establishment, in fact; I am the one who killed all the people here." He lied, his allies hidden in the darkness.

Qrow narrowed his eyes at the masked assailant. "Did Salem send you?" He questioned.

The masked man seemed to tilt his head. "I don't know what this 'Salem' is. However, I will tell you a secret..." He admitted, as he brought a finger up to his mouth in a 'shushing' manner. "…If you can, as they say; keep it on the down low." He said, his green eyes radiating a light from the dark eye holes of his mask. "I am looking for a Relic." He admitted, causing Qrow to tense.

Harry sighed loudly, as he held his gloved hand out and swiped it around. "My illustrious benefactor paid me a handsome sum to retrieve such an object. Unfortunately it would seem, he was misinformed. Perhaps you could tell me what I wish to know." He offered, extending a hand towards the Huntsmen.

"I might tell you, if you tell me who sent you." Qrow countered.

Harry nodded. "Ah, a tit-for-tat, a quid-pro-quo..." He said, as he turned at a ninety-degree angle. He purposely showed Qrow an opening, as he reached out and idly adjusted a piece of paper on the desk.

Within a moment, Qrow was on him, holding a rather large sword to the side of Harry's neck, the papers on the desk blowing away. "A quid-pro-quo, I won't cut your head off, it you tell me everything I want to know." Qrow threatened, his voice gravely.

There was a faint distortion in the air around the Sorcerer's hand, a unique warbling sound followed, as Harry cast a sideways glance at the Huntsmen. "An interesting idea, I must admit. However, I do believe I might have a counter offer..." Harry said, before the warbling sound turned into the sound of a loud shriek, followed by the chorus of a thousand chirping birds. The entire darkened room was illuminated for a moment by bright blue lightning, revealing for a briefest of moments, a concealed Grimmjow, Neo, and Cinder hiding in the darkness.

Qrow was thrown back by a release of lighting, which had exploded outwards. He was thrown out of the office and his back hit the ground of the hallway. "Ah, fucking-A..." He cursed, as he pushed himself up.

He raised his head and saw the masked wearing assailant bathed in the shadows of the dark office, who clapped his hands together. From in between the faint gaps of his fingers, brilliant bright blue lightning arc around, before he ripped his hands apart.

" _ **Lanza del relámpago**_ _(Lance of Lightning)_ " Harry spoke, as a condensed javelin of lightning formed in his hands, crackling about and creating a loud chorus of chirping birds. Qrow readied his weapon as he stared down against Harry. The Sorcerer rolled the javelin in between his fingers, before he positioned himself into a throwing stance and pointed the tip right towards the Huntsmen, causing Qrow's eyes to widen in surprise. That was before he threw such a condensed form of volatile energy.

Out of reflex, Qrow jumped out of the nearest window of the hallway and just as he did, he tuned to watch as a large part, the upper section of the Academy be vaporized by a massive release in lighting. Arcs of electricity webbing out like hungry tendrils, ready to feast on conductive materials.

Qrow landed on the ground with a thud, as burning bits of metal and rubble impaled the ground around him, melting glass and inflamed wood following.

There was a shrill whirling of an engine, which caused Qrow to look up. Hovering in the sky, not to high above was a unique looking vessel. A ship with a round rear, an elongated front, with a pair of curved wings around the cockpit. It looked completely un-aerodynamic.

Out of the rear of the vessel, was an opened aperture, which had a small walkway extended forward. A masked man stood, his hair and coat blowing about wildly.

"You survived one of my more destructive abilities, good on you!" Harry complimented loudly, honestly a bit worried he might've gone a bit over board. He was well aware of Qrow's relation to his darling Little Red and Fire-Cracker. He didn't want to kill the guy, he wanted him to turn against Ozpin. If he could somehow turn Qrow against Ozpin, it'd make getting Yang and Ruby on his side, much, much easier.

Qrow picked himself up and scowled at the man. ' _That...was...a Maiden ability.'_ He thought, while it wasn't identical per-say. He fought along side enough Maidens to know the feel of their power, and that...was almost a more, pure form of it. "Who are you...Who sent you?" He questioned aloud.

Harry motioned to himself. "I, am simply a man who has too much fun causing a bit of ruckus." He admitted with a jovial and lighthearted tone. "And as for who sent me. Well, since you did survive my attack. I feel a bit, generous. I was sent by a Headmaster at a Huntsmen Academy, they want to use the Relic's powers or whatever to...ahem, wriggle out of Ozpin's encompassing shadow, as they say. Well Mister Qrow, I do believe it's time I packed things up and called it a day, Ta!" He said whimsically with a flamboyant wave, as he took a step back and entered the _Solaris,_ the rear aperture closing up with the small platform retracting.

The bright blue sub-light engines of the Star Courier illuminated in a brilliant light, before it took off at immensely high velocities. Far faster than any craft built in Remnant.

Qrow stared at the shrinking form of the ship, before he slowly lowered his weapon. He turned to look at Signal, to see the upper section of the facility in stunning blue flames.

The veteran Huntsmen brought a hand up to his face and he dragged it down, trying to wipe the tiredness from his body and the cloudy alcohol from distorting his perspective. "…One of _us_ hired that man..." He said, referring to Ozpin's inner circle. "...And he has Maiden powers. What are you not telling me Ozpin?" Qrow muttered to himself, as he turned again and narrowed his eyes up at the sky.

* * *

 **Yay three chapters in a single update! Fun fact, this is the longest story I've written in the shortest amount of time. I guess it's because I've never had so much fun writing again. Though I'm sure most of the replies or reviews I'll get for this update; will just be people telling me to ' _UPDATE this story_ ' or ' _UPDATE that story_ '.**

 **I know it's petty of my to say that, but I really like this story. It's something I've had so much fun writing, and there's still _so much_ more in store in my plans. It's honestly something I'm passionate about, in a time where I wasn't passionate to write much of anything anymore. And I post it here, thinking people might like it. And all I keep on just getting are peopled telling me to update other stories. Tell you what, start forking up some mean cash and I'll stop working; and in turn free up a lot more time. And then, I'll happily update any story. But...until then. ;) **


	15. Chapter 15

_I don't own any Intellectual Properties_

– _ **Headline News-**_

On the television, the image of a fair skinned lavender haired woman spoke in a somber tone. "It seems tragedy's struck our neighboring island of Patch last night. One of our most prized schools, Signal Academy was attacked. A horde of Grimm seemed to have hit during the night, leaving seventeen Huntsmen and Huntresses Dead." She admitted.

"...It's a tragic and horrifying realization, that even the best and the brightest of us. May not be strong enough to survive the scourge of the Grimm. If they can not protect humanity...who can? This has been Lisa Lavender." The lavender haired woman spoke, before the story changed to another tabloid.

–

The sound of clattering silverware filled the air of the Mess Hall of Beacon, Harry's eyes were looking up at the big hole in the ceiling. His eyes trailed around, noticing some stained walls, with a few more custodians than usual running maintenance in the Mess.

' _What happened here?'_ He asked himself, as he looked for 'his' table. He turned and looked around, only to see team RWBY sitting at a long table. ' _Ah, and there it is.'_ He mused, as he headed over towards them.

He took a few steps towards them, before he stopped when he noticed something wrong. Ruby had her face buried in her hands, her shoulders trembling as she was...crying. Yang was at her side, soothingly rubbing her sister's back in support. Weiss was looking down, her hands In her lap and was avoiding looking at her partner; not sure how to act. Blake was casting a side-ways glance at Ruby, before her eyes caught glimpse of Harry and they lit up for the briefest of moments.

' _What's wrong…'_ Harry though to himself, as he approached the team.

Yang looked up from Ruby and towards Harry. "...Hey." She said quietly.

"What's wrong, what happened? Did someone hurt you?" Harry asked, immediately on the defensive, as he looked at a teary eyed Ruby.

"I...It's horrible...S-Signal…all...all my nice teachers...t-they're all..." Ruby muttered, as her arms trembled. "…I…I could've been there..." Her voice a horse whisper.

Harry froze up, as he stared at her. "N...Nothing would've happened to you...nothing would have." He muttered out a bit too quickly.

Ruby turned and looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "I could have done something...anything to help them. I was having the time of my life with my family...and...and because of it, people were hurt...people I knew. People who taught me everything I know…I...I wanted to be a Huntress to help people...but..." She trailed off sadly, as she sunk down and lowered her head to the table, staring at the material with watery eyes. "I'm useless. I'm worthless..." She mumbled.

"No!" Harry snapped angrily, his eyes glinting for a moment. Ruby reacted, flinching back from the rather abrupt reaction and she turned to look at him. He took a breath and closed his eyes. "No...no, you're none of those things." He insisted more softly.

"I...I could've…" Ruby started.

"No. Don't waste your breath and your will on what could have or what you would have done." Harry responded sternly. "But on what you can and will do, in the future. You can not save everyone, you can't..." He said, trailing off and glancing away from the red-hooded girl. He got a far off look in his eyes, as he said those words.

"I...can't accept that." Ruby mumbled to herself. "I can't. I want to save everyone I can." She said quietly, as she crossed her arms on the table in front of her and slowly lowered her head. "I just...wish I was stronger." She pleaded to herself.

Harry stared at her, feeling a pit in his stomach. _He_ caused Ruby to feel this pain. _He_ was the dick that made her cry. _He_ was the one making her have her existential moment. ' _All because I didn't want to manipulate you…all because I want you to see how hard the world truly is...All because I don't want to feel pain and fear you might turn on me if you ever learned the truth.'_ He thought to himself, as he closed his eyes.

"It's alright, Ruby. You're our leader. You are strong." Weiss complimented, causing Ruby to raise her head and look at her partner.

"P-P-please don't lie to me, Weiss." Ruby sniffed out, as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's true sis, you're stronger than you know and more than I can imagine." Yang encouraged.

"…You're very strong." Blake added with a small smile.

Yang cast a glance at Harry, to see he was staring at Ruby. She watched as he reached out to put a hand on Ruby's shoulder, only for his fingers to curl up and stop just before he touched her. He looked at his extended hand and closed his fist, before pulling back.

' _...I...I don't deserve to elevate you, Ruby. After...hurting you so badly.'_ He thought.

"Harry…why don't you tell Ruby, what you think of her." Yang suggested, noticing the rather conflicted look on his face. She didn't know what he was worried about, but she knew Harry _wanted_ to help Ruby, but he was stopped by something.

Harry looked at her and he closed his eyes and a smile formed on his face. "If you say so, Fire-Cracker." He said, as he put his knee on the seat next to Ruby and leaned on it, getting closer towards the girl. If he was told by Yang, then he could easily ignore his own conflict if it meant making her happy.

Ruby turned her head and looked at Harry, and saw his smiling face, the faint twitching of his lips as it was more forced than anything. Almost to stop himself from scowling in anger, but it was enough to fool Ruby.

"Ruby...you're sad, your angry, your self-loathing because of what happened. You saw people you were close to, people you looked up to and revered, people who were your friends. And...they're dead. It's a tragic fact." Harry said bluntly, causing Ruby's lips to quiver and Yang to glare at him for not really helping her.

Harry looked down and exhaled softly. "A fact of life, is sometimes; it will be cut short. Death...Time, it's the fire in which all men, in all places will burn. You shouldn't morn the dead, Ruby; because even in death they're still here, all around us." He said, as he held his hand out and a small azure flame formed in his palm, Ruby's eyes focusing on it.

"Their souls, freed and cast out into the infinite abysses; joined in the Nexus of the Aether. You may not see them on the physical, but they're still there." He stated, before he reached out and the flame died in his hand, as that same hand cupped the girl's cheek.

Ruby stared at him, her eyes stained with dried tears. "I am not going to sugar coat this, Ruby. I do not see you as a child needing to be hidden from the world. This world, is flawed, it's broken. People will die. You...signed your life away the moment you wanted to become a Huntress, It's s simple fact. And if you lay here, wallowing in self-pity, in regret. Your mind held down by the thoughts off each and every soul that's passed on. It will only kill you. And I...I…" Harry trailed off, as he closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again, focusing on the girl intently. "...I...would be the one crying." He admitted.

"You can miss the dead, you can morn the dead. But...do not _live_ for the dead. Use this experience to forge your will up, not _destroy_ it! Face forward. That which makes you cry, that which makes your worry, is worthless fear. Fear of the unknown, fear of what's to come. But what is there to fear? I am here to guide you, so look forward, Ruby. Go Forward! There is an evil out there Ruby, a terrible, horrible evil that threatens all of us. But do not give it an inch, you have me, you have your sister, your partner; your team, your family! If you stop, if you wallow, if you shrink back and let your will dwindle, you will die. And I will _not_ let that happen!" Harry spoke seriously, causing Ruby to stare at him with wide eyes.

He stood up and held his arms out. "So come on, Ruby! Let me hear you say it, what are you feeling!?" He questioned.

"Fear..." Ruby muttered.

"What aren't you going to feel, after this!?" He continued.

"...Fear." She repeated.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over your sadness. What won't you feel?" He asked again, with a wide smile.

"Fear, Sadness! I won't wallow! I won't shrink back! I'm a Hero! I'm not some crybaby!" Ruby said loudly, as she stood up and looked up at him with burning determination in her silver eyes.

Ruby lunged forward and wrapped him in a hug. "I won't forget this! I won't, I promise!" She squealed out, before she turned and looked at a smiling Weiss and Blake.

"…I'm glad." Harry said, his eyes closed and a smile on his face. ' _Because...sometimes...I forget.'_ He mused to himself, but he basked in Ruby's hug. Feeling her love, quite literally through Magic. He exhaled softly through his nose and felt it, before it was cut short when Ruby released him and turned to look at Weiss.

"T-thanks, for trying to make me feel better." Ruby mumbled in embarrassment, with her face reddened, remembering Weiss' words of encouragement.

Weiss' cheeks were painted with a faint tinge of red, as she glanced away and crossed her arms. "I-I had to say something, I didn't like the idea of my leader crying about!" She insisted.

Ruby glanced down with a small smile. "I know, love you too." She mumbled, causing Weiss' cheeks to redden even more. "And thank you, Blake. You've...you've really changed." She commented.

Blake gave Ruby a small smile. "I hope for the better." She said in a bit of a dry tone.

Yang got up form her seat and put an arm around Harry, as she walked him away from the table to have a more private conversation.

"Thank you, for what you did for Ruby." Yang thanked, before she rubbed the back of her head with her free hand. "I wasn't really sure what you were going for in the beginning." She admitted.

Harry glanced off. "Sometimes, when a person losses those close to them. They tend to go to a very...dark place. Sometimes, instead of telling them what they _want_ to hear. It's best to tell them what they _have_ to hear." He stated in a manner of experience.

"Still, I owe you one." Yang admitted.

"I'll hold you to it." Harry stated, causing Yang to grin fully.

"I expect you to. We can have a little role-plat action. I can play the slutty school girl with you as the harsh teacher, or maybe I can play the naughty controlling teacher and you the new inexperienced student? I could try to dress like Miss Goodwitch." She offered.

"I'd much rather you dress like you." Harry admitted, causing Yang to smile.

"My fashion is much hotter, I know." She teased back, but after a moment her smile fell. "I want to ask you something." She admitted.

Harry raised an eyebrow and nodded, it made sense. Yang wasn't that embarrassed to bring up sexual conversation in front of the others, so she must've wanted to talk in private for another reason.

"I...have my doubts about what happened to Signal." Yang admitted with a more serious tone.

He inclined his head, a bit of tension in his body as she said those words. "In what way? I thought some Grimm attacked it?" He admitted.

Yang crossed her arms and shook her head, as she pursed her lips in thought. "The biggest Grimm in Patch are Ursa and Alpha Beowolves. The cannon fodder to trained Huntsmen and Huntresses." She admitted, having lived in Patch for the better part of her life, she knew of the indigenous Grimm there. Having had personal experience with them, when she was much, much younger and dumber. "There's no way seventeen of my old teachers could lose to them. There...there has to be something else." She admitted.

' _Smart.'_ Harry though, he would've been proud but he was a more worried about Yang's line of thought. "You're suggesting that the Grimm attack is a…what? A cover up?" He asked.

Yang slowly nodded with a frown. "I think so." She admitted.

"Why? Who could've done this then?" Harry asked, causing Yang to shrug. "If someone's covering it up, then the Huntsmen or the Government are involved. You're saying that there's a rouge Huntsmen went and killed them...or...someone sent a Huntsmen to kill them." He commented, as he pursed his lips in thought.

"...Only a Huntsmen, a really good one. Could've taken out all my old teachers. None of them were pushovers." Yang admitted.

Harry stared at her and contemplated what he could say. His plans for Civil War was to vilify both the Government and the Huntsmen faction, since they weren't of the same body. Both had defining goals, the Government was to be a voice for the People and Society, while the Huntsmen protected them from Grimm. The Government had it's own army, usually volunteers and androids. While Huntsmen spread out and protected small areas without the Government, operating as singular entities. Harry wanted them to ruin each other, through physical force and through social standing. He would take his reformed 'White Fang', his own forces and swoop in and eliminate them both, to the people the Government claimed to protect and the Huntsmen failed to protect; he'd be the 'hero'.

He was unsure if he should supplement Yang's ideas. She was understanding that there was a cover up and the Government was involved in it. ' _I wonder…'_ He thought. ' _...It isn't manipulating if I leave clues…'_ He mused. He didn't want to twist Yang around, he wanted her to see the truth; but she had to do it on her own. ' _I could leave evidence around and let her find it, and let her come to her own conclusion. And when she realizes both the Huntsmen and the Government aren't to be trusted. She'll have to turn to someone who has the forces and the means to impose the correct order...me.'_ He thought.

Yang pursed her lips in thought, having taken Harry's own silence as a means to think. "I...want to investigate Signal." She informed.

Harry blinked a few times. "Pardon?" He asked.

Yang sighed and gave him a look. "I want to know why Signal was attacked. There has to be something there, that'll help me figure this puzzle out." She admitted.

He glanced over her shoulder and towards her team. "Is this a puzzle, your team wants to figure out too?" He asked.

Yang closed her eyes and exhaled, puffing her cheeks as she did. "I...haven't voiced my ideas yet. But, I am going to tell them, thanks to your help with Ruby. I didn't want to bring it up with her being..." She trailed off, rubbing the back of her neck. "...Emotional. But, I don't keep secrets from Ruby, or my team." She informed.

"I want to investigate Signal, could we have you help?" She asked.

"In...what regard?" Harry asked, a bit on edge.

Yang took a step forward and draped her arms around his shoulders. "We're gonna 'borrow' a transport, and we're gonna need someone to run interference. I know a guy, who can loan me a program to muddle with Beacon's records for a time, so we can take the transport without no-one the wiser. But I need you to plant it the moment we leave..." She started.

"...I'll get you a transport." Harry stated, surprising Yang.

"Huh?" She sounded.

"If you get caught, you'll be more than kicked out of Beacon. You could be arrested. I'll arrange a transport for you." Harry said seriously.

"You can do that?" Yang asked in surprise.

"I can do anything, if it's for you." Harry responded, only for Yang to punch him in the shoulder.

"Oh my God, you are such a cheese-ball!" She teased with a grin, causing Harry to roll his eyes in exasperation.

"I get you a transport and you bloody hit me, what am I? Your punching bag?" He asked.

"You love getting beaten up by me, so it's not much of a problem." Yang commented with a casual air around her.

"Tut..." Harry sounded, as he clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"What is that I hear? No denial!" Yang added, as she punched his other shoulder this time a bit weaker than before and she gave him a wink. Slowly however her grin died down and her extended fist opened up and she grabbed a hold of Harry's shoulder.

She pulled him closer and hugged him. "Thank you, for helping." She whispered quietly, causing Harry to close his eyes and scowl.

"Always." He responded, before he wiggled out of the hug and gave Yang a wide smile with his eyes closed. "I'll have transport ready in a few hours for you guys, at dusk. So you can all sneak around like a bunch of rapscallions." He admitted, as he took a step back.

Yang's hand remained on his shoulder, before it slowly slid down to his hand and she interwoven her fingers with his. The two focused on each other, before Harry turned away. "I'll see you soon, Fire-cracker." He commented.

Yang slowly released her grip on his hand and it fell to her side. "See you around, Snake-Eyes." She responded.

Harry walked out of the Mess Hall, having decided to skip lunch today. He had something to do.

–

A sharp shrill shriek filled the air, as a _Solaris_ tore through the skyline at high velocities in the middle of the day. It's sublight engines burning at an extreme temperature, as it exhausted volatile energy waste extracted from the Quantum Vacuum. It's high altitude and dark ablative hull coating prevented the sun from reflecting light, with it's sensor masks and jammers, preventing any virtual system on the planet from detecting it's presence.

Within the ship, Harry sat in a neural interface chair, leaning back and wearing a black suit with a long coat. On the tip of his finger, he was idly spinning a ceramic white mask. He needed to plant some evidence in Signal for when team RWBY investigated.

The ship that could travel from planet to planet within minutes, was able to reach Signal, even under the restraint of the planet's atmosphere and gravity.

–

The building of Signal was surrounded in a perimeter of bright yellow tape, with the occasional police officer keeping watch. Waiting for the construction workers and clean up crews.

One of the officers raised his head, when he heard the sound of clanking metal and heavy footsteps. Approaching him, was a young man wearing a blue one-body suit, with a white hazmat mask. Behind him, were four individuals, all the exact same height, with visor glasses and masks covering their faces.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" The officer questioned, looking at the shortest among the individuals and the one who stood the closest to him.

"We're with the clean up crew." The young man said with a shrug.

"You're supposed to show up in two hours." The Officer admitted, narrowing his eyes.

The young man shrugged his shoulders, as he held his hands out to the side. "We were close by, taking care of an accident on the seventy-seven. They sent us ahead, to...deal with the bodies." He admitted.

"Why wasn't I notified?" The Officer questioned.

"I talked to Alex, he should've given you the okay." The young man responded.

"Alex...Alex who?" The Officer questioned.

The young man glanced to the side. "...Mercer, Alex Mercer." He said like the name meant something.

The Officer crossed his arms. "I've never heard of an Alex Mercer." He admitted.

"W-wait, you haven't? You don't know who he is?" The young man asked in surprise, as he turned and looked at the individuals behind him. "He hasn't heard of Alex Mercer, geez. Oh man, I'll be sure to tell him that when I go back and tell him, you didn't let me enter the accident here. And, what's your name and badge number, for clarification?" The young man asked curiously, looking at the Officer.

"W-what? Why?" The Officer asked unsure.

"I've got to tell him, who made him waste his time sending us here! He's our supervisor, and is very close with your supervisor's, supervisor! The last person who pulled some shit like this, got...well…let's just say, there was a demotion and some pay cuts." He said casually.

The officer uncrossed his arms. "T-there's no need for that. You can, just, don't mention anything about this incident." He said nervously, as he took a step to the side.

"Hm, see how easy that was." The young man said, shaking his head in amusement as he walked passed the Officer, flanked by four matching individuals.

The young man lifted up a yellow tape and let his four followers crouch underneath it, before he himself bent down to move underneath it.

Soon, that same young man walked through the hallways of Signal, as he tossed a hazmat mask to the side. Harry looked around, as he unzipped the one-piece scrubs and tossed them aside. At his sides, the four matching individuals flickered, before holographic shells vanished.

At his sides, were four tall, sleek chrome humanoid robots. Each with singular slit visors, with sliding crimson photoreceptors, moving from side to side. Harry walked through the hallways of Signal with purpose, flanked by four Cylon Centurions.

Harry's eyes landed on a few of the dead Huntsmen and Huntresses' corpses, before he frowned and glanced away. If Team RWBY came here and they saw what he left behind…

"Take care of them." Harry said, motioning to the corpses as he passed by.

With mechanical and absolute obedience, the Cylons extended their arms, causing their balded talon left hands to rearrange and expand, reforming into built in Z-180 Scattershot weapon emplacements.

There were several bright orange flashes of light, as the Cylons fired upon the dead corpses; which were vaporized and dissolved into flakes of orange mater. Harry closed his eyes, as the small storm of vaporized mater flowed around him, before their glowing light faded away.

He walked along a narrow hallway, before he flinched when he felt bright sunlight hit his face. He glanced up and saw a large portion of the ceiling was destroyed. His foot crunched on the ground, causing him to look down. On the floor, the burnt ash created a fine layer on the ground, remnants of vaporized wood and stone from his spell last night.

The ash formed a perfect blanket for the blood from the Huntsmen, soaking it up and keeping it unseen. His eyes focused forward, towards the Headmaster's office.

He took a breath and exhaled, as he took a step forward, ready to plant the evidence he needed to place. ' _After this, I'm going to need to snipe this out now.'_ He thought, he was _way_ to close to this situation.

The girls, Team RWBY _will_ find out about his alter-ego. Right now, Ruby and Blake know of his alter-ego. Blake however is a non-variable. Ruby is aware of his masked side, but all she knows is that he stole dust. Only Blake knows he killed someone, so he's still not completely reprehensible in Ruby's perspective.

Yang and Weiss were completely unaware of who or what his alter-ego was. He needed proxies to do his work for him, to escalate manners while he took a step back.

' _They will find out about me, so...I distance both of my egos away from the Civil War and get others to start it...Now, how to escalate tension between Huntsmen and Government...how, oh how?'_ He thought to himself, as he walked towards the Headmaster's vacant office.

–

 _ **A Short Time Later, Vale**_

The sound of a loud horn from a large boat cruiser shook the throughout the docks on the edge of Vale. Descending from a ramp, was a trio of individuals; leaving them was a young man with bright blue hair and maroon clothing.

Neptune walked off the boat, with his two flanking teammates. He had his arms crossed behind his head, while the red-head and tanned green-haired man looked around the docks.

"Ah, where's Sun?" Scarlet asked tentatively.

"I don't know. He said he was hitching a 'free' ride to Vale to check out the ladies. But, he said he'd met us here." Neptune admitted, as he looked around curiously.

"Hmm..." Sage sounded, his eyes and face rather impassive.

Scarlet glanced around, before he noticed something on the pier of the docks. "Huh, looks like we got us an admirer." He commented with a small grin.

Neptune glanced up to the elevated ground and saw a single person looking at them. It was a girl on the taller side, with fair skin and short dark chocolate brown hair, with dark brown aviator glasses. On top her head was a dark beret, around her arm hung a shoulder bag, and her entire outfit was covered in a golden accessories. Her posture was confident and alluring, with a 'come hither' smile on her face.

She was leaning over the balcony, staring directly at the three team members of SSSN, her back arched and her rear pointed outwards, a knee bent slightly and her arms leaning on the balcony.

"Whoa, mama." Scarlet muttered, looking at the girl.

Coco looked at the three young man, behind her sunglasses, she held an utter apathy towards them. Not finding a spark that attracted her, despite her rather flirtatious and suggestive posture. She puckered her lips at them and blew them a kiss.

"Who do you think she's looking at?" Sage asked, as he looked at his team.

"It's obviously me." Neptune said with a grin, as he crossed his arms.

"Un-bloody-likely!" Scarlet argued, as he glared at his team. "She obviously wants, all of this!" He insisted, as he motioned towards himself.

"Get over yourself." Sage grumbled, scowling at his teammate.

"Guys, guys, let's settle it then..." Neptune said with a grin, as he uncrossed his arms and swaggered his way up the pier.

Coco rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses at the rather flamboyant and strutting steps Neptune had, as he and his two teammates approached her. She turned around and leaned her elbows against the balcony, keeping a suggestive and alluring posture. Her chest was postulated forward, her corset drawing more attention to the flesh mounds males and some females would love to wrap their lips around, to taste and feel. She crossed on leg over another and had a confident smile on her face.

Neptune approached the girl, his own confident smile, but unlike Coco who's grin was that of a predator searching for a morsel prey. Neptune's was of one who assumed he caught the attention of a fish he was about to catch, unaware of the shark in the murky depths he swam in.

"Hello there, I couldn't help but notice I caught your eye earlier. What's your name?" Neptune questioned flirtatiously.

Coco titled her head forward, causing her sunglasses to idly slide down the bridge of her nose for a moment. Her dark brown eyes giving him an inveigling, a deceptively and captivating gaze.

"It's courtesy for one to give their own name, rather than demand one from another." Coco said with a haughty, if not barely concealed supercilious tone.

Sage was to focused on her legs, Scarlet was to focused on her chest and Neptune was a bit memorized by her eyes. All of whom were to distracted by the sight of Coco's suggestive and flirtatious body posture, to pick up on her pompous response.

"Ah, I'm Neptune. This is Sage and Scarlet." Neptune introduced, motioning to his team.

"I'm Coco, what are three handsome men such as yourselves, hanging around this musty old Dock?" Coco asked, with feigned curiosity.

Neptune bashfully rubbed the back of his neck. "Hehe, We're super-powerful Huntsmen in training. We're here for the Tournament in a few weeks." He admitted.

"A Huntsmen? You must be placed in life-threatening situations all the time!" Coco said in surprise, her eyes going wide behind her sunglasses.

Neptune admired his nails, as he the proceeded to rub them against his jacket. "Yeah, it ain't a big deal. Saved a few cute girls, a castle, hundreds of lives. You know, every day stuff." He boasted.

Coco stared at him in amazement. "Oh, I didn't realize you were so famous!" She apologized.

The blue haired fighter waved it off. "It's not your fault, we really don't like to brag about it. You know, keep it on the down-low." He admitted with a casual air.

"You don't say..." Coco said, as she reached up and used her index finger to push her sunglasses back up and she gave the three a smile. "...I've never met such, _esteemed_ heroes before." She admitted, as she used that same hand to push aside her dyed strand of hair and twirl around her finger. "I can, ahem; give such heroes a... _tour_ around the city you know what I mean?" She offered in a leaned forward and crossed an arm underneath her chest. Her smile and posture turning from flirtatious to being full on risque, being highly and especially sexually suggestive.

"W-w-ho..." Neptune nervously chuckled out. "...I mean..." He started, as he coughed into his fist. "Lead the way!" He said enthusiastically.

Coco turned around and began to walk, a confident strut in her steps, as she swayed her hips and moved her rear in an inviting manner. Neptune's eyes were glued to her, while Sage and Scarlet quietly high-five'd one another.

–

Within a closed off changing booth in a rather expensive and high end clothing store, Coco stood in front of a mirror stripped down to a brown bra and panties, with brown knee high socks.

"Hmm, transitioning..." Coco said, as she held up a dark brown knee-length dress, which started at dark brown at the shoulders and as it got to the end of the dress, it transitioned to a light brown. "...Or gold lining..." She said, as she held another dress in front of her, which was a medium brown knee-length dress with golden lining around the edges, with intricate golden details along the skirt.

"Color or style, color or style..." Coco repeated over and over, as she alternated holding the dress up to her neck and looking how the dresses complimented her.

Before she smiled fully to herself, as she hung them up on the 'buy' pile. "Doesn't matter to me, I ain't paying!" She said with a mocking tone in her voice.

Before she rolled her eyes and looked to the small bench next to her and picked up a set of provocative clothing. ' _I wonder how Harry will like this?'_ She mused to herself, as she unclasped her bra from around her chest and let her rather medium sized breasts get some air.

Coco inclined her head to the side, as she palmed one of her breasts. ' _That blonde, Yang's tits are almost twice the size of mine…I wonder if that's what Harry sees in that air-head.'_ She thought in a rather jealous and possessive way.

She pursed her lips and on impulse, she brandished her scroll out and opened it up and aimed it at the mirror in front of her. Click-click, several little patters of the Scroll's camera went off as she took some topless photos of herself and admired them.

"Hmm..." She sounded, as she then hooked one of her fingers around the helm of her panties and dragged them down to the floor, before she then took another set of photos. She folded her panties and placed them and her bra on a bench, before she proceeded to slide off her socks.

After placing them aside, she began to dress up again. Putting on a pair of thigh high stockings and garter-belts, with a rather transparent mocha colored panties, with an equally as semi-transparent mocha colored bra. She followed the outfit up with a pair of high-heeled shoes and admired her rather seductive and sexually suggestive clothing.

"Oh yeah..." Coco said to herself, as she slide her hands down her stomach, one hand palmed her rear and the other gripped her chest.

She picked up her scroll and took several pictures of her self, one pointed down towards her with her looking up towards the camera, winking. One picture she took sitting on the bench with her legs spread towards the mirror and doing a 'come hither' motion with a curled finger. And another with a hand on her chest, giving the camera a suggestive smile.

"Alrighty then, send." She said, as she added to precipitants to her little photo shoot. One was her darling little Rabbit-Faunus teammate; Velvet, and the other her boss/leader/Friends-with-Benefits/intellectual equal; Harry.

She closed the scroll up and placed it on the bench and then walked out of the changing room. When she opened the door, Neptune and his two teammates sat with an almost patient reverence.

Coco struck a pose, as she stretched her arm over her head and placed her hand behind her head, exposing her smooth skinned arm, armpit and the skin around her chest. Another hand was pressing against her lower back, while her legs were crossed over one another.

"So _boys_ , what do you think?" Coco asked in a suggestive tone.

"Whoa..." Neptune muttered.

Coco gave him a wink. "I take it, you like it?" She asked, her only answer was a set of nods. She gave him a pained look. "The thing is though, I've got a few more outfits that I wanna get too, I just...I just don't have enough for them all." She said in a sad tone, her eyes downcast.

"D-don't worry about it! We'll pay for it!" Neptune insisted, as he looked at his teammates. "Right?" He asked.

"Righteo!" Scarlet quickly answered.

"Yeah!" Sage agreed.

"Perfect..." Coco said, as she took a step back and closed the changing door behind her. As she closed the door, her smile turned malicious. Her eyes landing on the twenty or so dresses, dress shoes, accessorizes, lingerie, panties and stockings. All of which, combined cost over twenty-thousand in Lien. She had money, but...it was much more sweeter when she got dumb dopes to pay for her rather impulsive habits.

–

 **Patch**

Harry walked out of the partially destroyed Signal Academy, the glowing flakes of ionized organic matter flowed around him, as his four Cylons opened fired upon the police force that formed a perimeter around the building.

"Take watch, I have..." Harry started, before he felt a vibration in his pants. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the scroll he collected a while back. "...A message?" He said to himself, as he opened it up and checked it.

"Hello..." Harry said, his eyes going a bit wide when he saw the lewd and lascivious pictures he got from Coco. "…Thigh-high stockings, hmm..." He sounded, licking his lips as his eyes trailed down Coco's legs and to her feet.

He glanced up and scowled. ' _Bloody Nui, now I can't stop thinking about that…'_ He thought with some forced irritation. He would never admit he had _that_ fetish, one of the most commonly mocked fetishes. It was embarrassing for someone of his, stature? Goal? Ambition?

His eyes were drawn back towards the provocative photos. "What's up with these anyway?" He asked himself, as he called her.

After a moment, Coco's face took over the screen of his scroll. " _Hey there, like what I sent?"_ Coco asked, her image smiling at Harry.

Harry gave her a strange look. "Yeah, but...what's the occasion?" He asked.

Coco's lips curled into a mischievous smile. " _I've tricked three hapless morons into paying for my new fashion collection._ " She admitted.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. "You have enough clothes." He stated.

Coco released a laugh that was a mixture of an emotionless-hallow and mirthful-catty expression of amusement. _"_ _What you wear, how you walk, how you look; is_ who _you are. How people see you, is how you'll be thought of as. As humans we always judge those on their appearance, it's who we are. The better I look, the better I am_." She explained.

"Whatever..." Harry responded, not really intrigued by her words.

" _You surround yourself in monstrous robot-things, what do you call them. What, Reapers? Why do you do that? To give yourself the appearance of an imposing force. We both do the exact same thing, I do it to look hot and you do it to look powerful."_ Coco commented.

"Tut, don't psycho-analyze me. Who are you even tricking into paying for all your expenses?" Harry questioned, before he shook his head. "Never-mind, I don't really care." He admitted.

Coco giggled lightly, but it held an underlining cruelty. " _They're a trio of Huntsmen in training from another country, they're all looking for their friend, what's his name; Sun."_ She admitted.

Harry blinked a few times. "Sun...Sun…it can't be…." He pursed his lips.

" _Why, does that name mean something?"_ Coco asked curiously.

"I killed him." Harry stated, causing Coco to actual gawk in surprise.

" _Y-you what?"_ Coco asked, not disgusted or repulsed, but purely surprised. She herself had never killed anyone, but being a Sociopath; she didn't have a leg in the matter. " _W-whoa, that's...that's so hot!"_ She admitted, as she lowered the scroll.

Harry watched as Coco level the camera of her scroll to her new panties, before she pushed them aside. He saw her neither lips start to glisten. " _Geez, did I seriously get turned on by that?"_ The Sociopathic girl asked in astonishment, the pure thrill of ending a life aroused her through vicarious means.

"It appears so..." Harry commented, as he tilted his head and saw her neither lips. Before the scroll was brought back up to her face.

Coco observed Harry's reaction, as he seemed to stare at her, not lustfully but in absent thought. "Sun's team...hmm...hmhm...hehe...gye-hehe-haha!" Harry laughed madly to himself, as his mind raced with new possibility.

" _What's going through the cute little psychotic mind of yours?"_ Coco asked curiously.

Harry glanced off. "Tension in the right strings, a Huntsmen Team with a dead member. Well, if it came to light that there Hunstmen was killed, that team would react very negatively. They might attack who is responsible...who is responsible..." He trailed off, before his eyes laser focused on Coco and narrowed, with a wide malicious smile spreading across his face. "...Coco, this is a message from your commander, I'm going to need you to get those three to a very, very...private location. I am going to send someone to help you out." He informed.

Coco inclined her head. _"_ _What am I going to get out of it? Sex?"_ She asked, the hypersexual sociopath asked with an apparent hunger. She had sex all the time with Velvet, it meant something when she wanted it to mean something, other times it was just a primal thing. She didn't get off from sex itself, she got off from the power-play, being dominated and dominating thrilled her. The idea of laying with a proverbial God among men, letting him dominate her, or her dominating him, that's what she was _starved_ for.

"I don't really care what you get. You do it right, I'll give you whatever you want." Harry said uncaringly, not really caring either way. If she wanted sex, he'd _graciously_ allow it. It's not like it'd kill him to bump uglies with such a woman. But then again, Coco wouldn't be interested in him, if he showed interest. She liked how apathetic he acted in her advances, it was part of their little game.

" _Deal."_ Coco stated, causing Harry to sigh when he felt a flicker of magic pop around him.

' _Even over the damned phone?'_ He thought with some annoyance, at how complex and yet how simplistic and literal magic tended to be.

"Get Sun's team to a secluded location, I'll send an ally there to assist you in...well, I don't know what to call it." He admitted casually.

" _Fair enough, later."_ Coco responded, before their connection disconnected.

Harry closed his scroll, before he slid it into his pocket. A loud shrill-whirl reverberated in front of Signal Academy, as _Solaris_ descended from the sky and decloaked.

"You four..." Harry said, as he looked at the spread out Cylons. "...Initiate your Adaptive Camo, let only Team RWBY enter this facility." He instructed, his eyes glancing over the faint scorch marks of disintegrated officers.

" _Yes, Father."_ A Cylon responded in a synthetic, gravely voice. All for of the Cylons' flickered in hard-light, as holographic projected shells of 'human' features formed over them, allowing them to pass as normal human beings. All of the with matching heights and police officer uniforms.

 _Solaris_ formed a ramp from it's rear, as a doorway opened up, allowing Harry to enter the vehicle. "I need to visit Atlas..." He said to himself.

–

 _ **An**_ _ **hour Later**_

The sound of lips smacking against another, loud breathing and groaning came from an alley. Coco roughly pushed up against Neptune, a hand digging through his hair.

The two pulled apart, with Neptune breathing heavily. "Ah, ow, lighten up would you?" He asked, as Coco was dominating him hard.

"No pain..." Coco breathed out and she dug her teeth into his lip and pulled back. "...No gain!" She said with an almost cruel tone..

Behind her, Sage's hands were roaming her hips, sliding down to her rear. "I agree with Neptune, you don't have to be so rough." He advised.

Coco looked at him over her shoulder, giving him a condescending look. "Are you following your own advise? If you don't like what I give, then just give it back!" She offered with a grin, as she wriggled her rear suggestively.

"Blood hell, just calm down. Don't you have a place or something? Do we have to do it in an alley?" Scarlet asked, his eyes darting around nervously.

Coco retracted her gloved fingers from Neptune's scalp, causing him to sigh in relief. She took a step towards Scarlet and then roughly pushed him against a stone wall of the alley way. "This place is dirty, we're going to do something equally as dirty. So man up, come on guys. You got a girl here, ready for a prime Gangbang and you all are pussying out, come on! Man up and fuck me!" She said with smirk with a malicious smirk on her face, taking a bit of joy out of insulting the people she was leading around for the past few hours. The same people she tricked out of a few thousand lien.

' _This girl is fucking crazy!'_ Neptune thought, taking a step back.

"I don't know..." Scarlet mumbled.

Coco's smile of amusement died down and her face became set in a rather detached mood, her eyes became half-lid and her lips thinned. "Ah, so you lead me around for a few hours. Getting my hopes up, for some action. And you three puss out. Pathetic." She commented in a voice that conveyed no emotion.

The members of SSSN shared a nervous glance at the abrupt mood change. "To be honest, since my actual boyfriend is out and about causing chaos. I thought I could use you walking dildos as some relief." Coco admitted casually, she did consider Harry her boyfriend, just as she considered Velvet her girlfriend. But that didn't mean she didn't like to play around, such trivial attachments didn't mean much to a Sociopath.

She did care for them in a twisted way, if either of the two were hurt. She'd take it as a personal attack, since they were _hers_ , the only reason she'd be affected, would because she had a selfish attachment towards them. Because she saw them as her possessions. She knew Harry slept around with other girls, and she didn't care, she did the same thing.

"Ah, a-we're gonna just...go..." Neptune said nervously, as he and his team slowly tried to shuffle passed her.

A loud metallic shriek filled the alley, causing the four to turn to the end of the alley. Heavy booted footsteps hit the concrete ground, as a golden cane was dragged along the stone wall.

"Boy-oh-boy, I sure hope you three cutie-pies ain't running off, after Coco tried having some fun! I'm thinking of having some fun, too!" Came a rather cutesy and high-pitched voice said, at the entrance of the alley was the shadowed visage of a young, petite girl with long curly blonde hair. The front portion of her face was shadowed, revealing a glowing crimson eye.

That was before the radiate light around illuminated her cute visage, her crimson eye dulling to a bight shinning innocent blue.

Neptune, Sage and Scarlet looked at the rather obnoxiously cute girl, wearing copious amounts of pink with white frills and heart symbols all over her outfit. In one hand, she had an open pink parasol over her shoulder and in another she had a golden cane.

"L-listen, we aren't interested in a fight. We just..." Neptune started.

Nui tilted her head to the side and smiled at him cutely. "Te-hehe, you're so funny." She giggled out. "I have information, on your dear friend Sun, the Monkey Faunus." She admitted.

Neptune blinked a few times. "W-what, you do? Where is he, did he set this up!?" He asked, a bit angry.

"Nope!" Nui said enthusiastically, as she popped the 'P' of the word. "You see, he couldn't do that, because he's...he's well, Dead." She admitted, her eyes closed and a cute smile on her face.

' _Geez, she looks just like Harry when she does that.'_ Coco mused to herself, noticing Nui's smile.

"What? H-how!?" Neptune questioned, his two teammates equally stunned. He then shook his head. "N-no, that's not true. Sun's the strongest amongst us!" He insisted, as he took a step forward; ready to leave.

With a flick of her wrist, Nui slashed her golden cane to the side. Which in the cane disassembled, into an assortment of dozens of razor blades connected to a whip. She held her Threaded Cane out to the side and smiled at the three boys.

"Sorry huns, none of you are going to be leaving just yet!" Nui chirped out happily.

"Like hel..." Neptune started, before he heard an assortment of loud clicks.

He turned around, only to see Coco was holding a large, golden colored Minigun; using one hand to almost casually brandish such a heavy looking weapon with ease. Neptune swallowed some saliva, before he turned to look at Nui.

"A-alright...what do you have to say?" Neptune asked unsure.

"Your friend, Sun Wukong, was killed." Nui admitted, as she smiled at him. "I saw it happen, with my own eye." She informed.

Neptune stared at her. "That's...I don't know...how do I..." He muttered, not sure how to react to such information.

"I mean, why else would he not be here? Why else did he not do as he promised and meet you? Why else, do you feel that pit in your stomach, because you realize, hey 'I haven't gotten a message from Sun' 'I haven't heard a single word from my best friend'. It's because, deep down...you know something bad's happened." Nui said with a smile on her face.

Neptune glanced down, while Scarlet and Sage shared a glance. "What happened then, who killed him?" Neptune asked.

Nui smiled at him. "I'll happily tell you...for a price." She offered, causing Coco's eyes to met her own for a moment.

–

 _ **Atlas**_

Across the continent of Remnant, in a rather studious facility of the Schnee Company, Jacques walked through his office. He observed the his 'empire', his company from the high standing and vantage point of his home office, away from home.

Jacques had his hands behind his back, a frown on his face. He shook his head as he turned around. "Ah fucking God!" He yelled in shock and horror.

Standing right behind him was tall man, wearing a black suit and coat, with a ceramic white mask with wide grinning mask with curved crescent eye-holes. A head of inky black hair, with a black flat-brimmed hat to top the outfit off.

"No, just me." Harry said, his voice synthesized with an acoustic filter.

"You, what do you want!?" Jacques demanded angrily. "I did what you wanted! So leave me a..." He started, before his eyes went wide.

Harry slowly inclined his head to the side, as he slowly closed his left fist. Jacques released a few sharp gasps, as veins in his body began to give off a dark, viscous black color. They began to ride up his neck and up along his cheeks.

Jacques collapsed to his knees, as he gasped and groaned in agony. "You think that because you did what I wanted, you have some kind of...power over me? Hmph, well...do you feel powerful now?" Harry asked, as he opened his fist, causing Jacques to collapse and grasp as his chest and inhale heavily.

"Hah, hah…w-what, what do you want?" He asked fearfully, as he looked up towards the masked man.

Harry turned around, as he walked towards a fire place at the end of the room, where a family portrait was resting. He reached out and traced his finger along Weiss' image. "I have a job for you." He admitted.

Jacques stared at him in apprehension, before his eyes flickered towards his desk. The same desk he now concealed a weapon, in the case the masked man returned to threaten him.

"You need me?" Jacques asked, as he slowly stood up and started to move towards his desk.

Harry released something akin to a mocking laugh. "Need you? No. I just don't have the patients to break in another lackey." He admitted coldly.

Jacques narrowed his eyes at Harry, as he reached his desk and slowly pulled out a drawer. "I'm hurt. And I don't even know your name." He commented.

Harry glanced up and shook his head. "Heh, the likes of you are not permitted to know my real name. But I do have a…" He started, only for his ears to faintly twitch at the slight sound of clicking metal.

Jacques leveled a pistol at Harry's exposed back, before a thunderous crack reverberated throughout the room. Smoke rose form the barrel of his gun, before Jacques blinked a few times. A sudden disorientation catching up to him, as he felt a...coldness.

He then realized something, he was standing in front of the fireplace of his office. "Hah...W-what..." Jacques muttered, feeling warmth spread on top of his body, while a coldness spread out within. Sweat began to pour down his face, as he felt a piercing pain in his shoulder.

His icy blue eyes trailed down to his shoulder, only to see an exit wound of a bullet, with copious amounts of blood dying his white clothes crimson. His eyes made the effort to focus up at his extended arm, to see his pistol.

"When you shoot someone, you should make sure to not shoot yourself, eh?" Harry asked mockingly, causing Jacques to slowly turn around, his body trembling.

Harry stood in the exact position Jacques once stood at, behind the desk, with the Sorcerer slowly pushing the drawer of the desk back in. "H-how…." Jacques said in horror, as he stumbled back and fell to the ground, his back right next to the fireplace.

There was the sound of howling and screaming igniting oxygen, as bright blue azure flames burned to life in the furnace. His eyes turned, looking at the unnatural flames in fear, before he looked towards Harry.

The masked man titled his head to the side, before in an instant Harry was standing in front of him, looking down towards him. Having suddenly Apporated in front of him, a faint sound of crackling air followed.

"How? How indeed." Harry responded.

"Y-You...Y-you are...the Devil..." Jacques muttered on horror, a primal fear filling his body, as his free hand dropped the pistol and he clutched at the bullet hole in his shoulder.

Harry slowly crouched down in front of the cowering man, Jacques watched as the masked man slowly extended his hand forward and wrap his gloved fingers around his throat.

"P-Please..." Jacques pleaded, as Harry's finger curled and gripped the man by his neck.

"You tried to shoot me. When you try to kill, you should be prepared for your own demise." Harry said with an almost cruel pleasure.

"N-N-ho, p-please..." Jacques begged, sweat pouring from his skin, which in it of itself had turned deathly pale from blood lose.

"N-no, oh-oo-hoo..." Harry whimpered out, as he began to fake cry. "P-ple-gye-hehe-haha!" He finished off, cackling like a manic. "It's funny and sad, how pathetic you are. How a man like you sired such an angel, it's...honestly, baffling to me." He admitted, as he held his free hand out to the side.

From the lit fireplace, tendrils of azure flames stretched out and coiled around Harry's palm. One of his hands pinned Jacques by his throat, while his free hand was engulfed in unnatural flames. He brought his flame engulfed hand towards Jacques' bleeding shoulder, before he shoved it into the man's wound.

"N-ah-AAH!" Jacques howled in agony, as Harry cauterized the wound.

"Oh shut up, you bloody moron!" Harry responded angrily, as he clipped his fingers around the man's throat and prevented him from creating a sound. Jacques looked up at Harry with absolute terror, causing the Eldritch Sorcerer to start laughing again at the pathetic look.

"Jesus, you're like a beaten puppy." Harry commented, as he released the man and took a step back from the man.

Jacques panted heavily, his body weak from the blood loss and the pain of the cauterization of his shoulder. "W-what...what...ah, what do you want with me? Who are you?...W-why are you doing this?" He whimpered out pitifully.

"Hmhm, me?" Harry asked, a twisted air about him. Jacques stared up at him, his own delirious mind filling in blanks that were unseen. As he looked up at the tall, lanky black-dressed man. With shadows contorting around him, most of his body bathed in blackness, as flickering azure lights dancing to an unheard and preternatural tune.

The porcelain white mask twisted in the lights, with a pair of bright green eyes shinning through the darkness of the black eye-holes. "I am the simple Messenger of Chaos, a Crawling Mist. A comparable God by your pathetic and menial standards. A faceless God. I am the Crawling Chaos..." Harry said, as he tilted his had downward and gave Jacques a smile, which didn't show because of his mask. "…You may not be permitted to my _true_ name, but I have another; you can call me...Nyarlathotep!" He said in a rather grandiose tone, as he held his hands out. "And you, are nothing to me, but my disposable pawn. Understand!?" He questioned.

Jacques stared at Harry with madness induced horror, behind the Sorcerer, his shadow extended and formed the visage of a twisted demonic, wraith's face. " _Hehehe-haha!"_ The cackling of Demongo came form Harry's shadow, as the Sorcerer loomed over the cowering man, as bright blue flames danced around in the fireplace.

"Y-yes..." Jacques muttered, pressing up against the wall behind him, in a feeble and desperate attempt to retreat from the Eldritch Horror.

Harry tilted his head downward, as absolute silence filled the room, as the bright blue fire in the fireplace froze only radiating a brilliant azure light. "...Good Puppet." He responded.

–

 _ **Vale**_

Within an alley, Coco had her arms crossed with Nui standing at her side. "...And that's all you need to know!" Nui chirped out happily.

"So, this guy killed Sun, because he was a Faunus!?" Neptune demanded angrily.

Nui shrugged. "I wasn't writing a biography on the guy, I just know what I told you." She said happily. "And as for a payment for this information..." She trailed off, as she smiled. "...You are going to forget who me, and Coco are." She stated.

"What do you mean by..." Neptune started, before his eyes glazed over. "…W-what, w-where are we? Why aren't we on the Docks?" He asked unsure, as he looked at his Team. He turned and looked at Nui and Coco. "Who are you lovely young ladies?" He asked with a charming smile.

Coco uncrossed her arms and wrapped one around Nui. "Sorry, stud. Taken already." She said casually.

Neptune looked between the two, before he slowly nodded in understanding. "Ah, right. Let's go guys, I...have no idea where we are." He admitted, as he exited the alley, with his equally as confused team.

"Are you sure they aren't faking?" Coco asked.

Nui smiled. "They made a deal, information on Sun and who 'might've' killed them, in exchange for them to forget our interference. All they know, is what I told them, but they didn't know by who." She admitted, before she turned her head and looked at Coco. "Also, get your hand off my shoulder, before I cut it off." She threatened cutely.

Coco retracted her hand. "Geez, I thought you had an open mind." She admitted.

"I do, only when Daddy's involved! No one else gets to touch me, unless he allows it!" Nui insisted.

Coco crossed her arms and gave Nui a once over. "I'm sure we can convince him..." She commented with a confident smile.

Nui looked at her, before she glanced down at the young woman's legs and at her high-heeled boots. She then nodded. "I think you can, you got the boots that just might convince him!" She admitted happily.

Coco gave Nui a strange look. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?" She questioned.

Nui then flamboyantly flipped her hand out. "You will not _believe_ the type of kinks my Daddy _loves_ , but he just feverishly denies. Oh, I can not _wait_ to tell you every single one in embarrassing detail!" She gushed out.

"You don't say...why tell me this?" Coco asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nui shrugged. "I want my Daddy to be happy, once he admits his kinks with pride!" She started, before she put her hands together and adopted a posture akin to a therapist's. "...Then, the healing can begin. Until then, I'ma gonna tell every girl who can satisfy his lustful desires! Like you, Yang, Ruby! We...are gonna have...so much fun!" She admitted with an almost maniacal and demented smile.

Coco gave her a strange look. "You...are by far, the weirdest fucking person I have, ever met." She insulted.

Nui pouted and crossed her arms. "Daddy doesn't say that to me." She mumbled.

Coco just started walking, only for Nui to be struck by life again and started following her. "Alright, so listen here, Daddy has this thing for both boots and..." She started enthusiastically.

–

A distance away from the alleyway, standing upon a tall highrise building was a humanoid wearing full body armor. The armor was pointed and thin, with a steel silver and burnt orange color scheme. The thin black visor of the armored helmet studied the leaving duo, with the departure of the remaining members of team SSSN.

A pair of glowing red eyes radiated passed the black visor of the helmet, as he studied the individuals. He lowered his head, only for a sound to erupt from next to him.

" _Query: Master, it would seem our targets are spreading apart? Shall I eliminate these meatbags?"_ A distinct monotone synthetic voice asked, as a rust colored robot seemed to come into view from the shadows, observing Nui and Coco, through the scope of a long-ranged rifle.

The sound of an exhale came from the armored man. "I...don't want to kill anyone, HK. But, if I have to. It...It will only be...Harry." The voice of Jaune said in a somber tone. ' _Kill Harry Potter, no tactic_ _be off the table.'_ He remember the Keeper ordering for his death.

"I may be forced to kill Harry. But, I will not kill people simply for associating with him." Jaune stated, ignoring the Keeper's advice in dealing with the Eldritch Sorcerer.

" _Depressed Admission:_ _Master, if we want to eliminate this target. We have to eliminate the Meatbags who are with him, if not...you will get hurt in turn."_ The rust colored robot admitted. " _Statement: If you are eliminated by those that manipulate you, I may be passed into the possession of some kind of…pacifist!"_ The robot said in abhorrence.

Jaune lowered his head and smiled behind his helmet. "Don't worry HK, if anything happens to me. I'll come up with something for you." He admitted kindly.

The droid nodded. " _Statement: Good."_ The robot responded.

Jaune turned and looked at the robot. "Okay, geez. So cold." He commented.

" _Observation: It seems you're trying to use humor on a droid, to hide your own fears. Statement: An interesting idea, I do hope it ends well for you, Master."_ HK commented.

Jaune sighed and looked down away. "...I hope so, too." He muttered quietly, as his head raised and his visor narrow focused on the retreating and shrinking forms of Nui and Coco, the former was happily motioning to her boot-clad feet and seemed to be talking enthusiastically about something. ' _What on Remnant could she be talking about?'_ He thought to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

_I don't own any intellectual Properties_

The sound of boot clad feet crunched against ash and gravel covered ground, the distant sun in the sky set. The sky illuminated by the shattered visage of a moon, as the four members of Team RWBY exited a Bullhead, which had landed a small distance away from the out of commission Academy of Signal.

Yang and Ruby walked closely, towards the school they once applied too. Having known the grounds much better, they took the lead, while Blake and Weiss followed.

Blake sniffed the air a few times, before her pupils dilated; her enhanced senses picked up a rather familiar scent.

"Oh geez, it's the men in blue." Yang mumbled, taking notice of several stiff standing policemen which boarded the facility.

"There was a few dozen deaths, what'd you expect?" Weiss responded in a sardonic tone, as she crossed her arms.

Ruby closed her eyes at the memories that flashed across her mind, being reminded of the fact her past teachers were all dead. Yang noticed her sister's downcast reaction, before she glared at Weiss.

Weiss noticed Yang's eyes flashed red at her. "A-ah, s-shutting up now." She muttered, before she glanced away.

"It's fine. We can't change what happened." Ruby said with a somber tone in her voice, before a smile spread across her face. "But, we can make sure this doesn't happen again!" She insisted.

"Of course, Sis." Yang agreed.

"There is still the manner of…them." Blake stated, as she took a few steps forward and stopped at Yang's side and motioned towards the police officers' around the building.

"Hmph..." Yang sounded with a frown, as she put her hands on her hips. "…I could always knock them out." She offered.

Ruby tilted her head and cast her older sister a side-ways glance. "We're supposed to be Heroes, not criminals." She stated.

Blake pursed her lips and a faint smile spread across her face. "Take it from experience, sometimes breaking the law is better in the long run than in the current moment. It may seem like something bad, but if it's for a purer purpose; it makes all the difference." She admitted.

Yang and Ruby shared a glance. "I...if knocking out the police let us discover why this happened...I..." Ruby trailed off. ' _Am I really going to break the law...to figure out this great evil?'_ She asked herself, before she looked forward. ' _People will die if we don't…if I'm branded a criminal…I'll keep moving forward.'_ She thought. "…It's something that'll have to happen then." She stated.

Yang looked at her little sister and then gave a one-armed hug. "I'll stick by your side, no matter what." She stated.

The blonde fighter tensed up for a moment, when she felt a delicate hand lightly put itself on her shoulder. Yang turned her head and she saw Blake smiling at her.

"Me too, I won't leave you." Blake admitted, causing Yang to stare at her in surprise and she felt a rustling in her chest and stomach.

Yang opened her mouth to reply, before she, Ruby and Blake heard something. "We need to enter this establishment!" A loud bossy tone stated, causing them to turn and realize Weiss had left them and was talking to one of the stiff and robotic-acting Police officers.

The Police Officer stared at Weiss for a few moments, as the rest of her team came running after her. She had her arms crossed and was glaring up at the man, waiting for a response.

After a moment the Police Officer turned and grabbed the strand of yellow tape and lifted it up. "Hmph, as expected!" Weiss stated in a pompous tone, as she walked underneath it.

"Weiss!" Ruby squeaked out, as she appeared right next to her in a storm of rose petals. "What are you doing!?" She questioned, before Yang and Blake met up with them moments later.

Weiss smiled at them and crossed her arms. "If you act like you belong here, sometimes others will believe." She stated, totally unaware of the fact she was allowed in by the Cylon pretending to be the Officer.

"Oh Gosh, you are so amazing! You were all like, let me in, and the guy was all; okay!" Ruby reenacted with energetic vigor.

Her hood was yanked down, covering her face and in turn shut her up. "Okay chatter-box, we have a scene to investigate..." Yang said, as the four entered the dark building of Signal.

The hallway they entered was dark, with the entirety of the building being shut down for investigation. "Ruby, if you want to hang back, while we check up ahead. No one will think any less of you." Yang offered, knowing up head there might be some sights that might be unforgettable at best and mind-shattering at worst.

Ruby closed her eyes and shook her head. "I...we can do this." She said, looking at her shadowed team. Wanting to be strong for them, more then for herself.

Weiss held a hand out and summoned a bright white Glyph, which radiated a shimmering silver light, illuminating the Team's path.

–

After a decent amount of time searching the lower floors of the academy, the four arrived at a long and narrow hallway leading to the Headmaster's Offices.

"Whoa..." Yang sounded, looking around at the completely destroyed ceiling and walls surrounding them.

"What happened here?" Ruby questioned to no on in particular.

Blake tensed up, feeling a faint static clinging to her body. A familiar sensation of Magic she had become accustomed to by Nui and Harry. Whatever happened here, it scarred the literal atmosphere of the area.

"You were right Yang, this isn't a Grimm attack." Weiss stated, as she observed one of the massive holes in the wall.

Yang pursed her lips and looked towards the white haired girl. "What makes you say that?" She asked.

Weiss crouched down and reached out towards the edge, towards a brick wall of the hallway. There were several jutting black rocks, formed from twisted heat and energy. "...It almost looks like, Obsidian." She observed, as she grabbed a hold of the small jagged rock and ripped it off, it being brittle.

She tilted her head and looked at the glass-like substance, it was hallowed out with dozens of tiny tubes littering it's interior. "What ever hit this wall, had to have enough force to shatter the brick into sand and then crystallize it. Someone who has to have a weapon which discharges powerful bursts of lightning or electricity, dust based probably." Weiss offered, as she stood up and let the black glass fall to the ground and shatter.

She turned to look at a frowning Ruby, a contemplative Yang and a rather impassive Blake. "We're looking for someone with some kind of lightning-based weapon." Weiss theorized, not automatically thinking of Harry, who they saw use a lightning Spell months ago. The spell he used, from what they saw, came from the sky and held enough power to probably vaporize Signal itself. The hole had to be created from a horizontal vantage point, and they only saw him do his more destructive variant.

She studied the angle in which the Obsidian-like glass was pointing. They were jagged and pointing outwards, towards the outside of the hole. Revealing the force of the attack must have come from the inside. Weiss focused on the angle of the affected wall, before she tilted her head and angled it towards the door of the Headmaster's office.

Weiss turned and pointed towards the Headmaster's Office. "The person would have to be standing, there." She stated.

Yang crossed her arms. "You sure know what you're doing." She commented.

Weiss pouted and looked off, a faint blush of embarrassment. "I...I went through a procedural cop show phase, a few years ago! J-just shut up!" She responded, noticing Yang's teasing grin.

The sound of the Headmaster's door opened, causing Weiss and Yang to turn, only to see Ruby had taken the initiative and was investigating.

"So...the person was standing here..." Ruby said, as she drew out her Crescent Rose and leveled it's Gun Form at her Team, which they quickly moved aside. "…And they fired." She surmised, before she slowly lowered her weapon and turned to look back.

"Why where they here though?" She asked aloud.

Blake came up behind her and her golden eyes darted around. "Perhaps they were looking for something and your teachers caught them off guard." She theorized.

"But what could Mister Gascoigne have had, that someone would have killed everyone here for?" Yang questioned.

"He was such a sweet old guy..." Ruby muttered, as she walked about the office she had only been to three times, one was for her admittance into the academy. One was when she was called to the office, when a few of her bullies had their arms broken by her older sister. And the third was when he called her in to personally wish her luck, when she was accepted into Beacon.

Yang picked up a picture and looked at it sadly. "He lost his wife, and both of his daughters to Grimm. In some of the dozen or so times I was called here, he told me...He said, 'Please Miss Xio Long, I became a Headmaster here. Because I failed to protect my children. I don't want you to get hurt just like them, so please stop trying to start fights.'" She remembered, looking at the photograph of the grey haired old man.

Weiss closed her eyes. "I'm not surprised you were called in so many times." She admitted, trying to use humor to defuse the tense atmosphere.

"Everyone always called him, Grandpa Gascoigne…he was like everyone's grandfather, only just wanting the best for all his Gran-kids...whoever...whatever monster killed him…" Yang said, her eyes watering and her pupils reddening.

Blake glanced away from Yang, who was growing a bit emotionally unstable. Her eyes landed on the scroll on top of the desk. She pulled out the swivel chair and took a seat before she opened it up.

"Whoa, hey; Blake!" Yang said suddenly, drawing attention towards her.

Blake looked up towards Yang, Ruby and Weiss. "Yes?" She questioned.

"A person's scroll is private!" Yang insisted.

"Perhaps the person that hurt your friend, wasn't looking for something your Headmaster had...but someone was sent here because your Headmaster _found_ something he shouldn't. You said this whole thing was fishy, why cover this up?" Blake questioned, as she pushed the scroll towards Yang. "Maybe...your Headmaster came across information he shouldn't have, and someone; someone with control of _Huntsmen_ sent them here, to silence him. Before he could voice something." She suggested.

"That's...a bit far-fetched." Weiss offered, not wanting to discredit her friend. But most of the time chasing a conspiracy, was like pulling at a ball of yarn. You'll pull on it and you'll get what you want, but It'll keep on going and going, down a rabbit hole.

Blake shrugged. "I know a thing or two about working behind the scenes. This smells like a cover-up, even you noticed it Yang. And...the answers lay in here." She offered.

Yang looked at the opened Scroll, only for Ruby to reach out and grab onto it. "Ruby..." Yang warned seriously. "…If we do this…" She started, she was a person that valued honest and privacy. If someone wanted to bring something forward they could, in their own time. But they had the right to keep somethings hidden.

Ruby smiled at Yang. "We were going to knock out cops, this ain't as bad in my book!" She admitted, before her smile fell. "Our headmaster didn't have any skeletons in his closet. If he did find something, if he came across something really bad that people sent killers to wipe him and all the staff out...We have to stop it." Ruby stated.

"R-right...Sometimes...my emotions get the better of me." Yang admitted, rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's fine, Yang. I don't want to do this either. But, we know we have too. If we didn't care about Gascogine's privacy, we'd be no better than the killers that hurt him. But if he knew the situation, he'd approve!" Ruby insisted.

Weiss took the scroll out of Ruby's hands and opened it on the desk, before she took out her own scroll; which was more new and had a wide variety of applications that the standard Scroll didn't hold. Due to her being in the heart of Atlas, she had her foot in the door to any new technological appliances; and some not even in the viable market.

"W-Weiss, what're you doing?" Ruby asked.

"...Making a cake." Weiss responded, causing Ruby to look a bit confused.

"Huh?" Ruby sounded, inclining her head to the side.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I'm unlocking his Scroll, dunce." She muttered, shaking her head at her partner's inability to understand sarcasm.

"You can do that?" Yang asked, a bit worried. Her hand slowly snaked down towards her brown leather pockets, attached to her belt, where she kept her Scroll secure.

Weiss exhaled in an annoyed fashion. "No, I'm actually just doing this for fun." She said, a bit irritated.

"Shush up guys, let Weiss do her thing." Blake said, giving Yang and Ruby annoyed looks. Ruby looked apologetic, while Yang kept a hand on her side; keeping an eye on it with Weiss around.

"Thank you." Weiss said, giving the Cat Faunus a smile; before she went back to work.

After a moment, the Scroll released a faint chime, as the security system was bypassed. "...Alright..." Ruby said, as she opened the scroll up, with Yang and Weiss looking over her shoulders. "...Let's see what happened." She said, her eyes focused on the screen.

–

Across the country in Vale, in the cusp of night; Harry stood on an expanding pier outside of the Warehouse he controlled. The visage of the shattered moon reflected the light of the star in the solar system, casting a shine on the night sky.

Harry himself wore his usual alter-ego attire, his black suit, long coat and ceramic white smiling mask. "Hah!" Came a frustrated female voice, as a scarlet ball of flames came hurling towards the back of the Sorcerer.

Cinder stood behind him, her hand extended and her hand emitting some smoke. The scarlet ball of flames exploded and dispersed, the moment it touched Harry, fading away into flickering embers. Harry seemed entirely impassive, as Cinder charged forward and summoned a writhing flame into her hand, which solidified into a short sword of glass.

She slashed at Harry's side, before the Sorcerer reach out, while he kept looking up at the moon. His hand clasped around the blade, stopping it, before he tightened his grip. Cinder's eyes went wide when the sword in her hand shattered to flakes of glowing embers.

Cinder quickly lunged back and summoned more flames, before they condensed and formed into a bow and arrow. She crouched down and drew back on the wire, before releasing it. The glass arrow was hurled towards Harry at high-velocities, the arrow radiating a glowing and burning orange.

Just before the arrow could impale the side of his head, Harry's hand shot up and grabbed a hold of it. He released a sound, comparable to that of a bored sigh; but Cinder smirked maliciously. The arrow in Harry's hand gleaned a much brighter glow, before it erupted in a violent explosion of fire.

"Yeah!" Came a cheer from across the pier.

Sitting on a wooden stump, was the mint-haired fighter Emerald, watching the 'fight' with wide red eyes. At her side, Mercury had his arms crossed and was rather disinterested in the events around him. Next to them, was the petite and diminutive sized illusionist Neo, her arms wrapped around her knees, which were pressed to her chest. Her eyes were studying the fight with rapt attention.

Cinder had a satisfied smirk, watching someone stronger than her fall for her trick. That was before she noticed the smoke around the masked man swirl about for a few moments, before it dispersed. Harry stood there, completely fine.

Cinder looked surprised to see Harry have been completely unscathed by her attack. "How?" She questioned.

Harry turned and looked towards her and inclined his head. "Your attacks are, how you say...all style, no substance. And they're not even new, look." He admitted, as he held his hand up and a sphere of writhing azure flames danced around. He closed his fist and the sphere of bright blue flames condensed, before they crystallized into bright blue arrows of flame.

With a flick of his wrist he hurled the arrows at Mach speed, creating pops in the air, as they moved through it. The arrows themselves were engulfed in flames, with Cinder rolling to the side and avoiding the projectiles. She turned her head to see the three arrows slamming into the water around the pier, before they erupted in a three massive explosions of bright blue flames.

"I don't...understand..." Cinder admitted, looking towards Harry.

"A-ah, of course you don't understand! You've had the ability to use Magic for what...six months?!" Harry said incredulously. "Magic is the ability to manipulate the fundamental source of energy, of life and creation! And you're using it like it's a bloody gun! Trying to shoot off the biggest fireball, and when it doesn't work, you shove more power into it!" He said in a dumbfounded tone.

He held his hand out and conjured up a small flame, slowly it grew larger and larger, until he held it above his head. "Any bloke can conjure a fireball with magic, and any moron can feed it as much power as you can." He stated, as the massive fireball dying away. "I could've done that when I was bloody twelve!" He stated.

Cinder scowled at him and then she looked down. "You said...you were going to help me learn! How am I supposed to learn, when all you do is berate me!?" She demanded angrily, her eyes radiating a faint glow.

Harry looked at her for a moment, before he exhaled and his aggravated posture lessened. "You're right, it's not helping." He admitted, surprising the hell out of Cinder.

Emerald looked between the two and was surprised that their new, all powerful leader, who was a bit more terrifying that Salem was...admitting his was wrong. The idea he could admit he was wrong, was more humanizing than him sticking to his guns and turning it around on Cinder.

"I...I am?" She asked, before her posture turned more confident. "Of course I am." She added.

"I never had a teacher, I've only learned through trial and error. And I see you going down the same path I once went down." Harry admitted, as he turned around and looked up towards the moon. "Let's start this over…I've judged your skills, and they are...inadequate. Ask me a question and I will answer." He informed.

Cinder blinked a few times at the change of pace of his 'teaching lesson'. "You keep talking about Magic, about what I'm supposed to feel. But I...I don't _feel_ it, well. I'm not sure I do. What is it?" She asked.

"Magic...Magic...What is Magic?" Harry asked aloud, as he turned around and looked at Cinder, to see she was staring right back at him.

"To describe what it is, hmm..." He sounded, before he smiled behind his mask. "...It's like...a cloud, a mist that drifts from living creature to living creature. An energy that's generated by all living things, by the heart, the soul, be emotions. Set in motion by currents and eddies. It's the eye of the storm, the passions of all things transcending from a preternatural substance to the physical and spiritual, into a chorus..." Harry said, as he looked up towards the night sky and shivered.

"It is the rising swell at the end of life, the promise of new adventure, of new blood. The beckoning whispers of the darkness, the mysteries not yet discovered. It is the smoldering passions brought forward by your pure unadulterated will..." He said, as he held a hand out and closed his fist. "…A person with magic and a will of steel, will be virtually unbeatable. However, a person with magic and a weak foundation, will be corrupted, twisted and killed by the very force they wish to use." He stated.

"Magic is the energy of life itself, fueled by your emotions and brought forth by your will and resolve." He explained.

Cinder observed him, as she processed what he had said. "I see." She muttered.

"You only have Magic, because your using someone elses. It will naturally be much, much harder to conjure up even the simplest of affects." Harry informed.

Cinder looked at him confused. "But it's...easy." She admitted.

Harry slowly shook his head. "No, how do you feel when you use your Maiden Powers?" He questioned.

"What?" She responded, not understanding the question.

"When you conjure up a fireball or whatever, how do you feel? Happy? Sad?" Harry asked, before he inclined his head to the side. "Or are you in pain, in anger, in hate?" He questioned.

Cinder stared at him for a moment, before she glanced off in thought. "...I...remember..." She muttered, her eyes getting a glazed look, as she remembered her past. That was before her eyes were illuminated by a fiery of light.

Harry observed her reaction and was able to read-between the lines. "Pain and anger. The reason most untrained Magical Practitioners go Dark-Side, is because Magic reacts to emotion. Those emotions are infinitely easier to produce." He admitted.

"Is...it stronger?" Cinder asked curiously, the two practitioners standing a few feet apart.

To Cinder's surprise, Harry slowly shook his head. "No, anger, hate, lust, pain. They're easy to manufacture and in the short-run, the affects they cause with Magic will be astonishing. But…the emotions I use, how I fuel my Magic, are far more difficult to create, but in the end; it's more pure, more powerful...more beautiful." He admitted.

Harry glanced down at his hand, despite how twisted he was. He loved his daughter, Nui loved him. He was alive because of his mother's Love, his mother's sacrifice to protect him. He may have not understood it completely, but he wasn't going to spit in his mother's face by using hate and anger. The same emotions Voldemort used to kill her. ' _I...am not like him.'_ He thought to himself.

"That sounds pathetic." Cinder stated.

"My magic beat yours, didn't it?" Harry retorted, shutting her up instantly. "The magic you use, is bloated up with our emotions. You have no control over them, so in turn, you have no control of your magic. It goes bigger and bigger, and it may cause some chaos. But in the end, my Magic can easily destroy or even control your own." He admitted, as he took a few steps towards Cinder.

"And your Magic, it's someone elses, remember that. It is a twisted, perverted Magic." Harry stated seriously, causing Cinder to tense up. "Ozpin, he did something no one should ever do. He tore his own soul apart, created ciphers and divided his power. He placed them into four individuals, in doing so he allowed four people access to Magic, through him." He explained.

"It's a technique almost as old as the first Necromancers, it's a means of prolonging your own life to indefinite time. And as each four of the magic-casters die, a new on is then taken in it's place. The former's life-force consumed with it." Harry said seriously, causing Cinder to tense and look at him in fear.

"W-what?" Cinder asked in horror. "Is...is that what the Maiden's are?" She asked, her eyes wide.

Harry pursed his lips. "I have a suspicion, yes. My former mentor was a notorious Necromancer in his prime." He admitted, in reference to troves upon troves of tomes and books he found and studied, before he himself started his own experiments. His former _mentor_ was truly a _twisted_ individual, who inspired the likes of Voldemort and Grindelwald.

"Why...would he give out that kind of power?" Cinder questioned, as she looked at her hands. Taking noticed of the flickering embers dancing around her finger tips, reacting to her fear.

"Power?" Harry asked curiously, with an almost amused tone. "You think Ozpin just _gave out_ power, for the shits and the giggles?" He questioned, before he shook his head. "No, no. You'd be wrong. There is no strength in 'gifts' he gives. And the strength you gain from being a Maiden is only that on a primal level. And it devours you, as you use it. His Magic is like a symbote inside you, it's giving you access to magic; while it feeds away at your life-force." He informed, as his eyes flickered up towards his forehead for a moment.

"T-that's...impossible..." Cinder muttered.

"Nothing is impossible through Magic, it's an energy that flows through all living things. And like energy, it can be harness, channeled...and consumed at times." Harry explained, he turned and glanced away. "I've seen and experienced this type of Magic before. But it seems like this is the pinnacle of what a Horcrux could achieve." He added.

"What...what do I do?" Cinder asked, worried and understandably so.

Harry exhaled and glanced away. "There is no way to reverse this, without killing you. But...perhaps...no, it'll take to long..." He said to himself.

"Please, anything!" Cinder said urgently, she lived as a slave to Salem; now she was source of life-force to Ozpin. She was always controlled and she _needed_ a way to be free.

Harry looked at Cinder curiously, giving her a once over. "Perhaps...this Maiden fragment has given you the ability to use Magic. You can feel it, abet only on a small level. I could help you use it to awaken your own talents in Magic, allow you to grown and expend. And I could help you banish the energy inside you..." He theorized.

"Y-yeah, t-that sounds fine!" Cinder insisted.

"I don't know." Harry said, giving her a bit of a cheeky tone. "It would mean you have to listen to everything I say. Everything I tell you to do, every act. No matter how you personally feel." He stated.

Cinder closed her eyes and lowered her head. "I'm...I'll do anything to get stronger." She admitted.

Harry turned around and hummed lightly to himself. "Interesting. I've always wanted an Apprentice." He admitted, causing Cinder's head to shoot up in surprise.

"A-a-Apprentice!?" She said in surprise and shock.

"Yeah, what else did you think I meant?" Harry asked, as he glanced back at her. He noticed her rather shocked expression and he smiled behind his mask. "Naughty-naughty. I am not adverse to any relationship like that, not at all." He commented whimsically.

He heard the sound of clinking glass, as Cinder walked up next to him. "...So...M...Ma...Mas..." Cinder started, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth at the word she was about to say. "...Mas-ter...what am I going to learn first?" She questioned.

Harry didn't look at her or react in any sudden way. "I'll start teaching you later, tomorrow..." He started.

"My team is infiltrating Beacon tomorrow..." Cinder stated seriously, before she scowled. "...We should've arrived there tonight." She admitted.

"Right, right. Salem's dumb little plan." Harry said dismissively, causing Cinder to cast him a side-ways glance and concealed her smirk.

A part of her got a certain thrill about how apathetic and unthreatened he was by Salem, almost like she wasn't even a factor in his game. It gave her a bit of hope that perhaps she wasn't going to be serving under Salem for the rest of her life, or until her use ran out.

Harry opened his mouth and then closed it. He was going to be at Beacon obviously, Cinder knew of his name. But she didn't know his face. ' _How can I teach you at Beacon, while also not giving away the fact that I'm me?'_ He thought, as more of a challenge than anything. He knew he could confront her at Beacon and continue on like nothing happened...but where was the fun in that?

"Alright then, you're free to go. If you have any more questions or want to continue training, you know where to find me." Harry offered, surprising Cinder by his rather candid and almost warm response.

"Ah...S-sure." Cinder responded, as her eyes flickered over towards his form and took a hesitant step back. A part of her didn't want to go, afraid that Salem had her servants lurking about, ready to stab her when she least expected. She kind felt safe around the psychopathic Sorcerer. As weird as that thought was.

But after a moment she turned around and walked up the pier. "Emerald, Mercury, we're leaving." Cinder said curtly, getting a quick nod from Emerald and a sigh from Mercury.

The trio were gone, leaving Harry alone on the pier with Neo, who was walking up to his side. The two stared at the luminescent shattered moon, with Neo holding her open parasol up over both hers and Harry's head. A distance away, perched up on a wooden column on the pier, a pitch black red-eyed raven stared at Harry. The black, red-eyed raven stared at Harry with wide eyes, it's own body in a frozen state of shock at the information it had just heard.

–

Later that night, as Beacon; Ozpin's office door was opened. Ozpin was siting at his desk, observing the darkened horizon.

Before the heavy shoes of Orow disrupted the peace and quiet of the office space. "Ozpin..." Qrow said, causing the grey-haired man to raise his head in some surprise and he turned around in his chair.

"Qrow, I must admit; you caught me by some surprise. I thought you weren't going to be here yet." Ozpin admitted.

Qrow exhaled in exhaustion. "I wasn't. Did you hear what happened with Signal?" He asked.

Ozpin closed his eyes. "A tragedy." He admitted soundly, and he was almost genuine in a way. But he lived a long life and he'd seen countless deaths to the point where such things were trivialities to him. "It wasn't a Grimm attack." He summarized.

"I told the law enforcements it was a Grimm Attack, I know you wouldn't want the real reason for the attack to be broadcasted." Qrow admitted.

Ozpin looked a bit confused. "Pardon?" He asked.

Qrow approached him. "Whom ever attacked Signal, it was for the Relic. The one that's here." He informed, as he leaned forward and his hands pressing against the desk.

Ozpin blinked a few times in some obvious surprise. "That...isn't right." He commented.

"That's what the attacker stated, 'We were paid to retrieve the Relic in Vale'. Apparently they assumed it was in Signal and tried to force their way in." Qrow stated.

"Salem knows where each of the Relics are, and she wouldn't higher someone off the street and let them get the location wrong." Ozpin surmised and he shook his head. "This...isn't Salem's work." He informed.

Qrow frowned a bit. "...He told me, a Headmaster from one of the other Huntsmen Academies paid him. Is it possible?" He asked.

Ozpin frowned and glanced down. "They...are aware that their schools protect a Relic. But I made sure to departmentalize them, to make sure that if they became compromised they wouldn't know about the others...But who could've been compromised? Ironwood...Lionheart?" He asked himself, while Qrow's frown deepened.

"You...lied to them?" Qrow questioned.

Ozpin didn't respond to Qrow's tense question, having heard it a few times in the past. "Information is a very powerful thing. This isn't the first time a Headmaster of another academy hungered for power from the Relics." He admitted. "It's more important that if someone needs to know something, they only learn what the need to. Instead of indulging on what I feel they have too." He admitted.

Qrow observed Ozpin with a critical gaze, while the later pursed his lips in thought. "...I see..." Qrow muttered to himself. ' _If...you'd hide such important information from your allies...what...what are you hiding from me?'_ Qrow asked himself, having lost so much under Ozpin's command. Did Ozpin still not believe him to be fully trust worthy, after losing his sister to darkness, losing his teammate Summer.

"There is something else...about the man that was there..." Qrow admitted, causing Ozpin to raise his head.

"Yes?" Ozpin questioned curiously.

Qrow looked at Ozpin's inquisitive look, before he glanced away. "I think the people that attacked the Fall Maiden were with them, they seemed to be using something she would've used for an attack." Qrow lied.

"Ah, it's to be expected." Ozpin admitted.

Qrow frowned at the idea of keeping information from Ozpin, but he had a feeling the information he might've been a game changer. ' _Ozpin, I don't know what you're keeping form me. It was because I trusted you, Summer died. It's because of you, Raven went bad. But I always believed you were telling me everything. But...if you are so easily able to hide information from your closest friends and allies...I...I can't trust you with this information.'_ He thought, as he took a step back and turned around. He wasn't sure why that man with black hair had the powers of a Maiden, he wasn't sure how Ozpin would react. But he wanted to get to the bottom of it first.

"Ah, Qrow, before you leave. I have a mission for you." Ozpin admitted.

"Hmm?" Qrow sounded, as he slid his hands into his pockets.

"There's a student here..." Ozpin said, as he pushed forward an open scroll. "...His name, is Harry Black. I want you to keep a _close_ eye on him." He said, in a rather serious tone.

Qrow's eyes landed on the picture, before they went wide. His eyes landed on a young man's fair skinned face, his vivid serpent-slitted green eyes, and his unruly inky black hair.

– _Flashback_

 _Within the Headmaster's Office of Signal, Qrow narrowed his eyes at the masked man, who was nodding. "Ah, a tit-for-tat, a quid-pro-quo..." He said, as he turned at a ninety-degree angle. As he seemed to show Qrow an opening, as he reached out and idly adjusted a piece of paper on the desk._

 _Within a moment, Qrow was on him, holding a rather large sword to the side of masked man's neck, the papers on the desk blowing away. "A quid-pro-quo, I won't cut your head off, it you tell me everything I want to know." Qrow threatened, his voice heavy with the weight of seeing his allies dead._

 _There was a faint distortion in the air around the Sorcerer's hand, a unique warbling sound followed, as the Masked man cast a sideways glance at the Huntsmen. "An interesting idea, I must admit. However, I do believe I might have a counter offer..." He said, before the warbling sound turned into the sound of a loud shriek, followed by the chorus of a thousand chirping birds. The entire darkened room was illuminated for a moment by bright blue lightning._

 _Qrow's eyes went wide, catching a glimpse of vivid, slitted green eyes from behind the black crescent eyeholes of the mask, with a messy head of inky black hair flaring about. That was before Qrow only saw blue and heard a high-pitched chirping of thousands of birds._

– _Flashback End_

Qrow stared at the picture in surprise. ' _He's...here?'_ He thought, his eyes flickering up towards a curious looking Ozpin.

"You recognize him?" Ozpin inquired.

"...I think I saw him around, once or twice." Qrow lied, not sure what this young man's connection was with Ozpin. It was obvious Ozpin knew something about this kid, Harry. And it wasn't his normal interest. Perhaps Ozpin even knew of his strange affinity for Maiden powers. It only made Qrow more distrustful about not being in the full loop.

"I would imagine so, he is...ahem, in a relationship with your niece." Ozpin said with a tense smile. He needed Ruby for her Silver Eyes, which he assumed she inherited from her mother. And he needed the prodigious Warrior Pyrrha, for her skills and strength to become the next Fall Maiden. But it seemed his little Wizard _protegee_ had dug his claws into both of them, as well as the rest of team RWBY. That was not something that he needed in his way.

"My niece...which one?" Qrow asked, a bit tense too. He sure as hell hoped it wasn't his darling little Ruby, she was to young, sweet and innocent to be in a relationship at this time.

Ozpin adjusted his collar. "Ah...I'll let you discover that one on your own." He stated.

Qrow looked back at the image of Harry on the scroll. "Why do you want me to keep an I on him? He's...a student here." He said, reading the small dosser Ozpin put together.

"That he is...that he is." Ozpin commented as he spun around in his chair and looked out the window. "He's a dangerous advisory..." He started.

"He's a kid." Qrow argued, looking at the image and studying it. He knew he was wrong about that, seeing what the young man could do. But he was probing for more information.

"…The abilities he has are a twisted one. Abilities I haven't seen in...in a long time. Abilities I hoped to never see again. This boy, might be stronger than me in my current state." Ozpin admitted, shocking Qrow a bit.

"That's imp-…that can't be..." Qrow said in obvious surprise. "How?" He questioned.

"Now is not the time for me to answer such questions, just do what I need. This boy might end up hurting more of your family." Ozpin deflected, causing Qrow to tense up.

' _You would...throw that in my face?'_ Qrow thought to himself with narrowed eyes. That was before he closed them and exhaled through his nose. "Fine, I'll report to you if I see anything." He informed.

"And Team RWBY." Ozpin stated.

"What?" Qrow questioned.

Ozpin observed the scenery, not giving the man a glance. "When you discover something from Harry, nonferrous especially. I want you to inform me...and Team RWBY." He informed.

' _You want me to break up their relationship...if Yang or Ruby are with him...he wants...he wants me to break their heart…'_ Qrow thought, feeling an immense weight of guilt hit him in the chest, as he left the office without answering Ozpin.

Qrow exited the office and leaned against a wall, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a flask and opened it up. His hand was trembling as he brought the flask up to his lips, before he slowly lowered it and slumped against a wall.

"You want me to break me darling niece's heart…I would never...I...I couldn't..." He said to himself, as he put his hand on his forehead. He didn't know who his target was in a relationship with, be it Ruby or Yang. But he loved them to the point where they might as well been his own children. Ruby may not have had any relation to him in blood, but he still saw her as his own.

' _What...are you Ozpin…?'_ Qrow asked himself, as he stood up. ' _Maybe...maybe Raven was right about you.'_ He thought, as he vanished into the darkness; with a black crow flying off.

With in the office, Ozpin kept his view on the horizon. He had his unique cane, inscribed with intrinsic sigils, which ran along it's form. He had it laid across his legs, his eyes focused on nothing in particular.

' _I don't know what you're up to, Mister Black. I left our kind for a reason, that moronic Gryffindor, the naive Hufflepuff, and know-it-all Ravenclaw…In those Dark Ages, they made my life hell. They treated me like I was the villain, when all I wanted to do, was help. And so I left. I found a place here…'_ Ozpin thought to himself, as he looked down at his unique cane. "…A Wizard's life is one of pain and chaos. I...I gave up most of my power, so I could protect the place I call home..." He said to himself.

"...But you are a threat to the battle with Salem, thousands of years in the making. If I have to vilify you, so be it." Ozpin said with a scowl, ready to protect what he came to call his home. He would destroy Harry's life, if it meant ensuring his plans survival.

However, he was unaware Harry was a dozen steps ahead of him; and has taken his own steps to vilify Ozpin towards his own allies.

–

There was a chilling silence in the RWBY dorm, Yang and Ruby sat on the former's bed, while Weiss was sitting in her own. The three of them had wide eyes, as the Scroll they swiped from Signal rested upon one of their dressers.

"I can't...I can't…believe this..." Ruby said to herself.

"To think...it's..." Yang said, lost in her own thoughts.

"...Impossible...But it's all right there..." Weiss said aloud.

Blake looked at the three with some annoyance. ' _Geez, was I this stubborn to the truth, when Daddy tried to show me the way?'_ She thought, a bit irritated. "You wanted evidence, there it is." She stated bluntly.

"How can you be so calm? The man we thought was the most noble person, is a monster!" Weiss snapped.

Blake glanced away and shrugged. "I never trusted him to begin with, my trust lays with you guys...and one other." She admitted, crossing her arms.

"But to think...we were...just pawns to him..." Yang muttered, as she glanced towards the scroll.

Blake's eyes landed on it, knowing it was the work of her Dear Daddy. She knew exactly what he was doing, to some extent. He wanted to save her Team, but first he had to turn them against the people they were allied with.

On the Scroll Ruby's and Yang's former Headmaster had, was almost a few dozen documents; that apart didn't make much sense. But together, it painted a rather extravagant and horrifying picture.

Instead of Planting evidence that could be contradicted, Harry opted to giving them bread crumbs to the truth. After all, the Truth that's been hidden for so long, is more damaging to Ozpin than any lie he could formulate.

"Ozpin is using us to hide something..." Blake stated. "...We're his personal security force to protect something, and we don't even know we're supposed to be protecting anything!" She stated.

"...We...are supposed to protect..." Ruby mumbled.

"We're supposed to protect people that can't protect themselves. Not Ozpin's treasure." Blake argued, causing Yang to lower her eyes and nod in agreement.

"And someone found out what our purpose was, and they told someone who had a lot of power. And for that...for that..." Yang trailed off.

"...Headmaster Gascoigne had to die..." Ruby said weakly.

"If Ozpin...If Ozpin is using us, if he's using everyone here...we...have to tell everyone!" Weiss said urgently.

"And end up dead?" Blake asked dryly.

"He wouldn't..." Ruby started, before she stopped. He sent people after her former Headmaster and his staff, in her mind. Why wouldn't he do that to them?

"How about we check it out first, make sure this is legit." Yang said, as she looked at the three. "This thing said someone here found this treasure, that it's in the deepest part of Beacon. We gotta find out who found it, and we'll have them take us to this treasure. If it's real..." She trailed off.

"...Who do we tell, who can help us if what we learn is the truth!?" Ruby asked worried.

"We can...tell Atlas!" Weiss said quickly.

Yang frowned. "A few dozen of those Altas Gunships came in, with that pompous looking guy. But he and Ozpin seemed to be buddy-buddy. Who's to say they're not in on this together." She stated.

"...Then, who do we trust?" Weiss asked quietly.

"Who can protect the students here...who can protect us from someone as powerful as Ozpin, he has so many allies..." Ruby muttered.

"Someone we know would never work with Ozpin..." Blake said, causing the three to look at her. Blake herself looked towards Ruby. "...You remember that guy from the docks a few weeks ago." She offered.

Ruby's eyes went wide. "You mean that man in the Mask! With that Shadow-Demon Thing, and that really cool and really scary Building-sized Tank!" She said, her eyes steadily growing wider and wider.

"Guy in a mask..." Yang said unsure, looking at her sister.

"...He has gained control of both the White Fang and an army of robotic automaton, he calls the Cylons." Blake informed with narrowed eyes and a frown on her face. "He calls himself, Nyarlathotep." She stated.

Weiss looked at her with a suspicious look in her eyes. "He has control of the White Fang?" She questioned.

Blake glanced at her. "He...took control of the leadership and has made moves to militarize it and reform it from it's terrorist ways to a more civilized one. The reason he took so much Dust from around Vale, was to disperse it to the colonies of Faunus outside of human civilization, outside the protection of the Kingdoms where they needed help." She explained.

"...You...sure know a lot about what happened..." Weiss muttered, her eyes laser focused on the Cat Faunus.

Blake closed her eyes and sighed. "During our break, I visited my mother, in our home. It was kinda the heart of the White Fang at the time, so a lot of people still believed in them. I heard a lot about what happened after I left. This guy, Nyarlathotep. He may be able to help us, Ruby you saw what he had at his disposal." She urged.

"It was _really_ cool looking." Ruby muttered, almost fan-girling out at the idea of seeing that technological terror weapon again.

"So we have a person we can turn to...do you know where he is? Where we can contact him?" Yang asked, looking at Blake.

All three, Yang, Ruby and Weiss noticed her rather embarrassed reaction, her cheeks reddened and her bow flattened against her head. "I...I may know who he really is. Nyarlathotep is a name he uses when he's wearing his Mask, but...I do know him personally. Over break, we..." Blake trailed off.

Yang's and Weiss' eyes went wide. "Oh God, is that why you're so...not stuck up anymore!?" Yang asked in surprise. "...You got yourself a boyfriend!" She added with a grin. Blake looked really uncomfortable, as she adjusted the collar of her shirt. "You know, I don't know what happened to the Uni guy, but I hope this one works out much better!" Yang added.

"Who is he?" Ruby asked curiously, tilting her head. "Is it someone we know?!" She asked, a bit of an excited tone in her voice. In her mind, the docks weren't a total horror feast. It was exhausting and that thing she saw, the Amygdala was terrifying. But apart from that, she never felt in danger. When she looked back, that masked man never actually attacked her at all, he just attacked the area around her. He didn't even raise a finger against her. Then again, only Blake knew of his involvement in the killing of Sun. And part of Ruby really wanted to inspect those cool robots he had, or that massive building sized walking tank.

Weiss kept her stare focused on Blake, with the Cat Faunus closing her eyes. "I think...it would be better if he revealed who he was. He'd really hate it if I spoiled it." Blake said with a smile.

"It's not Jaune, is it?" Weiss asked, in an almost abhorrent tone. The idea of that blond dunce, being some criminal-Robin Hood Mastermind, in charge of the White Fang of all things. It might short circuit her brain if she thought too much on it.

"No, and don't bother trying to guess. I won't betray My da...his trust like that." Blake said quickly.

' _Was she about to say 'My Daddy'? Kinky.'_ Yang mused.

There was a silence among the ground, before Ruby stood up. "…So, when we can next to this. We're going to investigate this treasure and if we do find something, we're going to go to this Nyarl-guy." She planned.

Yang nodded in agreement to the plan. "Come on guys...it's been a long day, let's get some sleep." She offered.

"That would be amazing..." Weiss muttered to herself, as she stood up to change into her night cloths.

"Sounds like a plan!" Ruby said with a smile, as she followed suite.

–

In the middle of the night, within Team HHUG's Dorm, Grimmjow was lounging on his bed, asleep. Madara was in his usual seated position, his legs crossed and his hands on his knees, his eyes closed; having entered a state of sleep while sitting up.

On their own personal bed, Harry sat, mostly in the nude. His lower body was covered in a black blanket, with Nui asleep underneath it. Her blonde hair out of their usual pig-tails and free, her head resting on Harry's side.

Harry's eyes were open, as he stared up at the ceiling. His arms were crossed behind the back of his head, as he was kept awake by his own thoughts, which tended to happen; he would run plans, ideas, schemes. Which kept him awake until the dead of Midnight and sometimes into the early morning.

His attention was drawn to the door, which seemed to have miraculously opened up slightly, letting the light from the hallway enter the Dorm. The faint creaking of rusted joints released a faint squeak, before a dark shadow flickered into the room, before the door sealed close again.

Harry raised an eyebrow, as his hand slid down to the side of his bed, where his Team's Weapons Rack was located. However, before he could grip his weapon, he felt his blanket raise up slowly. He made an unsure face and retracted his hand, he doubted an attacker would sneak in here just to get a look at his junk.

That was before he felt a weight on the side of his bed, at the corner. In an almost slow, barely noticeable pace, the weight was creeping closer and closer towards him. That was until the shadowy figure was inches from his face, the person's delicate hands on his chest, with their knees on the bed. His eyes landed and connected with a pair of golden cat-like eyes.

"...Ah, Blake...your Dorm is across from mine." Harry said quietly.

"Um-hm..." Blake sounded in agreement, not really taking it as an order or a thought.

Harry watched as Blake kneaded her hands against the soft fabric of the blankets he had. "...Hmm..." She sounded in absent mindedness. Harry just stared at the Cat Faunus, as she pulled the blankets up and over her body, before she curled up next to him, opposite of Nui.

In an almost unceremonious way, Blake slammed the side of her head into Harry's side, causing him to grunt in surprise. "Hmm..." Blake sounded, as she hummed lightly and rubbed her head back and fourth into his side.

Harry felt Blake's legs press and wrap around his own, her arms hugging around his pelvis with her head nuzzling up against his side. His eyes landed on Nui, who was happily sleeping with a serene expression on her face. His focus landed on Blake, before he reached out and idly rubbed the Cat Faunus' head, in between her pointed cat-ears.

"Mn-Mn..." Blake hummed out lowly, as she smiled and curled up into him, like a cat would with it's beloved owner.

Harry slowly leaned his head back and closed his eyes, feeling the heat and love from two, in his mind, rather beautiful girls. ' _I guess, any reasonable man would do in a position I'm in, should just enjoy this…'_ He thought with a smile, as he placed a hand over Nui and his other hand snaked down from Blake's head, down her back and he gripped her tight rear. ' _...Good night.'_ He mused to himself with an amused smirk on his face.

* * *

 **Well, here's the new update. It's sure been a while. I've been on that Destiny 2 Grind, with the new Expansion DLC. I know the games a bit repetitive, but hey I think it's fun.**

 **Anyway, here's a short update. Only two chapters this time :(.**


End file.
